


Пять революций

by Deamuus, Li_Liana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aliens, Dubcon and Noncon, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 63
Words: 203,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Основные персонажи: Ичимару Гин, Кира Изуру, Хисаги Шухей, Ильфорте Гранц.Прочие персонажи: добрая половина персонажей Блич, в т.ч. Айзен, Хирако, Хаёри, Нелл, Кайен, Укитаке, Кёраку, Нанао, Нему, Унохана, Халибел, Старк, Барган, Лилинет, Заэль, Бьякуя, Йоручи, Урахара, Кария, Гриммджо, Омаэда, Улькиорра, Рангику, Сой Фонг, Финдор, Вандервайз, Ниоттора, Тесла, Тоширо, Исанэ, Мурамаса, Амагай, Кифуне, Тоусен, Икакку, Ичиносе, Ханатаро, Сасакибе, Кэйго, Сентаро, Абирама...Основной пэйринг вынесен в шапку, кроме него множество других - указаны в описании глав.Рейтинг: от G до NC-21 в разных главах.Предупреждение: много слешных сцен по сомнительному согласию.Жанр: сюжетка, слеш, АУ (альтернативный мир).Дисклеймер1: Ильфорте Гранц тут, фактически, оригинальный персонаж.Дисклеймер2: часть неосновных персонажей погибает в процессе, в основном - все те же, кто погиб и в Блич.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснение про степень АУшности: действие происходит в альтернативном мире - там нет шинигами, пустых, загробного мира и прочего. Но зато есть люди с кидо-способностями, обладающие повышенным уровнем реяцу, пришельцы-жуки и длящаяся почти четверть тысячелетия война с жуками. В этом, другом мире, некоторые персонажи Блич оказываются на достаточно нетипичных для себя местах, но для многих - и другой мир не помеха, чтобы вляпаться в ту же самую карму, что и в самом Блич. Так, например, Гин - так же тайчо в армии, сражающейся против жуков. Кира, как ни странно, все так же его фукутайчо. Вот только в этой армии у каждого капитана отнюдь не один лейтенант - и Кира не первый фукутайчо Гина - это место уже прочно занято другим последнюю сотню лет. Да и начальником у Гина - генерал Барган-сама. Да и вообще в этой армии все сильно не так... (но после второй революции у них будет другая армия, а после третьей - еще более другая, уже больше похожая на Готей-13).  
> Например, тот же Урахара тоже возглавляет научно-исследовательский отдел, правда, подчиняется напрямую Йоручи... Кёраку и Укитаке все так же закадычные друзья... Кайен все так же погиб вместе с женой еще черти когда... Правда, Омаэда у нас тайчо, Старк - как раз захватил власть на Земле накануне прихода Айзена, Унохана проводит переговоры с Нанао...  
> Да и вообще противоборствующих сторон в сказочке отнюдь не две (люди и жуки), а целых семь, которые то заключают договоры друг с другом, то подгаживают друг другу, то вообще пытаются провести геноцид проигравшей стороны. И многие из тех, что в Блич были по одну сторону баррикад, у нас частенько оказываются по разные... Но где бы они ни оказались, Укитаке все равно остается добрым, Улькиорра - исполнительным, Кария - маньяком, Гин - ехидной, Старк - ленивым, Бьякуя - гордым, Мурамаса - коварным...  
> И да, хотя сражения с жуками тоже происходят в основном с помощью холодного оружия (т.е. тех же катан), но это никакие не занпакто, а обычные мечи. Почему бы с жуками не сражаться автоматами, огнеметами, лазерами - где-то в глубине сказочки обоснуй есть.  
> Но - да, АУ-шка - это таки АУшка. И хотя характеры персонажей близки к своим Бличесвкий оригиналам, но в этом мире у них своя, во многом другая история, с ними происходят иные события, иногда меняют их... Наш Кира - сильнее, Шухей - маньячнее, а Гин... а Гин просто дорвался до места глав.гера - и этим все сказано.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Шухей  
> Рейтинг: PG

Кира наконец-то выбирается из-под придавившей его туши. И почему ему всегда так "везет"? Он уверен, ни с кем из отряда ничто подобное не могло произойти в принципе. Это только он может ухитриться в последний момент кончиком катаны достать нападающего жука, но не успеть увернуться от падающего на него тела. Пришлось рыть подкоп.  
Отряхиваясь от земли, Кира озирается, и внутри у него все обрывается. Команды нет. Жуков, правда, уже тоже. Капитан как раз добивает последнюю парочку и сам падает замертво. Вокруг одни тела - человеческие вперемешку с жучиными.  
Поскальзываясь и спотыкаясь, Кира ползет к капитану, проверяет пульс - живой, но в глубокой отключке. С одной стороны, это даже хорошо. Можно, более не кроясь и не тратя зря времени, остальных проверить за пару секунд с помощью кидо-зрения. Первое впечатление оказалось верным - живых на поляне всего двое. Только он сам и едва дышащий Ичимару-тайчо. Мамммочки... Никто ж не поверит, что его случайно жуком придавило. В дезертирстве обвинят. А если и Ичимару-сан не выживет, то в отряд лучше не возвращаться. Но ведь найдут, все равно найдут. В подполье обратного хода ему уже давно нет, а сам от прицельного поиска он не спрячется. И почему он такой неудачник? Наверняка и команда погибла только потому, что в ней был Кира. Он своим невезением кого угодно в могилу сведет.  
Кира затравленно оглядывается и слышит приближающийся звук - типичный похрустывающий шорох. Жуки-падальщики. И как раз со стороны отряда. Теперь туда уже не отступишь. Вернее, сам бы Кира успел, но не с раненым капитаном на руках. А бросить его Кира не может. Пусть Ичимару-сан и его враг, хотя сам и не догадывается об этом (и если узнает, Кира - не жилец), но оставить капитана на съедение жукам-падальщикам Кира не может, физически не может. Не умеет. Так и не научился, хотя сенсей Кария-сан и старался вдолбить в нерадивого ученика, что по отношению к врагам не бывает ни жалости, ни сочувствия, ни благородства. Увидел, что противник упал? Добей в спину. Но Кира - плохой ученик, безнадежный. И хотя боится Ичимару-сана до спазмов в животе, ни добивать, ни оставлять на съедение жукам не хочет. И не будет.  
Да только толку с этого? Ведь назад к отряду ему уже не пробиться. А с другой стороны лишь жучьи норы. Жучьи норы... Кира задумывается. Солдату-новичку вроде него там и четверти часа не выжить. Но тайчо без сознания, и пока все так и остается, Кира без опаски может использовать кидо и избегать встречи с жуками хоть неделю... Ну, на счет недели - это, он, наверное, загнул, но несколько дней - точно сможет.  
А когда Ичимару-сан очнется... вот тогда пусть сам спасает себя и своего рядового Киру Изуру. Он же еще из старой армии, кидо может использовать без опаски. Да и, небось, владеет им куда получше Киры.  
Теперь это уже почти похоже на план, хотя и с множеством пробелов - например, как он собирается объяснять очнувшемуся тайчо, каким чудом он без кидо не попался жукам в первой же норе? Но об этом можно подумать и позже, а то падальщики совсем уже близко.

На выходе из шунпо Шухей спотыкается и падает, успев выставить руки перед собой. Жучиный труп под ним неприятно хлюпает, и Шухей с омерзением отдергивает руки, по локоть заляпанные зеленоватой жижей. Только вчера форму постирал, с раздражением думает он, пытаясь оттереть жижу краем косоде, поднимает голову, да так и замирает, стоя на одном колене у развороченной туши жука.  
До самого пригорка поляна усеяна телами, как жучьими, так и человечьими. Повсюду белеют кости - падальщики здесь уже побывали.  
Вот, значит, куда вы запропастились, ребята. А отряд уже полдня стоит на ушах, не зная, что делать, куда бежать - капитана-то нет, капитан на миссию ушел. Оставив Шухея за главного. Сказал, обернется быстро, чтоб успеть к обеду.  
Не к тому обеду они успели, однако.  
Пошатываясь, Шухей поднимается на ноги и ковыляет к ближайшему скелету. У скелета нет ноги и обеих рук, а валяющийся неподалеку череп сверлит лейтенанта пустыми глазницами и скалится, будто насмехаясь. Что, Хисаги-сан? Пропустил все веселье?  
Боже, почему я не пошел вместо него, с отчаянием думает Шухей, запрокидывает голову и кричит во всю мощь своих легких, срывая горло - от злости, от бессилия, от невозможности что-либо изменить.  
Подсчитать число павших непросто, останки слишком далеки от цельности, да и смысла особого нет - Шухей и так знает, что на миссию ушло две подгруппы по десятку человек. Девятнадцать и капитан, поправляет он сам себя. Но, тем не менее, упрямо обходит поляну по периметру и, уже пересчитав всех «по головам», осознает, что тел - восемнадцать. Тут же судорожно бросается пересчитывать.  
Восемнадцать.  
Результатов генетической экспертизы ждать пару дней, и Шухей решает не слишком себя обнадеживать - в конце концов, мало ли куда могли деться два трупа. Вместо этого он носится по отряду, исполняя обязанности капитана, загружает себя так, чтоб к вечеру было не встать, и старается лишний раз не заходить в пустой кабинет.  
Мысль о том, что однажды ему придется этот кабинет занять, пугает Шухея до дрожи.

Последнее, что помнит Гин – предсмертный скрип жука, перерезанного пополам, и мысль, что этот - последний. Совсем-совсем.  
А потом – темнота.  
Сейчас тоже темнота, но уже гораздо более осмысленная. Можно проанализировать ситуацию, а потом начать разрабатывать план действий. Только вот для анализа надо бы информацию… а с этим сейчас туговато.  
Гин на пробу открывает глаза – все так же темно. И тихо. И... опасно. Опасность он чует нутром, для этого не нужны ни глаза, ни уши.  
А потом он осознает, что лежит у кого-то на коленях.  
Усилием воли Гин приказывает себе не паниковать. Кто бы это ни был, опасностью от него не пахнет. Руки мягкие, теплые. Дыхание напряженное, но ровное... чего-то ждет? Что-то планирует? Какая роль в его планах отведена Гину? Приманки? Отвлекающего фактора?  
Черт! Нужно больше информации!  
Ну что ж, думает Гин, если информация не идет к тебе… надо идти и добывать ее самому. Причем быстро. И наверняка. И по возможности не производя лишнего шума…  
Он резко приподнимается, выбрасывая вперед руки, нащупывает чьи-то волосы - ага, это голова - и, притянув незнакомца к себе, прижимается к его губам своими.  
Незнакомец, верно, заорал бы, но сложно орать, когда тебя целуют, не так ли?  
Гин прижмуривает глаза, не разрывая поцелуя, и хладнокровно сканирует входящий инфопоток, накрывающий его волнами.  
Волна первая, пространственно-временная - мы в жучьих норах, неглубоко, но дальше, чем обычно ходят экспедиционные группы, со времени окончательного разгрома команды прошло около двух часов.  
Волна вторая, ситуационная – капитан серьезно ранен, в сознание не приходил, мои силы на исходе, от погони удалось оторваться, но вряд ли надолго, сейчас еще посидеть, переждать, перевести дух и поползти дальше…  
Какой еще капитан, мельком озадачивается Гин. Еще один? Он-то, Гин, уже в сознании...  
Волна третья, эмоциональная – ааааааа! Он проснулся-проснулся-проснулся!  
Он меня целует!  
Ааааааааааааа!  
Гин от неожиданности подается назад, тут же машинально зажимая парнишке рот, чтоб ментальный вопль не вырвался наружу. Вот это посыл! Кто ж знал, что мальчик такой... нервный.  
И неожиданно сильный. С такой ментальной отдачей... Гин не додумывает мысль, сейчас некогда, но берет на заметку.  
Мальчик выдыхает ему в ладонь и неуклюже пытается отстраниться. Ну, что ж… Гин на свой страх и риск отнимает руку. Другая – на рукояти катаны. Он не может допустить, чтобы безрассудство парня погубило их обоих.  
Тот факт, что безрассудство того же парня двумя часами ранее спасло им обоим жизнь, Гина почему-то не смущает. А ведь это был совершенно безрассудный поступок – уходить в норы с безжизненным телом капитана на плече, не имея в голове ни четкого плана, ни способностей, с которыми в этих норах можно было бы выжить...  
Стоп. А они же выжили?  
Гин морщится, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Так. Надо просканировать местность, иначе хозяева нор могут застать их врасплох, и тогда шансы на выживание, и без того мизерные, сократятся до минимума… боже, как же раскалывается голова.  
Все так же полулежа у паренька на коленях, он прикрывает глаза, переключаясь в режим кидо-зрения. Миг – и глухая чернота окружающего мира перетекает в привычную серую гамму с резко очерченными силуэтами, чуть подсвеченными - теплокровные красным, жуки желто-зеленым. Что-то желто-зеленое копошится на периферии, Гин прикидывает – метров двести. Время есть.  
Себя Гин видит будто со стороны и чуть сверху; рядом видит парнишку – тот сидит, ссутулившись и опустив голову. Кажется, это тот самый новичок, навязанный ему в последний момент; имени его Гин не помнит. Дохленький какой-то, как же он тащил своего капитана по всем этим туннелям… а ведь тащил же, да. Причем дотащил в целости и сохранности – голова не считается, голова случилась раньше – до таких уровней, куда и спецотряды былой армии забирались редко.  
Гин пытается присмотреться, приблизить лицо парнишки, но силуэты плывут перед глазами, размываются, к горлу подступает тошнота, а голову снова простреливает болью. Кажется, у него сотрясение, если не хуже.  
\- Не двигайтесь, Ичимару-тайчо, - шепчет парнишка дрожащим голосом. – Вы… вы сильно ударились головой. Вам нельзя вставать…  
\- К черту, - шипит Гин и все равно пытается встать, приподнимаясь на руках. Им нужно отсюда выбираться, и поскорее. Самим. Искать их никто не будет, даже если недосчитаются.  
Встать ему хоть и с трудом, но удается, сперва перекатом на колени, затем, медленно, опираясь на стену и парнишку-новичка - на ноги. Так. Идти можно. Теперь бы еще сообразить, куда.  
Новичок уже тихонько всхлипывает, и Гин раздраженно дергает плечом. Только зареванного ребенка ему под рукой и не хватало.  
\- Пойдешь за мной, след в след. Не отставай. И ради бога, перестань ныть!  
Новичок послушно шмыгает носом и нащупывает рукой полу Гинового хаори. Ну… пускай, так хотя бы меньше вероятность, что потеряется по дороге. Гин глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться и снова сосредоточиться на сканировании.  
О мальчике он подумает позже.  
За очередным поворотом в дальнем конце коридора виднеется широкий светлеющий проем, и Гин мысленно скрещивает пальцы. Только не, только не, только не…  
Все-таки кладка.  
За проемом коридор расширяется в некое подобие пещеры, затянутой паутиной по стенкам и потолку. По нитям паутины с неравномерной периодичностью сполохами пробегают светящиеся разряды, создавая в пещере колеблющийся полумрак. На полу, вплоть до противоположной стены – песчаные выемки, в каждой из которых, любовно укутанные все той же паутиной, лежат неровными рядами кожистые яйца, каждое – размером с парнишку, а то и больше. Каждое мелко пульсирует в свой собственный такт, и в пещере стоит постоянный гул – едва ощутимый, на грани слышимости, но очень неприятный.  
Новичка за его спиной снова начинает бить мелкой дрожью.  
Гин хмурится.  
Пройти – можно. В стремительном, бесшумном шунпо, едва касаясь песчаных горок, чтоб ничего не осыпалось, не потревожило дремлющие зародыши. А может, уже и не зародыши – в ближней левой кладке, например, поверхность яиц уже не бледно-желтая с зеленоватыми прожилками, а вполне себе насыщенного буроватого цвета. Значит, скоро ждать прибавления в семействе. А «скоро» в таких делах – очень растяжимое понятие, от «часов через пять» до «в следующую секунду».  
Если подсохшая бурая кожица все-таки лопнет, выпуская на волю в потоках хлынувшей слизи новорожденного жучонка, надо резать на месте, иначе перебудит всех. А если еще и взрослые сбегутся... Нет, лучше не рисковать. Лучше быстро и тихо.  
Гин-то сможет. Вопрос в том, как поведет себя новичок.  
Вопрос снимается, когда Гин оглядывается. Новичок сидит на полу, уставившись большими глазами на открывшееся в проеме зрелище, и беззвучно скулит, покачиваясь взад-вперед.  
И даже пощечину ведь не отвесишь, с досадой думает Гин. От настоящей капитанской пощечины этот парень свалится и больше не встанет, и тащить дальше его придется на собственных закорках. А руки ему нужны для другого... Ксо, что же придумать!  
Вдохновение снисходит на него неожиданно, как вдохновению и положено.  
Новичок больше не орет, когда его целуют. Новичок просто смотрит на капитана своими огромными голубыми глазищами, и не сопротивляется, и даже… даже пытается отвечать? Неожиданно, думает Гин. А еще он думает, что мальчик вроде ожил, и пора двигаться, но не может заставить себя оторваться - губы у мальчика мягкие, и отвечает тот на поцелуй неумело, но старательно и искренне, и да, Гин уже сто лет никого не целовал. С Шухеем нежничать некогда, да лейтенант и не настаивает – им обоим вполне хватает быстрых перепихов за десять минут до построения.  
И правда пора идти, с сожалением думает Гин, но делает мысленную пометку - повторить.  
\- Раз, два, три – отомри, - шепчет он парнишке на ухо, улыбаясь.  
Парнишка все так же смотрит на него, не двигаясь, и Гин уже решает, что не помогло, когда новичок наконец разлепляет губы.  
\- Тайчо…  
\- М?  
\- Тайчо, это был два.  
Гин непонимающе смотрит на него.  
\- Ну, второй поцелуй. А чтоб отмереть, надо три.  
Господи боже мой! У него и чувство юмора прорезалось! Вот ведь воистину, разбудил себе на голову спящую красавицу...  
\- Три будет, когда выберемся отсюда. Пусть это будет тебе стимулом дожить.  
Новичок кивает, и Гину кажется, что в голубых глазах мелькает… нет, наверно, кажется. Улыбаться в такой ситуации умеет только Ичимару Гин.  
Хотя, может, Ичимару Гин немного недооценивает заразительность своей улыбки.  
\- Идем, красавица. И постарайся больше не засыпать.  
Они добираются уже до серединных туннелей, когда пол неожиданно уходит у Гина из-под ног. Он чертыхается и летит вниз. Идиот! Так сосредоточиться на сканировании коридоров, что не заметить элементарной подпольной ловушки! И поделом тебе. Жучьи норы дураков не прощают.  
Рывок за руку оказывается полным сюрпризом. Нет, Гин не забыл, что балластом тащит за собой новичка, но вот что тот успеет перехватить руку и удержать сорвавшегося капитана - не ожидал. Прямо-таки день открытий. Приятных. Но Ичимару Гин крайне не любит ошибаться в своих подчиненных, даже если это и спасает ему жизнь. Недооценил мальчишку, нехорошо. Значит, и в предыдущий раз ему не показалось. И это не просто случайное слепое везение. Так не бывает. Не подряд. Ни на что не годный новичок-неудачник совершенно случайно в течение пары часов успешно прячется в жучьих норах с раненым тайчо на руках? И совершенно случайно только что демонстрирует скорость реакции не хуже, чем у самого Гина? Так Гин в это и поверил. Не дождетесь.  
За очередным поворотом коридора они натыкаются на что-то паутинное и липкое. Гин тихо чертыхается и отшатывается. Паутинная пробка. Как некстати. Кидо-зрением Гин лихорадочно ищет пути отступления, но понимает, что их нет. Преследующие их жуки-охранники слишком близки, и их слишком много. Он и сам еще недостаточно восстановился после ранения, а на новичка особо рассчитывать не приходится. Сегодняшние приятные сюрпризы, конечно, пришлись очень кстати, но за все предыдущие полгода в отряде мальчишка успел зарекомендовать себя как полнейшее ничтожество, бездарь и неудачник. Удивительно, как вообще до сегодняшнего дня дожил, хотя с учетом последних сюрпризов – возможно, не так уж и удивительно.  
Но в любом случае вдвоем сквозь дюжину жуков-охранников им не пробиться. Остается только вперед. А если там жук-глодальщик? Гин подавляет подступающую панику. Такую пробку кидо-зрением не рассмотреть и не понять, то ли это пустая обманка, то ли и правда сидит там жук- глодальщик, в лапах которого будешь умирать очень долго и очень больно - Гин знает, он пробовал.  
Новичок паутинную пробку тоже заметил.  
\- Я т-т-т-туда не п-п-полез-з-зууу...  
Ишь, как зубы стучат. Аж приятно послушать. Сразу самому становится не так страшно.  
Но интересно, откуда он вообще знает, что это такое. Регулярные рейды в жучиные норы уже лет сто как не проводятся. А на поверхности ни паутинных пробок, ни жуков- глодальщиков нет. И знать о таких глубинных диковинках новичку-малолетке совершенно неоткуда. Но - знает. Гин это чувствует. Мальчишка не просто боится неизвестного, а более-менее представляет, чего именно, и почему тут надо бояться.  
\- Полезешь как миленький, - недобро ухмыляется Гин. Пусть новичок и не видит выражения его лица, но интонации слышит прекрасно.  
Новичок делает попытку убежать - прямо к догоняющим их жукам-охранникам, но Гин рывком его останавливает:  
\- Кудааа? – и сжимает пальцами его плечо, еще чуть-чуть, и хрустнут тонкие кости ключицы. Но лишние травмы им тут сейчас не нужны. Уже полученных хватает.  
Мальчишка тоненько скулит и оседает у его ног. Так-то лучше. Вот только прорубаться сквозь паутинную пробку все равно придется самому.  
\- Отстанешь - убью! - рычит он на ухо новичку, поудобнее перехватывает меч и как в омут бросается в паутину.  
Удар, разворот, шаг, удар... Не обращать внимания на липнущие к лицу и рукам противные тонкие нити. Не думать, что каждую секунду можно наткнуться на жесткую членистую конечность глодальщика. Еще пару шагов...  
Пустая, глодальщика нет. Можно выдохнуть и легко, чуть ли не танцуя в серии выпадов и ударов, закончить разрезать паутинную пробку. Дальше - просто продолжение коридора, даже не логово. Повезло. Так, а где мальчишка? Если за ним придется возвращаться - точно убьет. Или бросит, чтобы не лезть снова в паутину - сам скоро подохнет, даже мараться не придется. Но, тихонько подвывая от страха, мальчишка ползет следом. Молодец, новичок, снова удивляешь своего капитана.  
Мальчишка, пошатываясь, выползает из паутины и тут же падает у ближайшей стеночки. Его коротко и неудержимо рвет. Гин оседает рядом, обнимает трясущееся тело, успокаивающе гладит по волосам. А пальчики-то дрожат. Стареешь, Ичимару, совсем размяк на поверхности. Подумаешь, одна паутинная пробка. Сколько ты их уже проходил. И ведь все - успешно, кроме одной...  
\- Умница, Изуру, - шепчет Гин; надо же, даже имя вспомнил - сам от себя не ожидал. - А теперь пошли дальше.  
Кира едва успевает поймать снова вырубившегося капитана. Как удачно, что не четвертью часа раньше, а то б не выбрались. Наверное. Кира и сам не знает, что пугает его больше - перспектива снова остаться с жуками один на один, когда жизни обоих полностью зависят от его решений и умений, в которых он ох как не уверен, или необходимость продолжать скрывать от капитана свои кидо-навыки. Это и в обычном бою очень тяжело, а тут, в жучьих норах, почти невыносимо страшно. Слишком жутко добровольно отказываться от возможности использовать кидо-зрение и замечать со всех сторон окружающих тебя жучьих вражин лишь ради того, чтобы тот враг, который рядом, не понял, что ты тоже умеешь видеть.

На следующий день Кира стоит в кабинете у Ичимару-тайчо, и ему чуть ли не страшнее, чем в жучиных норах. Небрежно сидящего на уголке собственного стола капитана он боится до жути. Гораздо больше, чем жуков.  
\- Кира Изуррру, - Ичимару-сан, словно смакуя, перекатывает на языке его имя, - сколько у вас, оказывается, скрытых талантов.  
Кира бледнеет, с трудом справляясь с порывом выскочить из этого страшного кабинета и, не оглядываясь, бежать куда глаза глядят. Но - не поможет. Все равно догонят. Эти - точно догонят.  
Стоящий за плечом Ичимару-сана первый фукутайчо Хисаги Шухей смотрит на него хмуро и неодобрительно, с едва скрываемым презрением. Но Шухей-сан всегда на него так смотрит. Как и почти все в отряде.  
\- За проявленный героизм и... - Гин едва уловимо недовольно морщится, но договаривает, - за спасение собственного тайчо вы повышаетесь до младшего фукутайчо моего отряда.  
Кире становится еще страшнее. Ну почему это происходит с ним? За что? Он не справится. Не сможет. Ну что стоило Ичимару-сану просто забыть о произошедшем?  
\- Я... недостоин... но... спасибо... но я не справлюсь... но эта такая честь.. и доверие... но я... не... - лепечет Кира, бледнея, краснея и чувствуя себя совершенно ужасно.  
Шухей кривится и сплевывает на пол, за что тут же получает тычок под ребра от капитана.  
\- Не в моем кабинете, Хисаги.  
Ичимару-сан сверлит Шухея недобрым взглядом, тот нервно сглатывает, и Кира понимает, что только его присутствие спасает первого лейтенанта от немедленного вытирания собственного плевка. И хорошо еще если не физиономией в пол.  
Кире страшно, до чертиков страшно. И на краю сознания предательски мелькает трусливая мыслишка, что лучше бы его вчера съели жуки.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин/Кира, упоминание Омаэды  
> Рейтинг: PG-13

Ичимару Гин сидит на пригорке, задумчиво смотрит на виднеющиеся вдали жучиные норы и грызет случайно подвернувшуюся под руку травинку. Кира Изуру - идиот! Это же надо было так подло сбежать от своего капитана - попасться жукам-заготовщикам во время банальнейшей миссии по охране гражданской транспортной колонны. А Гин только запланировал на следующей неделе наконец-то затащить мальчишку в постель. Ну и сам себе дурак, мысленно огрызается Гин, не надо было тянуть. Чай не на пикнике, война идет. Вот и дособирался до того, что нет уже Изуру - кончился весь, жукам на корм пошел.  
Вообще-то Гин собирался еще на прошлой неделе. Но среди прочих интересных талантов нового младшего фукутайчо выявился один крайне неудобный - ухитряться не попадаться капитану на глаза именно тогда, когда тому требуется от него что-то неуставное. Ну не вызывать же его к себе в кабинет, чтобы оттрахать. Потом - можно будет. Но не с первого же раза.  
Гин задумчиво вертит в руках измочаленную с одного конца травинку и вздыхает. Сам же себе жизнь и усложняет. Он - капитан, может делать, что захочет. Вызвал свежеиспеченного фукутайчо с докладом, бумаги отобрал, на столе разложил, выебал в собственное удовольствие, успокоился и забыл. Все, тема закрыта. Так нет же, повод ищет, удобную ситуацию поджидает... Тьфу! Сдался ему этот Кира Изуру. Если пойдет и повесится после этого на ближайшей балке - туда ему и дорога. Мальчиком больше, мальчиком меньше. А слабаки тут все равно не выживают.  
Но если он так поступит, то перестанет видеть разницу между собой и кем-то вроде... Барган-самы. Гин снова вздыхает. Чтоб ты провалился, Кира Изуру. Хотя ты и так уже провалился. В самое жучье логово.  
Щурясь, Ичимару смотрит на закат. Сколько раз за эту сотню лет они ходили в нижние норы вытаскивать высокопоставленных жертв - всяческих генеральских дочек, президентских сыночков и прочую шушеру? Так сразу и не вспомнишь. Но - много, очень много. Обычно-то шли вдвоем-втроем, но он может пойти и один. Он - может. Да и жуки всех сразу жрать не будут. Иногда и неделю спустя живыми удавалось вытаскивать.  
Но чтобы он, Ичимару-тайчо, полез в жучьи норы за каким-то фукутайчиком?!  
А, ну и ладно, неожиданно для себя решает Гин. Впредь неповадно будет! И зарубит себе на носу, что от своего тайчо ему даже в жучьи норы не сбежать. И уж если Гин решил затащить в постель этого мальчишку, то никакие жуки его не остановят!

Большинство жучиных продуктовых кладовых расположены относительно неглубоко, на верхних уровнях, чтобы снабжать отряды, регулярно совершающие вылазки на поверхность. Но добраться до них непросто, ой как непросто – обычно для этого собирают целые группы, подготовленные, опытные... Собирали. Раньше. Теперь посылать некого - предпочитают закрывать лицо папками и делать вид, что транспортная колонна – нет, даже не потерялась, как может потеряться целая колонна! – просто бесследно растворилась, всосалась в почву, вместе со своим грузом, всеми дежурными и охранниками, и ничего с этим, увы, уже не поделаешь. Отправляйте вторую, конечно. Да, по тому же маршруту, корректировать нет времени. Что? Риск велик? А жизнь вообще рискованная штука, тем более в режиме позиционной войны…  
В одиночку напролом не прорубиться, так что Гин действует творчески – снимает по паре охранников то тут, то там, блуждая по лабиринту нор окольными путями (впрочем, других в норах и не бывает) и каким-то чудом умудряясь избежать всеобщей тревоги. Когда он добирается до первой кладовой, хвоста за ним еще нет; обыск кладовой и проверка выживших не дают результата. И слава богу, думает Гин, ступая промеж начинающих разлагаться тел и борясь с желанием зажать себе нос. Не на всех жучиных кладовых творится такое, обычно все тела тщательно спеленываются паутиной, которая мало того что и температуру нужную поддерживает, так еще и ферменты выделяет, чтоб материал консервировался как положено – чистота и порядок, загляденье просто. Но для рядовых жуков никто так стараться не будет, поэтому чем ближе к поверхности, тем условия хуже.  
Не только в нашей армии бардак, с ноткой мстительного удовлетворения думает Гин. Впрочем, раньше такого не было. Намного раньше. Еще до той клятой революции. Тогда жуки были гораздо организованнее и не допускали даже малейших промахов - словно единая монолитная машина для уничтожения человечества.  
А теперь - совсем разленились и распоясались - вон, даже в собственных кладовых не убирают. Иногда Гину по этому поводу даже обидно. Когда они дрались с жуками, когда кидо-отряды чуть ли не каждый день ходили в рейды в самую глубь жучиных нор - и жуки тогда соответствовали - опасные, точные, организованные, безжалостные.  
Но стоило людям устроить переворот, уничтожить почти всех кидошников и ослабить собственную армию - как жуки тоже изменились, словно специально подстраиваясь под ослабевшего противника. Гин не застал, когда именно это произошло - занят был, в подземельях дознания выжить пытался. Так что о точном совпадении говорить не приходится. Но в пределах нескольких лет - совпало, да. И это - очень странное совпадение.  
После первого склада ему кажется, что за ним потянулся хвост – приходится уходить в сторонние туннели и переждать, тратя драгоценное, отпущенное Кире время. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что для Киры оно кончилось еще до того, как Гин вообще принял решение спуститься за ним, но такие мысли делу не помогут, и Гин не дает им ходу, полностью сосредотачиваясь на сканировании.  
А парень-то, если и жив, то будет не в себе, вдруг думается Гину. Он и в обычное время.. нервный какой-то, шуганый. А что с ним будет там, в жучьей кладовой, в окружении полутрупов и шуршащих туда-сюда членистоногих тварей? Тащить на руках бесчувственное тело Гин не сможет, однозначно. Значит, надо будет привести в чувство. Хоть пощечиной, хоть поцелуем… хоть как-нибудь.  
Когда он, пригибаясь и отводя рукой обрывки паутины на проеме, входит в очередной склад, Киру он видит сразу, и даже не глазами - россыпи фосфоресцирующих грибков ненамного рассеивают густую подземную тьму, а каким-то шестым чувством. Кидо-сканером, разумеется. Что это еще может быть?  
Кира сидит у стенки, привалившись к ней спиной. По всему телу – рваные ленты паутины; то ли недозамотали, понадеявшись, что далеко не уползет, то ли сам выковырялся… впрочем, последнее маловероятно. Голова опущена, глаз не видно. Пульс на шее – слабый, но есть. Поднять голову, задрать веко – зрачок реагирует, да и сам Кира реагирует, мотает головой, с усилием моргает, часто-часто, потом снова поднимает глаза на Гина, большие и такие изумленные, словно не капитан перед ним, а спустившееся с небес божество. Впрочем, в данной ситуации разница несущественна.

Кире не страшно.  
Страшно было тогда, наверху, когда рутинный переход, сопровождение груза – даже не боеприпасы, так, одеяла-подушки – обернулся кровавой бойней; тогда было и страшно, и больно, и жарко, но очень недолго, потому что все закончилось быстро, и стало просто все равно. Его не убили сразу, его утащили с собой, но разницы никакой, потому что из жучьего плена не возвращаются. Если только вы не генеральская дочка, конечно. Но Кира – сирота, родителей не помнит, да и некому помнить его самого, а уж тем более – лезть за ним в самую глубь устланных клейкой паутиной туннелей. Можно закрыть глаза и представить, что ты уже умер, не дожидаясь, пока тебя начнут есть – наверно, так будет гораздо лучше.  
Чьи-то руки ощупывают его, лапают за шею, бесцеремонно хватают за подбородок, вертят туда-сюда... Кира вяло отмахивается. Оставьте меня в покое, я уже умер, я больше не хочу просыпаться и умирать еще раз… А потом понимает, что трогают его руки. Человеческие. Не членистые жучиные жвала.  
И, кажется, он эти руки даже узнает.  
Но этого не может быть!  
Кира распахивает глаза – моментально. И встречается взглядом с капитанским прищуром – обеспокоенным. Ну, насколько прищур может быть таковым.  
Он открывает рот, но понимает, что не может выдавить ни слова. Да и нет у него в голове слов, одно только «тайчо» - неверящее, восхищенное, потрясенное, благоговейное… преданное. С этого дня и во веки веков.

Гин читает все это по расширенным, огромным глазам Киры и думает, что проблема решилась сама собой. Его больше не боятся. Его теперь боготворят, и это отдельная проблема, но с ней Гин разберется как-нибудь в другой раз. А сейчас – пора выбираться.

* * *  
Если одиночные паутинные пробки чаще все же оказываются пустыми, то на развилках - это всегда ловушка. И в одной из них точно сидит жук-глодальщик. А то и в двух из трех.  
Раньше, когда кидо-команды регулярно выполняли рейды в жучьи норы, таких ловушек было много. Обычно у кидошников было преимущество - они точно знали, сколько жуков находится вокруг них в радиусе доброй мили, каких они видов и куда движутся, поэтому достаточно легко от них ускользали. Для продвижения кидо-команды предпочитали выбирать норы поуже, куда наиболее крупным и опасным жукам не пролезть, а если и втиснутся, то потом толком не развернутся. Более мелкие, но легкие и стремительные жуки для укомплектованной десантной кидо-команды особой опасности тоже не представляют. Разве что нарваться на целый рой - те могут просто численностью задавить. Но такое бывало редко. А жуки-охранники, хоть и бронированы так, что и с трех ударов не прошибешь, зато медлительны. В шунпо от такого удрать - элементарно просто. Правда, такое раздолье десантным командам только в верхних норах, а чем ниже и глубже - тем больше других подвидов жуков, тем сложнее.  
Но вот даже то, что хотя бы в верхних норах люди с кидо-способностями чувствуют себя вполне вольготно, жукам почему-то совершенно не понравилось. И придумали они эти ловушки с паутинными пробками, вытащив в них жуков-глодальщиков, которые вообще-то в естественном порядке водятся на самых нижних этажах жучиных подземелий. Один из немногих подвидов жуков, который ест собственных собратьев, жук-глодальщик сточит все, что попало в его цепкие лапы - хоть человека, хоть другого жука. Но вот только засада - любой из жуков точно знает, сидит ли в данной паутинной пробке жук-глодальщик или нет. А для людей это - смертельная рулетка, и никакое кидо тут не поможет. Глодальщики живут в очень редком виде паутины, который полностью глушит все ментальные кидо-способности.  
Вот и понатыкали подлые жуки в верхних норах кучу таких паутинных пробок - чтобы усложнить жизнь кидо-отрядам. Глодальщик хорошо если в одной из десяти сидит, а люди ото всех шарахаются и идут в обход, теряя время. Или проверяют... экспериментальным методом. Гин поежился. Проверяли обычно на самом младшем, то есть самом ненужном члене команды, посылая его прорубаться сквозь паутину. Если пуста - отряд следом пойдет, а если на глодальщика наткнулся - так и останется медленно умирать, разве что свои же добьют. Да и то, не каждый командир будет так рисковать. Глодальщики страшно ленивы - с человеческой точки зрения. И обычно из своей паутины ни за что не вылезут. Но трупы глодальщики не любят - все равно сточат, но быстро, не будут неделями смаковать. А если прям у него в лапах вожделенный обед добить, глодальщик может и озвереть, и из паутины-то и выбраться. Тогда никому мало не покажется.  
Гину в свое время невероятно повезло. Как он подозревал, тогда все отпущенное ему в этой жизни везение за раз и исчерпалось, но он в общем-то был не в претензии - давно научился и без него справляться.  
Тогда они шли расширенной командой. А у капитана были свои виды и планы на молоденького улыбчивого нахального мальчишку, а также немереное самолюбие: завалить глодальщика - очень редкая победа, которой потом можно будет долго хвастаться при случае и без - на зависть остальным, более рассудительным и здравомыслящим тайчо.  
Выбирая на развилке, Гин ошибся и попал в лапы к жуку. Но Омаэда-тайчо решил его отбить. Почти вдвое больше обычного команда справилась, хотя треть там и полегла. А Гин выжил, но тогда же и поседел - в неполные двадцать лет. Зато так и остался единственным человеком, пережившим встречу с жуком-глодальщиком.  
И с тех пор на развилках никогда не выбирал. В старой армии в кидо-командах потом всегда находился кто-то младше его - для розыгрыша в смертельную лотерею. А в последние сто лет он если и ходил в жучьи норы, то исключительно в индивидуальном порядке, а сам в таких случаях всегда предпочитал обойти и лишний раз рискнуть, сыграв в догонялки с другими жуками, а с заплетенными паутинными пробками развилками больше не связывался.  
А сейчас они с Кирой стоят перед тройной развилкой. Можно вернуться - хоть жуков-охранников за спиной и многовато, но там шансы где-то пятьдесят на пятьдесят (для одного Гина), а тут один против двух - расклад хуже. Но Кира не в том состоянии, чтобы бегать долго и резво, когда малейшая задержка или ошибка будет стоить жизни. Там у него вообще без шансов. А здесь тот же самый один против двух.  
\- Выбирай, - бросает Гин.  
\- Й-й-я-я-я?  
Снова зубами стучит. Да что ж это за наказание на его голову?  
\- Ну не я же.  
Раз ты так подозрительно много знаешь о жуках, мальчик, то должен знать и о старой традиции: выбирает младший, а кто выбирает, тот и проверяет.  
С тихим стуком бессознательное тело Киры падает на пол.  
Тьфу! Да что б тебя! В обморок упал. Фукутайчо называется. Хуже трусливой девчонки. Вот сейчас возьму и брошу! Сам уйду! Но Гин уже слишком далеко зашел, чтобы так поступить. Поэтому он присаживается рядом с упавшем и быстро и безжалостно - там, где не помогают пощечины, идет в ход кидо - приводит Киру в себя.  
\- Еще раз такое выкинешь - уйду, а тебя здесь оставлю, - злобно обещает он.  
\- Н-н-н-не н-н-надо, - зубы стучат, голос дрожит, в руку Гина вцепился как утопающий в последнюю соломинку.  
\- Тогда вставай и иди выбирай.  
\- Я-я-я н-н-неее м-м-мог..., Кира нервно сглатывает и меняет ответ, едва слышно шипя сквозь клацающие зубы, - с-с-сейчас-с-с...  
Мальчишка дышит быстро и часто, явно пытаясь справиться с подступающей дурнотой. И Гин с вымораживающей ясностью понимает, что идти придется ему. Даже если мальчишка встанет, даже если выберет - все равно вырубится от первой коснувшейся его паутинки. И никакими угрозами тут не поможешь. Гин слишком хорошо на собственной шкуре знает, насколько сильно отличается "страшно" перед паутиной от "страшно" в ней. И если Киру до того ноги не держат, то внутрь загонять его просто бесполезно. Ксо! Ксо! Ксо!  
Но выбрать Гин все равно не может.  
\- Просто выбери. Я пойду.  
Кира замирает. Неверящее:  
\- Т-т-тайчо?  
\- Изуррру, ты решил дождаться, пока нас догонят жуки-охранники?  
\- Ннет, тайчо.  
Ну надо же: и голос уже почти не дрожит, и на ноги без посторонней помощи смог подняться. Сволочь! Ну, дай только добраться до отряда - там ты за все заплатишь. Сторицей. Нет, Гин точно знает, что Кира не симулировал, но все равно злится до черноты в глазах.  
\- Эт-т-тот, - Кира останавливается перед одним из проходов и заканчивает уже тверже. - Думаю, этот.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Тайчо! - возмущенно и укоризненно.  
Да знает он, знает, что в таком нельзя быть уверенным, но не Кире же туда лезть. Впрочем, одному Кире все равно тут не выжить, и это хоть немного, но утешает.  
Напоследок еще раз чертыхнувшись и мысленно пообещав Кире много чего хорошего - то есть, плохого, когда они отсюда выберутся - Гин отправляется в выбранный Кирой проход.  
Что-то твердое и гладкое, по форме похожее на жучью лапу, касается его плеча. Гин не может удержать короткого вскрика, лишь спустя секунду осознавая, что это просто древесный корень. Тьфу! Да что б вас всех!  
А этот идиот на Гинов вскрик лезет за ним. Ну не балбес ли? От глодальщика не то что вдвоем, даже вдесятером не отмахаешься. Но сам факт, что мальчишка бросился за ним, неожиданно греет. А вот тот же Шухей - не полез бы, Шухей умный. А этот... бестолочь белобрысая.  
\- Т-т-тайчо? Та-а-айчо?!!!  
Трясущийся как осиновый лист Кира утыкается ему в плечо и тут же обхватывает руками - то ли держится, то ли удерживает, так сразу и не разберешь. Гина колотит ничуть не меньше.  
\- Все в порядке, Изуру, здесь просто корни дерева, - Гину чертовски сложно заставить свой голос звучать почти нормально, и на это приходится тратить силы, которые сейчас нужнее для другого. И за это мальчишка потом тоже заплатит, но - потом.

Сразу за пробкой коридор начинает идти вверх, под уклон, и это добрый знак, определенно, вот только слишком много нервов вымотала им эта чертова паутина, и даже порадоваться сил нет. Гин только молча сжимает Кирино плечо, и мальчишка рвано выдыхает - тоже понял, что скоро все кончится.  
Темнота вокруг них постепенно редеет, переходит в сумерки, а потом и вовсе тает под лучами солнца, заглядывающего в пещерку под обрывом. Гин выходит первым, прикрывая глаза от безжалостно слепящего света; Кира тянется следом, тоже щурясь и беспомощно цепляясь за руку капитана. Да куда я денусь, хочет сказать Гин, вот же он я, рядом, можешь уже отпустить… но не говорит. Вместо этого сам перехватывает Киру за локоть и тянет на себя, на густую траву, на россыпи уже почти отцветших одуванчиков... кажется, потому что глаза все еще болят, и разглядеть толком не выходит. Да и неважно, в общем-то.  
Кира неуклюже падает ему поперек живота, едва успев выставить руки перед собой, и Гин смеется, притягивая Киру за рукав ближе, еще ближе. Кира такой теплый, такой… живой. После вязкой, душной темноты жучьих нор это как глоток свежего воздуха, и да, Гин намерен надышаться им сегодня сполна.  
\- Тайчо… - хрипловато-неуверенно.  
\- Мм?  
\- С-спасибо. За… за то, что пришли за мной.  
Гин какое-то время обдумывает это заявление.  
\- Будешь должен, - наконец отзывается он, полушутя, чтобы чуток поддразнить мальчишку. Но Кира решительно кивает – Гин чувствует скользнувшую по щеке челку - и, так же сосредоточенно, пытается осторожно от Гина отползти.  
Куууууда!  
\- Изуру, ты куда собрался? А третий поцелуй?  
Кира медлит с ответом.  
\- Так я же… не заработал, - тихо говорит он. – Я только мешал, и под ногами путался, и вообще…  
\- Изуру. Уговор был – если выживешь, – Гин начинает как бы невзначай выпутывать Киру из косоде. – Ты же выжил? Или я чего-то не вижу?  
\- А я так вообще ничего не вижу, тайчо, - со вздохом делится Кира. Гин улыбается широко и искренне – никто не видит, все в порядке, можно – и решительно стягивает форму с Кириного плеча – если это плечо, конечно.  
\- А тебе и незачем, Изуру.  
Кира неожиданно вздрагивает.  
\- Тайчо… а зачем вы… мои штаны?...  
Не плечо. Ну да ладно, тоже пойдет.  
\- Понимаешь ли, Изуру, - штаны летят куда-то в сторону, - я обещал тебе третий поцелуй, верно?  
\- Верно, - шепчет Кира, замерев на месте – не помогая, но и не сопротивляясь.  
\- Во-от, - примерно туда же летит и косоде, - но вот в чем загвоздка, понимаешь? Я же не уточнял, куда я тебя поцелую!  
Кира сдавленно ойкает. И, наверно, краснеет, удовлетворенно думает Гин, сам выскальзывая из одежды за пару секунд. Ничего, еще будет время налюбоваться.  
И ловким движением-перекатом опрокидывает Киру на спину, прямо в пушистые одуванчики.  
\- Т-тайчо-о…  
\- Ты против? – не то что бы ответ парнишки действительно мог повлиять на происходящее, но Гину просто любопытно. Он наклоняется и проходится легкими, едва намеченными поцелуями по волосам на макушке Киры, по сведенным бровям, по носу до самого кончика, прыг – по щеке вниз, до самой линии губ, но не сворачивая к ним; по упрямому подбородку, тонкой шейке и выступающим ключицам. Так Изуру гораздо ближе и понятнее, чем визуально; так ловится каждая нотка эмоции, каждое движение, каждый судорожный выдох.  
\- Т-тайчо…  
\- Так ты все-таки против? – Гин чуть поднимает голову и дотрагивается рукой до Кириной щеки. Мокро. Плачет?  
\- Изуру?  
\- Н-нет, т-тайчо, - слова идут с трудом, через силу. – Я… не против… Я… просто… ни разу….  
Ах, вот оно в чем дело. Что ж, следовало догадаться сразу.  
\- Изуру, - Гин снова нависает над ним, опираясь на руки. Чуть приоткрывает глаза на пробу и замирает, завороженный сочетанием светлой кожи и бледно-золотистых волос, играющих на солнце прямо-таки настоящим золотом. На сочной, зеленой траве с ярко-желтыми головками одуванчиков Кира кажется чуть ли не призраком – наваждением, сотканным из пылинок и света, почти прозрачным, и Гин, не удержавшись, проводит кончиком пальца по щеке парнишки – просто чтобы убедиться, что он действительно настоящий. А потом наклоняется и целует его по-настоящему.  
\- Я буду осторожен, Изуру, - выдыхает он Кире в губы, нехотя оторвавшись от них на секунду, и снова впивается в них, не позволяя передышки ни мальчишке, ни себе. Коленом осторожно раздвигает Кире ноги, тут же ловит судорожный, дрожащий вздох – тшшш, все хорошо, Изуру. Не бойся. Расслабься.  
Кира всхлипывает, вцепившись пальцами в его плечи, и расслабляться не собирается. Нехорошо, думает Гин. Ему-то это не помеха, но делать парнишке больно совсем не хочется.  
\- Изуру, - он наклоняется к самому уху Киры, щекоча его дыханием, зарываясь носом в золотистые пряди. - Я обещаю, что не сделаю тебе больно. Обещаю. Слышишь?  
\- Слышу, - шепчет Кира.  
\- Веришь мне?  
Кира молчит. А потом чуть поворачивает голову и открывает глаза – голубые-голубые, чуть поблескивающие от слез.  
И робко улыбается.  
\- Верю, тайчо. Вам – верю.  
Гин входит в него медленно, осторожно – как и обещал, и не отрывает глаз от Киры, следит за каждой сменой выражения его лица. Кира смотрит на него в ответ, и это придает уверенности обоим.  
Ритм Кира подхватывает быстро, и даже пытается подмахивать – надо же, какая самоотверженность, с ноткой уважения думает Гин. Парнишка, конечно, тесный, но не настолько… чтобы этого нельзя было исправить. Впрочем, исправлять тоже можно по-разному.  
\- Т-тайчо, - на выдохе. – Сильнее…  
Сильнее? Ну, смотри, Изуру.  
На меня смотри.  
Кончают они почти одновременно.  
Гин обессиленно падает, в траву, в одуванчики… в объятия Изуру, неровные, дрожащие, но жадные. Теперь уже Кира проходится губами всюду, куда только может дотянуться, и Гин прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь этим прикосновениям. Надо бы потихоньку в отряд собираться... а, ладно, перебьется отряд как-нибудь и без них.  
\- Изуррру, - негромко тянет он, смакуя на языке это имя, кажется, такое же солнечное, как и его обладатель.  
\- Да, тайчо? – Кира тут же вскидывается, вопросительно глядя на него. Гин смеется и машет рукой.  
\- Ничего, ничего. Просто – Изуру.  
Просто Изуру, думает он. А больше ничего и не нужно.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Кэйго, упоминание Баргана  
> Рейтинг: PG-13

Говорят, черные смерчи выбирают грешников. Гин не очень-то в это верит, но факты есть факты: все до единой жертвы смерчей - отнюдь не образчики добродетели. Хотя, с другой стороны, кто сегодня не без греха?  
Выхода из смерча только два - или вывалиться, отделавшись легкими ссадинами и ушибами, или разлететься на сотни кусочков - так, что в гроб нечего класть будет. А еще все пережившие подобное утверждают, что внутри смерча ощущается нечто типа глубокого кидо-сканирования. И смерчи никогда не выбирают себе в жертву первого встречного - могут не один километр прокружить в поисках объекта, достойного своего внимания. Но уж если выбрали - ни за что не отцепятся. Правда, можно сбить смерч на какого-нибудь большего... грешника (Гин мысленно морщится - слишком не любит официальное церковное объяснение природы черных смерчей) - например, удирая от смерча, пробежать мимо какого-нибудь серийного маньяка-убийцы, тогда смерч почти наверняка перекинется на новую жертву. Но где ж этого маньяка возьмешь под рукой, тем более в нужное время и в нужном месте?  
Еще есть поверье, что если дать обещание смерчу в чем-то исправиться и обещание это будет абсолютно искренним - смерч может отпустить. Но в него Гин тем более не верит.  
Как последний вариант схитрить и обыграть странную черную сущность с претензией на божественность - затащить вместе с собой в смерч кого-то белого и пушистого, то есть чистого и невинного. Или, по крайней мере, почище и поневиннее уже выбранной жертвы. Всех попавших в свое черное чрево смерчи судят оптом - или обоих помилуют, или только по ДНК и удастся опознать; ну, или сразу уж хоронить в общей могиле - если у наследников денег на ДНК-тест не хватило.  
Гин уверен, что такому поведению черных смерчей существует другое объяснение, без этих религиозных заморочек. Но каковы бы ни были причины, с фактами не поспоришь. Статистика - штука упрямая.  
Все эти варианты Гин перебирает, петляя, словно заяц, по отряду в попытке удрать от преследующего его смерча. Мда, то ли с грешниками и маньяками у них тут явная напряженка, то ли он этому смерчу особенно приглянулся. И что обидно, чистые и невинные личности на пути тоже как-то не попадаются. Хотя таких в армии найти - почти без вариантов, а до города ему-то не добежать. Вся надежда на маньяков и садистов была, но и те где-то попрятались. Попрятались, кстати, вообще все - ну, кто мозгами не обделен. Никому не хочется попасться под горячую руку, будь то смерч или капитан. Сразу и не выберешь, что пострашнее. Эх, обидно помирать, он столько на этот имидж работал…  
Хотя нет, погодите. Что это за чистая и невинная личность таращится на него во все глаза, замерев в дверях корпуса с открытым ртом?  
Пару секунд Гин взвешивает заманчивую мысль утащить Киру с собой. Зная Киру, в общем-то, можно не сомневаться в счастливом исходе "испытания" - исполнителен, вежлив, скромен, не пьет.. почти. В постели вот тоже... быстро учится и вообще старается, умница просто. Это ж за грех не считается, верно?  
Но кто знает, вдруг у милого светлого мальчика полон шкаф скелетов?  
Гин решает не рисковать и чуть корректирует свой маршрут, намереваясь обогнуть корпус задворками. Но Кира решает за него - срывается с места и летит наперерез, через кусты, один раз спотыкается, но тут же торопливо поднимается и бежит дальше, упрямо, отчаянно, и Гин настолько обалдевает от такого безрассудства, что замирает на месте, забыв про смерч - вот только смерч про него забывать не собирается.  
Кира налетает на своего капитана, сбивая его с ног, и даже успевает пробормотать какие-то извинения, когда их накрывает.  
Внутри смерча темно. Ну, наверно. Гин на всякий случай не открывает глаз - мало ли сколько сора, пыли и прочей дряни эта черная зараза успела в себя всосать? Только покрепче прижимает к себе Киру. Их мотает, крутит, вертит, переворачивает вверх ногами, и вбок ногами, и вообще во все стороны - где какая, не разобрать, ничего не разобрать, верх, низ, своя нога, чужая рука? Уши закладывает сразу и надолго. И единственное, что еще остается неизменным – Кира в его руках, вцепившихся намертво, чтобы не отпустить, чтобы не потеряться, потому что перспектива остаться в этом миксере одному его не прельщает совершенно.  
Ах да, кажется, надо что-то пообещать...  
Сканирование он чувствует сразу, не кожей - изнутри. Чувство знакомое, но… неуютное. Очень. Будто тебя положили под микроскоп и придирчиво рассматривают, вертят так и сяк, раздумывая, сразу в отстойник или еще пригодится?  
Как бы так намекнуть, что в отстойник мне еще рановато…  
Он не только прижимает к себе Киру, Кира и сам прижимается в ответ, да так эффективно, что мысли Гина сразу сворачивают не туда. А у мальчика потенциал, однако, восхищенно думает Гин. Надо будет на досуге с этим потенциалом поработать.  
В следующую секунду их встряхивает так, что Гин начинает беспокоиться, что не доживет до реализации своих идей. Не доживут, точнее. Оба. Думай, Гин, думай. Что бы пообещать такого, чтоб не пришлось жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь? И не соврешь ведь, «черный глаз» не простит. Прецеденты были.  
Я же хороший, с какой-то даже грустью думает Гин. Я отличный капитан, а что боятся все - так правильно, капитана надо бояться и уважать. В отряде у меня порядок, отрядная территория подметена, отчеты сдаются вовремя, и миссии в норы у нас всегда успешные…  
Их снова встряхивает, еще сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Гин тихо шипит, прикусив язык, и только сильнее обхватывает Киру.  
Да и мальчика я вот не обижаю, честное слово, даже наоборот, радую.. нечасто, но это уж как придется. А что сверху побыть не даю - так я никому из своего отряда не даю, кредо такое, понимаете ли…  
Их встряхивает в третий раз, и темно становится уже не только в глазах, но и в голове. Последняя мысль вспыхивает в мозгу Гина и тут же затухает, вместе с сознанием.  
«Но можно, конечно, сделать исключение…»

Гин приходит в себя на какой-то поляне посреди леса. В голове тихо, хорошо и пусто. Локти и колени ноют, ободранные, но руки-ноги на месте - вообще прекрасно.  
Живой, растроганно думает он, глядя на обрамленное ветвями деревьев небо.  
Кира тоже живой - возится где-то под боком, все еще цепляясь за хаори, пытается отдышаться.  
\- Ич… Ичимару… тайчо…  
\- Поздравляю, Изуру. Твоя светлая карма спасла нас обоих, - Гин щурится, когда из-за облака выползает солнце.  
Кира прерывисто вздыхает и наконец разжимает руки, отстраняясь от капитана. Эй, куда, куда! недовольно думает Гин и вдруг вспоминает свое обещание.  
Ну, что ж поделаешь.  
\- Иди сюда, Изуру, - он притягивает лейтенанта обратно, и тот почти не сопротивляется - видно, все еще не может прийти в себя от пережитого. - Хочу немного поощрить тебя за положительность.

Кира, конечно, сверху. Ну, по крайней мере, он так думает. Или боится думать.  
Гин смеется, направляет и показывает, и Кира чувствует себя школьником; вот только такому их точно не учили. Может быть, зря. Может быть, тогда он бы сейчас не краснел, а проявлял хоть какую-то инициативу. Тайчо ведь этого от него ждет, правильно?  
Или нет?  
Гин смеется.  
\- Это был первый и последний раз, Изуру.  
Кира кивает - он так захвачен новыми ощущениями, что не может говорить. Гин смотрит на него с улыбкой.  
Это был… интересный опыт. Пожалуй, можно будет как-нибудь и повторить. Как-нибудь. Может быть.  
Впрочем, Кире об этом знать вовсе не обязательно.

* * *  
Гин одним движением перемахивает через отрядный забор и понимает, что не успевает - совсем чуть-чуть, на секунду-две, но команда внутренней службы расследований покажется из-за поворота раньше, чем он закроет за собой дверь кабинета. Ну и ладно. Гин резко тормозит, останавливается в двух шагах от спасительной двери, разворачивается и небрежно облокачивается о перила - только полы хаори взмывают словно крылья за спиной - и лучезарно улыбается подбегающим к нему запыхавшимся рядовым во главе с лейтенантом. Ну надо же, дюжину человек послать за ним не пожалели. Ценят; вернее, боятся. Пока мальчишки переводят дух - по самому Гину ни разу не заподозришь, что он несся сюда в шунпо через территорию половины армии, а не стоит тут на крылечке последние полчаса - Гин цепко окидывает их взглядом. У двоих, что держатся позади всех, в руках тяжелый анти-кидо-станнер. Аканна. Если включат - ему мало не покажется. С точки зрения людей без кидо-способностей такой станнер издает лишь крайне неприятный звук, но вот любого кидошника на милю окрест от его активации словно тяжелым мешком по голове огреет.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо? - лейтенант делает неуверенный шаг вперед. - Почему вы не у себя?  
\- Вот, вышел подышать ночным воздухом. Сегодняшняя ночь так прекрасна. Только послушайте, как поют цикады... - Гин ухмыляется, прерывая себя на полуслове. - Или вы что-то имеете против, Кэйго-кун?  
\- Ваш лейтенант Хисаги-сан только что был задержан в недозволенном месте, - холодно отрезает фукутайчо из следственного отдела. - Извольте проследовать за нами.  
\- Яри-яри, - Гин качает головой, но не двигается с места. - Какой непослушный Шухей-кун. Вот сколько раз ему говорил, нельзя игнорировать комендантский час, установленный для кидошников. Вот видите, я же не нарушаю - от заката до рассвета не покидаю расположение отряда, как и положено.  
\- Ичимару-сан, - Кэйго кивает двоим, держащим станнер, - даже если вы не пойдете с нами добровольно, у меня все равно приказ доставить вас в дознавательный отдел.  
Гин пожимает плечами и медленно спускается по ступенькам. Хотя сколько их там - лишь три? Как ни затягивай каждый шаг, особо времени не выиграешь. Гина окружают со всех сторон, но наручники надеть никто не рискует. А Гин и не упрощает им задачу, выжидательно скрестив руки на груди.  
Кэйго задумчиво крутит на пальце поблескивающие в свете луны браслеты, но решает лишний раз не нарываться. Не то что бы Ичимару мог ему что-то реально противопоставить при таком раскладе, но эти ж кидошники - как звери бешеные. Может и не посмотреть, что один против дюжины, и что станнером они его все равно сразу вырубят - пусть только посмеет броситься. Может и посметь - вон как глаза из-под челки люто поблескивают, и успеть - станнер-то тайчо-кидошника только через несколько секунд уложит. А за эти несколько секунд тот легко половину его отряда выкосит. Ууууу! Нелюдь двухсотлетняя! От нормального человека к этому времени уже только скелет бы и остался. А этому хоть бы хны – прыгает, как кузнечик белобрысый, да только ухмыляется. Кэйго зло сплевывает в траву. Ничего, рано или поздно допрыгается. И этот, и все остальные кидошники-недобитки жукам на корм пойдут.  
Так они и уходят из отряда - то ли тайчо с почетным караулом, то ли арестант в окружении охраны.

Гин задумчиво пялится в потолок камеры. Вообще-то он его не видит, но смотреть это ему ничуть не мешает. Гин в который раз мысленно прогоняет события того вечера, лишний раз убеждаясь, что - нет, он нигде не прокололся. Его никто не видел - в этом Гин уверен. А что нашли следы его реяцу в кабинете Барган-самы, так и неудивительно, Гин как раз там был вечером, накануне. А счетчики реяцу не настолько точны, чтобы уловить такую несущественную временную разницу. Так что доказать присутствие Гина там ночью дознаватели никак не могут. Гин досадливо морщится, потирая ноющее запястье. У следователя на него ничего нет. Да и на Шухея, по сути, тоже. Ну, прогуливался тот темной ночью вдоль окон Барган-самы, ну, нарушил комендантский час, что с того-то? Повод для выговора, не более. В покои генерала Шухей не заходил - Гин-то не идиот, так что реяцу Хисаги там нет. Но следователь вцепился в них как репей в собачий хвост. Хоть и сам понимает, что без признания подозреваемых у него не то что дела, а и состава преступления особо-то то и нет - Гин не успел найти компромат на генерала, и пришлось уносить ноги с пустыми руками. Что вдвойне обидно. Предыдущая добыча, подтверждающая не вполне законные делишки Барган-самы, уже потеряла свою актуальность, и ею генерала теперь особо не припугнешь, а общаться с Барган-самой, не имея против него ни единого козыря - слишком дорого выходит, и для Гина - в первую очередь. Вот только затея не удалась, и вместо рычага влияния на Барган-саму они нашли только проблемы себе на голову.  
Гин вздыхает. Следователь - гад такой, жучиное отродье, на пустом месте прицепился. Ведь не выйдет у него ничего без их признания, не выйдет. Вот теперь и старается, это самое признание выбивает. Не выбьет, конечно, будто им с Хисаги впервой так отмалчиваться, но все равно - неприятно. И обидно. Ведь ни за что задержали. Даже, можно сказать, права не имели... Но только это у них с Шухеем никаких прав нет. Показалось следователю крайне подозрительным, что Гинов лейтенант ночью под окнами Гинового же генерала разгуливал, и все - достаточный повод для проверки лояльности кидо-тварей. Тьфу!  
Гин мрачно смотрит в потолок. Следователь такой упорный попался, что если сам результатов не добьется, то может и спецотряд вызвать. А с этими ребятами Гину тем более не хочется связываться. Эх, если бы у него было алиби... Алиби! Гин рывком садится и думает, что он идиот. Ведь у него в отряде уже больше полугода служит настоящая загадка, которую Гин все собирается разгадать, да все недосуг. Но сырая темная камера как раз очень способствует разгадыванию ребусов. Тем более, ответ уже давно очевиден, просто настолько невероятен, что Гин упорно его игнорирует.  
Кира Изуру - кидошник. Вероятно, из молодых, родившихся уже после революции. Да, последние сто лет кидо-способности тщательно выявляют и стирают еще в детстве. Но Гин прекрасно понимает, что даже самое частое сито не позволяет поймать всех. Для того и существует спецотряд, чтобы находить и уничтожать тех немногих, кто избежал государственной программы "нормализации" детей. Сам Гин никогда в жизни не сталкивался с такими - "дикими", необученными кидошниками. Ему-то за порог армии ход давно заказан, а ни один "дикий" кидошник никогда сюда не сунется - ума хватает не лезть в единственное место в мире, где еще сохранились остатки старой военной школы кидо, и где их могут раскусить не только специально натасканные бойцы из спецуры, а и любой кидошник, служащий в обычном отряде - вроде Гина или Шухея. Хотя, с другой стоны, армия - единственное место, где "диких" никто из спецуры искать не будет, да и не ищет. Ибо зачем? Свои, армейские рано или поздно заметят и доложат - ведь если промолчишь и тебя поймают на укрывательстве "дикого" - все, конец. Не будет уже ни допросов, ни дознаний, ни пыточных - только быстрый и короткий расстрел.  
Да, не свезло мальчишке. Это ж надо было так на распределении попасть, чтобы загреметь в отряд, где и капитан, и лейтенант - кидошники из старой армии. То-то Кира от них так шарахается, чуть ли не больше жуков боится. Если не смотришь за ним - вроде и неплохо с обязанностями фукутайчо справляется, но стоит на горизонте появиться Гину или Шухею, сразу все начинает валиться у Изуру из рук, парень нервничает, ошибается, допускает глупейшие промахи.  
Но как "дикий" кидошник без учителя, без книг сам по себе смог интуитивно научиться так хорошо скрывать свою реяцу? Настолько хорошо, что, даже уже подозревая и специально присматриваясь к Кире, Гин ни разу ничего не заметил? Это - загадка, на которую у Гина пока нет ответа. Ну, не считая того, что он ошибся, и Кира все-таки не кидошник. Но тогда ничто другое не складывается. Откуда Кира знает про жуков-глодальщиков? Как ухитрился в тот раз выжить в норах с раненым тайчо на руках? И эти периодически проявляемые Кирой чудеса быстроты реакции и неуловимости в нужном (вернее, как раз в ненужном - для Киры) месте - как объяснить? Нет, то, что Изуру кидошник - самое логичное обоснование, хотя и невероятное. Вот и прекрасный повод проверить подвернулся. Гин ухмыляется в потолок.  
Если Кира - обычный человек, то просто не услышит его менто-посыла, не поймет, что нужно говорить следователю. Нет, при самих дознавателях Гин ментальное кидо не сможет использовать - чертовы глушащие браслеты. Но если он заявит Киру как свое алиби, то пока того будут вести в отдел дознания, когда Кира будет уже близко, но еще не в кабинете следователя - тогда вполне реально достучаться. Если Кира все-таки кидошник. И вся эта теория - не бред разгулявшегося воображения Ичимару-тайчо.  
Разве что... Гин зябко ежится от неприятной мысли. Если Кира – кидошник, и поймет, что Гин его раскусил, то ему вообще-то выгоднее избавиться от Гина. И даже если он услышит менто-посыл, то может сделать вид, что ничего не было. Гин закусывает губу. Нет, неправильно. Если Гин разгадал его секрет, то мог бы и сдать следователю, а раз этого не делает, раз в менто-посыле предлагает соврать и подтвердить алиби - это ведь демонстрация доверия, и достаточно очевидная. То есть, Кире выгоднее принять предлагаемую игру, чем отказаться, рискуя, что в этом случае Гин уже точно доложит про него в дознание. Вот только настолько ли умен Кира, чтобы это понять?  
Или, в самом деле, может, просто доложить о Кире следователю? Нет. Неучтенный кидошник в его отряде - слишком соблазнительная и многоплановая возможность. Ради такого стоит рискнуть.

* * *  
Быть в отряде за главного Кире непривычно и неуютно, и даже почти не льстит самолюбию - все перебивает тревога за Гина. Подходит к концу второй день с тех пор, как выпустили его самого, второй день у Киры все холодеет внутри при воспоминаниях о страшном, страшном месте и страшных, страшных людях со страшными, страшными... нет, дальше думать как-то совсем страшно. И тогда было страшно, очень - что не сможет, не выдержит, не там запнется, собьется в показаниях, уличат, поймают, и не будет больше Киры Изуру, потому что не станет Гина - а какой без него Кира? Нет без него Киры, и не было бы никогда. Поэтому врал. Запинался, дрожал, шел красными пятнами - от страха, конечно, а вышло смущением, очень натурально, все поверили.  
Так почему Гина до сих пор нет?  
Кира сидит на ступеньках отрядной столовой, ёжится от вечерней прохлады. Нет смысла идти домой, если дома никто не ждет. Чай не согреет, согрело бы другое, но еще один день ожидания - впустую. Если не увидеть, то хоть почувствовать, поймать тень реяцу-фона на грани сознания - не картинку, не текст, даже не волну эмоций, а глубже, шире, ярче - но как объяснишь такое не-кидошнику? Менто-посыл, тот самый, позавчерашний, настиг Киру в коридоре, накрыл с головой, пригнул к земле - у капитана такая мощная, такая сильная реяцу, не чета ему, недолейтенанту... И отдышаться толком не успел, как его привели к следователю. Благо, он уже знал, что говорить. Только вот помогло ли?  
В сумеречной тишине неожиданно громко шуршат кусты за углом, хрустит какая-то ветка, а затем - Кира вздрагивает - чьи-то неразборчивые ругательства и надсадный кашель. Он срывается со ступенек, словно подхваченный ветром лист, заворачивает за угол и почти налетает на худое, костлявое тело капитана, неуклюже сложенное пополам в приступе кашля.  
Я - труп, мельком думает Кира, принимая Гина в объятия и опускаясь с ним на траву. Серебристые волосы капитана спутаны, хаори местами порвано, местами.. в крови? Кира торопливо проходится руками по телу в поисках повреждений, и Гин неловко вздрагивает в его руках, давит то ли вздох, то ли... слово "всхлип" Кира даже подумать не решается, слишком нелепо, слишком не то, неправильно...  
Гин резко вскидывает голову, и сквозь упавшие на лоб пряди сверкают щелки глаз - жгуче, ненавидяще. Первый порыв - отшатнуться - Кира давит в себе усилием воли, пытается притянуть капитана ближе, но тот выворачивается, неловко, но удачно; отталкивает Киру левой рукой и пытается подняться, опираясь на нее же. Кира не ждет, что из этого выйдет. Просто ныряет под руку, подставляя плечо и помогая выпрямиться, упрямо поддерживая, не вслушиваясь в бессильное шипение сквозь зубы:  
\- Пшел… прочь…  
Он не добавляет "убью", Кира и сам все понимает. На то они и ненужные, свидетели-то.  
Я - труп, снова думает Кира, и от этой мысли вдруг становится легко и свободно. Его все равно убьют, что бы он ни сделал - так почему бы не сделать немножко больше?  
Слава богу, что в такой час все уже разошлись по казармам, и никто не видит, как капитан и лейтенант пробираются по кустам, а затем по коридорам, к кабинету. Точнее, пробирается больше Кира, стараясь за двоих, а капитан помогает по мере сил, молча, и его напряженное, с присвистом, дыхание рождает в голове лейтенанта картины одну страшней другой. Кира трясет головой - не нужно ему это, не сейчас. Боялся он раньше, бояться будет потом, а сейчас - некогда.  
Пока Гин устраивается на диванчике, пытаясь принять наименее болезненную позу, Кира носится по кабинету, резво, но бесшумно, собирая все необходимое. Затем опускается перед капитаном на колени.  
\- Ичимару-сан…  
Гин не смотрит на него. Сидит, ссутулившись, все так же не говоря ни слова, и весь его вид - олицетворение усталости, многолетней, многовековой, как будто ему тысяча лет, не меньше, и давно побелевшие волосы только дополняют образ. Не глядя протягивает руку, ладонью вверх - будто бы в знак примирения, и Кира хватается за нее, как за спасательный круг, хоть и знает, что не может здесь быть ни примирения, ни прощения. Капитан - его капитан - не прощает.  
Кира бинтует ободранные запястья, такие тонкие, хрупкие на вид - и не только на вид, оказывается.. Ничего, кости он сращивать умеет, а ссадины заживут, да и все равно под длинными рукавами никто ничего не увидит. Обрабатывает ожоги на груди и ребрах, синяки на шее, глубокие царапины на спине - откуда они, Кира предпочитает не задумываться. Потом поднимается, увлекая Гина за собой к комнате отдыха, к кровати.  
Кира абсолютно уверен, что до завтра ему не дожить, так что - чего терять! - осторожно обнимает капитана, сперва одной рукой, потом и второй, потом прижимаясь всем телом - осторожно, чтобы не потревожить раны. Гин не сопротивляется - видно, задремал уже, думает Кира. Смотрит на осунувшееся лицо капитана, вздыхает и зарывается носом в мягкие пряди волос.  
Убью, сонно думает Гин, слушая тихое сопение лейтенанта под ухом. Непременно убью. Когда-нибудь.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Шухей  
> Пэйринги: Гин/Кира, Шухей/Кира, Гин/Шухей, Кира/Гин  
> Предупреждение: секс по сомнительному согласию  
> Рейтинг: R

Шухей распахивает дверь капитанского кабинета, да так и застывает с перекошенным лицом. Гин поднимает голову и ухмыляется: ну совсем обнаглел старший фукутайчо, прям как к себе в казарму заходит - еще б пинком ноги дверь открыл. Кира под ним вздрагивает и еще сильнее вжимается в своего тайчо, словно пытается спрятаться.  
\- Аканна, Хисаааги, - издевательски тянет Гин, - почему на пороге стоишь, дверь не закрываешь? Сквозняк гоняешь?  
Шухей деревянно делает шаг вперед и со стуком захлопывает за собой дверь. В глазах обида, и непонимание, и яростная ненависть - не к нему, к Кире. Ну почему его капитан именно с этим ничтожеством? Из всего отряда - именно с ним?!  
Гин думает и быстро. Действительно, как-то нехорошо получилось. Пока там Шухей в допросных за его авантюры отдувался и собственной кровью и болью в очередной раз доказывал преданность своему тайчо, он тут с Кирой... Да еще и застал так неудачно. Обидится мальчик. И прав будет. Он же у него ревнивый. До сознательного вредительства самому Гину не докатится, а вот Кире может что-то сделать. Запросто. Нехорошо.  
Решение приходит почти мгновенно.  
\- Присоединяйся, Хисаги-кун, - Гин ехидно-ласково улыбается Шухею, одним движением выходит из Киры, отстраняет от себя и подталкивает к Хисаги.  
Кира бледнеет и умоляюще смотрит на Гина. А вот для Киры у него припасена улыбка похолоднее. Почти ледяная. А как ты думал, мальчик? Решил, что пару раз своего капитана спас, и у них тут теперь совьется уютное любовное гнездышко? Размечтался. Все мы не в том времени и месте, когда и где такое бывает возможным. Ты - в чертовой новой армии, где и обычному-то солдату ничего хорошего, кроме смерти в сражении с жуками, не светит, а уж кидошнику - и подавно. Привыкай. Смирись и выживи - или подохни. Третьего пути нет.  
Шухей замирает на секунду, а потом делает шаг вперед, обхватывая Киру за плечи. Тот пытается вырваться и оглядывается, как загнанный зверек, но Гин уже стоит сзади, прижимая Киру собою к Шухею и не давая отстраниться.  
Что всегда отдельно умиляет Гина в своем старшем фукутайчо - это его способность стремительно раздеваться в любой ситуации. Кира еще толком не осознал, что происходит, а уже оказался зажатым между двух обнаженных возбужденных тел.  
Кира снова пытается вырваться, но это совершенно бесполезно - любой из них даже в одиночку удержал бы его без труда, а уж против обоих у Киры ни единого шанса. Руки Гина и Шухея случайно встречаются на теле Киры, и Гин чувствует, насколько холодны пальцы Хисаги - прямо-таки ледяные. Не разжимая объятий, Шухей разворачивает Киру спиной к себе, и перед лицом Гина оказываются перепуганные, умоляющие глаза Изуру. Гин улыбается и вытирает ему слезы. Шухей тоже видит его лицо, и это все усложняет. Данное представление - прежде всего для Хисаги, так что Гин отводит взгляд от буквально цепляющегося за него Киры и смотрит в глаза Шухею - одобряюще и поощрительно. Кира вздрагивает и начинает всхлипывать, но Гин закрывает ему рот поцелуем, все так же не отводя взгляда от Шухея. Гин ощущает его сильные и резкие толчки даже через разделяющее их тело Киры. Тот дрожит и пытается жаться к Гину в поисках хоть какой-то защиты, в этот момент более всего напоминая забитого бездомного щенка. Но Гин должен быть безжалостен. Обязан. Для Шухея и ради Киры. Потому что Хисаги он ни разу не пожалел за все сто лет, что они вместе. И если тот хотя бы заподозрит тень сочувствия к Кире, то никогда уже этого не простит и не забудет - не ему, Кире. Гин слишком хорошо знает Шухея. Сам выбирал. Но, видимо, вкусы за сто лет-то немного изменились, раз сегодня он был вместе с Кирой. Хотя вообще-то Кира совершенно не в его вкусе. В его вкусе как раз Шухей, так почему же...  
Гин резко вываливается из внезапной нахлынувшей задумчивости - Кира беззвучно и отчаянно рыдает ему в плечо. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Он должен видеть Киру, но так, чтобы его не видел Шухей. Гин отстраняется от Киры, оставляя его в полном распоряжении Хисаги. Кира пытается цепляться за ускользающего тайчо, но удержать Гина ему, естественно, не удается.  
Воспользовавшись полученной свободой, Шухей бросает Киру на разложенный диван - тот самый, на котором он так некстати застал своего капитана с младшим фукутайчо.  
Беспомощно взмахнув руками, Кира падает на спину. Шухей тут же наваливается сверху, задирает Кире ноги, резко разводя в стороны, и снова вбивается в него, начиная быстрые ритмичные движения, с каждым разом почти полностью выходя и с каким-то остервенением насаживая Киру на себя все глубже и глубже. Безвольно разметавшийся по диванчику Кира белее простыней и как тряпичная кукла дергается после каждого толчка Шухея.  
Гин недобро ухмыляется в спину Хисаги. Что-то слишком много сладкого тебе сегодня перепадает, надо подкислить. Он подходит сзади, небрежно, слегка царапая ногтями, проводит по позвоночнику Шухея. Тот вздрагивает, прекрасно представляя, что последует за неожиданной лаской. Ты все правильно понял, Хисаги, продолжай, не отвлекайся. Да, знаю, после пыточных это особенно больно, но ничего - потерпишь, не впервой.  
Входя в Шухея, Гин ловит расфокусированный и уже плывущий взгляд Киры - смотри на меня! Просто смотри мне в глаза. Ты же не побоялся полезть за мной в паутину жука-глодальщика, не испугался прыгнуть в черный смерч, Изуру, ты даже меня уже почти не боишься. Что тебе какой-то Хисаги? Ну это же просто Шухей - мой бестолковый, порывистый, ревнивый и преданный фукутайчо. Ты же сильнее и умнее его. Да, ты хорошо это скрываешь, но я же знаю, Изуру, я знаю.  
По лицу Киры снова текут слезы, но он смотрит на Гина - не отрываясь, словно завороженный взглядом своего капитана. Смотрит так, будто между ними нет никого и ничего.  
Ичимару снова улыбается. Сегодня он заставил обоих своих фукутайчо пройти по грани - по очень тонкой грани. И даже ухитрился никого из них не потерять - по крайней мере сегодня. Чему Гин искренне рад, потому что если бы у него не вышло, ему бы пришлось убить одного из них. А он пока не готов выбирать. И не уверен, будет ли вообще когда-нибудь готов к такому выбору. При необходимости - сделает без колебаний. Но любой ценой постарается избежать, не жалея ни себя, ни их.

* * *  
В первые минуты Шухей не уверен, что ему стоит остаться. Он смотрит в ехидно сощуренные глаза Гина, краем глаза отмечает испуганно сжавшегося парнишку... нет, ему здесь не место. Ему надо выйти и закрыть за собой дверь - и, может, даже хлопнуть. В конце концов, он имеет право на остатки самоуважения.  
Впрочем, он знает, что не уйдет. Взгляд Гина будто бы физически давит, пришпиливая его к полу, и ноги – точно чугунные, и даже головы не повернуть, и глаз не отвести. Да, такой у него капитан. Шухей не жалуется, он привык - и к капитанским шуточкам, и к резкостям, и к пренебрежению, и даже к таким вот моментам, когда прекрасно осознаешь, что все твое самоуважение в очередной раз остается по другую сторону двери, но не смеешь сделать и шага прочь от этих завораживающих глаз.  
\- Присоединяйся, Хисаги-кун, - голос тягуч и сладок, как капля майского меда, густого, насыщенного светлым золотом, и вырваться еще можно, но уже не хочется; все, что собой представляет сейчас Шухей – все тонет в этой капле, зачарованное, обездвиженное, покорное воле капитана.  
Шухей встряхивает головой, сбрасывая наваждение, и решительно делает шаг вперед, сгребая парнишку за плечи. Уж не знаю, чем ты ему приглянулся, но за право быть с тайчо нужно уметь платить. Шухей умеет. И кое-кого сейчас научит.  
Он стремительно избавляется от одежды, жадно проходится руками по худощавому телу лейтенанта и вздрагивает, натолкнувшись на руки Гина – всегда прохладные, сейчас эти пальцы впиваются в его кожу, как раскаленное железо. Глаза Гина – две узкие щелки, и в них читается одобрение… или предостережение. Или намек? Боги, эти глаза сводят его с ума, от этих прикосновений все там, внизу сводит сладкой судорогой, а это тело, зажатое между ними... Гину не принадлежит, но какая к черту разница?  
Он представляет, что под ним не это белобрысое ничтожество, годное только бумажки заполнять, а худое, гибкое, сильное тело капитана, такое завораживающе недоступное… распластанное под ним, покорно подающееся навстречу в ритме, который задает он, Шухей - пьянящее чувство вседозволенности сносит ему крышу, он стонет от наслаждения, запрокидывает голову и видит прямо перед собой Гина, тонкие губы на бледном лице, растянутые в понимающей, и оттого еще более язвительной улыбке. Гин видит его насквозь, все его мысли, чувства и фантазии, но Шухею плевать; близость капитана кружит ему голову, и он инстинктивно тянется вперед, но губы встречают лишь воздух - Гин смеется, уворачивается от него, опускает голову к Кире и закрывает поцелуем очередной всхлип. Шухей бессильно трясет головой, рычит и вбивается в Киру еще резче, и кончает через десять секунд, и в ушах у него стоит смех капитана.

* * *  
В кабинет заглядывает Шухей с какими-то папками; впрочем, папки ему только для вида: окинув быстрым взглядом комнату, старший лейтенант не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха.  
\- Кого-то ищешь, Хисаги-сан? - Гин склоняет голову к плечу, с любопытством разглядывая лейтенанта. Ему нравится дразнить Шухея, подмечать поджатые губы и сдвинутые брови, которые не выльются ни в истерику, ни даже в замечание, слишком хорошо Шухей умеет держать себя в руках. А жаль; на его истерику Гин бы посмотрел с большим интересом. Хоть какие-то развлечение в отрядных буднях.  
Шухей хмурится, перекладывая папки в другую руку. Они ему мешают; он не знает, куда их деть. Гораздо лучше старший лейтенант смотрится с мечом, но в кабинет капитана с мечом не ходят.  
\- Не могу его найти, как в воду канул. Реяцу скрывает, что ли… хотя какая у него реяцу, смех один. Капитан, вот ей-богу, не могу понять, на что он вам сдался? Слабак же!  
Я же лучше, недоговаривает он, но по темным глазам все прекрасно видно. Открытая книга, не без раздражения думает Гин. Бери и читай, пока не надоест. А зачем читать одно и то же по сто раз?  
А вот Кира… непрост.  
\- И этот слабак ухитряется избегать тебя уже пятый день? Хиса-аги, ну это же несерьезно. Ты кидошник или кто?  
Шухей злится, не может понять, на кого, и от этого злится еще больше. На капитана злиться бессмысленно, на себя - повода нет. А третий (лишний, конечно, разве это не очевидно) снова пропал, и ни ответа не добьешься, ни напряжения не сбросишь.  
\- Поймаю - выебу до беспамятства, - обещает он сквозь зубы, больше себе, чем кому-то еще. Гин насмешливо щурится из-под полуприкрытых век.  
\- Если поймаешь.

* * *  
Кире лежать неудобно; угол стола впивается в поясницу, а руки уже затекли, но все это мелочи - по сравнению с тонкими цепкими пальцами, блуждающими по его телу. Он моргает и видит склонившегося над ним Гина, его перевернутое лицо, перевернутую улыбку, прищуренные глаза, которые тоже ему улыбаются, и уже от одного этого взгляда Кира готов кончить на месте, не дожидаясь Шухея… впрочем, тот не отстает, и Кира морщится, резко выдыхая от боли. Он закрыл бы глаза, но в этом нет смысла; даже постаравшись, он не может представить на месте старшего лейтенанта Гина. Гин другой. Ласковее, осторожнее… иногда, а иногда и жестче, но неизменно другой, Кира не спутает это ни с чем. Он так соскучился по Гину, по его рукам, по его губам, которые, кажется, даже в поцелуе запечатлевают улыбку, и ради этого он готов потерпеть и стол, и Шухея, и все на свете, лишь бы его не отпускали, лишь бы эти руки были с ним, стирали ему слезы; он впивается пальцами в плечи капитана и не смеет закрыть глаза, потому что тогда он останется совсем один, а это – страшнее всего прочего, вместе взятого.  
Уже потом, лежа без сна у себя в комнате, Кира прокручивает события этого дня снова и снова, пытаясь понять, что он упускает - картинка в его голове не складывается, не хочет складываться. Или, скорее, самому Кире не хочется класть на место недостающий кусочек пазла, потому что он боится того, что может увидеть. Может, это вовсе и не от этой картинки кусочек. Может, от другой, совсем другой, просто в кармане завалялся, и Кира мнет его вспотевшими пальцами, кусая губы, ища выход, ища объяснение, оправдание – но снова и снова возвращается к тому, с чего все началось. Чем и закончится.  
С одиночеством проще смириться, если не знаешь иного. Кира давно привык к нему и уже почти перестал замечать - еще в детстве, о котором вспоминает редко и без особой печали – да и нечего там вспоминать.  
Кария-сан заботился о нем как о собственном сыне… вот только сыном ни разу не назвал, о значении слов «мама» и «папа» Кира узнал много позже – у него самого всегда был только Кария-сенсей, да кто-нибудь из семпаев, присматривавших за ним по приказу того же Карии. С друзьями тоже не сложилось – не с кем было дружить, в то время и в том месте было слишком мало детей, да и те – все высокородные, наследники известных семей. А он кто? Безродный приемыш на шее у Кария-сана, бесталанный нахлебник при одной из лучших кидо-школ там, куда теперь нет возврата, но, может, оно и к счастью?  
Здесь, среди обычных людей, он еще более одинок; инстинкт самосохранения не позволяет сходиться с ними. Слишком много Кира знает и умеет, и даже сотой доли его знаний хватит, чтобы оказаться на костре - или, что куда более современно, в подземельях отдела дознания. Где он либо благополучно самоуничтожится, спасибо сенсею за качественную блокировку воспоминаний, либо... ну уж нет, самоуничтожение в этом случае – намного более привлекательный исход.  
Он так долго был один, так бесконечно долго, и казалось, что так будет всегда – из года в год держаться в сторонке, держать рот на замке, глаза в пол, ни словом, ни жестом не выдать, что умеешь такое, что окружающим тебя людям – беспечным, веселым, обычным – и не снилось никогда. Никто не поймет, никто не не оценит. Никому не довериться. Боги, он же почти успел привыкнуть...  
А тут ему взяли и спасли жизнь. И это все усложнило.  
Ичимару-тайчо улыбается так, будто знает все на свете. Но это не так. Если бы Ичимару-тайчо знал все – в том числе все про него, Киру – самого Киры давно бы уже на свете не стало.  
Ичимару-тайчо – кидошник. Из тех, военных, старой закалки. И лейтенант у него такой же, и потому об их отряде гуляет дурная слава - не только чистку пережили, сволочи, но еще и руководящие посты заняли! При Барган-саме много не поруководишь, конечно, но хоть какая-то доля свободы. Кире об этом – только мечтать. И молчать, все время молчать. Делать вид, что тебя нет. А потом, со временем, начинать в это верить.  
А потом, внезапно – Гин. И ты, тоже внезапно – есть. Живешь. Дышишь. Ползаешь в непроглядной тьме жучьих нор, цепляешься за руки, падаешь на траву, и мир вокруг тебя такой сочный и яркий, каким не бывал, казалось, никогда прежде, и ты в этом мире - такой живой, такой непривычно настоящий, не бледная тень незадачливого кидошника, а Кира. Кира Изуру. Когда ты такой живой, даже собственное имя можно произнести с гордостью – в кои-то веки.  
А потом сказка заканчивается, и ты снова один на один с беспощадной реальностью – ты никто, тебя нет, тебя не должно быть, и всем плевать, и капитану в первую очередь. Ты ему не нужен. У него есть Хисаги-сан – о, Хисаги-сан хороший лейтенант. И боевой товарищ. И любовник. А Кира? Кира не блещет ни в том, ни в другом, а про третье и говорить смешно! С его-то опытом, точнее, его отсутствием, все, что он может - быть послушной куклой в руках Ичимару, покорно принимать ласки, принимать в себя, как немыслимой ценности дар, мечтая однажды вернуть подаренное, но – только мечтать, всегда только мечтать. И молчать. Куклы не разговаривают.  
Вот только куклам иногда снятся сны, в которых они – живые.

* * *  
Кира больше не ждет Гина на ступеньках отряда поздними вечерами - вернее, у него хватает ума этого не делать. Он не совсем понимает, почему пережил ту ночь, но наверняка знает, что второй раз ему так не повезет. Нет, он все еще ждет капитана, но уже далеко не так явно – иной раз даже не выходит из комнаты, только напряженно прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит по другую сторону двери. А иногда делает вид, что засиживается над бумагами, и тогда есть шанс поймать краем глаза мелькнувшую полу капитанского хаори, а если повезет – и его обладателя. После докладов у Барган-самы Гин приходит… разный, но всегда своими ногами, и Кира благоразумно под этими ногами не мешается, не навязывает ненужную заботу, даже чаю не предлагает – а что к возвращению капитана чайник всегда горячий, так это просто лейтенанту передохнуть от бумаг захотелось, бывают же совпадения. Впрочем, Гин никогда этим чайником не пользуется, сразу проходит к себе; иногда бросает Кире пару указаний или просто отсылает его спать, неизменно широко улыбаясь, и Кира робко улыбается в ответ, тайно мечтая еще хоть раз увидеть Ичимару-тайчо настоящим, без этой маски. Увидеть и умереть, да. Гин не выносит, когда его жалеют, и Кира уважает эту позицию, пусть и не разделяет.  
Но Кира ведь не жалеет капитана. Зачем? У него замечательный капитан, сильный и смелый, и невероятно быстрый, на полигоне ему нет равных, и в бою тоже, а когда он растирает ладони и разводит их в стороны, накаляя заклинание, на голубоватые молнии, судорожно бьющиеся в его руках, можно смотреть до бесконечности. Кире кажется, жучьи твари должны падать замертво от одного вида капитана, взявшегося за кидо; впрочем, они и так падают секунды спустя, не успев и пискнуть, и только легкий дымок вьется от почерневших суставчатых тел.  
Капитан умеет за себя постоять; не мечом, так словом. А что Кира за него боится… так это не в капитане дело, это Кира у него такой. Объяснить бы еще это Гину… Вот только не добраться ему теперь до Гина, не остаться наедине, как бывало раньше. В том ли причина, что Гин тогда слишком открылся ему той ночью, или в какой-то другой провинности, которой Кира за собой не помнит, но это не значит, что ее нет, или просто так уж получается – он не пытается даже гадать, слишком сложны и запутанны его отношения с капитаном. Или все проще, чем кажется, и никаких отношений и нет вовсе, а есть только тайчо, его верный старший лейтенант и нечаянно прибившийся к ним Кира, годный только для разнообразия личной жизни своего командования?  
Шухея он продолжает избегать, и вполне успешно, но Хисаги-сан сменил стратегию - теперь он подстерегает Киру в кабинете Гина, или за углом от него, или на выходе, так что любая попытка уединиться с капитаном неизменно перетекает в уединение втроем. Ичимару не против, Шухей только за, а у Киры, в общем-то, особого выбора и нет. Вот только с кажым разом становится все больнее - не телу, нет, тело как раз постепенно привыкает, а где-то там, глубоко-глубоко, где живет его восхищение капитаном, преданность и восторг, и решимость выдержать все ради Ичимару-тайчо (и - нет, решимость эта все еще с ним) но как же проще, как намного проще было бы, если бы Гин хоть раз на него посмотрел. Так, как смотрел тогда, по-настоящему. Кира думает, что еще немного, и он смирится с тем, что все это ему лишь привиделось, и он не уверен, что, смирившись, найдет в себе силы двигаться дальше.

* * *  
Кира сидит на берегу речки, болтая босыми ногами в воде. Гин с тенью неудовольствия отмечает, что врасплох застать не удалось. Что же он такое, этот Кира, если - бог с ним, с Шухеем - даже капитан не может подобраться к нему незамеченным!  
Гин ожидает, что Кира спросит, зачем он пришел; может, даже нагрубит, опустит «Ичимару-сан», и его даже можно будет понять… Но Кира молчит, глухо и безразлично, и Гину становится не по себе.  
\- Вот так-так, а что мой лейтенант делает один на берегу речки?  
\- Я не ваш, Ичимару-сан.  
Вот так-так.  
\- А чей же, любопытно было бы узнать?  
\- Вам виднее, - Кира передергивает плечами и сутулится еще больше, - чьим мне сегодня быть.  
Гин присаживается рядом и тоже спускает ноги в воду - прямо так, не разуваясь. Смотрит на профиль Киры, четко очерченный линией челки, упрямый подбородок, голубые глаза, в которых отразилось бы небо, подними Кира голову; но голова опущена, и неба в них нет, в них вообще ничего нет.  
Доигрался, сам себе выговаривает Гин, прислушиваясь к плеску воды и лениво перебирая пряди на затылке Киры. Теряешь мальчика. Столько трудов, а все насмарку, все равно теряешь. А Гин не любит терять. Любит изучать, разбирать на части, копаться в механизме, собирать заново или выбрасывать, но терять - нет, ни за что.  
Он проходится губами по голому плечу Киры, чуть прихватывая зубами кожу - легко, совсем чуть-чуть, надеясь на хоть какую-то реакцию. Но Кира даже не вздрагивает, не меняет позы, не пытается сбросить руку или ответить.  
Гину становится - ну, немножко, совсем чуть-чуть - страшно.  
Сцапав Киру за плечи, он рывком поднимается; шаг в шунпо - дуновение ветерка - и они уже на другом берегу, где заканчивается отрядная территория. Гин бросает Киру на траву, нависает сверху, опираясь на руки, заглядывает в глаза. Нет, ничего.  
\- Изуру, посмотри на меня.  
Кира смотрит на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
\- Ударь меня, Изуру.  
В голубых глазах - удивление?  
Гин едва слышно выдыхает. Так. Теперь не спугнуть.  
\- Зачем, Ичимару-сан?  
\- Ну, у меня же истерика, мне нужно дать пощечину.  
\- Истерика?  
\- А что, не заметно? - Гин дурашливо щурится, сдувает со лба прядь волос. - Это ты меня просто в истерике никогда не видел, Изуру. Смотри и запоминай, какая она у меня, чтоб в нужный момент оказаться рядом и вправить мне мозги.  
\- Зачем я вам… рядом, - даже не спрашивает, а просто тихо утверждает Кира. - У вас есть Хисаги-сан. Он вас любит.  
\- А ты, Изуру? Ты меня разве не любишь?  
\- Люблю, - помолчав, кивает Кира. - Но вам это не нужно.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что можешь сам решать, что мне нужно, а что - нет?  
Гин наклоняется ниже, к уху Киры, щекоча его волосами.  
\- Если бы ты не был нужен, был бы я сейчас здесь?  
Кира еле слышно шмыгает носом и нерешительно тянется руками, обнимает за шею. Гину не нравится, когда его трогают за шею, пусть синяки и успели сойти, но Кира помнит, Кира осторожен. Кире - можно.  
Гин подается в сторону, перекатывается на спину, не разнимая объятий. Снизу быть неудобно, нет той свободы движений, которой Гин так дорожит, но за ожившие, удивленные, широко распахнутые глаза Киры можно чем-то и пожертвовать.  
\- Можно? - каким-то вдруг охрипшим голосом спрашивает Кира.  
\- Если поймаешь, - смеется Гин и делает показную попытку вывернуться из-под лейтенанта. Но Кира смекалистый, ловит правила на лету - вжимает запястья капитана в траву, причем неожиданно профессиональным захватом; смутное чувство тревоги затеняет разум, но Гин отмахивается от него. Начал игру - доводи до конца.  
\- Ты - мой лейтенант, - говорит он Кире, и тот согласно кивает, расплываясь - о господи! - в улыбке? Кира наклоняется и целует его, жадно, напористо, как будто годами ждал этого момента. Гин захлебывается смешком, отвечает, а потом, улучив момент, шепчет прямо в ухо.  
\- А еще знаешь что?  
Кира не отвечает, Кира занят, но слушает внимательно.  
\- Я - твой капитан.  
И, чуть подумав:  
\- Только Шухею не говори.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира; упоминание Шухея, Айзена, Амагая и Баргана  
> Предупреждение: близкие физические контакты с представителями иной расы (не слеш)  
> Рейтинг: R

Гин стоит у самой границы жукомозка, колышащегося, точно желе (а судя по запаху – определенно прокисшее). Обычным зрением тут не увидишь ничего, в логовах этих тварей царит абсолютная темнота, но на кидо-сканере Гин вполне различает переплетающиеся изгибы сотен щупалец. И лезть туда ему до чертиков не хочется. Но если ты - кидошкник-капитан в человеческой армии, то надо регулярно оправдывать оказанное доверие и доказывать собственную нужность. В том числе такими вот миссиями – «суицидками», как простые солдаты-кидошники называли раньше в шутку, а потом шутить стало некому, и ходить на эти миссии – тоже некому, потому что ни один человек не в состоянии выполнить такое задание. Кидошник – может. И даже может его пережить, если за углом поджидает группа поддержки. Барган-сама поддержкой Гина не озаботился; впрочем, ему просто не из кого было бы набрать эту группу. А вот Ичимару Гин ему уже давненько глаза мозолит, так что отправить его на такое задание – беспроигрышный вариант. Вернется – будет чем перед начальством похвастаться, информация-то бесценна. Сдохнет – ну, туда ему и дорога.  
Сдыхать Гин пока определенно не собирается, но возвращение в его планах – под очень, очень большим вопросом. Эх, если б можно было и в самом деле не возвращаться… да только места лучше в этом мире ему, кидошнику, все равно не найти. Цени, что имеешь, и делай, что говорят, и будет тебе простое, человеческое счастье.  
Три ха-ха. Он бы сбежал уже давно – куда угодно, хоть на необитаемый остров. Но сотрудники отдела дознания, а особенно – ребята из розыскного отряда, даром свой хлеб не едят. Эти найдут где угодно, хоть на острове, хоть в норах, будь ты жив, мертв или расчленен на тысячу кусочков, потому как - свои же собратья по старой гвардии. Выкупить свою жизнь кидошник может разными путями, и работа в розыске – один из них, и далеко не самый печальный. Ну, разве что совесть может замучить, но в нынешнее смутное время разве можно позволить себе такую роскошь, как совесть?  
Еще одно ха-ха. И привет старому другу. Не знаю, где ты сейчас, Соуске, но живется тебе определенно повеселей, чем мне. Правда, наверное, спится похуже. Наверное. По крайней мере, на такие миссии тебя точно не посылают.  
Из всех видов жуков жукомозк – самый странный и, можно сказать, самый чуждый человеку. Он больше смахивает на амебу или медузу, чем на насекомое. В жучьем обществе они чем-то напоминают человеческие компьютеры, только живые. Индивидуальности в них не больше, чем в тех же жуках-охранниках, и близко не сравнить с уровнем жуков-офицеров, но они способны хранить и обрабатывать огромные массивы информации. Именно жукомозки управляют младшими видами жуков, отдавая им приказы и направляя, но и сами они лишь выполняют указания тех же жуков-офицеров и прочих более редких видов, которые сидят в глубине нор, к поверхности не поднимаются и с людьми лично не сталкиваются.  
А для кидошников жукомозки - просто бесценный источник информации. Тут и планы жучьих коридоров выведать можно, и местонахождение кладовых, и стратегии ближайших нападений… вот только с добычей этой информации есть две проблемы. Первая – до жукомозка добраться, ибо охраняют их очень хорошо, да и просто спуститься на нижние уровни, минуя бессчетное количество ловушек – тоже не в соседний отряд за выпивкой сгонять. Но с этой задачей опытный военный кидошник, разменявший вторую сотню лет, справится достаточно уверенно. А вторая – собственно информацию добыть. И это все-таки проблема. Даже подобравшись к жукомозку на максимально близкое расстояние, до которого не дотягиваются его щупальца, просканировать ничего не удастся.  
Гин вздыхает и делает первый шаг вперед. Самое длинное из щупалец тут же пользуется «ошибкой» потерявшей бдительность жертвы и обвивает щиколотку, силясь притянуть ее поближе. Но вот только чтобы сдвинуть с места человека, одного щупальца мало, разве что он сам продолжит идти навстречу.  
Гину надо сделать всего несколько шагов, дальше жукомозк справится сам – утянет его в глубину своего слизистого мешка, на свою территорию, где и начнет обрабатывать жертву, постепенно ее отравляя. Гин чувствует, как, извиваясь, по ногам ползут упругие скользкие отростки. Надо убедиться, что жукомозк зацапал добычу, и отключиться от ощущений собственного тела. Они будут только мешать и отвлекать, и для сканирования совершенно не нужны.  
Несмотря на обилие обрабатываемой информации, сами по себе жукомозки достаточно глуповаты и беззащитны, и полностью зависят от обслуживающих их других жуков. Многие из них, начиная с жуков-охранников, совершенно четко различают обычных людей и людей с кидо-способностями. И ни один жук-охранник никогда не допустит, чтобы на обед к жукомозку попал кидошник. Это обычному человеку из его щупалец никогда не вырваться, но не кидошнику, да и риск утечки важной информации слишком высок.  
Жукомозки – падальщики, но предпочитают живых, еще шевелящихся жертв, которых отравляют своей ядовитой для людей слизью, а потом месяцами всасывают в себя разлагающееся тело. Главный плюс яда жукомозка в том, что он действует очень медленно. И прежде чем процесс станет необратим, можно успеть и информацию из жукомозка выудить, и выбраться, и организм от ядовитой слизи очистить. А можно и не успеть.  
Гин завершает сканирование жукомозка и посылает сильный кидо-разряд – для человека болезненный, на самой грани болевого шока, для жуко-мозка - смертельный. Но вот только прежде чем добить жукомозк, нужно вернуть контроль над собственным телом. В момент смерти мышцы щупалец резко сокращаются и запросто могут переломать все кости своей строптивой жертве – если она болтается безвольным кулем, неспособным ни сгруппироваться, ни даже просто напрячь мускулы, принимая удар.  
Но осознанно находиться в плену у жукомозка более чем неприятно; и не просто находиться, а чувствовать его щупальца везде, всюду – вокруг себя, на себе, внутри… У жукомозка их сотни – от длинных, размером с откормленного удава, до тончайших, не толще скрученной нити. И все они тянутся к жертве. Жукомозк не пропускает ни одного отверстия человеческого тела, и это было бы очень неприятно с точки зрения личного пространства и гигиены, не будь это меньшей из всех проблем кидошника, угодившего в подобную ситуацию.  
Гин выбирается из ослабевших желеистых объятий уже мертвой твари, спотыкаясь и едва сдерживая рвоту; а уже выбравшись, наконец дает себе волю. Миссия выполнена. Осталось всего-то добраться до отряда и отчитаться перед Барган-самой, но, право же, это такие мелочи!  
С накатывающими волнами приступами дурноты и рвоты, норовящей вывернуть наизнанку все внутренности, но так и не приносящей облегчения, он справляется достаточно быстро. Чай, не впервой. Хотя именно вот этого опыта он предпочел бы не иметь. Хуже с начинающей подсыхать слизью. Любое движение причиняет боль - тягуче-противную, почти как ощущения от щупалец жукомозка, только больнее. Но опять же - ничего такого, с чем бы он не справился. А вот что с каждым вымученным шагом все плотнее сгущается туман перед глазами и все сильнее кружится голова - это плохо. Отравление зашло слишком далеко. С болезненной четкостью Гин понимает, что до выхода из нор не доберется. Но жить хочется до чертиков...  
Он знал, что на такую миссию нельзя идти одному. Но тех, кто ходил с ним раньше, уже нет среди живых. Ну, не Шухея же брать с собой, в самом-то деле. Помимо всего прочего, у него просто недостаточно опыта. И никогда не будет - в нынешнем мире кидо используется слишком мало и слишком редко, чтобы суметь этот опыт приобрести. Бедняга Шухей - последний кидошник-недоучка. Иногда в подобные моменты Гин жалеет, что тогда поддался внезапному порыву и довесочком вытащил еще и Хисаги - больше чтобы лишний раз досадить Амагаю, своему непрошеному спасителю, чем собственно ради самого Шухея. А теперь благодаря Гину он - единственный выживший ученик уничтоженной сто лет назад военной академии кидо. Гину и самому иногда тяжело осознавать, что он – часть прошлого, один из осколков разбитой на корню системы школ военного кидо, а каково Шухею - он предпочитает не задумываться. Легко ли жить, зная, что все, чему ты посвятил свою жизнь – свою предыдущую жизнь – уже сотню лет представляет собой кладбище пополам с пепелищем? Столько народу тогда полегло, в период чистки. Столько умелых бойцов, талантливых целителей, гениальных ученых, да и самых обычных людей, виновных лишь в том, что они родились «кидо-тварями» - в самом деле, как посмели только!  
Гражданских кидошников тогда уничтожили полностью, из военных выжили немногие - лишь те, кто смог доказать свою полезность и лояльность новому режиму. Гин смог. Шухей бы не смог сам, но Гин помог, и теперь их двое, но, как ни странно, от этого ненамного легче. Возможно, поэтому выжившие всегда держатся поодиночке – в одиночку проще справляться и с таким неподъемным грузом памяти, и с осознанием безнадежности, тупиковости собственного положения в мире. Каждый переживает это по-своему, каждый защищает свою душевную территорию зубами и когтями. Никто не хочет идти на контакт; по крайней мере, Гин таких не встречал, да и сам не особо стремился к расширению круга знакомых. Шухей – исключение, которого Гин, кстати говоря, не планировал - так получилось. Случайно. С той случайности прошла сотня лет, и они все еще вместе, отчасти по привычке, отчасти потому, что обоим больше некуда идти.  
Гин спотыкается и падает. Ксо! Ноги уже не держат, остается только ползти. Еще рывок. Только бы удержаться в сознании; если он отрубится, то все, никуда уже доползти не получится. Впрочем, Гин знает – все равно не доползет, не успеет. Но сдаваться - не умеет, не привык. Еще пару метров, или даже пять, а может, целых семь – если повезет, а потом уже вырубиться и сдохнуть. Зачем издеваться над собой, если…  
Гин с усилием приоткрывает глаза, и перед его носом оказываются ноги. Очень знакомые ноги. Кира?!  
\- Тайчо!!! - сдавленный шепот, в голосе звучит неприкрытый ужас.  
\- Я же сказал тебе за мной не ходить! – сквозь зубы шипит Гин, даже сам не зная, от чего больше – раздражения, что не послушался, или облегчения, что пришел. Зачем пришел, как только сумел дойти, что им делать теперь… Ксо! Он ведь уже почти собрался сдохнуть. А тут, видите ли, спасители нарисовываются. Непрошеные. И что ему так на них везет?  
А Кира уже присел, подхватил, обнял, приподнял, прижал к себе.  
\- О, боги, тайчо! Во что это вы вымазаны? Что с вами, и почему вы без одежды? Ичимару-сан, что происходит?!  
А вот сейчас Киру очень хочется убить! И откуда он только навязался на его голову? И что теперь? Объяснять, что надо делать, нет никаких сил. Но и упустить такой шанс выжить Гин не может, просто не имеет права. Ох, как хочется зарычать от бессилия, но получается лишь сдавленный стон. Обидно.  
\- Слизь… ядовита… - произносит Гин в два выдоха.  
Кира вздрагивает, задумывается на пару секунд, а потом начинает оттирать слизь землей. Не самое лучшее решение, но хоть так. Полностью это процесс отравления не остановит, но замедлит. Да, идти Гин вряд ли сможет, но это и не важно, теперь у него есть Кира, и что бы Гин по этому поводу ни думал, Кира все равно никуда не денется. А если удалить слизь хотя бы с поверхности тела, это позволит выиграть пару часов жизни. А за пару часов много чего можно успеть.  
Так, стоп. Он что-то упускает. Что-то важное. Кира. Тут. На нижних ярусах. Пусть и в самом их начале, но все же. Это на хорошие врожденные и не стертые в детстве кидо-способности уже не спишешь. Даже на очень хорошие способности. Тут знания нужны. И опыт. Тот самый, которого даже у Шухея нет и не будет никогда. И никакой «дикий» кидошник никогда не сможет зайти в жучиных норах настолько далеко. Очень интересно. Но об этом Гин подумает позже - если до этого самого «позже» доживет.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо, вы можете идти?  
Идти? Сейчас? Куда? От одной мысли о том, что придется встать, к горлу подкатывает комок – и не фигуральный, а вполне натуральный комок все той же ненавистной слизи. Гину кажется, что она уже и до мозгов добралась, и старательно их разжижает, потому что соображать все труднее и труднее с каждой минутой… впрочем, он знает, что ему это только кажется, но от этого ничуть не легче.  
Кира придерживает его за плечи, пока Гин, скорчившись в три погибели, пытается выкашлять этот чертов комок - с переменным успехом. А потом все-таки поднимает капитана на ноги, решительно закидывает его руку себе на плечо и топает вперед. Куда именно, Гин не в курсе, да и не до того ему - лишь бы ноги переставлять.  
Они идут так минут двадцать, может, полчаса; на развилках останавливаются, а потом Кира решительно тащит его в один из проходов, и выбор его каждый раз остается для Гина загадкой. Но, очевидно, у Киры есть план. План. У Киры. Боги, только подумать!  
За очередной развилкой туннель становится шире, а спустя еще минут пять оканчивается пещеркой, и Кира ускоряет шаг, почти волоча Гина на себе. А затем останавливается и осторожно опускает его на земляной пол.  
\- Тайчо, вы как?  
Хороший вопрос, думает Гин. Долго думает, очень долго – мысли ворочаются в голове, неповоротливые, тяжелые. А потом Кира брызгает ему в лицо водой, самой настоящей водой, обжигающе холодной, и Гин резко распахивает глаза. Впрочем, разницы особо нет - в пещере темно, и едва-едва можно разглядеть силуэт Киры, сидящего рядом на корточках.  
Вода - это хорошо, думает Гин. Подземное озеро? Речка? Умыться, первым делом умыться и привести в порядок мысли, а потом уже смыть всю эту подсохшую, неприятно тянущую кожу слизь, а потом…  
\- Давайте я помогу, тайчо…  
\- Сам, - хрипло бросает Гин.  
В первые секунды вода кажется ледяной – и это хорошо, это приводит в чувство. Окунуться с головой, вынырнуть, отфыркаться, нырнуть опять, шалея от восторга, от ощущения, будто только что заново родился - и откуда только силы взялись? Когда Гин выныривает в очередной раз, силуэт Киры у кромки воды едва различим и все так же неподвижен. И молчалив. И это не обычное стеснительно-робкое молчание младшего лейтенанта, которое Гина одновременно и раздражает, и веселит, и сподвигает на шутки, попытки расшевелить мальчишку - от которых, впрочем, тот пугается и замыкается в себе еще больше. Нет, это молчание – обреченное. Молчание человека, который знает, что только что сам себе подписал смертный приговор, и деваться теперь некуда – остается только молчать и ждать неизбежного.  
Гин догадывается, чего он ждет. Он догадался бы еще раньше, в тот момент, когда увидел перед своим носом ноги лейтенанта – и была же мысль, вот только додумать он ее не успел. М-да… неудивительно, что парнишка такой шуганый.  
\- Изуру?  
Силуэт на берегу, встрепенувшись, тут же подает голос.  
\- Тайчо? Все в порядке?  
Гин выбирается на берег; воздух в пещере кажется теплым после озерной прохлады, но это обманчивое ощущение. Кира тут же, спохватившись, стягивает с себя косоде, секунду будто колеблется, накинуть ли на Гина, а потом просто подает ему одежду на вытянутых руках, и Гин, тоже поколебавшись, принимает и набрасывает плотную шуршащую ткань на еще не высохшие плечи.  
\- Мне понадобится твоя помощь, Изуру.  
Изуру весь – готовность номер один.  
\- Ты хорошо управляешься с кидо?  
Момент напряжения, опять колеблется, что сказать. И наконец вымученное:  
\- Хреново, тайчо.  
Ахха. Врет. Ну-ну, посмотрим.  
\- Такое дело, Изуру. Эту гадость с себя я счистил, но осталось еще немного… или много, не знаю. Внутри. Сам я не справлюсь, нужна помощь. Кидо-помощь. Ты понял?  
\- Д-да, тайчо. Но я же...  
\- Я понял, Изуру. Но никого другого у меня под рукой сейчас нет, как видишь. Разве что жуков просить, но у них с кидо еще хуже. Так что тебе придется поднапрячься и вспомнить все, чему тебя учили... если тебя вообще учили. Понял?  
\- Д-да, тайчо…  
\- А по форме?  
\- Есть, тайчо.  
\- Вот и молодец. Давай, у нас не так много времени, да и сам я не в лучшей форме, так что чем быстрее мы это провернем, тем лучше.  
\- Я понял, тайчо. Ложитесь.  
Вот тут-то все и решится, философски думает Гин, переворачиваясь на живот и опуская голову на скрещенные руки. Подлатать себя наспех может и военный кидошник, но настоящее кидо-лечение - тонкое, почти ювелирное искусство, и лучшие целители всегда были из гражданских. Если он правильно угадал секрет своего лейтенанта, беспокоиться не о чем – Кира позаботится о нем в меру своих способностей (а насколько Гин сумел оценить, уровень этих способностей далеко не средний) и скоренько поставит на ноги. Если он ошибся, и Кира все-таки самоучка, пусть и очень талантливый... это будет «ой». Это будет очень нехорошее «ой». Но кто не рискует, тот не Ичимару Гин, и этим все сказано.

Кира думает, что он – труп. Когда он думал так последний раз, все оказалось далеко не так страшно, но то были цветочки, несравнимые с тем, в какой переплет он угодил на этот раз. И, как и прежде – сам, все сам. Больше винить некого.  
Впрочем, Кира не сожалеет о том, что отправился в норы вслед за Ичимару-тайчо. Если уж кого и спасать ценой собственной конспирации (и жизни, одно без другого никак), то только своего капитана. Не по уставу, а из чистого восхищения, а еще благодарности - за все хорошее. И не очень. За все, в общем. За то, что Кире удалось в кои-то веки почувствовать себя живым. И пусть за все приходится платить, но он рад, что у него были эти моменты, эти взгляды, улыбки и поцелуи... и, боги, как же хочется еще хоть раз.  
Но следующего раза не будет, потому что Ичимару Гин видит все. И пришел, все-таки пришел день, когда он повнимательнее вгляделся в своего младшего лейтенанта и понял все. Ну, пусть не все, но достаточно для того, чтобы, вернувшись в отряд, сдать лейтенанта в дознание. О, как там обрадуются, заполучив гражданского кидошника живьем на руки! Сколько информации можно будет выудить! Черта с два они там чего выудят, конечно, даже если бы Кира и захотел что-то рассказать, то все равно бы не смог – ментоблок у него стоит качественный. Выходцам из… из того места всегда ставят блоки: шпионам – более изощренные, изгнанникам – самые простые, общие, которые запускают программу самоуничтожения по одному некстати сказанному слову. У Киры именно такой, общий, и отчасти именно поэтому он привык помалкивать – и помалкивал все эти тридцать лет, а потом все так же, молча, сделал глупость и попался. Потому что капитан его сдаст, без вариантов. И за этот трофей ему отгрузят такой вагон плюшек, о котором каждый кидошник сейчас может только мечтать, и подобный шанс упустит только круглый дурак – а Ичимару Гин далеко, далеко не дурак, это Кира знает наверняка.  
В дознание Кире не хочется. Очень не хочется. Лучше уж самому, по-простому, головой вниз с обрыва. Вот только сначала нужно вывести из нор капитана. Ичимару-тайчо не в том состоянии, чтобы добраться до отряда сам, а что же это за спасение, если заброшено на полпути!  
И еще с лечением этим… нет, Кира справится, Кира в себе уверен. Вот только это очередная подпись под собственным приговором. А, впрочем, он уже спалился достаточно, и сколько еще неожиданного узнает о нем Гин – роли не играет. Тем более, что это часть плана "спасти тайчо", а значит, иного пути нет.

Гин думает, что потерял счет ситуациям, в которых ему казалось - все, солнца он больше не увидит. Из каждого такого переплета ему удавалось выбраться, и сегодняшний исключением не стал. Полоса везения, стало быть. Очередная. Это надо будет отметить, обязательно, но сначала – выспаться. Упасть на кровать, отрубиться и проспать три дня подряд, и пусть Барган-сама кусает локти, гадая, как его «любимый» тайчо снова ухитрился вернуться живым – Гина это не колышет. Гин будет спать и видеть сны про Киру, а потом он проснется, пойдет к Кире и воплотит эти сновидения в жизнь. Да. Именно так он и сделает. А потом можно будет с мальчиком и поговорить.  
Кира рушит все эти замечательные планы, лишь только они выбираются на поверхность - не так уж и далеко от отряда, километрах в десяти на восток. Гин идет сам, чуть пошатываясь, но в целом вполне самостоятельно, Кира следует за ним, держась чуть справа, на расстоянии двух шагов. И Гин только краем глаза успевает уловить момент, когда лейтенант срывается в шунпо прямо на ходу, без предупреждения.  
Э, куда?!  
Не успев подумать, Гин кидается следом. Кира у него шустрый, но Гин шустрее, определенно. Ему удается обогнать и перехватить парня в паре метров от обрыва, под которым шумит маленькая, но гордая речушка; перехватить, обнять, прижать к себе. Выразительно глянуть, шепнуть на ухо «дурак» и с чистой совестью потерять сознание, потому что на шунпо-бросок ушли все оставшиеся силы.  
Впрочем, в себя он приходит довольно скоро – все так же в объятиях Киры, и первая тревожная мысль – прыгнул? Нет? – тут же уходит ни с чем. Не прыгнул. Хорошо.  
\- Ты меня напугал, Изуру.  
Кира не смотрит в глаза, упрямо молчит. Так-так-так. Оказывается, Гина боятся даже больше, чем он рассчитывает. Непорядок!  
\- Ты боишься меня, Изуру?  
Снова молчит. Но очень, очень красноречиво.  
Впрочем, Киру можно понять – если, конечно, Гин все-таки угадал, а в этом сомнений у него уже не осталось. Парнишке не повезло оказаться в армии, и вдвойне не повезло служить под началом капитана-кидошника – и старшего лейтенанта, кстати, тоже. Тут не захочешь, а начнешь дергаться от малейшего проявления внимания к собственной персоне. И нет, они трое вовсе не в одной лодке – отношения между гражданскими и военными всегда были напряженными, а после чистки и вовсе испортились. Так что парнишка оказался один против всех… многое объясняет, м-да.  
\- Неужели я такой страшный, Изуру?  
\- Вы не страшный, - ровно говорит Кира, и голос у него почти совсем не дрожит.  
\- Так почему же ты меня боишься?  
Нет, Гин уже знает ответ, но ему хочется, чтобы этот ответ озвучил Кира.  
Кира чуть поворачивает голову.  
\- Я вас не боюсь, Ичимару-тайчо, - тихо говорит он. – Но это уже ничего не меняет. Когда мы вернемся в отряд, вы доложите в отдел дознания, за мной придут, и я вас больше никогда не увижу – так с какой стати мне вас бояться?  
\- А с какой стати я буду о тебе докладывать? – удивляется Гин. Подобная мысль приходила ему в голову, но надолго не задержалась – в самом деле, это просто смешно. Чтоб Ичимару Гин вдруг начал разбрасываться ценными кадрами? Не дождетесь. Тем более, этот конкретный кадр очень даже неплохо целуется. Второго такого он будет искать еще сотню лет!  
\- У вас нет причин не докладывать, - все также ровно, тускло отзывается Кира.  
Гину уже хочется его придушить – не насмерть, а чуток, чтоб мозги вправить. По-хорошему, значит, не понимает… значит, будем по-ичимаровски. Сам напросился.  
\- Зачем мне сдавать тебя в дознание, если я и сам могу... подознавать? – ехидно интересуется Гин, ерзая на коленях у Киры и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее – очевидно, разговор предстоит долгий.  
Кира вздрагивает, но не двигается с места, и Гина с колен не спихивает. Попробовал бы, ага.  
\- Ты ведь у нас гражданский, Изуру? Самый настоящий?  
Кира вздрагивает второй раз. Молчит. Кивает.  
\- Информации в твоей светлой головушке, очевидно, поле непаханое. Чтоб я тебя взял и так, за здорово живешь, отдал дознавателям? Я что, совсем идиот?  
Кира торопливо мотает головой, что, очевидно, означает, что идиотом Гина он не считает. Уже хорошо.  
\- Я уж лучше сам тебя допрошу - благо, знаний и навыков у меня для этого предостаточно, – благодушно продолжает Гин, искоса поглядывая на профиль лейтенанта. – И никто не узнает, что ты у меня такой... образованный. Ну, конечно, если ты не будешь кричать. Ты же не будешь кричать, Изуру? Впрочем, я все равно что-нибудь придумаю. О! А давай порепетируем? Я тебя о чем-нибудь спрошу, а ты ответишь, и чтоб без криков!  
Кира нервно сглатывает, но молчит. Кивает. Как китайский болванчик, право слово.  
\- Ну вот и отлично. Скажи мне, Изуру, как ты умудрился вообще выжить?  
Молчание.  
\- Так-так-так. А откуда ты родом? Местный?  
Молчание.  
\- Ахм. Ну, ладно. Тогда про родителей что-нибудь расскажи, что ли…  
Молчание.  
\- Нет, Изуру, так дело не пойдет. Или ты сознательно укрываешь от меня информацию, во что я, глядя в твои честные перепуганные глаза, в жизни не поверю, либо… у тебя стоит ментоблок. Я прав?  
Молчание. И очень красноречивый взгляд из-под челки.  
\- Ясненько. А теперь скажи мне вот что, Изуру. Нахрена мне, спрашивается, тебя тут допрашивать, если ты все равно ничего ответить не сможешь?  
Кира слегка краснеет – ему что, совестно за свою бесполезность? Нет, второго такого Гин точно не найдет. Уникум, и точка.  
\- Нет, ты сам посуди. Вот есть у меня лейтенант. Младший. Хороший. Почерк так вообще загляденье… и тут я решаю его допросить. Опа – и нет у меня лейтенанта! Самоуничтожился! Такая жалость, такая жалость. А почерк-то какой был… Ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню, Изуру?  
Молчит, но смотрит очень внимательно.  
\- А я, Изуру, клоню к тому, что живой лейтенант мне гораздо нужнее мертвого. А раз пользы с тебя все равно никакой, с блоком твоим – так и начерта нам его дергать лишний раз? Так что успокойся, Изуру, никому я тебя сдавать не собираюсь, равно как и допрашивать. Уяснил?  
\- Уяснил, - тихонько шепчет Кира. – Ичимару-тайчо…  
\- М?  
\- Вы… вы…  
Губы у Киры начинают предательски дрожать - он что, расплакаться тут собрался? От переизбытка чувств? Гин решает предупредить это возмутительное поведение уже проверенным способом, привычно загребая пальцами волосы Киры и притягивая ближе.  
\- Я рад, что ты все понял, Изуру, - бормочет он минуту спустя, неохотно отрываясь от губ лейтенанта. – Давай пойдем-ка отсюда, в отряде нас уже заждались. Хисаги, небось, с ума сходит.  
Кира торопливо кивает – не как раньше, а намного, намного живее. И глаза снова светятся. Ну, слава богу. Об остальном можно будет подумать и попозже, но сначала – выспаться. Определенно.

Кира уже не думает, что ему повезло с капитаном. Кира знает это наверняка, и свято в это верит, и ценит, как величайшее благо в своей несуразной жизни. Боги, тридцать лет ходить, зажимая ладонью рот, тридцать лет бояться, прятаться и снова бояться, не в силах никому рассказать ни слова о том, что он, Кира Изуру, собой представляет... и вот теперь, спустя все эти годы, найти человека, которому не нужно ничего рассказывать. Который понял все сам, без слов, без объяснений. И не воспользовался этим. Кира даже не подозревал, что такие люди есть на свете.  
Да, и еще этот замечательный человек – его капитан.  
Я пойду за ним куда угодно, шепчет себе Кира ночью, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Я пойду за ним хоть бы и в ад. Лишь бы… лишь бы он был рядом. И улыбался. Я прощу ему все, что можно и нельзя прощать, я сделаю для него все, что только можно сделать, и что невозможно – тоже сделаю. Я буду с ним. Или не с ним, если он так захочет. Главное – теперь я буду.  
Без него нет меня, шепчет себе Кира, и слова эти входят в его жизнь легко и свободно, словно были там всегда.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Шухей, Барган  
> Пэйринги: Гин/Кира, Шухей/Кира; упоминание Барган/Шухей  
> Рейтинг: R

Укрывшись за кустом бузины, примыкающим к одному из углов отрядной столовой, Шухей мрачно наблюдает за тайчо, возвращающимся в отряд в сопровождении белобрысого ничтожества. И это - очень и очень странно. Ичимару-сан ушел еще вечером - в сторону жучиных нор, а этот недолейтенантик вскорости побежал следом - ну чисто трусливая собачонка, которой и на пару часов страшно оказаться вдали от обожаемого хозяина. Шухей сразу даже обрадовался - сгинет мальчишка в жучьей вотчине, словно и не было его никогда. А нет мальчишки - нет проблемы. Шухей и так не перестает удивляться, каким таким чудом тому удалось привлечь внимание капитана.  
Люди в армии - как бабочки-однодневки. Треть пополнения в первые месяцы сгинет, еще треть - и года не продержится. Самые лучшие или самые везучие смогут несколько лет прожить, не больше. От рядового до отрядного офицера дослужиться - почти невыполнимая задача, до фукутайчо - тем более, а уж до тайчо и выше - единицы из десятков тысяч добираются. И если уж кому так повезло, что капитанским хаори разжился, тот больше никогда на миссию и носа не сунет, в отряде будет отсиживаться и лейтенантов на операции посылать. Это Ичимару-тайчо - кидошник, выбора у него нет, да и навыки выживания - не в пример возможностям обычного человека.  
И сколько Шухей Гина знает, тот никогда и шагу не делал, чтобы хоть как-то приблизиться к своим подчиненным. И зачем? Сегодня одни, завтра другие, через пару месяцев - третьи. Пятилетка прошла - и в отряде уже ни одного из былых бойцов нет, все полегли. Так зачем время тратить? Ну бывало, капитан в постель кого затащит - так быстро и охладеет. Да и боятся их с капитаном все остальные - боятся и презирают. Кидо-твари ведь. А этот Кира... Нет, он тоже боится, как и полагается мальчишке-новобранцу. Но что-то с ним не так.  
Шухей раздраженно обрывает листочки с ни в чем не повинного куста. Мысль крутится в голове как жук с обрубленными лапками, но в руки не дается. Ну, везучий мальчишка - с этим не поспоришь. Какой-то даже слишком везучий. И тогда, в жучиной засаде, только им с капитаном и посчастливилось выжить, и из жучьих нор выбрались, и тайчо его из жучиной кладовой вытащил, и смерч их не взял... И сегодня вот - сам за капитаном в норы пошел и с ним же вернулся. И не сказать чтобы Ичимару-тайчо злился на него за такое самоуправство - скорее наоборот. Хотя по лицу Гина и сложно понять, что он думает на самом деле, за сотню лет Шухей научился хоть чуть-чуть разбираться. Да и не только сам тайчо выглядел пусть и усталым, но вполне спокойным и ни разу не злым - мальчишка этот тоже чуть ли не вприпрыжку за ним скакал. Это после ночи в жучиных норах-то! Непостижимо. А ведь Шухей был уверен, что Кира Изуру из тех, кто и нескольких месяцев в армии не продержится. А оно вон как выходит.  
Шухей хмурится и обвиняюще смотрит на несчастный куст, словно тот оказывает Кире тайную поддержку, о которой он, Хисаги-фукутайчо, совершенно не в курсе. Тайную... А ведь Кира очень скрытный. Обычно у новобранцев только и разговоров, что о семье и потерянной счастливой гражданской жизни - у кого девушка была, у кого хобби, а у кого и работа приличная, непыльная, но таких редко в призыв загребают. А Кира о своем прошлом до армии - ни слова. Да и вообще молчун редкий. Неужели и правда что-то скрывает? Шухей презрительно хмыкает. Ради всех богов, что в прошлом этого мальчишки может быть такого, что стоит скрывать? Да там и прошлого того - кот наплакал. Сколько ему? Двадцать? Двадцать пять? А если все-таки Кире есть о чем молчать? Если неспроста молчит? Но о чем тогда? Что он, преступление какое до армии совершил? Вот этот, и преступление? Нет, в это Шухей никогда не поверит. Хотя если по неосторожности... Мало ли. Но это никак не объясняет повышенный интерес Ичимару-тайчо к мальчишке. И везучесть последнего - тоже. Хотя везучесть у него какая-то странная. Вообще - типичный неудачник, но как дело доходит до края или до жучиных нор...  
Шухей хмурит брови. Вот, еще одна непонятка. Ведь трус-трусом - по лицу видно, чуть что, так сразу начинает трястись, аж колени дрожат. Но жучиных нор вообще не боится! И тогда с раненым тайчо в норы полез - пусть и выбора не было, но любой рядовой предпочел бы на поверхности погибнуть, чем в норы сунуться. И в кладовые попал - ему хоть бы хны. Другого кого если бы и вытащили, то с таким стрессом и моральной травмой, что бедняга разума бы лишился, а с этого трусишки Киры - как с гуся вода. И вот, сегодня за капитаном в норы вполне спокойно и целенаправленно потопал - прям как кидошник... Кидошник! Шухей замирает, озаренный внезапной догадкой.  
Тайна! Везучесть! Внимание капитана! Ведь все сходится! Складывается, как дважды два! Ну точно, Кира - кидошник. Из этих новых "диких", которых в детстве не поймали и не стерли. Пусть и мало их, но бывают же. Не зря ради них целый розыскной отдел и спецотряд держат.  
Но чтобы вот так совпало, что в их отряд затесался один из таких "диких" - это настолько непостижимо, что даже в голове не укладывается. Но это - точно оно. Теперь Хисаги почти уверен. И это - очень и очень нехорошо. Ичимару-тайчо наверняка давно уже это понял. И раз до сих пор не доложил о неучтенном кидошнике в дознание, то уже и не доложит. Хисаги достаточно хорошо знает своего капитана, чтобы не сомневаться в этом. Но если Кира где-то проколется... В дознании ведь никогда не поверят, что тайчо и фукутайчо не знали, кто служит в их отряде. И под расстрел пойдут все трое. Доложить о Кире в обход Гина Шухей никогда не посмеет, значит, остается только попытаться переубедить капитана.

У Ичимару Гина выдался тяжелый день; хотя, скорее уж, сутки, учитывая, что к жукам он отправился накануне вечером. И выспаться ему, разумеется, так и не удалось. Это в норах можно было тешить себя иллюзией, что Барган-сама будет ждать доклада, пока Гин не соизволит с ним прийти, но на деле все совершенно иначе. Гин это знает. Но иногда так приятно об этом забывать - хотя бы на время.  
Кажется, в теле ноет каждая косточка, каждый мускул, да еще и никак не уходит воспоминание о мерзком ощущении слизи, облепившей его с головы до ног, внутри и снаружи. Гин уже дважды побывал в душе, но впечатление слишком сильное, чтобы от него можно было избавиться так просто. Он старается двигаться не больше, чем необходимо, не поворачивать лишний раз головы, но так, чтобы не вызывало подозрений. Не первая миссия, не последняя.  
Ичимару Гин очень, очень зол.  
\- Надо на него доложить, - повторяет Шухей ровным тоном; к вспышкам капитанского гнева ему не привыкать. - Иначе у всех нас будут неприятности. И у вас в первую очередь.  
\- «Надо»? - Гин почти скрипит зубами, кроша в пыль ненавистное слово.  
Шухей непреклонен. Гину не нужно смотреть ему в глаза, чтобы понять: он не отступится. Даже если Гин прикажет. Потому что он, Шухей, знает, как будет лучше для капитана.  
Все, мать их, знают, как будет лучше для него.  
И не убьешь ведь - хорошие лейтенанты на дороге не валяются. А Шухей - хороший лейтенант. Ну.. ладно, может, и не только лейтенант.  
\- Так будет лучше, Ичимару-тайчо.  
Нет, он что, специально?!  
Мысль приходит прежде, чем Гин успевает ее осознать. Он в три шага пересекает комнату, распахивает окно.  
\- Киру-фукутайчо ко мне, живо!  
Шухей смотрит на него выжидательно и слегка одобрительно, и от одного этого взгляда Гин окончательно звереет, но дать выход эмоциям прямо на месте не успевает; в дверях уже торчит навытяжку Кира, взъерошенный, запыхавшийся, небось с самого полигона несся в шунпо. А то как же, капитан позвал! Заметив Шухея, Кира немного скисает, но голову держит прямо.  
\- Кира-фукутайчо прибыл!  
\- Вот и хорошо, - нараспев, со странными интонациями говорит Гин, следя за лицом своего лейтенанта. - Вам персональное спецзадание от командования, Кира-фукутайчо. Трахните-ка мне нашего старшего лейтенанта, будьте так добры.  
Лейтенанты бледнеют синхронно, но Кира вдобавок еще и краснеет, что выглядит даже забавно.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо!.. - нестройный хор двух голосов; изумление, обида, возмущение? Гин морщится, подавляя желание помассировать виски, и раздраженно дергает плечом.  
\- Можно прямо здесь. И не тяните, если хотите успеть к ужину. Хисаги-сан, а вы чего столбом стоите? Не задерживайте коллегу, у него еще мно-ого дел…  
\- Ичимару-тайчо! - Кира делает шаг вперед, оглядываясь на Шухея. На лице старшего лейтенанта - буря эмоций, от оскорбленного «под этого?!» до покорного «слушаюсь, тайчо», и буря эта противоречива настолько, что в слова Шухей ее облечь не решается. Зато решается Кира.  
\- За... за что вы? Почему так?  
Гин приподнимает бровь, и в голос его тонкой стальной нитью вплетается угроза.  
\- Я обязан отчитываться перед вами, фукутайчо?  
Кира поднимает глаза, и в них плещется решимость.  
\- Вы уж простите, тайчо, но я как-нибудь сам разберусь, кого мне… трахать. Это меня вы можете… как хотите, под кого хотите… но за себя я буду решать сам.  
В кабинете повисает ошарашенное молчание. Ошарашены все трое: Гин - наглостью, Кира - собственной отчаянной храбростью, Шухей - самим фактом того, что в его защиту высказались. Да кто высказался!  
Щелк и щелк; Гин мысленно меняет местами фигурки на шахматной доске. Ты сам напросился на такой расклад, Изуру.  
Он рывком хватает Киру за локоть и тащит в соседнюю комнату, свою. Тот даже не упирается, покорно следует за капитаном; не успел еще осознать, что происходит и к чему все идет. Ничего, Изуру, сейчас ты все поймешь. Я покажу тебе твое место.  
Виски снова начинает ломить.  
\- Не отставайте, Хисаги-сан, - бросает он через плечо опешившему Шухею. - Сегодня на вашей улице праздник, вы же не хотите опоздать?  
И не забудьте прикрыть дверь.

* * *  
Шухей уходит под утро, сославшись на раннюю тренировку. Провожая взглядом его уставшую, но довольную физиономию, Гин думает, что об одном непосчитанном кидошнике тот не вспомнит еще долго.  
А если и вспомнит - так капитан придумает, чем отвлечь. Капитан у него умный, очень умный.  
Даже слишком, пожалуй.  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, Кира все так же лежит, отвернувшись к стене, подтянув колени к груди, и плечи его до сих пор подрагивают.  
Гин садится на край кровати.  
\- У меня был тяжелый день, - тихо говорит он, ни к кому не обращаясь, и закрывает лицо ладонями.  
Звучит как попытка оправдаться, но Гин никогда не оправдывается, ни перед другими, ни перед собой. Он констатирует факт, и осознание этого факта наваливается на него тонной усталости, нервов, переживаний - слишком много за одни сутки, даже для великого и ужасного Ичимару Гина. Впрочем, другим об этом знать необязательно, даже Шухею. Особенно Шухею.  
Но Шухея здесь нет.  
Позади слышится шуршание простыни, движение, и кто-то бережно отнимает ладони от его лица, будто снимает маску, слой за слоем, осторожно, чтобы не повредить.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо шепчет Кира ему на ухо. - Я же был там, помните? С вами.  
Гин невесело смеется.  
\- Ты был со мной далеко не весь день, Изуру. И поверь, тебе бы не захотелось видеть остальное.  
Кира молча перебирает его волосы, заправляет за ухо выбившуюся серебристую прядку.  
Когда его трогают за волосы, Гину тоже не нравится. За волосы его любит таскать Барган-сама, наматывая их на кулак и запрокидывая Гину голову, сильно, до хруста в позвонках, так что приходится прогибаться изо всех сил, чтобы не свернуть шею. Правда, наматывать там особо и нечего; Гин предусмотрительно коротко стрижется, с мстительным удовлетворением поглядывая на себя в зеркало.  
Но у Киры очень нежные, мягкие руки; пальцы перебираются к вискам и осторожно, кругами, растирают, и впервые за день боль уходит, будто бы просачивается наружу сквозь эти прикосновения.  
Гин все не может решить, нравится ли ему подпускать лейтенанта настолько близко к себе, и нет, речь уже не только о личном пространстве. Но оно работает. Оно возвращает ему Киру, и пока что оно того стоит.  
\- Ложись спать, Изуру. Считай, что завтра у тебя выходной.  
Гин поднимается с кровати, но Кира нерешительно, просяще тянет его за рукав.  
\- Ну уж нет, Изуру. Тебе и так сегодня досталось. Спи, - Гин мягко, но решительно высвобождает рукав и идет к столу.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо…  
\- М?  
\- А вы останетесь? Ну, просто, - Кира глубоко вздыхает. - Просто. Здесь.  
\- Да куда ж я денусь, - притворно вздыхает Гин. - Это ведь мой кабинет, в конце концов… О, придумал. Допишу-ка я пятничный отчет.  
Кира резко приподнимается, охает от боли, но взгляд упрямо-возмущенный.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо!... Да я… я напишу! Сам! Вотпрямщас!  
\- Да ты на стуле сидеть не сможешь, Изуру. Уж прости, но этот отчет я у тебя украду. А ты спи. И это приказ, - добавляет Гин.  
Кира, кажется, собирается возражать, но прислушивается к себе и передумывает. Осторожно укладывается на бок, так, чтобы видеть профиль капитана за столом, и засыпает через три секунды.  
Гин раскрывает папку, обмакивает кисточку в тушь и до самого утреннего построения сидит вот так, невидяще уставившись в чистый лист, где расплывается одна клякса за другой - черные цветы на белом снегу.

* * *  
Кира чувствует себя сильным. И смелым.  
Кире кажется, что он может все-все на свете, если капитан и дальше будет говорить с ним так, по-настоящему. Ичимару-тайчо ни с кем не говорит так, как с ним. Даже с Хисаги-фукутайчо, да-да! А ведь Хисаги - старший фукутайчо, к тому же давний друг капитана. А он, Кира всего-то младший, да и то – только-только повысили, да еще и незаслуженно... Ну ничего, он, Кира, докажет, что его и впрямь есть за что ценить. Он будет сильным! И смелым! Вот пойдет, например, прямо сейчас в кабинет к Хисаги-фукутайчо и скажет ему, как тот был неправ. И перестанет от него бегать, а то, в конце концов, позорище на весь отряд.  
Когда он в порыве чувств выкладывает все это капитану (не про «настоящие разговоры», разумеется, только про Шухея), Гин долго смеется, и Кира даже чуть обижается – почему капитан в него не верит! А потом решает не обижаться, а просто пойти и доказать, что он, Кира Изуру, может за себя постоять. Да. Именно так!  
У дверей кабинета Хисаги его решимость несколько затухает, но Кира все равно решительно стучит в дверь. Тишина, потом скрип ножек стула по паркету, пара шагов, и вот, дверь распахивается, и в проеме возникает Хисаги-сан – встрепанный и мрачный.  
\- О, - глубокомысленно говорит он и, недолго думая, втаскивает Киру за плечо в комнату, Кира даже пискнуть не успевает.  
Шухей закрывает дверь и поворачивается к нему, развязывая пояс на хакама. Э, подождите, думает Кира, а поговорить?  
\- Хисаги-фукутайчо…  
\- Все потом, - цедит сквозь зубы Шухей, опрокидывает его лицом на рабочий стол, прямо посреди бумаг, и стягивает ему штаны.  
Потом так потом, мысленно вздыхает Кира, пытаясь устроиться с максимальным удобством для себя - ну, насколько это возможно в данной ситуации. Пока Шухей пыхтит, пристраиваясь сзади, Кира пытается занять себя разглядыванием бумаг перед своим носом. Таблица согласований, сводный отчет по финансированию, статистические данные для командования - все либо в не начатом, либо в начатом и заброшенном состоянии. Какой неимоверный бардак, думает Кира и ойкает, когда Шухей с размаху входит в него. Неудивительно, что старший фукутайчо с утра такой... не расположенный к разговорам.  
Когда Хисаги кончает его трахать и слезает с него, Кира натягивает хакама, продолжая задумчиво разглядывать бардак на столе Шухея.  
\- Вам помочь с бумагами, Хисаги-фукутайчо?  
Шухей смотрит на него как на ненормального.  
\- Здесь столько отчетов... и почти все недописаны. А ведь большинство из них надо было сдать еще на прошлой неделе, - продолжает свою мысль Кира.  
\- Ты будешь указывать мне, как надо работать? - сквозь зубы цедит Шухей.  
\- Нет, что вы, фукутайчо, - Кира торопливо машет руками. Нарываться на повторение ему вовсе неохота. – Конечно, нет. Просто меня недавно назначили младшим фукутайчо. И у меня пока не так уж много обязанностей. Вот я и подумал, что мог бы...  
Шухей рывком сгребает все со стола и рассыпающейся охапкой вручает Кире.  
\- Все, свободен. Завтра готовое принесешь.  
Кира пятится к двери, стараясь не уронить ни листочка. Здравствуй, бессонная ночь. И ведь даже не скажешь, что Хисаги-фукутайчо виноват - сам напросился. А вот в том, что сидеть сейчас слишком больно и работать придется стоя - вот это как раз полностью на совести Шухея.  
Когда на следующий день Кира приносит выполненные отчеты, Шухей смотрит на него как-то странно. Принимает папки, тут же, на месте проглядывает. Кира чувствует, что невольно краснеет.  
\- Извините, Хисаги-тайчо, я не успел закончить отчет о динамике личного состава и не подготовил сводную ведомость дежурств по казармам на следующий месяц. Я обязательно принесу эти документы завтра.  
\- Завтра будут другие, - бурчит Шухей, но заметно, что он чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке. Неприятно знать, что младший фукутайчик умеет делать что-то лучше тебя, даже если это всего лишь бумажки.  
Свой душевный раздрай Шухей лечит привычным способом - снова раскладывает Киру на столе. Кира ерзает, пытаясь освободить пространство. Грудью на отчеты, думает он, вот так и должен работать настоящий фукутайчо!  
\- Знаете, Хисаги-фукутайчо, если бы я мог писать эти отчеты сидя, а не стоя, я бы успевал гораздо быстрее.  
Шухей замирает за его спиной. Неужели такая очевидная мысль раньше не приходила ему в голову, удивляется Кира. Впрочем, насколько он успел выучить Шухея, с очевидными мыслями у него не всегда гладко.  
Оказывается, и Хисаги умеет быть осторожным. Ну, почти. Все познается в сравнении, и сегодня Кира уходит к себе, не задаваясь вопросом, спать ли ему сегодня на боку.

\- Ты же... кидошник.  
Кира вздрагивает и чуть не роняет стопку отчетов прямо под ноги Шухею.  
\- Наверное, всю жизнь прятался, - заключает Хисаги, оценивающе глядя на него. – Ясно, почему зашуганный такой.  
Кира неуверенно кивает. Когда Шухей говорит, а говорит он редко, лучше слушать внимательно и не перебивать, и вообще по возможности сделаться невидимкой.  
\- И ничего не умеешь, - продолжает рассуждать сам с собой Шухей.  
Кира просто молчит. С одной стороны, это чистейшая неправда (о чем, ясное дело, он Шухею не скажет), за себя постоять Кира может, и может неплохо – если, конечно, это не угрожает его конспирации. Да и небоевых приемов у него пара дюжин в арсенале имеется. Но с другой стороны, насколько он слышал, военное кидо даже в своих основах во многом отличается от гражданского. А про военное кидо он действительно ничего не знает.  
\- А вы… покажете? – тихо говорит он, удивляясь собственной храбрости.  
Шухей смотрит на него так, будто впервые замечает. Но Кире в кои-то веки не хочется залезть от этого взгляда под стол.

К удивлению Киры, попытки учить его кидо увлекают Шухея настолько сильно, что он даже забывает о сексе. Ну, почти. Шухей по-прежнему никогда не упускает возможности напроситься третьим к ним с тайчо, но когда они одни - ему гораздо интереснее улучить часок, чтобы разучить с Кирой новый прием или технологию. Тем более, занимаются они в строжайшей тайне. Даже Ичимару-тайчо делает вид, что не замечает.  
Ведь это же преступно вдвойне. Хисаги-фукутайчо мало того, что укрывает неучтенного кидошника, так еще и обучает его. И то, и то - строжайше запрещено. И карается смертью.  
И, кажется, Шухея это вдохновляет не меньше, чем самого Киру.

* * *  
\- До меня дошли слухи о твоем новом лейтенанте, Ичимару.  
Барган-сама хмурится, выжидательно глядя на Гина из-под мохнатых бровей.  
\- А что мой новый лейтенант успел натворить? - Гин расплывается в улыбке, но внутри у него все неприятно сжимается - он хорошо знает эти интонации и догадывается, к чему клонит генерал. Вот так, значит. Что ж, идиллия не могла длиться вечно, так ведь? А стукача и искать бесполезно, на капитана-кидошника у многих из отряда есть зуб.  
Вот только Изуру пострадает ни за что ни про что.  
\- Хорош мальчик? - вместо ответа интересуется Барган-сама, вертя в руках карандаш.  
\- Да так, ничего, - Гин задумывается напоказ. - В бою, конечно, слабоват, зато с бумагами справляется на ура, да и кабинет у него всегда прибран, все на месте. Золото, а не лейтенант, прямо вам скажу. А почерк, почерк-то какой, вы подумайте!  
\- Ичимару.  
Гин вздыхает и серьезнеет.  
\- У нас уже был подобный разговор, Барган-сама, если помните. И я вам, кажется, вполне убедительно доказал, что подобные слухи в моем случае абсолютно беспочвенны.  
\- Так-таки беспочвенны, Ичимару? - ему кажется, или в голосе генерала звучит ехидство?  
\- Мы это уже проходили, - Гин смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда.  
Тогда он не успел поговорить с Шухеем, ни до, ни после. Или не захотел. Сволочью быть проще, чем… беззащитной сволочью.  
\- У меня не бывает любимчиков. Это лишняя морока и нервы, которые мне и без того есть кому потрепать. Не так ли, Барган-сама? - последнее обращение звучит прямо-таки издевательски.  
Карандаш в руках генерала с треском переламывается пополам.  
\- Щенок подзаборный, - хрипит, приподнимаясь Барган-сама, - совсем страх потерял?  
И это ему говорит человек, чуть ли не в пять раз младше его?  
\- Нельзя потерять то, чего нет, - холодно отвечает Гин, поворачивается и выходит из кабинета.  
В дверях его догоняет голос Барган-самы.  
\- В среду зайдешь с ним ко мне. Тогда и проверим, насколько правдивы слухи.  
Гин скрипит зубами, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Так точно, Барган-сама.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Шухей, Барган  
> Пэйринги: Барган/Кира, Кира/Гин, Барган/Гин; упоминание Барган/Шухей и Барган/Гин  
> Предупреждение: секс по сомнительному согласию  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

Гин умеет объяснять просто и понятно даже самые страшные вещи. Менее страшными они от этого не становятся, но Кира верит капитану. Капитан сказал, что так надо, значит, так надо. Капитан зря не скажет. И если надо, Кира потерпит.  
Хотя страшно ему - до жути.  
"Доверься мне, Изуру."  
Гин мог бы этого и не говорить, думает Кира.

Там, на ковре, он не думает вообще.  
Ковер - красный, насыщенного темно-красного цвета, как засохшая кровь. Если на нем кого-то прирежут, следов не останется. Даже если Кира будет харкать здесь кровью, захлебываясь рыданиями, на это никто не обратит внимания. Ковер - не Кира, все стерпит.  
Кира лежит щекой на жестком ворсе, зажмурившись, пытаясь не всхлипывать при каждом толчке, но получается плохо. Барган-сама… такой большой. Он двигается резко, натужно пыхтит, стискивает его бедра своими лапищами, непременно останутся синяки - о, Кира помнит, как они выглядят со стороны, но нет, нет, не думать про Гина, сейчас нельзя… и все равно открывает глаза, пытаясь отыскать взглядом капитана за пеленой наворачивающихся слез.  
Гин сидит на подлокотнике диванчика, болтает ногами и смотрит мимо Киры, и улыбается, и Киру продирает мороз от этой улыбки. Он видел много капитанских улыбок - сарказм, сочувствие, раздражение, веселье, усталость. И даже, кажется, немного научился их различать.  
Судя по этой улыбке, у Гина истерика.  
Впрочем, Кира от него не отстает. Посмотри на меня, хочется ему крикнуть, ну же, посмотри! Ты меня сюда притащил, ты бросил на этот ковер, ради тебя я пытаюсь не плакать, все ради тебя, только ради тебя, так хотя бы ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ!  
Гин не смотрит. Гин равнодушно, как-то даже замороженно улыбается стене, и Кира обессиленно закрывает глаза. Господи, только бы все побыстрее кончилось. Только бы…  
Барган-сама утробно стонет, кончая, заходится кашлем и, напоследок потрепав Киру по волосам, поднимается на ноги. Кира лежит безвольной куклой, не двигаясь - нет ни желания, ни возможности пошевелиться так, чтоб не причинить больше боли. Оставьте меня здесь, через силу думает он. Я полежу, полежу, а потом тихо умру, и тогда все будет хорошо.  
\- Ичимару, не хочешь меня подменить?  
Молчание.  
\- Вы мне совсем лейтенанта загоняли, Барган-сама. Как я в отряде потом один управлюсь?  
\- Не ной, у тебя еще один есть. Или брезгуешь?  
Молчание.  
Скрипит диван, и слышатся легкие шаги.  
Кира тонко всхлипывает, когда такие знакомые, такие родные руки капитана берут его за плечи и переворачивают на спину. Прохладные пальцы проходятся по скуле, приподнимают веко - глаз слезится даже от приглушенного освещения комнаты, и Кира мотает головой, отстраняясь.  
\- Ну, если Барган-сама не против…  
Я против, хочет сказать Кира, я очень даже против, я прямо-таки охренеть как против. Но язык присох к нёбу, в горле першит, да и сил говорить нет, поэтому он молчит, когда Гин снова переворачивает его на живот и шуршит поясом, развязывая узел на своих хакама.  
Ненадоненадоненадо…  
Даже сейчас ты не хочешь смотреть мне в глаза.

\- Убери это отсюда, - бросает Барган-сама, разворачиваясь к столу.  
Барган-сама недоволен?  
Барган-сама поверил?  
Гин подхватывает бессознательного Киру на руки, выходит из кабинета, и только когда за ним закрываются массивные двери, срывается в шунпо.  
Когда Кира приходит в себя, за окном уже почти рассвет. Все болит, но умеренно; разгоряченную кожу лба приятно холодит компресс.  
\- Все позади, Изуру. Ты молодец, - голос Гина звучит как-то вымученно.  
\- Тайчо, - шепчет Кира, с усилием поворачивая голову. - Почему…  
\- Не мог, Изуру. Правда не мог. Веришь?  
\- Верю, - обреченно соглашается Кира. И снова проваливается в сон, но теперь уже - с чувством невыразимого, неописуемого облегчения.  
Пока он верит в Гина, все будет хорошо.

* * *  
Гин, нахмурившись, оглядывает рабочий кабинет Киры – а, точнее, его крохотную рабоче-жилую комнатку. Так-так-так. И куда же подевался его младший лейтенант? В кабинете никого нет, чисто и пусто, и отсутствует даже привычная стопка документов, всегда аккуратно сложенная на краю стола. Гин настолько привык каждый раз, заходя сюда, видеть Киру за этим столом, всегда в работе, серьезного и трудолюбивого, что сейчас обстановка кажется чуть ли не вымершей; только в лучах солнца, падающих из-за капитанской спины, неторопливо танцуют пылинки, поднятые его шагами. Гин оглушительно чихает, шмыгает носом; подумав, пересекает комнатку двумя широкими шагами и чуть приоткрывает окно – пусть хоть проветрится немного, пока хозяина нет дома.  
Он не может найти Киру, и это ему очень не нравится. Особенно с учетом вчерашнего. Он даже подумывал смотаться к обрыву, проверить, не собрался ли парень в очередной раз свести счеты с жизнью, но интуиция в таких случаях обычно орет благим матом, а сейчас молчит, как воды в рот набрала. И ты туда же, раздраженно думает Гин, направляясь к кабинету Шухея. Все молчат, и никто ничего не докладывает. Кто здесь капитан, в конце концов!  
Все еще злясь, он, не сбавляя шага, толкает дверь в кабинет, даже не удосужившись постучаться. Это к Шухею-то? Стучаться?  
За дверью ему открывается совершенно идиллическая картина.  
Шухей сидит на стуле, заложив руки за голову и задрав ноги на стол – в общем, развалившись так, что хлипкая деревянная конструкция жалобно поскрипывает, но держится, видимо, страшась хозяйского гнева. Рядом со столом, на приткнувшемся в уголке диванчике лежит Кира - на животе, уткнувшись в папку, которую пристроил на подлокотнике, и изредка делая пометки в каких-то таблицах.  
Шухей косится на капитана одним полуприкрытым глазом.  
\- Тайчо, вы стучать разучились?  
Гин вспоминает, что надо бы поднять челюсть.  
\- А я и не умел никогда, - ехидно сообщает он Шухею, прислонившись к косяку двери. – Зачем к тебе стучаться? Ладно бы непотребство какое творили, или хотя бы разврат… так нет же! Сидят, лежат, от работы отлынивают.  
\- Вообще-то, тайчо, мы квартальный отчет доделываем, - подает голос Кира. – С самого утра над ним трудимся, я уже второй раздел вычитываю, но там еще много.  
\- Короче, пашем в поте лица, - подводит итог Шухей. – В отличие от некоторых.  
Гина безумно умиляет это «мы». Неожиданно прорезавшееся хамство Шухея умиляет его намного меньше, но пока что осаживать лейтенанта ему не хочется – не для того он сюда пришел. Он пришел за Кирой, и с Кирой он отсюда уйдет.  
\- Изуру, а ты чего на диване? За столом же удобнее работать. Или жестокий Хисаги-фукутайчо согнал тебя со стула?  
Кира молчит, перелистывая бумаги.  
\- Он бы и сидя поработал, - отвечает за Киру Шухей, пожимая плечами. – Если б не вчерашнее. Вам-то что, тайчо, вы уже и забыли, небось.  
Гин неслышно скрипит зубами.  
\- А вы у Киры-фукутайчо, видать, сегодня за адвоката? Руки заняты, все в отчетах, видимо, так хоть языком потрепать?  
\- А кто это озвучит, как не я? Кира вам и слова поперек не скажет, боится как огня. Совсем запугали парня.  
Кира из-за спины Шухея смотрит на Гина извиняющимся взглядом, и даже чуть виновато, но по-прежнему молчит. Как сговорились сегодня лейтенанты. Или и в самом деле сговорились?  
\- Изуру, ты мне сегодня что-нибудь ответишь?  
Кира густо краснеет и прячется за челкой.  
\- Мне некогда отвечать, тайчо, - тихо, через силу говорит он. – У меня квартальный отчет.  
Шухей бросает на Киру одобрительный взгляд, а затем снова поворачивается к Гину.  
\- У нас квартальный отчет, тайчо. А вы идите пока погуляйте, погода сегодня отличная.  
Гин настолько офигевает от такой наглости, что разворачивается и послушно выходит, и уже закрыв за собой дверь, слышит, как Шухей вычитывает Кире? «Ну что ты как баба, даже слова в защиту не скажешь…» И тихое бормотание Киры в свое оправдание. Гин не знает, смеяться ему или плакать – нет, в самом деле, он только рад, что Кира и Хисаги нашли общий язык, вот только что ему теперь с этим делать - совершенно непонятно.

\- Ну что ты как баба, даже слова в защиту не скажешь?! - Шухей искренне возмущается нерешительностью Киры; как же так? Надо уметь давать отпор своему тайчо, иначе это не фукутайчо, это тряпка какая-то выходит! Если Кира хочет быть тряпкой до конца своих дней, это ему, Шухею, по барабану; но он, Шухей, на его месте бы встал, расправил плечи, откинул с глаз эту дурацкую челку и всем бы показал!  
Кира только втягивает голову в плечи, не сомневаясь, что Шухей на его месте поступил бы именно так.  
\- Хисаги-фукутайчо, - робко говорит он, - а может, не стоило так... резко? Ичимару-тайчо обидится.  
Шухей набирает воздуху в грудь и разражается очередной тирадой на тему того, как должно лейтенанту вести себя с капитаном, не роняя притом лейтенантской чести и достоинства. А под конец, выдохшись, покровительственно хлопает Киру по плечу.  
\- Не боись, ничего он тебе не сделает. Ичимару-тайчо, конечно, обидчивый, но отходчивый, да и зря орать не будет. А если вдруг чего, сразу иди ко мне. Главное, не молчи.  
Кира хочет сказать, что он переживает вовсе не за себя, он переживает за тайчо, но еще одну лекцию ему выслушивать вовсе не хочется, так что он молчит и только кивает, чем окончательно приводит Шухея в прекрасное расположение духа.  
\- Эх, Кира, - прочувствованно говорит он, - вот родись мы с тобой лет эдак на полторы сотни раньше, какая была бы тогда жизнь! Кидошник кидошнику был бы брат, и человеку тоже. Ты бы в академию поступил, мозгов-то хватает. Кидо-науку бы продвигал, кандидатскую там, докторскую… большим человеком бы стал! А я бы по-старому, с Ичимару-тайчо, только не как сейчас, а чтоб не было стыдно, что ты кидошник.  
Кира слушает его, подперев руками голову, и думает, что Хисаги-сан, в общем-то, человек хороший. И Киру третировал раньше не со зла, а просто... ну, такой вот он, Хисаги-сан, что думает, то и говорит, что говорит, то и делает, прямой и честный, не то что… не то что он, Кира. У Киры секретов – полон шкаф, скоро закрываться перестанет, и молчит Кира вовсе не потому, что он такой молчун по жизни , а потому, что боится случайно о чем-то проговориться, и тогда пиши пропало – и ему, и тайчо, скорее всего, да и Хисаги-сану непременно что-то прилетит. Так что молчать, врать и недоговаривать он, Кира, просто обязан. Но как же иногда бывает невыносимо, кто бы знал.

* * *  
\- Как там твой лейтенант, Ичимару?  
Отлично все было у моего лейтенанта, пока вы не пришли, хочется ответить Гину. Но он молчит - потому что на самом деле первым пришел в Кирину жизнь, принеся с собой целый ворох проблем, именно он. И хоть Кира и не жалуется - посмел бы только, угу - но жить без Гина ему было бы значительно проще.  
Впрочем, как и Гину без Киры. Впрочем, Гин тоже не жалуется.  
У Барган-самы сегодня хорошее настроение, что уже заранее предвещает неприятности. Интересно, кому на этот раз.  
\- Мог бы и лучше, Барган-сама, но все равно, спасибо за заботу, - в голосе Гина тщательно отмеренная доза ехидства, не переходящая за грань дозволенного. Хватит уже, настрадался Кира из-за него, можно и поумерить эго. Хотя бы на время, пока генерал не забудет о маленьком светленьком лейтенанте.  
\- Неужели все так плохо? - а в голосе генерала - притворная доброта безо всякой меры. Ох, переигрываете, Барган-сама. Куда вам со мной тягаться.  
\- Небось, переживает из-за случившегося?  
\- А вы как думаете, - уклончиво отвечает Гин, пытаясь вычислить, что задумал генерал. - Общение со старшими по званию бесследно не проходит, знаете ли.  
\- Верно подмечено, - важно кивает Барган-сама. И тут же, безо всякого перехода: - А второй твой как поживает?  
\- Да все у него хорошо, - Гина грызут одновременно и тревога, и любопытство. - А почему вы вдруг интересуетесь моими лейтенантами, Барган-сама?  
\- Да вот какое дело, Ичимару. Хочу порадовать одного из них, но не могу никак выбрать, кого именно, - Барган-сама постукивает костяшками пальцев по столешнице. - У меня сегодня как раз свободный вечер выдается.  
Гин чувствует, как по спине ползут мурашки.  
\- Барган-сама, а вы уверены, что это их… порадует?  
\- О, Ичимару, определенно. Не каждый день удается трахнуть своего капитана.  
Гин нисколечко не меняется в лице, хотя да, это стоит ему немалого усилия.  
\- А меня-то за что, Барган-сама? - ему даже удается улыбнуться, широко и с деланным удивлением.  
\- А я потом придумаю, за что, - Барган-сама шевелит пышными усами, усмехаясь. - Так ты выбрал лейтенанта, Ичимару?  
Гин за доли секунды мысленно анализирует оба варианта. Кира… этот и так натерпелся, хватит с него Барган-самы. Шухей... нет, определенно нет. Лучше уж Кира. Хотя большой вопрос, лучше для кого.  
Барган-сама смотрит на него выжидающе, и в глазах не прочесть ничего. Не факт, что сейчас сюда приведут того, кого назовет Гин - о, это была бы выходка в стиле Барган-самы. Так Кира или Шухей? Кира или…  
Кира.  
\- Пусть будет Хисаги-саааан, - тянет Гин, неожиданно сам для себя. Но интуиции своей он верит.  
Барган-сама морщит лоб, задумывается.  
\- Позови-ка мне секретаря, пусть кинет весточку в твой отряд.  
\- Да я и сам сбегать могу, Барган-сама.  
\- Ну уж нет, Ичимару. Ты мне нужен здесь.  
Кому-то из нас сегодня повезет, думает Гин, разглядывая потолок. Или ему, или Кире.  
Третьего не дано.

* * *  
Гин снова задерживается.  
Кира не находит себе ни места, ни занятия; все валится из рук, все не в радость. Шухей с тревогой косится на него, и даже порывается проявить неуклюжую заботу, что не вызывает у Киры ничего, кроме глухого раздражения. Шухей не знает, что может происходить за плотно закрытыми дверями кабинета Барган-самы. Что, возможно, происходит там прямо сейчас.  
А потом его вызывают в главный штаб.  
Кира входит в двери генеральского кабинета, обмирая от ужаса, но держась прямо. Что бы ни ждало его там, он не подведет Гина. Он будет сильным. Он уже проходил через это, второй раз не так страшно. Хотя нет, не надо врать себе, все равно страшно. Но он справится. Ради Гина.  
Гин стоит, привалившись плечом к стенке, скрестив руки на груди, и улыбается Кире, но в глазах мелькает что-то затаенное, острое - что-то хочет сказать? О чем-то предупредить? Что-то не так? И мысленно не спросишь. Все руководящие чины носят специальные браслеты, подавляющие ментальное кидо на милю окрест - чтобы коварные кидошники-подчиненные часом из начальственных мозгов какой особо тайный секрет не выудили.  
\- Совсем запугал мальчика, Ичимару.  
Гин сверкает белозубой ухмылкой.  
\- Вы мне недавно в этом очень помогли, Барган-сама.  
Кира переминается с ноги на ногу, не зная, что ему делать, чего ждать. Барган-сама смотрит на него из-под густых бровей, и не понять, хмурится или нет.  
\- Не бойся меня, мальчик. Кира, правильно? Изуру?  
Кира кивает, мельком удивляясь памяти генерала. Он же всего лишь лейтенант. Пусть и в отряде Ичимару Гина.  
\- Не бойся, Кира Изуру. Ничего плохого с тобой сегодня не случится.  
Кира позволяет себе расслабиться - совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Скажи мне, Кира Изуру, ты знаешь, чего больше всего на свете не любит твой капитан?  
\- Скучать? - неуверенно предполагает Кира, и Гин хрипло смеется.  
\- А он хорошо меня знает, Барган-сама.  
\- Я хочу сделать тебе подарок, Кира Изуру, - генерал подзывает Киру ближе движением пальцев. Кира подходит, стараясь не обернуться на Гина - ему ужасно хочется сейчас поддержки, пусть и только визуальной.  
\- Сделай то, о чем ты уже давно мечтаешь.  
\- Барган-сама?  
Генерал щурится из-под бровей, и теперь, с такого расстояния, Кира совершенно определенно может сказать, что Барган-сама усмехается.  
\- Возьми своего капитана.

Гин отделяется от стены и легким, почти танцующим шагом подходит к столу. Небрежно сбрасывает хаори, и оно с шуршанием приземляется на ковер, будто свернувшийся в клубочек зверек. Освобождается от формы и привычным - привычным?! - движением опускается перед Барган-самой на ровную поверхность стола.  
Кира зачарованно смотрит на Гина, раз… нет, не «разложенного» - он мельком морщится от неуместности слова - нет, так мог бы выглядеть сам Кира на его месте, но не капитан; расположившегося на столе так, будто это его любимый отрядный диванчик. Белая кожа резко контрастирует с темным деревом столешницы, и капитан выглядит каким-то причудливым элементом интерьера, украшением, гибкой статуей из слоновой кости или белым хищным зверем, в любой момент готовым на смертельный бросок.  
Боже, какой же Гин красивый, думает Кира и подавляет судорожный вздох.  
\- Подойди ближе, Кира Изуру.  
\- Он меня боится, - со смешком заключает Гин, насмешливо поглядывая на лейтенанта из-под неровной челки. В следующую секунду Барган-сама хватает Гина за загривок и вжимает в стол, и у Киры перехватывает дыхание. Он торопливо подходит к генералу, боясь вызвать очередной всплеск неудовольствия. Отдуваться ведь придется вовсе не ему.

Гин скрипит зубами, но не смеет вывернуться из-под тяжелой руки Барган-самы. Точнее, и хочет, и может, но за этим неизбежно последует много лишней боли, а Гин - не мазохист ни разу. Он не любит боль, он боится боли, и умело это скрывает ото всех, кто может ее ему причинить.  
Но сдерживать язвительные замечания, так и просящиеся с языка - выше его сил.  
\- Заклеить ему рот? - равнодушно спрашивает Барган-сама, и Киру передергивает от одной этой мысли.  
\- Н-не надо, Барган-сама. Он же задохнется…  
Барган-сама пожимает плечами.  
\- Развяжи свой пояс, Кира Изуру.  
Кира подчиняется, непослушными руками разматывая оби. Барган-сама удовлетворенно кивает.  
\- А теперь свяжи ему руки.  
Гин порывается приподняться, но рука Барган-самы все еще удерживает его за затылок.  
Кира мнет в руках пояс; лица Гина ему не видно, и он не знает, что по поводу всего этого имеет сказать капитан, но почему-то догадывается.  
\- Давай, Кира Изуру. Не бойся, я подержу его.  
Гин ощутимо вздрагивает под руками Киры, но больше не сопротивляется, даже когда Кира нерешительно заводит ему руки за спину, лихорадочно вспоминая технику. В их отряде даже самый зеленый новичок умеет вязать узлы, Гин пару раз сам проводил мастер-классы. Вот только тренироваться - одно дело, а полевые условия - совсем, совсем другое. Впрочем, на своих занятиях Гин об этом и говорил.  
Кира связывает Гину запястья, то и дело как бы невзначай проводя кончиками пальцев по ладони - это я, капитан, не волнуйтесь, я буду осторожен. Проверяет узел - крепкий, но не слишком тугой, все нормально - и чуть отстраняется.  
Гин со связанными руками выглядит очень, очень… неудобно. И отчасти пугающе - Кира не привык видеть капитана беспомощным. Правда, если Гину захочется, он сможет освободиться за полторы секунды парой невербальных кидо-заклинаний.  
Правда, Гин достаточно умен, чтобы не пытаться применять кидо в кабинете начальства, ненавидящего кидошников.  
Барган-сама перехватывает Гина за локоть и дергает к себе, придирчиво осматривая узел.  
\- Никуда не годится. Эх, молодо-зелено, - ворчит он и, придерживая одной рукой кисти Гина, затягивает узел туже. Еще туже. Гин шипит, пытается оглянуться через плечо.  
\- Неужели это так необходимо, Барган-сама...  
Договорить он не успевает. Барган-сама, пропустив в жилистых пальцах немного длины пояса, ловко затягивает на шее Гина скользящую петлю.  
Гин рефлекторно выгибается, дергая руками, и тут же запрокидывает голову, хватая ртом воздух, пытается что-то сказать, но выходит только хрип.  
\- Не надо!  
Кира испуганно и умоляюще смотрит на генерала. Тот недовольно цокает языком и чуть ослабляет петлю, чтобы Гин мог дышать, даже опустив голову. Впрочем, связанные руки ему все равно не опустить и не расслабить.  
Гин вздрагивает, шумно и жадно дышит, ребра ходят ходуном от перенапряжения. Барган-сама отпускает его и откидывается на спинку кресла.  
\- Есть много способов заставить человека молчать, Кира Изуру.  
\- Барган-сама…  
Барган-сама смотрит на него так, что все слова застревают у Киры в горле.  
\- Я должен все тебе подсказывать, Кира Изуру?  
Кира думает, что скоро возненавидит собственное имя.  
Он проводит пальцами по напряженной, словно закаменевшей спине Гина, наклоняется и слизывает капельки пота, выступившие между судорожно сведенных лопаток. На секунду прижимается губами к коже, беззвучно успокаивая. Я буду осторожен. Я не позволю вам задохнуться.  
Доверьтесь мне, тайчо.  
Этого хватает, чтобы Гин немного расслабился - совсем немного, но иначе будет совсем больно, Кира знает по своему опыту. Гин ему доверяет. Кира его не подведет.  
Он вспоминает день, когда впервые оказался сверху. Не тогда, после барахтанья в «черном глазу» - там-то, Кира знает, сверху был вовсе не он - а позже, у реки. Когда Гин сказал ему, что он - его капитан. И доказал это.  
Было тепло, но не жарко, от реки веяло прохладой, солнце светило ему в спину, отражалось в прищуренных, смеющихся глазах капитана. Трава щекочет колени, одежда мешает - он сбрасывает ее, неуклюже выпутывается из рукавов и снова опускается к Гину, встречает его губами и пробует на вкус, медленно и вдумчиво исследуя его рот языком, а Гин убирает волосы с его лица, довольно жмурится, теплый, мягкий, и весь, от кончиков пальцев до лохматой макушки - весь принадлежащий ему, Кире. По крайней мере, сейчас; но большего Кира и не требует, Кира сам сейчас - как солнечный блик на траве, ему так светло, и прозрачно, и радостно…  
Барган-сама откашливается, возвращая его к реальности, но Кира уже не в его власти. У Киры в глазах - небо, на губах - солнце, и он касается Гина этим солнцем, делясь воспоминанием, теплом и горьковатым запахом травы, и Гин подается ему навстречу, отвечая, открываясь, отдаваясь его прикосновениям; есть только они, весь окружающий мир размывается неровными пятнами, тускнеет перед их светом; есть только они, и это - свет.  
Барган-сама не любит, когда его игнорируют.  
\- Все приходится делать самому.  
Его голос пробивается сквозь кокон, сплетенный из их тел и воспоминаний, и Кира едва успевает осознать, что его оттолкнули, чуть не сбив с ног - мысленно он еще с Гином, еще в Гине, но перед глазами у него - Барган-сама, приспускающий генеральские хакама, а в ушах - полустон-полувскрик, обрывающийся хрипением. Кокон лопается, как мыльный пузырь.  
Киру начинает тошнить.  
Впрочем, все заканчивается быстро. Барган-сама достает из ящика стола ножницы, перерезает натянутый пояс и узел на руках, и Гин измученно сползает со стола, непослушными руками нащупывая одежду.  
\- Свободен, Кира Изуру. Ичимару, задержись.  
Кира, сам не зная зачем, подбирает капитанское хаори с ковра, неловко кланяется и на подламывающихся ногах выходит за дверь. Напряженно вслушивается в приглушенный разговор - слава богу, только разговор. Минуту спустя Гин выходит; не глядя сдергивает с шеи обрывки пояса. Кира смотрит на красный след, пересекающий горло капитана, и отстраненно думает, что надо бы поискать в отряде шарфик какой-то, или платок шейный - вот только нет у Гина ни шарфов, ни платков, не носит он их, и теперь Кира слишком хорошо понимает, почему.  
Он подставляет капитану плечо, и Гин тяжело опирается на него, даже не пытаясь оттолкнуть Киру. Плохой признак.  
Пытаясь отдышаться - не так просто тащить в шунпо двоих - Кира опускает Гина на кровать, а сам сползает на пол, вцепившись руками в волосы и раскачиваясь вперед-назад, сначала беззвучно, а потом в голос всхлипывая и истерически смеясь - все напряжение последних двух часов наконец-то дает о себе знать. Киру бешено трясет, колотит, и когда его хватают за плечи и разворачивают, он не глядя утыкается лицом в грудь капитану, вздрагивая и прерывисто дыша в его объятиях.  
Когда истерика сходит на нет, Кира поднимает заплаканные, покрасневшие глаза на Гина.  
\- Тайчо… я… простите…  
\- Ты все сделал правильно, Изуру, - хрипло шепчет Гин и ерошит ему волосы на макушке. - Все правильно. Спасибо.  
Кира всхлипывает в последний раз и обнимает капитана в ответ, крепко, будто боясь, что в любую минуту кто-то может прийти и забрать у него Гина.  
Впрочем, никто не приходит, и они сидят вот так, на полу, до самого утра, и Кира даже не удивляется, когда невесть откуда взявшийся запах полевой травы знакомо и привычно щекочет ему нос.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Омаэда; упоминание Айзена  
> Пэйринги: Омаэда/Гин; намек на Гин/Кира  
> Предупреждение1: секс по очень сомнительному согласию  
> Предупреждение2: Одна из самых... мрачных/жестких частей сказочки  
> Размер: 15 тыс. знак. (2,5 тыс. слов)  
> Рейтинг: NC-21

\- Первый тайчо? - Гин задумчиво смотрит мимо Киры в окно и улыбается. - О, Омаэда-сан…  
У Киры мороз по коже от этой улыбки, и он уже жалеет, что спросил - сразу же пожалел, почти раньше, чем вопрос сорвался с губ. Кира и сам не понимает, что на него нашло. Но у Гина сегодня было хорошее настроение, и Кира расслабился настолько, что у него хватило глупости спросить Гина о прошлом. Кира всегда знал, что этого не стоит делать. Но вот вдруг... забыл. Кира очень надеется, что Ичимару-сан не будет отвечать, просто ограничится упоминанием этого, ничего не говорящего Кире имени. Но Гин продолжает:  
\- Он пару раз... спас мне жизнь, - в голосе Гина звучит едва заметная досада. - Даже однажды вытащил из лап жука-глодальщика.  
Кира удивленно таращится на Гина. Тот самодовольно ухмыляется.  
\- Да, я единственный выживший после встречи с глодальщиком за всю историю. Ты не знал? Вот, цени, какой я у тебя уникальный и неповторимый.  
Кира и так ценит, просто не передать, как ценит. Он незаметно переводит дух. Вроде все оказывается не так страшно, как он боялся. Вон, какой хороший у Гина был первый тайчо. Даже от глодальщика его спас. Прям настоящий герой.  
\- Каким он был? - спрашивает Кира.  
\- Омаэда? - Гин выгибает бровь. - Или глодальщик?  
Кира шутливо пинает его в бок. Ведь понял же, что он имеет в виду, но лишь бы над Кирой поиздеваться.  
\- Омаэда бы тупым, трусливым и амбициозным придурком, не пожалевшим положить почти десяток отличных кидошников только ради того, чтобы потом хвалиться в кабаках, что его команда завалила глодальщика, - неожиданно резко отвечает Гин. - Никогда не мог понять, как он ухитрился дослужиться до тайчо кидо-отряда, ведь и кидошником был никудышним.  
От неожиданной смены тона Кира вздрагивает. Пытается вывернуться из рук капитана, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, но объятия Ичимару неожиданно становятся более похожи на боевой захват. И Кира понимает, что позы ему не сменить, и взгляда тайчо не увидеть.  
\- А еще, - Гин нехорошо прищуривается, - у него была одна вредная привычка - при своих весьма немалых габаритах он питал страсть к юным и худощавым мальчишкам, из-за чего в свое время лишился непыльного поста инструктора в Академии и вылетел в действующую армию. Где, как ты понимаешь, с мальчиками некоторая напряженка. А в свои почти двадцать я выглядел едва ли на пятнадцать.  
Кира бледнеет. Ему хочется закричать "Замолчи!", закрыть Гину рот поцелуем, заставить заткнуться, не вспоминать и не рассказывать эти страшные вещи - в том, что они окажутся страшными, Кира уже не сомневается - но он может лишь продолжать слушать. Гин держит его слишком крепко.  
\- И отдавать какому-то жуку внезапно привалившее в отряд счастье в моем лице он был категорически не намерен. Ну, в этом мы с ним даже в чем-то похожи, - Гин улыбается, и от этой улыбки Кире становится совсем нехорошо. - Я ведь тоже не захотел отдавать тебя жукам по... схожим причинам. Так что, Изуру, даю тебе сейчас уникальную возможность пожалеть, что тебя тогда не съели эти милые членистоногие твари.  
Гин наконец-то смотрит ему в глаза и даже немного ослабляет хватку. Тайчо, как всегда, ухмыляется, но во взгляде сквозит едва заметная тревога. Кира тут же пользуется возможностью перекатиться, увлекая Гина за собой, и припадает к его губам. Не разрывая поцелуя, Гин удивленно приподнимает брови, но не возражает, отнюдь.  
\- И что... Омаэда? - спустя какое-то время интересуется Кира.  
\- Он давно погиб, - пожимает плечами Гин.  
Кира ничего не говорит, но Гин читает выражения его лица как открытую книгу. Он притягивает Киру к себе, целуя в нос.  
\- Изуру, ты не поверишь, но не все мое начальство погибло от моей руки. Некоторые просто… погибли. Сами по себе, - Гин смеется почти счастливо.  
И Кире сначала становится очень страшно от этого смеха, а потом он понимает, почему смеется Гин. Потому что он все еще живой, а Омаэда-тайчо - уже нет, и давно.  
\- А потом? - больше всего Кире хочется заткнуться и молчать как рыба, но не спросить он не может.  
\- Пришел новый капитан, которому было на меня глубоко наплевать. И это было просто замечательно.  
Кира молчит, ругая себя последними словами, что вообще затеял этот разговор. Сразу у него было два вопроса. Но теперь уж нет, второй задавать он точно не будет.  
\- Моим последним капитаном в старой армии был Айзен-тайчо. Меня как раз назначили его первым фукутайчо за несколько лет до заговора гражданских кидошников.  
Кира с ужасом смотрит на Гина - он что, читает его мысли?! Откуда он знает про второй вопрос?!  
Гин только смеется. Необидно, дразняще.  
\- Ради богов, Изуру, вопрос про первого и последнего капитана - самые стандартные вопросы, которые обязательно кто-нибудь задавал каждый раз, когда переводили в новый отряд. Это же очевидно.  
\- Меня еще ни разу не переводили, - немного обижено бурчит Кира. Ну надо же, какой он "стандартный" и предсказуемый.  
\- И не переведут, - ухмыляется Гин. - Не отпущу. Никогда.  
\- К Айзену-саме… вы относились… по особому? - Кира едва подавляет желание уже просто руками заткнуть себе рот - да ну, что ж за наказание такое? Всю жизнь считал молчание одной из своих лучших добродетелей, а сегодня словно какая-то нечистая сила за язык тянет.  
Гин пристально смотрит на Киру. И тот понимает, что Гин не ожидал, что Кира заметит немного иные интонации при упоминании Айзена.  
\- Да, с Айзеном я тоже спал. И нет, Кира, я ложился отнюдь не под каждого своего тайчо.  
Кира спрашивал не об этом, совсем не об этом. Но он подозревает, что если сейчас же не займет себя чем-то другим, то снова ляпнет какую-то феерическую глупость. Хватит уже, наговорился. Кира сглатывает очередную просящуюся на язык фразу, приподнимается и целует Гина - для перестраховки, чтоб точно ничего не суметь сказать. Гин отвечает на поцелуй, и даже заходит дальше... гораздо дальше. Кира внезапно думает, что капитан, похоже, сегодня тоже сказал намного больше, чем хотел или собирался.

…Омаэда-тайчо вызывает к себе Гина на следующий день после того, как тот выходит из лазарета.  
\- Гин-чан уже поправился? - сидящий за столом тайчо жестом подзывает его к себе и покровительственным жестом треплет по макушке.  
Гину чертовски хочется увернуться от здоровенной и потной лапищи, он вообще не любит, когда его трогают за волосы, но он терпит и лишь улыбается своему капитану.  
\- Да, Омаэда-сан, - кивает Ичимару.  
\- Ты же хочешь отблагодарить своего капитана, Гин-чан? Ты же знаешь, что еще никто и никогда не выходил живым из лап жука-глодальщика?  
Гин кивает. Да, он благодарен, он зашибись как благодарен. Но вот только Гину почему-то кажется, что эта благодарность выйдет ему сильно боком.  
Омаэда притягивает его к себе и начинает развязывать пояс его хакама. Так вот какая вам благодарность нужна, тайчо. Гин ухмыляется и вскидывает взгляд на Омаеду.  
\- А ты смелый мальчик, - кривит в улыбке толстые губы Омаэда-сан и облапывает его ягодицы, жестко впиваясь в них пальцами.  
Будут синяки, отстраненно думает Гин и улыбается. Руки тайчо продолжают по-хозяйски распоряжаться его телом. Гин стоит неподвижно, главное - не отстраняться и не пытаться оттолкнуть тайчо. Гин интуитивно понимает, что если попробует, то ничего не добьется, будет только хуже.  
Толстый палец входит в Гина. Ему многого стоит не отпрянуть и продолжать улыбаться.  
\- Какой тесный, - удовлетворенно замечает Омаэда. - Ничего, скоро растянешься.  
Гину страшно, очень страшно. Это не может быть больнее, чем прикосновения лап жука-глодальщика, впивающихся тысячами зазубрин, когда боль от каждой острым импульсом пронзает тело до самого позвоночника... Омаэда - всего лишь человек, обычный человек. Гин отчаянно пытается убедить себя в этом.  
Омаеде надоедает лапать замершего мальчишку, он поднимает его за талию и раскладывает на столе - первый капитанский стол в жизни Гина, но отнюдь не последний, хотя Гин об этом пока еще не знает. Тайчо вводит в Гина второй палец, потом третий, растягивая его… Гину уже чертовски больно, но он понимает, что дальше будет хуже. Пусть Омаэда окажется не слишком большим… там. Высокий рост и тучность еще ни о чем не говорят. В штанах все может быть гораздо меньше - Гин знает, так иногда бывает. Пожалуйста, пусть он будет не слишком большим.  
Омаэда снимает хакама и достает свой член. Гин едва сдерживает разочарованный стон. Он не просто большой, он огромный - вполне под стать самому Омаеде. Такое в него просто не влезет. Вернее, Омаэда-то засунет, Гин не сомневается, уж тайчо-то постарается, но чего это будет стоить самому Гину - он панически пытается не думать.  
Все равно это - лучше, чем жук-глодальщик. Отсюда он выйдет живым. Ну, или выползет - не важно, главное - живым.  
Омаэда нависает над ним, и Гин ощущает горячее и огромное, утыкающееся в его задний проход. Не отстраняться и улыбаться.  
\- Какой хороший, послушный мальчик… - тайчо треплет его по щеке, с пыхтением начиная проталкиваться в Ичимару.  
Гину хочется заорать, оттолкнуть о себя эту раздавливающего его тушу, вырваться из мнущих его тело лап, но вместо этого он улыбается и подкидывает бедра навстречу Омаеде. В глазах темнеет от боли.  
Гин ощущает струйку крови, стекающую по его ноге. А ведь это - только начало. Эдак он может совсем кровью истечь на этом столе. Нехорошо. Надо попытаться использовать кидо. Но концентрация ускользает, а тяжело дышащий над ним Омаэда мешает сосредоточиться. Гину кажется, что это никогда не закончится. Омаэда продолжает вталкиваться в него все дальше и дальше. Но не может же он быть таким бесконечным?  
Гину наконец-то удается полностью переключиться на кидо-зрение и практически отстраненно наблюдать, как в его теле движется огромное инородное нечто, травмируя и разрывая его плоть. Так, со стороны, это почти… занимательно. Менее больно от этого не становится, но у Гина теперь есть более важное занятие, чем прислушиваться к собственным ощущениям - он старается выжить. Тут остановить кровотечение, здесь наскоро залечить разрыв, пока не стало хуже.  
Гин ощущает, как волосатые яички тайчо упираются в его ягодицы, и понимает, что Омаэда наконец-то вошел в него полностью. Гину сложно дышать. Если бы не кидо-контроль, он бы давно уже вырубился.  
\- А у тебя высокий болевой порог, - довольно скалится Омаэда-сан. - И это хорошо, просто замечательно. Не люблю трахать бессознательные тела.  
Гин пытается выдавить из себя улыбку.  
\- Все еще улыбаешься, гаденыш? - рычит Омаэда-сан, хватает Гина за ягодицы и сильным рывком вбивается в него еще чуть-чуть глубже, а потом начинает двигаться в нем - резко, быстро, безжалостно.  
Гину кажется, что его буквально разрывают на части, что с каждым движением тайчо у него словно лопается все внутри. Гин теряет концентрацию и начинает тонуть в боли и собственной крови. На очередном ударе он не может удержать рвущийся наружу крик, и дальше уже орет не переставая - так, что аж в ушах звенит - орет, пока не срывает голос. Омаеду это не останавливает, но самому Гину, как ни странно, помогает. Он снова восстанавливает кидо-контроль, и снова может хоть частично компенсировать получаемые повреждения.  
Когда Омаэда кончает в него, Гин готов разрыдаться от облегчения и понимания, что все это скоро закончится, но вместо этого снова пытается улыбнуться - не выходит. В этот раз не выходит.  
Закончив, Омаэда падает в свое кресло и одним движением сметает Гина со своего стола, швыряя на пол.  
\- Пшел вон, щенок.  
Гин не может не то что подняться, а даже пошевелиться.  
\- Весь стол мне испачкал, скотина, - недовольно ворчит Омаэда. - Заставить бы тебя все это самому и убрать… Или еще раз тебя отыметь - заодно, раз уже все равно все обгадил.  
У Гина чуть сердце не останавливается от понимания, что это - не провокация, не способ испугать и побыстрее прогнать затраханного мальчишку из своего кабинета, а Омаэда действительно размышляет, а не развлечься ли еще разок. Чтобы не заскулить, Гин до крови закусывает губы. Он встанет сейчас. Сдохнет, но встанет и уйдет, только не надо, не наааадо… Больше всего Гина пугает осознание, что он уже почти готов просить и умолять – все, что угодно, лишь бы пережитое только что не повторилось снова - только не сейчас, не сразу. Почти готов просить.  
Нет. Ни хрена он не готов. Гин сжимает кулаки.  
\- Эй, Ичимару, ты там часом не подох еще? - с едва заметной тревогой интересуется Омаэда-сан.  
Гин все еще не может шевелиться. Но у него есть кидо. Он может использовать силовые невидимые нити и заставить тело двигаться. Пусть это снова больно - каждая нить жжет словно раскаленная, и на это уходит слишком много почти не оставшихся у него сил, но он должен отсюда выйти. Любой ценой.  
Пошатываясь, Гин встает и непослушными руками натягивает хакама.  
\- Зайдешь ко мне завтра вечером.  
Нет! Нет!!! Неееееееееет!!! Гин понимает, что если улыбнется сейчас, то сможет улыбаться всегда - чтобы не случилось.  
\- Слушаюсь, тайчо, - Гин улыбается и, деревянно переставляя ноги, идет к двери - двигаться он может только с помощью кидо.  
\- Что надо сказать, Гин-чан? - недовольно спрашивает Омаэда.  
Гин оборачивается.  
\- Спасибо, Омаэда-сан.  
\- «Спасибо за доставленное удовольствие, Омаэда-сан», - поправляет его тайчо.  
\- Как скажете, Омаэда-сан.  
Гин закрывает за собой дверь и тихо сползает по ней на пол прихожей.

Проходит несколько лет, а Гин так и не привык. Вернее, он-то привык, а вот тело привыкать категорически не желает. И не растягивается, как ему еще в первый раз обещал Омаэда-тайчо. Он все так же рвет Гина в клочья каждую ночь. Хотя после той самой первой ночи Гин больше никогда не кричит, только улыбается, чем регулярно доводит Омаеду до бешенства. И за что получает еще больше боли. Тогда, в первый раз, Омаэда был с ним еще относительно осторожен. Но улыбка стоит всего этого. Все равно каждый раз только кидо помогает Гину выжить, встать на ноги и выйти из капитанского кабинета - для того, чтобы на следующий вечер вернуться туда снова.  
Перерасход кидо просто непомерный. Из-за этого в их кидо-отряде Ичимару Гин числится в слабаках. Ну конечно, где ж ему взять достаточно сил для борьбы с жуками, если все кидо уходит на выживание после ночей с капитаном?  
Но зато навыки самоисцеления за эти годы он наработал такие, что иным и за сотню лет не получить. И это тоже помогает выживать, в том числе - в жучиных норах.

Когда Гин узнает о гибели Омаеды - он сбегает из отряда в ближайший лес и рыдает от облегчения. Впервые за последнее десятилетие и в последний раз в жизни. Потом он будет только улыбаться...

Гин рассеянно перебирает пряди волос заснувшего в его руках Киры. Неожиданно пришедшая в голову мысль настолько странная, что Гин даже не удивляется, что ему потребовалось непростительно много времени, чтобы это понять. Кира Изуру отчаянно нуждается в защите - не потому, что слаб, и не потому, что не может справиться сам (у Киры это вполне замечательно получается, у Гина уже была не одна возможность убедиться в этом) - а просто потому, что вот такой вот Кира Изуру. И Гин не понимает, как ему это удается, но у него получается защищать Киру - очень плохо, просто ужасно, но каким-то образом - получается.  
Ичимару Гин никогда никого не умел защищать. Возможно, потому что... нет, сказать, что он никогда не нуждался в защите сам - было бы слишком явной ложью. А врать себе Ичимару Гин не привык. Скорее, научился обходиться и выживать без чьей-либо защиты или помощи - всегда один, всегда сам. А вот с Кирой, поди ж ты - получается. Хотя Гин и сам не понимает, как.  
И еще одна, совсем уж крамольная мысль, настигающая его перед самым засыпанием. Возможно, этот наивный бестолковый мальчишка каким-то непостижимым образом ухитряется защищать своего тайчо. Но Гин забывает эту мысль быстрее, чем успевает додумать.


	9. Вторая революция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Шухей; упоминание Старка  
> Рейтинг: G

Если бы не Кира, Гин далеко не сразу опознал бы это почти забытое ощущение - отголосок-эхо мощнейшего заклинания, единовременно сплетаемого сотней, если не больше, кидошников. Слишком давно стало некому такое плести - гражданские уничтожены, а военных осталось мало, и они разбросаны по фронтам и отрядам, даже нескольких десятков в одном расположении не наберется, не то что сотни. Но у него есть Кира - живое доказательство несостоятельности официальной версии об уничтожении всех гражданских. Поэтому, ощутив едва заметное и странное кидо, Гин очень быстро соображает, чем оно может быть. И это ему совершенно не нравится. Если столетиями скрывавшиеся гражданские вдруг вылезли, да еще сразу так массово и активно - очень сомнительно, что армии, годами их уничтожавшей, можно ожидать от них чего-то хорошего.  
Поэтому Гин предпочитает профилактически ретироваться из ставки - быть в эпицентре событий ему не понравилось еще с прошлого раза. Он хочет заскочить за Кирой на полигон - чтобы попытаться по его молчанию понять, что же задумали его гражданские дружки. Но там его ждет сюрприз. Неприятный. Даже два. Не то что бы он питал такую уж любовь к своему отряду, но увидеть его полностью разгромленным оказывается неожиданно обидно. А вот десяток незнакомых кидошников, действующих заодно с жуками - это капитальнейший сюрприз. Еще более неприятный от осознания того, что Кира не мог не знать об этом - если не о плане и дате атаки, то про сам факт сотрудничества с жуками - наверняка. Да, сказать не мог, но...  
Гин морщится, слишком резко выходя из шунпо - надо бы еще заскочить к Шухею, вдруг выжил. Но, обернувшись, понимает, что уже не успеет. Эх, вот что ж так не везет парню? Причем с самого детства. В том, что Кира выбрался, Гин почему-то уверен. Ахха, если только выбрался, а не присоединился к своим дружкам, которые, объединив усилия с жуками, сейчас раскатывают человеческую армию в тонкий блинчик. Но не мог же Гин так ошибаться? А если мог? Скептически-насмешливый внутренний голос тут же напоминает, что для блока памяти существует и другое объяснение, не только изгнание.  
Гин раздраженно потирает переносицу. Да ну, не мог он так промазать. Конечно, Кира всегда оставался для него немного загадкой... Но впервые за два с гаком столетия подпустить кого-то настолько близко к себе и так ошибиться? Это уже даже не смешно. Нет. Кира ему не враг. В этом Гин уверен. Кем бы там Кира ни оказался, ему он точно не враг. Рискнешь жизнью, чтобы проверить? - тут же ехидно уточняет внутренний голос. Это выводит Гина из себя - кто тут главный в конце концов? Он сам или его подозрительность?  
Гин решительно шагает к городу. Ну и бес с ними, с его лейтенантами - сами найдутся, если выжили, да и с армией бес заодно - ему уже давно осточертела эта подневольная служба. Договорились гражданские с жуками - вот пусть сами с ними и разбираются, а он наконец-то поживет свободным и для себя. Нет больше Ичимару-тайчо. Закончился.  
Вот только тревожное интуитивное ощущение ноет о надвигающейся опасности. А своей интуиции Гин привык доверять.

* * *  
Стоя у витрины магазина, Гин читает список. Ишь, как новая власть быстро до штабных архивов добралась. "Разыскиваемые военные кидо-преступники" - звучит гордо. В списке Гин находит не только себя, но и Шухея. Молодец, мальчик, сумел выжить. По крайней мере, сразу.  
Интересно, как они собираются ловить этих "преступников", сорвавших мирный договор с жуками сто лет назад и "спровоцировавших продолжение войны и миллионы бессмысленных жертв"? Гин почему-то уверен, что очень скоро узнает, как.  
Ишь ты, нашли "преступников". Тот же Шухей в то время был всего лишь старшим курсантом. Да и чтобы он сам провоцировал войну, Гин тоже в упор не помнит. Но новой власти виднее. Назначили главными виноватыми в мировых бедах военных кидошников - так им не привыкать. Уже плавали, знаем. В прошлый раз армия уничтожила гражданских и объявила врагами военных, теперь восставшие из небытия гражданские уничтожили армию (а зачем им армия, если у них теперь договор с жуками?), и снова объявили врагами военных кидошников. Почти дежа вю.

* * *  
В первый раз за ним приходят этим же вечером. Гин уходит от преследователей, но с большим трудом, чем рассчитывал. Это его тревожит. За следующий день на него выходят трижды, и это уже начинает раздражать. При очередном нападении Гин заманивает одного из полицаев, отделяя его от остальных, и проводит быстрый, но эффективный допрос.  
Полученные ответы с одной стороны его даже радуют - наконец-то грызущее чувство тревоги получает конкретное подтверждение. Но с другой стороны... Гин считал, что умеет скрывать реяцу. Но тот же Кира его всегда находил. А вот он Киру - не мог. За прошедшее столетие гражданское подполье разработало принципиально новые способы маскировки и отслеживания. И даже создало специальные датчики регистрирования реяцу - слабые карманные и мощные общегородские, которые сейчас везде устанавливаются для отлова военных кидошников и последующего контроля за населением с кидо-способностями.  
Гин резко ощущает себя уточкой в тире. Нет, приборчик у жертвы допроса он отобрал. Но только толку с того, если он видит на мониторе только себя. Его преследователи умеют полностью скрывать реяцу, как и Кира.  
Кира. Все это время Гин периодически пытается искать своих лейтенантов, но абсолютно безуспешно. Ладно еще Кира, его ненаходимости хоть есть логичное объяснение, но вот в какую дыру ухитрился забиться и так тщательно замаскироваться Шухей - для Гина остается загадкой.  
Но в свете свежеполученной информации поиски Киры превращаются в гораздо более насущный вопрос. Пока Гин рассматривает и альтернативные варианты, например, самостоятельно научиться полностью скрывать реяцу (хотя и подозревает, что у него вряд ли за несколько дней получится то, на что подполье потратило десятилетия), но план выманить информацию из Киры остается самым реальным. За исключением одного прискорбного факта - отсутствия Киры.  
За следующий день полиция находит его шесть раз, и еще два раза - за ночь. Список разыскиваемых стремительно сокращается. Несколько казней показали в прямом эфире, остальных "вычеркнутых" обозначили как погибших при задержании. Новый правитель толкнул под все это дело длинную пафосную речь. Случайно попавший на ее трансляцию Гин заметно грустнеет. Старк-сама обещает безжалостно давить злодеев, сотню лет не дававших свершиться мирным переговорам, и клянется продолжить и завершить дело брата, погибшего за эту идею еще ту самую сотню лет назад. А Гин знал брата Старк-самы - входил в команду, пришедшую арестовывать предателя, вступившего в сговор с гражданскими кидошниками. Гин еще раз пробегает глазами список - так и есть, все имевшие отношение к тому аресту и дожившие до сегодняшних дней возглавляют список. И за первые двое суток все они уже "вычеркнуты" - все, кроме Гина.  
Значит, попытаться договориться с новой властью после ареста - лично для него совершенно без шансов. Не то что бы Гин всерьез на это рассчитывал, но предполагал такую возможность - мало ли чем он может оказаться полезен новой власти. Но - не судьба. Кто-то другой - может быть, но уж не он - точно.  
Остается только попробовать найти Киру. Вот только как? О том, что он мог ошибиться и Кира - вражеский шпион, Гин решительно не думает. Уж если он начнет сомневаться в себе и своих решениях и оценках - тогда и правда, проще сразу харакири.

* * *  
Гин спотыкается, теряет равновесие, вместо прыжка выходит падение, и он на пару сантиметров не долетает до поручня. Ну и бес с ними; Гин кувыркается в воздухе. Падать, конечно, высоковато. Но зато преследователи, однозначно, не ожидали от него такого коварного маневра. Он и сам не ожидал. Гин приземляется в перекате, частично смягчив удар кидо. Кости целы - и ладно. А что пятки болят - пройдут. Теперь главное - не потерять неожиданно полученное преимущество. Одним ударом кидо Гин сбивает ливневую решетку и ныряет в коллектор.  
Промчавшись несколько пролетов и пару развилок, Гин понимает, что оторвался. Снова. Очередное очко в его пользу. Беда в том, что противнику хватит лишь одной победы. А даже Ичимару Гин не может всегда побеждать.  
В последний раз его находили одиннадцать раз за сутки - это было три дня назад, и с тех пор Гин перестал считать. Если между нападениями проходит хотя бы пару часов - это уже везение. Но чаще бывает как сегодня - следующая атака происходит буквально через полчаса. О том, чтобы поспать, не может быть и речи. Хорошо, если удается хотя бы посидеть и немного передохнуть, а не бежать-бежать-бежать...  
Гин снова спотыкается и ругается сквозь зубы. Он проигрывает! Ксо! Он безнадежно проигрывает! Как бы он ни старался, ему не обыграть время. Сколько еще он выдержит такую беготню? День? Два? Три? Но это уже - беспочвенный оптимизм. Или он находит Киру, или... Гин резко останавливается, чуть не налетев на каменную кладку, сраженный внезапной идеей и тем фактом, что она пришла к нему в голову только сейчас. А если Кира его тоже ищет? Все это время? И ведь Кира гораздо лучше чувствует реяцу, и если бы Гин не пытался скрывать свою - засек бы и с другого конца города. Но вот только если вообще снять маскировку - полицаи его найдут гораздо быстрее Киры.  
Гин задумывается. Главное - правильно сформулировать вопрос. А уж ответ он всегда придумает. Он же умный - на свою голову. Где можно несколько часов продержаться без маскировки, не рискуя привлечь к себе всех полицаев города? В жучиных норах. Туда не дотягиваются городские сканеры, а жуки-охранники слишком медлительны - от них он побегает. Ахха, вот если бы он еще не спотыкался на каждом ходу от недосыпа… И до нор надо еще добраться. И это - если Кира действительно его ищет. А если нет... Гин прикрывает глаза. Неважно.  
Он привык всегда рассчитывать только на себя, а слово "надежда" вообще не входит в его лексикон. Но сейчас он проиграл. И ему остается или смириться и красиво погибнуть, или поверить... в Киру. А Гин никогда не считал, что в смерти есть что-то красивое.

* * *  
Под пальцами крошится и осыпается сырая земля. Два часа без маскировки - всего лишь два часа! Он надеялся на большее, но слишком много жуков сбежалось на его реяцу. Пришлось активизировать маскировку и снова бежать. Но теоретически двух часов вполне достаточно, чтобы засечь направление и примерно прикинуть расстояние до цели, а дальше Кира уже догадается. Если, конечно, действительно его ищет... Так, стоп. Не думать. Гин скрипит зубами. Если Кира его ищет, если успеет добраться раньше чем жуки, если вообще жив, если не вражеский шпион - слишком много «если». Нет - так нет, пойдет на корм жукам. Если немного повезет - его останков не хватит даже для ДНК-анализа, и власти еще долго будут искать неуловимого Ичимару Гина - хотя бы слабое утешение.  
Или снова открыться и опять немного побегать наперегонки с жуками? Обидно будет, если Кира просто не успеет. Гин прислушивается к организму - выдержит ли еще одну гонку? Но организм категорически против уже давно. Не то что бы Гин имел привычку учитывать его мнение, но сейчас тот, похоже, обиделся за безжалостную эксплуатацию и явно готовит какую-то подлянку.  
Гин опирается спиной о холодную земляную стену. Если он остановится - он заснет. Но если не остановится, то скоро просто упадет. Спать в жучиных норах - верх идиотизма... С этой мыслью Гин сползает на пол и засыпает.  
Просыпается резко, словно от рывка. Сколько времени прошло - не понять. Судя по усилившемуся ощущению разбитости - так вообще не спал, но от неудобного положения успели затечь спина и шея. Попытка активизировать кидо-сканер отзывается резкой болью - словно в висок вгоняют раскаленный гвоздь. Гин скрипит зубами, с трудом вставая. Включайся, зарраза! Ему лучше знать, есть у него еще силы или нет. Внутренняя картинка проявляется, но дрожит и расплывается, а гвоздь из виска никуда не делся, а наоборот, словно бы проворачивается там, внутри. Медленно.  
Жуки, много, окружают. Ксо-ксо-ксо! На грани видимости - человек, один, приближается. Реяцу не распознать. Слишком плывет все и кружится перед глазами.  
Даже если это Кира (Ичимару, и когда ты стал оптимистом?), он не успеет, жуки доберутся раньше. А хрен вам! Опираясь о стенку, он делает первый шаг. Иди! Иди, кому сказано! Упадешь, когда я тебе разрешу! Сейчас еще в шунпо выгоню! Побежишь как миленький. Попрыгаешь.  
Только пусть это будет Кира, пожалуйста. Да, везенье - не его конек, Гин знает. Но один-то раз можно? Да, он помнит, чем для него оборачиваются попытки просить чего-то у судьбы. С его удачей это окажется Кира-полицай, пришедший сюда, чтобы поймать опасного преступника. Ну и черт с ним. Зато, умирая, он будет знать, что он - дурак, поверивший впервые в жизни и - не тому.  
Реяцу он до самого конца так и не может опознать. Уже вылетая из-за поворота, буквально врезаясь, понимает, что - да. Руки Киры, запах Киры, голос Киры. Больше всего хочется потерять сознание - уступить накатывающей темноте, отключиться и утонуть в таких знакомых и привычных объятьях. Но вокруг жуки. Один Кира его не вытащит. Вдох-выдох. Двухсекундная передышка, хватит, побежали. По крайней мере, можно отключить сканер, не думать, не планировать отход, просто сосредоточиться на том, чтобы идти.  
Через какое-то время Кира замедляет шаг, явно намереваясь дать ему передохнуть.  
\- Не надо..., - у Гина не хватает дыхания закончить, чего именно не надо, но Кира понимает и так.  
Если они остановятся - он упадет, а если он упадет - уже не встанет. И Кире придется его нести.

* * *  
\- Оторвались. Мы уже в тех пещерах, что нашли в прошлый раз. Где озеро.  
Да, тут сыро, жуки сюда не суются, думает Гин, оседая в руках Киры. Но Кира опускается на камни вместе с ним, так и не разжимая объятий.  
Оторвались. Кира пришел. Слишком много везения за один раз. Словно это происходит не с ним. Гин ощущает пальцы Киры на своем лице, чувствует его дыхание и понимает, что Кира что-то говорит, а он его просто не слышит. Нехорошо. И конечностей он уже не чувствует. Со зрением непонятно - тут абсолютная темнота, а о том, чтобы попытаться что-то увидеть с помощью кидо - и думать не стоит. Последним исчезает ощущение Кириного плеча под щекой. Кидо-шок. Допрыгался. Но пока он в сознании - его еще можно вытянуть, и относительно легко. А вот если он вырубится - тогда шансов уже почти не будет. Но Кира - умный, Кира поймет. Наверное. А то умереть сейчас у него на руках - это слишком... нечестно. Прежде всего по отношению к Кире.  
Гин мысленно отсчитывает секунды. Сознание и ощущение собственного дыхания - это все, что у него осталось. И так долго длиться не может. Или - или.  
Первым появляется чувство окутывающего его тепла - реяцу Киры. Умница, фукутайчо. Что ж, значит, сегодня Гин не умрет. По крайней мере, не здесь и сейчас. Неожиданно, но приятно. Потом он чувствует вздрагивающее тело прижимающего его к себе Изуру. А потом появляются первые звуки - тонкие всхлипы.  
\- Тааайчо...  
\- Что, Изуру? - едва слышно, но Гин уже может говорить  
\- Тайчо?! - удивленно-испуганный, еще неверящий вскрик.  
\- Да тут, куда денусь, - Гин пытается вытереть Кире слезы, но у него не получается - Кира прижимает его к себе так крепко, что аж кости трещат.  
\- Тааайчо!!!  
Гин ухмыляется и слабо, но решительно выковыривается из его объятий.  
\- Ты же не думал, что я вот так возьму тут и умру? - и неважно, что так думал он сам. Ты же должен в меня верить, а, Изуру?  
\- Тааааайчо...  
\- Да не тайчо я уже, Изуру, забыл?  
\- Ичимару-сан... - захлебываясь слезами, тут же послушно исправляется Кира, - Я вас искал.. Все это время... Я так боялся, что вы... Что вас... Мы с Хисаги каждый день проверяли список... И вы уже пятый день на его вершине...  
Да уж, вражеский шпион, рассеянно думает Гин, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Надо бы как-то приструнить на досуге свою паранойю, что ли.

* * *  
По спине прокрадывается непрошенный холодок. О таком аспекте значения формулировки "погиб при задержании" Гин не задумывался. А зря. Вряд ли его бы ждал лучший прием, скорее уж - худший. Факт, что когда поймают - убьют, он принял легко, но о том, что убивать будут долго и больно - как-то не подумал.  
Не глядя останавливает дернувшегося вперед Киру, до боли в пальцах сжимая его плечо. Стой, мальчик, стой. Их слишком много, и они слишком сильны. Уж не знаю, чему и когда там учил тебя твой сенсей, но Гин еще не забыл, как правильно оценивать кидо-противников. Силой их не одолеть, и внезапность атаки не даст никакого преимущества. А вот если их отвлечь...  
Кира словно читает его мысли, бледнеет и качает головой. Гин только ухмыляется. Недобро.

За Гином погнались почти все. С Шухеем осталось только двое.  
Кира никогда не убивал. Людей. Жуки не в счет. И ему глубоко претит нападать со спины. Но Гин прав, они слишком сильны. И пока он будет честно сражаться с одним, второй успеет добить Шухея. Кира не имеет права так рисковать. Не своей жизнью, чужой.  
Мысленный вздох. Два коротких и точных кидо-выстрела. В голову. Вот и все. Теперь подойти к Хисаги, проверить пульс...  
Шухей скользит по нему невидящим взглядом, дергается и обмякает. Кира доносит его только до ближайшего полуразрушенного здания. Сначала надо подлечить, стабилизировать жизненные показатели... Кира протягивает к нему руки, но, подержав пару секунд, безвольно роняет. Он не может. Слишком вымотался за эти недели - держал маскировку на двоих, постоянно сканируя в поисках реяцу Гина... И когда нашел - уже знал, что не успеет. Бросил Шухея, не стал ничего ему объяснять, понесся сломя голову в шунпо, с болезненной четкостью ощущая, что не успевает, совсем чуть-чуть, но не успевает. Когда Гин налетел на него посреди жучиных коридоров, Кира в первое мгновение даже не поверил в это - Гина не должно было быть там, он не должен был успеть к нему - Кира это знал, чувствовал - с самого начала. И потом, когда Ичимару-сан начал угасать в его руках... Кира всхлипнул. А теперь Шухей... Если бы он его не бросил - ничего бы этого не случилось. И Гин не уйдет от преследователей, не сможет. И во всем виноват он - Кира... Он все испортил...  
\- Аканна, Изуру, - на его плечо ложится такая знакомая рука. - Я думал, ты уже подлатал нашего первого лейтенанта, а ты тут сидишь и плачешь. Нехорошо.  
Кира вздрагивает всем телом, неверяще оборачиваясь. За его спиной стоит Ичимару, совершенно промокший, но определенно вполне живой.  
\- Вы... как... тут... они... вы же туда... - невнятно лепечет Кира, пытаясь сообразить, каким чудом унесшийся в противоположном направлении Ичимару-сан вдруг оказался здесь.  
Гин всматривается в его лицо, качает головой и подходит к Шухею, склоняясь над ним. Кира только сейчас замечает тоненькую струйку крови, стекающую по руке капитана, и как завороженный смотрит на нее. Если рана настолько мала - ее проще и разумнее было бы залечить сразу, но тогда это означает... что ранение слишком серьезно, быстро с ним не разобраться, и тайчо просто сдерживает кровь? Но пытаться лечить кого-то в такой ситуации - безумие.  
\- Изуру, ты сможешь... скрыть всех троих? - не оборачиваясь и едва слышно спрашивает Гин.  
\- Да, - Кира отвечает не задумываясь, хотя он и с одним Шухеем-то едва справлялся.  
Но Кира все равно пытается - в ту же секунду, когда Гин об этом говорит. И понимает, что не вытянет. Да, у него получилось, но долго он не удержит. Хорошо, если четверть часа. Это им не поможет. Он снова все испортил...  
\- Кира, пошли.  
Гин уже стоит с телом Шухея на плече.  
Кира вскакивает словно ужаленный и ошарашенно таращится в спину тайчо. И откуда он только силы берет? Кира должен забрать у него Шухея и сам понести. Ведь капитан впридачу ко всему еще и ранен. Должен. Но Кира лишь вздыхает и плетется следом, чувствуя себя ужасно бесполезным и во всем виноватым.  
Медленно и осторожно ступая, словно заранее взвешивая каждый шаг, Гин начинает спускаться к реке.  
Так вот как он ушел от преследователей, мелькает в голове у Киры. Текущая вода смазывает отпечаток реяцу на сканере, заметно сбивая точность показаний. А здесь и сейчас слишком много реяцу в малом квадрате, чтобы можно было эффективно провести кидо-поиск. Без сканеров полицаи чувствуют лишь, что их жертва где-то рядом. Чувствовали. Теперь - нет. Но вот только надолго ли хватит Киру?  
Они выбираются из воды возле старой водонапорной башни. Сцепив зубы, Кира буквально отсчитывает секунды. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть. Еще капельку он выдержит. И еще, и еще - самую малость. Зачем - он не понимает, но это и не важно. Это Кира не представляет, чем капитану с Шухеем могут помочь эти выигранные лишние минуты в невидимости. Но тайчо - он умный, и точно знает, что делает. И раз ему надо - Кира будет стараться, стараться изо всех сил, так долго, сколько сможет.  
Механически переставляя ноги, Кира поднимается за капитаном на второй этаж и обессиленно приваливается к крайней балке. Глухо шлепается на пол тело Шухея.  
Едва слышные шаги, и пальцы Гина на его подбородке. Но Кира не может заставить себя взглянуть ему в глаза, он ведь так его подвел, всех подвел.  
\- Изуру, ты справишься, - не вопрос, не приказ, не утверждение, почти просьба.  
Кира не выдерживает. Разве можно смотреть в сторону, когда тайчо так с ним говорит? Глаза в глаза. Так близко и так... честно. Без малейшей тени обычно скрывающей все маски. За такой взгляд Ичимару он готов умереть. Десять раз умереть. Сам себя разрезать на кусочки. Сделать все, что угодно. И еще больше. Даже невозможное.  
Гин опирается рукой на балку, нависая над Кирой, почти падая на него.  
\- С обычной маскировкой... если укрываемый объект спит... это проще... а с этой?  
Кира, опешив, пытается вспомнить, как они прятались с Шухеем.  
\- Я... не знаю. Да, наверное. Скорее всего. Похоже. Я думаю... не уверен.  
Гин ухмыляется одними губами.  
\- Значит, да. Физический контакт тоже... упрощает. Обычно. Садись, Изуру.  
Через пару минут Гин полулежа устраивается у него на коленях, укладывая рядом все еще бессознательного Шухея. Или Кире уже мерещится, или держать маскировку в самом деле стало чуть легче. Может быть, он и правда выдержит? Какое-то время.  
\- А что потом? - едва слышно спрашивает он, не столько рассчитывая на ответ, сколько просто озвучивая мысленный вопрос.  
\- Я высплюсь, Шухей отойдет, мы еще немного побегаем... - сонно бормочет Гин. - А потом я освою эту вашу долбаную супер-способность скрывать реяцу. Все будет хорошо, Изуру, теперь все будет хорошо.  
Кира верит своему капитану. Верит слепо, вопреки логике и здравому смыслу. Это его и спасает - и сейчас, и потом. Потому что вообще Кира уверен, что невозможно освоить тайные кидо-навыки, просто наблюдая за их применением. И одновременно абсолютно уверен в своем капитане - Гин сможет добиться всего, чего захочет, даже если это в принципе невозможно. И эти две крайне противоречивые уверенности как-то ухитряются мирно уживаться в Кириной светловолосой головушке.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Шухей; упоминание Айзена  
> Размер: 29 тыс. знак. (4,7 тыс. слов)  
> Рейтинг: G

Гин сидит с закрытыми глазами, привалившись спиной к стене - скорее всего, сканирует окрестности. Или обдумывает План. Со стороны может показаться, что капитан просто дремлет, но дремать им некогда, Шухей знает это прекрасно. Поэтому, оглянувшись на сопящего в уголке Киру, он подходит и нерешительно трогает Гина за плечо - отрывать капитана от сканирования ненамного безопаснее, чем будить наутро после тяжелого дня, но Шухею крайне надо кое-что узнать.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо?  
\- А? Что? - Гин вскидывает голову, моргает - и впрямь, что ли, спал? Шухей чувствует мгновенный укол вины. Прошлая ночь выдалась тяжелой для всех них, и сегодняшняя передышка - временное облегчение, затишье перед очередной бурей. А он тут с вопросами. Но отступать уже все равно некуда.  
\- Хисаги? В чем дело?  
\- Ичимару-тайчо, я это… просто спросить хотел, - под еще сонным, но уже строгим взглядом Гина Шухей непроизвольно ежится, памятуя, как тяжела бывает рука не вовремя разбуженного капитана. - Про Киру.  
\- А, - бормочет Гин, подавив зевок, и взгляд его смягчается. - Ну, давай, выкладывай. А чего у самого Киры не спросишь?  
\- Так он же это, - Шухей неопределенно машет рукой. - Молчит все время, будто воды в рот набрал. Я поэтому и спросить… Тайчо, чего он все время молчит?  
\- Молчание - золото, - наставительно изрекает Ичимару. - И вообще, чем меньше говоришь, тем умнее смотришься. Но я так понимаю, услышать ты хотел не это.  
Шухей кивает, не сводя с него глаз.  
\- Тайчо, он же кидошник. Я сам видел, и даже учил его немного. Еще тогда, в отряде. Я думал тогда, он из диких, нестертых, просто... ну, очень талантливый. А теперь эта маскировка. Да я в жизни не поверю, что необученный кидошник способен на такие фокусы!  
\- Верно мыслишь, - кивает Гин без тени улыбки. - И что из этого следует?  
\- Из этого следует, что он обученный, - медленно говорит Шухей, обдумывая слова по мере произнесения - так далеко в рассуждениях он еще не заходил, не было на это времени. - Но как же... откуда он может быть обученный, если Академию развалили больше сотни лет назад?! А ему по всем прикидкам не больше тридцати выходит. Ну, пятьдесят - максимум, но - никак не больше ста! Так откуда?  
\- А ты сам подумай, откуда, Хисаги. Пошевели мозгами, давай.  
Шухей прилежно шевелит. А потом его глаза делаются большими-большими и круглыми-круглыми.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо! Так он же... он же гражданский!  
\- Не ори, - бросает Гин. - Разбудишь еще нашего… гражданского. Вообще, поражаюсь, сколько времени тебе потребовалось, чтобы это понять. Сколько ты с ним на пару бегал, без меня еще? Неделю, две? Он ведь уже тогда маскировкой пользовался, а ты, дурак, не заметил.  
\- Все я заметил, - обиженно ворчит Шухей. - Кто ж знал, что он такой умный не потому, что просто такой умный, а потому что гражданский.  
\- Умиляюсь твоей логике, - Гин смотрит на небо, щурится, пытаясь сориентироваться во времени. - Скоро светать будет. Через полчасика разбудишь Киру. Как соберетесь - ждите меня вдвоем у водонапорной башни, надеюсь обернуться быстро. Если к полудню не появлюсь, действуйте по заранее оговоренному плану. Понял?  
Шухей кивает. «Заранее оговоренный план» ему очень, очень не нравится, но иного выхода нет - только надеяться, что до этого не дойдет.  
\- Тайчо, - он решается еще на вопрос. - А молчит он…  
\- Потому что у него ментоблок, Хисаги. Это такая штука, которая может за полсекунды выжечь тебе мозги, если ты ляпнешь что-нибудь не то. Поэтому я бы не рекомендовал приставать к нему с расспросами. Кира нам нужен, и даже ты не можешь этого не понимать.  
\- Да я понимаю, тайчо, вот только… а что ж мне теперь с этим делать?  
\- Да делай что хочешь, - Ичимару зевает еще раз, теперь уже неприкрыто. Зябко поводит плечами от предутренней прохлады, оглядывается, поднимается на ноги - и пропадает в шунпо, не удосужившись сказать что-либо еще. Вот уж действительно, что называется - и след простыл.  
Если капитан не вернется с этой вылазки, кисло думает Шухей, это будут худшие из всех возможных "последних слов". Потому что прямо сейчас ему хочется одного - ухватить Киру за грудки и хорошенько потрясти. За все хорошее. За то, что молчал, зараза! Ментоблок у него, видите ли! Шухей знает про эти штуки не очень много, но наверняка уверен в одном - просто так их не ставят. Если тебе запрещают говорить, значит, у тебя есть о чем рассказать. Сколько еще секретов у Киры? Сколько из них могли бы пролить свет на ситуацию, дать надежду, оружие, хоть что-то! Та же маскировка!  
Насчет себя Шухей не строит иллюзий, но Ичимару-тайчо - это вам не какой-нибудь лейтенант. Если бы тайчо смог овладеть такими приемчиками, хрен бы их кто поймал! И хрен бы кто поймал остальных беглых кидошников - тех, кого еще не расстреляли, кто еще скрывается! Шухей знает, как хмурится Ичимару, видя очередное вычеркнутое имя. Как ножом по сердцу. А этот… молчит. А тайчо потворствует. Нет, Шухей верит в проницательность Ичимару, но гражданские - это ж такие… замышлятели! Сотню лет замышляли, а сейчас повылезали изо всех щелей, как тараканы, и мигом свои порядки установили. Вот же сволочи коварные. Как им вообще можно доверять? Особенно после того, как они сто лет назад предали человечество, чуть не заключив мирный договор с жуками. И хотя за деяния гражданских теперь расплачиваются все кидошники без разбору, Шухей убежден - оно того стоило. Пусть будет так, пусть со временем вообще ни единого кидошника не останется, но это все же лучше, чем мир, которым правит союз кидошников и жуков, где удел обычных людей - быть пищей для членистоногих тварей. Как гражданские могли забыть, что они прежде всего тоже люди?! Как могли отречься от всего остального человечества ради собственной безопасности?! Нет, военные тогда тоже были включены в план договора, но не из-за доброты гражданских, а лишь потому, что жуки физически не способны отличить гражданского кидошника от военного. А вот человека и кидошника различают все старшие виды жуков.  
И новому плану гражданских Шухей ни на грамм не верит. Да, теперь они не разделяют людей и кидошников. Но Шухею не верится, что жукам будут скармливать только преступников. Да где их столько найдешь? Разве что называть преступником любого противника нового режима и за каждое неосторожное слово, за малейшее нарушение отправлять на съедение к жукам - тогда, может, и хватит.  
Откуда тайчо знает, что у Киры и в самом деле мозги блокированы? А вдруг тот все наврал? А вдруг он вообще шпион? При мысли о том, что в его собственном отряде почти год отирался вражеский засланец, у Шухея сжимаются кулаки. А он еще учил его кидо! Настоящему военному кидо, против которого эти гражданские тогда, в зачистку, ничего противопоставить не смогли! Фактически, военную тайну выдал! А сколько еще успел подглядеть и подслушать этот белобрысый умник? И кто знает, случайно ли гражданские повылазили всего через полгода после назначения его младшим лейтенантом!  
Но тайчо сказал - не будить. Еще полчаса. Шухей садится рядом с Кирой, мрачно поглядывая на лицо спящего, и думает, что ему надо быть вдвойне начеку. За себя и за тайчо, который питает к этому дохлячку какую-то совершенно непонятную слабость, и она делает его уязвимым - а на то капитану и лейтенант, чтобы прикрывать уязвимые места.

* * *  
Первые недели октября; первые по-настоящему холодные ночи. Гин задумывается о том, как они собираются пережить зиму - если доживут до нее, конечно. А еще его тревожит Шухей. И Кира. И оба они вместе. Хоть Хисаги и принял факт, что у Киры ментоблок и расспрашивать Киру вредно для здоровья - прежде всего для Кириного, что сейчас равно опасно для всех троих, но уж слишком тяжелым для Шухея оказалось осознание того, что Кира - гражданский.  
Гражданские и военные кидошники никогда особо не ладили, а нападение жуков это лишь обострило. Военные школы оказались заложниками собственной идеологии, и с первого дня войны для каждого военного кидошника армия стала дорогой в один конец. Но они же возглавили изменившийся мир, сформировав новое правительство, что гражданским весьма не понравилось. Впрочем, они особо не горели желанием непосредственно участвовать в боях (за исключением редких добровольцев), что только играло на руку их противникам.  
В итоге и в военной Академии, и в гражданских Школах кидо противоположная сторона рисовалась эдаким натуральным исчадием ада, повинным во всех грехах человечества. Да и сам Гин на момент окончания Академии вполне разделял позицию официальной пропаганды. И откуда бы взяться другому мнению? Учителям они слепо верили, а лично пересекаться с гражданскими никому из курсантов в Академии не доводилось. Но за ее дверями слишком многое оказалось совершенно иным. Сволочей хватало и среди гражданских, и среди военных, как и нормальных людей. Вот только у Гина было время, чтобы это понять, а у Хисаги - нет. А теперь Кира - гражданский. И, глядя на него, Шухей слишком явственно видит все те страшилки, которыми его пугали еще в Академии.  
Да и того факта, что именно из-за гражданских все кидошники оказались в позиции ненавистных и успешно уничтожаемых тварей - тоже никак не отменить. Но это Шухей может позволить себе чистую, незамутненную ненависть к гражданским, чей заговор поломал ему тогда еще только начинающуюся жизнь, а Гин... Гин вздыхает и смотрит на едва зарождающийся на востоке рассвет нового дня. Еще одни выигранные у судьбы сутки. Вообще-то давно пора будить Шухея - с трех ночи его черед дежурить, но к Гину сон не идет, так чего лишний раз поднимать мальчишку?  
Гин не любит вспоминать прошлое, особенно события предыдущей революции, но если уж воспоминания приходят, то так просто от них не отделаться. Тогда военные поначалу даже рады были тому, что гражданские настолько шикарно сели в лужу. Пусть и любому здравомыслящему человеку было понятно, что в заговоре не могли участвовать все Школы - в отличие от военных, гражданские кидошники никогда не отличались единством, но то, что обвинили всех, играло даже на руку военным. Они рассчитывали, что когда будет уничтожена вся верхушка гражданского кидо, они смогут привлечь на свою сторону обычных рядовых кидошников из гражданских и усилить собственные позиции. Но на одной верхушке репрессии не остановились, а потом следователи нашли еще нескольких военных офицеров и сенсеев, помогавших в реализации замыла гражданских школ, и тогда уже закрутилась настоящая чехарда. Против военных было обращено изобретенное ими же оружие, которое они использовали для задержания и обезвреживания гражданских, а потом... Гин снова вздыхает. Если бы тогда его капитаном был не Айзен, многое могло сложиться по другому или не сложиться вообще. Но прошлого не изменить. И почти принятые решения не считаются, потому что он тогда так и не решился пойти по тому пути. Возможно, из-за Айзена, возможно - нет, теперь уже неважно. Но вот уж чего-чего, а права ненавидеть гражданских у него нет от слова совсем. Тут счет на предоставленные поводы для ненависти уж слишком явно не в его пользу. И хорошо, что Кира об этом не знает. Да и Хисаги кстати, тоже. Но сам мальчик искренне ненавидит гражданских, и с этим надо что-то делать.  
Да, он убедил Хисаги, что сам выведает у Киры все тайны маскировки, обойдя его ментоблок. Это проще сказать, чем сделать. Но хотя бы начинать что-то делать надо. Помимо очевидной проблемы, что в нынешнем режиме они так долго не протянут, терпение никогда не было одной из добродетелей Шухея. И если Гин ничего не сделает, то рано или поздно Хисаги проявит инициативу, а это будет очень и очень плохо.

* * *  
\- Изуру, покажи мне, как ты это делаешь.  
Кира сидит на покосившемся дощатом помосте, сгорбившись, опустив голову, словно пытаясь что-то разглядеть в пожухлой траве под ногами. Гин подсаживается ближе, берет за руки - холодные, но перчаток у них нет, приходится греть так - и задумчиво разглядывает, чуть поглаживая кожу подушечками пальцев. Кира, кажется, боится даже вздохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть нечаянную ласку.  
\- О чем вы, тайчо?  
Гин бросает короткий взгляд исподлобья, не отпуская его рук.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я.  
Кира смотрит на него беспомощно, закусив губу.  
\- Вы же знаете. Это засекреченная информация… я не смогу сказать и слова, не то что научить…  
\- Не надо учить, Изуру, - мягко обрывает его Гин. - Не надо слов. Просто покажи. Это ты сможешь сделать?  
Кира прислушивается к себе, помедлив, кивает.  
\- Показать… смогу. Потому что выучить это, просто наблюдая - невозможно. Этому учатся очень долго... постоянные тренировки, а у нас даже полигона нормального нет... Вы не сможете, тайчо. Не обижайтесь, - тут же поправляется он, - никто бы не смог.  
Гин смотрит на него с улыбкой.  
\- Тогда мы ничего не теряем? Или у тебя есть другие планы на вечер?  
Кира мотает головой, вздыхает и, отстранив руки Гина, начинает разминать пальцы, продрогшие на осеннем холоде. Какое-то время Гин просто смотрит, а потом решительно сгребает пальцы Киры в свои ладони и согревает - дыханием.  
\- У нас ничего не получится, - голос Киры такой тихий, почти шепот, и в нем столько такого же тихого, беспросветного отчаяния, что Гину кажется, стоит поднять глаза - и его накроет с головой, и он просто захлебнется, и они потянут друг друга на дно, и тогда уже действительно ничего нельзя будет сделать.  
Он не поднимает глаз еще и потому, что боится поселить в Кириных глазах надежду - и тогда эта затея будет заранее обречена на провал.  
\- Сделай это, Изуру, - негромко говорит он. - Я прошу.  
И Кира делает.  
Его тонкие изящные пальцы движутся так быстро, что Гин не успевает за ними следить; замысловатая цепочка жестов, плетущая едва заметную серебристую паутинку - крохотную, чуть шире ладони - будто бы из самого воздуха. Кира поддевает паутинку за край и опускает Гину в подставленные ладони, тот догадывается посмотреть на них кидо-сканером.  
В кидо-сканере подсвеченные красным руки Гина кончаются на запястьях, а там, где были ладони - все серое, одного тона с окружающим миром. Гин доводит мощность сканера до предела, до кислотной гаммы цветов, режущей глаза, но рук все так же нет.  
Он переключается на обычное зрение - паутинка чуть поблескивает в тусклом утреннем свете и - Гину кажется? - отдается слабым, едва ощутимым теплом в кожу ладоней. Иллюзия, сплетенная из реяцу. Мантия-невидимка. Боги, когда они успели все это изобрести?!  
Гин рывком поднимает голову к потолку, ища взглядом переплетения нитей, но, конечно, с такого расстояния невозможно ничего увидеть. Да и вообще - можно ли увидеть это изнутри? А снаружи, обычным взглядом? А сколько реяцу требуется для поддержания такой… паутинки, если ее площади хватает на трех человек? А сколько внимания и концентрации?  
Он заново вглядывается в усталое лицо Киры, отмечая непривычную морщинку, залегшую между бровей. А потом его взгляд скользит по лицу вниз, к воротнику куртки, из которого сиротливо торчит худая тонкая шея.  
Гин думает, что только теперь начал понимать, почему из них троих Кира мерзнет сильнее всего.  
\- Нам нужно найти тебе шарф, Изуру, - он улыбается и поднимается на ноги, пряча руки в карманы. - Иначе ты простудишься.  
Этой ночью Гину снится сон, как он вяжет для Киры шарф из собственной реяцу - прямо пальцами, безо всяких крючков и спиц, тщательно вывязывая петлю за петлей. Шарф выходит пушистый, с длинными волокнами, и двухцветный: лицевая сторона - черная, изнанка - белая. Или наоборот. Все зависит от того, какой стороной наверх будет носить его Кира, думает Гин, и просыпается.  
Следующие два дня - непрерывная, изматывающая беготня по крышам, лестницам, подвалам, переходам и проулкам, канализационным стокам, вперед и вперед, не оглядываясь, пока наконец не удается снова оторваться и затаиться. Еще день Кира отсыпается, а Гин и Шухей стерегут его сон, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. С наступлением сумерек, укрытые маскировкой (из реяцу Киры, Гин теперь знает), они перебираются в новое укрытие и наконец могут вздохнуть поспокойнее. И не проходит и часа, как Гин снова садится рядом с Кирой, выжидательно на него глядя.  
\- Тайчо, - Кира слабо улыбается. - Вы сумасшедший.  
\- Уж какой есть, - смеется Гин. - Порадуешь своего бедного сумасшедшего тайчо очередным представлением?  
На этот раз он следит за движениями Киры, пытаясь не запомнить последовательность жестов - вот уж что действительно безнадежная затея - а уловить и понять сам принцип. Одной реяцу недостаточно, чтобы скрыть другую реяцу, сканеры все равно засекут колебания. Должно быть что-то еще.  
Как завороженный он смотрит на то, как пальцы Киры снова плетут эту паутинку, и снова - будто бы из самого воздуха, в который раз думает он.  
Будто бы из самого воздуха.  
Что есть воздух? Воздух есть часть окружающего мира. Что есть окружающий мир? Совокупность энергетических слоев, восприимчивых к колебаниям реяцу - это знает любой первокурсник в Академии военного кидо… знал, точнее, пока Академия еще была цела. Это основы, на которых строится вся теория использования кидо. В Академии их учили преодолевать сопротивление пространства, отсюда вытекает, например, принцип шунпо - чтобы пересечь расстояние за максимально короткое время, возможно уменьшить трение за счет повышения плотности окутывающей тело реяцу. Гину так и представлялось тогда, на лекции - суровый военный кидошник, напялив на себя броню из реяцу, прорывается напрямик сквозь возмущенное пространство, собирающее себя обратно по кусочкам и матерящееся ему вслед.  
На вопрос, что будет, если не возмущать пространство, а взаимодействовать с ним, лекторы крутили пальцем у виска и влепляли незачет по теории, и Гину быстро перехотелось с ними спорить - он шел на «отлично», и лишние проблемы были ни к чему. В библиотеке информации об этом тоже не водилось, а экспериментировать самому было некогда, да и не эксперименты это были бы - так, барахтанье слепого котенка в бочке с водой.  
Сейчас Гин думает, что он похож на все того же котенка, вот только видит он чуть больше - и только благодаря Кире. А еще он думает про двухцветный шарф - тот самый, из своего сна. И про то, что будет, если вязать его не только из собственной реяцу, а и вплетать волокна энергетических полей из пространства вокруг себя - так, чтоб реяцу пряталась на изнанке, а лицевая сторона ничем не выделялась. Кропотливейшая работа, требующая невиданной выдержки и сосредоточенности. И прорвы времени, да. Но бедному сумасшедшему тайчо все равно ведь нечем заняться по вечерам?  
Когда Кира, умотанный очередным переходом, отрубается, едва коснувшись головой земли, Гин передоверяет его под опеку Шухея, а сам уходит на пару кварталов, путая следы, устраивается в полутемном сарайчике прямо на дощатом полу и экспериментирует со своей реяцу. Под утро он приползает обратно, злой и веселый, и болтает без остановки, задирает Шухея, подкалывает Киру, и изо всех сил старается не задумываться о том, что будет, если Кира узнает про такую возмутительную утечку секретов из своей головы. В отличие от самого Киры, его ментоблок будет очень даже против.  
Впрочем, не думать - нельзя. Шухей не может не замечать его теперь уже постоянных отлучек. Он провожает Гина взглядами, в которых читается немой вопрос - и надежда на то, что Гин найдет какой-то выход, потому что если продолжать выживать в таком темпе, надолго их троих не хватит, и Киры в первую очередь.  
Гин понимает, что и в самом деле пора что-то придумать.  
\- А у меня для вас сюрприз, - торжественно объявляет он в один из вечеров, держа руки за спиной. Шухей откладывает в сторону затачиваемый нож, Кира тоже весь внимание. Выдержав паузу, Гин демонстрирует им карманный реяцу-сканер - тот самый, отобранный у одного незадачливого сыщика еще месяц назад. Сам прибор он уже десяток раз успел разобрать и собрать заново, и это не дало ровным счетом ничего, но это неважно. Гин умеет говорить убедительно.  
\- …так что мне удалось перенастроить его на другую частоту. В некотором роде, эгм... на отражение сигнала. Работает от реяцу, почти бесперебойно.  
\- Тайчо, а вы уже испытывали? - Шухей жадно пожирает глазами волшебный приборчик. - А покрытие какое? А от погоды зависит?  
\- Я испытывал его на себе, но одному - сложно. Мне нужен помощник, - Гин подмигивает Шухею, и тот расцветает на глазах.  
\- Давайте проверим, тайчо! Прямо сейчас и проверим!  
\- Все проверим, Хисаги, не переживай, - Гин улыбается ему, а потом поворачивается к Кире, и улыбка тает на глазах. - Изуру, нам придется разделиться.  
\- Тайчо? - Кира непонимающе смотрит на него, теребя в руках кончик пояса.  
\- Как бы это сказать, Изуру, - задумчиво тянет Гин. - Уж извини, но ты немного… немного фонишь. В твоем присутствии эта штуковина напрочь отказывается работать, я уже пробовал. Так что ты посиди тут, а мы с Хисаги ненадолго отойдем. Поиграем с настройками и вернемся. Договорились?  
\- Договорились, - Кира расстроенно шмыгает носом и тут же подбирается. - Есть, тайчо.  
\- Вот и славненько, - Гин разворачивается к Шухею и снова расплывается в улыбке. - Идем, Хисаги, пока солнце не село.  
Шухей нагоняет его в шунпо, глаза горят так, будто он сам изобрел этот несчастный приборчик.  
\- Тайчо… а скажите, вот то, что вы с Кирой постоянно сидели… Вам все-таки удалось, да?  
\- Нет, Хисаги, - бросает Гин, не оборачиваясь. - Кира не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Мне так и не удалось вытянуть из него информацию, так что пришлось искать альтернативные пути. И кажется, на этот раз я придумал нечто очень удачное.  
Он передумал говорить Шухею о своих достижениях еще пару дней назад, когда осознал - тот не сможет удержать язык за зубами. С враньем у Шухея всегда было паршиво; и это конкретное вранье, которое может стоить жизни Киры, Гин просто не может ему доверить. Что ж, одним представлением больше, одним меньше, тем более что Шухей ничего и не заподозрит - нет у него знаний, способных распознать уровень умений Гина. А вот Кира сразу обо всем догадается, сколько ни крути у него перед носом этим приборчиком… именно поэтому он не должен ничего узнать.

Очень скоро Гин понимает, что так больше продолжаться не может. Он не сможет скрывать свои новые навыки вечно - рано или поздно Кира обо всем узнает, и это уничтожит его - в самом буквальном смысле.  
Если Гин попросит его уйти, что сделает Кира? Попросит ли объяснений? А вдруг догадается сам, и тогда снова все прахом… нет. Прогнать его, ничего не говоря? Не уйдет же. Заупрямится, и черта с два переубедишь… тогда не прогонять, нет. Обставить все так, чтобы Кира ушел сам, и вернуться даже не пытался. Как заставить его уйти? Как дать ему понять, что его присутствие более нежелательно?  
Шухей все чаще срывает на Кире злость, и Гин закрывает на это глаза - или вовсе сбегает, когда чувствует, что маска равнодушия сейчас просто треснет по швам.  
Никто не говорил, что будет просто.  
Но Кира не уходит.

Шухей на него зол, и это не удивительно. Кира не считает себя ответственным за все грехи гражданских кидошников, но позицию Шухея понимает прекрасно и не пытается оправдываться - будет только хуже. Можно было бы поискать защиты у Ичимару-тайчо... вот только в отличие от Шухея, Гин к нему подчеркнуто равнодушен, и это даже не удивительно - это просто не укладывается у Киры в голове.  
По ночам он перебирает в голове все произошедшее за этот день и все предыдущие, пытаясь понять, в чем сделал ошибку, чем провинился. В какой момент все пошло не так? Может, все дело в этих дурацких «уроках»? Гин наконец понял, что не сможет ничему научиться, расстроился, разозлился... Кира предупреждал, но Ичимару-тайчо сам себе закон, и пока сам не проверит, ни в чем не будет уверен. Проверил? Проверил. Ничего не получилось. Кто виноват? Кира, который знает, но не может рассказать, или Гин, у которого не хватает ума все понять без объяснений?  
Может, дело тут в другом. Гин не любит зависеть от кого-либо, доверять кому-то свою жизнь - а тут пришлось, и Кира думал, что справлялся с этим неплохо. Но Гин все-таки нашел обходной путь, извернулся так, чтобы снова получить контроль над ситуацией, и теперь отыгрывается на Кире за все то время, что был в его власти. Кира не верит в эту версию, на самом деле. Ичимару-тайчо не настолько мелочен. Уж скорее он бы решил, что с этой штуковиной Кира ему просто не нужен. Эта версия бьет больнее, но звучит правдивее прочих. Ведь и правда же, со своим треклятым блоком Кира им - обуза, лишний груз, который приходится всюду за собой таскать, и проку от него ровным счетом никакого.  
А может, все дело в этом приборчике, который как-то странно реагирует на присутствие Киры. Тогда все просто и понятно, Кира - техническая помеха, которую нужно устранить из радиуса действий… вот только если все действительно так просто, почему Гин просто не скажет?

Когда выпадает первый снег, Кира сидит на корточках у самой воды, разглядывая крупные пушистые хлопья, неторопливо вальсирующие с молочно-белого неба - будто бы само небо затвердело, а теперь понемногу крошится, осыпается, и скоро, наверно, совсем упадет.  
Приближение Гина он чувствует спиной.  
\- Изуру, я не думал, что ты такой недогадливый.  
Кира не оборачивается, все так же следя за плавным кружением снежинок, и ничего не говорит - в самом деле, что тут скажешь.  
Сзади - едва слышный вздох.  
\- Изуру…  
\- Скажите это, тайчо, - тихо говорит Кира. - Просто скажите. Чтобы я знал наверняка. Вы хотите, чтобы я ушел?  
Когда молчание за спиной становится совсем уж невыносимым, он разворачивается и замирает, споткнувшись о взгляд Гина; острый, пронзительный, нестерпимо яркий.  
\- Да, Изуру, - говорит Гин, и Кира чувствует себя бабочкой, нанизанной на эту ослепительную бирюзовую булавку. - Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.  
\- Почему? - вопрос вырывается сам собой, Кира не хотел спрашивать, зачем? Он уже спросил, и ему ответили, все остальное неважно.  
Гин чуть сдвигает брови, будто настраивает прицел.  
\- Потому что ты мне мешаешь, Изуру.  
И от этого «мне» у Киры внезапно отнимается дыхание, слабеют ноги, и он садится прямо на припорошенную снегом землю, не чувствуя холода.  
Можно представлять себе все, что угодно, но получать фантазиям дословное подтверждение - совсем, совсем другое дело.  
\- Я надеялся, что мне не придется этого говорить, но, видно, тебе очень уж не терпится услышать все своими ушами. У нас с Хисаги есть план - о подробностях тебе знать не следует, ты и так знаешь слишком много. И ты - помеха этому плану, Изуру. Ты связываешь нам руки. Ты связываешь руки мне - я не могу бесконечно о тебе заботиться, бесконечно за тобой приглядывать. С Хисаги вы постоянно цапаетесь - раздоры в команде мне не нужны. И меньше всего мне нужен мальчишка, который в любой момент от одного неверного слова может пустить под откос тщательно продуманный план. У меня все под контролем. Может, тебе неприятно это признавать, Изуру - ты перестал быть центром всеобщего внимания. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Единственное, чего я не понимаю - что ты здесь до сих пор делаешь.  
\- Куда я пойду? - в голосе у Киры - отчаяние; ему хочется плакать, но плакать нельзя, Гину не нравится, когда он плачет, нельзя расстраивать Гина…  
\- Хочешь правды, Изуру? Мне плевать. Можешь вернуться к своим дружкам-гражданским - они сейчас на коне, тебя примут с распростертыми объятиями. Можешь пойти к жукам - объятия будут не менее искренними. Можешь пойти куда угодно - за исключением дороги, по которой иду я. Ты шел по ней слишком долго, и, честно говоря, мне осточертело, что твоя челка вечно маячит у меня перед носом.  
Кира сидит у его ног, смотрит в одну точку и думает, что лучше бы он тогда промолчал. Лучше бы просто взял и ушел, не спрашивая. Наверно, так было бы легче. Наверно.  
\- Если ты все понял, Изуру, тебе лучше идти прямо сейчас.  
Кира кивает, неловко поднимается, отряхивая крупинки снега с колен и упорно избегая взгляда Гина. Выходит из-под свода моста, ежится, смотрит на все такое же беспросветно белое небо.  
Лучше бы небо все-таки упало, думает Кира. Тогда бы, наверно, ему не пришлось никуда идти.  
\- Прощайте, тайчо, - шепчет он, сглатывая слезы - плакать уже можно, это уже ничего не изменит, но он все равно борется с этими слезами, наверно, по привычке. Гин не отвечает ему ничего, и Кира, помедлив еще пару секунд, начинает подниматься от реки по склону холма. Там дальше, через пару километров, будет дорога, по дороге ездят машины, его непременно кто-нибудь подберет. Или не подберет, и он вечно будет идти сквозь эту чертову карусель снежинок, пока не свалится, и даже тогда, наверно, будет изо всех сил стараться не плакать - хотя Ичимару-тайчо будет уже все равно.

Гин смотрит ему вслед, на цепочку следов, которую тут же заметает снег - скоро поднимется ветер, и начнется настоящая метель, первая в этом году. Смотрит, пока силуэт Киры не скрывается за поворотом, и только тогда опускается на землю сам, закрывает лицо руками и сидит так, неподвижно, до самого прихода Шухея, который взбудораженно трясет тайчо за плечо, пересказывает главные новости, тащит отогреваться к костру и списывает чуть подрагивающие пальцы капитана на холод - впрочем, это и в самом деле из-за холода, Гин только не может разобрать, изнутри или снаружи - ему одинаково холодно везде, и только глаза почему-то жжет, но Ичимару Гин не умеет плакать, отучился еще в детстве, так что это все тот же холод, и усталость, и дым от костра, и еще - непривычное чувство вины, засевшее где-то в груди, почти у самого горла, не сглотнешь и не выкашляешь - так что придется учиться с ним жить.  
Впрочем, уж чего-чего, а времени на это у Гина теперь хоть отбавляй.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Шухей, Амагай, Кифунэ, Абирама, Нанао, Унохана; упоминание Исанэ, Ульриорры, Старка, Рангику, Омаэды; косвенное упоминание Мурамасы, Укитаке и Кёраку  
> Пэйринги: Амагай/Гин, Абирама/Шухей; упоминание Кифунэ/Шухей, прочие/Шухей и Гин/Шухей  
> Предупреждение: секс по очень сомнительному согласию  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

Позже тем же вечером они сидят у догорающего костра, и Гин, невидяще глядя в огонь, думает про Шухея. Про них с Шухеем. Как в старые добрые времена… совсем старые, да. Сотня лет всего – а будто вечность. И сегодняшний день словно отбрасывает их обоих в то прошлое, когда было некогда жить - только выживать, и только самому, потому что некому довериться, некому прикрыть спину.  
Гин до сих пор не уверен, чье везение сыграло тогда большую роль, его или Шухеево. Они оба получили друг от друга в разы больше того, на что может рассчитывать любой кидошник в опале. И – в разы меньше того, чего хотелось. Но перебирать было не ко времени; вдвоем – и то уже хорошо.  
Он готов дать правую руку на отсечение, что Шухей думает сейчас о том же. Но Гин никогда не заговорит с ним об этом – во всяком случае, первым. Впрочем, Шухей тоже не горит желанием ностальгировать вслух, так что так тому и быть. Прошлое – в прошлом.  
По крайней мере, Гин сделал все возможное, чтобы это стало так...

...Гин идет по полигону неспешно, почти лениво, расправив плечи и сквозь небрежную челку разглядывая рядовых - тренировка идет своим чередом, и только разговоры затихают при его приближении, вспыхивая с новой силой за его спиной. Ко всему можно привыкнуть, думает он, и неприязнь со стороны подчиненных вовсе его не печалит; в конце концов, характер у него и от рождения был не сахар, да и, к тому же, это прекрасный повод лишний раз потренироваться в улыбках-масках, которые он щедро раздает направо и налево, будто бы не заботясь о том, что получает в ответ, однако это не так - краем глаза Гин подмечает и скрупулезно анализирует все. Испуг, злость, отвращение - стандартный набор, бонусом - презрительный плевок в сторону. Робкая ответная улыбка - это что-то новенькое, из вчерашнего пополнения, что ли? Ничего, старшие быстро растолкуют, что к чему, и улыбка сменится на все тот же суеверный страх. С презрением на него смотрят, с отвращением ли, с ненавистью - страх остается всегда, ясно читается на лице или прячется в уголках глаз, за ухмылками или комментариями, брошенными вдогонку; правда, последнее здесь редкость, Гин умеет постоять за себя в словесных дуэлях, и острословы сникают быстро… или же не задерживаются в отряде.  
Вот только Амагай-тайчо очень не любит, когда из-за Гина ему приходится внепланово добирать рядовых; еще и поэтому Гин совсем не торопится к нему в кабинет, хотя в шунпо добрался бы за семь секунд - кидо-навыки у него отточены до блеска, да и обычные боевые не уступают. О, ему было бы поучить чему-то отряд на сегодняшней тренировке… вот только у кидо-твари учиться не будет никто и никогда.  
Впрочем, «никогда» - слишком опрометчиво. Кто знает, что случится через сотню лет, или даже пару десятков? Или даже завтра с утра… Но пока что это так, и с этим приходится жить. На взгляд самого Гина, он справляется с этим вполне достойно.  
\- Ичимару-сан?  
О, Гину даже не нужно оборачиваться. Так обращается к нему только один человек во всем мире - вроде бы и по форме, и без лишних эмоций, но Гин знает, сколько яда кроется за этим формальным "-сан". Кроется, но никогда не выплескивается; Кифунэ-фукутайчо выше этого, и демонстрирует это каждым взглядом и жестом, и даже очки поправляет так, что сразу становится понятно - на Гина ему наплевать. Гину даже немного лестно от такого усиленного невнимания к своей персоне.  
\- Да, Кифунэ-фукутайчо?  
Кифунэ, кстати говоря, никогда не зовет его лейтенантом. Очевидно, у Амагая-тайчо может быть только один фукутайчо… яре-яре, какая банальная ревность.  
Гин улыбается и ему, хотя этот раунд он определенно проиграл. Его ждет Амагай, и из-за этого он в очередной раз теряет свою пешку - Шухея, снова уходящего в лапы Кифунэ. Нет, даже не пешку - переходящий приз, так будет правильнее. Пешки не имеют привычки возвращаться на доску. Шухея же бросает между двумя кабинетами, двумя лейтенантами, как маятник - тик-так, тик-так, отсчитывая время его персонального ада.  
При мысли о Шухее приходит глухое раздражение, не направленное ни на кого конкретно. Он бы давно уже плюнул на это дело и предоставил парню разгребать свое дерьмо самому - или позволил ему в нем утонуть, так будет честнее. Гин не подряжался ему ангелом-спасителем; это слишком неблагодарная работа, и он надеется, что Шухей это понимает. Дело тут в другом - Гин просто не может уступить. Особенно этому желторотому очкастому засранцу, возомнившему себя хозяином отрядной территории. Ничего, Гин ему еще покажет, кто здесь фукутайчо. Он вернет Шухея обратно. И снова потеряет. И снова вернет. И так будет продолжаться, пока что-нибудь не изменится, но что изменится - Гин уверен абсолютно. На его взгляд, старший лейтенант как-то слишком уж зажился на этом свете.  
\- Вы к Амагаю-тайчо не по поводу ли 11-го офицера случайно, Ичимару-сан?  
Да, Гин помнит этого офицера. Беда парня в том и была, что его запомнил Ичимару Гин. Впрочем, тот сам нарвался - решил, что личного капитанского кидошника можно поиметь и без санкции командования. Санкций таких Амагай никому ни разу не давал, но желающие почему-то находились всегда. За что потом и расплачивались - нет-нет, я тут совершенно ни при чем, Амагай-тайчо! Просто очередной несчастный случай в норах, да. Погиб на задании, светлая ему память. А что делать, если задания нынче такие... травмоопасные?  
Гину, в свою очередь, тоже приходится расплачиваться - Амагая "несчастными случаями" не провести, слишком он умен и наблюдателен. Гин думает о нем с уважением и капелькой тревоги; быть капитаном в отряде обычных людей, вести их на миссии в норы и идти вперед первым, принимая на себя весь огонь... да, пожалуй, это достойно уважения. И тревоги - тоже.  
\- Уже пронюхали, Кифунэ-фукутайчо? - Гин расплывается в усмешке, как бы невзначай оплетая пальцами рукоять катаны. Нет, разумеется, старшему лейтенанту сейчас не грозит абсолютно ничего, и старший лейтенант об этом в курсе, но Гину все равно нравится ловить за линзами очков тень страха. - Славный был парень, славный. Возлагал на него большие надежды.  
\- Эдак вы нам весь личный состав проредите, Ичимару-сан, - Кифунэ поправляет очки указательным пальцем. - Если вы думаете, что один стоите десятерых, то глубоко в этом ошибаетесь.  
\- Хотите проверить? - весело предлагает Гин. - Я бы прямо сейчас мог составить вам компанию в поединке, вот только вызов от тайчо, увы, намного более приоритетное дело.  
\- Тогда не смею вас задерживать, - легким кивком Кифунэ отмечает конец разговора и уходит в направлении, противоположном тому, в котором шел Гин. Гин думает, что, вернувшись, Шухея в кабинете уже не застанет, и сглатывает досаду, комком вставшую в горле.  
Амагай представил ему Кифунэ еще в первый же вечер, но настоящее знакомство лейтенантов состоялось лишь пару дней спустя, когда Гин пришел в себя настолько, что смог вспомнить о существовании Шухея. Хисаги тогда был уже совсем никакой; одного взгляда на скорчившееся в углу комнаты тело хватило, чтобы понять: своими ногами парень отсюда не уйдет. Гин притащил его в свой кабинет на плече, матерясь вполголоса - не уследил, допустил, дурак-дурак-дурак, и потом полночи возился с лечением, припоминая все, что когда-либо умел.  
Кифунэ, конечно, возражал. Но недолго - Гин эти возражения аккуратно засунул ему туда, где им было самое место. Ключевое слово - «аккуратно»; Амагай об этом инциденте так и не узнал (или сделал вид, что не узнал, но в любом случае виду не подал), а Кифунэ зарубил себе на носу, что с кидошником спорить чревато. Впрочем, Гин бы и безо всякого кидо погонял его по стенкам, благо с катаной управлялся не хуже, но просто не удержался от соблазна поразмять навыки, а заодно и полюбоваться на эту физиономию, такую забавную без очков, и послушать хруст стекла под ногой. И послушать в спину.. нет, даже не сдавленные ругательства, а гробовое молчание, в котором ясно звучит обещание испортить кидо-твари жизнь по максимуму. Впрочем, это и к лучшему - обещаний таких Гин не боится, более того, это заранее развязывает ему руки для ответного хода. Или упреждающего. Там видно будет, в общем. Гину придется хорошенько подготовиться и все продумать, с бухты-барахты такие дела не делаются, но и затягивать тоже нельзя - в таком режиме Шухей долго не протянет.  
Он стучится, и лишь после усталого «Входи уже» толкает дверь, заходит в кабинет и прикрывает дверь за собой. Плотно.  
Амагай стоит у стола, опершись на него руками, и печально разглядывает листок отчетности. Гин знает этот листок - сам вчера писал, столько сил приложил, чтобы сделать текст нечитаемым! Свой небрежный почерк, любимую отмазку от бумажной работы, он холит и лелеет, и пусть кто-то посмеет упрекнуть его в том, что он не пишет отчеты! Все он пишет, а что прочитать никто не может - так это уже не его забота...  
Что-то проворчав себе под нос, Амагай не глядя откладывает листок в сторону, привычным жестом ероша волосы на затылке.  
\- Заберешь эти.. каракули. Отдашь кому-нибудь, пусть перепишет нормально и принесет обратно. Боги, Ичимару, у тебя прямо талант отлынивать от работы!  
\- Из меня такой плохой лейтенант? - мягко интересуется Гин. Он стоит, прислонившись спиной к двери, и разглядывает капитана из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
Амагай хмурится и опускает руку.  
\- Плохой, Ичимару. У хороших лейтенантов подчиненные не мрут пачками, точно мухи.  
\- Вы преувеличиваете, Амагай-тайчо. Это из-за вчерашнего?  
\- Этот офицер должен был патрулировать периметр. А ты зачем-то перевел его в ударную группу зачистки девятого сектора...  
\- Я подумал, что он справится, - Гин небрежно пожимает плечами. - Тем более, что группу все равно нужно было усилить.  
\- Вот только не ври мне, Ичимару.  
Тон голоса Амагая не располагает к дальнейшим оправданиям, и Гин замолкает. Он не собирается испытывать капитанское терпение; это все равно что ступать по тонкому льду, под хрустящей корочкой которого - глухая черная бездна, в недрах которой спят полчища демонов, и Гину вовсе не хочется их тревожить.  
Амагай устало смотрит сквозь него, моргает, трясет головой, и смотрит уже прямо, и по выражению его лица Гин без слов все понимает. Он отделяется от двери и идет в смежную комнату, на ходу развязывая пояс - раньше начнешь, раньше кончишь, говорит он себе с грустной усмешкой; только себе он и может усмехаться грустно, больше никому, ни за что.  
Капитан пахнет крепким черным кофе, и Гин привычно морщится - ему самому больше по душе зеленый чай, но выбора у него, конечно же, нет. Крепкие загорелые руки ложатся ему на плечи, уверенно нажимают, и он послушно опускается вперед и вниз, на застеленную клетчатым пледом кровать, в очередной раз пересиливая что-то внутри себя. Кажется, он никогда не сможет привыкнуть быть снизу; впрочем, привыкать он и не хочет. Лучше так, каждый раз заново ломая барьер и возводя его снова и снова, чем снести его вообще, до основания.  
Амагай бывает жесток, но только когда тому есть веская причина; например, как сейчас. Гин прекрасно знает, за что его наказывают, и не жалеет о сделанном, и даже боль вполне переносима, но есть в капитане что-то, что его пугает, особенно в такие моменты. Амагай трахает его отвлеченно, думая о чем-то своем - Гин видит это даже без кидо. Разумеется, он все равно не смог бы забраться Амагаю в голову, у капитана стоит защита от кидо, профессиональная, на уровне вшитых под кожу датчиков. Но Гин не рискнул бы копаться в его мозгах в любом случае, и даже не из-за перспективы испытать на себе всю силу капитанского гнева - о да, Амагай сделал бы ему разнос по полной программе. Нет, Гин просто боится - и в этом он может признаться себе одному - того, что может там случайно найти.  
Кровать скрипит, когда Амагай выходит из него, кончая прямо на плед, коротко целует Гина в затылок - всегда, из раза в раз, в одно и то же место - а потом отпускает его и выпрямляется. Гин ворочается на постели, пытаясь припомнить, с какой стороны кровати остались лежать его хакама, и краем глаза следит за капитаном. Амагай выходит из комнаты, а когда возвращается, Гин уже на ногах и подвязывает пояс, и даже почти не морщится - Амагай все-таки Амагай, а не Омаэда, и от секса с ним даже можно получать удовольствие; по крайней мере, Амагай никогда не трогает его за волосы, и уже за одно это Гин готов простить ему многое.  
\- Вот документы по переводу из пятого, - капитан протягивает ему синюю папку с завязочками. - Введешь парня в курс дела. Если что неясно, обращайся к Кифунэ.  
\- Так точно, Амагай-тайчо, - Гин кивает. К Кифунэ он пойдет только через чей-нибудь труп, в идеале - труп самого Кифунэ. - Что-нибудь еще?  
Лицо Амагая совсем близко, и глаза на этом лице - светло-серые, выцветшие, непроницаемые. Он нечасто позволяет себе быть таким, в отряде его знают как добродушного и веселого человека, к которому даже рядовому не зазорно обратиться с какой-нибудь просьбой, под началом которого не только хорошо, но и приятно работать. Спец по маскам, Гин раскусил эту иллюзию с первого взгляда, и Амагай это, вероятно, понял, а потому не трудится строить из себя весельчака, когда они наедине. Впрочем, это была первая, но далеко не единственная из всех Амагаевых масок, и Гин еще тогда решил притормозить на достигнутом, а потом и вовсе остановиться - верное решение, как он позже понимает.  
\- Можешь идти, - говорит Амагай. Гин кивает ему и выходит из комнаты, сунув папку подмышку. Ему нет нужды оборачиваться - капитан не смотрит ему вслед. Гин почти уверен, что Амагай уже забыл о его визите.

Спустя полторы недели Кифунэ погибает на миссии, и Гин действительно не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Ну, почти - провокация чистейшей воды, безошибочно выверенная до последней мелочи, прямо-таки ювелирная работа. Гин на таком собаку съел, так что подкопаться не смог никто, даже Амагай, хотя сумей он доказать причастность - Гину было бы не жить, во всех возможных смыслах этого слова.  
Еще через пару месяцев на очередной миссии погибает и сам Амагай, как бы Гин ни старался его уберечь - без Кифунэ с ролью телохранителя стало трудно справляться, особенно когда объект "телохранения" так и норовит убиться о ближайшего жука. Нет, самоубийцей Амагай отродясь не был, но «первым на баррикады» - его привычный модус операнди - после гибели Кифунэ обострился еще пуще. Об истоках и причинах такого упорного стремления Гин не знает и знать не хочет. Смерть капитана приносит ему горечь пополам с облегчением, а еще - место капитана, и первое, что он делает - назначает Шухея своим старшим лейтенантом. И первое, что делает Шухей в своей новой должности - приходит вечером к нему в кабинет, преданно глядя в глаза, и Гин укладывает его на кровать, с которой уже успел убрать клетчатый плед, и думает, что порядок вещей не изменился, только он, Гин, поднялся на ступеньку выше. И он, Гин, очень постарается, чтобы ему не пришлось отступать обратно...

 

Шухей не знает, о чем думает Гин, когда сидит рядом с ним и смотрит прямо перед собой, но ничего не видит, уйдя в себя и свои воспоминания. У Ичимару редко бывают такие моменты; он всегда настороже, сон его всегда чуток, и никому не удается подобраться к нему незамеченным. И если он позволяет себе ослабить бдительность и положиться на напарника, значит, этот напарник заслужил его доверие, а это дорогого стоит.  
Какое совпадение, что Гина пробило на такую молчаливую откровенность только после ухода этого… этого. В самом деле.  
Шухею лестно, слов нет. Но еще - тревожно. Слишком пугает его Гин в такие моменты, слишком непохожим на себя становится. Что-то гнетет его, какие-то воспоминания, и знал бы Шухей, в чем дело – может, и помог бы. Иногда выговориться – единственное, что помогает. Но так или иначе, Шухей не станет говорить первым – просто не умеет начинать таких разговоров. А Гин и подавно не начнет, так что так тому и быть. Прошлое – в прошлом.  
У Шухея тоже есть воспоминания, которым лучше бы остаться в этом прошлом навечно...

...Чужие руки, грубо впивающиеся в ягодицы; чужой ритм - слишком жесткий и слишком рваный, под который никак не удается подстроиться; от каждого толчка сбивается дыхание и пронзает новая вспышка боли. Все, что ему остается - сцепить зубы и не скулить. За Абирамой своей очереди ждут еще двое. Ерунда. Мелочи жизни, можно сказать. Чай, не раскаленное железо. А вот вернется с миссии Кифунэ - будет и оно. Шухей не предполагает, он знает совершенно точно - не в первый раз и не в последний. Ему и так повезло, что самого Кифунэ Амагай-тайчо неожиданно отправил на миссию к жукам. Из отряда очень редко посылают больше одной команды. Первую возглавил ни-фукутайчо Ичимару, а когда пришло распоряжение на выход второй - Кифунэ уже было некуда деваться. Или идти самому, или допустить выход на миссию обожаемого тайчо, чего первый лейтенант всеми силами старается избегать. Поэтому он оставил Хисаги своим прихлебателям, которые не отличаются ни изощренностью, ни жестокостью ичи-фукутайчо.  
Скрип двери. Остальные не обращают на него внимания, но Шухей его ждет. Или - или. Кто первым вернется с миссии - первый или второй лейтенант. Или ему сегодня очень-очень повезет, и он отделается куда быстрее и легче обычного. Или - нет, и тогда уже получит сполна - насколько у Кифунэ в очередной раз хватит фантазии, а ее у того обычно с избытком. О том, что Ичимару рано или поздно может надоесть вытаскивать его от Кифунэ, Шухей упорно старается не думать. А толку? Сам он все равно ничего не может изменить. Пока Гин этого хочет, у него будет шанс выжить, но - вот ровно до тех пор, пока это нужно Гину. А своих шансов у Шухея тут нет и не было никогда.  
От двери раздается резкое:  
\- Рядовой Абирама, отставить!  
Можно выдохнуть. Ичимару. И он снова пришел за ним.  
Абирама разочарованно стонет, но не рискует ослушаться - выходит из Шухея и отпускает его. Рядовые Ичимару боятся. Ненавидят, презирают "кидошную тварь", но боятся. Просто так убивать личный состав Амагай ему, конечно, не позволит, но Ичимару все равно найдет способ. И каждый сцепившийся со вторым лейтенантом очень скоро совершенно случайно погибнет на очередной анти-жучиной миссии. И Гин не будет иметь к этому ни малейшего отношения. По крайней мере, обратное никак не возможно доказать. Вот только Амагаю-тайчо и не нужны доказательства. И каждый раз после таких "удачных" потерь в бою улыбка Ичимару чуть острее, а спина еще более прямая - словно катану проглотил. Никаких других признаков гнева тайчо по нему не заметно, но Шухей уверен, что они есть.  
Хисаги поднимается с пола и едва дрожащими руками - он пытается их контролировать, но никак толком не научится - натягивает хакама.  
\- За мной, - Ичимару стоит, небрежно прислонившись к косяку, и по его виду ни разу не скажешь, что ни-фукутайчо куда-то спешит.  
Но все присутствующие прекрасно понимают расклад. Рядовые не посмеют возразить Ичимару. Но если вернется первый лейтенант - достаточно одного его слова, и Гин уйдет один, а Шухей останется. И неизвестно, когда в следующий раз Ичимару сможет подловить Кифуновых прихлебателей без самого ичи-фукутайчо. И захочет ли вообще снова связываться. Шухей каждый раз с ужасом думает, что вот этот - последний. И больше Гин за ним не придет. Но он приходит - снова и снова.  
Шухей почти физически ощущает убегающие секунды. Пять шагов до двери. Переступить высокий порог - словно рубеж. С противным скрипом дверь захлопывается за спиной. Ноги плохо слушаются, так и норовят подкоситься, но осталось еще совсем чуть-чуть. Надо дойти до кабинета Ичимару, и тогда как минимум на сегодня он снова спасен. В приватной обстановке Гин не постесняется послать Кифунэ, а если словесно не дойдет, то и катаной направление укажет, а при необходимости - и кидо добавит. Хотя Кифунэ обычно так не нарывается. Ему за глаза хватило и их первой стычки с Гином. Но такие выходки Гин может позволить себе, только когда они одни, а если Кифунэ подловит их при других членах отряда, Гину приходится подчиняться. По крайней мере в том, что касается Шухея. Вот только для того, чтобы что-то приказать - Гина с Шухеем еще сначала надо поймать. А при некоторой сноровке они могут избегать Кифунэ достаточно долго. Но, к сожалению, бесконечно от ичи-фукутайчо не поувиливаешь. И рано или поздно Шухей попадается ему снова.  
Гин не ждет. Ни останавливаться, ни помогать он не будет. Он и так делает для него в тысячу раз больше того, на что Хисаги смеет рассчитывать. Ему и за это никогда не расплатиться.  
Шухей таращится на белобрысый затылок идущего впереди Ичимару, словно пытается зацепиться за него взглядом - удержаться, не упасть, дойти...  
Еще одни двери за его спиной - вырваться из ада, зайти в крепость. Маленькая комнатка Ичимару - единственное безопасное место в целом мире. Хисаги прислоняется спиной к стене и медленно сползает на пол. Дальше идти нет смысла. Спит он обычно тут же, у двери, постоянно ощущая себя досадной помехой, лишним элементом интерьера. Он старается вести себя как можно тише и занимать поменьше места, но все равно ему постоянно кажется, что он мешает Гину своим присутствием. По-хорошему, давно надо было вспомнить про гордость, уйти и сдохнуть. Но что гордого в том, чтобы окочуриться от Кифуновых издевательств? Поэтому Шухей каждый раз побитой собакой ползет за Гином и прячется за его спиной. По-прежнему чертовски хочется выжить. Теперь - особенно. Вынести два года в дознании: без малейшей надежды, без единого шанса, на чистом дурном упрямстве и на идиотском убеждении, что он слишком молод, чтобы умирать вот так - особенно, вот так - и теперь сдаться здесь? Сейчас, когда есть Гин, и когда можно уползли за ним, спрятаться, переждать, отдышаться, зализать раны, а потом - выдержать еще немного, и еще? Нет! А гордость... да какая, к лешему гордость может быть у него после того, что творилось в допросных, после того, что делает с ним Кифунэ? Смирись, Хисаги, смирись и ползи, и благодари богов, что есть хоть кто-то, кто позволяет тебе выжить хотя бы на коленях.

* * *  
Пустоту росчерком молнии прорезает ярко светящаяся золотисто-коричневая нить. Ей навстречу вьющейся виноградной лозой устремляется изумрудно-зеленая. Они сталкиваются, скручиваются, свиваются... Поначалу кажется, что они пытаются поглотить друг друга, а потом внезапно взрываются тысячами кристаллических иголок, распускающихся вокруг точки соприкосновения, словно огромный диковинный цветок или золотисто-зеленый фейерверк.  
Искрящиеся сполохи разлетаются, образуя почти идеальную сферу, наполненную миллионами тончайших, едва различимых паутинок - трасс разлетевшихся кристаллов. Там, где они пересекаются, начинает зарождаться новая реальность, расползаясь из каждой точки, стремительно заполоняя всю сферу и ежесекундно меняясь. На месте бурого мха внезапно возникает сочная травянистая поросль; веточка пихты превращается в резную ножку изящного кофейного столика; барбарисовый куст неожиданно расцветает огромными иссиня-черными ворсистыми лепестками; на огромном псевдо-дереве, более всего похожем на полупрозрачную, жемчужно-голубую, словно сделанную из лунного камня ламинарию, появляются спелые душистые яблоки-антоновки, так и манящие своими аппетитными белыми бочками.  
Несколько минут изменения продолжаются с нарастающей скоростью, все плывет и непрерывно мутирует, а потом в один миг застывает в сложившейся в данную секунду картинке - очень странная поляна с вычурным столиком посредине. Несколько разнокалиберных стульев и не менее странная сервировка дополняют пейзаж. Классический чайный сервиз из мейсенского фарфора соседствует с дивными не то пиалами, не то туесками неправильной формы из тускло-матового, едва отливающего сиреневым пористого материала.  
Одновременно с двух сторон на поляну выходят две девушки. Одна из них только похожа на человека, и даже не пытается скрывать неистинность данного облика. В ее движениях нет ни намека на привычную человеческому телу динамику - они слишком резки, слишком неправильны, слишком отрывисты. Вторая, с длинной темной косой, выглядит вполне естественно.  
\- Ты сегодня без своих кавалеров, Унохана-сама?  
\- Они мне не кавалеры, Нанао-хэйка, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
Обе присаживаются за столик, каждая выбирает более удобный для себя стул - и их выборы кардинально отличаются.  
\- Но все же ты одна.  
\- Как и ты.  
\- И Улькиорра, и Нему-химе сейчас слишком заняты.  
\- Значит, у вас там тоже очередной переворот, - кивает девушка с длинной косой.  
Вторая едва заметно морщится:  
\- Почему "тоже"? Насколько я знаю, в Сейтокане все спокойно.  
\- Да, не считая показательного ухода Старка со сподвижниками и переизбрания третьего члена правящего совета - впервые за последнюю сотню лет, - едва заметно улыбается Унохана.  
Нанао лишь небрежно взмахивает рукой.  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, почему вы позволяете младшим править.  
\- У нас есть более интересные дела. К тому же мы всегда можем вмешаться в любое голосование правящей триады. Да и тебе ли удивляться. Ты же сама говорила, что Улькиорра и Нему-химе очень многое решают сами, без твоего участия.  
\- Потому что я им это позволяю.  
\- Вот именно, - хитро улыбается Унохана и тянется к высокому белоснежному чайничку, расписанному бледно-лиловыми цветами и украшенному золотой каемкой.  
\- Но я бы ни одному из них не позволила уйти. А вы отпустили Старка живым.  
\- Тебе тоже придется рано или поздно отпустить Нему-химе, - Унохана наливает чай и себе, и Нанао. Хотя та чаще всего его не пьет, но иногда делает исключение.  
\- Это - другое. Она - часть моего рода. И она высшая королева, как и я.  
\- Старк - член правящей триады, - пожимает плечами Унохана. - Ради права идти своим путем он отказался от всей своей власти в Сейтокане. Это почти то же самое - когда Нему-химе решится создать собственный род, она тоже заберет часть твоих... подданных, - Унохана не говорит "жуков". По негласной договоренности они обычно не акцентируют без прямой необходимости различия их рас в этих разговорах за чаепитием.  
Нанао не возражает, хотя и не соглашается. Но все-таки берет молочно-белую чашку с ароматным напитком, подносит к губам и делает пару глотков.  
\- Так какой из ваших родов договорился со Старком? - без перехода спрашивает Унохана, задавая основной вопрос, за ответом на который она сюда пришла.  
\- Ты же не думала, что мой?  
\- Нет.  
\- А Рангику-хэйке нет смысла договариваться с вашей оппозицией, она и так правит... правила до недавнего.  
\- Значит, младшая из королев, - кивает своим мыслям Унохана. - Исанэ, ведь так ее зовут? Ты почти ничего о ней не рассказывала.  
\- Потому что нечего, - Нанао снова недовольно морщится. - Она слишком молода, слишком неопытна и слишком нерешительна.  
\- Но, тем не менее, именно она теперь - верховная королева, - Унохана говорит мягко, чтобы Нанао не почувствовала себя уязвленной. Раздражать высшую жучиху совершенно не в ее интересах.  
\- Сама Исанэ - нерешительна и слаба, но отнюдь не ее первый шевалье... вы их называете жуками-офицерами, - уточняет Нанао.  
\- Я помню, - кивает Унохана.  
\- Он умен, амбициозен, коварен и хитер, - продолжает Нанао. - Именно он договорился с вашими беглецами.  
\- Обидно, - вздыхает Унохана. - Сто лет назад мы так и не смогли заключить с твоим родом мирный договор, и даже сама эта попытка стоила нам слишком многого.  
\- Да, мне моего трона, - Нанао откидывается на высокую спинку стула.  
\- Ты можешь его вернуть. Но наши погибшие не воскреснут.  
\- Я так никогда и не могла понять вашей странной привычки ценить даже незначительные жизни.  
\- Как и мы до сих пор не можем понять, почему для вас имеют значение лишь жизни единиц, - парирует Унохана.  
\- Ну, в этом мы никогда не договоримся.  
\- Увы, - вздыхает Унохана и продолжает свою мысль. - А теперь Старк и первый офицер Исанэ заключили перемирие между жуками и людьми. Тебя это... не задевает?  
\- Это перемирие не продлится долго. Шевалье Исанэ слишком лжив и изворотлив. Если ему хватало наглости лгать в глаза мне, то данное людям слово для него не прочнее письмен на песке. К тому же Рангику-хэйка слишком задета таким внезапным поражением, и так этого не оставит.  
\- А что будешь делать ты?  
\- Я пока подожду, - Нанао улыбается. - Мне есть чем заняться, пока они будут драться за власть. А когда они закончат - я повергну победителя.  
\- Хорошая стратегия, - кивает Унохана. - Но не боишься, что победитель к тому времени окажется слишком силен?  
\- Такой риск всегда есть. Но и мой род не будет сидеть сложа руки. К тому же, - Нанао улыбается, - я ведь всегда могу рассчитывать на договор с Сейтоканом?  
\- На наших условиях, - уточняет Унохана.  
\- Да, если это будет нужнее мне, а не вам.  
\- Бесспорно. Нам тоже может понадобиться договор с твоим родом. Но, думаю, мы всегда можем заключить честную сделку.  
Нанао кивает.  
\- Почему вы отпустили своих предателей? - теперь ее очередь спрашивать. В конце концов, она сюда пришла не за земным чаем и не ради ответов этой назойливой, хотя и, стоит признать, умной кидошнице.  
\- Они не предатели, - возражает Унохана, - а всего лишь несогласная оппозиция. И это - ни разу не повод их уничтожать.  
\- Это повод их опустить и позволить захватить власть на земле? - Нанао выгибает бровь.  
\- Они вольны в своих поступках и решениях.  
\- А вы не боитесь, что потом они обернутся против вас?  
\- Нет.  
Нанао вопросительно смотрит на Унохану, и та вынуждена продолжать.  
\- У всех ушедших установлен менто-блок. Они не смогут никому рассказать о Сейтокане. И замыслить злое против нас тоже не смогут.  
\- У всех до единого? - переспрашивает Нанао.  
\- Да. Кроме Старка. Он все-таки член правящей триады. Бывший. Но все равно. Его слову мы верим.  
\- Опрометчиво.  
\- Ну я же не указываю тебе, как управлять своим родом, - достаточно резко замечает Унохана.  
\- Время покажет, кто из нас сегодня был прав, а кто ошибался, - примирительно отвечает Нанао.  
Унохана подвигает к ней одну из пиал:  
\- Угощайся. Чернослив в шоколаде, фаршированный медом и орехами.  
Нанао пробует и довольно кивает, а потом предлагает Унохане содержимое одного из сиреневато-матовых туесков.  
\- Вкусно. Что это?  
\- Мозг обитателей третьей луны Дайнеги, отмоченный в киллайских ягодах.  
Унохана смеется.  
\- Ах, Нанао-хэйка, ты же знаешь, на меня уже давно не действуют подобные шуточки. Я прекрасно помню, что систему Дайнеги вы покинули более пяти тысяч лет назад. И этот "мозг" - лишь твое воспоминание о том вкусе.  
Нанао хмыкает.  
\- Раньше ты была более чувствительной.  
\- С жучихой поведешься...


	12. Третья революция (десять лет спустя)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Шухей, Айзен, Ханатаро; упоминание Сентаро, Карии, Старка и Урахары  
> Пэйринги: Айзен/Гин, упоминание Гин/Шухей  
> Рейтинг: РG

* * * десять лет спустя * * *  
Гин смотрит в окно на заканчивающееся строительство генерального штаба. Неужели хотя бы третья революция не размазала его носом в стенку, а вынесла поближе к вершине? Самому не верится. Эдак после четвертой он вообще во главе мира может оказаться. После первых двух он едва-едва выжил, а теперь он, Ичимару Гин, снова тайчо. Так странно. Десять лет назад он думал, что снял капитанское хаори уже навсегда. Но оно вернулось как ловко запущенный бумеранг. Что ж, Ичимару, видать, не отработал ты еще своей командирской кармы.  
Кстати о верхах. Гин невесело хмыкает и озирается. Айзен любит подкрадываться незаметно. Иногда Гин жалеет, что десять лет назад не прошел мимо того переулка, в котором полицаи добивали Айзена. Иногда. Но чаще - нет.  
Ему в любом случае была нужна подставная фигура для использования вытянутых из Киры знаний. Ведь если бы Кира узнал, что именно Гин является источником информации о секретных способах маскировки, он бы все понял, и это бы его убило. Ну не Шухея же использовать в конце концов - тем более, о нем Кира мог и догадаться. Слишком прозрачная связь. А Айзен подходил идеально - Кира о нем и понятия не имел. Эхх, Изуру... Гин прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу. Мой светлый, светловолосый мальчик. Где ты? Жив ли ты еще? Обычно Гин старается об этом не думать. Слишком больно, слишком бьет под дых каждая мыль об Изуру. Но как их не прогоняй, они все равно иногда возвращаются, обычно вкупе с сомнениями - правильно ли он тогда поступил.  
Гин встряхивает головой. Все. Стоп. Не думать об Изуру. Изуру был и кончился, а теперь у него есть Айзен. Или он - у Айзена... Тьфу, какая неравноценная замена. Зато Айзен хотя бы умеет держать данные обещания. Последние переговоры чуть ли не десяток раз заходили в тупик и грозили сорваться - Старк упорно требовал голову Гина как неотъемлемое приложение к договору - но Айзен все равно не уступил. Хотя этот союз был нужен ему не меньше, чем Старку, если не больше. Гин был уверен, что уступит, сдаст Гина своему новому союзнику, но - нет. Иногда приятно ошибаться в людях.  
Но Старк - каков хитрец. Когда возмущение новым режимом и навязанным им союзом с жуками почти достигло пика, ухитриться выставить себя белой и невинной жертвой обстоятельств, свалить все на своих министров, показательно отречься от президентства и заключить договор с главой военного кидо-подполья - такое не каждый сумеет. И насколько Гин представляет себе Старка (а своих врагов он старается узнавать получше), то он и не должен был. А вот - поди ж ты. Впрочем, мало ли у бывшего президента может быть союзников да советников, видать, нашлись умные. И как ловко все провернул: вместе с Айзеном новую войну жукам объявил, свою часть армии, тоже состоящую исключительно из кидошников, стремительно быстро сформировал и под этим соусом еще и от защитников гражданских свобод вполне себе удачно отмахался. Мол, вот как победим злобных жучьих тварей - будут вам честные выборы нового правительства, и сенат, с равным представительство и людей, и двух кидо-школ, все будет. А пока - не обессудьте - война идет, не до игр в демократию.  
Да и бывшие гражданские подпольщики с его подачи малой кровью отделались - Старк только свой кабинет министров к стенке поставил и всю службу полицаев заочно приговорил. Впрочем, вот как раз эти - заслужили, полностью заслужили. Десять лет на них как на зверей охотились. Сам Гин сколько раз едва-едва от них ноги уносил. А сколькие не убежали? Детей в военном подполье не было. Но мальчишки-подростки по четырнадцать, пятнадцать лет были. А полицаи никого не жалели.  
Но полицаев вместе с кабинетом министров не расстреляли. Зачем живой кидо-ресурс переводить? Из них формировали специальные отряды смертников, которые посылают в норы перед обычными отрядами на самые опасные миссии. Чаще, перед отрядами армии Айзена - и союзникам приятно, да и лишних моральных проблем не возникает. Все-таки в армии Айзена их каждый - от рядового до генерала - люто ненавидят, а в армии Старка могут и родственники полицаев выискаться, и прочие сочувствующие. Сегодня как раз перед отрядом Гина в норы пойдет одна из последних партий гадов-полицаев.  
\- Любуешься нашими достижениями, Гин?  
\- Айзен-сама, - Гин расплывается в ухмылке и разворачивается к генералу, опираясь руками на подоконник.  
Айзен подходит к нему, властно притягивает за плечи и целует - глубоко, напористо, с силой впиваясь губами в его рот, не давая ни малейшего шанса ни отодвинуться, ни уклониться. Но Гин и не против, по крайне мере, никогда не позволит себе этого показать. Да и, собственно говоря, действительно был не против. Когда-то. А отступать уже давно поздно и некуда. Но у него хотя бы есть Шухей.

За Шухея он боролся еще тогда - своими методами, разумеется, подразумевающими то, что ни один человек, кроме Гина, не должен и подозревать, за кого Гин борется и борется ли вообще. Айзен-сама слишком проницателен, а Шухей слишком прост, чтобы ловить намеки, так что выбора особого и нет - Гин улыбается обоим и врет обоим, пытаясь выиграть для себя и Шухея наилучший вариант. Айзен не позволит ему иметь любимчика - так он и не любимчик, Айзен-сама, вы посмотрите, какие синяки… ну да, было дело, случайно уронил его со стола. Ничего страшного. А ваш стол сегодня как, Айзен-сама? Свободен?  
Айзен не ревнует - сам он бы не потерпел такого слова в свой адрес, и Гин тщательно следит за своим языком. Айзен просто не любит делиться игрушками.

Шухей не понимает ничего, как и следовало ожидать. Но любую беспричинную жестокость со стороны Гина, любое пренебрежение он сносит со смирением, достойным лучшего применения. Тайчо знает, как будет лучше, тайчо виднее. Тайчо - правая рука Айзен-самы. Генералу по статусу положено иметь правую руку, это само собой разумеется. Видимо, своя собственная криво прикручена, раз сам себе отдрочить не может.  
Айзен-сама изрядно портит ему жизнь, как служебную, так и личную, и Шухей уверен, что в следующей жизни им обоим это непременно зачтется. В карму Шухей верит как ни во что другое.

* * *  
Жуки, видя подкрепление, отступают - ненадолго, только перегруппироваться, и нельзя дать им это сделать, иначе вся операция пойдет насмарку. Гин отрывисто раздает приказания, доверяет Шухею атаку, а сам оглядывает усеянную телами штрафников-полицаев пещеру и хмурится. Он сам не уверен, что именно ищет, но интуиция не замолкает, свербит и свербит, как назойливый комар, и пока не прихлопнешь - не успокоится.  
У стенки справа, кажется, кто-то еще шевелится. Гин в два шунпо-шага оказывается рядом, отпихивает ногой труп жука, переворачивает тощее тело в форме на спину и на секунду каменеет лицом, глядя на намокшую от крови светлую челку.  
Рука на пульс - живой, дышит. О, боги…  
Гин быстро осматривает Киру, снова хмурится - с такими дырами в животе долго не живут, удивительно еще, как он не истек кровью. Впрочем, скорее всего, просто не успел. Эх, Изуру, тебя как всегда угораздило под самый финал…  
За спиной вырастает Шухей - неслышно, незримо, но Гин чувствует его появление, как чувствует и его взгляд, тоже на мгновение застывший на Кирином лице.  
\- Иди к отряду, - бросает Гин, срывает с плеч хаори, расстилает на земле и осторожно перекладывает Киру на него. Кира тихо стонет, не открывая глаз и, кажется, не приходя в сознание, и Гин усилием воли приказывает себе унять дрожь в руках.  
\- Тайчо, что вы делаете! Это же полицай! - в голосе Шухея неподдельное изумление.  
\- Это Кира, - сквозь зубы огрызается Гин. О том, как Кира оказался в рядах полицаев, он подумает потом… если Кира выживет.  
\- Я вижу, - Шухей буравит ему спину взглядом. - Но это дела не меняет. Неужели вы забыли, что они делали с вами… со мной? Тайчо!  
Гин резко поднимается на ноги и с разворота, сильно бьет Шухея в лицо. Тот отшатывается, держась за щеку, глядя на капитана с каким-то суеверным ужасом.  
\- Тайчо…  
\- К отряду. Пшел!  
\- Айзен-сама никогда вам этого не простит, - Шухей отнимает руку от щеки и смотрит прямо, без дрожи. - Ему нужен только повод. Вы только зря себя подставите.  
\- Третий раз повторять не буду, - глухо говорит Гин.  
Шухей качает головой, поворачивается и уходит. Гин выдыхает и снова оборачивается к Кире - на хаори стремительно расползаются пятна крови.  
Когда он подхватывает Киру на руки, прижимая к груди, тот снова стонет, и его рука, бессильная, безвольная, слабо цепляется за Гинов рукав. К черту, думает Гин, уносясь в шунпо. Все - к черту. Только бы успеть.

Шухей провожает его взглядом и молча стискивает зубы. Он не позволит этому лживому ублюдку играть на слабостях капитана, больше никогда. И если Гин не видит, то увидит Шухей. И сделает собственный ход. И неважно, что Кира, фактически, спас его тогда. Этого он ему тоже никогда не простит...

...Два часа допроса - целая жизнь.  
Впрочем, Шухею некого винить в своих неприятностях, кроме самого себя. Сам попался, причем так глупо - Гин, узнав, сначала бы уржался, а потом отчитал в хвост и гриву. Ну, или в обратном порядке, не суть. Вот только даже если Гин и знает, куда подевался его верный боевой товарищ, то вытаскивать его уж точно не полезет, и вряд ли даже кого-то пошлет - слишком непрактичный перерасход людей. Шухей не настолько важен, чтобы жертвовать другими подпольщиками, и Гин это прекрасно понимает.  
Шухей это тоже понимает, и Гина не винит - сам бы так поступил на его месте. Ну… скорее всего, да. Но иногда, в такие безнадежные моменты, ему отчаянно, безумно хочется, чтобы за ним кто-то пришел. Чтобы кто-то его вытащил - пусть бы за шкирку, пусть бы швырнул за оградой тюрьмы носом в грязь и предоставил дальше выбираться самому, пусть бы отругал так, чтоб в ушах звенело… лишь бы пришел. Как тогда, много лет назад. Когда казалось - все, он больше не увидит солнца, и только упрямство не давало сдохнуть, но упрямству тоже бывает предел... наверно? Проверять не пришлось. Пришел Гин и вытащил его обратно к солнцу, и Шухей будто бы заново родился на свет - самое настоящее чудо. А он к тому времени уже утвердился в мысли, что чудес не бывает, а если и бывает, то не с ним… оказывается, ошибался. Впрочем, такие вещи случаются раз в жизни, если не реже, и уж точно - не чаще, так что Шухей уже давно не тешит себя напрасными надеждами, и даже мысли эти, стыдные, предательские, гонит от себя, пока может. Он не девчонка какая-нибудь, и не хилое белобрысое чмо с большими печальными глазами, чтобы его кто-то вытаскивал. Либо выбирайся сам, либо сдохни, но не вмешивай в это других.  
Такая установка не то что бы прибавляет оптимизма, но так Шухею привычнее и спокойнее. Правда, спокойствие длится недолго - до того самого момента, как дверь в камеру снова противно скрипит, проворачиваясь на ржавых петлях, и впускает внутрь двоих: уже знакомого и почти родного Шухею охранника (как не сродниться, когда тебя так любезно соглашаются доволочь до камеры, раз уж у тебя - такая незадача! - отказали ноги) и очередного дознавателя. Их, дознавателей, всегда легко отличить - одеты по всей форме, и презрением несет за километр. Вот и у этого рожа такая же, надменно-презрительная, официозная. Будто не на человека смотрит, а на кучку дерьма. Впрочем, Шухей себя примерно так же и чувствует, так что хрен с ними, пусть смотрят как хотят, лишь бы трогали поменьше. Как говорится, хоть горшком назови, только в печку не ставь.  
Шухей скользит взглядом по светлой челке, чуть прикрытой фуражкой, и прикрывает глаза.  
\- С-сучонок, - хрипло выдыхает он сквозь зубы. - Знал бы тайчо…  
Кира перебрасывается парой слов с охранником, потом подходит ближе. Один глаз спрятан под челкой, а по второму ничего не понять. Да что тут понимать, в самом-то деле... местечко тепленькое, свои же, гражданские, приняли и пригрели, и даже работенку непыльную обеспечили, гуляй - не хочу! А что старых знакомых встречаешь, так это дело поправимое. Для хорошего человека никаких патронов не жалко.  
\- Тайчо, говоришь, - Кира так внимательно смотрит на него, будто хочет одним взглядом просверлить ему черепушку насквозь, открыть и посмотреть, что там внутри ценного. - Что еще скажешь?  
Шухей пытается отодвинуться от него, упершись связанными за спиной руками в каменный пол, но от резкого движения ногу сводит судорогой, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы не застонать - только не в присутствии этого.  
Этот присаживается на корточки и берет Шухея пальцами за подбородок, поднимает ему голову, вертит туда-сюда, разглядывая. Шухей не придумывает ничего умнее, чем харкнуть ему в лицо сгустком крови - чем богаты, тем и рады.  
Кира, не меняясь в лице, отпускает его, поднимается на ноги и стирает рукавом кровь со щеки.  
\- Я зайду за ним завтра, - это уже охраннику. Тот угодливо кивает и сторонится, выпуская начальство наружу.  
Шухей думает, что если до завтра он помрет, то Кире будет очень, очень обидно, и это единственное, чем он в его положении может насолить этому ублюдку. Впрочем, помереть ему все равно никто не даст.

На следующий день его выводят из камеры, а на выходе из здания передоверяют Кире - одному Кире, без охраны. Впрочем, у каждого уважающего себя дознавателя есть и пистолет за поясом, и шокер в кармане, и пара-тройка гражданских кидошных фокусов в рукаве, а Шухей едва переставляет ноги, и руки у него по-прежнему связаны. Их пропускают без проблем, и Шухей плетется впереди, сворачивая в указанных местах. Возражать смысла нет - все равно приволокут на место, не добром, так силой, а Шухей предпочитает идти своими ногами, пока может; а когда не сможет, то поползет, и не ради какой-то там гордости - откуда она у него, простого офицера? - а исключительно из упрямства.  
Они проходят мимо тюремных бараков, огибают блок складских помещений и выходят на пустырь, небольшой, но вдоль и поперек изрытый какими-то канавами. Кидо они тут практиковали, что ли? Впрочем, за эти полторы недели Шухей наслушался разговоров между охранниками и заключенными и знает, что некоторые дознаватели имеют привычку развлекаться с пленными в меру своих фантазий, и некоторые предпочитают делать это в уединенных местах, вроде таких вот пустырей.  
Мысль о том, что Кира сейчас будет его домогаться, вызывает только смех. Это Кира-то? Впрочем, Шухей не уверен, сколько еще чертей может плавать в этим тихом омуте, так что заранее решает ничему не удивляться.  
\- Стой, - негромко говорит Кира.  
Шухей назло ему делает еще два широких шага, затем круто разворачивается - с мрачной ухмылкой на лице.  
\- Что, решил отыграться за все хорошее? До тайчо не добраться, так хоть на мне? Ну давай, вперед. Я хоть в глаза твои бессовестные посмотрю напоследок.  
Кира, кажется, его не слушает.  
\- Ты знаешь, где Гин, - он не спрашивает, а утверждает. Шухей скалится.  
\- Тебе никогда его не найти. Можешь хоть из кожи вон вылезти, да только тайчо всегда будет на три шага впереди. И он вам еще покажет. Вам всем.  
\- Жду не дождусь, - отзывается Кира. Он стоит чуть поодаль, скрестив руки на груди, и приближаться, очевидно, не собирается. Шухей поводит плечами, разминая суставы, и косится по сторонам - никого. Только за периметром, огороженным стальной сеткой, виднеются силуэты охранников, застывших на своих постах.  
\- Надеешься сбежать? Бесполезно.  
\- И не собирался, - недовольно ворчит Шухей. Он и правда не надеется, но по привычке просчитывает варианты. Если удастся подманить Киру поближе, отвлечь его… как-то, а потом отобрать пистолет... При мысли о том, как он будет Киру «отвлекать», Шухея передергивает. Нет уж, в этих делах он не силен. Лучше уж честно сдохнуть.  
\- Гин тебя вытаскивать не планирует? Или ты ему, - Кира медлит, подбирая слова, - пофиг, как оно всегда и было?  
\- Он тебе не Гин, - Шухей невольно скрипит зубами - не от обиды, чего на правду обижаться - от такой фамильярности.  
\- А как мне его называть? Экс-тайчо? Ичимару-сан? - Кира приподнимает брови. - Пусть будет даже «он», если тебе так проще. Так где он?  
Шухей фыркает, не сдержавшись.  
\- Может, тебе и план подпольных переходов нарисовать? Со стрелочками? Чтоб не заблудился?  
\- Нарисуй, - соглашается Кира. - Руки развязать?  
\- Вперед. И карандаш не забудь - надеюсь, мне удастся его тебе куда-нибудь воткнуть.  
\- Смотрю, язвить ты у него научился. Много времени проводите вместе, да?  
\- Уж побольше, чем ты, - Шухей сплевывает на землю. - Мы с ним трахаемся каждый вечер, а ты можешь продолжать дрочить в своем кабинете…  
\- Нет никакого «вы с ним», - обрывает его Кира. - Он трахает тебя, потому что ты ни на что другое не годен. Даже простейшую миссию провалил. Или я неправ?  
\- Да пошел ты, - огрызается Шухей. - Что, раз в фуражке, то самый умный, да? Нихрена. Тайчо тебя все равно переиграет. Тебе с твоими мозгами не тягаться…  
Мысль приходит в голову неожиданно. Ну конечно. Мозги. Есть же пара фраз, способных спалить этой сволочи мозги - дотла. О, Шухей бы на это с удовольствием посмотрел…  
\- Тайчо теперь же умный, - Шухей чуть щурится, следя за реакцией Киры. - Много знает. В маскировке разбирается неплохо, поиском владеет на уровне… прямо как настоящий гражданский. Даже меня кое-чему научил. Интересно, откуда у него это?  
Кира улыбается, чуть криво, но взгляда не отводит. И самоуничтожаться, по-видимому, вовсе не собирается.  
\- Молодец, - одними губами произносит он, и от этого слова у Шухея перехватывает дух от внезапно подкатившей к горлу ярости. Он рывком сокращает между ними расстояние - схватил бы предателя за грудки, да руки связаны.  
\- Ах ты… гад! Я так и знал! Так и знал! Ты все наврал ему про свою блокировку, все что угодно, лишь бы тебя пожалели… или ты уже тогда шпионил для своих, да? Ублюдок, сволочь, змея...  
\- Кира-сан! Кира-сааан!  
Кира оборачивается, перехватывает взгляд какого-то парня в форме. Тот торопится к ним, своими ногами, безо всякого шунпо.  
\- Кира-сан, Сентаро-сан просил напомнить вам про отчеты для командования корпуса, среда - крайний срок…  
\- Ханатаро-сан, - ледяной голос Киры пугающе спокоен, и даже Шухей невольно ежится: он не помнит такого Киру. - На данный момент я менее всего расположен обсуждать состояние нашей отчетности.  
Парень заглядывает ему через плечо, видит Шухея и бледнеет. Потом краснеет. Потом опять бледнеет. И так еще несколько раз.  
\- К-кира-саан… я не в-вовремя, п-простите…  
\- Отчеты будут готовы к вечеру, передай Сентаро, чтоб не дергался, - бросает Кира уже чуть снисходительнее. - А теперь мотай отсюда.  
Паренек быстро кивает и уносится прочь, пару раз с любопытством оглянувшись на Шухея. Кира поджимает губы, глядя на периметр, и, словно бы решив что-то для себя, хватает Шухея за локоть и тащит к ограде - тот даже возмутиться не успевает.  
На проходной Кира обменивается парой фраз с дежурным, кивает на Шухея и красноречиво вздыхает, возводя глаза к небу - мол, никакой приватности в личной жизни нынче, такая незадача, хоть в чисто поле иди... Дежурный понимающе хмыкает и выпускает их, не забыв облапать Шухея в поисках спрятанного оружия.  
Они идут какое-то время, пока линия периметра позади не скрывается за деревьями - Шухей впереди, хромая и матерясь вполголоса на каждую кочку, Кира чуть позади - молча. Когда впереди показывается полянка, он берет Шухея за плечо.  
\- Стой.  
Шухей дергает плечом, выворачиваясь их хватки, и смотрит исподлобья.  
\- Стеснительный какой, - ворчит он. - На травке, значит, развлекаться удобнее? Воспоминания навевает?  
Шухей не знает, не может знать, об их встречах с Гином на обрыве у речки, но Кира все равно вздрагивает.  
\- Ты дурак, - говорит он Шухею с непонятной горечью в голосе. - Ну какого черта ты попался?  
\- Не твое собачье дело.  
\- Будешь продолжать в том же духе, однажды подставишь Гина.  
\- Тебе-то что до него? Совесть взыграла? Не поверю. Тебе - теперь уже никогда. И он не поверит, уж не сомневайся.  
\- Мне все равно, что он обо мне думает, - тихо говорит Кира, и Шухей по глазам видит - врет. Опять врет, собака. - Но сейчас за него отвечаешь ты. И будь так добр, справляйся со своими обязанностями.  
Шухей не находится, что на это сказать, поэтому просто угрюмо молчит. Кира подходит ближе, разворачивает его за плечи и резко толкает вниз, на колени - Шухей только бессильно рычит, ноги все еще слушаются плохо.  
\- Даже... в глаза не хочешь смотреть, - выдыхает он в траву. - Ну, давай. Покажи, на что ты способен.  
Холод стали по запястью, треск поддающейся веревки. Кира бросает нож на землю и чуть толкает Шухея коленом - поднимайся, мол, чего разлегся. Тот неуклюже поворачивается, опираясь на локоть, и смотрит на Киру снизу вверх.  
\- Таки совесть замучила, - хмыкает он после недолгого молчания. - Но этим не откупишься. Не от чего тебе откупаться.  
\- Это не откуп, - негромко говорит Кира. - Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал.  
\- Передал тайчо привет? С поцелуем?  
Кира вздыхает.  
\- Сделай одолжение - не попадайся мне больше. Второй раз все может сложиться намного менее удачно. Я и так многим рискую.  
Шухей молча смотрит, как Кира разворачивается и идет обратно к деревьям. А у самого края поляны вдруг замирает на секунду и, не оглядываясь, добавляет:  
\- И... не передавай ему от меня ничего. Не надо.  
Провожая Киру взглядом, Шухей думает, что уж эту-то просьбу он выполнит наверняка. Тайчо не должен узнать об этой встрече - ни к чему ему это, лишние нервы да расстройство. Нечего жалеть о прошлом, нужно жить настоящим. А настоящее у него - Шухей. И Шухей рядом будет всегда. В отличие от некоторых.

* * *  
Гин стоит у окна. За его спиной на кровати лежит Кира - едва ли не белее простыней. Но Гин слышит тихое прерывистое дыхание. Успел. Сам не понимает, как, но - успел. Кира - здесь, живой, и это главное, а все остальное... нет, не мелочи. Гин вздыхает. И как же все... не вовремя. Старк, который никак не уймется со своими мстительными порывами. Айзен с властелинскими замашками и привычкой ломать чужие игрушки. Шухей со своими принципами и ревностью. И Кира - бывший полицай. Это настолько невероятно, что в это почти невозможно поверить.  
Гин оборачивается. Вот этот его добрый мальчик Кира Изуру - полицай? Часть чудовищной машины контроля и уничтожения, от которой Гин с трудом уносил ноги (и другие не менее важные части тела) все эти десять лет? В голове не укладывается. Ну, вернее - укладывается, у Гина все укладывается, но с большим трудом. Кстати, а Шухей совершенно не удивился. Ну, вот ни капельки. И это очень подозрительно. Насколько он знает своего лейтенанта (а знает он его вдоль и поперек - за сто с гаком лет-то), Хисаги никогда не отличался способностью быстро воспринимать кардинально новую информацию. Или он все это время думал о Кире намного хуже, чем казалось Гину, или... или он знал, что Кира работает в полиции? Гин задумчиво барабанит пальцами по стеклу. Знал и не сказал? Ох, Хисаги...  
Не приходя в себя, Кира едва слышно стонет. Гин пару секунд борется с желанием подойти, прикоснуться, почувствовать под пальцами едва ощутимую теплоту тонкой кожи. Нет, когда Кира очнется, он должен будет начать свою игру, вернее, продолжить начатую десять лет назад, и продолжить убедительно, а для этого...  
Кира снова стонет.  
К черту! В ближайшие четверть часа он точно не очнется. Гин в два шага преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние - резко, рывком, словно не давая себе шанса передумать.  
Изуру. Его Изуру. Гин осторожно, едва касаясь, проводит пальцами по щеке, борясь с желанием прижать к себе, вдохнуть его запах, почувствовать биение сердца... он-то борется, а предатели-пальцы уже сами успели зарыться в волосы Киры, совершенно игнорируя мнение Гина по этому поводу.  
Кира открывает глаза.  
Гин отшатывается. Ксо! Он, конечно, мастер притворства и масок, но даже он не умеет меняться так быстро, почти мгновенно. Он - не готов, категорически не готов смотреть в глаза Кире. Сейчас... два шага, десяток секунд, и он вернется уже другим.  
Но Кира дрожащей от сильной кровопотери рукой ловит его за рукав косоде.  
\- Гин... пожалуйста...  
Не обернуться он просто не может. Видеть Киру в луже собственной крови, мчаться с его бессознательным телом в отряд, сидеть у его кровати - это одно, смотреть в его глаза - совершенно другое.  
Кира держит его взглядом надежнее, чем переплетение силовых нитей кидо.  
\- Умоляю, не надо. Только не сейчас. Я десять лет искал тебя. Не надо... прятаться от меня. Пожалуйста. Только не сейчас.  
Гин сдается и оседает у его кровати, обхватывая Киру поперек одеяла и притягивая к себе. Рука Киры тут же ныряет ему в волосы - таким до боли знакомым и привычным жестом, что Гину хочется выть. Он что-нибудь придумает, но - потом. Через пять минут, может быть, через десять. А пока просто посидит тут, кутаясь в осознание того, что Кира - жив, выжил, и десять лет назад, и сейчас. И его попытка спасти Киру тогда не убила его. Гин десять лет сомневался.  
\- Тайчо, зачем вы меня тогда прогнали?  
Кира спрашивает очень тихо, но Гина этот вопрос словно бьет под дых.  
\- Просто ответьте, тайчо, пожалуйста, - в глазах Изуру столько мольбы, что это больше, чем может вынести даже Ичимару Гин.  
\- Я хотел тебя защитить, - отвечает Гин и закрывает глаза. Вот и все. На следующий вопрос у него уже не будет ответа. За ним - та самая грань, которая убьет Киру.  
Кира обессиленно откидывается на подушку, и Гин резко распахивает глаза, чуть приподнимаясь:  
\- Изуру, тебе хуже?  
Кира слабо машет ему рукой и улыбается, и настолько нелепой кажется эта искренняя, светлая улыбка здесь, в этой стерильной комнате, где счастье отсчитывается минутами, а их почти не осталось… настолько нелепой, настолько неуместной, что Гин замирает, завороженный. Рука Киры нашаривает его руку и сжимает, крепко-крепко.  
\- Спасибо.  
Время утекает, как песок сквозь пальцы - одно время на двоих. Думай, Гин, думай. Скоро здесь будет Айзен. И Шухей ему уже все рассказал. Из лучших побуждений, конечно же. Айзен ненавидит полицаев. И давно мечтает задеть Гина за живое - вот только никак не может найти, за что уцепиться, уж больно верткий его первый тайчо. И как много Айзену рассказал Хисаги? Что сказал про Киру и про них с Кирой?  
Из потока рассуждений его выдергивает окрик Киры:  
\- Ичимару-тайчо!  
Гин понимает, что настолько задумался, что совершенно перестал слушать, что говорит Изуру. Нехорошо.  
\- Вы меня не слушаете!  
Гин улыбается. С сожалением. Мне жаль, Изуру, но я не успею тебе объяснить все. Даже половину не успею. Времени слишком мало, и я должен...  
\- Тайчо! - Кира ловит его за руки. - Вы ведь планируете, как снова избавиться от меня, да?  
Кира не спрашивает, Кира утверждает, ему даже не нужен его ответ, а Гин не хочет лишний раз врать, поэтому молчит.  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - взгляд Киры пугающе серьезен. - Больше. Не уйду. Никогда. Можете меня прогонять, если хотите. Мне все равно. Даже если я завтра сдохну... даже если сегодня! Я не уйду больше!  
Кира срывается на крик, приподнимается и почти садится, едва удерживаясь на подрагивающих руках. И Гин сдергивает его с кровати, прижимает к себе, осторожно, но крепко - мое, мое, никому не отдам, не бойся, Изуру, не бойся. Гину страшно произнести это вслух - ведь снова окажется ложью, но руки, предательские руки опять все говорят за него.  
\- Не прогоняйте меня, пожалуйста, - тихо просит Кира, обвивая его руками и вжимаясь в него.  
Гин молчит.  
\- Тайчо, я... не надо за меня бояться, - шепчет Кира. - И не надо меня защищать, прогоняя. Только не так! Я что угодно выдержу, лишь бы быть с вами. Теперь - действительно все, что угодно. Только позвольте мне это, тайчо.  
\- Я не хочу убивать тебя, Изуру, - едва слышно отвечает Гин, утыкаясь носом в светловолосую макушку.  
\- У меня больше нет ментоблока, - выдыхает Кира в плечо Гину.  
\- Нет блока? - эхом отзывается Гин.  
\- Ну, если бы он был, я бы не смог об этом говорить, верно? - чуть отстраняясь, слабо улыбается Кира и тут же спохватывается. - Ну, вернее, блок есть, но уже другой - гибкий и частично управляемый.  
Гин подозрительно прищуривается.  
\- Да, шпионский, - кивает Кира. - Я работаю на второе подполье... уже почти девять лет.  
Стоп. Шпионский блок? Второе подполье?  
\- Изуру, - Гин берет Киру за плечи и всматривается в глаза. - У нас очень мало времени. Что за подполье? Доложите мне в двух словах, - он улыбается краешком губ, - фукутайчо.  
Кира улыбается, тоже одними губами. Глаза остаются серьезными и такими же печальными. Гин впервые видит у него такую улыбку, и она его тревожит. Кто и что посмел сделать с его мальчиком, что он научился так улыбаться всего лишь за какие-то десять лет?  
\- Сначала подполье было общим, но потом разделилось ... по идеологическим причинам. Первое вылезло на свет десять лет назад, а второе так и осталось... в подполье.  
\- А ты...  
Кира отвечает, не дожидаясь озвучивания вопроса - ведь сказано же, что у них мало времени.  
\- Мой сенсей, Кария-сама, принадлежал к первому...  
\- Кария-сама, бывший глава полицейского департамента? - уточняя, перебивает его Гин. Это многое объясняет, очень многое.  
\- Да. Но однажды мы с ним тоже не сошлись... в идеологических вопросах - тогда еще, до армии. Меня бы казнили, но вмешался Урахара-сан, и я отделался массовым ментоблоком и изгнанием. Что было дальше, вы знаете.  
Гин, кивает, принимая информацию к сведению. С выяснением того, кто такой Урахара-сан, Гин решает повременить.  
\- А сейчас Урахара-сан смог изменить мне блок, и я все эти годы работал на него, шпионя за Карией и не только, - заканчивает Кира.  
\- А раньше, сразу, он не мог? Только когда ты ему понадобился?  
\- Урахара-сан - не такой, он хороший, - пылко возражает Кира.  
И Гин мысленно ставит очень жирную пометку на плане выяснения про этого самого Урахару, но это все - потом, сейчас есть дела поважнее.  
\- Просто раньше, - продолжает Кира, - закон был один для всех, и Урахара-сан не мог его нарушить. А теперь второе подполье все равно вне закона для новой власти - ну, в смысле, и для предыдущей были, и для генерала Старка остались.  
\- И детально про второе подполье ты говорить все равно не можешь? - уточняет Гин, заранее зная ответ.  
Кира молча качает головой.  
Новые кусочки информации дополняют паззл, складываясь в совершенно иной план, гораздо лучший, чем был у Гина полчаса назад. Кире он не понравится. Но Кира его простит. Наверное.  
\- Доверься мне, Изуру. И ничему не удивляйся, - Гин быстро, едва касаясь губами губ, целует Киру и выпрямляется возле его кровати.  
За дверями раздаются шаги Айзена. Гину надо выиграть совсем немного времени - буквально пару часов жизни для Киры, чтобы успеть провернуть свою игру со Старком. А уж что соврать Соуске, чтобы разбудить его любопытство, Гин придумает. Да хоть скажет, что Изуру его... сын. То-то лицо у Айзена будет. Гин улыбается. Айзен, конечно, не поверит. Но на проверку ДНК уйдет достаточно много времени, чтобы Гин успел воплотить в жизнь основную часть плана.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Старк, Айзен, Кира, Шухей, Тоусен; упоминание Заэля  
> Рейтинг: РG

Гин улыбается. Его план сработал даже лучше, чем он рассчитывал. Как он и думал, Старк много больше него знал о втором подполье и очень вдохновился перспективой заиметь у себя под крылышком заранее известного шпиона этого самого загадочного второго подполья. Под это дело Гин даже ухитрился выторговать для себя некоторые гарантии от генерала. Все-таки обещание целой пятилетки без регулярных покушений на дороге не валяется. Не то что бы Гин так уж верил на слово Старку. Да и подсылаемые им убийцы его скорее забавляли, делая жизнь чуть острее и интереснее. Но главное, что Старк поверил, что Кира был лишь средством, удобной разменной монетой в сделке, где главным предметом торга была безопасность самого Гина. Если и обманет - не беда. Наоборот, гордиться будет, что и выкуп (Киру) себе присвоил, и Гина обманул.  
Сначала Старк ему даже не поверил, хотя очень удивился, откуда этот драный Айзенов лис пронюхал про второе подполье, если это шило уже столетие благополучно лежало в мешке и никуда из него не высовывалось. Но упоминание имен Карии, а особенно Урахары, да еще факт конфликта между ними из-за какого-то ученика подействовало словно по волшебству. Гину даже немного обидно стало. Получается, Старк знает о прошлом Киры даже больше него. И не расспросишь ведь. Биография разменной монетки перекупщику без надобности. А генерал Старк - сейчас единственный человек в мире, который может встать между Айзеном и Кирой. И это только пока. Пройдет еще максимум десятилетие, и Айзен расправится и со Старком - Гин сам подарил ему эту возможность. И иногда об этом даже жалеет. Чуть-чуть.  
Айзен-сама заходит в зал для совещаний с кружкой чая в руке. Как всегда, опоздал на полтора часа, автоматически отмечает Гин. Айзен любит назначать оперативки для двоих, а потом специально приходить намного позже, заставляя Гина ждать. Иногда Гин уходит. И за это потом приходится расплачиваться. Но усидчивость никогда не была одной из его сильных сторон, а вот высокий болевой порог - да.  
\- А у меня для тебя сюрприз, Ичимааару-сан, - улыбается Айзен поверх чашки с чаем.  
Улыбка Гина становится еще шире. Сюрпризы Айзена всегда выходят ему боком, и его бесит, как Айзен произносит "Ичимару", но ведь это не повод перестать улыбаться, правда?  
\- Что за сюрприз, Айзен-сама? - подыгрывает Гин.  
\- Помнишь того мальчишку, которого ты сначала назвал своим сыном, а потом очень хитро сплавил Старку?  
Гин улыбается. Теперь улыбка - это его щит. И в ближайшее время он ему ой как понадобится.  
\- Того случайно выжившего полицая? - уточняет он.  
\- Ичимааару-Ичимааару, - качает головой Айзен, - только не пытайся меня убедить, что забыл, как звали твоего любовника-фукутайчо в старой армии.  
Гин продолжает улыбаться. Шухей. Ну, на иное он и не рассчитывал. И если это - единственный козырь Айзена, то это вообще ерунда. Но вот только Айзен Соуске никогда не начинает игру с таким слабым раскладом. Что же еще у него в рукаве?  
\- Киру Изуру? Конечно, помню. А что с ним? - с хорошо выверенным равнодушием интересуется он.  
\- С ним? Пока ничего. Но меня крайне заинтриговал твой интерес к этому мальчику. И я навел кое-какие справки. Пришлось поднимать архивы предыдущей армии. Или пред-предыдущей, - Айзен деланно задумывается. - Или даже пред-пред? Ичимару, как ты считаешь, какая у нас сейчас по счету армия по сравнению с той, что была ... скажем, сто пятьдесят лет назад? Третья или четвертая?  
Гин улыбается и пытается прикинуть, чего такого интересного касательно Киры Айзен мог найти в старых архивах? Или это - блеф?  
\- Армия с кидо-спец-отрядами, армия без них, кидо-армия Старка и наша новая объединенная кидо-армия гражданских и военных кидошников. Получается, четвертая, - отвечает он на поставленный вопрос.  
\- Ай-ай-ай, Ичимару-сан, а я ведь давал тебе возможность сознаться.  
\- В чем? - изображать удивление не приходится, Гин и так не понимает, на что ему так усиленно пытается намекнуть Айзен.  
\- Знаешь, Гин, я всегда подозревал, что у тебя непорядки с головой, но не думал, что настолько.  
Кто бы говорил. Но резкая смена тона Соуске говорит о том, что Гин безнадежно проигрывает эту партию. Понять бы еще, во что и на что они играют.  
\- Сначала убить родителей мальчика, а потом найти его и сделать своей подстилкой, подкладывая под каждого встречного - такого я от тебя не ожидал.  
Айзен пристально смотрит на него, и Гин чувствует, как улыбка примерзает к его губам. Родители Киры? Кто? Где? Когда? Не важно! Сейчас это не важно.  
\- А из вас бы вышел прекрасный детектив, Айзен-сама, - Гин продолжает улыбаться, уже зная, что сегодня он проиграл; но проигранная битва - еще не повод сразу же сдавать все плацдармы. - Не думал, что этот секрет когда-нибудь кто-нибудь сможет отрыть.  
Айзен резко встает, упирается руками в стол и буквально нависает над Гином.  
\- О ком ты думаешь, когда трахаешь этого мальчишку? О его отце? Или о его матери? Кого из них ты хотел настолько, что не поленился дождаться, пока вырастет их сын, чтобы отыметь уже его? И стоило ждать столько лет? Сказал бы сразу, что запал на одного из них, и позабавился бы вволю перед тем, как снести голову. Ты же знаешь, я бы тебе разрешил. Я же все тебе разрешал. Или тебе хотелось большего? Хотелось иметь их обоих? И не единожды, а годами? Раз за разом вставляя их сыну? Заставляя его стонать и корчиться под тобой? А, Гин?  
Ксо. Он все еще улыбается, но этого недостаточно. Айзен слишком хорошо его знает. И сейчас за этим жалким подобием улыбки от анализирующего взгляда Айзена он не спрячется.  
Айзен садится обратно, от него буквально веет разочарованием.  
\- Не ври, Ичимару, ты не знал. Ты понятия не имел. Но только это уже не важно. Мальчик-то слышал мою версию. И уж будь уверен, поверил каждом слову.  
У Гина мелькает отстраненная мысль - хорошо, что он сидит. Контролировать пальцы - чтобы не дрожали, губы - чтобы улыбались, за прищуром глаз их выражения не рассмотреть, ну, немного побледнел - ну, с кем не бывает, все разом не удержишь. А если бы стоял - пришлось бы хуже. Ноги и так как ватные.  
\- Не знаю, что за дело тебе было до этого мальчишки - а из тебя же задолбешься вытягивать - но теперь он тебя ненавидит, - заканчивает Айзен. - Люто и непримиримо. Почти как Старк. Но не переживай, он научится. У него теперь есть хороший учитель. Можно сказать, эксперт по ненависти к Ичимару Гинам.  
Да ты и сам на эксперта потянешь - Гин улыбается вполне искренне. Злобно и от всей души.  
Довольный проведенным разговором, Айзен величественной походкой удаляется в подсобку за новой чашкой чая.  
\- Тебе принести? - заботливо интересуется он  
Чтоб ты подавился!  
\- Я предпочитаю кофе.  
\- И эта вредная привычка однажды тебя убьет, - не оборачиваясь, замечает Айзен.  
Ксо! Ксо! Ксо! Гин откидывается на высокую спинку стула и ощущает, как по позвоночнику стекает капелька пота. Кира! Одно хорошо, теперь Айзен точно не будет пытаться его достать. Ведь уверен, что навсегда отнял его у Гина. А так ли Айзен ошибается? В откровенную ложь Кира не поверил бы, но вот в такую смесь правды и домыслов… Гин не знает. А Айзен-сама может быть очень убедительным, если захочет. Если даже Гину стало дурно от нарисованной Соуске картины, то каково было Кире услышать все это? Но главное, что жизни Киры со стороны Айзена пока ничего не угрожает. А с остальным он разберется. По крайней мене, он на это очень надеется.

* * *  
Почта на всей территории Корпуса тщательно проверяется, даже капитанская, но у Гина есть свои, надежные каналы связи. Ответа на первое посланное Кире предложение встретиться он ждет неделю, потом, не выдержав, шлет еще одно. И еще. Ответа нет, и Гин не знает, что его пугает больше - то, что письмо могли перехватить, или то, что Кира его игнорирует.  
Впрочем, одним вечером он находит у себя на столе пакет документов от Старка, и между страницами отчетности обнаруживается листок бумаги. Прямоугольник - здание. Без подписи. В углу прямоугольника - схематичное изображение календулы. «Кинсенка», ага. Гин бывал там несколько раз, район известен. За «Кинсенкой» - прямоугольник поменьше, Гин припоминает какой-то дом, вроде бы нежилой.  
Вверху до боли знакомым каллиграфическим почерком выведено: суббота, два часа дня.  
Подпись не нужна.  
В субботу Айзен награждает его внеочередной вылазкой в норы.  
Разделавшись с последними жуками, Гин бросает взгляд на часы и чертыхается - половина третьего.  
\- Хисаги, доложишь о выполнении. Сегодня не жди.  
И шунпует к выходу из расположения в город, на ходу счищая с себя остатки слизи. Не жукомозг - Шухей. Кидошник хренов, раздраженно думает Гин, огибая казармы по периметру. Стреляет прицельно, тут без претензий - жука заклинание разорвало вмиг, бывшего рядом Гина даже не коснулось, зато с головы до ног окатило вонючей зеленой жижей. Все некстати, думает он, почти бегом добираясь до ворот. Все как назло некстати.  
Но у ворот его ждет посыльный. Срочный вызов от Айзен-самы.  
Ксо! Ксо! Ксо!

Шухей смотрит ему вслед со смесью тревоги и беспокойства. Как бы не запил, думает он, и руки машинально сжимаются в кулаки. А все из-за этого… этого. Киры. Шухей сплевывает это имя как грязь, да еще и ногой растирает - не напоказ, так, для души. Лжец, предатель, полицай… Десять лет ни слуху ни духу, но стоит только показаться на глаза капитану - все, Гин меняется в лице, тащит его за собой, и Шухею остается только бессильно рычать, чувствуя, как десять лет отношений наедине с капитаном рушатся, разлетаются, как карточный домик. Кире достаточно поваляться в собственной крови, чтобы снова украсть у него Гина. Шухею - недостаточно. Он знает, он пробовал.  
Однажды Кира все-таки сведет Гина в могилу, и Шухей очень, очень постарается, чтобы белобрысый ублюдок показывал дорогу первым.  
Вызов от генерала Айзена застает Шухея в отряде и порождает глухое беспричинное беспокойство. Шухей торопливо направляется в ставку командования.

За дверью его ждут Айзен-сама, Гин и незнакомый темнокожий парень. Шухей мельком скользит по нему взглядом - каменная физиономия, ничего не прочитаешь. У Айзен-самы новый секретарь? Да нет, такую рожу терпеть перед собой изо дня в день - так и умом тронуться недолго… Впрочем, это не его дело. Шухей встает рядом с Гином, на полшага сзади - как и положено лейтенанту.  
\- У нас небольшие кадровые перестановки, - Айзен-сама улыбается ласково, но непреклонно.  
Сердце Шухея ухает в пятки - с таким гулким стуком, что, кажется, по залу даже разносится эхо.  
\- А-айзен-сама, - тянет Гин, - неужели вы променяете мои услуги на какого-то проходимца с этими ужасными дредами? Он ведь даже не симпатичный...  
\- Хисаги-сан, - проигнорировав Гина, Айзен берет со стола синюю папку. - Шестой отряд уже неделю переживает потерю своего капитана. Имею честь поздравить вас с повышением. Возьмите документы по отряду и постарайтесь войти в курс дела как можно скорее - отбываете уже сегодня.  
Шухей стоит как пришибленный, не вполне осознавая происходящее. Шестой отряд?... Тамошний капитан недавно погиб на миссии, тела не нашли… точнее, нашли, но считать это телом никто не осмелился… так а я-то тут причем?!  
\- А-айзен-сама, - голос Гина все так же тягуч, но металл в нем слышится отчетливо. - Как же я без лейтенанта буду, нехорошо это… Или вы меня тоже повысите? До вашего заместителя, например? Или... понизите?  
\- Допросишься, Гин. Встречай своего нового лейтенанта, - и Айзен с доброжелательной улыбкой подталкивает парня с каменной физией к нему. - Вы поладите с Тоусен-саном, я уверен. Тоусен-сан молод, но быстро учится, и ему будет полезно понаблюдать за старшим по званию.  
Шухею кажется, что Тоусен-сан уже приступил к выполнению этих своих обязанностей; Гина он сверлит взглядом так, что Шухей бы на месте капитана давно уже, не выдержав, съездил кулаком по мрачной физии. Ах да, он же теперь и впрямь на месте капитана… только вот радости это осознание ему почему-то не приносит. Ну вот нисколечко.  
\- Еще раз поздравляю вас, Хисаги-сан, - Айзен почти насильно впихивает ему в руки злосчастную папку. - Можете быть свободны, с вашим бывшим капитаном мы еще ненадолго задержимся.  
Бывшим. Вот так, просто - десять секунд, и уже бывшим. Шухей хочет что-то сказать, что-то возразить, но натыкается на взгляд Айзена, понимающе-насмешливый, и давится непроизнесенными словами. Поворачивается и идет к выходу, и у самых дверей, не удержавшись, оборачивается на Гина.  
Шухея утешает одно - выражение лица Ичимару не сулит новенькому ничего хорошего.

* * *  
Ичимару Гин, улыбаясь, выходит из зала совещаний. Охрана Айзен-самы бледнеет и отшатывается. Охрана Старк-самы знает его не настолько хорошо. Гин недобро ухмыляется. Когда-нибудь он это исправит. Но не сегодня.  
Перед глазами стоит лицо Киры - чужое, холодное, ненавидящее, к которому Гин так и не может привыкнуть. Хотя видит теперь регулярно. Раньше Айзен предпочитал лишний раз не допускать Гина на их совещания со Старком, а теперь таскает всегда. А Старк всегда приводит своего секретаря - Киру.  
Пока Айзен со Старком решают свои вопросы, Кира прожигает его ненавидящим взглядом - Гину иногда кажется, что у Киры даже глаза темнеют при этом, хотя, возможно, все дело лишь в освещении зала для совещаний. А Гин ответ ухмыляется, язвит (Изуууру, если будешь так на меня смотреть, у меня хаори задымится!) и посылает Кире воздушные поцелуйчики. И улыбается, все время улыбается.  
Иногда Гину начинает казаться, что улыбка намертво прилипает к его лицу, въедаясь словно кислота до самых костей. Но это - все, что у него осталось. И он не может перестать улыбаться. Айзен забрал у него все. Забрал Киру. И даже Шухея. Гин никогда не думал, что уход Шухея способен его расстроить. Но он слишком к нему привык за сотню лет - как к старому хаори, которое вроде уже давно надоело и стало раздражать, местами порвалось, местами заляпалось и не отстирывается, и выкинуть давно пора, но рука не поднимается. С Шухеем хотя бы можно было сбросить накопившееся напряжение. Но Шухея, теперь уже Шухея-тайчо, Айзен у него тоже забрал, вместо него подсунув этого маньяка - Тоусена. Который теперь следит за Гином днем и ночью, не спуская ни обычного, ни кидо-взгляда. У Гина с первой встречи чешутся руки его убить, но Айзен запретил. Пригрозив, что в этом случае найдет способ добраться до Киры, а потом подарит самого Гина Старку - в качестве морального утешения за убитого секретаря. А смерти Киры Гин категорически не хочет, поэтому, сцепив зубы и не переставая улыбаться, терпит присутствие Тоусена. Что не так-то просто. Тоусен докладывает Айзену не просто о каждом его шаге или слове, а, кажется, включает в ежедневные отчеты даже описание улыбок Гина. Наблюдательный и внимательный - не чета Шухею - Тоусен старательно и успешно выполняет возложенную на него миссию следить за своим тайчо.  
А Гин тихо звереет и снова улыбается. Давно ему ничего так не хотелось, как убить Тоусена, выковырять эти Айзеновы глаза и наконец-то остаться в одиночестве.  
Одиночества Гину не хватает чуть ли не больше, чем Киры. Но Тоусен всегда рядом. Вот и теперь поджидает его на ступеньках командования. Два коридора и три лестничных пролета - десять минут без взгляда Айзена. Почти подарок, ведь обычно Тоусен встречает его прямо у зала для совещаний.  
Гин натягивает на губы одну из своих самых паскудных ухмылок.  
\- Опаааздываете, фукутайчо Тоусен, опааааздываете. А если я уже успел выкинуть что-нибудь непотребное, о чем вы не смогли бы доложить Айзену-сама?  
\- Я видел вашу реяцу, вы просто спускались по этажам, - отрезает Тоусен. - А у меня были более важные дела.  
\- И что же для вас более важно, чем слежка за мной, Тоусен-сан? - если бы язвительностью можно было бы отравить, Тоусен давно бы уже умирал в корчах.  
\- Один из новичков, Заэль, вздумал погеройствовать в норах и погиб в одиночной вылазке. Мне пришлось заполнять бумаги. Ведь я ваш фукутайчо.  
Гин закусывает губу. Заэль и в одиночную вылазку? Никогда в это не поверит.  
\- Так быстро успел? - насмешливо щурится Гин. - Меня не было в отряде всего несколько часов, а он ухитрился и вылазку совершить, и погибнуть, и ты об этом узнал, и даже уже все бумаги заполнил?  
\- Да, - врет не моргнув глазом.  
Гин едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить. Сволочь! Верная Айзенова сволочь! Но Гин только еще шире улыбается и, стирая зубы в крошку от сводящего челюсть усилия, размашисто шагает к казармам отряда. Тоусен цепной собакой спешит следом. А Гин вспоминает разговор, который был у них с Айзеном пару дней назад в его постели.  
\- Зачем вы забираете все мои игрушки, Айзен-сама?  
\- Ичимару, ты - моя игрушка. А своих у тебя больше не будет никогда. Я позабочусь.  
Гин понадеялся, что Айзен не узнает о Заэле. Зря. Айзена опасно недооценивать. Гин снова ошибся, и это стоило жизни еще одному мальчику. Гин уже ненавидит Айзена. И Тоусена, и Шухея, и Старка, который на каждом совещании не упускает возможности показательно поцеловать или обнять Киру. И Киру… нет, Киру Гин не ненавидит. Но Кира ненавидит его, и это почти уравнивает шансы.  
А еще Гин сейчас особенно остро ненавидит жуков, людей и эту долбаную войну. Он уже почти не помнит, каким был мир до нее. Почти. А вон Кира, например - вообще не застал. Кира…  
Даже сейчас, став его врагом, Кира остается единственным лучиком света посреди окутавшей его тотальной ненависти ко всему. Потому что Гин не может ненавидеть Киру. Но из-за этого с каждым днем улыбаться становится все больнее.

Эта атака могла быть решающей. Если бы не появились черные смерчи. Много смерчей. Как всегда - небольшие, компактные, четко сформированные и стремительно вращающиеся воронки порядка пяти метров в диаметре, тонкой вьющейся нитью дотягивающиеся почти до облаков.  
Но сегодня они не выбирают себе отдельные жертвы, как раньше, не засасывают их и не оценивают, задумчиво решая - разорвать на кусочки или выпустить. Они безжалостными серпами проходятся по приближающемуся войску, выкашивая его чуть ли не наполовину. Бежать бесполезно. Пытаться отбиться с помощью кидо - тоже. Похоже, смерчи, наоборот, с большей охотой нападают именно на убегающих людей.  
У Гина еще с личного знакомства с этими противоестественными природными явлениями зародилось подозрение об их связи с жуками. Уж больно нервно тогда поглотивший его смерч реагировал на каждую мысль о том, какой Гин хороший капитан и как успешно уничтожает жучьих тварей. А нынешнее нетипичное поведение смерчей прекрасно вписывается в ту догадку. Да вот только кто ж ему поверит? Разве может "божественное явление" оказаться связанным с богомерзкими членистоногими гадами? Да ни в жизни.  
Гин стоит неподвижно, наблюдая, как черное нечто уничтожает его отряд. Вот только паршивца-Тоусена даже эта дрянь не берет. Зато наконец хоть что-то полностью завладело его вниманием - какой прекрасный шанс оторваться от неусыпного наблюдения своего фукутайчо. От необходимости постоянно улыбаться Ичимару уже тошнит. Особенно сейчас. Он резко уходит в шунпо и скрывается в жучиных норах.  
Гин бездумно бредет по верхним, уже давно отвоеванным туннелям. Тишина и темнота - как раз то, что ему сейчас надо. Ноги сами приводят его на окраину - к выходу в пещеры с тем озером, где они с Кирой... Нет, стоп, не думать о Кире. Просто немного посидеть тут в темноте и спокойствии, возле тихо плещущейся ледяной воды.  
Шаги он слышит раньше, чем замечает чужую реяцу. Кира. Ну, кто бы еще мог его найти... здесь. Звук меча, вынимаемого из ножен. Гин слышит свист лезвия, рассекающего воздух, улыбается еще шире и закрывает глаза.  
Но удара нет. Вместо это лишь дребезжащий звон упавшей на камни стали. И обнимающие его руки Киры. Гин вздрагивает сильнее, чем дернулся бы от удара.  
Все заканчивается настолько быстро, словно это было лишь наваждение. Только что прижимавшееся к нему такое знакомое тело Киры, его запах, его дыхание, обжигающее шею, а секунду спустя - лишь ощущение чужого перехода в шунпо и стремительно удаляющаяся реяцу.  
Что это было? Гин озадаченно поднимается на ноги. В своем здравом рассудке он уверен. Но логичное объяснение произошедшему решительно отказывается находиться.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Тоусен; упоминание Заэля, Старка, Айзена  
> Пэйринги: Гин/Кира, Кира/Гин  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

Сегодня ровно месяц с тех пор, как он не пришел в домик за «Кинсенкой». Что характерно, снова суббота. Полвторого. Гин задумчиво смотрит на часы. Редкое совпадение, а в той записке Кира не уточнял месяц. Но вот заметит ли это Кира?  
В том, что заметит, Гин не сомневается. А вот захочет ли прийти снова - это вопрос. Но в любом случае Гин ничего не теряет, если просто сходит проверит. Так, на всякий случай. Остается вопрос, как избавиться от Тоусена. Он не Шухей, от него так просто не улизнешь. Гин недобро ухмыляется. Очень недобро. Айзен-сама запретил ему убивать Тоусена, но для того, чтобы остановить, необязательно убивать.

Гин любуется связанным Тоусеном, вверх ногами болтающимся под потолком его кабинета. Какая... интересная получилась люстра. И Гину она определенно нравится. Тоусен ругается и грозится страшными карами от Айзен-самы. Завязать ему рот, что ли? Здравая мысль, а то еще докричится до кого из отряда - освободят раньше времени. Нехорошо получится.  
Уже почти выполнив свое намерение, Гин отскакивает со сдавленным вскриком - не от боли, а от полной неожиданности произошедшего. Эта... скотина с дредами его укусила! Гин возмущен до глубины души. Укусить своего тайчо - это вообще уже ни в какие ворота! Ну я тебе... Кидо-приемом он полностью обездвиживает своего фукутайчо и таки засовывает ему в рот кляп. Пнув бессловесного, свирепо вращающего глазами Тоусена и издевательски помахав ему на прощание ручкой, Гин уходит.

Гин медленно поднимается на второй этаж. Реяцу Киры он ощутил еще на входе в заброшенное здание - мальчик маскируется, но недостаточно глубоко, хуже, чем умеет. Гадая, намеренно это сделано или случайная небрежность, Гин заходит в комнату. Изуру стоит у окна спиной ко входу. Гин выдыхает и приваливается к косяку двери.  
\- Изуру…  
\- Я не вполне понимаю, что мы здесь делаем, Ичимару-сан.  
Голос Киры, прохладный и отстраненный, действует на Гина как ушат холодной воды. Он выпрямляется, одергивает хаори.  
\- Я хочу поговорить, Изуру.  
\- Вы могли бы назначить мне официальную встречу, Ичимару-сан. Все эти шпионские игры ни к чему. Я пошел на уступки только ради того, чтоб вы прекратили заваливать меня этими вашими посланиями. О чем вы так настойчиво пытались мне сообщить?  
\- И ты так настойчиво хотел это узнать, что решил прийти сюда еще раз месяц спустя? - прищуривается Гин.  
На какое-то мгновение Кира отводит взгляд. И Гину кажется, что он успел заметить тень от прежнего Киры. Но наваждение проходит настолько быстро, что он не уверен, не померещилось ли ему.  
\- Я слишком хорошо вас знаю, Ичимару-сан. И если вы что-то задумали, вы не отступитесь. А я не хочу, чтобы эти ваши… выходки продолжались. Это может привести к неприятностям, в первую очередь - моим.  
\- А где же «Ичимару-тайчо»? - Гин пробует осторожную шутку, внимательно следя за реакцией.  
Кира поворачивается и смотрит на него в упор. Нет, похоже, ошибся. Ни тени прежнего наивного, испуганного, порывистого Киры… впрочем, прежнего Гин видел последний раз десять лет назад. И еще двадцать минут в лазарете - там Кира был неожиданно повзрослевшим, но прежним - Гин уверен. Но там все было слишком быстро, слишком путано, слишком многое пришлось переигрывать на ходу. И главное, все это было до того, как Кира узнал про своих родителей.  
А в зале для совещаний он не может вести себя иначе - это Гин понимает. Надеется, что понимает - сам же играет перед Айзеном и другими вовсю. Но сейчас они наедине, а Кира такой же, как при Айзене и Старке - новый, чужой, совершенно незнакомый.  
Кира нынешний одет с иголочки, накрахмаленная рубашка, идеально уложенные волосы, и Гину вдруг становится неловко за свое помятое хаори - он слишком привык, чтобы за его одеждой следили его фукутайчо, а Тоусен этим совершенно не заморачивается. Нет, иногда Гин вспоминает о необходимости приведения одежды в порядок. Но почти ежедневные вылазки к жукам очень не способствуют сохранению презентабельного вида.  
\- Там же, где и «Изуру», - холодно бросает Кира. - И попрошу меня впредь так не называть.  
\- Что они с тобой сделали, Изуру? - Гин подходит ближе и упирается в потертую спинку кресла, разделяющего их.  
\- Они? - Кира горько усмехается. - Это не они убили моих родителей. И не они предали меня, тут же доложив Старку, что я работаю на второе подполье. Все, что надо, вы сделали сами, Ичимару-сан.  
Гин молча смотрит на него. Это - не Изуру. Не его Изуру. Не тот мальчик, который шептал ему в лазарете, что стал сильным, что сможет выдержать все на свете, лишь бы быть с ним. Не тот Кира, который тогда всего парой фраз сорвал с него все маски - до самой кожи, чего никому ни разу не удавалось за прошедшие десять лет. Люди так не меняются за какие-то полтора месяца.  
\- Я не могу понять, чего вы ждете, Ичимару-сан. Если вы думаете, что я сейчас возьму и кинусь вам в объятия, вы глубоко ошибаетесь.  
\- А почему бы и не кинуться, И-изурру? - Гин нарочито выделяет последнее слово, протягивая гласные, прокатывая на языке «р», как любил Кира-прежний - не говорил, что любит, разумеется, но такое видно невооруженным глазом.  
\- И у вас еще хватает наглости так меня называть? Впрочем, наглости у вас всегда было в избытке. Как и самоуверенности.  
Гин смотрит на него молча, подмечая морщинки у глаз, складку между бровей, напряженные руки. Расскажи мне что-нибудь еще, Изуру.  
\- Вы привыкли видеть меня у своих ног, верно? Хисаги-сан вам уже надоел? Есть еще Айзен-сама, разумеется, но тут уже в роли подстилки выступает вовсе не он. Все верно, Ичимару-сан?  
\- Хисаги у меня уже нет. Его, знаешь ли, повысили… Впрочем, ты же не можешь об этом не знать, верно, Изуру?  
\- Будто это как-то меняет дело, Ичимару-сан.  
Гин криво усмехается. Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько, Изуру.  
\- Вы врали мне, Ичимару-сан. Вы все это время врали мне - о родителях, об успехах ваших попыток освоить маскировку подпольщиков, о ваших истинных целях и планах. Вы врали мне столько, что ни в одну летопись не вместится.  
\- Я убил бы вас прямо сейчас, Ичимару-сан, если бы не приказ Старк-самы.  
\- Правда? А что ж тогда, у озера, не убил, когда была такая возможность? Прекрасное место и время - никто бы и не узнал.  
Кира закусывает губу - новая, совершенно незнакомая Гину привычка.  
\- Я - не вы. Я не имею привычки нападать со спины, из-за угла, да еще и улыбаться при этом. И я убью вас - когда захочу. Открыто. А не во тьме жучьих нор.  
Ну, довольно.  
\- Руки коротки, - фыркает Гин и едва успевает отдернуться - лезвие чистой энергии (какая концентрация!) оставляет на щеке тонкую алую полоску, но голова на месте, и то хорошо.  
\- Вы очень наивны, Ичимару-сан, - Кира смотрит ему в глаза. - Пожертвовав пешкой, глупо надеяться вновь завоевать ее расположение.  
\- А пешка, я смотрю, снова вскарабкалась на доску, но уже слоном и в другом цвете? - Гин огибает кресло, подходя ближе - на свой страх и риск.  
\- Вы любите говорить красиво, Ичимару-сан. Жаль только, что поступать соответствующе так и не научились.  
Гин вглядывается в лицо Киры, ища тень - боли, неуверенности, обиды, гнева - любой эмоции. Тянется погладить ему щеку, но рука замирает на полдороге - в глазах Киры еле уловимо скользит отвращение.  
Гин роняет руку.  
\- Бог тебе в помощь, Изуру, - тихо говорит он. - Живи долго и счастливо.

Уже в дверях его нагоняет прерывистое, надтреснутое:  
\- Поверили… тайчо?  
Гин разворачивается мгновенно, в лице - ни кровинки. Кира откидывается затылком на стену и пытается улыбнуться, но губы дрожат.  
\- Я… старался… если даже вы…  
Гин подлетает к нему, хватает, стискивает в объятиях, так, что кости трещат.  
\- Молчи, - выдыхает он в плечо Кире. - Еще хоть слово скажешь - убью.

Они лежат на продавленном диванчике, не разнимая переплетенных рук и ног.  
\- Хорошая маска вышла? - сонно спрашивает Кира.  
\- Плохая, - Гин улыбается, но глаза серьезны. - Ужасная. Просто отвратительная.  
Кира удовлетворенно кивает.  
\- У вас научился, Ичимару-тайчо.  
\- Ты своего тайчо так до инфаркта доведешь. Обидно будет помереть именно так, не находишь? И вообще, это было жестоко.  
\- Жизнь вообще жестокая штука, - хмыкает Изуру, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника. Гин счастливо смеется.  
\- Ты и представить себе не можешь, как я соскучился, Изуру.  
\- Могу, тайчо, - серьезно отвечает Кира, и Гин улыбается ему в макушку.  
\- Изуру, я не знал о твоих родителях. Честно. Чувством юмора клянусь.  
\- Я знаю, - шепчет Кира, прижимаясь теснее. - Но все равно спасибо.

* * *  
Гин третий день размышляет о том, как бы ему увидеться с Изуру. Снова назначать встречу письмом он уже не рискует. Да и от Тоусена так просто не отделаешься, а еще раз подвешивать своего лейтенанта под потолком и отгребать за это потом от Айзена Гину почему-то совершенно не хочется. Хотя за эту его последнюю выходку с висящим Тоусеном ему пока ничего и не было, но Гин не сомневается, что это лишь пока. Айзен ничего не забывает, но любит откладывать наказание, наслаждаясь сначала обреченным ожиданием, а потом неприятным удивлением только-только уверившейся в своей безнаказанности намеченной жертвы. Но Гин слишком хорошо знает генерала, чтобы питать какие-то иллюзии на этот счет. Расплата за насмешку над Айзеновской ищейкой - лишь вопрос времени.  
Но если он не найдет другого способа избавиться от соглядатая, придется использовать уже проверенный. Но пока Гин думает, как этого избежать.  
А Тоусен нервничает. Он видит, что Ичимару что-то замышляет, но никак не может понять, что. И это его бесит. Что на очередной миссии в норы приводит к ошибке, расплачиваться за которую, как всегда, приходится Гину. Терять своих людей из-за дураков он слишком не любит.  
Поэтому он оказывает один, отрезанный от остальной команды, в окружении жуков-охранников. Но ему не привыкать. Немного шунпо, много кидо, поющий в руках меч - и жуки остаются позади. Гин уже почти добирается к своим, когда его настигает короткая ментальная передача:  
«Приходи завтра в норы. Я найду»  
Кира. В норах. Один. Что он здесь делает? За каким лешим вообще секретаря Старка могло понести в норы? Гин озадачен. Но к Кире у него накопилось много вопросов, и этот - отнюдь не самый важный.

Тоусен нагоняет его уже далеко за пределами отряда.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо, вы куда?  
\- На героическую одиночную миссию по борьбе с жуками, - не моргнув глазом, пафосно отвечает Ичимару.  
\- Кудааа?  
\- Канамэ, у тебя со слухом плохо стало?  
\- Но зачем?!  
\- В память о трагически погибшем новобранце Заэле.  
Сразу Тоусен не находится, что сказать на это, а потом упорно бежит следом.  
\- Но я должен сопровождать вас!  
\- Фукутайчо Тоусен, что вам непонятно в словосочетании «героическая одиночная миссия»?  
Тоусен хмурится, но не сдается:  
\- Я все равно пойду за вами.  
Гин пожимает плечами и молча уходит. В ближайшей же норе он специально лезет в самое массовое из на скорую руку найденных скопищ жуков - он-то промчится мимо них в шунпо, отделавшись несколькими взмахами катаны и десятком-другим кидо-ударов, а Тоусен - застрянет и отстанет. Если повезет, то, может, даже погибнет. И Гин будет в этом совершенно не виноват. Он же его честно предупреждал.  
Избавившись от надоедливого Айзенового шпиона, Ичимару выбирает коридоры поспокойнее и попустее. Ну и как здесь искать Киру? Пока он видит одних жуков - в ассортименте и количестве. Но Кира находит его сам, появляясь на кидо-сканере совершенно неожиданно. Вот же - шшшпион, мысленно шипит Гин. Вроде ж уже все кидошники освоили новые углубленные способы маскировки и отслеживания, разработанные подпольем, но у Киры снова козырный туз в рукаве. Тайны второго подполья?  
Кира сразу пытается увести Гина за собой, но у того другие планы. Десять лет, он не был с Кирой десять лет. Первая встреча почти не в счет. Там было слишком много всего... более важного и более существенного. А он просто соскучился, чертовски соскучился. Гин прижимает Киру к ближайшей стеночке и начинает целовать - жадно, напористо, страстно. Первые секунды Кира пытается выбраться из цепких Гиновых объятий, но потом начинает отвечать на поцелуи. И Гин чувствует, как под его руками Кира начинает безвольно обмякать, подаваясь навстречу и вжимаясь в него.  
\- Не здесь, тааайчо, - шепчет Кира ему на ухо, обжигая Гина своим дыханием, хотя его тело уже отзывается на прикосновения - сквозь тонкую ткань Гин вполне однозначно ощущает его возбуждение.  
Гин только хмыкает, разворачивает Киру лицом к стене и стаскивает с него хакама. Кира со стоном тянется к нему, практически насаживаясь на Гина.  
Гин входит в него, начиная движение и задавая ритм, Кира подхватывает. Рука Гина скользит по члену Киры. Тонкие пальцы умело ласкают его...  
Они кончают почти одновременно, оседая на земляной пол.  
\- Таайчо... - Кира изворачивается и разворачивается к Гину лицом.  
\- Ну и куда ты хотел меня отвести?  
\- Тут жуки... опасно... можем не заметить...  
\- Ахха, - соглашается Гин и целует Киру - медленно и неспешно.  
Руки Киры обвивают Гина, и как-то само собой получается, что он оказывается сидящим у него на коленях. Руки Гина скользят вниз по спине Киры, останавливаются на ягодицах, сжимают и притягивают к себе. Кира стонет, откидываясь, насколько позволяет теснота норы...  
В самом-то деле, подумаешь, жуки. А то они не убегут или не отобьются при необходимости.

Кира приводит Гина в небольшую пещеру в самых верхних уровнях лабиринта. В ее своде несколько прорех, проделанных корнями растений, через которые просачивается рассеянный свет. В дальнем углу из трещины в потемневших от влаги камнях бьет родник, который через несколько метров стекает в глубокую расселину. Гин рассеянно кивает; да, здесь недалеко как раз протекает полноводный ручей, почти маленькая речушка. Видимо, начинается именно в этой пещере.  
Такое кидо-сканером не найдешь, можно только случайно наткнуться, бродя по жучьим норам. Но сколько же часов в них надо провести, чтобы настолько изучить? Да и вообще, еще по тому, как Кира его вел, у Гина сложилось впечатление, что он ориентируется не только на кидо-зрение, а и просто очень хорошо знает лабиринт жучьих нор. Интересно, откуда и как? Еще военные кидошники столетиями пытались составить план нор, но давно бросили это совершенно гиблое занятие - жуки слишком активно роют и перестраивают свое жилище. И получаемый ценой немалых потерь план устаревает быстрее, чем составляется. А вот у Киры, похоже, план жучьих туннелей есть. По крайней мере, верхних уровней. Новая загадка.  
\- Тайчо, нам надо серьезно поговорить.  
\- Только поговорить? - Гин отвлекается от разглядывания пещеры и делает шаг к Кире, очень многозначительно улыбаясь.  
\- Тааайчо…  
\- Что, Изуру? - Гин подходит вплотную, обхватывает Киру за талию и притягивает к себе.  
Кира сдается. Разговор никуда не убежит. А вот Ичимару-сан - он может.

Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Кира любуется Гином. Какой же он все-таки красивый - в призрачном рассеянном свете он кажется Кире каким-то почти неземным существом. И Кира готов кончить только от этого вида.  
Гин сидит на нем верхом, при каждой движении Киры выгибаясь в его руках и насаживаясь на него все глубже. Ноги Гина стискивают бедра Киры. Руки Киры - на бедрах Гина.  
Кира еще помнит ощущение Гина в себе, а сейчас он сам входит в него, подкидывая бедра в такт движениям Гина. И осознание этого сводит Киру с ума. Ощущение туго обхватывающей его член плоти сводит с ума еще больше. Особенно понимание, что это - тайчо, его тайчо. Что это в Гина он сейчас входит, движется в своем капитане, что это его тайчо сейчас насаживается на Киру, сметая все границы, разрушая все условности.  
Тонкие пальцы Гина поглаживают Киру, лаская бедра и впалый живот. Закрыв глаза и едва уловимо улыбаясь, Гин запрокидывает голову, отклоняясь и впуская Киру в себя еще глубже. И Кира не удерживается - выплескивается в него.  
Это их далеко не первый раз. Но Киру не перестает удивлять и восхищать, что Гин позволяет в себя кончать. Позволяет Кире брать себя. Отдается ему - уверенно, безоглядно, до конца.

Кира лежит на спине и задумчиво смотрит в потолок пещеры. Гин удобно устроился на нем как на диванчике, лишь слегка упираясь макушкой Кире в подбородок. И как только уместился. Вроде и выше, и чуть шире в плечах - но вот умеет так компактно свернуться, что помещается полностью.  
И почему всегда выходит, что обычно в итоге Кира оказывается в объятиях Гина, но стоит им попасть в какую-то относительно некомфортабельную обстановку - на полу пещеры, в жучьих норах, на свежескошенной траве - как, словно по волшебству, Ичимару-тайчо получается уютненько умостившимся на руках у Киры. Нет, Кира не против, совершенно не против. И за возможность держать в руках Гина он готов хоть каждый раз морозить спину на твердых камнях. Но он просто не может уловить, как это происходит. А хотелось бы.  
\- Нам надо поговорить.  
\- Снова? Мы же только что уже... поговорили, - провокационно улыбается Гин, изворачиваясь у него в руках и заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Тайчо! Я серьезно!  
\- Ты такой упорный, Изуру, - вздыхает Гин, переворачивается, ухитряясь не свалиться с Киры на камни, и дразняще проводит кончиками пальцев по его обнаженному животу, пытаясь спровоцировать на продолжение… невербального общения, но Кира настроен решительно.  
\- Тайчо, что вы знаете об управляемых шпионских менто-блоках?  
Неожиданный и настораживающий поворот. Гин задумывается.  
\- В любом случае, мои познания в этой области устарели… лет на двести. И не думаю, что у современных технологий второго подполья так уж много общего с военными технологиями двухсотлетней давности.  
Кира вздыхает. Он не слишком на это надеялся, но было бы легче.  
\- Я, фактически, сам контролирую собственный менто-блок. И сам могу решать, что и кому говорить - в определенных пределах, конечно. - Кира немного печально улыбается. - Некоторые вещи я в принципе не смогу сказать. Наверное. Но некоторые - могу - если достаточно доверяю. И не просто доверяю, а... это как бы... подтвержденное доверие. Не для меня - для менто-блока. Я не смогу сразу выложить все - как бы ни верил. Но если я расскажу чуть-чуть, и эта информация не будет использована во вред подполью, то я смогу сказать еще больше, а потом еще...  
Гин слушает внимательно.  
\- А если будет?  
\- Если по мелочи - не смогу больше ничего сказать. А если по крупному... - Кира печально замолкает.  
Но Гину и так все понятно. Ксо. Это, конечно, лучше, чем предыдущий вариант, но ненамного. Прежде всего потому, что ему со стороны очень сложно будет различать ту тонкую грань между мелочью и... не мелочью. В чем-то это даже сложнее. В прошлый раз он точно знал, что если или когда Кира узнает, что Гин смог вытянуть из него секрет маскировки - это его убьет. А теперь любое слово, сказанное Кирой о втором подполье, может оказаться как вполне безобидным, так и смертельно опасным. Для Киры.  
\- Я вам доверился, а вы рассказали о втором подполье Старку, - в голосе Киры звучит упрек.  
Гин вздыхает.  
\- У меня было только два варианта заинтересовать Старка - предложить ему твою тайну или... или свою жизнь. Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я выбрал второе?  
\- Ичимару-сан! - Кира испуганно вскидывается, и Гин чуть не сваливается с него на холодные камни.  
Но Гина не так-то просто уронить, особенно, когда он сам роняться отнюдь не намерен. Однако в результате этих маневров оба на какое-то время отвлекаются от разговора. Что ничуть не останавливает Киру в решимости довести начатое до конца.  
\- Старк и сам знал о факте существования второго подполья, а мне уже после этого сложнее... говорить с вами. Но если бы вы рассказали Айзену - все было бы намного хуже.  
\- Знаешь, Изуру, тебе не обязательно выдавать мне ваши подпольные тайны. Я и без них прекрасно проживу.  
\- Обязательно!!! - с жаром возражает Кира. - В прошлый раз, когда напало первое подполье… Тайчо, если бы я заранее попытался хотя бы намекнуть вам о способах новой маскировки, мне бы не пришлось потом… И вам бы не пришлось… - Кира запинается, но продолжает. - Вы не представляете, как это страшно - по десять раз на день проверять «расстрельные списки», каждый раз до дрожи в коленях боясь увидеть ваше вычеркнутое имя. И каждый раз понимая, то что, что оно не вычеркнуто, еще ничего не значит. Списки обновляются не ежечасно. И хотя вы еще числитесь в розыске, но на самом деле, может быть, вы уже... вас...  
\- Изуру… - Гин обнимает его за подрагивающие плечи.  
\- Я же понятия не имею, что и когда решат сделать правители второго подполья. И я не хочу… снова. Не хочу!  
Гин молчит, только крепче прижимает Киру к себе.  
\- Гин…  
Ему приходится делать усилие, чтобы не вздрогнуть - Кира заметит. Слишком близко они сейчас друг к другу - во всех смыслах, слишком тесно переплетены их тела, дистанции нет совсем. Но Кира уже второй раз называет его по имени. И это начинает тревожить Гина. Что это - случайность или нечто большее?  
\- …бывшему фукутайчо Кире Изуру нечего сказать своему бывшему тайчо Ичимару Гину. Но я… смогу сказать… тебе, - Кира смотрит ему в глаза.  
Гин понимает. Ему очень хочется сказать «Не надо, Изуру», но Кира прав. Если тайны и намерения второго подполья хотя бы вполовину настолько серьезны, как были в свое время у первого - то ему лучше знать о них заранее. А иначе за незнание потом придется расплачиваться. Им обоим.  
По виску Киры стекает капля пота. Он тяжело дышит, словно бежит кросс.  
\- Энерго-нити… - Кира на секунду захлебывается, словно ему не хватает воздуха, но упрямо продолжает, - были изобретены порядка ста пятидесяти лет назад. Сначала они использовались... - Кира снова задыхается и замолкает.  
Гин берет в ладони лицо Киры и поворачивает к себе. Нехорошо, зрачки расширены так, что радужки почти не видно, кожа бледная до синевы и лихорадочный румянец на щеках.  
\- Изуру, я никому не скажу. Чем хочешь поклянусь.  
Кира утыкается ему в плечо. Его руки мертвой хваткой вцепляются в Гиновы предплечья. Будут синяки, отстраненно думает Гин, но это мелочи.  
\- Может, потом продолжишь? - тихо спрашивает он.  
Кира только молча мотает головой и глубоко вздыхает, словно перед прыжком в воду.  
\- ...использовались для изучения жуков. Гражданские кидошники сразу решили держать это изобретение в тайне от военных. Для вас ведь есть только один вариант решения проблемы с жуками - война, - Кира едва заметно невесело улыбается побелевшими губами.  
Гину очень хочется уточнить на счет этого "для вас". Интересно, кем вообще считает себя Кира? Но Гин слишком хорошо понимает, насколько сейчас для этого не время и не место. Поэтому молчит.  
\- Потом заметили, что на их пересечении можно создавать... - еще одна бледная улыбка, на этот раз - беспомощная.  
И Гин понимает, что последнюю фразу Кира закончить уже не сможет. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
\- Когда после первой сорвавшейся попытки договора с жуками начались массовые уничтожения гражданских, большинство сразу же ушло... туда, - Кира пристально смотрит на Гина, и тот кивает.  
Понятно, то самое "куда", которое "создавать", и о котором Кира пока не может сказать напрямую. Да и не факт, что когда-нибудь вообще сможет.  
\- Не все знали про способ использования нитей, и были другие проблемы. Чтобы можно было пользоваться нитью, она должна быть, то есть ее надо сначала протянуть. Это сейчас... - Кира снова замолкает, чуть ли не со слезами на глазах.  
Но Гин услышал уже достаточно, чтобы понимать без слов.  
\- Сейчас нитей уже много - подполье постаралось проложить их за прошедшие сто лет. А тогда было мало, и не все беглецы успевали до них добраться? - он договаривает за Киру.  
Кира благодарно кивает.  
\- Или мне лучше молчать? - осторожно уточняет Гин.  
\- Нет, - Кира качает головой. - Я... мне важнее знать, что ты правильно понял. А с менто-блоком я справлюсь. Пока справляюсь. Но он иногда напрямую блокирует голосовые связки.  
Гина опять цепляет "ты", но он снова решает промолчать. Пока.  
\- Когда в подполье произошел раскол, так получилось, что первоначальная команда изобретателей нитей полностью оказалась во втором, - продолжает Кира. - И когда Старк, Кария и прочие начали свою революцию - второе подполье изменило коды доступа к сети энерго-нитей, и члены первого потеряли возможность пользоваться ею. Ну, вернее, даже не зная кода, теоретически можно взломать защиту и вломиться в сеть, но так по ней далеко не уйдешь. Да и опасно это очень. Не говоря уже о том, что защиту нитей надо еще уметь взламывать. К тому же за последние годы были изобретены некоторые новые... моменты, о которых члены первого подполья вообще не в курсе. Они пытались создать свою, новую сеть. Но основная протягивается уже полтора столетия, а новой и десятилетия нет - маленькая совсем. К тому же второе подполье вскоре научилось захватывать энерго-нити этой новой сети, менять коды с уровнем доступа и включать в основную. Так что власть-то Старк и компания захватили, но возможности пользоваться сетью энерго-нитей тут же и лишились, - Кира замолкает и пытается отдышаться после длинной и нелегко давшейся ему тирады.  
\- Значит, это альтернативный способ перемещения, - Гин задумчиво барабанит пальцами по плечу Киры. Понятно теперь, каким чудом Кире удавалось внезапно появляться на кидо-радаре, хотя секундой ранее Гин готов был поклясться, что Киры и близко нет как минимум в радиусе нескольких миль.  
Кира молча кивает.  
\- А Старк знает о существовании энерго-нитей, но у него нет кодов доступа к новой сети, а у тебя есть. И Старк это тоже знает, - Гин хмурится. - Он пытался из тебя их выбить?  
Кира неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
\- Он... рассматривает такой вариант, - уклончиво отвечает он. - Но даже если Старк узнает - надолго это ему не поможет. Несколько переходов. Десяток, может, два. Потом засекут и... пресекут. Но даже такая возможность - на десяток самостоятельных переходов - ему может понадобиться. Вот тогда и выбьет. По крайней мере, постарается. Хотя я в любом случае не смогу сказать эти коды. Ни ему... ни тебе. - Кира вздыхает. - А пока Старку гораздо выгоднее использовать меня для перемещения по сети. Если я инициирую переход, то его присутствие со мной остается незаметным. Ну, если не лезть... туда. А просто пользоваться сетью так можно почти бесконечно.  
\- То есть ты при нем сейчас нечто типа личного водителя? - уточняет Гин.  
Кира улыбается неожиданному сравнению и кивает.  
\- И ты так можешь забрать в сеть с собой любого?  
\- Нет. В том-то и беда. Для того, чтобы выйти в энерго-нить, сначала надо... - Кира неожиданно задыхается на полуслове и замолкает, жалобно глядя на Гина.  
\- А показать сможешь?  
Кира молчит, словно прислушиваясь к себе, а потом радостно кивает.

Гин выходит из Киры и ложится сверху. Гин всегда сверху, даже когда снизу. И вообще, Кира мягкий и теплый, и гораздо более удобный, чем застеленный тонким хаори каменный пол, на котором приходится лежать Кире.  
Гин проходится губами от его шеи до уха и тихонько шепчет.  
\- Когда-нибудь моя любовь тебя погубит, Изуру. И мне правда очень жаль.  
Кира на секунду задумывается, а потом беззаботно отмахивается:  
\- Ааа, ну и ладно.  
Гин смеется и целует его в шею. Рука Киры соскальзывает с его спины, проходится по шее и загривку, и его пальцы впиваются Гину в волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и прогнуться. Кира собственнически и почти властно целует его в губы.  
И Гин с удивлением отмечает, что это ему нравится. Насколько он себя знает - не должно, а вот поди ж ты. Но, похоже, ему нравится все, что делает с ним Кира.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Айзен, Гин, Кира, Тоусен; упоминание Заэля, Старка, Айзена  
> Пэйринги: Гин/Кира, Айзен/Гин  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

\- Ичимару-тайчо, а скажите… я у вас такой один, да?  
Гин лежит затылком на локтевом сгибе Киры и сонно разглядывает потолок, и вид у него такой… утомленно-умиротворенный, что Кира уже жалеет, что спросил. Хотя знать хочется безумно.  
\- Ты не у меня, а вообще такой один, Изуру. Уникальный экземпляр, единственный в своем роде. Поражаюсь, как мне удалось отхватить такое чудо, - рука Гина легко прокрадывается по шее Киры, поднимается к линии волос и легонько пощипывает мочку уха.  
\- Да я не о том, тайчо, - Кира польщен, но сдаваться не собирается. Мысль крутится у него в голове, упрямо не поддаваясь формулировке. - Я про другое... у вас такое с другими было когда-нибудь? В постели, имею в виду…  
Он запоздало понимает, как это прозвучало, но со стороны Гина уже доносятся судорожные всхлипы, и рука капитана, бессильно дрожа, сползает на одеяло.  
\- Тайчо!  
\- И… Изуру, - Гин пытается утереть выступившие от смеха слезы. - Ох… ты… ты правда ревнуешь?  
\- Тайчо!!!  
\- Мне уже можно начать бояться, что меня придушат во сне? - Гин даже приподнимается в кровати, с живым интересом разглядывая Киру. В глазах у него пляшут лукавые искорки.  
\- Зачем мне вас душить, тайчо!  
\- Действительно, на мавра ты не тянешь, цветом не вышел. Да и темпераментом. А хотя, в тихом омуте… О, я даже вижу, как это будет!  
\- Тайчо, - обреченно.  
Гин набрасывает на плечи одеяло, начесывает челку на один бок, скрещивает руки на груди и старательно хмурится. Выходит даже немножко похоже.  
\- Где ваше хаори, тайчоооо! - тянет он замогильным голосом. Кира фыркает.  
Гин выскальзывает из под одеяла, лохматит голову, широко улыбается и виновато разводит руки.  
\- Оно не при мне, Изуру. Я только что вернулся с миссии, и оно все в слизи, честно-честно!  
\- Нехорошооо, тайчо, - подыгрывает ему Кира, сдвинув брови, и они оба, хохоча, валятся обратно на кровать.  
\- Нет, правда, - отсмеявшись, снова заводит свою песню Кира. - Я имел в виду другое. А вы опять все в шутку перевели, так же невозможно!  
\- Тебе не нравятся мои шутки, Изуру? Я уязвлен до глубины души. Пойду повешусь, раз душить меня никто не собирается…  
\- Ну побудьте серьезным хоть чуть-чуть, тайчо. Хоть один вопрос, а?  
\- Один вопрос, говоришь? - Гин с интересом щурится. - Я знаю такую игру, хорошая игра… ладно, ладно, обещаю, что отвечу на него серьезно и честно. Только тогда и ты ответишь на один вопрос, Изуру. Договорились?  
\- Договорились, - радостно кивает Кира - ему-то от капитана скрывать нечего. - Тайчо… вот вы такой… такой всегда, со всеми, и со мной тоже, когда при всех. А когда мы наедине - вы другой. Настоящий.  
Гин склоняет голову набок, улыбается, но молчит.  
\- Вы… вы только со мной настоящий? Когда мы… ну, это. В постели. Или, - Кира смущенно опускает голову, - с кем-то еще?  
Гин вздыхает и тянется к нему, берет лицо в ладони.  
\- Настоящий я только для тебя, Изуру, - и целует в лоб, как-то очень нежно, заботливо. Кира думает, что сейчас растает - и от блаженства, и от облегчения, и от гордости, и от отчаянной благодарности за правду. Что это правда - он не сомневается ни доли секунды.  
\- Тайчо…  
\- А теперь моя очередь, - Гин лукаво заглядывает ему в глаза. - Скажи мне, Изуру, вот что….  
Кира прячется под челку, у него горят щеки от смущения. Но - он обещал правду! - кивает.  
Гин тоже кивает - удовлетворенно.  
\- Отлично, Изуру, я так и подозревал. Давай сразу и попробуем, ага? Всегда мечтал проверить свою гибкость…

* * *  
На этот раз Айзен вызывает его в середине рабочего дня.  
Прямо в спальню.  
Вот же приспичило, с глухим раздражением думает Гин, всучивая списки погибших на миссии третьему офицеру - на подсчет, отчет и последующий подшив в большую толстую папку. Не такую толстую, как в других отрядах - Гин своих солдат по возможности берег и лишний раз на рожон не лез, и по праву мог гордиться кадровой статистикой, вот только не всегда выходило - папка все равно была слишком толстой.  
И куда, интересно, запропастился Тоусен, черти бы его подрали? Будь он на месте, потерь, возможно было бы на порядок меньше. А, возможно, и нет - но злость все равно надо было на ком-то сорвать, и Айзенов прихвостень для этого подходил как нельзя лучше.  
На подходе к дверям Гин глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться и вернуть на место улыбку. Айзену не нужно знать о том, насколько тяжелым выдался его день. Айзену нужно… другое. Айзену нужен Гин, и Гин даже позволит ему в очередной раз удостовериться в своей власти. Гину не трудно, на самом деле. Чего не сделаешь ради сохранения собственной жизни, верно?  
И жизни Киры.  
При мысли о Кире в груди теплеет. На прошлой неделе встреча сорвалась - Старк услал своего верного секретаря в какую-то командировку на пару дней, а потом Гина завалило работой (чертов Тоусен, который не справляется со своими обязанностями!), и о новых координатах они просто не успели договориться. Надо будет, непременно на выходных, решает для себя Гин, стучится для порядка и входит, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Айзен сидит в любимом кресле, спокойно и расслабленно подперев рукой щеку - очередная иллюзия, не хуже, чем собственная Гинова улыбка, и от этой иллюзии у Гина каждый раз непрошеные мурашки по коже. О, генерал умеет притворяться хорошим. И добрым. И всепрощающим, разумеется. О том, как хорошо Айзен помнит обиды, Гин знает на собственной шкуре и лишний раз старается не нарываться - ну так а что ж, если так получается? Вспомнить бы еще, не прогневал ли он «владыку» чем-то в последнее время…  
Рядом с креслом навытяжку стоит Тоусен. Ну конечно, как можно забыть ту прекрасную… люстру, да. Генералу он нажаловался, небось, еще в тот же день, но Гину пока ничего не прилетало, и он даже рискнул предположить, что Айзен решил на этот раз закрыть глаза… вот только Айзен-сама глаз не закрывает никогда.  
\- О, Тоусен-фукутайчо, какая неожиданность, - насмешливо тянет Гин, прикрывая за собой дверь - Айзен-сама не любит сквозняков. - А чего это вы без разрешения из отряда отлучились, а? Нам на миссии так вас не хватало, так не хватало, жуки прямо слезами кровавыми исходили, так по вам соскучились…  
\- Его вызвал я, Гин, - Айзен улыбается, не меняя позы. - У Тоусен-сана есть к тебе одно незаконченное дельце.  
\- Это что же за дельце-то такое? - удивляется Гин, плавно обходя комнату. Приближаться к этим двоим желания вовсе нет - от Айзена веет скрытой угрозой, а Тоусен… Тоусен ему просто противен.  
\- Я наслышан о какой-то люстре, - задумчиво говорит Айзен, и Тоусен заметно кривится. Ах вот вы как, с легким удовлетворением думает Гин. Айзен-сама не упустит случая уколоть даже стоящего рядом, если есть повод. Интересно, как он сам терпит этого придурка рядом с собой?  
Или, может, поэтому и сбагрил его Гину? От этой мысли Гин даже смеется, тихонько, чтоб не выглядело вызывающе, но достаточно громко, чтобы услышал Тоусен. Тоусен, конечно, слышит. И зеленеет. Ну, насколько вообще может позеленеть чернокожий. А покраснеть, интересно? Или побледнеть?  
\- Айзен-сама, я же вам сто раз жаловался на своего лейтенанта. Хаори не глажено, отчеты не писаны, на миссиях от него никакого толку… вот, подумал, что хотя бы в качестве предмета интерьера сгодится. И знаете, даже неплохо так сгодился, вот только сняли быстро, такая жалость...  
Тоусен дрожит, переминается с ноги на ногу, разве что не скулит - цепной пес, перед самым носом которого помахивают пушистым хвостом. Но Айзен держит незримый поводок крепко… пока ему это выгодно.  
\- Унизительно, - хрипит Тоусен, - такое оскорбление…  
\- Чести и достоинства? - Гин приподнимает брови. - Помилуйте, Тоусен-сан. На вас даже жукомозг не позарится, куда там мне, скромному.. или вы наоборот, обиделись, что я вами побрезговал? Так я ж не со зла, - разводит руками, - а то, что меня от вас тошнит - исключительно физиологическая реакция, ничего более…  
Тоусен рывком оборачивается к Айзену.  
\- Айзен-сама… - в голосе умоляющая нотка. - Можно?!  
Айзен-сама выдерживает паузу, достойную момента.  
И отпускает поводок.

Гин всегда настороже, особенно когда язвит. Никогда не знаешь, как сильно удастся задеть собеседника… иногда результаты превосходят все ожидания.  
Тоусен срывается с места, несется к Гину так, будто мечтает его голыми руками на кусочки порвать… впрочем, вполне возможно, что и мечтает, думает Гин, ловко уворачиваясь от захвата. По части маневров лейтенанту с ним не тягаться, да и по физической силе Тоусен ненамного его превосходит, если превосходит вообще. Такая незадача, ни разу с ним ни одного спарринга не было… непорядок. Врага надо знать не только в лицо, но и.. в кулак, скажем так.  
Отлепившись от стены, Тоусен, тяжело дыша, поднимает руки, в глазах - ненависть.  
\- Хадо но…  
Айзен хмурится. Гин мысленно ворчит. Вот же недоучка, а еще фукутайчо называется. Да почти все рядовые уже умеют использовать невербальное кидо, а этот... Тьфу!  
\- В моей спальне никакого кидо, Тоусен-сан. Гин, к тебе это тоже относится.  
Тоусен роняет руки и скрипит зубами, Гин легко улыбается.  
\- Я помню, Айзен-сама, вы говорили, и не раз...  
Чтобы увернуться от очередной атаки, ему приходится вскочить на кровать с ногами; взгляд искоса на генерала - но нет, на этот раз Айзен-сама молчит. Ну и славненько.  
Кровать широкая, двуспальная. Тоусен обходит ее по кругу, Гин топчется на покрывале - неудобно, слишком мягкая поверхность, ему нужна опора - и изящно спрыгивает на пол, на расстоянии ладони уклонившись от очередного замаха противника.  
Под пристальным взглядом генерала они кружат какое-то время по комнате. Тоусен больше не делает бросков, сменив гнев на расчет. Нехорошо, думает Гин. Как бы его так.. разгневать обратно?  
\- Как-то невыигрышно вы смотритесь, фукутайчо. Даже для фукутайчо… хотя что я говорю, особенно для фукутайчо! На вас должны равняться младшие по званию, а вы даже собственного капитана пальцем достать не можете, ай-яй-яй, как так можно.. А это что за стойка? Не смешите мои тапочки...  
Тоусен, плюнув на стойку, снова кидается вперед. Действительно ай-яй-яй, думает Гин, снова уходя в сторону, да так удачно, что Тоусен, споткнувшись, неуклюже растягивается на полу. Не лейтенант, а позорище. Кира, скажем прямо, тоже в свое время не блистал в бою, но держался вполне достойно, а эта размазня…  
Гин замирает на месте и медленно опускает взгляд. Тоусен лежит у его ног и скалится с таким удовлетворением, что…  
Додумать Гин не успевает - рука Тоусена, обхватившая его за щиколотку, резко дергает ногу к себе, и Гин падает на спину, теряя равновесие больше от неожиданности. Обманный маневр? От этого?  
Какая неслыханная наглость.  
Тоусен не разжимает хватки, и Гин, пытаясь извернуться, чтобы смягчить падение, слышит неприятный хруст, и правую щиколотку простреливает боль - такая резкая, что перехватывает дыхание, а в глазах темнеет.  
\- Аххх ты…  
Сейчас бы врезать ему как жуку - не сдерживаясь, не рассчитывая силу удара и не опасаясь ненароком прибить, а потом взять на болевой прием - в два счета скрутил бы паршивца, но Айзен не оценит. Генерал не любит, когда в его играх Гин начинает отбиваться всерьез, как в бою. Придется импровизировать. Гин наугад пинает противника левой ногой и, кажется, попадает - Тоусен скулит вполне натурально. Или тоже маневр? Черт, сам дурак, никогда не стоит недооценивать противника, даже такого…  
Тоусен наваливается на него всем телом, прижимая к полу; Гин, выбрав удачный момент и удачную точку опоры, перекатывается набок, опрокидывая противника. Впрочем, сверху побыть удается доли секунды - не ослабляя хватки, Тоусен тут же брыкается сам, опять меняя их местами. Гин выворачивается, но ненадолго - из позиции снизу не очень-то вывернешься, тем более с одной нефункционирующей конечностью. Вдобавок ко всему, слева очень некстати оказывается кровать, к которой они, катаясь по полу, успели подобраться вплотную. Впрочем, можно нырнуть под нее, попутно приложив эту скотину башкой о деревянную спинку - отвлечет, выиграет пару секунд на то, чтоб успеть оказаться по ту сторону и подняться на ноги, а уж второй раз уронить его не сможет ни один маневр...  
На лицо ему падает что-то большое и мягкое, и Гин недовольно дергает головой, а потом теряет даже эту свободу движений, когда большое и мягкое оказывается еще и тяжелым. Скотина! Бросил подушку, да еще и сел сверху, небось…  
Он снова дергает ногой наугад, но теперь - мимо; чувствует руки Тоусена, перехватывающие его запястья, заводящие их выше головы; извивается, пытается вырваться, но позиция невыгодная, а потом воздух в легких неожиданно заканчивается, и Гин дергает руками уже отчаянно, не целясь, просто чтобы не лежать неподвижно, задыхаясь, проигрывая… да кому проигрывая, черт бы вас всех побрал!  
Когда Тоусен отнимает подушку от его лица, Гин пару секунд просто моргает, хрипло и тяжело дыша, каждый вдох - обжигающе прекрасен. Пары секунд Тоусену хватает, чтобы окончательно затянуть узел на его запястьях, вскочить на ноги и рывком втащить Гина на кровать, не обращая внимания на сдавленный стон - сломанная щиколотка задевает деревянную спинку кровати. Нечаянно - а может, и нарочно, как знать.

Тоусен успевает зафиксировать запястья Гина на поручнях противоположной спинки - ой, какой вы предусмотрительный, Айзен-сама, небось сами комнату обставляли? - и едва уворачивается от очередного пинка. Гин уже успел взять себя в руки, только вот в маневрах он теперь ограничен. Еще одна попытка достать эту скотину, и снова неудачная - Тоусен ловко изворачивается и садится ему на ноги, прижимая их к кровати собственным весом.  
\- Попался, - злорадно бормочет Тоусен, устраиваясь поудобнее. Гин с усилием морщится; только еще парочки сломанных костей ему не хватало.  
\- Попался, тайчо, - не удержавшись, поддевает он лейтенанта. - Тоусен-сан, вас не учили правильно обращаться к старшим по званию?  
Тоусен отвешивает ему пощечину - хорошую такую, от души. Накипело у парня, видать.  
\- Аааайзен-сама, - обиженно тянет Гин, слизывая с губ кровь. - Меня тут обижают, между прочим. А вам потом простынку от кровищи отстирывать. Ну, не вам лично, конечно, но все-таки...  
Завуалированный намек на старое обещание, кто не в курсе - не поймет.  
Айзен-сама молчит. Гину не видно его лица, но он подозревает, что Айзен-сама готов пожертвовать простынкой ради такого зрелища. И обещанием, видимо, тоже.  
Руки Тоусена проходятся по его бокам, от пояса до подмышек, забираются под косоде, бесцеремонно его распахивая. Снять — фиг получится, через связанные-то руки, но снимать его Тоусену и не нужно. А вот хакама…  
Чтобы стащить с Гина штаны, Тоусену придется с Гина встать. Гин с нетерпением ждет этого прекрасного момента.  
Тоусен не торопится.  
Сейчас, в кои-то веки, у него - преимущество. Он может перевести дух, отчасти расслабиться. И руки у него свободны, в отличие от некоторых.  
Гин не может сдержать легкой дрожи, когда Тоусен касается пальцами его лица, неожиданно мягко обводя линию скул, спускаясь до подбородка, до все еще напряженного горла - эх, мимо зубов, а такой был шанс…  
Тоусен отнимает руку. Быстро сбрасывает собственное косоде, обнажая мускулистый темный торс, и тут же тянется обратно, не в силах оторваться от новой игрушки. Проводит жилистыми темными пальцами по плечам Гина, по груди, по выступающим ребрам, оглаживает ладонями, ощупывает каждый сантиметр, пока Гину не начинает казаться, что руки эти побывали уже везде, где могли... не везде, разумеется, но и этого тоже с лихвой достаточно.  
\- Только лапать и можешь, да? - шипит он в лицо Тоусену, надеясь спровоцировать его на более решительные действия, на потерю контроля. - Такой молодой, а уже не стоит? Ну что, бывает…  
Тоусен стискивает его предплечья, сильно, до боли. Наклоняется и целует Гина, жадно, слюняво, и Гин, не особенно сопротивляясь - не тот момент, надо выждать еще - вдруг с изумлением понимает, что Тоусен не просто его ненавидит. Он его еще и хочет.  
Нехорошее сочетание, думает Гин. Ой, нехорошее.  
Рука Тоусена пробирается ему между ног и сжимает член сквозь ткань, так собственнически, что тело Гина возмущается против воли хозяина, ерзает, уворачивается от прикосновений, от ласк, грубых, но, пожалуй, даже искренних.. и в итоге добивается того, чего Гин и хотел. Нетерпеливо рыкнув, Тоусен хватает руками пояс Гиновых хакама и стаскивает их, чуть привстав с многострадальных коленей своего капитана. Улучив момент, Гин со всей силы пинает лейтенанта коленом в пах, и последующий воющий скулеж - музыка для его ушей.  
Отбросив хакама в сторону, Тоусен снова устраивается сверху - интересно, а сам когда успел снять штаны, мельком озадачивается Гин, и тут же протестующе шипит, когда лейтенант резко разводит ему бедра, впиваясь в них пальцами. У Тоусена уже стоит, и такое впечатление, что с самого начала представления.  
Ах да, представление. У представления же есть зритель!  
Широкая ладонь Айзена ложится на потное темное плечо Тоусена. Тот вопросительно оглядывается, и лица Айзена Гину опять не видно, ему вообще трудно поднять голову.. но он слышит голос, очень хорошо слышит.  
\- Достаточно, Тоусен-сан. Можете одеваться и идти.  
\- Айзен-сама!..  
\- Тоусен-сан?  
Тоусен сникает. Бросает на Гина косой жадный взгляд, неловко сползает с его ног (и опять по сломанной правой, ёпт), собирает одежду и натягивает на себя. Сутулится. Недоволен.  
Еще бы, думает Гин, обломали на самом интересном.  
Он начинает смеяться, громко, заливисто, почти истерически, и замолкает только тогда, когда кровать скрипит под весом ступившего на нее Айзена.  
\- И дверь закройте, Тоусен-сан. С той стороны.  
Гин устало фыркает, закрывает глаза и позволяет себе расслабиться. Ближайшая пара часов обещает быть весьма насыщенными, но, в конце концов, это стоит одного, но очень раздосадованного выражения лица Тоусена.  
И Айзен все-таки держит свои обещания. Мелочь, а приятно.  
\- А вы, оказывается, редкостная зараза, Айзен-сама…  
\- Сочту это за комплимент, Гин.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Айзен, Гин, Кира  
> Пэйринги: Гин/Кира  
> Рейтинг: R

\- Что тут происходит? - Гин издалека замечает какую-то странную возню, но сразу не может сообразить, чем там занимается его отряд. Вроде бы похоже на драку, но - не посреди же жучьих нор?! Или они уже совсем охренели?!  
Услышав капитана, несколько рядовых отделяются от общего плотно сомкнутого круга, и один из них отвечает:  
\- Это тот выживший полицай, новая подстилка генерала Старка. Шастал тут один в норах, вынюхивал что-то. Ничего, больше не пошастает!  
Рядовой довольно скалится, а у Гина темнеет в глазах. Вашу ж мать!!! Кира!!! Остальные разлетаются как пушинки, глухо впечатываясь в ближайшие стенки - благо, лететь недалеко. Хорошо еще, что Гин подошел к отряду с катаной в ножнах, а то бы разлетались по кусочкам.  
Кира лежит на земле, сжавшись в комок и обхватив голову руками. Гин падает рядом, похолодевшими пальцами нащупывает пульс. Живой. Крови относительно немного. Быстрый кидо-сканер - жизненные показатели достаточно стабильны. Гин выдыхает.  
В спину слышится:  
\- Любовничка своего пришел спасать? И после Старка не побрезгуешь?  
Гин не успевает заметить, кто именно это сказал, и только поэтому сказавший остается жив.  
\- Тайчо, как вы можете?! Это же полицай, они же все звери, нелюди. Скольких наших они замучили?! Никого ведь не жалели! Даже совсем еще детей! - этот говорит прямо, уверенно, не кроясь за чужими спинами.  
Гин скрипит зубами. Если он сейчас просто сбежит с Кирой, он потеряет отряд. Ксо!  
\- Полицай, говоришь?  
От полыхающего яростью капитанского прищура отшатываются все, даже не побоявшийся обвинить в лицо.  
\- Да все наше гребаное подполье обязано своим существованием этому мальчишке! - зло выпаливает Гин, мысленно продолжая: "И без него вы все до единого были бы сейчас в армии Старка. Потому что не было бы никакой другой армии! Генерала Айзена не было бы! И меня." Но им этого говорить нельзя. Айзен не знает о роли Киры в событиях десятилетней давности, и пусть лучше так и остается. Гин переключает свою злость в иное русло и наступает на спросившего: - Говоришь, "звери" и "нелюди"?! А думаешь, легко годами работать среди этих зверей и нелюдей?! Или, полагаешь, все наши успешные побеги организовывались сами по себе? По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, да? Или все неудачные облавы полицаев - тоже были случайностью?  
Парень опешивает от такого напора, а из задних рядов кто-то осторожно спрашивает:  
\- Так получается... он работал на нас?  
Гин зло шипит. И за что ему такие дураки в отряде?  
\- Но ведь это невозможно. Ни одного военного кидошника никогда бы не взяли в полицию. Они бы отличили.  
\- Правильно, - с очень недоброй улыбкой кивает Гин. - Но Кира Изуру - не военный, Кира - гражданский кидошник, который работал на старую армию. Работал на меня. Все эти годы, - веско заканчивает он.  
До команды медленно доходит. Чертовски медленно. Но постепенно на лицах отражается понимание.  
Гин наконец-то решается разорвать зрительный контакт, наклоняется и осторожно поднимает Киру.  
Ему в спину звучит робкое:  
\- Тайчо...  
\- Да идите вы... к жукам, - не оборачиваясь, бросает Гин и уходит в шунпо.

С Кирой на руках Гин в шунпо добирается до одного из разрушенных домов - сейчас таких много в округе. Соваться в лазарет он больше не рискует. Снова притащить Киру в их армейский - безумие, а в штабном лазарете Старка его самого дальше порога не пустят. А он должен убедиться, что с Кирой все в порядке. Да и травмы от побоев не настолько серьезны, как ранения после боя с жуками. Он и сам справится.  
Кира уже пришел в себя и мелко дрожит, прижимаясь к Гину, словно снова пытается спрятаться за ним от целого мира. Гин уже давно не помнит его таким - эти десять лет изменили многое и многих, и его маленького Изуру в том числе. Кира вытянулся, стал чуть шире в плечах, кажется. Или это просто потому, что стал выше держать голову? И нет у него теперь нужды прятаться за своего капитана, как за щит. Не было, точнее. До сегодняшнего дня.  
Вот же сволочи.  
Гин укладывает Киру на чудом сохранившийся большой обеденный стол и быстро, но осторожно осматривает. Перелом, ушиб, перелом, порез, еще один, но уже глубже. Гин проводит руками, сканируя, выделяя наиболее серьезные травмы.  
Ничего такого, с чем бы он не справился, но… все равно. Ксо.  
С собой всегда проще, потому что сам знаешь, где, что и как у тебя болит. Организм сам подстраивается под ритмичное пульсирование кидо-волн, восстанавливает поврежденные ткани, сращивает кости. Процесс небыстрый, конечно, но залатать себя наспех, на время, пока не удастся добраться до укрытия - вполне себе вариант. Да и регенерация у Гина отточена за сотни лет так, что многие бы позавидовали.  
А вот исцеление других - задача ой какая непростая, и в чем-то даже рискованная. Как минимум надо хорошо знать анатомию, иначе срастишь что-нибудь не то - и будет потом рядовой с перекошенной физией ходить, боясь спросить у капитана, почему у него при попытке почесать правое плечо тянет левое ухо. На базовом-то уровне лечить умеют многие, кто лучше, кто хуже. А вот с чем-то серьезным способен справиться только специально обученный целитель. Гин в свое время ходил на курсы, да и полевой опыт какой-никакой имеется - вот только он всегда предпочитал добивать оставшихся врагов, вместо того чтобы заниматься ранеными, потому что первое выходило не в пример эффективнее второго, да и времени на раненых хватало не всегда. Когда жуки окружают со всех сторон, нужно прорубаться и вытаскивать хотя бы живых, а полуживые... Иногда спасти всех - невозможно, это знает каждый тайчо, и умение правильно оценивать ситуацию может спасти больше жизней, чем упрямое благородство.  
Кира, правда, не в счет. За Киру можно и побороться, и поупрямиться, но это - исключение и, пожалуй, единственное за всю долгую жизнь Ичимару Гина.  
Кира тихо шипит сквозь зубы, когда Гин помогает ему чуть приподняться, чтобы снять косоде. Он вообще предпочел бы не двигаться, Гин это понимает, так что делает все возможное, чтобы двигаться Кире не пришлось.  
\- Ну, я им еще устрою.... самосуд, - мрачно обещает Гин.  
\- Но они правы, Ичимару-тайчо. Я получил по заслугам.  
Гина настораживает, насколько ровно и спокойно Кира это говорит.  
\- Я тоже много чего заслужил, - он нарочито небрежно пожимает плечами. - Пойдем и спрыгнем с ближайшего обрыва? Тут как раз твой любимый недалеко.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо!  
\- Ну, не хочешь с обрыва, давай я тебя прямо тут… попинаю. Хотя на тебе и так живого места нет… хотя вот, впрочем, правая рука у тебя еще целая. И нос. Изуру, если я сломаю тебе нос, ты успокоишься?  
\- Тааайчо! - возмущается Кира, но уже начинает улыбаться.  
\- Так-то лучше, - Гин ерошит его волосы и, не удержавшись, легонько щелкает по носу. - Не суди себя слишком строго, Изуру.  
Кира вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Гин сосредоточен на процессе лечения, но держит ушки на макушке - нутром чувствует, что разговор еще не окончен. И оказывается прав.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо, я слышал, что вы им говорили, - Кира не открывает глаз, чуть вздрагивает даже от осторожных прикосновений. - Вы… зря это. Выставили меня героем каким-то, а ведь не так все было, неправда.  
\- Почему неправда? - удивляется Гин. - Все правда. И про удачные утечки информации, и про побеги. Скольких удалось вытащить только благодаря тебе, Изуру.  
\- Скольких? - в голосе Киры звучит горечь. - Одного из десяти? Из двадцати? Из сотни?!  
\- Этот один из сотни был бы тебе очень благодарен, между прочим. А ты, вредина этакий, не ценишь. Нехорошооо... и себя тоже не ценишь.  
Кира бросает на Гина взгляд - молча, но во взгляде ясно читается «А за что ценить-то?»  
Вместо ответа Гин тянется рукой и убирает упавшую Кире на глаза прядку золотистых волос.  
\- А вот если бы мы поменялись местами, ты безо всяких сомнений и колебаний нашел бы, чем меня оправдать. Скажешь, неправда? То-то же… Это называется «двойные стандарты», Изуру.  
\- Вот любите вы разговор на себя переводить, тайчо, - Кира слабо вздыхает. - Эгоист вы. А я… я дурак.  
Вопрос вертится у Гина на языке, прям таки пытается сорваться и убежать. Но Гин молчит. Хотя молчать ему сложнее. Кира ловит его секундное замешательство, смотрит выжидательно, и Гин понимает, что этот вопрос ему не замолчать. Все равно рано или поздно всплывет - так зачем тянуть?  
\- Изуру, почему ты стал полицаем? - Гин не хочет слышать ответ на этот вопрос, он и так вполне прекрасно себе его представляет, но Кире нужно на него ответить - Гин видит это.  
\- Почему я стал полицаем? - эхом отзывается Кира. - Когда... вы меня прогнали, - Кира запинается, - я ... я вообще не знал, как мне дальше быть... не представлял, что мне делать со своей жизнью...  
\- Изуррру, - Гин гладит его по волосам.  
\- ...и тогда я подумал, что может быть, я еще смогу быть полезным вам. Может быть, ваш прибор маскировки, - Кира бросает укоризненный взгляд на Гина, - внезапно сломается или разобьется, и вы попадетесь полицаям. Тогда, если я буду одним из них, я смогу помочь.  
\- Какой ты предусмотрительный, Изуру, - тихо смеется Гин. - Прямо-таки просчитываешь на десять ходов вперед. Я, правда, так никогда и не попался, увы…  
\- А еще я ведь думал, - договаривает мысль Кира, - что вы так ничему и не научились, разозлились и потому меня прогнали.  
Гин закрывает глаза. Ну конечно, он это предвидел. Он этого хотел и добивался, и добился - Изуру все-таки ушел. Все, как планировалось. Только слышать это от Киры - все равно больно.  
\- А я хотел помочь. По-настоящему помочь. Но для этого мне нужно было снять блокировку. А это могли сделать только или Кария-сама, или Урахара-сама. Как искать второго я понятия не имел, но Кария-сама тогда уже возглавлял полицейский департамент...  
Кира сбивается, бросает взгляд на Гина и глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Сразу я думал, что это лишь на время. Что я немного поработаю полицаем, уговорю Кария-саму снять мне блокировку и уйду. Искать вас. Я хотел еще раз поговорить. Еще хотя бы раз.  
\- Но Кария отказался, - констатирует Гин, игнорируя звучащие в голосе Киры виноватые нотки.  
\- Он никогда бы не снял, - горько улыбается Изуру.  
И Гин со смешанным чувством замечает, что вот эта улыбка его Киры, его светлого мальчика слишком пугающе похожа на одну из его собственных улыбок.  
\- А потом случился Урахара, - Кира замолкает и невидящим взглядом смотрит в потолок. - Я не знаю, что бы со мной было, если бы он меня не нашел. Наверное, ничего бы уже не было. В смысле, меня не было бы.  
Гин помнит, Кира говорил про этого Урахару... тогда. Чрезвычайно любопытная личность.  
\- Но он же заставил тебя остаться в полиции и начать работать на подполье, - интересуется он, мимоходом следя за реакцией Киры.  
\- Он не заставлял, - Кира решительно мотает головой.  
\- Попросил? - Гин приподнимает бровь.  
\- Нет. Он...  
\- Но ты не мог отказаться, - перебивает Гин. - Это называется "заставил".  
Кира пытается приподняться, охает и снова замирает, сверля Гина возмущенным взглядом.  
\- Урахара-сан меня спас! Два раза!  
\- Ну и что? Я тоже тебя спасал. И кажется, побольше двух раз. Но это не дает мне права на десять лет посылать тебя... - Гин умолкает, не договорив. Он ведь и в самом деле послал Киру. На десять лет. Не имея на то, как сам же и сказал, никакого права.  
\- А теперь что вы сделали, отправили меня к Старку? - очень тихо спрашивает Кира.  
Так, ему это уже надоело. Рубить хвост по кусочкам гораздо больнее. Он с самого начала знал, о чем собирается говорить Кира, но давал ему возможность выговориться. А не стоило бы. Похоже, в Кирином исполнении этот разговор грозит затянуться слишком надолго.  
\- Да, Изуру, это я во всем виноват. Это я подтолкнул тебя к приходу в полицию. И это из-за меня тебя сегодня очередной раз чуть не убили. Ах да, чуть не забыл, я же еще и родителей твоих убил. Все, список обвинений закончен? Можно выслушать приговор?  
\- Я... не... не это имел в виду, тайчо! - Кира снова пытается приподняться, и Гин вполголоса ругается - сеанс почти закончен, но вот так мешать целителю - совсем не дело.  
\- Изуррру, если ты будешь дергаться, я тебе что-нибудь проткну. Твоим же ребром, между прочим. И скажу, что так и было.  
Кира снова затихает под его руками.  
\- Я искал тебя, - вдруг говорит он, не глядя на Гина, и тот от неожиданности даже вздрагивает. - Я искал тебя десять лет. Боже, я думал, что свихнусь. Десять лет без тебя.  
\- Изуру…  
\- Это была не жизнь, - Кира закусывает губу. - Я как будто… во мне будто чего-то не хватало. Чего-то такого... что делает жизнь - жизнью. Не просто существованием. Я боялся даже думать, что будет, если не найду. Или найду, но будет поздно.  
\- Изуру, - Гин присаживается на стол с ним рядом и берет его руку в свои. Крепко сжимает.  
\- Ты нашел меня, Изуру.  
\- Нет, - Кира качает головой. - Это ты меня нашел.  
Он обхватывает Гина за шею, притягивает к себе и целует, сам, настойчиво, уверенно, вкладывая в этот поцелуй все то, что говорил, и что недоговорил, и о чем боялся даже подумать, не то что сказать; все секреты, все обиды, все вопросы и воспоминания, вот он я, весь, целиком, возьми меня, возьми и больше не отпускай.  
И Гин не отпускает.

Спустя полчаса рука Гина, по-хозяйски расположившаяся на плече Киры, легонько почесывает Киру за ушком, а другая расслабленно лежит у него на животе и периодически совершает диверсии вниз. Кира бы, может, и попытался пресечь такое самоуправство - ну сколько можно, тайчо, в самом деле, уже стемнеет скоро, а так мы задержимся еще часа на три! - но нет ни сил, ни особого желания шевелиться. Впрочем, пошевелиться все-таки придется. Их уже, скорее всего, ищут, и если вдруг найдут...  
Гин опережает его мысли, шумно вздыхая.  
\- Как ни печально это признавать, Изуру, но нам пора возвращаться в отряд. То есть, мне в отряд, а тебе… к себе, - он дурашливо подмигивает. Кира чуть морщится, представляя, что его ждет там, "у себя". И как он будет объяснять все произошедшее.  
\- Но Айзен и Старк узнают, что вы... меня снова спасли, Ичимару-тайчо. Что-то будет…  
Гин небрежно пожимает плечами.  
\- Скажу, что похитил тебя, чтобы воспользоваться твоей беспомощностью и удовлетворить свои низменные потребности. И вообще, поглумился над тобой вволю. Думаю, мне поверят... если ты сделаешь соответствующее лицо. Такое, мм... что-то в стиле оскорбленной невинности. Да, примерно так, только огоньку добавь, я же как-никак старался! Глумился изо всех сил, можно сказать, не щадя живота своего.  
Кира смотрит на него задумчиво, кивая в лад своим мыслям. Пожалуй, еще три часа они могут себе позволить. Если очень постараются.  
\- Да, может сработать. Только вот еще, тайчо…  
\- Да?  
\- А вы не хотите… воспользоваться мной прямо сейчас... еще раз?

* * *  
\- Не ожидал от тебя такого, Гин.  
Айзен хмурит брови, но в глазах прыгают веселые чертики - похоже, выходка Гина пришлась ему по вкусу. Гин решает считать это удачей. Растягивает губы в ухмылке.  
\- Айзен-сама, а как бы вы поступили на моем месте? Такая возможность выпадает раз в сто лет, без преуменьшения. И я правда соскучился по своему мальчику.  
\- Мальчик уже не твой, Гин, давно пора бы усвоить.  
\- Ну конечно, мальчик теперь принадлежит Старку-саме… как думаете, насколько он обиделся за поруганную честь своего ненаглядного секретаря? Стоило оно того, да? - Гин подмигивает, мысленно скрещивая пальцы. Ну же, тебе же тоже перепало плюшек, осознай это наконец.  
Складка между бровей Айзена разглаживается. Боже храни высокие отношения наших командиров, облегченно думает Гин. А еще он думает, что если вдруг однажды сам станет генералом, то править будет один.  
\- Это было смело с твоей стороны, не могу не признать. Но Старк непременно потребует возмещения морального ущерба.  
\- А-айзен-сама, ну вы же меня прикроете, правда? - Гин обходит Айзена кругом, ластится к плечу, прикусывает зубами кожу на шее - игриво, но не вызывающе. - Вы обязательно что-нибудь придумаете.  
\- Я не стану выгораживать такую похотливую скотину, как ты, Гин, - в голосе Айзена - удовлетворение и нотка ехидства. Он что-то задумал? Интере-есно… - За свои поступки надо уметь отвечать, и я прослежу, чтобы ты ответил по полной программе, уж будь уверен.  
\- Какой вы… справедливый, Айзен-сама, - в голосе Гина - тоже ехидство.  
Айзен улыбается. Нет, точно что-то задумал. Наверняка. Ох, Изуру…  
\- Надеюсь, ты хотя бы получил удовольствие, Гин, потому что платить за него тебе придется .


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Айзен, Старк, Гин, Кира; упоминание Тоусена  
> Пэйринги: Кира/Гин, Айзен/Гин  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

История повторяется, думает Гин, когда Кира заламывает ему руки за спину и связывает собственным поясом. Раньше были ковры и столы, теперь - зал совещаний и пол, выложенный светло-голубой плиткой, почти ледяной на ощупь. Раньше благодарным зрителем был Барган-сама, теперь - Айзен-сама и Старк-сама, сидящие с чаем по обе стороны стола; вот только насколько благодарными окажутся они, пока не понять.  
А актеров, как и прежде, двое.  
Руки у Киры теплее плитки, но ненамного, и уж далеко не так бережны, как были тогда в кабинете Барган-самы. Гин вспоминает то время отчасти даже с какой-то ностальгией, что ли - мир был так мал, так прост, он был всего лишь капитаном, а Кира - и подавно; они с Кирой сражались бок о бок, занимались любовью и просыпались в одной постели, и казалось, это будет продолжаться вечно.  
Кира рывком стаскивает с него хакама, и Гин непроизвольно ежится - пол все-таки очень холодный, неужели Айзен-сама совсем здесь не топит… Впрочем, Айзен-саме можно и положено согреваться чаем. Чтоб ты поперхнулся, зараза, привычно думает Гин и улыбается этой мысли. В ту же секунду Кира входит в него, быстро и жестко, безо всяких прелюдий, и Гин даже равновесие теряет от неожиданности - впрочем, падать недалеко, здравствуй, пол, давно не виделись.  
Теперь Гин улыбается плиткам пола. Айзен-саме его улыбки не видно, но Айзен-саме не надо видеть, чтобы знать. От этой мысли Гин улыбнулся бы еще сильнее, но губы кривятся, дрожат, скулы сводит судорогой - Кира, оказывается, умеет быть жестоким. Жизнь научила? Тогда, у Барган-самы, его руки каждым своим прикосновением будто просили прощения за все, что делали, нежные и осторожные, а потом были губы, отчаянно-ласково касающиеся спины между лопатками, и так невыносимо трогательно это было, несмотря на весь абсурд ситуации, так невыносимо нежно…  
Пальцы Киры впиваются ему в предплечья, будто силятся переломать кости, вжимают в пол, а потом - потом Гин с изумлением чувствует прикосновение губ к плечу, чуть ниже и левее затылка, но не успевает им насладиться; легкий поцелуй издевательски переходит в укус - а больно ведь! Гин сдавленно шипит, пытается обернуться, но новый толчок - новая боль, вытесняющая старую, а за ней еще одна, и еще, и когда Кира наконец кончает, Гин лежит обессиленно, пластом, чуть вздрагивая, закусив губу до крови, и пытается отдышаться.  
Это все? Занавес? Или еще на поклон выйти?  
Он слышит, как Кира поднимается на ноги, шурша одеждой - штаны он только с Гина стянул, сам почти не разделся. Обходит его и появляется в поле зрения - не весь, только ноги, но Гину хватает, Гин помнит, как выглядит остальное.  
Очередной виток истории, думает Гин, разглядывая Кирину обувь, и снова улыбается.  
В следующую секунду Кира хватает Гина за волосы и рывком задирает ему голову; Гин едва успевает моргнуть, как Изуру, его маленький Изуру бьет его кулаком по лицу, сильно, безжалостно, без тени сомнения; разжимает руку и роняет Гина обратно на пол.  
\- Вы еще смеете улыбаться, Ичимару-сан.  
А как же, думает Гин, сплевывая кровь с разбитых губ. Ичимару-сан был бы не Ичимару-сан, не порадуй он своего мальчика улыбкой. Связанные руки ноют, на скуле, кажется, будет синяк - очень, очень большой, но это все ничего, не впервой. Ради Изуру можно еще и не то потерпеть.  
Кира стоит перед ним, и Гин прямо-таки физически чувствует, как от него волнами исходит бешенство.  
\- Вам все нипочем, да?  
\- А чего ты ждал, Изуру? - Гин хрипло смеется, лежа щекой на полу - теперь плитка приятно холодит место удара. Тяжелая рука у тебя, Изуру. - Ты сделал, что хотел. Восстановил свою, мм… поруганную честь, да? Там той чести, правда, и было-то...  
Его снова вздергивают за волосы вверх, и Гин кривится - с такими замашками он к своему трехсотлетнему юбилею полысеть успеет.  
Кира сжимает побелевшие губы в тонкую линию, смотрит на него так, будто не может решить.  
\- Ну все, Изуру, хватит, - Гин чуть изворачивается, встает на колени, чтобы видеть его лицо. - Наигрался? Теперь отдай игрушку дяде Айзену, а сам иди поиграй с дядей Старком - тот, небось, тоже по своим игрушкам соскучился...  
\- Вам все мало, - голос Киры срывается. - Вам всегда всего мало. Вы привязали меня к себе, приручили, потом втоптали в грязь и бросили, а когда нашли, через десять лет - взяли за шкирку и, - он резко выдыхает, - отшвырнули прочь, даже не заботясь о том, куда я приземлюсь. Но что самое, самое поразительное, Ичимару-сан - даже после всего этого вы все еще считаете меня своим.  
\- А разве это не так, Изуру? - Гин выразительно приподнимает брови.  
Кира смотрит на него так, что у Гина мурашки бегут по спине.  
Не занавес, нет?  
Второй акт. Ну да, конечно.

За все время, проведенное вместе с Гином, Кира успел до мозга костей изучить своего капитана, его привычки, шутки, улыбки… но Гин умеет удивлять. Гин смотрит на Киру взглядом, который невозможно прочитать, и Кира внезапно чувствует - нет, не злость. Обиду.  
Ему не нужно оглядываться, чтобы знать - Айзен и Старк следят за каждым его действием, жестом, словом и даже - Кира боится даже подумать - тенью эмоции? Насколько насквозь они видят его? Смогли бы прочитать этот загадочный Гинов взгляд?  
Неважно, впрочем. Актер не должен думать о зрителях - это сбивает с толку, мешает сосредоточиться. Актер должен вжиться в роль, будто во вторую кожу, и тогда, может быть - только может быть - зритель ему поверит.  
Он смотрит на Гина в ответ и гадает, насколько нечитаем его собственный взгляд.  
Гин улыбается, даже сейчас, говорит что-то ехидное - у Киры в ушах какой-то гул, Кира ничего не слышит. Кира хочет, чтобы Гин перестал улыбаться, потому что... ну, в самом деле, сколько можно!  
Мысль приходит раньше, чем ее осознание. Он отпускает волосы Гина, перехватывает его ладонью за затылок и входит в него, рывком, на всю длину, почти упираясь в горло.  
Гин хрипит, давится, смотрит на него расширившимися глазами, и Кира вдруг понимает - вот так, именно так Гина еще никто никогда не брал. И от этой мысли он с ужасом понимает, что у него снова твердеет.  
Кира двигается размеренными толчками, помогая себе руками, фактически трахая себя ртом Гина, и слышит, как Айзен за его плечом ласково смеется и что-то говорит Старку, и Кире даже слышится что-то вроде «дорвался» - но слушать ему некогда, он занят. У него Гин.  
Гин предсказуемо молчит - поговоришь в таком положении, как же. Кире это на руку. Теперь его очередь говорить, и он скажет все, что понадобится, чтобы зритель был доволен.  
Слова ложатся на ритм легко, как песня.  
\- Это - за сломанную жизнь.  
Гин под его руками вздрагивает, и Кира сильнее вцепляется пальцами ему в волосы.  
\- Это - за вчерашнее.  
Гин смотрит на него сквозь лохматую челку, смотрит не отрываясь, и Кира думает, что теперь может прочитать этот взгляд - только читать ему не хочется, хочется захлопнуть его, и отбросить подальше, и закрыть лицо руками.  
Во взгляде у Гина - одно сплошное, бесконечное «Изуру».  
Кира с усилием поднимает голову, разрывая зрительный контакт.  
\- Это… за «Изуру».  
Кира выходит из него и второй раз за сегодняшний вечер кончает - но теперь уже на лицо Гина. Тот прикрывает глаза и хрипло дышит, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
Кира склоняется к нему напоследок, размазывает ладонью сперму по лицу своего капитана и отпускает его - Гин без поддержки тут же заваливается набок и лежит, в своей скрюченной, неудобной позе с вывернутыми руками, и молчит.  
И больше не улыбается.  
Кира разворачивается к хозяевам зала - Старк награждает его шутливыми аплодисментами, Айзен просто одобрительно кивает. Кира тоже кивает.  
\- Спасибо, Старк-сама… Айзен-сама.  
И выходит, тщательно следя за собой, чтобы не дай бог не оглянуться.  
А вот теперь - занавес.

За Старком захлопывается дверь, шаги Айзена начинают приближаться. Когда они раздаются над самым ухом, Гин через силу приоткрывает глаза. Хотелось бы проигнорировать Айзен-саму, но не сейчас.  
\- Что, Ссоусске, - хрипит он, чуть приподняв голову, - доволен?  
Айзен смотрит на него сверху вниз, нахмурившись.  
\- Нет.  
Гин начинает смеяться.  
Он смеется, и смеется, и смеется, до слез, которых не вытереть все еще связанными руками, до судорог, смеется до тех пор, пока в лицо ему не выплескивают литр горячего, душистого, так любимого Айзен-самой зеленого чая. Не кипяток, но все равно неприятно.  
Айзен стоит над ним с пустым чайником в руках, и зрелище это настолько уморительно-домашнее, что снова тянет смеяться, но Гин сцепляет зубы. Чая больше нет, но кто знает, чем Айзен-сама решит привести его в чувство во второй раз.  
\- Лучше?  
\- Лучше, - честно признается Гин. Мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу, с носа и подбородка капает, но в голове постепенно проясняется.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - задумчиво говорит Айзен, отставляет чайник на стол и оценивающе смотрит на Гина - тот бы и поежился под этим взглядом, да сил не осталось совсем. Только Айзен умеет так смотреть, одновременно и ласково, почти отечески, и жестоко - многообещающе жестоко. И с таким нескончаемым презрением. Впрочем, Гина оно обычно не задевает - он знает, что за презрением Айзен прячет ненависть, такую же нескончаемую, но бессильную до смешного - вот только Гин слишком умен, чтобы смеяться над этим, да и инстинкт самосохранения слишком хорошо развит.  
Айзен подходит к Гину, наклоняется и брезгливо берет двумя пальцами за подбородок, поворачивая сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Лицо Гина - живописная палитра красок, тут и кровь из разбитых губ, и бледно-желтые потеки чая, и наливающийся фиолетовым синяк на скуле, и следы… Киры. Повсюду.  
Айзен раздраженно убирает руку, вытирает пальцы рукавом Гина и выпрямляется.  
Гин лежит тряпкой у его ног, хочешь - вытирай ноги, хочешь - повози по полу, собирая пыль и грязь по всем углам. Только даже тогда Гин будет смотреть на него так, что Айзен сам ощутит себя тряпкой.  
В глазах своего бывшего лейтенанта Айзен видит свое отражение. Жалкий неудачник, вот ты кто, говорят ему глаза Гина. Все, чего ты достиг - моя заслуга, сам ты ни на что не годен, ни на что не способен, тебя бы расстреляли в том переулке и бросили на корм бродячим псам, но пришел я, сильный, удачливый, помог тебе занять это кресло, вот только ты все равно - кукла в моих руках, я дергаю за ниточки, я управляю ситуацией, и даже сейчас я лежу здесь и улыбаюсь, потому что я знаю, а ты - нет.  
Гин не улыбается, но это неважно - Айзену вполне достаточно и собственных фантазий.  
А еще этот… мальчишка. Откуда, откуда в нем такая власть над Ичимару, если даже сейчас тот не может его ненавидеть? О, Айзен знает толк в ненависти, отличает ее на раз. В мальчишке она есть, полыхает как факел в ночи, и сегодняшнее представление - очередное тому доказательство.  
В Гине ненависти нет.  
Это сводит Айзена с ума.  
\- Не хочешь меня развязать, Соуске?  
Айзен смотрит на Гина - сверху вниз, разумеется, но Гин всегда умел казаться выше, чем он есть. В каждом его слове, взгляде, жесте Айзену чудится насмешка, которую не стереть ничем.  
Впрочем, Айзен никогда не упускает шанса попытаться еще разок.  
\- Я развяжу их, когда они мне понадобятся, Гин.  
Айзен снова наклоняется и подхватывает Гина под локоть, помогая подняться на колени - но не на ноги. Гин щурится.  
\- Айзен-сама?  
Другой рукой Айзен развязывает свой пояс.  
\- А не боитесь? - голос Гина почти веселый, но в нем мелькает что-то еще, что убеждает Айзена в том, что он на верном пути. Нет, все-таки есть способ доказать этому мальчишке, кто здесь хозяин. Хозяин Гина, разумеется. Ну, и самому Гину тоже преподать урок - лишним не будет.  
Айзен только улыбается в ответ. Гин притворно вздыхает.  
\- Надеюсь, у вас есть медицинская страховка…  
Гин улыбается, снова улыбается - немного провокационно, почти дразняще, не спуская полуприщуренного взгляда с Айзен-самы. Ксо. Заставить его совсем отказаться от невольно подкинутой Кирой идеи уже не удастся. Но вот свернуть происходящее немного в иное русло... еще можно попробовать. Тоже не лучшая перспектива, но все познается в сравнении.  
Гин улыбается еще шире и наклоняется к члену Айзена, обхватывая губами головку и проводя по нему языком. Айзен довольно откидывается, позволяя Гину взять инициативу на себя. Ну, и кто здесь сейчас контролирует ситуацию, а, владыка?  
Айзен не помогает себе руками, Гин все делает сам. Это лестно. Айзен улыбается. Власть все-таки - ужасно приятная штука.

Двери зала совещаний медленно, словно нехотя закрываются за спиной Гина - как болотная трясина, не желающая выпускать слишком упорно выползающую из ее глубин жертву. Гин в зародыше давит желание прислониться спиной к тяжелым дубовым створкам. Добраться бы до территории отряда.  
Как по заказу из-за поворота коридора выруливает охрана Айзена и начинает пялиться на его синяк. Ксо! Гин улыбается. Телохранители генерала резко спадают с лица и ретируются туда, откуда и вылезли. Умные мальчики. Но, видимо, улыбка и правда вышла особо недобрая. Охрана Айзена, конечно, его побаивается и сильно. Но обычно - не настолько. Генерала они боятся больше. И правильно делают, в общем-то. А тут, ишь ты - как ветром сдуло.  
Случайный взгляд в окно - возле крыльца прохаживается Тоусен. Ксо! Он же тупой. Он не сбежит. Наоборот, на рожон полезет. А если он сегодня еще и убьет Тоусена... Гин вздыхает.  
Можно попытаться сбежать в шунпо или сигануть со второго этажа с обратной стороны здания. Но Тоусен - он же еще и упорный, заррраза. Погонится и догонит, сейчас - догонит. И все равно придется убивать. Ксо.  
А вот энерго-нити Киры тут пришлись бы кстати... Кира. Айзен - скотина! Даже думать о Кире больно. Но в любом случае сам он еще не умеет в них заходить, а Киры здесь нет. Кира. Изуру. Гин скрипит зубами. Изуру. Его Изуру. Айзен не отберет у него этого. Гин ему не позволит.  
Он медленно бредет к лестнице. Три пролета, два коридора. А дальше Тоусен у входа. Но он что-нибудь придумает. Он всегда что-нибудь придумывает.

Ощущение реяцу Киры появляется совершенно внезапно - на пятой ступени между первым и вторым этажом. Изуру-Изуру, что ж ты делаешь? Лестница совершенно пуста, но мало ли кто здесь сейчас работает с кидо-зрением? Выбора у Гина, фактически, нет. Даже секундное промедление грозит раскрытием. А за их тайну сегодня и так уже слишком много заплачено. Да и, по правде говоря, Гин сейчас и сам бы многое отдал, лишь бы убраться отсюда куда подальше. Ему только и остается, что отдаться обхватившим его сзади рукам Киры и исчезнуть в короткой, почти незаметной вспышке света.  
Из энерго-нити их выбрасывает в совершенно незнакомом Гину месте. Похоже на обычную квартиру, судя по виду из окна - где-то в центре города. Гин пока так и не понял, как Кире это удается, но тот снова ухитрился переместиться, пока они находились в нити. При входе он был позади Гина, а теперь стоит перед ним - бледный как смерть, огромные перепуганные глазищи на пол-лица...  
\- Т-т-тааайчо... - Кира падает на колени перед ним, будто соломинка, сломанная в нескольких местах, и Гин привычно ждет всхлипов, но нет. - Я… Т-т-таааайчо...  
\- Изуру, успокойся, ты пока не тайчо. Тебе это не грозит, - устало шутит Гин, мельком смотрит по сторонам в поисках чего-то, на что можно присесть, но тут же отказывается от этой мысли - организм явно против. - Изуру…  
\- Т-т-таааа…  
\- Изуру!  
Кира тут же вскидывает голову; взгляд совершенно ошалевший.  
\- Ты что творишь?  
Вопрос застает Киру врасплох.  
\- Я… я…  
\- Ты сидишь у моих ног, нервно мнешь край своего косоде и собираешься оплакивать мою судьбу. Или свою. Или еще чью-то, неважно. Это не дело, Изуру, совершенно.  
Кира смотрит на него круглыми глазами и, кажется, забывает, что хотел сказать. Ну, слава богу. Выяснять отношения прямо сейчас Гин определенно не расположен.  
\- Так что будь добр, встань на ноги, приведи себя в порядок и покажи мне, где здесь ванная. Чтоб я тоже привел себя в порядок. А потом поговорим. Лады?  
Кира завороженно кивает и поднимается на ноги, неуверенно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Ванная… там, тайчо. Слева по коридору.  
\- Я безумно рад, что она слева по коридору, Изуру. Может, все-таки проводишь?  
\- К-конечно! - Кира тут же подныривает ему под руку, и Гин привычно опирается на его плечо. Интересно, как давно я успел привыкнуть на кого-то опираться, мелькает мысль на грани сознания и тут же пропадает.  
Они вместе добредают до дверей ванной и вваливаются внутрь, чуть не споткнувшись на пороге. Комнатка небольшая и не особенно изысканная, но Гину многого и не требуется.  
\- А тут есть горячая вода, Изуру?  
\- Да, тайчо, вот, правый кран…  
\- Отлично. А теперь давай, выметайся отсюда.  
По лицу Киры пробегает тень, и он закусывает губу.  
\- Слушаюсь, тайчо…  
\- Изуру. За полотенцем выметайся. И за одеждой. И за чем там еще сочтешь нужным. А потом возвращайся. Кто, ты думаешь, покажет мне кран с холодной водой?  
Кира светлеет на глазах.  
\- Да, тайчо!  
И уже от дверей добавляет, с неуверенной улыбкой:  
\- С холодной - слева.  
Пока Кира скрипит дверцами шкафов, стучит ящиками и шуршит одеждой, Гин стоит, опираясь на умывальник, и уговаривает себя посмотреть в зеркало. Там нет ничего страшного, говорит он себе. Там только твоя побитая физиономия, сколько раз такое уже бывало? Правда, его еще ни разу не бил Кира - ну да все равно, по физиономии разницы не видно.  
Гин решает сделать себе поблажку - включает воду, набирает в горсти и тщательно умывается, и только потом поднимает голову. В зеркале и в самом деле нет ничего ни страшного, ни удивительного. Ну, может, немного жалкого.  
Гин давит в себе желание вмазать кулаком по отражению.  
Кира нарисовывается в дверях с полотенцами, халатами и россыпью каких-то загадочных бутылочек. Халатов два, одобрительно подмечает Гин. Он быстро сбрасывает одежду, черным тряпичным комком легшую у ног, ёжится, поводит плечами и забирается в душевую кабинку - не очень просторную, но двое поместятся.  
\- Изуру, ты там где?  
Кира торопливо сгружает все на стиральную машину; одежду Гина, подумав, все-таки определяет «на выброс». Сам освобождается от одежды и ныряет в кабинку - и тут же получает струями воды прямо в нос.  
\- Тай... буль-бульк... чооооо!  
Гин фыркает, любуясь возмущенной физиономией Киры. Да, так мальчику определенно больше идет.  
В кабинке места и в самом деле маловато, но и он, и Кира сами по себе занимают немного места, а уж если прижаться друг к другу...  
\- Тайчо! - Кира решительно выворачивается из его рук, пытается убрать намокшую челку с глаз, отфыркивается. Пользуясь моментом, Гин устанавливает трубку душа на держателе и включает воду.  
\- Всегда мечтал поцеловать тебя под дождем, Изуру.  
Второй раз увернуться Кира не успевает - Гин прижимает его к стенке и целует прямо под теплыми струями воды, бьющими сверху, заливающими головы, плечи, спины, согревающими и смывающими накопившуюся грязь и усталость.  
\- Тайчо, - шепчет Кира, запуская руки ему в волосы. - Там... флакончик на стиралке… желтенький… дотянитесь, вам ближе.  
Гин неохотно отстраняется, чуть сдвигает створку и не глядя запускает руку, нашаривая нужный флакон.  
\- Этот пойдет?  
Кира хмурится, глядя на россыпь синяков на предплечьях Гина. Он с болезненной четкостью помнит, где и как держал его тогда, но отметин больше, чем должно быть. Значит, он не ошибся - Гин задержался с Айзеном не для обсуждений завтрашних тренировок.  
Кира трогает кончиками пальцев синяк на скуле Гина, и тот морщится, но не пытается отвести руку.  
\- Тайчо… простите меня.  
\- За что, Изуру?  
\- За то, что сделал вам больно. За все… сегодняшнее.  
Гин хмыкает.  
\- Если бы ты не сделал мне больно, Изуру, нам бы с тобой обоим сделал больно Айзен-сама, и его «больно» не шло бы ни в какое сравнение с твоим. Уж поверь мне, я знаю.  
\- Это не оправдание, - Кира закусывает губу, смотрит на Гина, и во взгляде - тихое отчаяние. - Это все равно... неправильно. Так не должно быть. Так нельзя…  
\- Неправильно, - кивает Гин. - И мы это исправим. Однажды. В глобальном смысле, имею в виду. А в не очень глобальном - можно начать исправлять прямо сейчас, как думаешь?  
Он наклоняет голову и проходится губами по шее Киры; тот послушно запрокидывает голову, но и сам не бездействует - руки забираются Гину за спину, обнимая, лаская, а потом потихоньку соскальзывают ниже.  
Гин неожиданно сам для себя принимает решение, и это решение кажется ему самым правильным за очень долгое и нелегкое время.  
Он плавно, не переставая целовать Киру, опускается ниже, ниже, ниже… пока не замирает у его ног в той же позе, что и в зале совещаний. Кира вздрагивает, осознавая, и напряженно вжимается в стенку.  
\- Н-нет, т-тайчо…  
\- Изуру, послушай меня очень внимательно, - Гин смотрит на него снизу вверх, очень серьезно, и взгляд работает - Кира осекается и смотрит на него в ответ. Слушает. Отлично.  
\- Забудь о том, что произошло там. Прямо сейчас, хоть на время, постарайся выбросить это из головы. Я прошу тебя.  
Кира неотрывно смотрит на него, и Гин решает считать это согласием.  
\- Прямо сейчас я делаю это не потому, что мне приказали, и не потому, что того требуют обстоятельства. Прямо сейчас я делаю это потому, что хочу это сделать. Хочу сделать тебе приятное. И себе. Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, Изуру, и собираюсь сделать это прямо сейчас. И если у тебя есть возражения, говори сразу, потому что потом тебе может не хватить воздуха, - Гин улыбается краешком губ.  
Он умалчивает еще об одной причине - ему невыносимо хочется избавиться от привкуса Айзена вот рту.  
Кира стонет, выгибается в его руках, - о да, это определенно того стоит, думает Гин, проходясь губами по чувствительной коже и работая языком; определенно.  
Потом Гин сушит волосы феном, закутавшись в махровый халат - Кира настоял, «вы простудитесь, тайчо!» - а сам Кира раскладывает и стелит диван, а потом умудряется уговорить Гина на небольшой сеанс кидо-лечения. Не то что бы Гин был особенно против, но интуиция подсказывает, что у них не так много времени, и тратить его зря ему совершенно не хочется.  
Впрочем, Кира придерживается того же мнения.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Айзен, Шухей, Ильфорте; упоминание Гина, Киры, Старка, Сасакибе  
> Пэйринги: Ильфорте/Шухей  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Хисаги-кун.  
Не может он этого знать, думает Шухей, вытянувшись по струнке и глядя прямо перед собой - все по уставу. Айзен-сама, конечно, человек очень и очень проницательный, не говоря уже о его навыках ментального кидо, но Шухей тоже не дурак, защиту ставить умеет, и лицо держать - тоже. Ну, он надеется.  
Но все равно неспокойно.  
\- Присаживайся, - легкий приглашающий кивок, небрежная интонация - но неподчинение такому «предложению» может обернуться боком. Да еще каким! Только Ичимару не боится перечить генералу, но Ичимару вообще не боится никого и ничего, такой уж человек. Великий человек, на самом деле. Не в том смысле, в каком велик Айзен-сама… а, впрочем, неважно.  
Шухей осторожно присаживается на самый край кресла - кресло чистое и красивое, в отличие от Шухеевой формы. Айзен-сама смотрит изучающе, глаза в глаза, и тут же нестерпимо начинает чесаться нос, и Шухей сцепляет руки в замок на коленях - от греха подальше.  
\- Ты думаешь о своем капитане.  
Вот ведь ёпт, успевает подумать Шухей, чуть не падая с кресла - коварное, пытается отъехать на колесиках! Но многолетняя выучка дает о себе знать, и, совладав наконец с собой и креслом, чудом удержавшись на сиденье, Хисаги резко выдыхает - и устраивается теперь уже по-человечески, наплевав на чистоту обивки. Еще и за подлокотники берется, на всякий случай. Вдруг Айзен-сама еще что-нибудь знает?  
\- Простите, Айзен-сама, - хмуро бормочет он, глядя в сторону. Сколько лет службы, а держать каменное лицо так и не смог научиться. И некоторая доля шишек всегда прилетает именно за это, но - увы. Ничего не поделаешь.  
\- Ничего страшного. Я все понимаю.  
Айзен грациозно приподнимается со своего кресла - вот уж кто никогда не грохнется с сиденья от неожиданности! - и протягивает руку за маленьким чайничком, стоящим посреди стола в окружении двух чашек. Двух, только сейчас замечает Шухей. Это что же, вторая приготовлена для него? Чаепитие на пару с генералом? Шухей не выносит нарушений субординации, но когда нарушает старший по званию... ксо, как все сложно.  
А еще он вдруг вспоминает, что Гин ему уже давно не капитан, и Айзен-сама об этом прекрасно помнит. Но не поправляет.  
Генерал наполняет чаем обе чашки, одну придвигает к себе, вторую не трогает - только снова кивает Шухею, едва уловимо, будто они старые добрые друзья, которым не нужны слова, чтобы понять друг друга. Издевается? Здесь какой-то подвох?  
Пить хочется страшно - от взгляда Айзена-самы у кого угодно в горле пересохнет, и Шухей, пересиливая желание вылакать все в один глоток, тоже тянется через стол и осторожно берет хрупкую маленькую чашечку в свои мозолистые ладони; сожмешь чуть сильнее, и непривычный к такому обращению фарфор жалобно хрустнет, чай выплеснется Шухею на колени (и на обивку кресла, разумеется), совершенно деморализовав облик незадачливого капитана, и останется только сгореть со стыда под все тем же, участливо-спокойным взглядом Айзена-самы.  
Да что с ним такое вообще сегодня?  
Шухей делает быстрый глоток и тут же возвращает чашку на поверхность стола; этот вопрос грызет его с самого начала встречи.  
\- Айзен-сама, я вам зачем-то нужен?  
\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, Хисаги-кун, - Айзен тоже делает маленький глоток и отставляет чашечку на столешницу. Шухей торопливо прогоняет в памяти все, чем он мог провиниться настолько, чтобы заслужить воспитательную беседу от начальства, но нет - совесть его чиста, и в отряде порядок, и последние миссии выдались вполне себе успешными. Ругать, в общем-то, не за что. Но Айзен-сама, кажется, и не собирается его ругать, напротив - взгляд участливый, понимающий. И Шухею это не нравится. Вот уж что-то, а жалеть его совершенно точно не за что.  
\- Я знаю, что у тебя есть проблема, Хисаги-кун. И эта проблема - капитан Ичимару Гин.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо для меня не проблема, - возражает Шухей и тут же прикусывает язык - сколько ни отучивайся, а предательское «тайчо» всегда вылезает в самый неподходящий момент.  
\- Повторюсь, Хисаги-кун - я понимаю. Ты очень долго служил под началом Ичимару - возможно, слишком долго. Ему свойственно привязывать к себе людей. Не подумай, я не пытаюсь его осуждать - если мотыльки летят на свет яркой лампы и сгорают в ее пламени, вина ли в том лампы? Но дело в том, Хисаги-кун, что я не считаю тебя мотыльком. Ты достоин большего; заслуживаешь большего. Тебе не обязательно следовать за кем-то - ты вполне способен идти своим собственным путем, и даже более того - вести за собой других. Твой капитанский потенциал я увидел и оценил сразу, и, веришь, просто не мог не дать ему шанс. Я догадываюсь, что в глубине души ты был не согласен со своим назначением, и это я тоже могу понять: сворачивать на свой собственный путь всегда нелегко. Но я просто решил поверить в тебя, Хисаги-кун.  
Шухей думает, что лучше бы он все-таки чем-то провинился. Любой выговор, любое наказание - что угодно, лишь бы тебя не пытались учить жизни. Будь это кто другой, не Айзен-сама, Шухей бы давно уже свалил, перед тем хорошенько вправив незваному сенсею мозги. Но Айзен-сама - начальство. А еще, как ни крути, Айзен-сама - очень, очень умный человек.  
И, в общем-то, Шухей не может не признать, что в его словах есть рациональное зерно.  
\- Айзен-сама, спасибо вам, конечно. И за назначение, и за советы. И правы вы, наверно, вот только… не так все, понимаете! Не совсем… - Шухей в очередной раз осекается, осознав, что только что усомнился в правоте Айзена-самы. Нет, разумеется, ошибиться может любой, но Айзен-сама не любит признавать свои ошибки на людях, так говорил Ичимару-тайчо, да Шухей и сам подмечал что-то такое. И уличить Айзена-саму в ошибке, сказав ему это в глаза - какое оскорбление для генерала!  
Но Айзен смотрит на него не оскорбленно, нет - задумчиво.  
\- Не стесняйся выражать свое мнение вслух, Хисаги-кун. Я знаю, тебе этого не хватало. И вполне возможно, что мое суждение о ситуации не совсем верно - я очень хорошо знаю Ичимару, но узнавать тебя начал лишь недавно, и о ваших отношениях имею весьма слабое понятие - так ли оно на самом деле, как я представляю себе сейчас? Хисаги-кун, я прошу тебя уделить мне время и просветить меня на этот счет.  
Ох, ёпт, второй раз за сегодня коротко, но очень выразительно думает Шухей, и, видимо, эти мысли отражаются у него на лице, потому что Айзен-сама хмурится.  
\- Не подумай, Хисаги-кун, я не прошу тебя ни шпионить за Ичимару, ни выкладывать мне ваши общие секреты. Я просто не имею права просить тебя о чем-либо подобном, равно как и вставать между тобой и твоим бывшим капитаном. Не имею права, да и не хочу. А чего я хочу, так это понять - надеюсь, ты не откажешь мне в этой малости? - что за отношения вас связывают. И что связывает тебя, не позволяя раскрыться и засиять в полную силу, как, я уверен, ты можешь.  
\- Но я не знаю, что вам рассказать, - Шухей недоуменно пожимает плечами. - Я плохой рассказчик, Айзен-сама.  
\- Мне не нужно, чтобы ты отчитывался передо мной, как на докладе, - Айзен мягко улыбается. - Или выдумывал какие-то замысловатые формулировки. Говори, как умеешь, Хисаги-кун. Говори как есть. А там уж мы разберемся.  
И Шухей начинает говорить - неловко, запинаясь и подолгу подбирая слова, уже не пытаясь понять, зачем Айзену-саме это нужно - но вот нужно зачем-то, так почему бы и не рассказать? Тем более, что Айзен-сама действительно не требует от него ничего сверх того, что решается сказать сам Шухей; а решается он сказать не так уж и много. Да, они с Ичимару-тайчо вместе очень давно. Да, Ичимару-тайчо отличный капитан - Шухей служил у него с радостью. Да, потом была вторая революция… дальше вы знаете и сами, Айзен-сама? Да, Хисаги-кун, я же там был. Но я просто не мог успевать замечать все, и взгляд со стороны на события тех дней мне бы очень пригодился. Поможешь? Да, конечно, Айзен-сама. Мы тогда с Ичимару-тайчо скрывались от полицаев, я его прикрывал, а он изобретал… Что я чувствовал? Ну… радость? Нет, правда, Аайзен-сама, трудные времена были, но я же был вместе с Ичимару-тайчо, и это было здорово само по себе.  
От генерала Шухей уходит со смешанными чувствами - он давно не говорил столько, и, пожалуй, у него давно не было настолько внимательного слушателя, и хотя он все еще не может понять, зачем вдруг сдался Айзену-саме, выговориться обо всем этом было… хорошо.  
Кажется, Айзен-сама решил так же, и поэтому «сеансы психотерапии» продолжаются - генерал не настаивает, но дает понять, что всегда открыт для общения, и Шухей не то что бы совсем уж против. Встречаются они редко, и в каждый такой сеанс Шухей неожиданно для себя рассказывает чуть больше, чем собирался - впрочем, выходит это настолько легко и естественно, что он уже не переживает по этому поводу. Какую бы глупость он ни ляпнул, Айзен-сама поймет. Просто надо помочь ему понять.

В один из таких сеансов Шухей случайно заикается о Кире.  
\- Ты не хочешь об этом говорить, Хисаги-кун?  
Шухей хмуро вертит в руках чашку, не поднимая глаз на Айзена.  
\- Тут и говорить не о чем, Айзен-сама. Просто...  
\- Просто, - понимающе кивает Айзен. - Все дело в нем? В Кире?  
\- В том-то и дело, что все дело всегда в нем! - Шухей сцепляет зубы; сплюнуть бы, но не в генеральском же кабинете! - Что бы Ичимару-тайчо ни сделал, что бы ни сказал, все равно, есть Кира рядом или нет... все дело всегда только в нем!  
Айзен смотрит на него внимательно, но ничего не говорит.  
\- Несправедливо это... вот, - наконец формулирует Шухей. - Капитану из-за него столько всего перепало, понимаете? Столько проблем, забот. И все - зря. Сволочь он потому что. Не капитан, - тут же торопливо уточняет Шухей, как будто этот факт действительно нуждается в уточнении. - А этот. Втерся к капитану в доверие, сыграл на его чувствах, а затем обернул все в свою пользу. И ладно бы, ошибиться в человеке - с кем не бывает. Но он же даже теперь его не отпускает! Даже сейчас, когда все стало понятнее некуда, даже сейчас капитан все еще о нем думает! Айзен-сама... нельзя же так. Он Ичимару-тайчо все нервы истрепал, пока был с ним, и продолжает же трепать! Я уже не знаю, что с этим делать, Айзен-сама!  
\- Да, - после недолгого молчания кивает Айзен. - Ситуация действительно нестандартная. Но прежде чем что-то решить, Хисаги-кун, надо все хорошенько обдумать.  
\- Да что тут думать! - Шухей даже привстает от возмущения. Раньше бы он не посмел вести себя так в присутствии генерала, но сколько они уже так встречаются? Месяц? Два? - Тут делать что-то надо!  
\- Хисаги-кун, - ровный тон Айзена мигом остужает пыл молодого капитана. - Безусловно, что-то с этим делать надо. Но ты уже сделал первый шаг - ты выговорился. Скажи, стало ли тебе легче?  
Шухей прислушивается к себе. Он чувствует себя опустошенным, выжатым эмоционально, но вместе с тем - легко. Будто груз, что он годами тащил на своих плечах - не испарился, нет, но появилась возможность сбросить его и передохнуть. Наконец-то.

\- Зачем вам все это, Айзен-сама? - в один из вечеров решается спросить Шухей. Айзен вопросительно поднимает бровь, и он торопливо конкретизирует: - Все эти разговоры. Наверно, оно и впрямь нужно мне, но вам-то на что сдалось?  
Айзен неторопливо отпивает из чашки; прямо-таки воплощенная терпимость.  
\- Видишь ли, Хисаги-кун. Мы с Ичимару знакомы очень, очень давно. И, скажем так, ты не единственный, кому он небезразличен.  
Шухей слегка краснеет, но Айзен, будто бы не заметив, невозмутимо продолжает.  
\- Разумеется, Хисаги-кун, я не претендую на Ичимару в той мере, в какой на это имеешь право ты. Я знаю его дольше, но именно ты был с ним все эти годы, именно ты был ему опорой и поддержкой. И я рад, что ты был с ним; рад, что у Ичимару был такой человек. И еще я знаю, что не все так просто, что его что-то гнетет - посторонний даже не заметит, но мы-то с тобой знаем, - Айзен будто бы нарочно подчеркивает это "мы". - И благодаря тебе я теперь даже знаю, что именно.  
\- А... - начинает было Шухей и тут же прикусывает язык, но Айзен снова понимающе кивает.  
\- Нет нужды тревожиться, Хисаги-кун - Ичимару не узнает о наших встречах и разговорах. Даю слово.

* * *  
Нового рядового Хисаги замечает на первой же миссии. Вообще не обратить внимания на него сложно - красавчики-блондины с патлами ниже лопаток в армии Айзена встречаются не так уж часто; впрочем, в армии Старка тоже, а уж особенно - среди рядовых. Это уже хотя бы фукутайчо может позволить себе щеголять с такой прической, а рядовой с подобным хвостищем цвета спелой пшеницы просто напрашивается на неприятности. Особенно, если пялится на своего капитана из-под неровной челки с такой смесью презрительного превосходства, что аж в зубы дать хочется.  
Хотя в первый раз Шухей обращает на него внимание отнюдь не поэтому. Очередное пополнение в отряд принимает его старший фукутайчо Туджиро Сасакибе - на самого Шухея слишком много новых обязанностей навалилось вместе с нежданным капитанством, и везде он никак не поспевает - хотя и старается изо всех сил. Поэтому впервые с новичками сталкивается уже на миссии. Обычное бестолковое пополнение, до настоящих кидо-бойцов им еще расти и расти, если доживут, конечно - все, кроме одного. То, как парень двигается, скорость и меткость его атак, отточенная выверенность движений - все это настолько бросается в глаза, что даже возмутительно длинный хвост меркнет на этом фоне.  
Сразу же после миссии Шухей вызывает его к себе и назначает младшим фукутайчо. Пытается поговорить, но разговор не клеится. Иль Аполло - так зовут парня - явно не горит желанием распространяться о своем прошлом. В списке разыскиваемых полицаев и прочих преступников от прошлой власти Иль не числится, Шухей специально проверял, а прочее его особо и не волнует - какая разница, где и когда парень научился так хорошо драться. Может, все детство тренировался на заднем дворе по пятнадцать часов в сутки под руководством строгого дядюшки. Или снова очередной изгнанный подпольщик, как и Кира. Шухею не важно. Главное, что вместо очередного бестолкового и ни на что не годного новичка к нему в отряд попал прекрасный боец. А еще Шухея буквально завораживает его взгляд.  
Полуприщуренные глаза. Полуулыбка на тонких губах. Всегда чуть насмешливое выражение лица с мягким, но непрошибаемым апломбом. У Шухея на него встает с их первой встречи, но он понятия не имеет, что и как с этим делать. Вернее, с "что" вопросов не возникает, а вот с "как" - настоящая проблема.  
Пока он был лейтенантом Гина, у него изредка бывали интрижки на стороне - каждый раз совершенно случайно и абсолютно непринужденно - посмотрели друг на друга, поняли, что у обоих стояк, отскочили в ближайший закуток, удовлетворили физиологическую потребность и разбежались. Все - конец истории.  
А за постоянной ухмылкой Иля фиг разберешь, чего тот хочет, а чего не хочет. Не то что бы желания Иля имели для Шухея такое уж значение - ведь на то он теперь и тайчо, чтобы его желания были законом для всего отряда. Но как вести себя с позиции тайчо в подобной ситуации, Шухей понятия не имеет. Ну, не у Гина же спрашивать совета, в самом-то деле. А просто приказать Илю "Раздевайся" у Шухея язык не поворачивается. Нет, один раз он даже попытался. Но Иль лишь тихо рассмеялся и ушел. Нахал. Хотя другие приказы своего тайчо обычно не игнорирует. Но и в норах иногда поступает по-своему - редко и неизменно эффективно, но - тем не менее, не по приказу Хисаги-тайчо.  
Шухей злится, но поделать ничего не может. Все попытки приблизиться к Илю заканчиваются головокружительными провалами. Иль усмехается и ускользает от Шухея, как вода, уходящая сквозь пальцы. Ироничная полуулыбка, случайное прикосновение, взмах длинных ресниц, ехидное замечание - и Шухей начисто забывает обо всем, что собирался сделать, и весь настрой вкупе с решительностью куда-то улетучивается.  
Дополнительная проблема в том, что у Шухея не клеится не только с Илем, у него вообще в новом отряде ни с кем категорически не складывается. Старший фукутайчо, доставшийся ему от предыдущего капитана, в этом смысле вообще кошмар какой-то. Он из тех редких случаев, когда кидо-способности смогли восстановить в очень позднем возрасте. И выглядит нетипично... старо. Шухей и сам понимает, как странно это звучит, учитывая, что Сасакибе чуть ли не вдвое его моложе. Но факт остается фактом - обычно не бывает кидошников в возрасте. По крайней мере, Шухей таких не встречал. В его понимании кидошник может быть или молодым, или мертвым.  
Как вызвать в свой кабинет для этого дела кого-нибудь из других офицеров или рядовых, Шухей представляет себе тоже весьма смутно. Тем более, все мысли об этом паршивце-Иле. И Хисаги понимает, что хотя он уже готов быть капитаном в бою, но до капитана в постели ему еще очень далеко.

И месяца не проходит, как Иль Аполло становится старшим фукутайчо Шухея, подвинув на этом месте Сасакибе. И Хисаги твердо решает для себя, что после объявления об очередном повышении Иль уже просто так из его кабинета не уйдет. В этот раз - не отвертится. Шухей этого не допустит. Ведь он же тайчо или где?  
Но Иль снова ломает все его планы. Выслушав официальное извещение, он совершенно неожиданно одним шагом преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и приникает к губам Шухея, чем полностью застает его врасплох. И прежде чем Шухей успевает осознать происходящее, единым текучим движением Иль опускается на колени и развязывает пояс его хакама.  
Когда мягкие губы касаются головки его члена, Шухей полностью выпадает из реальности, погружаясь в собственные ощущения. Восприятие разбивается на отдельные, оглушительно яркие осколки - шелковистые волосы под его рукой; влажный податливый рот, принимающий его в себя полностью, до самого основания; шаловливый язычок, раз за разом дразняще проходящийся по стволу его члена... Кончая в рот Илю, Шухей почти теряет сознание от наслаждения. И приходит в себя, лишь когда осознает, что он вообще-то уже лежит спиной на собственном столе, а между его ног пристроился Иль и уже входит в своего тайчо.  
И это возмутительно! Шухей пытается опротестовать сложившуюся ситуацию, но от каждого движения Иля внутри него прокатываются волны все усиливающегося возбуждения, и тонкие пальцы так нежно ласкают его снова твердеющий член, что возмущаться уже совсем не хочется  
Ну, бесы с ним, решает Хисаги. Один-то раз можно. Зато потом он на нем отыграется по полной. Будет знать, как своего капитана без спросу на столе раскладывать.  
Но в следующий раз повторяется то же самое. И в следующий - тоже...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте; упоминание Айзена, Заэля, Старка, трупа Тоусена  
> Пэйринги: Кира/Гин  
> Рейтинг: R

Гин приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит в окно. Солнце уже почти село. Давно уже пора возвращаться в отряд, но так не хочется будить уютно устроившегося на плече Киру. Вот взять бы и послать к чертям и армию, и Айзена с его закидонами... И сбежать на необитаемый остров, а лучше вообще построить космический корабль и улететь на Луну, сам себя иронично перебивает Гин. По этому пути он уже шел, и ему совершенно не понравилось. И одно дело - десятилетие самому побегать от Старка, но совсем другое - скрываться с Кирой и от Старка, и от Айзена: пока либо их не поймают, либо нынешние владыки мира не соизволят помереть. Не самая радужная перспектива. Гин едва слышно вздыхает, и Кира тут же просыпается.  
\- Тайчо? Уже пора? - сонно моргает он.  
\- Увы, Изуру, - Гин нехотя разрывает объятья, встает и идет рыться в ворохе принесенной Кирой одежды.  
Он одевается, спиной ощущая взгляд Киры. Очень странный взгляд. Гин на мгновение мельком смотрит в висящее в коридоре зеркало - чтобы убедится, что ему не мерещится. Но - нет. Кира действительно пристально за ним наблюдает, о чем-то размышляя. И Гин многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать, о чем.  
Гин подходит к сидящему на краю кровати Кире. Тот отводит взгляд.  
\- Изуру, не надо. Не мучай себя. Я… все понимаю.  
\- Что понимаете, тайчо? - Кира слегка сбит с толку неожиданным поворотом.  
Гин вздыхает и тянется пальцами к его щеке, но роняет руку на полдороге.  
\- Ты имеешь право меня ненавидеть. Все, что сказал тебе Айзен…  
\- Тайчо, что вы несете?  
Гин осекается и недоуменно смотрит на него.  
\- Айзен-сама мне много чего рассказал, это верно. Но вы же не думаете, что я ему поверил? - Кира всматривается в глаза Гина. Сдвигает брови.  
\- Все-таки думаете, да? Ох, тайчо…  
\- А почему бы и не поверить? - Гин вопросительно смотрит на него в ответ, и, кажется, не иронизирует - в самом деле хочет услышать ответ.  
\- Потому что Айзен-сама говорил не про вас, - объясняет Кира как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
Теперь с толку сбит Гин.  
\- Изуру… ты знаешь еще какого-то Ичимару Гина? Нет, ты скажи, я имею право знать о своих злобных двойниках.  
\- Я знаю только одного Ичимару Гина, - серьезно отвечает Кира, не поддаваясь на провокацию. - И этот Ичимару Гин ни за что не поступил бы… не сделал бы того, о чем говорил Айзен-сама.  
Гин хмурится.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность, Изуру?  
\- Я знаю, - просто отвечает Кира.  
Кира умалчивает про то, что злобный двойник у Гина все-таки есть. И даже немножко существует… иногда. Хотя бы и в голове Киры. Это его, Кирина, тайна, его козырь в рукаве, без которого он просто не смог бы сделать то, чего от него ждали. Гораздо проще причинять боль тому, кого ненавидишь - общеизвестный факт.  
Кира решает не задумываться над тем, есть ли злобный двойник у него самого. В голове у Гина, например.

* * *  
Подкрадываться к спящему Ичимару-тайчо - крайне неблагодарное занятие. Нет, ну разве что у тайчо выдался очередной очень-очень тяжелый день, тогда, возможно, у подкрадывающегося еще и будут какие-то шансы. Да и то - не факт.  
А после обычного в общем-то дня пытаться незаметно пробраться в капитанскую спальню - затея изначально безнадежная. И Гину крайне интересно, что это за оптимист выискался у него в отряде. А еще сегодня у Гина просто прекрасное настроение - новенький лейтенант Шухея зачем-то убил Тоусена. И Гин заранее решает ничего плохого ночному гостю не делать - в рамках поддержки общемировой справедливости. Раз уж мироздание преподнесло ему сегодня такой шикарный подарок, то можно и самому немного поработать передатчиком кармических плюшек.  
И даже допрос с пристрастием у Айзена не испортил Гину такой замечательный день. Злой и раздраженный Айзен - дело не слишком приятное, но привычное, а вот отсутствие Тоусена, и теперь уже навсегда - это прям праздник какой-то.  
Правда, крайне интересно, с какого перепугу совершенно постороннему парню приспичило тайком отправиться в норы за отрядом Гина, поймать Тоусена в узком отнорке и убить его одним точным ударом в спину. Даже Гин не заметил бы, если бы не привычка постоянно на грани кидо-зрения контролировать местонахождение своего лейтенанта. Вдвойне мило, что Гина в этот момент окружало чуть ли не с десяток его бойцов, и до конца миссии он специально один ни на секунду не оставался. Труп Тоусена с алиби впридачу - лучше подарка и не придумаешь. И да, к сожалению, Шухей до такого додуматься не мог. Так что надо будет заняться выяснением причин произошедшего. Потому что это и не замысел Айзена, точно. Иначе он бы так упорно не допытывался у Гина, как тот ухитрился на не самой сложной миссии потерять старшего фукутайчо. И крайне удачно сложилось, что Гин неоднократно жаловался генералу на бестолковость своего лейтенанта. И пусть Айзен ничего не знает, сам Гин обязательно выяснит, зачем и почему убили его лейтенанта. Но это - уже завтра.  
Или сегодня. Прям сейчас.  
Чужая катана с силой вонзается в кровать Ичимару. Но только самого его на ней уже нет.  
Новый лейтенант Шухея резко выдергивает меч и тут же отскакивает, принимая оборонительную стойку. Ишь, какой шустрый. И прям кладезь сюрпризов.  
Гин выходит из шунпо на другой стороне своей спальни.  
\- Чем обязан такому вниманию... - он вспоминает имя, которое на днях слышал на совещании капитанов, - Иль-сан?  
Парень раздраженно поджимает губы и снова атакует - яростно и стремительно.  
\- Эй, я имею право знать, за что меня убивают? - Гин уворачивается, хотя и не сказать, что с легкостью.  
Парень останавливается, делает неожиданный выпад, и сорвавшаяся с его руки катана копьем врезается в шкаф в паре сантиметров от головы Гина, вернее - точно туда, где голова Гина была полсекунды назад. И словно этого было мало, вслед ей еще летит и кидо-заклинание. Но Гин успевает поставить кидо-щит.  
\- Яри-яри, чем же вам так не угодил мой отряд, Иль-сан? Фукутайчо днем зарезали, тайчо ночью прибить пытаетесь. Как-то нехорошо получается, не находите?  
Парень застывает, словно наткнувшись на невидимую преграду.  
\- Ты знаешь?!  
\- О чем? Что ты прирезал Тоусена? Конечно, знаю. Он же мой фукутайчо, - Гин наконец-то добирается до собственной катаны - вот давно была мысль, что надо на ночь ее где-то поближе к кровати класть.  
Но Иль тоже времени не теряет - успел обогнуть Гина и вытащить свой меч из дверцы шкафа.  
\- Значит, в отряде меня уже ждут, - парень невесело усмехается. - Что ж, жаль, третьего убить не успею. Придется на тебе остановиться.  
Гин до глубины души возмущен, что в списке намеченных убийств ему отвели не последнее почетное место.  
\- И кто, по-твоему, там тебя ждет? - ехидно интересуется он, не забывая отступать так, чтобы между ним и нежданным ночным гостем оставались если не предметы меблировки, то хотя бы заметное расстояние.  
\- Цепные собаки Айзена, разве нет?  
\- Ты вообще-то в его армии служишь, или забыл?  
Парень только хмыкает.  
\- Уж не Айзен-ли-сама наша третья намеченная жертва? - прозорливо предполагает Гин, и по раздражению, на мгновение мелькнувшему в лице парня, понимает, что угадал. - Да, с выбором жертв ты не скромничаешь.  
Парень снова пытается атаковать, но Гин теперь вооружен и более не намерен играть в догонялки в своей же спальне. Их мечи сталкиваются, сталь скользит по стали. Едва заметное движение рукой, ловкий поворот и неожиданный выпад - лезвие чужого меча рассекает воздух над прогнувшимся Гином, но его собственная катана достигает цели. Вернее, почти достигает. Ночной визитер должен быть серьезно ранен и намертво пришпилен к явно невезучему сегодня шкафу. Но вместо этого, едва меч Гина задевает его, как парень исчезает, буквально растворяясь в воздухе.  
Ушел в кидо-нить, спустя мгновение понимает Гин - чужих переходов настолько вблизи он ни разу не видел. Для собственного прыжка в шунпо нет никаких оснований - но Гин делает его раньше, чем думает. И только поэтому неожиданный удар в спину его едва достает - всего лишь царапина, пусть и глубокая. Мелькает непрошеная мысль, что именно таким ударом убили Тоусена.  
Парень снова материализуется, выходя из нити. И снова Гин едва успевает увернуться. Но теперь он встречает противника целой серией кидо-атак, и часть из них достигает цели. Парень падает. Гин делает рывок вперед и наступает на так и не выпущенный из руки меч. Парень снова исчезает. Да что ж за напасть?!  
Гин опять прыгает в строну, разворачиваясь в прыжке, и очередную атаку из ниоткуда застает уже лицом к лицу. Случайность, но из этой позиции ему удобнее увернуться, чем парировать. И лишь уже уклонившись от очередной атаки, Гин понимает, что и парня, и его меч видит исключительно кидо-зрением. В поле обычного - только пустая комната. И меч в руках нападающего выглядит весьма странно и не имеет ничего общего с так и валяющейся на полу катаной. У Гина возникает очень нехорошее подозрение, что атаку такого меча он обычным парировать не сможет, да и самого призрачного парня им не достанет.  
Значит, снова бегать - быстро и резво, только парень в энерго-виде намного быстрее его шунпо. Но сдаваться Гин не намерен. Полминуты атак и уклонений. Десять ударов. Три достигают цели. Два - по мелочи. Один - достаточно серьезно, в плечо.  
Парень выходит из энерго-вида и материализуется возле злосчастного шкафа. Полминуты - три ранения. Ксо! Единственное, что утешает - парень выглядит не менее умотанным, чем сам Гин.  
\- Ты видишь, - удивленно констатирует он. - И знаешь про энерго-нити. Интересно, откуда?  
Гин скалится.  
\- А вот мне куда более интересно, что гражданский кидо-подпольщик делает в армии Айзена. Тебе ж вроде у Старка полагается быть? Или ты из второго подполья?  
\- Так-так-так... - парень недобро ухмыляется, - какие у нас, оказывается, глубокие познания в том, о чем и понятия быть не должно. Твой белобрысый любовничек рассказал?  
Ксо! Гин резко атакует, одновременно пытаясь достать противника и мечом, и кидо-ударом. И достал бы. Но тот опять в последний момент уходит в энерго-нить, и теперь уже Гину приходится уворачиваться.  
\- Ты слишком резво бегаешь, - в голосе парня звучит искреннее разочарование. - А у меня не так уж много времени. Что ж, придется достать тебя иначе... - парень на секунду задумывается, - Надеюсь, смерть нового секретаря Старка тебя достаточно расстроит.  
\- Стой.  
С вымораживающей ясностью Гин понимает, что парень готов исчезнуть и спустя пару секунд оказаться в спальне Киры, а у того отнюдь не настолько чуткий сон. Интересно, почему незваный гость сюда зашел не по кидо-нити, а потратил время, прокрадываясь по кустам - мысль мелькает на самой грани сознания и тут же исчезает. Не до того сейчас.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что твоя месть - а ведь это месть, да? Ты же не случайный псих-маньяк, выбирающий себе жертв по алфавиту? - была бы гораздо эффективнее, если бы я знал, за что ты мне мстишь? - в голосе прорезается непрошеное раздражение, но Гину сейчас куда важнее "держать" парня взглядом.  
Парень задумчиво на него смотрит, ничего не отвечает, но и не исчезает. Пока.  
\- Мало ли. Может, я хочу совестью помучаться напоследок? - продолжает Гин. - От осознания неправильности собственного поступка. Только знать бы еще, какого? Да и вообще, куда ты так спешишь? Не получилось сегодня - завтра придешь, снова попробуешь...  
\- Издеваешься, да?  
\- Почему сразу издеваюсь? - Гин позволяет себе едва заметно ухмыльнуться. - Меня не так часто посещают ночные убийцы, да еще такие занятные, как ты.  
Парень скептически выгибает бровь и возвращает Гину почти такую же ухмылку:  
\- "Занятные"? Интересно, чем?  
\- Ну, насколько я понимаю, первым подпольщикам в энерго-нити теперь хода нет. А вторые - сидят там и не высовываются, и уж точно не служат в условно-вражеской армии.  
\- Условно? - еще одна язвительная ухмылка.  
\- У нас же вроде как договор.  
\- Со Старком, - веско уточняет Иль.  
Да, со вторым подпольем у них никакого договора нет, Гин помнит.  
\- Ага. Значит, таки второй подпольщик, - хмыкает Гин и продолжает почти миролюбиво. - Слушай, я правда не понимаю. Убил Тоусена - молодец, ценю. Но меня-то зачем?  
\- А его, получается, было за что?  
\- Ты же его убил - тебе виднее.  
\- Что-то ты не слишком расстроен гибелью своего фукутайчо.  
\- Я? Расстроен? Да я благодарность тебе готов объявить. Но, знаешь ли, привык обычно понимать, что происходит. А тут - сплошные загадки. Почему от Тоусена меня избавил - загадка, почему меня убить пытаешься - тоже.  
Иль смотрит крайне недоверчиво:  
\- Ты в самом деле не сказал Айзену, что знаешь, кто убил Тоусена?  
\- Да что ж вся молодежь такая невежливая пошла? Айзен-сама, Тоусен-фукутайчо, да и Ичимару-сан - было бы неплохо, - исправляет Гин, а потом уже отвечает на вопрос. - Нет, не сказал. И не собираюсь.  
\- Почему?  
Гин только многозначительно хмыкает. Мол, не одному тебе быть тут таким загадочным.  
\- Так что если есть желание - приходи убивать меня в любое время, не стесняйся. А других в это вмешивать не надо.  
Парень размышляет, явно взвешивая перспективы, и Гину на какую-то секунду даже кажется, что он согласится. Но Иль приходит к другому решению.  
\- Заэль Гранц был моим братом.  
Нехорошо, ох, как нехорошо. Слишком решительно, слишком окончательно сказано. После такого не отступают и не передумывают. Иль - брат Заэля... нехорошо.  
\- Ты же знаешь, его убил Тоусен.  
\- Не по своей инициативе.  
\- Я ему этого не приказывал.  
Долгий, взвешивающий взгляд.  
\- Возможно. Но если бы ты не уложил Заэля в свою постель, он был бы жив.  
А ведь парень знает слишком много, чертовски много. Сколько он уже в отряде Шухея? Месяц? Два? И, похоже, все это время потратил на слежку за Гином и на разнюхивание. Ксо! А он ничего не заметил. Да, других проблем хватало - и Кира, и Тоусен, и Айзен, но так проворонить... непростительно.  
\- Или его бы съели жуки, - Гин пытается подкинуть Илю иную версию - не всерьез, лишь для того, чтобы выиграть время.  
\- Не съели бы. Не Заэля.  
\- Что, думаешь, слишком хорош для жуков? Не обольщайся. Любой может ошибиться.  
Парень хмурится, но не возражает.  
\- Ты мне, конечно, не поверишь, - Гин пытается поймать его взгляд. - Но я и правда сожалею, что Заэль погиб. Я этого не хотел.  
\- Думаешь, мне достаточно твоих сожалений?!  
\- Думаю, нет. - Гин пожимает плечами. - Но, как я уже сказал, я не собираюсь сдавать тебя Айзену или кому-либо еще. Можешь пытаться меня убивать, сколько тебе захочется. Но уж извини, поддаваться или помогать тебе в этом я не намерен. По-моему, все честно, нет?  
\- Значит, Кира, Кира Изуру. Если одна угроза ему уже заставляет тебя идти на переговоры, то его смерть станет хорошей местью за боль, причиненную моему брату.  
Гин устало прикрывает глаза. Ну что бы стоило этому братцу Заэля оказаться хоть чуточку поглупее?  
Гин делает рывок в шунпо и переходит в энерго-вид одновременно с Илем. Гин не знает, можно ли уйти в нить вслед за чужим переходом, он вообще понятия не имеет, что сейчас пытается сделать. Но он должен хотя бы попробовать. Ради Киры.  
От удара Гин едва не теряет сознание. В первое мгновение ему кажется, что отдача от нити разрезала его на тысячу кусков, но потом он осознает упирающиеся в ребра и подбородок доски пола. Гин пытается пошевелиться, но тело не слушается, на каждую попытку заставить его двигаться отзываясь лишь резкой болью. Кидо-навыки вообще делают вид, что их у него нет и никогда не было.  
Поздно, слишком поздно. Иль уже у Киры. Кира...  
А потом он видит ноги Иля перед собой.  
\- Надо же, какой упорный. И живучий, - Иль приседает, и в поле зрения Гина попадает тонкая рука с длинными изящными пальцами, которая жестко берет его за подбородок, приподнимает вверх, чуть не сворачивая при этом шею.  
Но, ничего, шея у Гина привычная и не к таким вывертам. Зато теперь у него прекрасный обзор.  
\- Он хорошо тебя обучил. Пережить попытку незащищенного входа во взломанную кидо-сеть не каждый сможет. Что самое забавное - у тебя бы получилось, если бы я действительно был из второго подполья, как ты и подумал. Но я и сам хожу по кидо-нитям... незаконно. А это совершенно иное.  
Гин пытается огрызнуться, но голосовые связки присоединились к общей забастовке организма.  
\- Мда, убить тебя сейчас как-то... до обидного несправедливо. И слишком легко. Пожалуй, я все-таки воспользуюсь твоим предложением. И попробую еще раз. Потом, - Иль выпускает его подбородок и встает.  
Гин падает носом в пол. Хоть бы пальцем пошевелить! Ксо!  
\- Даже не пытайся. Просто радуйся, что выжил. А контроль над телом восстановится через несколько часов.  
Несколько часов думать, пошел ты убивать Киру или нет? Сссскотина... Гину хочется выть от бессилия.  
Едва слышно скрипит закрывающаяся за Илем деверь. Ушел. Вот гад! Сволочь! Зарраза! Гин прикрывает глаза. Ведь даже если и решил не идти к Кире - все равно бы ему не сказал. Специально. Гин понимает, он бы и сам так поступил.  
Но если все же пошел? Нет! Только не это, только не так! Гин впивается едва начинающими шевелиться пальцами в доски пола, загоняя под ногти занозы, но не чувствуя этого. Иль - зарраза, все прощу - и это покушение, и следующие, только не трогай Киру, не ходи к Изуру, не вмешивай его сюда... Это наши разборки, Кира здесь ни при чем. Ты же вроде нормальный парень, не псих-маньяк, вроде Тоусена, вон, даже лежачих не добиваешь - Тоусен не постеснялся бы. Только не обмани первое хорошее впечатление. Ты же ведь решил не идти к Кире. Гин знает, чувствует это, он почти уверен. Почти. Гин не вполне понимает, почему, но после его рывка в кидо-нить Иль изменил свои намерения. Гин отчаянно верит в это.

Кира появляется примерно через полчаса. Гин уже почти дополз до двери.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо, что случилось?!  
Гин выдыхает. Кажется, впервые за эти полчаса. Иль - зарраза! И он ему заплатит за эту нервотрепку. Сторицей заплатит. Но Гин его не убьет. Хоть и надо было бы. В том числе - ради безопасности Киры. Но Гин слишком привык держать данные себе обещания.  
Руки Киры обхватывают его за плечи, бережно приподнимают. Гин ощущает спиной, как Кира укладывает его к себе на колени, и улыбается.

* * *  
\- Заэль Аполло Гранц? - Кира держит папку с личным делом и очень странно смотрит на Гина.  
\- Да, это логично, - кивает Гин. - В документах у Шухея он записан как Иль Аполло. Учитывая его намерения, не называть настоящую фамилию, а прикрыться вторым именем брата - вполне разумный ход.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо, вы знаете, кто такой Ильфорте Гранц? - очень тихо спрашивает Изуру.  
\- Нет, а должен? - Гин настораживается.  
\- Как он выглядел?  
\- Может, сам сходишь в отряд Шухея и посмотришь?  
\- Тайчо, - вот только Кира ухитряется произносить это с такой бездной укоризны, что даже на Гина действует.  
Он вообще предпочел бы не рассказывать Кире о ночном визите Иля, но кто знает, что тому взбредет в голову в следующий раз, а Кира должен знать о потенциальной угрозе.  
\- Высокий худощавый блондин. Длинные светлые волосы, цвет глаз, извини, не рассмотрел - мы тут, знаешь ли, в полумраке скакали, посреди ночи-то. Часто ухмыляется. Прекрасно ходит по кидо-нитям. И еще выскакивал оттуда с такой... с таким странным мечом.  
\- Кидо-меч? - Кира удивленно вскидывается и тут же беспомощно замолкает, жалобно разводя руками.  
И Гин понимает, что кроме названия больше ничего не услышит. Чертов Кирин менто-блок.  
\- А кто такой Ильфорте Гранц? Иль-Ильфорте - действительно похоже. Сомневаюсь, что братиков Гранц тут целый выводок. Но мало ли? Вдруг их трое или четверо?  
Кира качает головой:  
\- Никто вообще не знал, что у Ильфорте есть брат. Хотя бы один. А то, что он додумался поступить в армию Айзена под настоящей фамилией... непостижимо, - и наконец отвечает вопросительно молчащему Гину. - Ильфорте Гранц - бывшая правая рука, доверенное лицо и секретарь Старка.  
\- О как? - Гин удивлен. - И что же ему в той армии не сиделось?  
\- Никто не знает. Незадолго до объединения Старка с Айзеном Ильфорте внезапно исчез и был объявлен врагом номер один. И кстати, за его голову предлагается огромная награда - хоть за живого, хоть за мертвого.  
Гин размышляет, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по столу.  
\- И долго он был… правой рукой и лицом Старка?  
\- Да еще со времен подполья. Не знаю точно, но лет тридцать, не меньше, а то и больше.  
\- Значит, Ильфорте Гранц, - Гин подходит к окну и смотрит в сторону казарм отряда Шухея - их не видно за другими зданиями, но Гин знает, что они там есть. - Что ж, поиграем.  
\- Гин, он опасен, - в голосе Киры звучит тревога.  
\- Не опаснее, чем я, - скалится Ичимару.  
Кира молчит.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Шухей, Ильфорте, Гин; упоминание Айзена, Заэля, Старка, Тоусена, Киры  
> Пэйринги: Гин/Ильфорте, Шухей  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

\- Хисаги, неужели так сложно вызвать своего лейтенанта и оставить меня с ним на четверть часа наедине? Да не съем я его, честное слово.  
Шухей недовольно хмурится, но убедительных возражений найти не может и уходит за своим старшим фукутайчо. Ишь, какой исполнительный - лично пошел, хотя мог и посыльного отправить. Гин присаживается на край стола и ждет.  
Иль заходит в кабинет один. Шухей то ли остался за порогом, то ли вообще решил не возвращаться к так внезапно захваченному бывшим тайчо кабинету.  
Гин беззастенчиво пользуется возможностью рассмотреть Иля при дневном свете. Ну надо же, цвет волос практически как у Киры. Ночью Гин этого не заметил. Глаза - светлые, но точно цвет не разобрать - то ли в светло-серых желтизной отсвечивает длинная челка, то ли и правда - светло-карие, под цвет самой челки. Сквозь прищур нелегко увидеть, хотя в умении щуриться до Гина ему далеко. Как и в ехидстве улыбки. У Иля она мягче и с первого взгляда даже может показаться почти доброжелательной. Но скользящая во взгляде презрительность пополам с надменностью быстро исправляют это обманчивое впечатление.  
\- По-моему, мы вчера не договорили, Иль... - Гин делает намеренную паузу, - ...форте Гранц.  
Иль едва заметно досадливо дергает уголками губ.  
\- Уже узнал, - кивает он. - Быстрее, чем я рассчитывал. И что дальше? Побежишь докладывать Старку?  
\- Да вот думаю… премию мне давно не выплачивали, а за твою голову назначена такая хорошая награда, что сложно не соблазниться.  
\- Тогда советую сразу воспользоваться пунктом «или мертвым», а то ведь живьем я же могу и что-то лишнее ляпнуть… о его новом секретаре, - Ильфорте смотрит в глаза Гину и неприкрыто ухмыляется.  
Вот нахалюга! Гин возвращает еще более широкую ухмылку:  
\- Будто у тебя есть, что сказать.  
Ильфорте улыбается. Мягко, но опасно.  
\- Старк сто лет мечтал добраться до убийц своего брата, а потом еще десять лет охотился лично за тобой - как за самым изворотливым и живучим из них. Как ты думаешь, что он сделает с Кирой, когда узнает, что его секретарь и любовник бегает на регулярные свидания с его злейшим врагом?  
Гин мысленно вздыхает. Не то что бы он всерьез рассчитывал, что Ильфорте знает не так уж много, но стоило убедиться.  
\- Ты и так можешь донести до него эту информацию - не лично. И не дожидаясь, пока я сделаю свой шаг.  
\- Могу, - кивает Ильфорте. - Но вот только хороший вопрос, кого из нас двоих Старк ненавидит сильнее. И ты в любом случае попытаешься выкупить Киру в обмен на донос обо мне.  
\- Ага, а пока я буду заниматься торгами, ты сбежишь, и мое знание окажется бесполезным.  
\- Мне некуда дальше бежать, - Ильфорте впервые прямо смотрит в лицо Гину. - Да и незачем.  
Гин едва справляется с желанием отшатнуться от этого взгляда. Без улыбки у Иля нехорошие глаза - почти мертвые, безнадежные и обреченно-спокойные.  
Гин делает шаг вперед и улыбается.  
\- Мда, паритет, однако, - хмыкает он. - Тебе невыгодно сдавать меня, мне слишком опасно сдавать тебя. Возвращаемся к попыткам убийства?  
Ильфорте улыбается. Мгновение - и перед Гином снова тот же улыбчивый милый надменный мальчик, что и пару минут назад.  
\- Почему к Тоусену ты подкрался со спины из кидо-нити, а меня не поленился прийти убивать ножками через территории трех отрядов? - Гин спрашивает неожиданно даже для себя самого, но этот вопрос грызет его уже вторые сутки.  
\- Собаке - собачья смерть, - отрезает Иль.  
\- Это не ответ. Нет, конечно, лестно, что Тоусен у тебя проходит по разряду собаки, а я - нет. Но все же, почему ты не воспользовался кидо-нитью?  
Ильфорте смотрит на него как на идиота, и это крайне неприятно.  
\- В норах полно нитей, а у тебя в спальне их нет. Какая досада, правда?  
\- Если нет нитей, то куда ты уходил?  
Снова надменный взгляд, но Гин лишь ухмыляется. Не нашелся еще тот, кому бы он уступил в дуэли улыбок. И не этому мальчишке с ним тягаться. И похоже, Иль тоже это понимает, хотя и не упускает ни единого шанса уязвить противника. Но зато нормально отвечает на поставленный вопрос. А злоехидная ухмылка - еще не самое неприятное в жизни, тем более Гин в зеркале ухмылку и поязвительнее видел.  
\- Просто переходил в энерго-вид - в обычном пространстве, не в нити. Это сложнее, но тоже возможно.  
\- Значит, когда грозился прямиком пойти к Кире - это был блеф?  
\- Нет, - Иль качает головой. - Из кабинета и спальни Киры много нитей уходят в общую сеть - я проверял. А из твоей спальни я бы проложил нить в общую сеть за пару секунд. Чем я, собственно, и занимался, когда ты мне помешал.  
От этого спокойного «я проверял» у Гина мурашки по спине. Проверял заранее подходы к спальне Киры. Еще до того, как пришел к нему. Ксооо… Таки надо было его убить.  
\- Значит, впервые ножками притопал, потому что нить еще не проложил, а обратно уже мог? - Гин прячется за рассуждениями от неприятных мыслей. - Но что ж тогда через двери ушел? И нить не создал? Так сказать, для последующих, более удачных покушений?  
Ильфорте очень странно смотрит на Гина. Гораздо страннее, чем заслуживает человек, дающий советы своему потенциальному убийце.  
\- Что? - хмуро огрызается Гин.  
\- У Киры ведь менто-блок, да?  
Зашибись, какой офигительно обоснованный вывод из их разговора! Вот понять бы еще, каким дивным местом соображалка у этого Иля работает - было бы вообще прекрасно.  
Ильфорте прячет довольную ухмылку и даже снисходит до объяснения:  
\- Ты удивительно хорошо работаешь с кидо-нитями, но при этом поразительно мало знаешь о них. И этому странному факту может быть только одно объяснение.  
Гин вздыхает. Умный, зараза!  
А Ильфорте продолжает:  
\- Старк прекрасно умеет видеть кидо-нити. И как ты думаешь, что он решит, если увидит, что из твоей спальни появилась новая кидо-ниточка, уходящая в общую сетку? Про меня-то он не знает, а во всем твоем окружении только один человек умеет прокладывать кидо-нити. Поэтому я и ушел пешком.  
Иль мог бы и не договаривать, Гин понял еще с первой фразы. И от этого понимания ему становится как-то резко нехорошо - вдвойне. И потому, что он сам об этом совершенно не подумал. И от осознания, что об этом подумал Иль - еще тогда, сразу.  
Ильфорте скалится:  
\- Хотя, конечно, иметь прямой доступ в твой отряд по кидо-сети - очень заманчиво и весьма удобно. Но боюсь, толком воспользоваться все равно бы не удалось - Старк обычно скор на руку.  
\- Да ты не стесняйся, кустами проходи, я буду делать вид, что не слышу, - Гин говорит вполне искренне, и ухмыляется тоже.  
\- Приглашаешь? - ответно лыбится Ильфорте.  
\- Добро пожаловать. В любое время, - а у Гина все равно ухмылка шире.  
Гин уже почти доходит до двери, когда его догоняет тихое:  
\- Я не трону Киру. Честно. Все только между нами.  
Очень хочется обернуться, но сегодня - еще не время. По голосу он слышит, что Ильфорте не улыбается. Но, насколько Гин понимает - а он в таких вещах разбирается ой как неплохо - Ильфорте пока не нужно, чтобы его видели без улыбки. Да и Гин не уверен, готов ли к этому он сам.  
Гин выходит. Снаружи Шухей подпирает спиной ближайшую стеночку.  
\- Занятный у тебя новый фукутайчо, - Гин улыбается почти с наслаждением - как же легко и просто с Шухеем, особенно после Ильки. - И где только такого откопал?  
\- Новичок из предпоследнего пополнения.  
\- Новичок? - Гин выгибает бровь. - Везет же тебе с новичками, Хисаги. А вот мне в отряд только мальчишек желторотых присылают.  
\- Да я и сам понимаю, что с ним не так все просто, - Шухей досадливо морщится. - Но в списке разыскиваемых полицаев он не числился, а остальное ведь не важно, правда?  
Ох, Хисаги-Хисаги, что ж ты такой… непредусмотрительный. И даже умную идею никогда до конца не доводишь? На правильном же пути был. А проверить списки врагов предыдущей власти, а не только нынешней - руки не дошли? Или просто не подумал? Но Гин молчит, только щурится и хитро улыбается.  
\- А что вы от него хотели, тайчо?  
\- Ревнуешь?  
\- Я?! Нет! Что вы, Ичимару-сан…  
По тому, как Шухей бледнеет, краснеет и начинает заикаться, Гин понимает, что совершенно неожиданно угадал там, где даже не пытался.  
\- Яри-яри, Хисаги-тайчо, уже затащили в постель своего новенького фукутайчо? Ишь, какого красавчика себе отхватил. Одобряю, - Гин смеется, делая вид, что всего лишь шутит, а сам внимательно наблюдает за реакцией Шухея.  
\- Я… нет… то есть, да… но в смысле… - Шухей окончательно тушуется и замолкает.  
\- Хисаги, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы вечерком после тяжелого дня оттрахать собственного фукутайчо. И здесь нечего стесняться.  
\- А, ну да, конечно, - неловко соглашается Шухей, пряча взгляд.  
Он никогда не умел врать Гину. И обычно даже не пытался. Но Илька - вот же зарраза! Уложить под себя собственного тайчо! Гин восхищен и возмущен одновременно. За Хисаги обидно, но тут уж он сам себе… виноват. Но Ильфорте - хорош, тут тоже не поспоришь.

* * *  
Гин держит слово и, замечая крадущегося в ночи Ильфорте, даже позы не меняет. Катану возле кровати он оставил еще с вечера. Как-никак наличие регулярного убийцы обязывает. Ильфорте бесшумно открывает дверь и просачивается внутрь. Надо же, а еще вчера скрипела… Вот предательница. У ночного гостя снова в руках меч. Гин подавляет разочарованный вздох - до чего же упорный мальчишка. Но хотя бы с порога из ножен не вынимает - и то хлеб. Внутреннее чувство опасности пока молчит, но ушки держит на макушке.  
Гин наблюдает за Ильфорте кидо-зрением, не раскрывая глаз. И в данном случае это даже понадежнее будет. Тот застывает у порога, настороженно присматриваясь к Гину. Пара секунд звенящей тишины, и Ильфорте, уже более не кроясь, проходит вглубь комнаты. Понял, что Гин не спит. Интересно, как?  
Ильфорте по-свойски усаживается на пол рядом с Гином. С одной стороны - хорошо, просто замечательно - из такой позы внезапно не атакуешь. Но с другой - прям как у себя дома расселся. Наглеет.  
\- Соскучился? - Гин щурится и ухмыляется, не открывая глаз.  
\- Не люблю откладывать дела в долгий ящик. С тобой... разберусь, потом Айзена убью. А потом уже можно будет не спешить.  
От Гина не ускользает эта заминка.  
\- Разберешься? Что, в планах моего убиения внезапно возникли коррективы? И как же ты собираешься разбираться?  
\- Да уж найду как, не сомневайся.  
\- Прям сейчас искать будешь? Или еще раз вечерком заглянешь?  
Еще не договорив, Гин понимает, что зря провоцирует его. Но сказанного уже не воротишь.  
Ильфорте улыбается, но глаза - злые.  
\- Да я пока просто поговорить пришел, - он наклоняется к Гину - так близко, что пара прядей падают и касаются его лица. - О Старке, о Кире... Ты же ведь понятия не имеешь о постельных пристрастиях и привычках генерала. А твоему Кире сейчас приходится сталкиваться с ними ох как близко. И это ты его к Старку отправил.  
Гин шипит сквозь зубы, борясь с желанием рявкнуть "заткнись!" - все равно не послушает, а Ильфорте продолжает:  
\- Старк любит, чтобы его обслуживали, любит, чтобы ему угождали. Каждый вечер твой Кира начинает на коленях перед генералом, обхватывая губами его член, лаская его языком и выпивая потом до последней капли, - Иль улыбается - холодно, расчетливо, по-змеиному, и медленно проводит кончиками пальцев по скуле Гина.  
Гин сжимает кулаки. Тааак, какой интересный план. Сам Ильфорте на Гина нападать не собирается, но его хочет спровоцировать. И не сказать, чтобы у него это не получалось.  
\- ...А потом, пару раз отсосав, - продолжает Иль медово-текучим голосом, - твой Кира раздевается, взбирается на Старка, уже лежа наблюдающего за стриптизом, и начинает на него насаживаться - медленно, многократно...  
Одним рывком Гин подхватывается с постели и в перекате наваливается на Ильфорте - нависая над ним и упираясь руками в пол. Не слишком удобная позиция для удара.  
Ильфорте застывает, сразу судорожно сжимает рукоять меча, но в следующее мгновение уже полностью отпускает ее - тоже понимает, что при таком раскладе обнажить он его в любом случае не успеет. Первые пара секунд - готовность ответить на атаку и настороженность в глазах, а потом снова одна сплошная провокация.  
\- А еще Старк любит забираться руками...  
Гина накрывает безумная мысль, которую он воплощает раньше, чем успевает до конца додумать. Он до темноты в глазах хочет, чтобы Иль заткнулся. Но просто врезать ему по зубам - это то, на что Ильфорте и напрашивается. А Гин терпеть не может идти у кого-то на поводу. Он резко наклоняется к Ильфорте и целует, перебивая на полуслове, впиваясь в его губы, вторгаясь языком в его рот - жестко, напористо, властно. А после первого секундного замешательства Ильфорте начинает ему отвечать.  
И похоже, происходящее - полная неожиданность для обоих.  
Гин отрывается от его губ, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть в глаза - там безумная круговерть: слишком много всего, слишком разного, слишком противоречивого. Впрочем, вероятно, и его взгляд сейчас не лучше.  
Гин на мгновение застывает, а потом падает, словно в омут. Ну, по крайней мере, он понимает, что творит. Осознает, насколько тонка грань - один неверный шаг, одно неправильное движение или ошибочное решение, и хрупкое, почти еще не существующее равновесие разлетится к чертям.  
Теперь Гин клинически осторожен - никакого напора, никакой демонстрации силы. Он слишком хорошо видит, насколько Иль не уверен, насколько сомневается, насколько в любую секунду готов все перечеркнуть и снова атаковать - и на этот раз уже никаких сомнений не будет. Дважды Иль в эту реку не войдет. Или Гин сейчас доведет игру до конца, или они уже только враги, где жизнь одного обозначает смерть другого.  
Гин понимает, что имя Заэля сейчас категорически нельзя произносить, но оно буквально витает, ощущается в воздухе. Я не обижал твоего брата, честно. Сказать этого Гин не может, но решает попытаться показать.  
Он снова целует, на этот раз осторожно, едва касаясь губами губ Иля. В широко распахнутых глазах - смесь настороженности, ошалелости и удивления. Удивление - это хорошо, просто замечательно.  
Гин забирается руками под косоде Иля, медленно, не разрывая зрительного контакта почти гипнотической силы, только вот кто кого здесь гипнотизирует - не разобрать; он чувствует себя одновременно и змеей, свивающейся кольцами вокруг своей зачарованной жертвы, и той самой жертвой, безвольно тянущейся навстречу неминуемой гибели. Так или иначе - запущенный механизм уже не остановить, и руки продолжают свои движения, оглаживая узкие плечи ночного гостя, освобождая их от одежды - бережно, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть - но и не упустить. Впрочем, вырваться, оттолкнуть его Иль может в любую секунду - хоть руками, хоть кидо-зарядом, и Гин внутренне готов к этому - но нет, напряженное тело под его руками потихоньку расслабляется, уступает прикосновениям, и Иль, на долю секунды замерев, будто в раздумьях, подается вперед, к Гину, раскрываясь навстречу опасности - а Гин для него сейчас опасен, да. Гин и сам это знает, и даже не пытается казаться неопасным - Иль мгновенно почует фальшь, и тогда наваждение разрушится, разлетится тысячами ранящих осколков, от которых пострадают оба.  
Гин вкладывает свои слова в свои движения. Да, я опасен; ты чувствуешь мои руки, сильные, в любую секунду могущие причинить тебе боль, но боли нет, ты видишь? Я могу, но не делаю. А почему - предлагаю выяснить самому.  
Иль принимает предложение. Его руки проскальзывают под Гиново кимоно, прохладными ладонями проходятся по бокам, по спине, будто проверяя - не припрятан ли у Гина за спиной ядовитый кинжал? Кинжала нет, руки удовлетворенно спускаются ниже, ощупывая, изучая. Сползают под пояс кимоно, добираясь до ягодиц, неожиданно дразня легкой щекоткой, на пробу, как отреагирует? Гин реагирует ожидаемо - прогибается в спине, запрокидывает голову и, огладив плоский напряженный живот Иля, выступающие тазовые косточки, перехватывает завязки хакама, распутывая их не глядя. Иль наблюдает за ним своими удивительно светлыми, почти прозрачными глазами, снова замерев в неподвижности, и только руки его продолжают свои ласки, стягивая кимоно с Гина все ниже и ниже, перебираясь на бедра и поглаживая их круговыми движениями - так, словно руки эти действуют по своей собственной воле, не спросив согласия хозяина. Секунд пять Гин медитирует на эти прикосновения, а потом с тенью сожаления подается назад, осторожно стаскивает с Иля хакама и медленно разводит его ноги. Лаская, проходится пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, облизывает два пальца и медленно вводит их в Иля, оценивая обстановку, следя за реакцией.  
Иль лежит, запрокинув голову, не шевелясь, и Гин чуть хмурится, извлекая пальцы - но Иль нетерпеливо дергает кистью, недвусмысленно давая понять, что все в порядке, и Гин, приподняв его бедра, входит - и сам не замечает, как входит весь.  
Гин начинает двигаться в Иле, сначала медленно, но постепенно все ускоряя темп. Иль подхватывает задаваемый ритм, с каждым движением Гина толкаясь ему навстречу и насаживаясь на него.  
Но как-то слишком все просто. Гин ловит едва заметную, но довольную улыбку Иля. Ах ты, гаденыш! Иль понимает, что Гин понял, и ухмыляется уже неприкрыто.  
Пусть мечи и отброшены, но они оба - кидошники, причем весьма хорошие. Каждый может ударить в любой момент. Но оба - готовы и к удару, и к контратаке. Чертов паритет, снова. А если и сейчас сохранять кидо-концентрацию достаточно сложно, то на пике ее никак не удержать. И тот, кто первым кончит, на несколько секунд окажется в полной власти другого.  
Ну, что ж… игра так игра.  
Ильфорте подбрасывает бедра, сжимаясь под ним, заводя Гина одним своим видом - ах, сволочь, и ведь нарочно же все - а потом изгибается так, что Гина внутри него накрывает волна ощущений, спазм за спазмом, выбивая воздух из легких, вырывая стон из припухших от поцелуя губ…  
Ну уж нет! Гин ухмыляется и обхватывает рукой член Ильфорте - под его умелыми пальцами запоет все, что угодно!  
Ильфорте возвращает ухмылку, сжимает руками ягодицы Гина, потом проходится пальцами выше - до ребер, по спине, и каждое осторожное, чуть царапающее касание вызывает волну сладкой дрожи. Ильфорте ухитряется пройтись по всем его эрогенным зонам, играя на Гине, как на замысловатом музыкальном инструменте - чертов кидошник, просканировал его насквозь - вот только Гин и сам прекрасно умеет играть. Он наклоняется вперед, заставляя Иля прогнуться в пояснице и вырывая из его губ еще один стон. Несколько легких поцелуев, чуть намеченных, но от этого не менее прицельных, и у Ильфорте сбивается дыхание; перебор пальцами по натянутому, как струна, телу, будто бы звенящему от этих прикосновений; резкие аккорды толчков, почти доводящие до пика - и снова перебор, дразнящий мелодичными переливами, сводящий даже Гина с ума - а Ильфорте тогда каково?!  
Ильфорте кончает первым, со стоном выгибаясь под Гином; вот они, те долгожданные несколько секунд, превосходство на твоей стороне, делай что хочешь... Но Гин ничего не делает, лишь в два толчка доходит до пика и изливается в Ильфорте, и их стоны сливаются в один.  
Гин целует его, уже не по плану, а беспорядочно, рука Ильфорте зарывается ему в волосы - ну что ж им всем так его за волосы поцапать неймется? Хоть налысо стригись...  
Иль исчезает. Гин падает на пол.  
Ссскотина! Ну какая же скотина! Пусть в этот раз Гин и успел сгруппироваться, и не вписался носом в доски, но - сам факт!  
Секунда сожаления об ускользнувшем тепле сменяется досадой, а потом как бы невзначай, окольными путями возвращается. Гин ложится на кровать на спину, невидяще разглядывая потолок, и думает, что сегодня он в очередной раз уберег чью-то жизнь. А может, вместе с ней и что-то еще.

* * *  
Шухей стоит, привалившись спиной к двери Гиновой спальни, и изо всех сил работает правой рукой, пытаясь не скулить в такт ритму - каждый стон, шепот или скрип половиц в комнате за стенкой бьет по его нервам, вынимает душу, заводит так, как он и не мечтал - точнее, не мечтал до сегодняшней ночи, когда решил зайти к Гину в гости. По старой памяти, особо не надеясь на успех, но одному в эту ночь стало слишком невыносимо. Пусть бы Гин его оттрахал, как в старые добрые времена, пусть бы потом все болело, но он бы знал, что все как прежде, что ничего не изменилось.  
Вот только все изменилось, разумеется. Не только с появлением этого Аполло, гораздо раньше - Шухей не любит себе врать. Но он уже почти смирился. Почти. И тут этот…  
Интересно, кто сверху, вдруг думает он, и тут же себя одергивает - капитан не позволит, капитан... это капитан. А Аполло - это Аполло, возражает он сам себе, и если с первой встречи сумел уложить своего тайчо, то почему бы и не Гина? Нет, понятно, почему, но все же… вдруг?  
От вспыхнувшей в голове картинки в глазах темнеет, а низ живота полыхает жаром с новой силой. Шухей едва успевает закусить губу, чтобы не застонать вслух. Если его увидят, он труп, без вариантов, но уйти он все равно не может.  
Два гибких тела, сплетающихся в одно, перетекающих друг в друга капельками светлой ртути, завораживающий смертельный танец - оо, Шухей чует опасность на расстоянии, и здесь воздух буквально пропитан ею; два зверя, сцепившихся не на жизнь, а на смерть, забывших о существовании целого мира вокруг и одного так некстати заглянувшего на огонек лейтенанта... Быть забытым здесь - означает выжить, Шухей это прекрасно понимает, но ничего не может с собой поделать - его неудержимо тянет туда, в самую гущу событий, в темноту, полнящуюся жаркими вздохами и ритмичными движениями; сбить этот ритм, вклиниться в чужую битву, подмять под себя худощавое тело с каплями пота на светлой коже, ощутить, как оно выгибается под тобой, как бьется под ребрами чужое сердце, часто, жарко, как пульсирует кровь по венам, как с каждым толчком срывается с губ задыхающийся стон, о, Шухей знает, как стонет капитан, но никогда - под ним, никогда, это такая вселенская несправедливость, что он готов голыми руками придушить эту ящерицу с прозрачными глазами, вечно ускользающую из рук, вечно оставляющую его с носом - и даже без хвоста, хвост тоже сквозь пальцы, шелковистый, золотистый… эту желтоволосую сволочь, под которой - на которой? - в которой? - Гин сейчас стонет, стонет так, как всегда мечтал Шухей, почему, ну почему одним все - а другим ничего?!  
Он кончает себе в руку, закусив кулак другой, чтобы ни единого звука, ни единого всхлипа - жить все-таки очень хочется. Отвалившись от стены, он заправляет член в штаны и уходит, неслышно прикрывая за собой дверь кабинета. Некоторым мечтам лучше оставаться мечтами.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Айзен, Шухей, Гин, Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: G

Сегодня на собрании капитанов присутствуют и все старшие фукутайчо - не слишком частое явление, но и не такое уж и редкое. Но на сегодня у Айзена запланировано показательное воспитательное выступление по поводу того, насколько его армия в последнее время проигрывает армии Старка в счете на жучьи головы. А ради такого - еще удивительно, что вообще весь старший офицерский состав не созвал.  
Гин слушает вполуха, стараясь не слишком явно ухмыляться, хотя лично у него особых поводов для беспокойства нет - хотя бы по этому поводу. Отряд Ичимару-тайчо стабильно числится одним из лучших.  
\- И еще, - Айзен заканчивает песочить своих офицеров и добавляет последним, добивающим штрихом: - Старк-сама попросил у меня на сегодня один отряд - для генеральной уборки в его ставке. А раз вы ни на что более не способны - будете мести двор и драить полы!  
Капитаны едва слышно возмущенно шушукаются, но открыто возражать не смеет никто.  
\- И эта честь достанется... отряду Хисаги-тайчо!  
\- Айзен-сама! - Шухей пружиной срывается с места. - Но ведь наш отряд не худший по показателям!  
\- Хисаги-тайчо...  
Достаточно укоризненных ноток в голосе Айзена и так и недосказанного замечания - Шухей сникает и, понурившись, уступает.  
\- Слушаюсь, мой генерал.  
Нехорошо.  
\- Генерал Айзен, - Гин игнорирует его недовольный взгляд. - А не многовато ли будет целого отряда для уборки личного дворца Старка? У меня вон почти треть в потерях убитыми и ранеными с прошлой миссии. И должность старшего фукутайчо все еще свободна. Может, пусть его лейтенант с половиной отряда ставку Старка поубирает, а Хисаги-сана со второй половиной вы временно к моему отряду на сегодняшнюю миссию припишете?  
\- Хочешь защитить своего любимчика, Гин?  
\- Никак нет. Забочусь исключительно об имидже нашего войска. Все-таки целый отряд вкупе с тайчо, драящий полы наших дражайших союзников - это как-то слегка перебор.  
Айзен задумчиво барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.  
\- В чем-то ты прав, Ичимару-сан. Несомненно. Но подчинение одного тайчо другому, даже на время одной миссии - совершенно недопустимо. Тебе надо внимательнее относиться к вопросам субординации.  
\- Виноват, Айзен-сама, - Гин позволяет себе улыбнуться - Айзен захватил его наживку с потрохами.  
\- Так что к тебе присоединится фукутайчо Аполло, а Хисаги-тайчо уж таки придется погнуть спину, отдраивая Старковы загашники.  
Гин показательно недовольно хмыкает. Айзен чувствует себя победителем.  
Один быстрый взгляд Иля - ничего странного, имеет же право чужой фукутайчо немного попялиться на внезапно навязавшегося ему временного командира.

* * *  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Да не за что. Мне и правда срочно нужно было подкрепление в отряд. Любимый генерал-то опять нас в самое пекло посылает.  
\- Ты не обязан меня спасать.  
\- А я и не собирался. Я вообще хотел себе Шухея отхватить, старые добрые времена вспомнить...  
\- Гин, спасибо, - улыбаясь, перебивает его Ильфорте.  
\- Сейчас я для тебя Ичимару-тайчо, - холодно отрезает Гин.  
Хотя вот именно на эту улыбку - открытую, неожиданно серьезную и спокойную, он с удовольствием посмотрел бы подольше. Но то, что он не дал Илю попасть в ставку Старка, где слишком многие знают его в лицо - еще не повод фамильярничать со своим капитаном, пусть и временным.  
Улыбка гаснет. Внимательный оценивающий взгляд серых глаз, отсвечивающих желтизной. Гин уже выяснил их цвет. Вообще-то они серые, но практически при любом освещении кажутся чуть желтоватыми. Хотя это - иллюзия. Гин проверял.  
\- Гин...  
Да чтоб тебя!  
\- Прикажешь вежливость в тебя силой вбивать? Так я могу!  
\- Попытайся, - фыркает Иль.  
Гин недобро щурится. От такого прищура его бойцы обычно бледнеют и норовят сползти в обморок, а охрана Айзен-самы прячется за ближайшим углом. Этот же паршивец даже бровью не ведет. И Гин не намерен терпеть такое безобразие.  
\- Но, может, в следующий раз? - Иль примирительно поднимает руки. - До выхода в норы осталось совсем немного времени.  
\- А, что, у тебя есть важные дела? - всем своим видом Гин дает понять, что очень скоро уже не будет.  
\- В норах очень много кидо-нитей. Перемещаясь по ним, можно заходить в тыл к жукам. Но ты не умеешь заходить во взломанную сеть.  
Гин мгновенно перестраивается. Доругаться они могут и потом.  
\- А это можно так быстро исправить?  
Иль смотрит на настенные часы, висящие над капитанским столом.  
\- Чуть менее получаса? Я бы сказал, что нет. Но даже не понимая, что делаешь, ты смог интуитивно создать некое подобие щита. Так что да, есть шанс.  
\- Тогда не будем терять времени, - Гин слегка недоверчиво смотрит на Иля. - То есть, ты думаешь, что я смогу научиться самостоятельно заходить в нить?  
\- За полчаса? Размечтался, - хмыкает тот. - Но если у тебя получится ставить нормальный щит - я смогу забирать тебя в нить вместе с собой.  
Ильфорте объясняет и показывает - быстро, четко, не повторяясь и выделяя самое основное. И после игр в угадайки с Кирой - это просто какая-то песня. Гин уже и забыл, как это легко - не смутно догадываться, а ясно понимать, что ты хочешь сделать, зачем и как. Но субординация опять идет лесом, полем и закоулочками. Не до нее сейчас. И хотя придраться Гину не к чему, чисто интуитивно он уверен, что Ильфорте специально на полную катушку использует очередную возможность потыкать и пофамильярничать. Зарраза. Хотя и полезная - этого тоже не отнимешь.  
\- И да, Гин, - заканчивает последние инструкции Иль, - ходить по взломанным нитям - больно, всегда больно. Щит лишь дает возможность выжить, но не защищает полностью.  
Гин ухмыляется. Нашел кого и чем испугать. Ильфорте лишь хмыкает в ответ - мол, мое дело - предупредить.

* * *  
В этот раз Айзен действительно постарался выбрать для отряда Ичимару практически невыполнимую миссию. То ли случайно совпало, то ли мстит Гину за проявленную инициативу - Гин не уверен. Конечно, инициативных Айзен не любит, но ради мелочной мстительности сливать полтора отряда - это как-то слишком даже для Айзена.  
Нет, сам Гин и не из такого завала может выбраться, он всегда выбирается. Но если бы не Ильфорте, то, скорее всего, именно что сам. Ну, может быть, еще бы десяток-полтора бойцов вывел. Если бы повезло.  
Еще на первых стычках с жуками в верхних норах Гин понимает, что Иль занимает место старшего фукутайчо отнюдь не за красивые глазки (хотя и глазки у него тоже красивые - уж чего не отнять). Поначалу Гин внимательно следит за Ильфорте. Мнение Хисаги - это хорошо, но он должен сам увидеть Иля в бою. И, пожалуй, Шухей даже немного недооценивает своего лейтенанта.  
Иль, хорош, чертовски хорош - как минимум ровня самому Шухею. И если знать, куда смотреть и на что обращать внимание, то вполне заметны технологии гражданской школы кидо. Вот только в разгаре боя заниматься этим обычно некому. А пока ситуация позволяет, Ильфорте очень тщательно фильтрует используемые приемы. Да и гражданская школа с военной за последнее десятилетие неплохо смешались и переплелись. Многие техники теперь применяют и те, и другие. Нет, Ильфорте можно подловить на использовании элементов чисто гражданского кидо, но очень и очень сложно.  
А скоро Гину становится не до наблюдений. Они нарываются на логово. А едва успев отступить - попадают еще в одно. Жуки окружают со всех сторон. Их слишком много, и они наступают сплошной шевелящейся массой. Сквозь такой строй и в шунпо не проскочить.  
Гин озирается в выборе направления, которое позволит ему вывести отсюда хотя бы часть отряда, когда ему на плечо ложатся тонкие пальцы Ильфорте. Он не собирается спасаться бегством, бросая свой отряд, и очень надеется, что Иль это понимает.  
Переход в энерго-вид, резкая вспышка боли, и снова выпадение в материальный мир. Они оказываются в самой гуще жуков. Удар, разворот, удар, россыпь кидо-атак, свист катаны Ильфорте за спиной. И снова прыжок. Они появляются под сводом пещеры. Иль готов к этому, Гин - не очень. Но Ильфорте серией стремительно-точных кидо-ударов достает находящихся непосредственно под ними жуков. А уж сгруппироваться в воздухе и удачно приземлиться между падающими тушами - для Гина ни разу не проблема.  
Вот только кидо-нить осталась под потолком, и к следующей приходится прорываться с боем. Жуки везде и полны решимости задавить и разорвать на части внезапно свалившихся на их головы нахалов. Одно хорошо - пока жуки отвлекаются на них, они не атакуют его отряд. Ну, для отряда хорошо, а для Гина с Илем - не очень. Со второго раза им действительно удалось обратить на себя жучиное внимание - даже в избытке.  
Гину уже давненько не приходилось так сражаться - когда сам де-факто не успеешь, не сможешь, когда приходится полностью полагаться на того, кто стоит за твоей спиной, когда малейшая ошибка одного будет стоить жизни обоим.  
Иль не ошибается - даже по мелочи, как Шухей. Он двигается стремительно, чуть ли не быстрее самого Гина, и при этом все его движения и удары предельно экономны и просчитаны, а техника боя отточена до мелочей. То ли любоваться, то серьезно задуматься - вот только ни на первое, ни на второе времени не совсем.  
Они добираются до следующей нити и вываливаются уже позади жуков - минутная передышка. Неожиданно остро Гин осознает, как же он соскучился по Шухею - вот именно так, в бою. Паршивец-Тоусен за какие-то пару месяцев своего лейтенантства ухитрился приучить Гина к уверенности, что его некому прикрыть. Капитан - всегда крайний, и всегда только сам за себя и за свой отряд, но за ним нет никого. А если кто и попытается встать - Тоусен немедленно это пресечет. Вот гаденыш.  
И сейчас прорываться сквозь жучиный строй плечом к плечу с Илькой... так неожиданно странно. А ведь, казалось бы, он давно привык, что у него всегда есть Шухей и Кира... с Кирой все иначе. Его маленькое личное чудо, которое может казаться сколь угодно слабым и ненадежным, но только до тех пор, пока Гину от него не понадобится очередное что-то совершенно невозможное. И Кира - сделает. Гин не перестает удивляться, как, но если Гину надо, Кира может все, что угодно. То, чего больше не сможет никто...  
Иль выразительно кивает, отвлекая от внезапно нахлынувших размышлений. Пора возвращаться. И спустя секунду они уже снова падают в гущу жуков. Лишь на пятом или шестом прыжке к Гину приходит мысль, что для Ильфорте элементарно просто завести его в гущу жуков и дальше уйти одному. Но мысль как приходит, так и уходит.  
Они проходятся по жучиному войску, как моль по забытому в кладовке шарфику, сея хаос и спутывая вражеские ряды. И атака захлебывается. Слишком часто жукам приходится отвлекаться на внезапно появляющуюся среди них угрозу, перестраиваться, изменять направление атаки, а потом, спустя пару минут - повторять все это же снова, но уже в другом направлении. И так - раз за разом. Гин с Илем - упорные. Да и отряд Гина без дела не стоит. И вскоре жуки начинают отступать.  
Уже вернувшись к отряду и возглавляя преследование разбегающихся жуков, Гин слышит восторженный шепот за своей спиной:  
\- Вот же у вас великолепное шунпо, тайчо…  
Ахха, шунпо. Прекрасное объяснение. Все-таки молодцы его бойцы - сами себе ответ придумали, Гину даже заморачиваться не пришлось.

* * *  
Гин устал почти до дрожи в ногах. Отправить короткий отчет Айзену, быстрый душ и - спать. Или хотя бы просто лечь. Вот только откуда в его кабинете взялся сквозняк? Гин оглядывается. Ильфорте подпирает дверной косяк - вроде бы невзначай оперся, просто мимо проходил. Но на самом деле почти висит на нем, навалившись всем весом на упирающееся в деревянную балку плечо - уж Гин-то умеет видеть разницу.  
Не заходит, но и не уходит.  
Гин вздыхает. Так, Ильфорте. Еще одна проблема, которую не отложишь до завтра. Кстати, интересно, а насколько энергозатратно хождение по кидо-нитям? Дрался и кидошничал Иль не сказать чтобы сильно меньше него самого, но ведь еще и обоих по нитям таскал. И ведь, зараза, умеет "держать лицо" - так с ходу и не поймешь: то ли просто умаялся до предела, то ли стоит из последних сил, пальцем тронь - рухнет.  
\- Не закроешь дверь? - Гин пару секунд выжидательно смотрит на Иля, а потом добавляет. - С этой стороны.  
Ильфорте хмыкает, но заходит. Гин неопределенно машет рукой - при желании можно трактовать и как "устраивайся поудобнее", и "подожди меня здесь", и что просто тайчо ручкой помахать вздумалось - и уходит в душ. Илька никуда не убежит. По крайней мере, Гин на это надеется.  
В душе есть время и возможность обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Что Шухей после общественно-уборочных работ в ставке Старка вернулся в отряд злой как собака - это как пить дать. А у Ильки с Шухеем отношения не совсем понятные, но странные и неоднозначные - того одного визита Гину вполне хватило, чтобы заметить. И умотанный Илька плюс злющий Шухей - получается какая-то крайне нехорошая комбинация.  
И сам Иль все это прекрасно понимает, иначе не подпирал бы тут у него дверные косяки. Значит, отпускать его к Шухею не стоит. Сам не останется - слишком гордый, зарраза. Но если Гин предложит - не уйдет. Гин в этом уверен. Вот же навязался на его голову, мститель-недоучка. А просто вышвырнуть его после сегодняшнего у Гина рука не поднимется.  
Но все добрые намерения, как всегда, оказываются перечеркнуты самим потенциально одариваемым.  
Иль сидит в кресле Гина за его же столом, склонив голову на сложенные на столе руки - только льняную макушку и видно. Ну, нахаааал. Нахалюга! Вот пусти такого... за стол, так он сразу и ноги на стол. Образно выражаясь. Ноги на его стол Илька пока не клал. Но с него станется - Гин не сомневается.  
Слыша его шаги (еще и ушастая зарраза, специально Гин не крался, но вообще-то походка у него и так бесшумная), Иль поднимает голову:  
\- Я должен доложить Шухею, - смотрит выжидательно.  
Эх, послать бы его... к Хисаги. К Хисаги-тайчо, строго говоря. Гин злобно ухмыляется. Воспитывать эту молодежь еще и воспитывать.  
\- То, что ты спишь со своим капитаном, еще не дает тебе права назвать его по имени. Особенно, говоря о нем за глаза.  
\- Гин, какое тебе дело до того, с кем я сплю? И как я кого называю?  
Да сколько можно ему хамить, в конце-то концов? Гин подходит к Илю, берет за подбородок, поднимая и заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо.  
\- Не «Гин», и не «Гин-кун», а «Ичимару-сан», «Ичимару-тайчо», «Гин-сама» - в крайнем случае, если тебе так сложно выговорить «Ичимару». И прекращай мне «тыкать»!  
Взгляд Ильфорте стремительно меняется. Гин ожидал этого, собственно, на это и рассчитывал, но не думал, что все зайдет настолько далеко. Первое мгновение - ошеломленное удивление. Потом, внезапно - боль, острее и глубже, чем Гин мог предположить. Но тоже - только на миг. А потом, словно падающие занавесы - стена, стена, стена… с каждым разом все выше, все монолитнее и все неприступнее. Иль даже не шелохнулся, но у Гина ощущение, что он удаляется от него быстрее, чем в шунпо.  
Ильфорте улыбается побелевшими губами - холодно и жестко. В глазах ничего не разглядеть, все лицо - как неживая закаменевшая маска. Иль встает, выворачивается из рук Гина, уклоняется от попытки перехватить и делает шаг назад - словно напряженная до звона струна.  
\- Вы мне не тайчо, - сказал, как отрезал.  
\- Хисаги тебе тайчо, но ты хамишь и ему.  
\- Ичимару-сан, Вас это совершенно не касается, - и срывается в шунпо чуть ли не раньше, чем успевает договорить.  
Ну и черт с тобой! Гин выходит в смежную с кабинетом спальню, раздраженно хлопает за собой дверью и падает на постель поверх покрывала. Ишь, какой нервный и обидчивый. Ничего, позлится, перезлится и успокоится. Надо будет сходить к Шухею в отряд - завтра или послезавтра, спокойно поговорить с Илем…  
Если оно будет, это завтра - неожиданно думается Гину. Вроде все нормально и нет поводов для беспокойства. Ну, психанул мальчик и сбежал - с кем не бывает? Но что-то в его взгляде... Гин задумчиво пялится на потолок. С отдаленно похожим взглядом Кира когда-то бегал прыгать со своего любимого обрыва - кажется, это было сто лет назад, хотя прошло чуть более десятилетия. От мысли о Кире в груди ожидаемо теплеет. Гин уже даже почти привык к этому, но каждый раз все еще удивляется.  
Но Илька - не Кира, и с обрыва прыгать не станет. А что станет? Некстати вспоминается сказанное Илем несколько дней назад «с тобой разберусь, потом Айзена убью, а потом…» С ним, можно сказать, уже разобрался - ну, по крайней мере, Илька может так сейчас считать - тут уж Гин постарался. Что дальше? Идти убивать Айзена? Ой, ксоо... Хотя нет, стоп. Илька не дурак. И он сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы кого-то убить. Тем более Айзена. С этим надо хотя бы до утра подождать. А вот утром да, может попытаться. Хоть такую попытку в любом случае не переживет - независимо от ее успешности. И наверняка это понимает. И что тогда у нас получается вечером? Добавляем в уравнение из злого Шухея и уставшего Ильки - Ильку, собравшегося завтра умереть.  
И Гину очень не нравится полученный результат. Категорически.

* * *  
Гин вылетает из шунпо под самыми окнами Хисаги-сана и осторожно заглядывает в одно из них. Шухей раздраженно вышагивает вокруг стола, взмахивая рукой и бормоча себе что-то под нос. И он в кабинете совершенно один.  
Гин выдыхает. Успел. Или этот идиот таки поперся убивать Айзена прямо сейчас.  
Иль выходит из шунпо позади Гина - в паре шагов от крыльца. Ичимару оборачивается и едва сдерживается от чертыханья. Ильфорте выглядит как свежеподнятый мертвец. Причем очень некачественно поднятый.  
Посеревшее лицо - ни маски, ни щитов, ни стен. Одна бесконечная обреченная усталость. И решимость - отрешенно-спокойная, смирившаяся, опустошенная.  
Иль пытается обойти его, но Гин с лёгкостью перехватывает его на полпути. Иль сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы бегать от Ичимару-тайчо. Пойманный за руки Иль не вырывается. Просто не реагирует на держащего его Гина.  
И Гин понимает, что Иль смотрит сквозь него - не видя, не замечая. Гина для него словно уже не существует. В глазах Иля пустота, прозрачный взгляд скользит по Гину - не цепляясь и не задевая.  
Ксооо... Ксо-ксо-ксо! Совершенно некстати вспоминается, как сотню лет назад Амагай сидел в его камере и предлагал ему жизнь в обмен на сущую безделицу - каплю веры и доверия. Но как сложно кому-то поверить, когда отняли все мыслимое и немыслимое, загнали в угол настолько глубоко, что кроме инстинктивного звериного желания жить уже ничего не осталось. И еще гордости - режущих осколков гордости, которые ранят острее меча, но при этом не дают упасть и окончательно сдаться. И как нереально сложно рискнуть одним из них - может быть, последним - ради того, чтобы поверить, чтобы дать себе шанс выжить. А если бы Амагай тогда оттолкнул его? Уже после того, как Гин согласился? Гину становится страшно.  
Что он нечаянно предложил Ильке? И что ненамеренно отнял?  
Зарываясь пальцами в длинные пряди, Гин осторожно гладит его по пыльным волосам - Иль так и не успел ни переодеться, ни привести себя в порядок после нор. Он не реагирует. Никак.  
Гин берет его безжизненное, равнодушное лицо в ладони, прижимается лбом ко лбу - они одного роста, это легко - и, глядя в глаза, опускается на землю, увлекая за собой. Иль отрешенно позволяет себя усадить.  
\- Я ничего тебе не обещал. Ни разу.  
Иль смотрит все так же отстраненно, и не понять, слушает или думает о своем.  
\- Но я не хочу, чтобы ты туда шел, - Гин продолжает, вглядываясь в глаза без единой искорки желтизны в поисках... хоть чего-нибудь. Ненависть - подойдет. Оскорбленное достоинство - почему бы и нет? Удивление - было бы отлично, но для этого уже поздно.  
\- Это тебя убьет. А я не хочу этого.  
Иль молчит. Но Гину кажется, что на какую-то секунду на его лице появляется тень эмоции. Гин не успевает распознать ее, но почти уверен, что ему не показалось. И вроде бы узкие плечи под его руками уже не так напряжены. И, кстати, сидящего подхватить на руки гораздо проще, чем стоящего. Чем Гин и беззастенчиво пользуется - поднимаясь с Илькой и уходя в шунпо. Будто он сегодня и так еще не набегался. Но сидеть под окнами Шухея в обнимку с его лейтенантом - отнюдь не самая удачная идея. А на сегодня косяков вполне достаточно.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте; упоминание Шухея, Айзена, Заэля, Старка, Тоусена, Мурамасы, Карии, Киры, Урахары; очень косвенное упоминание Уноханы, Укитаке, Кьёраку, Бьякуи и Йоручи.  
> Рейтинг: G

Гин сидит на полу своего кабинета, привалившись к стене и держа на руках уткнувшегося в его плечо Ильку - не прямо в объятиях, а так, чуть отстраненно, чтобы не дать ненужного ощущения несвободы. Именно несвобода тогда пугала его самого, возможность упасть в чьи-то объятия и уже не суметь выкарабкаться.  
Так что Гин держит дистанцию. И, кажется, Иль это понимает - не старается ни прижаться ближе, ни отстраниться, просто лежит на руках, но Гин уже не чувствует в нем былой отрешенности, а наоборот, замечает, как тот потихоньку начинает оживать, приходит в себя, собирается с мыслями. А когда соберется - Гину нужно быть готовым отвечать. Хотя спать хочется просто неимоверно. Но Гин опасается, что как только заснет, Иль развеется энерго-дымкой и сбежит - его пробуждения ждать не станет.  
\- Зачем? - голос у Иля ломкий, надтреснутый, и смотрит он все так же невидяще и в никуда.  
Но он говорит, и это просто замечательный прогресс. Гин позволяет себе улыбнуться - все равно Иль его сейчас не видит.  
\- Зачем "что?" - а теперь главное разговорить, заставить отвечать, втянуть в диалог...  
\- Зачем ты... - Иль вздрагивает всем телом, - вы... Ичи... - и замолкает на полуслове.  
\- Ты не обязан называть меня Ичимару-тайчо. Как ты и сам верно подметил, я тебе никакой не тайчо. Ты вообще не обязан меня называть.  
Иль едва заметно переводит дух.  
\- Зачем ты забрал меня?  
\- А тебе сильно хотелось идти к Шухею?  
\- Нет, - Ильфорте сползает с колен Гина и садится на пол рядом - совсем близко, фактически не разрывая физического контакта. - Но тебе-то это зачем?  
\- Хобби у меня такое, специфическое, - не удержавшись, язвит Гин, но Иль тоже улыбается - едва заметно, только кончиками губ, но главное - улыбается.  
Гин, не удержавшись, целует эту улыбку - едва заметным касанием. Ильфорте не пытается отстраниться, и Гин, полуобнимая, притягивает его к себе.  
\- Ты же не собирался завтра, то есть уже сегодня утром, выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость? - спрашивает Гин и тут же по вздрогнувшим плечам Иля понимает, что - да, собирался. Ох, лучше бы он ошибся. - Иль, ты же понимаешь, что не переживешь покушения на Айзена?  
\- Понимаю, - едва слышно отвечает Ильфорте.  
\- Тогда зачем?  
\- Он приказал убить Заэля.  
\- Думаешь, твоему брату хотелось бы, чтобы ты умер, пытаясь достать его обидчика? К тому же у тебя, скорее всего, ничего не получится. У Айзена очень хорошая охрана.  
\- Кидо-бомба.  
Теперь Гин едва удерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Кидо-бомба - еще один привет из давнего прошлого. Когда-то гражданские кидошники-террористы использовали эту технологию, позволяющую запустить необратимый процесс преобразования собственного тела в кидо-энергию, по завершении которого происходил мощнейший взрыв. Но ничего подобного не применялось уже лет двести, как минимум. А вот на тебе - Ильфорте не только знает о ней, но даже умеет пользоваться. Вот же подпольщик! И сколько еще таких фокусов в заначке у Ильфорте? И кстати, возможно, что и у Киры.  
Иль замечает его удивление. И снова улыбается. Иронично-печально.  
\- Как ты и сказал, я в любом случае не переживу покушения на Айзена. Так что лучше сразу действовать наверняка.  
\- А зачем спешить, почему бы не поискать другой способ? Чтобы и Айзена убить, и самому выжить? Тебе не кажется, что это было бы более... успешно? - Гин сознательно провоцирует его и даже не пытается это скрыть.  
Ильфорте задумчиво смотрит на него, будто думает, какой из вариантов ответа озвучить.  
\- Я и сам об этом думал, но боюсь не успеть. Тем более, мне все равно не выжить - ищейки Старка рано или поздно меня найдут.  
\- Спрячешься. Укрывался же ты от них как-то до этого.  
Ильфорте качает головой.  
\- Поверь, они умеют искать. И здесь меня еще не нашли лишь потому, что никому просто в голову не пришло, что я могу додуматься прятаться в армии Айзена. Но в один не самый прекрасный день кто-то заметит, что это - единственное место на земле, где меня еще не искали. Или я случайно попадусь, как уже чуть не попался вчера.  
\- Что у тебя произошло со Старком? - спрашивает Гин, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Иля.  
Тот пытается отмолчаться, но от Гина так просто не отделаться.  
\- Нууу, скажи... А то ты вдруг завтра таки решишь убить Айзена и погибнуть, а меня потом до конца моих дней будем мучить любопытство, что вы там со Старком не поделили.  
Иль сдавленно хмыкает и утыкается носом Гину в плечо.  
\- Ну тебе же уже все равно? - продолжает уговаривать Гин - В любом случае помирать собрался. Так чего бы и не рассказать, как до такого докатился?  
\- Ты и мертвого разговоришь, если захочешь.  
Гин довольно щурится.  
\- У Старка есть тайный... союзник, Мурамаса, - с обреченным вздохом начинает рассказывать Иль. - Он очень умен и очень опасен. И Старк - лишь разменная пешка в его игре. Как только Мурамаса закончит нынешний раунд, он убьет Старка. Я надеялся, что смогу... предотвратить, - Иль замолкает. - Но Мурамаса начал замечать, что я знаю больше чем должен. Он бы убил меня - это было только вопросом времени. У меня не осталось выбора, кроме как попытаться поговорить со Старком.  
Гин переваривает вываленную на него информацию. Вот уж... разговорил на свою голову.  
\- Мурамаса? Я вроде знаю всех и в нынешнем, и в предыдущем окружении Старка, но такого имени никогда не слышал.  
\- Ну, если бы о нем слышал каждый тайчо свежеприсоединившейся союзной армии, он бы не был тайным, правда?  
\- И что собой представляет этот Мурамаса?  
Иль изворачивается в руках Гина, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. Внимательно смотрит в глаза, словно прощупывая почву, прежде чем ступить.  
\- Я не скажу. Даже под пытками.  
Ну и ладно, пока не надо. К этому вопросу мы вернемся как-нибудь потом. А пока Гин решает воспользоваться ситуацией и снова тянется к губам Иля. Тот откидывает голову, открываясь, позволяя Гину проникать в его рот и наконец отвечает - впервые за эту злосчастную ночь. Гин празднует маленькую победу, глубоко и жадно целуя, ощущая отзывающееся тело Иля под своими руками. Но у него еще много вопросов, а кто знает, когда и как в следующий раз удастся так удачно разговорить Ильфорте. Гин с сожалением отрывается от его губ.  
\- И как? Поговорил тогда со Старком? Предупредил о Мурамасе?  
\- Да, - неожиданно глухо отвечает Иль.  
Гин какое-то время ждет продолжения, но Иль молчит.  
\- Старк не поверил? И во всем обвинил тебя?  
\- Нет, до этого не дошло. Вернее, он-то не поверил ни единому моему слову, но и обвинять не стал. Но это уже было не важно. Он рассказал Мурамасе о моей попытке "очернить" его. А Мурамаса - гений манипуляций. Никто не думал, что я вообще смогу уйти - первым, по собственной инициативе. Поэтому Мурамаса не спешил - иначе разобрался со мной в то же день.  
\- Но ты ушел сам.  
\- Да, - кивает Иль. - Тогда еще был жив Заэль... и многое имело смысл хотя бы попытаться сделать.  
Гин настораживается:  
\- Например?  
Иль молчит. Гин ждет, задумчиво перебирая пальцами его волосы. Наконец Иль глубоко вздыхает, как перед прыжком в воду, и выдает:  
\- Мурамаса хочет уничтожить этот мир.  
\- В смысле?  
Но Иль снова молчит.  
\- Я правильно понял? Пока был жив твой брат, ты хотел помешать Мурамасе, а теперь не собираешься этого делать? - уточняет Гин.  
\- Да, - кивает Ильфорте.  
\- То есть, если твоего брата уже нет, все остальные миллиарды людей уже не в счет?  
\- Я не буду предавать Старка. Ни ради одного человека, ни ради всего человечества. А Старк с Мурамасой слишком глубоко повязаны.  
\- И ты позволишь Мурамасе выполнить свой план, включая убийство Старка?  
\- Ты не знаешь Старка. Он никогда никого не прощает. Никогда. Я ушел от него. Бросил. Предал. Я не смогу больше ничего для него сделать - как бы этого ни хотел. Я не могу его спасти. Все, что мне остается - не предавать.  
\- Даже если это будет стоить... гибели всего человечества?  
Иль смотрит ему в глаза:  
\- Да.  
\- Полагаю, говорить, что у многих тоже есть братья и сестры, которых тоже больно кому-то терять - бесполезно? Ты решил, что раз у тебя забрали брата - пусть весь мир катится в тартарары?  
\- Я пошел бы за Старком в ад. И на его руках - кровь сотен и тысяч чьих-то братьев и сестер. Впрочем, и на моих хватает крови. Но кто заслуживает выживания? Люди, которые устроили геноцид кидошников? Кидошники, которые пытаются откупиться от жуков людьми и постоянно воюют друг с другом? Жуки, для которых все мы - лишь строптивый обед? Я не умею и не пытаюсь судить. И давно уже выбрал свой путь - идти за Старком. А теперь у меня его нет. Но и другого тоже. Все, что я могу - заставить одного самодовольного гада подохнуть, осознавая, что жизнь его оборвалась из-за его же собственного самодовольства. Все.  
\- Ты можешь больше.  
Иль только качает головой.  
Гин сжимает его плечо. Мальчик, дай мне только время, и я заставлю тебя передумать. Ты все мне расскажешь. Но как раз времени у него может и не быть. До чего же обидно! Даже если Иль преувеличивает, и его знания о Мурамасе не настолько важны - уже сама возможность получить кучу компромата на Старка настолько уникальна, что многого стоит. И Гину до чертиков не хочется выпускать ее из рук. Но она ускользает, рассеиваясь, как утренний туман. Гин потеряет ее вместе с Илем. Значит, надо постараться не выпустить Иля. По крайней мере, пока он все ему не расскажет.  
\- Кстати говоря, а ты не думал о том, что вообще не обязательно убивать Айзена? - если бы удалось отговорить Иля от этой самоубийственной затеи - это разом решило бы ровно половину проблемы.  
\- Даже не пытайся его защищать.  
\- Я и не пытаюсь. Я хочу уберечь тебя.  
\- Что, жаль терять такой ценный источник информации? - ухмыляется Ильфорте.  
\- Не без этого, - ответно хмыкает Гин.  
Иль молчит пару минут, потом отвечает:  
\- Заэль для Айзена был ничего не значащей пешкой, которую можно совершенно не задумываясь смахнуть с доски. И поэтому он умрет.  
По тому, как ровно Иль это говорит, Гин понимает, что пытаться отговорить его от покушения пока слишком рано, и меняет тему.  
\- Ваши родители еще живы? - Гин почти уверен в ответе, но ему надо нащупать хоть какую-то почву для дальнейшего поиска рычагов воздействия на Иля. Привязанность к брату очевидна, но она при любом раскладе играет не в пользу Гина.  
\- А? - Иль удивленно вскидывается. - Не знаю. Нет, наверное. Скорее всего. Если бы они узнали о наших кидо-способностях, они бы сдали нас на стирание - и меня, и Заэля.  
\- Но не сдали, - констатирует Гин.  
\- Я сбежал.  
Гин выгибает бровь.  
\- У меня очень рано проявились кидо-способности, - отвечает Иль на невысказанный вопрос, - за годы до первой проверки.  
О как. Гин действительно удивлен и даже не пытается это скрыть. Раньше впервые проверяли в десять лет. Самая первая проверка нацелена в основном на формирование "списков подозрения" - перечня тех, кого во все последующие разы будут проверять с особой тщательностью. Да, иногда и с первого раза находили тех, кого уже можно отправить на стирание, но это случалось крайне редко. А если Иль сбежал из дому до первой проверки, и к тому времени у него уже были достаточно сформировавшиеся способности, позволявшие ему заметить и оценить приближающуюся опасность... Это ж во сколько они у него впервые проявились? В пять, в семь лет?  
И Гин тут же мысленно корректирует свое мнение о возрасте Иля. Дети с кидо-способностями взрослеют гораздо медленнее своих сверстников. И даже в двадцать пять могут еще выглядеть как подростки. И с нынешней внешностью Иля ему может быть хоть все четыреста. Хотя нет, больше сотни не может - как Гин только что выяснил, Ильфорте родился уже после первой революции.  
\- У Заэля тоже рано проявились кидо-способности?  
\- Нет, наоборот, - Иль качает головой. - Ближе к двадцати. Я уже думал, что их у него не будет, но на всякий случай возвращался несколько раз в год и проверял.  
\- Возвращался домой? - уточняет Гин. - А ты к тому времени... - Гин хочет спросить "уже устроился?", но неожиданно задумывается, а каково было мальчишке-беглецу на улицах, как он вообще сумел выжить. Ведь всех сирот и беспризорников при любом задержании в первую очередь проверяли на кидо-способности. Илю достаточно было попасться один раз, и он сейчас уже не был бы кидошником.  
Иль оборачивается к внезапно замолчавшему Гину и догадывается о ходе его мыслей.  
\- Возвращался из Сейтокана. Пока Старк не нашел меня и не забрал туда - мне было сильно не до младшего братца и его проблем.  
\- Сейтокан? - Гин вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
\- Да. Это такое... особое место, создаваемое на пересечении кидо-нитей, но и не являющееся собственно нитью.  
Гин замирает. Неужели это - оно? То, о чем в свое время так и не смог сказать Изуру? А Иль так легко выбалтывает походя?  
\- В Сейтокане находится подполье? - неверяще уточняет он.  
\- Ну, строго говоря, Сейтокан - не один. Их много. Сейтоканом называется любое искусственное подпространственное образование в системе кидо-нитей. Первые экспериментальные Сейтоканы вообще были меньше... - Иль оглядывается, - твоего кабинета. Есть центральный сейтокан, который обычно и называют собственно Сейтоканом. Но и система всех сейтоканов тоже называется Сейтоканом. Да, запутаться можно, - улыбается Ильфорте.  
\- И когда у Заэля проявились способности, ты забрал его в Сейтокан?  
\- Нет, - Иль вздыхает.  
\- Почему?  
\- Сейтокан - достаточно хорошее место, но только если там у тебя есть семья. А подобранным с Земли одиночкам там... сложно.  
\- Но ты же семья Заэля, и ты уже был там. Или одного тебя недостаточно?  
\- Если бы я привел туда Заэля как своего брата, я не смог бы защитить его от Старка. А быть подобранцем на общих основаниях слишком тяжело. Да и Заэль не захотел.  
\- Вот видишь, ты сам признаешь, что Старк был бы опасен для твоего брата, окажись они рядом. Но при этом ради верности Старку ты готов пойти на все, - Гин не может упустить шанса подловить Ильфорте.  
\- Заэль оказался в твоем отряде и погиб, - после секундной паузы парирует тот. - И попробуй сказать, что ты был для него не опасен.  
Мда. Туше.  
Иль молчит. Гин сначала тоже, но потом понимает, что на этом останавливаться нельзя. Или получится, что он как бы признает свою вину.  
\- И как Заэль выжил среди людей?  
\- Примерно так же, как и твой Кира, - пожимает плечами Ильфорте.  
Гина неприятно царапает это "твой". Нет, формально Иль прав: Кира - его, собственный, и он никому его не отдаст. Но то, как это произносит Ильфорте, звучит неправильно.  
\- Кира ушел в армию, - возражает Гин.  
\- Когда? - хмыкает Иль. - Спустя тридцать лет? Так примерно через столько же и Заэль до этого докатился.  
Так-так-так. Иль слишком много знает о Кире. И то, чего знать не должен, и то, чего не знает сам Гин.  
\- Кстати, так никогда и не мог понять, почему, - продолжает Ильфорте. - Но, вероятно, если десятилетиями прикидываться человеком, скрывая свои способности, то потом куда угодно будешь готов забежать.  
\- Так и ты в итоге сюда же пришел, - резонно замечает Гин. - И полугода среди людей не попрятался, как в армии оказался.  
\- Эй! - дергается Иль. - Я - другое дело! Я пришел сюда с конкретной целью.  
\- Ну-ну, - скептически хмыкает Гин. - А откуда ты вообще так много знаешь о Кире?  
\- Хисаги очень легко разговорить, - лукаво улыбается Иль.  
Гин тихо чертыхается. Ильфорте смеется. Гину хочется его придушить - немножко, совсем чуть-чуть. Но сегодня этого лучше не делать. Тем более, Гин не сомневается, Иль еще даст ему повод, и не один. И раз уже они заговорили о Кире... С одной стороны, Гину не нравится сама идея спрашивать об этом у Иля. Но с другой - это может оказаться важным, а сам Кира, скорее всего, не сможет ответить, даже если захочет.  
\- Ты знаешь, почему изгнали Киру? - решившись, спрашивает он.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Иль. - Все знают.  
О как? Гин не ожидал.  
\- Что, Кира был настолько известен в подполье?  
\- Нет. Но суд над ним был более чем громким процессом.  
Гин молчит, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Сенсей Киры - Кария - был одним из самых... человеконенавистнических сенсеев всего Сейтокана.  
\- О да, - печально хмыкает Гин. - Бывший глава полицейского департамента отличался... любовью к ближним. А как Кира вообще к нему попал?  
\- Будешь перебивать - вообще не расскажу, - угрожает Иль. - А Кира - не сможет.  
\- Замолчишь - вытрясу! - Гин в шутку прихватывает Иля руками за шею, изображая озвученное намерение.  
С некоторым усилием, но Иль выворачивается из захвата, вернее, Гин его выпускает.  
\- Кария нашел его еще младенцем - в одном из разрушенных домов тех семей, которые так и не успели уйти в Сейтокан, - все-таки отвечает Иль. - Кстати, кем были его родители - Кария так никогда никому и не сказал. Так что, вероятнее всего - кто-то из врагов самого Карии. И он так отыгрался на их сыночке, лишив его имени и семьи. Что, как я уже говорил, сильно усложняет жизнь в Сейтокане.  
Гин замирает. Кира не знает, кто его родители? Так что же он не спросил... О, да. Он мысленно сам себя одергивает. И как бы это выглядело? "Ичимару-тайчо, вы убили моих родителей, а вы случайно не помните, как их звали? Или не стали обращать внимания на такие несущественные мелочи, как имена очередных жертв?" Но у Гина прекрасная память. Да и Айзен постарался обновить ее совсем недавно.  
\- Так вот, - продолжает Иль. - Кария затеял одно дело - формально полностью самостоятельное. Но де факто об этом знали многие. Старк, например, был вполне в курсе. Ну, и я поэтому тоже знал. Кария хотел возобновить идею террористических кидо-атак - как способ показать человеческой власти, что не все гражданские кидошники еще уничтожены. Если бы ему удалось начать... кто знает, во что бы это вылилось. Но один из его учеников - Кира - предал его и донес о планах своего сенсея другому - Урахаре. В итоге Карию остановили, подполье тогда так и осталось в подполье, а Киру должны были казнить за измену. Но Урахара... ему, конечно, палец в рот не клади и спиной лучше не поворачивайся, но "своих" он не бросает нигде и никогда. Урахара превратил дело Киры в настоящий скандал, который дошел аж до правящей триады. И вместо разбирательства дела одного ученика оно превратилось в принципиальный выбор политики всего Сейтокана на ближайшие десятилетия. И Кария должен был выиграть, Старк тогда входил в правящую триаду. Правда, второй ее член был полностью на стороне Урахары, фактически Урахара на него, то есть на нее, и работал. Но Старк и Кария рассчитывали, что третий будет на их стороне - хотя в другой ситуации он скорее поддержал бы Урахару, но он очень остро относится к вопросам предательства. И поскольку это дело рассматривалось именно в контексте решения судьбы Киры Изуру, предавшего своего сенсея, то Старк был уверен, что победа за ними. Но совершенно неожиданно для всех перед самым вынесением приговора вмешалась мудрая триада - тремя голосами на стороне Киры. И Старк проиграл. А Кире изменили приговор на изгнание. Но зато ради этого Урахаре пришлось засветить свои связи в мудрой триаде. Хотя Старк потерял гораздо больше. Фактически, именно после этого он начал работать над планом ухода из Сейтокана и захвата власти на Земле. - Иль выдыхает после длинного монолога и удивленно смотрит на Гина. - И что, у тебя нет ни единого вопроса?  
\- Я молчу и не перебиваю, как ты и просил.  
Ильфорте возмущенно фыркает.  
\- Да вроде пока и так все понятно - правящая триада правит, мудрая... мудрит, за редким исключением почти не во что не вмешивается. Старк возглавляет местную оппозицию с экстремистскими наклонностями. Кира обламывает ему план дорваться до власти в Сейтокане, и он решает реализоваться на Земле - что мы все здесь последние десять лет и наблюдаем. Какие вопросы? Мне другое интересно, вот вас всех, кто со Старком из Сейтокана ушел - неужели без менто-блоков выпустили?  
\- Нет, - качает головой Ильфорте. - Всем до единого поставили - общий блок, запрет на рассказывание о кидо-нитях, Сейтокане и прочем. Всем, исключая самого Старка. Ну, он же одним из триады был - ему бы никто и не посмел. Да и его слово - оно в Сейтокане по-прежнему много значит.  
\- А как же ты?  
Ильфорте ухмыляется, очень недобро.  
\- Старк-то слово дал самому о тайнах Сейтокана никому не говорить и никому из своих подчиненных блок даже не пытаться снимать. Но я там придумал... в общем, мы кое-что со Старком заранее нахимичили, и в итоге я пару месяцев слегка невменяемым походил, но зато блок встал криво и вскорости сам распался.  
\- То есть Старк знает, что у тебя блока нет?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- А Мурамаса?  
\- Нет, насколько мне известно. А то бы ловил меня... более радикальными мерами. От которых уже нигде не спрячешься. Но вот только Мурамасе и самому лишний раз не хочется их применять. И пока он верит, что даже в бегах я не предам Старка - их не использует.  
Гин колеблется. Но все равно спрашивает. Ильфорте слишком умен, чтобы не понять этого вопроса. Значит, для себя на него у Иля уже есть ответ. И Гину интересно, какой.  
\- А тебе не кажется... что, рассказывая мне обо всем этом, ты уже предаешь Старка?  
Иль вздыхает и смотрит в окно на зарождающуюся зарю.  
\- Если вдруг случится чудо, и Старк таки выживет... Второе подполье занимает отнюдь не последнее место в планах Мурамасы по уничтожению мира. И если этот план провалится, и Старк это даже переживет - он никогда не сможет доказать, что был не в курсе. Его все равно заклеймят мерзавцем и предателем. И по сравнению с этим разглашенная информация о Сейтокане - такая мелочь...  
\- А Мурамаса знает? Ну, про кидо-нити, Сейтокан... Он вообще из Сейтокана или...  
Иль прерывает его на полуслове:  
\- Гин, не пытайся вытянуть из меня информацию про Мурамасу.  
\- А ты не называй меня "Гином"! - огрызается тот.  
Ильфорте хмыкает:  
\- И кстати, раз уже снова зашла речь. Гин, мне плевать на регалии и звания. Я не служу в этой армии. Я лишь использую ее.  
Гин морщится. Ну вот что ж за упрямец? Вцепился в его имя словно клещами.  
\- Помимо прочего, я еще раза в три старше тебя - как минимум, - ворчит Гин.  
Ильфорте удивленно вскидывается, а потом начинает смеяться - так странно и... горько, что Гина передергивает. Да что ж такое?! Он опять ухитряется задеть больнее чем собирался. Ведь был уверен, что уже научился чувствовать Иля. И вот - снова?  
\- Они тоже... всегда были старше и требовали почтения, - сквозь смех истерично всхлипывает Иль и утыкается в плечо Гина.  
Гин не спрашивает, кто такие эти "они". Услышанного сегодня и так достаточно, чтобы додумать ответ.  
\- Извини, - Иль резко перестает смеяться. - Ты здесь ни при чем. Это... мои личные тараканы. И я постараюсь запомнить, что ты не любишь, когда тебя называют по имени.  
\- Не то что бы не люблю...  
\- Называют те, кому это не положено, - уточняет Ильфорте.  
Гин хмыкает и прижимает к себе Иля. Это была долгая ночь.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Айзен, Шухей; упоминание Сасакибе  
> Пэйринги: Гин/Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

Когда Гин просыпается, солнце уже высоко. Молодцы его бойцы - никто не рискнул зайти к капитану, хоть время уже и к обеду. Под боком сонно ворочается Ильфорте. Гин впервые видит его спящим, то есть уже просыпающимся, но все еще таким трогательно-беззащитным, что просто не может удержаться - целует в торчащее посреди шелковых золотистых волн ухо. А потом ведет губами по щеке, чувствуя, как Иль приподнимает голову, не открывая глаз, чуть поворачиваясь, подстраиваясь, и встречает его своими губами на полдороге. Руки его мягко скользят, обвивая Гина за талию, ноги переплетаются с ногами - ни следа от той хищной напряженности, от которой, кажется, даже воздух потрескивал, обжигая разгоряченные тела. Сейчас Иль - воплощенная податливость, бесконечно нежная, ласковая, стелющаяся под Гином и вокруг него, позволяя владеть собой безраздельно. Какой легкий, прозрачный... вкусный мальчик. Гин едва сдерживает желание облизнуться; вместо этого снова приникает к губам Иля, неторопливо смакуя, и чувствует, как ему подаются в ответ - без раздумий, без сопротивления, открыто и бестревожно.  
Какая прекрасная игрушка, думает Гин. И такая… хрупкая.  
Вызов от Айзена, как всегда, приходит некстати. Что еще хуже - вызов для обоих.

В кабинете у Айзена их ждет Шухей. Нехорошо. Айзен улыбается как добравшийся до крынки со сметаной кот. Явно какую-то пакость задумал и наслаждается моментом - когда фигурки на доске уже расставлены, но сама партия еще не началась.  
Гин слишком хорошо знает такой взгляд, и обычно за ним ничего хорошего не следует. Но сейчас чувство опасности молчит. Что означает лишь то, что отдуваться по Айзеновым планам придется Шухею или Ильке. Или обоим.  
\- Ай-яй-яй, Аполло-сан, - генерал показательно укоризненно качает головой, не пряча обманчиво-доброй усмешки. - Что же вы так задержались в отряде Ичимару-тайчо? Я ж вас к нему вроде только на одну миссию откомандировал, а вы в родном отряде уже больше суток не появлялись. Или настолько понравилось?  
\- А вот и понравилось! - с вызовом отвечает Иль, подхватывая и перехватывая подачу Айзена.  
Гин не видит Ильфорте - как и полагается порядочному фукутайчо, Иль стоит на шаг слева за его спиной - но буквально затылком чувствует его ухмылку. Илька, что ж ты творишь? С Айзеном нельзя так. Он тебя без хлеба съест и не подавится.  
Между бровями Айзена пролегает едва заметная складка. Вряд ли Иль, не говоря уже о Шухее, заметит, но Гин видит, что генерал недоволен, хотя и пытается это скрывать.  
\- Опробовал уже нового лейтенанта, Ичимару? - теперь Айзен обращается к нему, сверля проницательным взглядом.  
Вах. А ведь мальчику удалось тебя задеть.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Гин. - Прекрасный боец. Хисаги-тайчо не зря его повысил.  
\- А в постели как? - Айзен ласково улыбается, и Гин понимает, что за следующий уклончиво-формальный ответ придется расплачиваться уже ему.  
\- Так же хорош, как и на поле боя, - ухмыляется он; а ты, Илька, сам себе виноват - нечего было Айзена провоцировать.  
\- Наслышан, наслышан я о ваших боевых подвигах, - кивает Айзен. - А если мальчишка и в постели настолько же ловок... То у нас возникает проблема, господа. Как-то мне жаль такого... всесторонне одаренного лейтенанта обратно в отряд Хисаги-тайчо отдавать. Что скажешь, Ичимару, понравился мальчик? Хочешь забрать его к себе?  
Осторожно, Гин, осторожно. Если скажешь - "да", придется платить. Но если скажешь "нет", Айзен вычеркнет тебя из этой игры и дальше разыграет Ильку между собой и Шухеем. А исход такой партии слишком очевиден.  
\- Хочу, - ухмыляется Гин. - Тем более, у меня так и нет старшего фукутайчо, и даже ни одного претендента не наблюдается. А в отряде у Хисаги есть прекрасный ни-фукутайчо.  
\- Да, Сасакибе - из старых, проверенных бойцов, - кивает Айзен. - Мне не понравилось, когда ты его понизил, Хисаги.  
\- Виноват, Айзен-сама.  
\- Так что, отдашь нынешнего старшего фукутайчо Ичимару-сану? Раз он уж так всеми местами ему ко двору пришелся?  
\- Как вам будет угодно.  
Айзен едва заметно недовольно морщится. Шухей уходит от игры, а Айзен такого не любит.  
\- А вы, Аполло-кун, что скажете? Кого бы из капитанов, Ичимару-тайчо или Хисаги-тайчо, вы бы хотели… - Айзен делает словно бы ненамеренную паузу и довольно заканчивает: - отыметь сегодня у меня в кабинете?  
Шухей бледнеет. Гин вздрагивает. Что, снова? Айзену настолько понравился эксперимент с Тоусеном, что он решил повторить?  
\- Отвечайте Аполло-сан, не тяните, не задерживайте тайчо и генерала, - медовым голосом продолжает Айзен.  
\- Конечно, Гина, - как ни в чем не бывало ухмыляется Ильфорте, - Шухея я как бы уже того… и в отряде имею.  
Ссскотина!!! Гин сжимает кулаки. Ну надо ж так… одной фразой - обоих достать. Причем до самых печенок. Шухей дергается как от пощечины и спадает с лица. И то, что и сам Айзен не ожидал подобного ответа - очень слабое утешение.  
Айзен хмурится.  
\- Яри-яри, Хисаги-тайчо, вот уж не думал, что у вас в отряде настолько плохо с субординацией и дисциплиной.  
Шухей - белее стенки, стоит молча, лишь слегка покачивается, словно после сильного удара под дых. Илька, сволочь, ухмыляется. Айзен думает. Очень опасный расклад.  
\- Хисаги, докажи мне, что я не зря назначил тебя капитаном. Скрути этого наглеца.  
Шухей срывается с места, как отпущенная пружина. Но только Илька - быстрее. Гин еда успевает скользнуть в сторону, чтобы его не снесли. Хисаги в ярости и полон решимости догнать паршивца, но зал совещаний - не тесная спальня, здесь гораздо больше места для маневра. Тем более, Илька немного жульничает: хоть он и не переходит в шунпо, но минимально и с ювелирной точностью использует кидо - то чуть ускоряется, то взбегает по стеночке, то вообще в перекате перепрыгивает через нагоняющего его Шухея.  
\- Аполло-сан, вы забыли, что на территории штаба запрещено применение кидо? - ледяным тоном интересуется Айзен.  
\- Запрещено применение боевых кидо-приемов, - не прекращая уворачиваться от Шухея, возражает Иль. - Пункт три-семь пятого раздела устава.  
Ох, нахал. Цитировать Айзену его же устав в такой ситуации. Нарывается мальчик, ой, нарывается. Хотя - да, формально он прав. Боевого кидо он не применяет.  
\- Ичимару, прекрати это безобразие.  
\- Слушаюсь.  
Гин резко вырывается вперед, на секунду переходя в шунпо - иначе Ильку не поймать, это он видит совершенно четко - и останавливает Ильфорте одним точным ударом. Мог бы ударить в лицо - было бы эффективнее и надежнее. Но Гин бьет в плечо, рискуя, что Илька сможет увернуться. Но тот не уклоняется от удара. То ли и правда не заметил, то ли поддался.  
Гин подхватывает потерявшего равновесие Ильфорте и заворачивает ему руки за спину, надежно перехватывая - теперь точно не сбежит. Но Ильфорте даже не пытается вырываться. Шухей тормозит в паре сантиметров от них, фактически налетая на Гина с Ильфорте.  
\- Хисаги, пшел вон, щенок! - раздраженно приказывает Айзен.  
Ну, хоть у этого хватает ума тихо исчезнуть и не нарываться.  
Айзен подходит к ним. А Гина внезапно накрывает осознанием идеальности этой ситуации. Вот оно - тот шанс, которого ждал Илька. Если он сейчас применит кидо-бомбу - достанет Айзена наверняка. И его тоже. Одним махом размажет по стенкам обоих причастных к смерти его брата.  
Какое-то мгновение Гин колеблется. Если заранее приготовиться уйти в шунпо - у него будет пара секунд форы. Если хоть немного повезет, сможет пережить взрыв.  
Нет. Если Иль поймет, что он готов сбежать, то тогда уж точно использует кидо-бомбу. А такой расклад Гина не устраивает. Выбирая между слепым везением в попытке укрыться от ударной волны и решением Ильфорте, он лучше поставит на Ильку.  
Гин плотнее обхватывает Ильку, прижимая к себе и отсекая все возможности для отступления. Из такой позиции он в шунпо уйти уже не сможет. Иль на мгновение замирает в его руках. Вот же, зарраза. Ну, точно о кидо-бомбе думал.  
Айзен бесцеремонно берет Иля за подбородок и пристально рассматривает, поворачивая в разные стороны. Иль мгновенно меняется - Гин ощущает это по прижимающемуся к нему телу. Иль подается навстречу Айзену, поводит плечами, подбрасывает вперед бедра, буквально источая похотливое желание - как течная сучка. И это не Иль. Это не имеет ничего общего с Илем. Гин уже достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы быть уверенным.  
Айзен наклоняется к губам Иля и целует. Что происходит между ними в поцелуе, Гин не знает, но ощущает, как Иль трется об Айзена, буквально стелится под него.  
Айзен отвешивает Илю пощечину. Дернувшаяся от удара голова больно бьет Гина по зубам. Эй, а мне-то за что? Эх, владыка-владыка, я вас только что от покушения спас, а вы… как всегда.  
\- Шлюха! - выплевывает Айзен.  
Ильфорте лишь ухмыляется - дразняще, призывно, похотливо.  
\- Гин, сотри улыбку с его лица, - с отвращением приказывает генерал, отступая к своему любимому креслу-трону.  
Гин разворачивает Ильфорте лицом к себе - но видит лишь чужую, совершенно незнакомую маску. Ильфорте улыбается и игриво проходится кончиком языка по губам. Он не пытается ни сбежать, ни вырваться, наоборот, облапывает Гина, прижимаясь и буквально вешаясь на него. Гин и сам умеет здорово играть, но это как-то уже чересчур. Не только выражения лица, глаз - все тело Ильфорте до последней клеточки врет каждым своим движением, каждым импульсом, причем врет настолько искусно, что даже Гин не чувствует лжи. Знает, что она здесь есть, но не чувствует. И это его почти пугает. Хотя, с другой стороны, все дело в опыте, его количестве и качестве - если Иль врал Старку почти всю свою сознательную жизнь, постоянно находясь рядом с ним... То в таких навыках нет ничего удивительного.  
Гин бросает Иля на стол, одним рывком срывая с него хакама и резко притягивая к себе. Но Иль, выгибаясь, подается ему навстречу, не переставая улыбаться - хотя Гин хорошо приложил его спиной о стол и за ноги дернул так, что суставы затрещали.  
Ах, так тебе мало? Сейчас получишь больше. Гин резким движением вбивается в Ильку, сразу засаживая на всю глубину. Но тому - как с гуся вода. Гин недобро ухмыляется. Мальчик, а ведь дальше будет хуже.

Гин умеет быть жестоким. Он совершенно точно знает, что Илю больно, очень больно, но тот продолжает улыбаться. И Гину ничего не остается, кроме как улыбаться в ответ. Вот зараза. Ну что ему стоит просто стереть с губ эту самодовольную ухмылку? Айзен же не отступит. И Гину не позволит.  
\- Ичимару, с каких это пор ты перестал выполнять мои приказы? - в голосе Айзена звучат опасные нотки разочарования.  
\- Сейчас все сделаю, Айзен-сама, - покладисто ухмыляется Гин.  
Он надеялся, что эта игра не зайдет настолько далеко, но разочарованный Айзен слишком опасен - для них обоих. И если Иль не хочет уступить, ему придется его заставить. И это Гин тоже умеет.  
Гин берет пояс от своих хакама, переворачивает Иля на живот и связывает ему руки за спиной - плотно перематывая от запястий до локтей и оставляя по свободному концу пояса с каждой стороны. Иль вынужденно выгибается, до предела сводя напряженные плечи - и разогнуться он уже не сможет, пока Гин его не отпустит.  
Гин словно невзначай проводит пальцами по спине Иля, собирая капельки холодного пота - едва касаясь, почти ласково. Иль, ты сам виноват, не надо было злить Айзена. И это - последнее нормальное прикосновение, которое ты сегодня получишь в этом зале. Айзен слишком внимателен. И я больше не смогу тебе подыгрывать. Ни на грамм. Гин очень надеется, что Иль это понимает.  
Верхний конец пояса Гин дотягивает до его шеи и сворачивает в скользящую удавку. Потом переворачивает Ильфорте на спину - с так связанными руками это чертовски больно, а малейшее неосторожное движение грозит вывихом. Но этот гаденыш все еще продолжает ухмыляться. Гин парирует такой же широкой ухмылкой.  
Нижний конец пояса Гин пропускает между ягодиц Иля, туго завязывая на основании члена. Айзен с одобрительным любопытством наблюдает за его манипуляциями. Гин перехватывает пояс у горла, полностью перекрывая доступ кислорода, и, улыбаясь, смотрит в глаза Илю. А ты - попробуй поулыбаться, когда задыхаешься.  
Гин внимательно контролирует состояние Иля и отпускает удавку, лишь когда тот уже почти теряет сознание, позволяет сделать несколько судорожных вдохов, а потом повторяет все с начала - еще раз, и еще. И Иль больше не улыбается.  
Когда полупридушенный Иль уже просто безвольно лежит на столе и даже не пытается дергаться, Гин разводит его ноги и снова начинает в него входить - медленно и методично. Каждое движение Гина заставляет поочередно натягиваться то удавку на шее, то на члене Иля. Он едва слышно хрипит.  
\- А я и забыл, каким ты умеешь быть прекрасным... палачом, - звучит голос Айзена за плечом Гина.  
Он удерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть, но из-за этого более резко толкается в Иля. Тот стонет под ним. А Гин мечтает, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. К черту. Иля потом все равно лечить. Уж лучше закончить жестче, но быстрее. Помогая себе кидо, Гин ускоряет ритм, толкаясь, глубже, быстрее, чаще... Через несколько минут он изливается в Иля. И не давая себе ни малейшей передышки тут же непослушными пальцами начинает распутывает затянувшиеся узлы: первым - на шее. Перерезать бы их одним махом, но холодное оружие в ставке запрещено. Не у Айзена же его личный кинжал просить. Да и не даст, скорее всего.  
Иль лежит молча, не шевелясь. Лишь кидо-зрением Гин может определить, что тот еще в сознании. И кажется, как минимум одну руку он ему таки вывихнул.  
\- Молодец, Ичимару-тайчо, - одобрительно кивает Айзен. - Настоящий капитан - любого фукутайчо объездит и укротит. Что ж, заслужил - бери, владей и пользуйся.  
Гину дурно до тошноты, но он продолжает улыбаться.  
Иль начинает шевелиться и медленно сползает со стола - молчит и не поднимает взгляда. Одной рукой он неловко натягивает хакама и накидывает на плечи косоде.  
Гину очень хочется подойти, помочь, подхватить, обнять. Но он стоит возле трона Айзена, изображая полное безразличие. Да и не уверен, что Илька его не оттолкнет.  
\- Свободны, - небрежно бросает Айзен.  
Они молча выходят и спускаются в приемную, где забирают свои мечи. Проходя мимо центрального входа, одним ударом о косяк Иль вправляет себе плечо и впервые смотрит Гину в лицо. В глазах только ненависть - жгучая, чистая, неистовая ненависть. Гину становится не по себе.  
А в следующую секунду на него несется меч Иля. Гин едва успевает парировать - полувынутым из ножен лезвием. Илька, что ж ты творишь? Гин уходит из-под следующего удара, выполняет обманный маневр, ловит лезвие клинка Иля на свой и резким рывком выбивает оружие у него из рук. Иль пытается броситься на него с голыми руками, но Гин проводит захват, роняет Иля лицом в песок и падает сверху, не давая подняться.  
Из шунпо перед ними выходит Айзен и неприкрыто любуется представленной композицией. Ну, действительно, как он мог пропустить такое шоу, происходящее прямо под его окнами.  
\- Совсем его разбаловал Хисаги-тайчо, - качает головой Айзен, но глаза довольные. - Слыханное ли дело, на собственного капитана с мечом наголо бросаться. Гин, ты уж его перевоспитай, сделай милость.  
\- Перевоспитаю, уж будьте уверены. Правда, Иль-кун? - Гин хватает Иля за волосы и пару раз несильно прикладывает лицом о землю.  
Иль отфыркивается и невнятно мычит. Айзен уходит так же внезапно, как и появился. Все-таки генерал не любит появляться без своей охраны - особенно вне ставки.  
Гин слезает с Иля и позволяет ему встать. Иль отряхивается и молча поднимает выбитый Гином меч. Во взгляде - все та же ненависть, но теперь - более затаенная, глухая.  
Пожалуй, в чем-то это даже хорошо: Айзен доволен - снова навязал Ичимару ненавидящего его лейтенанта. Но вот только так ли он ошибается? Или это все-таки игра? С одной стороны - да, атаки Ильки были минимум на порядок медленнее, чем в тех же жучьих норах. Или это он просто еще не восстановился после вчерашнего... и сегодняшнего? Или специально нападал в полсилы? Гин не знает.  
Иль молча идет за ним, но его взгляд Гин ощущает даже спиной. Кажется, что от него вот-вот хаори задымится. Гин готов к повторению произошедшего на выходе из ставки, но они доходят до отряда, а Иль так и не нападает. Он заходит за Гином в его кабинет. Гин его не приглашал, но и гнать не собирается.  
Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Иль хватает его за грудки, прижимает к ближайшей стеночке и… целует. Гин сначала инстинктивно дергается, а потом обмякает в его руках. Все-таки это была игра. Гин отрывается от губ Ильфорте и заглядывает ему в глаза: усталость, измученность, затаенная боль, но ненависти нет - ни капли, ни грамма.  
Гин с облегчением откидывается на стенку, на секунду опуская веки, и ощущает тонкие руки Ильфорте на своей шее. Гину стоит немалых усилий не дернуться, не попытаться оттолкнуть, не сделать ни единого движения, чтобы вырваться. Он так и не открывает глаз и тщательно следит, чтобы в лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. В том, что Иль не будет всерьез пытаться его задушить, Гин абсолютно уверен, а если и придушит маленько - все правильно, сегодня он это заслужил. Только сердце колотится как бешеное.  
Иль не спешит. Его руки уютно устроились на Гиновой шее - не пытаются сдавить, причинить боль, перекрыть доступ воздуха - просто держат. Но для Гина и этого более чем достаточно. Внутренне замирая, Гин медленно растягивает губы в ухмылке. Знает, что этого сейчас делать не стоит, знает, что сам провоцирует, но не может удержаться. Хватка Ильфорте становится жестче. Гин улыбается еще шире, хотя ему хочется кричать.  
Неожиданно захват исчезает. А спустя секунду Иль утыкается лбом в его плечо. Гин чувствует, как Ильфорте мелко трясет, но не может сдержать облегченного вздоха. Он зарывается дрожащими пальцами в волосы Иля, а второй рукой проходится по напряженной спине, оглаживая и успокаивая.  
Ноги Иля подгибаются, да и Гин не сказать что уж так твердо стоит на своих, хотя стена под лопатками - явное подспорье в этом деле. Но удержать еще и Иля - это уже перебор. И, не разжимая объятий, оба медленно сползают вниз. Да что ж такое? И снова - пол. В третий раз уже. Надо по такому поводу приказать младшим фукутайчо мыть его почаще, что ли - раз уж у Иля так явно выражена вредная привычка регулярно оказываться на нем в обнимку с капитаном.  
\- Не надо злить Айзена. И играть с ним не надо, - шепчет Гин на ухо прижавшемуся к нему Илю.  
\- Ты же сам не дал мне его убить, - глухо отвечает тот ему в плечо.  
\- Кто? Я? - показательно удивляется Гин. - Убивал бы себе на здоровье. Будто кидо-бомбе можно помешать.  
\- Ага, и тебя заодно, - в голосе Иля прорезаются ворчливые нотки.  
\- Так ты ж и собирался. Не далее как пару недель назад, - поддразнивает Гин.  
\- Передумал, - огрызается Иль.  
\- Правильно, нечего покушения на вышестоящих по должности устраивать. О! Кстати, ты же теперь мой фукутайчо, - Гин расплывается в многообещающей улыбке.  
\- Даже не надейся.  
\- Что? - демонстративно огорченно спрашивает Гин. - Все равно подчиняться не будешь?  
\- Нет.  
Тааак, а вот это уже нехорошо.  
\- Иль, - Гин разворачивает его лицом к себе. - Это - уже не шутки. Ты должен...  
\- Никому я ничего не должен! - резко перебивает его Ильфорте.  
Гин секунду задумчиво смотрит на него.  
\- Забудем про «должен», ладно. Сделаешь мне одолжение - так лучше звучит? Или одолжений ты тоже никому не делаешь?  
Иль щурит прозрачные глаза.  
\- В обмен на другое одолжение. Не улыбайся, когда я делаю вид, что хочу тебя задушить.  
Гин приподнимает брови.  
\- Наедине, я имею в виду, - уточняет Иль. И поясняет, улыбаясь краем губ. - Могу не удержаться от искушения.  
\- Договорились, - кивает Гин. - И, кстати, зря ты Шухея обидел.  
\- Переживет, - отмахивается Иль.  
\- Ага, переживет, - ворчит Гин. - Вот только Айзен и так пытается настроить Хисаги против меня. А тут ты еще… ему подыгрываешь.  
\- Извини, не подумал. - Иль виновато опускает взгляд и тут же вскидывается с озорными чертиками в глазах. - Будем исправлять?  
\- Заметь, ты это предложил. Будет больно. Во всех смыслах.  
\- Да уж не маленький, понимаю, - хмыкает Ильфорте.  
\- Но не сегодня, - решает Гин.  
Иль смотрит ему в глаза, и Гину кажется, что в этом взгляде мелькает благодарность - впрочем, тут же сменяющаяся лукавством. Иль тянется к нему губами, промахивается и целует подбородок, старательно делая вид, что так и задумывалось, да. Второй раз - без промаха, и Гин чувствует на губах, а потом и во рту шальной язычок Иля, дразнящий, ласкающий, провоцирующий на большее - вот только на большее нет сил ни у одного из них. Ну и ладно, думает Гин, в жизни надо иногда и просто целоваться.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Шухей; упоминание Айзена и Киры  
> Пэйринги: Гин/Ильфорте, Шухей/Ильфорте, Гин/Шухей  
> Рейтинг: NC-21

Шухей заходит к Гину в кабинет; взгляд настороженный, сосредоточенный - словно не к родному тайчо, пусть и бывшему, зашел, а к врагу какому.  
Ах, нехорошо. Обрабатывает Айзен Хисаги, и успешно обрабатывает. Так гляди, пару месяцев пройдет - уже без раздумий по одному только слову владыки будет на бывшего капитана кидаться.  
\- Вы просили зайти, Ичимару-тайчо?  
\- А то без приглашения тебя и не дождешься... Хисаги... тайчо, - Гин специально делает две паузы.  
Шухей морщится.  
Что, не нравится? Сам же первый начал.  
\- Мне показалось, или ты как-то слишком расстроился из-за уведенного у тебя лейтенанта? Или, может, даже обиделся... на меня? - Гин внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Что вы, тайчо, - Шухей краснеет и отводит взгляд.  
\- Ай-яй-яй, Хисаги, нехорошо врать своему капитану. Пусть и бывшему, - Гин подходит к нему вплотную и дразняще проводит пальцами по напряженной скуле, слегка царапая.  
Шухей сразу инстинктивно подается навстречу его рукам, но спустя мгновение отшатывается. Совсем нехорошо. Чтобы Хисаги - да от него шарахался? Айзен-сама, что ж вы делаете с мальчиком? Ведь знал, что специально стараетесь, обрабатываете, но не думал, что ваши успехи зашли настолько далеко. Гин ухмыляется, чуть наклоняется и целует Шухея - попробуй только от этого отстранись. А чтоб не дать ни малейшего шанса, если вдруг и надумает - обхватывает за плечи, второй рукой за затылок притягивая к себе.  
Пара секунд, и от напряженной настороженности не остается и следа - Шухей уже трется о него, прижимается бедрами и вовсю пользуется шансом облапить бывшего капитана - разве что только под косоде пока не залезает.  
Гин со смехом разрывает поцелуй, а Шухей стонет ему в ухо:  
\- Таайчо...  
Гин ускользает из его объятий.  
\- Мы здесь не одни, Хисаги.  
Шухей озирается, только теперь замечая Иля, подпирающего дальнюю стенку за шкафом, и сразу же мрачнеет.  
\- А этот... что здесь делает? - Шухей буквально выплевывает из себя слова.  
\- Ну, он же теперь мой фукутайчо. Для него вполне естественно находиться в кабинете своего капитана. Или ты уже успел позабыть, Хисаги?  
Шухей дергается, делая попытку уйти, но рука Гина на его плече держит крепко, а вырваться из захвата он пока не пытается.  
Гин манит Ильфорте пальцем к ним и коротко приказывает:  
\- Раздевайся.  
Шухей вздрагивает. Иль отлепляется от стеночки и, ухмыляясь, делает пару шагов вперед:  
\- Как прикажете, тайчо.  
Ну надо же, и вежливость внезапно прорезалась - какой сюрприз. Заранее ни способ, ни сценарий утешения Шухея они не оговаривали. Так что каждый шаг Иля для Гина тоже вполне себе неожиданность. Как и для Иля - Гинов.  
Шухей переводит ошарашенный взгляд с Иля на Гина и обратно. Гин поощрительно ухмыляется ему в лицо. Все правильно, Хисаги, никакого подвоха нет. Это - для тебя.  
Не переставая улыбаться, Иль начинает медленно снимать с себя косоде. Откидывая голову, он проводит тонкими пальцами по телу, проходится до уже оголившегося плеча, лаская себя, медленно перебирает пальцами... Потом они спускаются ниже, проходятся по груди, задерживаясь на сосках...  
Ах, паршивец! Даже у Гина встает. У Шухея же - разве что не пар из ушей. Он уже готов сорваться, но пока Гин его держит. А Илька продолжает развлекаться, устраивая настоящий стриптиз. И улыбается - провокационно и соблазнительно. Зараза как она есть.  
Когда Иль ослабляет пояс хакама и начинает медленно стягивать их на уже почти оголившиеся бедра, Гин понимает, что одной рукой Шухея уже не удержать, и убирает ее с плеча Хисаги. Тот срывается с места, как выпущенная из лука стрела, вихрем проносится по комнате, подхватывая Ильку и с размаху впечатывая его спиной в многострадальный шкаф. Одним рывком срывает с него уже почти снятые хакама, вторым раздвигает, подхватывает руками за бедра, прилаживает под себя и одним резким движением входит в Иля - насколько видно Гину, сразу почти на всю длину. Иль едва заметно морщится - на одно мгновение, а потом снова улыбается. С глухим рычанием Шухей начинает ожесточенно толкаться в него, работая бедрами.  
Илька смеется - тихо и, на первый взгляд, едва ли не довольно. И этот смех еще больше заводит Шухея. Его толчки становятся резче, глубже и быстрее. А Гин ловит себя на мысли, что никогда не слышал нормального смеха Ильки - только так, когда за ложью и масками настоящего Ильку почти не рассмотреть. Шкаф шатается. Гин с тревогой смотрит на кипы старых отчетов на нем - если они сейчас сверху упадут на Шухея с Илькой... как-то нехорошо получится.  
Но Шухей кончает быстро - раньше, чем отчеты или сам шкаф успевают сдаться под его напором. На несколько секунд он затихает, прижимаясь к Ильке и продолжая вдавливать его в шкаф, а потом, не отпуская его разведенных бедер, тащит Ильку к столу Гина и бросает на него.  
Эдак он мне тут всю мебель переломает, с начинающим проявляться глухим раздражением думает Гин. Правильно, о мебели сейчас думать проще, чем об Ильке.  
Шухей раскладывает Ильку на столе, разворачивая, подвигая к себе, не давая ни единого шанса укрыться от лихорадочно шарящих по его телу рук, от похотливого взгляда, горячих губ, целующих везде: жадно и беспощадно. И оставляющих за собой цепочку следов-засосов на теле Ильки, а чуть позже появляются и небольшие кровоподтеки - поцелуи переходят в укусы.  
Иль откидывается и, улыбаясь, смотрит на Гина. Гин улыбается ему в ответ. Несколько минут - и у Шухея опять стоит. И он снова начинает вбиваться в Ильфорте - жестко, напористо и безжалостно, ведь Хисаги иначе не умеет.  
Поджарые загорелые ягодицы Шухея, ритмично движущиеся между разведенных светлых бедер Ильки неожиданно заводят Гина, возвращая уже было схлынувшее возбуждение. Ладно, Хисаги, ты сам виноват в своей жадности. Гин предпочел бы сейчас Ильку, но до того сейчас не добраться. Поэтому пока и сойдет и Шухей. Гин подходит к Хисаги и пристраивается сзади.  
Двигаясь в Шухее, поверх его плеча он смотрит в улыбающиеся глаза Ильки - светлые, прочти прозрачные, одновременно такие близкие и такие неимоверно далекие. А Иль не халтурит - не только на губах играет его фирменная полупрезрительная улыбка, в глазах она тоже есть - Шухей это тоже видит и с еще большим остервенением бьется в Иля. А Гина улыбка Иля возбуждает куда больше, чем мускулистое и сильное тело Шухея, в которое он входит.  
Они с Хисаги кончают почти одновременно. Как только Гин от него отстраняется, Шухей рывком сдергивает Ильку со стола, почти швыряя в объятия Гина. И тут же присоединяется сам - пару минут грубых ласк, и у него снова стояк, и он опять начинает толкаться в Иля - но теперь Гин на собственной шкуре ощущает силу и мощь каждого рывка Хисаги, чувствует даже через разделяющее их тело.  
Иль зажат между ними - он движется в такт, подмахивает, стонет, насаживается на Шухея, всем своим видом показывая, что ему это нравится, что он получает от этого удовольствие. Врет не только улыбкой, не только глазами, всем телом врет - каждой клеточкой. А врет ли? Все, что Гин сейчас видит, ощущает и чувствует, вступает в противоречие с тем, что он знает. А действительно ли он знает Ильку?  
Судорожно дернувшись, Хисаги в очередной раз кончает в Иля, выходит из него, дергает на себя и одним движением разворачивает к Гину спиной. Подхватывает Иля под ноги, поднимая на себя и, фактически, подставляя под Гина. Типа, пользуйтесь, тайчо, теперь ваша очередь? Какой верный и заботливый песик. Ну чисто добычу притащил. Интересный сценарий. Не то что бы Гину он так уж нравился, но Иль улыбается, Шухей доволен, а ему-то тогда чего возражать?  
Гин начинает медленно входить в Иля. Он скользкий и очень свободный. Даже через разделяющего их Иля руки Хисаги дотягиваются до плеч Гина, впиваясь пальцами и оставляя царапины…  
Гин изливается в Иля и целует во влажный от пота затылок. Но Хисаги уже вырывает Ильку из его рук и поворачивает спиной к себе. Это повторяется несколько раз, пока Гин не решает немного изменить правила. Теперь он держит прижимающегося к нему спиной Иля, а Шухей трахает его спереди, закинув его ноги себе на плечи. Иль, фактически, висит между ними. Он откидывается на плечо Гина, его волосы стекают на обнаженную Гинову спину, щекоча и дразня. По губам Иля блуждает мягкая, почти безмятежная улыбка.  
Неожиданно с пугающей ясностью Гин понимает, что Илька уже в полуобмороке. Так, пора это прекращать.  
Шухей в очередной раз выходит из Ильки и снова начинает его жадно целовать, впиваясь пальцами, словно хочет забраться Ильке под кожу.  
\- Тааайчо… - умоляющий взгляд Шухея поверх плеча Иля. - А давайте… возьмем его вместе, одновременно… Он растянутый, в него влезет… Тайчо…  
Ох, Хисаги... Гин улыбается немеющими губами. И что у тебя вечно фантазия просыпается так не вовремя. Вот как надо - не дождешься, а тут... Гин ощущает, как под его руками... нет, Иль не вздрагивает, но сначала замирает - на мгновение, а потом так и не отмирает. До этого свободное и раскованное тело Иля словно деревенеет.  
А взгляд Хисаги не пускает, держит, просит, умоляет - как у побитого щенка, виляющего хвостиком в отчаянной надежде на хозяйскую ласку.  
\- Тааайчо, пожалуйста...  
И Гин кивает, улыбаясь ему, Шухею. И он очень рад, что Илька этого не видит.  
Он разворачивает Иля к себе. Тот все еще улыбается, но уже только одними губами. А в глазах - почти паника. Гин проходится губами по его лицу, закрывая глаза поцелуями и едва касаясь влажных ресниц. Иль, ты же помнишь, ты сам это предложил, а теперь уже слишком поздно отступать. Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, и скоро это закончится. Гин не может сказать этого вслух, но надеется, что его губы говорят за него.  
Он подхватывает Иля под ноги, поднимая и устраивая у себя на руках. Да, ему так будет неудобнее, но Илю - проще. Ну, или Гину хочется в это верить. Хисаги обхватывает Иля со спины, еще плотнее прижимая его к Гину.  
Иль висит между ними - больше на Гине, но Шухей удерживает обоих. Гин склоняется к Илю, снова целуя его, теперь уже в губы, раздвигая их своим языком и входя в его рот, и старается не думать о том, что это - лишь способ не видеть его глаз.  
Гин начинает теряться в вихре окутывающих его ощущений. Пальцы Хисаги на его члене, обхватывающие, направляющие и вводящие его в Иля. Член Шухея, плотно прижимающийся к его члену. Плотный горячий Илька, облегающий их обоих так тесно, что, кажется, дальше не протолкнуться ни на миллиметр - или это только кажется. Чужой ритм, подхватывающий его и ведущий за собой, не дающий ни единого шанса ни остановиться, ни передохнуть. Рот Иля под его губами, тело Иля, прижатое к нему, ноги Иля, сжимающие коленями его плечи… Ноги Шухея, сплетающиеся с его ногами, руки Шухея - достающие, кажется, везде, жадные, шарящие, ненасытные…  
Стоп. Надо выделить самое главное - податливый рот Иля. Здесь Илька его и только его. Главное - целовать, не останавливаясь, выпивать каждый стон, каждый всхлип, не давая отвлекаться, задумываться, чувствовать что-либо еще, кроме ласкающих его губ Гина, кроме входящего в него языка; суметь так завладеть его вниманием, чтобы затмить все остальное.  
И они снова кончают одновременно. С Шухеем. А хотелось бы с Илькой. Но в прижатом к животу Гина члене Ильки лишь едва заметна эрекция, и до разрядки тому еще очень далеко, если о ней вообще может идти речь.  
Шухей выходит из Иля резко, и так же резко разжимает руки, удерживающие их обоих. Чтобы самому не свалиться, Гину приходится тоже отпустить Иля. И он медленно сползает по Гину на пол - Гин все же придерживает его за плечи, не давая просто упасть.  
Зато Шухей доволен как вволю оторвавшийся мартовский кот. Вернее, был доволен, пока не обернулся - он видит Иля, вцепившегося в ноги Гина, и резко меняется в лице.  
Он подходит, хватает Иля за волосы, буквально отдирая от Гина, и тянет к себе. Иль безвольно подается за рывком, а Гину почти физически больно видеть эту беспомощность, настолько нетипичную для тела Иля.  
Хисаги раздвигает пальцами губы Иля и просовывает в них свой снова стоящий член, начиная методично толкаться ему в рот, вжимая в себя лицо Иля и придерживая его голову обеими руками.  
Теперь Шухей ничего не просит - словами. Только взглядом. Тайчо, вы же со мной? Со мной, а не с ним? Хоть раз выберите меня, тайчо. Полностью поддержите только меня, тайчо.  
Гин и так уже зашел слишком далеко. Эта безумная игра давно вышла из-под контроля, но надо доводить ее до конца. На негнущихся ногах он делает шаг вперед, нагибается и, подхватывая руками под плоский живот, поднимает полусидящего на полу Ильку. Жестко впиваясь пальцами в бедра и разводя ягодицы, Гин насаживает его на свой член, первым же движением вводя его в Ильку до самого основания.  
Хисаги вбивается Илю в рот. Гин входит в него сзади. Тело Иля безвольной тряпичной куклой дергается между ними.  
С каждым движением Гин ощущает, насколько в Иле слишком свободно, слишком мокро... Гин чувствует стекающие по его ногам струйки чужой крови и понимает, что возбуждение начинает спадать. И он смотрит в глаза Шухею. Забыть об Иле. Его здесь нет. Не важно, во что входит его член и что держат его руки. Здесь есть только Шухей. И его взгляд - жадный, яростный, неистовый. Гин прекрасно понимает, о чем думает сейчас Хисаги. Не важно, в ком его член, мысленно он трахает его, Гина. И они опять кончают одновременно.  
Шухей снова резко выходит из Иля, отпуская его, и в этот раз Гин полностью повторяет его движения и позволяет Илю упасть. С глухим стуком тело Иля врезается в пол. И Гину кажется, что этот звук отдается у него в позвоночнике.  
Хисаги одевается. Медленно. Гину очень хочется хотя бы оглянуться на Иля. Но - нельзя. Слишком дорого им встала эта игра.  
\- Спасибо, тайчо, - Шухей уходит.  
Иль лежит там, где и упал - в той же позе лицом в пол. Под ним медленно расползается лужа крови - небольшая, но и этого более чем достаточно.  
Гину страшно. Страшно подойти, перевернуть, увидеть его лицо… А еще страшнее - просто стоять и ничего не делать. Он оседает на пол рядом с Илем. Даже не пытаясь справиться с трясущимися руками, Гин обхватывает Иля за плечи, аккуратно переворачивая и устраивая у себя на коленях. Бледное, осунувшееся, измученное, но - спокойное лицо. Подрагивающими пальцами Гин проводит по щеке Иля, словно невзначай легко касаясь нежной кожи под глазами - сухо, только ресницы чуть влажные.  
Иль так и не открывает глаз, но кончик губ дергается в намеке на улыбку.  
От накатившего облегчения к горлу подступает дурнота.  
Ресницы Иля дрожат, и Гин понимает, что Иль сейчас посмотрит на него. Гину до крика хочется закрыться, спрятаться, убежать, не видеть…  
Иль открывает глаза. Ничего. Усталость и боль, больше ничего. Ни обиды, ни ненависти, ни злости… Прозрачный, светлый, хотя и немного плывущий взгляд.  
Гин утыкается в макушку Иля, целуя ее дрожащими губами. Все хорошо, теперь все будет хорошо. Осталось только вылечить. Гин подтягивает Иля чуть повыше и поудобнее перехватывает. Пальцы Гина осторожно скользят вниз, ощупывая, легкими касаниями и точечным применением кидо запуская процессы регенерации тканей.  
\- Сами лечим, сами калечим? - тихо выдыхает Иль ему в плечо. - Тьфу, то есть, наоборот.  
Гин едва слышно хмыкает и улыбается - впервые совершенно искренне за сегодняшний вечер. Если Иля хватает язвить, значит, все действительно в порядке. Ну, насколько это вообще возможно в данной ситуации.

Иль лежит в его руках - прижавшись к нему всем телом, в буквальном смысле укутавшись в него. Гину не хочется уходить, но на сегодня они договорились о встрече с Кирой. Гину чертовски не нравится идея оставлять Иля одного, но с Кирой они не виделись уже неделю. А после каждой сорванной встречи потом слишком сложно договориться о месте и времени следующей. И каждый раз это снова риск, а напрасно рисковать Кирой Гин не будет. Даже ради Иля. Поэтому он осторожно встает, отнимает от себя руки Ильфорте и бесшумно выходит, не скрипнув ни одной половицей. Хотя в общем-то красться нет смысла, Гин знает, что Илька не спит.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте, Шухей; упоминание Айзена  
> Пэйринги: Шухей/Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: NC-21

Дверь тихо скрипит, и Гин придерживает ее рукой - нет смысла шифроваться, Кира всегда тщательно выбирает точки для встреч, да и от самого Киры прятаться смысла нет, но Гину всегда хочется попытаться поймать его врасплох. Пробраться в комнату, зайти со спины, прихватить за плечи под испуганное "Ой!", заглянуть в расширенные глаза, полюбоваться, как тревога тут же сменяется живой, теплой радостью от встречи… ущипнуть за нос. Впрочем, ущипнуть можно в любом случае, а сам факт встречи с Кирой - уже достаточный повод для радости, так что грех жаловаться.  
Гин не успевает войти в пыльную гостиную, как руки Киры обхватывают его за шею, а губы Киры нащупывают его губы, требовательно, жадно, настойчиво… Вот ведь соскучился, чуть ли не растроганно думает Гин. Кто бы говорил, впрочем.  
Кира привычно охватывает его за плечи - Гин ощущает легкое покалывание от начинающегося энерго-перехода и тоже изменяет структуру собственного тела, превращая его в чистую энергию. Легкий рывок, пара секунд искрящегося бытия-небытия, и они оказываются уже в совершенно другой комнате на другом конце города, если не вообще на другом континенте - Гин не знает, да это и не важно. Пока. Вот бы самому научиться ходить по кидо-нитям - то-то был бы для Киры сюрприз.  
Они целуются долго, сосредоточенно, чувственно, и руки обоих - одновременно - украдкой проходятся про бокам партнера, ощупывая, проверяя, все ли в порядке? Не ранен ли, не болит ли где… они сталкиваются руками и Гин тихо фыркает, не разрывая поцелуя. Все в порядке, Кира в порядке, да и не должно быть иначе - Старк не садист, и синяков не любит, и с любовниками своими обращается в меру бережно… Гин знает, да, Иль говорил. Иль.  
Он замирает на долю секунды, потом, очнувшись, продолжает, надеясь, что Кира не уловит этой мимолетной заминки. Еще минуты две они просто стоят и наслаждаются вкусом друг друга, а потом Кира, перебравшись губами выше и чмокнув его напоследок в кончик носа, отстраняется и смотрит на него очень внимательно.  
\- Рассказывайте, тайчо.  
Вот же… телепат.  
\- Что тут рассказывать, Изуру, - вздыхает он, глядя на Киру из-под полуопущенных ресниц. - Встал, позавтракал, почистил зубы, сделал разнос подчиненным, позавтракал второй раз…  
\- Тайчо, - Киру не так-то просто сбить с мысли, он если вцепится, то не отстанет, пока не вытянет всю правду. - Я же чувствую, что-то не так. Что?  
\- Я соскучился, Изуру, - с притворной обидой тянет Гин. - Я так ждал этого вечера, весь извелся, можно так выразиться, а ты мне тут допрос с пристрастием устраиваешь. Давай лучше еще раз поцелуемся, - он игриво проводит пальцами по распахнутому воротнику Киры, добирается до пуговиц и начинает неторопливо расстегивать одну за другой. - Или не только поцелуемся..  
Кира ласково, но решительно убирает его руки и снова смотрит в глаза.  
\- Это… снова Айзен?  
\- Как будто кроме Айзена у меня не может быть проблем, - Гин снова вздыхает и перебирается руками на пояс Киры, обнимая его за талию и притягивая к себе. Кира хмурится.  
\- У вас проблемы?  
\- Не у меня, Изуру, и в этом главная проблема.  
Кира молчит, думая, и Гин прямо-таки воочию видит, как тот выбирает между двумя оставшимися именами, не зная, каким попадет в точку. Гин решает избавить его от выбора.  
\- Оба, Изуру. Оба.  
Кира увлекает его за собой к кровати, забирается на нее с ногами и прислоняется спиной к стене, укладывая Гина головой себе на колени. Тот не сопротивляется, бездумно глядя в потолок и отдаваясь мягким рукам, перебирающим его волосы.  
\- Изуру, я говорил тебе, что я дурак?  
\- Было дело, тайчо.  
\- Так вот, я не только дурак, я еще и сволочь, Изуру. Запомни это, потому что сам я вечно забываю.  
\- Тайчо, - руки Киры проходятся по плечам Гина, спускаются ниже по рукам и нащупывают синяки, оставленные Шухеем. Кира секунду молчит, осмысливая.  
\- Что у вас случилось?  
Гин все так же смотрит в потолок, мимо Кириного лица - в глаза ему он смотреть сейчас не готов.  
\- Я отдал Ильфорте Шухею, - тихо говорит он.  
Руки Киры чуть замирают, потом снова поглаживают его по плечам.  
\- Зачем, тайчо? - Кире не обязательно знать ответ, да и вряд ли ему хочется его знать, но не спросить он не может - Гину нужно выговориться. Все возвращается на круги своя, Изуру, колесо судьбы проворачивается, меняя местами верх и низ, тех, кто говорит, и тех, кто слушает.  
\- Я понял, что теряю Шухея, Изуру. Айзен почти забрал его у меня. Почти. Я не мог позволить себе оступиться еще раз. Хотя что это я, - Гин невесело усмехается. - Мог, конечно. Но не стал. И пострадал Ильфорте.  
Кира не пытается его утешать, да и незачем это - отмотай кто-нибудь время назад, Гин, скорее всего, поступил бы точно также. А может, и нет. Кто теперь знает.  
Вместо этого Кира легонько подталкивает его голову коленом.  
\- Идите. Идите к нему, тайчо.  
\- Ты меня прогоняешь, Изуру? - Гин пытается показаться обиженным, понимая, насколько смешными кажутся сейчас его попытки разрядить атмосферу. Кира, впрочем, не смеется, ни над шуткой, ни над самим Гином. Кира серьезен, и в глазах у него - принятое решение.  
\- Изуру...  
\- Когда я… когда мне было плохо, вы всегда приходили ко мне.  
Гин замолкает.  
\- Не всегда, Изуру. Реже, чем мне хотелось бы.  
\- Но приходили, - Кира упрямо закусывает губу. - А у него… у Ильфорте нет никого, кто бы к нему пришел. Ему сейчас плохо. Ему нужно, чтобы кто-то… был. Подержал за руку, или хотя бы просто посидел рядом. Иначе все окончательно потеряет смысл.  
\- Откуда ты, - начинает Гин и сам себя останавливает. Ну конечно.  
Кира мягко, но решительно выбирается из-под него, и Гин нехотя сползает с кровати следом за ним.  
\- Тайчо, вы...  
Гин притягивает к себе Киру и обнимает, крепко-крепко.  
\- Спасибо, Изуру, - шепчет он Кире на ухо.  
\- …на следующей встрече мне за все ответите, - договаривает Кира, и Гин смеется, борясь с желанием тут же опрокинуть его обратно на кровать - кто сказал, что язвительность не кинк?

* * *  
Еще только заходя в кабинет, Гин слышит странные звуки со стороны спальни. У него внутри все холодеет. Один рывок - Гин распахивает дверь, да так и замирает на пороге.  
Распростертый на кровати Иль с задранными на плечи Хисаги ногами, и сам Шухей, остервенело вбивающийся в него раз за разом, в беспощадном, жестком ритме. Гин как завороженный смотрит на узкие бедра Хисаги, двигающиеся с неумолимостью механического пресса. В звенящей тишине Гин слышит каждый влажный хлюпающий звук, с которым Хисаги входит в Иля и выходит из него - кровать под ними не скрипит, хотя вот именно сейчас - то лучше бы скрипела.  
Его прихода Шухей не замечает - то ли не услышал, то ли настолько занят делом, что не обращает внимания ни на что вокруг. Первый порыв - броситься к Шухею, оторвать его от Ильки и вмазать по зубам - Гин давит усилием воли. Шухей почти готов кончить, Гин видит это, а пара лишних минут для Ильки уже ничего не изменит...  
И тут Гин замечает, как по щеке Иля стекает слеза. Ксоооо... Чертовы кидошники-подпольщики с их привычкой пользоваться кидо-зрением чуть ли не чаще обычного. И Гин понимает, что хотя глаза у Ильки плотно зажмурены, он видит его - видит с той самой первой секунды, как Гин появился на пороге комнаты. Даже раньше - тонкие отрядные стены для кидо-зрения не преграда.  
Хисаги кончает, вздрагивая всем телом и бурно изливаясь в Иля - даже от порога Гин ощущает его запах.  
Одним махом Гин преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и хватает Шухея за шкирку. Тот медленно, словно заторможенный, оборачивается к Гину - мгновенно посеревшее лицо, расширившиеся зрачки, побелевшие дрожащие губы... Видимо, он и правда сейчас страшен - мелькает отстраненная мысль; Гин никогда в жизни не видел такого ужаса на лице Шухея, хотя у того хватало поводов бояться.  
Рывок в шунпо; Гин ударом ноги открывает входную дверь и выбрасывает Хисаги в ночную темноту - только кусты трещат, больше ни звука. Но для Гина это сейчас абсолютно не важно - одним рывком закрыть дверь и остаться наедине с... Второй раз за ночь Гину страшно подойти к Илю, и он буквально заставляет себя сделать это. Десяток шагов - от входа в кабинет до центра спальни, но преодолеть их сложнее, чем без шунпо взобраться на крутой обрыв.  
Гин опускается возле кровати на пол и молча утыкается лбом в прохладное Илькино бедро. Ему нечего сказать. А сделать... он уже сделал, все, что мог, и - не сделал тоже.  
Спустя вечность - хотя на деле проходит едва ли более получаса, чувство времени Гину пока еще никогда не изменяло - тонкие пальцы Иля неуверенно зарываются Гину в волосы, не притягивая, но и не отталкивая, просто обозначая свое присутствие. Можно выдохнуть. Но и только - ни на что другое Гин сейчас не осмелится.  
Гин так сидит до утра. С рассветом он тихо встает и бесшумно уходит - сегодня у их отряда очередная миссия в норах. К их возвращению Илька уже ведет себя так, как будто ничего не случилось, упорно изображая показательного лейтенанта - даже несколько отчетов для Айзена подготовил. Он явно не хочет возвращаться к произошедшему, да и Гин особо желанием не горит - ему по-прежнему нечего сказать.  
А вечером Илька уходит ночевать к себе. Впервые за все свое пока недолгое пребывание в отряде Гина. И в этом даже можно найти некоторый плюс. Ибо то, что новенький лейтенант все ночи проводит исключительно в капитанской постели, по большому счету совершенно неправильно. С точки зрения субординации, прежде всего.

* * *  
Все, что говорил ему Айзен-сама, все его слова, правильные, дельные, завораживающие своей логичностью, все доводы и упреки, все похвалы и наущения - все это вмиг слетает с него как шелуха, когда тайчо его целует; слетает и уносится к чертям, и остаются, как прежде, только они двое - Ичимару и его лейтенант. Как в старые добрые времена, просто и понятно. Отдаться этому поцелую, прижаться всем телом, вдохнуть запах капитана - как же он соскучился по этому запаху, по этим насмешливым губам, каждое прикосновение которых бьет, словно током…  
\- Мы здесь не одни, Хисаги.  
Ксо! Да какая же сволочь посмела…  
Ах, вот какая.  
Гин улыбается, подзывает Аполло ближе, приказывает раздеться. Шухей смотрит на все это, не понимая - что, зачем, откуда? Это... мне, тайчо? Вы серьезно? Вы...  
Аполло начинает раздеваться, и Шухей забывает все, что хотел спросить.  
Он никогда не понимал сути стриптиза; какой смысл раздеваться медленно, если можно быстро? Но зрелище, которое разворачивается прямо перед его носом - ну правда же, на расстоянии руки, протянуть, хватануть и уложить! - не может не притягивать взгляд. Ильфорте, как умелый фокусник, вытворяет пальцами такие вещи, что Шухей какое-то время зачарованно следит за его движениями, как ребенок, не пытаясь разгадать секрета, просто позволяя себе на секунду поверить в то, что магия существует, а конфетка появится прямо из воздуха.  
Но - только на секунду. Зачем ждать конфеты, если можно взять самому?  
Ильфорте стонет под ним так, что у Шухея от возбуждения даже волосы на затылке дыбом встают; вот же похотливая сучка! Хочешь? На тебе! На еще! Еще, еще, еще… это тело такое тощее, кожа да кости, но какое же вкусное, твою мать, какое же горячее, узкое, тесное, как жадно подается навстречу, будто с самого утра только и мечтало быть оттраханным насквозь, а теперь мечты сбываются, да, я исполню все твои мечты, одну за другой, а потом еще раз по кругу, пока ты еще дышишь, пока ты еще шевелишься, пока…  
Пока улыбаешься.  
Эта гребаная улыбка маячит перед глазами Шухея все время, сколько бы он ни вбивался в Ильфорте, не щадя ни себя, ни его. Улыбка, так похожая на капитанскую. И к лучшему, может, так было бы проще видеть в нем Ичимару, но на самом деле - не проще. Мешает. Раздражает. Бесит, до кровавых пятен в глазах. Я могу представлять тебя кем угодно, но не смей воровать у него эту улыбку, это его улыбка, а ты - только кукла, подобие, инструмент, инструменту не позволено, не положено улыбаться, тем более - так, так похоже, боооги, как же похоже, еще, еще, еще!  
О самом капитане он вспоминает далеко не сразу, только когда случайно скользит по нему затуманенным взглядом, и тут же, от одного взгляда на это спокойное, улыбающееся (мать его) лицо - новая волна возбуждения, желания… благодарности. Тайчо, я за вас - хоть в ад, только бы... только бы вы были со мной. Вы же будете?  
И когда Гин кивает, Шухей думает, что, если бы он, Шухей, сейчас вдруг умер, это было бы совсем не страшно.  
Но пока он живой, и даже более чем; уж по крайней мере более, чем тело, в которое он вбивается с новой силой, раз за разом, без передышки. Он думает про капитана, стоящего перед ним, и капитана, стонущего под ним; капитанское раздвоение Шухея не пугает, он привык, Гина всегда было так много в его жизни, гораздо больше, чем всего другого и всех других; и он хотел бы, чтобы в жизни Гина тоже было много Шухея, вот только почему-то не получается. Он думает про белобрысого ублюдка, именно так, не по имени - слишком велик шанс нечаянно выдохнуть вслух, а Гину не надо этого слышать, Гин все еще переживает, Шухей же умный, Шухей по глазам видит...  
А еще он думает, просто не может не думать про Ильфорте, которого тоже не следовало бы называть по имени, иначе все станет слишком сложно, но - он не может. Не может обезличить до конца, перестать воспринимать как человека, слишком упрямо тот цепляется за свою индивидуальность, и это тоже бесит Шухея, но в то же время... ну, что-то еще. Шухей еще не додумал, что именно, и не уверен, что хочет, делать всегда проще, чем думать, правильно? Подумает он потом, у себя в комнате. Может быть.  
Он уже собирается уходить, но оборачивается и видит Ильфорте, вцепившегося Гину в ноги, руки тайчо на его плечах… боги, они снова вместе, даже после всего, и опять, опять без него!  
Острая горечь обиды, и тут же - новая волна возбуждения.  
На этот раз он трахает капитана лицом к лицу. Неважно. Что бы ни встало между ними, тайчо будет с ним, только с ним. Только под ним.  
Шухей толкается во влажный, горячий рот Ильфорте, до самого горла, такого же тесного, вцепившись руками в скользкие от пота светлые волосы, и не нужно большого воображения, чтобы представить нужное. На безвольное тело у ног ему смотреть не хочется, он и так знает, что там увидит. Нет, он будет смотреть на Гина, видеть Гина, трахать Гина, и никто и ничто не помешает ему это сделать.  
Когда он смотрит Гину в глаза, его накрывает внезапным осознанием того, что Гин знает. Знает, что представляет себе Шухей. Кого представляет.  
От этого осознания Шухей кончает сильнее, чем за все предыдущие разы.

Он возвращается к себе, думая про Ильфорте. Ему не хочется думать про него, но Ильфорте думается сам - нагло, бесцеремонно забирается в самую глубину его перепутанных, сбивчивых мыслей и устраивается там, уютно расположившись, как ящерица на теплом, нагретом от солнца камне.  
Шухей смутно осознает момент, когда на полдороге ноги сами решают понести его обратно. В мыслях все еще сумбур и разлад, но он знает наверняка, зачем идет. Ильфорте. Он должен сказать ему, чтобы тот убрался нахрен из его головы, и хвост свой забрал с собой, и чтобы носа больше не совал, иначе Шухей этот нос ему оторвет и прикрутит в другое место… Как он объяснит все это капитану, Шухей не знает и думать даже не хочет. Слишком много мыслей.  
Когда он тихонько входит в кабинет, прислушиваясь, то понимает - капитана нет. Выдыхает. Идет до двери смежной комнаты, приоткрывает - мог бы распахнуть ногой, только почему-то не хочется.  
Ильфорте лежит на кровати Гина, укрытый простыней - на животе, чуть повернув голову. И смотрит на Шухея.  
И Шухей внезапно забывает, что хотел сказать. Эти глаза уже все говорит за него. Я знаю, зачем ты пришел, да. Я не уйду. Не отдам тебе Гина. Я всегда буду рядом с вами, рядом с тобой, в твоей собственной голове, я буду там жить и греться на солнышке, дразня тебя, отвлекая, соблазняя, я никогда не оставлю тебя в покое, слышишь? Я буду с тобой. Всегда.  
Кровавая дымка застилает глаза.  
Руки капитана отрывают его от Ильфорте, сильные, беспощадные, Шухей поднимает мутные глаза и мгновенно трезвеет - от ужаса. Это не описывается словами. Кто хоть раз видел Ичимару Гина в ярости - настоящей, слепящей, добела раскаленной - тот больше не забудет. Если вообще переживет.  
А жить Шухею очень, очень хочется.  
Его вышвыривают за дверь, точно собаку, прямо в колючие кусты, и у Шухея нет даже сил зашипеть от боли - он все еще под впечатлением, все еще переживает свое очередное рождение. Сам виноват, дурак, полез без спросу, да и разошелся еще… Его накрывает внезапным страхом - а вдруг прибил ненароком? Парень и так еле дышал. Нет, тогда Гин его точно убьет. Может, даже сейчас. Даже отползти не успею, ксо…  
Из дверей не выходит никто, и Шухей понемногу успокаивается. А потом приходит совершенно неожиданное чувство - вины. Перед Гином. Отплатил за добро, называется. Нет, это ж подумать только, как мозги повернулись…  
Кажется, он даже знает, на ком они повернулись, но вымещать злость на Ильфорте, пусть и мысленно, у него уже нет никаких сил. Тем более, что чувство вины гложет его не только перед Гином.  
А когда он, пошатываясь и спотыкаясь, бредет-таки к своему отряду, в голове на удивление пусто и тихо - и только в самой глубине, где-то там щурит свои желтые глаза ящерка на камне.  
И Шухей думает, что, кажется, Ильфорте все-таки не врал - он и впрямь устроился у него в голове, и убираться не собирается, и однажды Шухей непременно придумает, что с этим делать, но - не сейчас.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Айзен, Гин, Ильфорте  
> Пэйринги: Ильфорте/Гин, Айзен/Гин  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

Вызов от Айзена приходит неожиданно - впрочем, когда это генерал звал к себе по расписанию, а не по собственной прихоти? Ох, бедный его секретарь... был бы, будь у Айзена секретарь в принципе. Айзен сам себе расписание, сам себе распорядок дня, и он терпеть не может, когда его день планируют за него. Вот же... контролер хренов. Гин избегает слова "параноик", потому что боится случайно попасть в самую точку.  
Вызов для них обоих, и это уже по умолчанию нехороший признак.  
Иль ехидно ухмыляется:  
\- Наперегонки?  
И тут же исчезает в шунпо.  
Вот же провокатор! Гин кидается следом раньше, чем успевает подумать, на черта им, собственно, так торопиться к генералу.  
К дверям кабинета Айзена он прибывает на две секунды раньше Иля и с тенью злорадства отмечает неудовольствие на лице своего фукутайчо.  
Айзен сидит в кресле чуть поодаль стола, приподнимает брови с легким удивлением.  
\- Какая скорость выполнения приказов, надо же. Или вам так не терпелось что-то со мной обсудить?  
\- Как будто вы для обсуждений нас сюда позвали, Айзен-сама, - Гин расплывается в привычной улыбке. А вдруг и в самом деле для обсуждений? Повод есть, в конце концов - на этой неделе у него намечены совместные тренировки с одним из отрядов Старка - в целях, так сказать, налаживания взаимоотношений и взаимопонимания между их подразделениями. Идея Айзена. Или Старка. В любом случае, Гин только выполняет приказ.  
А Иль, кстати… надо будет его куда-то спровадить на это время. Не надо ему лишний раз светиться на межотрядных мероприятиях такого масштаба.  
\- Мне нравится твой настрой, Гин, - Айзен легко постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику. - А что по этому поводу думает твой фукутайчо?  
Гин спиной чувствует, как Иль ухмыляется.  
\- Фукутайчо не думает, фукутайчо делает то, что ему говорят, - в голосе Иля звучит издевка, но откровенно он не нарывается - помнит уговор про «одолжения». И то хорошо, думает Гин.  
\- Делает то, что ему говорит его тайчо, - небрежно поправляет он Иля.  
Тот хмыкает.  
\- Если это не противоречит приказам генерала, разумеется.  
Айзен переводит взгляд с одного на другого, словно пытаясь понять, издеваются ли над ним. Ну что вы, Айзен-сама, это всего лишь милая перепалка капитана и лейтенанта, эдакий язвительный междусобойчик, куда нам до вашей царственной персоны…  
\- Я вижу, у вас тут полное взаимопонимание, Ичимару-сан, Аполло-кун?  
\- Смотря что считать таковым, - пожимает плечами Гин. - Если вы имеете в виду отсутствие претензий к исполнению обязанностей... то у меня претензий нет. Аполло-фукутайчо со своей должностью справляется, прямо-таки день и ночь пашет не переставая. Вы представляете, Айзен-сама, я уже которую ночь не высыпаюсь, а ведь все во благо воспитания офицерского состава… - Гин врет, улыбаясь Айзену в глаза; Иля у него не было с той самой ночи.  
\- А вы, Аполло-кун? У вас имеются какие-либо претензии? К условиям работы, например?  
\- Стол жесткий, - притворно вздыхает Иль. - И ковер. И диванчик скрипит, Айзен-сама, сосредоточиться же совершенно невозможно!  
\- Не щадишь ты лейтенанта, Ичимару, - Айзен смотрит на Гина так, что у того по спине бегут мурашки. Это вы за Шухея, штоль, Айзен-сама? Ну, отвоевал мальчика обратно, ну, утер вам нос... это ли повод для недовольства?  
\- Претензии принимаются, Аполло-сан. Пожалуй, я дам вам сегодня шанс восстановить справедливость. Не сказать чтобы в моем кабинете столы были менее жесткими… но, по крайней мере, на этот раз у вас будет моральное превосходство. И не только моральное.  
\- Я боюсь, Айзен-сама, ничего не получится, - Гин вздыхает, разворачиваясь вполоборота и предусмотрительно увеличивая дистанцию между собой и Илем - к чему клонит Айзен-сама, он видит прекрасно. Впрочем, кажется, Иль тоже смекнул, что к чему. - Видите ли, как раз сегодня выяснилось, что у моего лейтенанта шунпо немного... заржавело, так сказать. Даже если я поддамся, увы, ситуацию это не спасет.  
При упоминании шунпо Иль снова мельком кривится. Айзен приподнимает брови, глядя на него.  
\- Так ли это, Аполло-сан?  
Илька поводит плечами, разминая их, склоняет голову к плечу, хищно улыбается.  
\- Наглая ложь, Айзен-сама. И сейчас вы сами в этом убедитесь.  
И тут же исчезает в шунпо-броске - появляется ровнехонько за левым плечом Гина, как и положено послушному лейтенанту, мысленно усмехается Гин. Он настороже, и руки Иля хватают лишь воздух - капитан уже на другом конце комнаты.  
\- Что ж вы так, фукутайчо? Отряд ведь позорите, стыдно будет на совместных тренировках показаться...  
Иль только улыбается в ответ, и Гин снова ускользает от цепких тонких пальцев. Да уж, Гин, это тебе не легковоспламенимый Тоусен-фукутайчо, Ильку такими подколками не возьмешь и из себя не выведешь. И надо ли вообще?  
Кабинет у Айзена не такой просторный, как общий зал совещаний, но побольше спальни, и развернуться есть где. Гин просчитывает каждый следующий шаг Иля - на два шага, как с тем же Тоусеном, уже не выходит, приходится следить за собой вдвое тщательнее. Их передвижения напоминают ему самому стремительную шахматную партию, где ходы делаются за доли секунды, и Иль - очень сильный противник. По крайней мере, заданный Гином темп он выдерживает с честью; скользит по комнате, словно капелька ртути, перетекая из одного угла в другой, пару раз возникая из ниоткуда прямо перед самым носом Гина, но такие дешевые трюки с капитаном не проходят - Гин тут же корректирует следующий шаг, изгибается, уворачивается, оказывается за спиной Иля и, не удержавшись, напоследок легонько дергает его за кончик хвоста.  
Айзен смеется; кажется, его эта игра забавляет. Когда Гин в очередной раз встречается взглядом с Илем, ему кажется, что это забавляет и Ильфорте - впрочем, сложно что-то понять по этим глазам, таким прозрачным и в то же время совершенно непроницаемым. Снова закрылся, думает Гин, изящно уклоняясь раз, другой... в третий выходит не очень изящно, но, тем не менее, успешно. Что задумал? Надеется все-таки превзойти по скорости? Гин тоже не первый день кидошник, и то, что у Иля может прокатывать с Шухеем, с ним заранее обречено на провал. Обманный маневр? Гин ждет подвоха каждую секунду, но Иль просто гоняет его по комнате, не пытаясь показаться слабее, чем есть. Или все-таки пытается, а Гин не видит? Ксо, как же с ним сложно... А хотя, Гин сам виноват - обмельчал на Тоусенах всяких, так что первый же достойный соперник кажется задачей нерешаемой. Ничего, Илька, ничего. И не таких раскусывали.  
В следующую их мимолетную встречу он чуть задерживается на месте, позволяя руке Иля скользнуть между лопаток - ни захвата, ни попытки удержать, просто прикосновение - и снова уходит в прыжок, гадая, что это было.  
Иль не может не замечать, что не оправдывает ни собственных заявлений, ни Айзеновых ожиданий. И, тем не менее, тактики не меняет. В чем подвох?  
\- Разочаровываете, Аполло-сан.  
\- Я только начал, Айзен-сама, - усмехается Иль.  
В следующую секунду он вновь оказывается перед носом Гина, но за руки не хватает - подается вперед и стремительно впивается губами в губы. Гин не успевает отстраниться, на секунду теряя концентрацию - ах, поганец, знает же, на что способен… Целоваться Иль умеет просто божественно.  
Руки Иля, гибкие, тонкие, скользят по его бокам, гладят по спине, поднимаются выше и, наконец, обнимают за шею, притягивая к себе - просительно, нежно. Гин невольно подается вперед, сам обхватывая Иля за талию - вот только Иль от него снова ускользает, очередным молниеносным движением уходя за спину, чуть смещает положение рук на шее, охватывая горло согнутой в локте левой рукой, а правой, перехватив запястье Гина, выворачивает ему левую руку за спину.  
Стандартный удушающий боевой захват, просто и быстро.  
Гин выгибается, запрокидывая голову, чтобы уберечь хрупкие шейные позвонки, на автомате вцепляясь свободной правой рукой в захват - бесполезно, конечно, но более дельное применение руке не находится. Точнее, найти-то можно, и не только руке; на каждый стандартный прием найдется стандартный контрприем, а иногда и нестандартный. Даже если отбросить кидо-варианты, остается еще несколько - резкий удар пяткой по своду стопы, если повезет, сломанная щиколотка, потом извернуться и садануть локтем в пах… вот только все эти замечательные приемы в данной ситуации слишком «боевые». Гину не хочется ломать Ильке кости, да и Илька отвечает ему тем же - заломленная рука болит, шея надежно зафиксирована, но ломать ее Гину никто не собирается. С учетом этого можно попытаться и вывернуться, но дыхания и так хватает еле-еле, а уж за попытку сопротивления Илька непременно его придушит… не до смерти, понятное дело, но в диапазоне до «смертельного» есть еще очень много разных оттенков неприятных ощущений, и Гин не горит желанием их вспоминать.  
Они стоят, неподвижно замерев в своих позах, и ни один не делает следующего шага. Впрочем, Илька тоже немного ограничен в «небоевых» вариантах, и захват сейчас - его единственное преимущество, терять которое он явно не намерен.  
\- Попался, - насмешливо шепчет он Гину в ухо и, не удержавшись, легко прикусывает мочку. Гин чуть вздрагивает - не от укуса, от констатации неприятного факта - и дыхания становится еще немного меньше.  
Айзен некоторое время любуется на эту композицию.  
\- Пожалуй, Гин, тебе придется взять свои слова обратно, - мягко сообщает он.  
Гин хрипло смеется.  
\- И в самом деле, Айзен-сама, попался я. Вот только что делать-то будем? Ситуация как бы... патовая немножко, не находите?  
\- Что делать будем, - задумчиво повторяет Айзен. - Аполло-сан, отпустите его.  
Секунду помедлив, Илька будто бы с сожалением убирает руку, и Гин, наконец вздохнув полной грудью, давит желание все-таки врезать локтем, высвобождает запястье и отходит в сторону, театрально потирая шею.  
\- Второй раунд, Айзен-сама? Как-то однообразно получается…  
\- Однообразно, - эхом отзывается Айзен и кивает в лад своим мыслям. - Именно так. Аполло-кун, а разложите-ка мне нашего Ичимару-тайчо на столе, будьте так любезны.  
Гин моментально, кошачьим движением отстраняется еще на пару шагов.  
\- На свой страх и риск, Аполло-фукутайчо, - тянет он, следя за выражением лица Ильки. - Второй раз вам ко мне подобраться не удастся…  
\- Второго раза не будет, - обрывает его Айзен. - Ты упустил свой шанс, Гин, и потерял право на возражения. Так что двигайте сюда свою задницу, Ичимару-тайчо, ибо я торжественно вверяю ее вашему лейтенанту в пользование на вечер.  
Значит, вот так, Айзен-сама? Вы настолько обиделись за Шухея?  
Гин отступает еще на шаг, всем своим видом давая понять, что не согласен. Открытого неповиновения Айзену он себе позволить не может, остается надеяться на Илькино благоразумие. Ха-ха. И кого он обманывает?  
Илька переводит взгляд с него на Айзена и обратно, размышляя.  
\- Айзен-сама, - в его голосе внезапно сквозит почтительность, - Ичимару-тайчо все-таки очень быстро бегает. А теперь, полагаю, он будет бегать еще быстрее… я боюсь, что это может затянуться на весь вечер, Айзен-сама. Вы не могли бы… мне помочь?  
Айзен смотрит на Ильку с понимающей улыбкой, и Гин машинально отступает еще на шаг, хотя теперь это бесполезно - против этих двоих у него нет ни единого шанса.  
Еще полминуты ему удается уворачиваться в шунпо от четырех рук, а потом его хватают за ворот косоде - кто именно, он не видит - и резко дергают назад, сопровождая умелой подножкой, а потом подтаскивают к столу и бросают лицом вниз; тут же переворачивают, задирая руки выше головы. Это Илька, Гину теперь видно. Ильфорте ловко подтягивает его за плечи ближе к краю, заламывает руки, сгибая в локтях, и приматывает каждую поясом к ножкам стола. Лопатки сводит от усилия, плечи и локти тут же начинают ныть, и Гин выгибается, пытаясь ослабить натяжение, но Айзен крепко держит его за ноги.  
\- Двое на одного, да? - хрипло выдыхает Гин, ища глазами Ильку, но тот постоянно ускользает из его поля зрения.  
\- Моя помощь больше не нужна, Аполло-кун? - интересуется Айзен. - Дальше справитесь сами?  
\- Благодарю, Айзен-сама, - слышится ехидный Илькин голос. Сам Ильфорте внезапно появляется откуда-то из-под стола и сменяет Айзена, проворно забираясь на стол с ногами. Его ловкие пальцы развязывают пояс Гина и стаскивают хакама, не забывая попутно приласкать пару особенно чувствительных мест. Гин пытается дрыгнуть ногой, но тут же отказывается от этой мысли - так он ничего не добьется, а этим только дай повод - еще и за ноги привяжут. А совсем терять возможность движения Гину совершенно не хочется.  
Разведя Гину ноги, Илька устраивается между ними, продолжая поглаживать пальцами внутреннюю сторону бедра, и физиономия у него довольная, как у кота.  
\- Смею заметить, Аполло-фукутайчо, что стараетесь вы совершенно зря, - сообщает ему Гин, наконец восстановив дыхание. - Ваш предшественник - тоже фукутайчо, кстати - обломался на самом интересном, и нет причин надеяться, что вам повезет больше. Не так ли, Айзен-сама?  
Гин надеется, что провоцирует Айзена ровно настолько, насколько нужно, и ни граммом больше.  
Айзен усмехается.  
\- Да, Аполло-кун, я совсем забыл вас предупредить об этом условии. Но с оглядкой на ваши прежние выходки… думаю, я могу надеяться на то, что мастер находить лазейки в правилах не осрамится и на этот раз?  
Илька оглядывает Гина с ног до головы таким хозяйским взглядом, что Гин невольно вздрагивает.  
Смех у Ильфорте вполне ему соответствующий - легкий, прозрачный, невесомый.  
\- Я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю, Айзен-сама.  
Гин вздрагивает еще раз, когда палец Ильфорте проникает в него - один, но тоже так… по-хозяйски.  
\- Какой вы тесный, тайчо, - задумчиво говорит Илька, и к первому пальцу присоединяется второй. А потом они начинают двигаться, и Гину кажется, что он сейчас сойдет с ума - пальцы у Ильфорте тонкие, длинные, гибкие, очень умелые, осторожно пробираются глубже, исследуя, примеряясь, растягивая… а потом резко входят на всю глубину, до упора, не церемонясь, и Гин давится вскриком.  
Айзен морщится. Гин вспоминает, что генерал не любит криков, но тут уж простите, Айзен-сама, как-то вот не сдержался...  
\- Руки хоть помыл? - хрипло, но с неизменным ехидством интересуется он у Ильки. Тот невозмутимо поднимает брови.  
\- Помыл, Ичимару-тайчо. И даже с мылом. Вот только мыло с собой забыл прихватить… ну да ничего, придется так.  
И вводит сначала третий палец, а потом и остальные.  
Боги, спасибо, думает Гин, закусив губу и вздрагивая от ритмичных толчков - Ильфорте беззастенчиво и безжалостно трахает его рукой, и, кажется, Айзен расценивает это как легитимный обход правил. Спасибо, что вы приделали Ильке такие тонкие и изящные руки. Если бы еще на здравый смысл расщедрились...  
Илька вынимает руку, брезгливо вытирает о край косоде Гина - совершенно айзеновским движением. Айзен внимательно следит за ним.  
\- Неплохо, Аполло-кун, - говорит он с одобрением. - Еще идеи есть?  
Гин смотрит на Илькино задумчивое лицо, и ему становится жутковато.  
Ему вспоминается Кира, его Кира, который объяснял ему, что тогда, под пристальным взором Айзена и Старка, видел не его - другого Гина. Злобного двойника Ичимару, на котором срывать злость гораздо проще. Это почти то же самое, что лгать самому себе, думает Гин, но он понимает, почему Кира так поступил.  
Гин совершенно точно знает, что Илю двойники не нужны. Иля вполне устраивает и настоящий Ичимару.  
\- Какая жалость, что приходится сдавать катаны на входе, - прозрачно-желтые глаза Ильфорте лукаво поблескивают, оглядывая распростертого под ним Гина. Гин только сильнее закусывает губу. Плохая мысль, Илька. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
\- Я бы одолжил свою, Аполло-кун, - Айзен легко пожимает плечами. - Но я не поощряю игры с такими опасными игрушками. Вы можете порезаться.  
Ильфорте вздыхает с показным сожалением. Айзен прищуривается.  
\- Но я могу одолжить вам свои ножны.  
Гин резко выдыхает, и Ильфорте, насмешливо улыбаясь, проводит пальцами по его животу.  
\- Будьте так добры, Айзен-сама.  
\- За что… вы меня так… не любите, Айзен-сама, - в три приема выдыхает Гин. Боги, как же хочется закрыть глаза.  
Айзен достает катану, кладет рядом с собой, а ножны бросает Ильке - тот ловит на лету. Медленно вертит в руках, с интересом осматривая, и изредка поглядывает на Гина, следя за его реакцией.  
Гин молча улыбается ему. От таких улыбок его офицеры шарахаются прочь, а рядовые просто и незамысловато падают в обморок, но Илька только чуть изменяется в лице - его собственная улыбка слегка вянет. Он перехватывает в руках ножны, оглаживает пальцами закругленный конец.  
\- Аполло-кун?  
\- Да, Айзен-сама, - отвечает Илька и делает первое резкое движение.  
Гин снова кричит.  
Ощущение чужеродного предмета у себя внутри само по себе неприятно, но даже с этим можно было бы смириться, стерпеть, как и боль - о, Гин как никто умеет терпеть. Но это будит воспоминания, именно те, которые ему будить вовсе не хочется, вот только кто его спрашивает - картинки сами встают перед глазами, и вкус собственной крови на языке, и обездвиженные руки, и маячащее вверху лицо дознавателя, и боль, раз за разом, пока сознание милосердно не потухнет, даря ему покой; но пока этого нет, можно только кричать.  
Илька останавливается, не вынимая, однако, ножен.  
\- Айзен-сама…  
\- Да, Аполло-кун?  
\- Вам тоже действуют на нервы эти вопли?  
Айзен сдвигает брови.  
\- Можно завязать ему рот. Я даже пожертвую для этого собственный пояс.  
\- У меня есть другая идея, - Илька качает головой и щурится. - Вы меня не подмените?  
Гин смотрит в потолок, пытаясь отдышаться, и мыслей у него в голове нет. Совсем никаких.  
Илька перебирается ближе, упирается коленями в стол по бокам Гина, ладонями - чуть выше, совсем рядом с судорожно сведенными плечами капитана. Бесстыдно прогибается, наклоняя голову, и прижимается губами к губам. Гин зажмуривается.  
За спиной Ильки Айзен берется за ножны и возобновляет движение - резче, сильнее, глубже и безжалостнее. Гин пытается прогнуться, подстроиться под эти толчки, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить ущерб, но навалившийся сверху Илька прижимает его к столу и не дает этого сделать. И это настолько похоже на картинку из его прошлого, что на несколько секунд Гина накрывает паникой - а потом Илька ловит ртом каждый его крик, каждый всхлип, не прекращая целовать, жадно, ожесточенно, пока Гину не начинает казаться, что язык Ильфорте трахает его почище всяких посторонних предметов. И Гин не может не думать уже о другом, о чем тоже лучше не думать, особенно в эту минуту - о податливом рте Ильки под его губами и тяжелом дыхании Шухея за Илькиным плечом. Если Иль решит отыграться здесь и сейчас… Гин ощущает снова накатывающий приступ паники и резко распахивает глаза. И когда, смаргивая слезы, ему удается сфокусировать взгляд, перед ним оказываются глаза Ильки - огромные, перепуганные, виноватые, и это настолько дико видеть на обычно невозмутимом, насмешливом лице лейтенанта, что Гин, задохнувшись очередным всхлипом, зачарованно смотрит, а Иль продолжает его целовать, не отрываясь, не отпуская, не позволяя задумываться, отвлекаться и снова проваливаться в воспоминания. Гин не знает, как Илька догадался, но Илька же у него умный, все слушает и запоминает, и даже выводы делает... и все-таки, как же все-таки целуется.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте; упоминание Шухея, Айзена, Старка, Киры, Мурамасы, Урахары  
> Пэйринги: Гин/Ильфорте, Ильфорте/Гин  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

Пока они возвращаются в отряд, Илька молча идет за его спиной - почти дежа вю. Но только теперь Гин не уверен, что чувствует в снова упирающемся в спину взгляде. Оборачиваться ему не хочется. А то, что Илька не сводит с него глаз, он знает и так.  
Когда они заходят в капитанский кабинет, едва сделав пару шагов от порога, Иль молча бухается на колени перед Гином, опуская голову и протягивая катану на напряженно вытянутых руках.  
Гин смотрит на него, опираясь рукой о край стола.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я, осознав весь трагизм произошедшего, незамедлительно сделал себе харакири? Нет, спасибо за предложение, конечно…  
\- Можно еще голову мне отрубить, - глухо говорит Иль, не поднимая взгляда. - И для этого катана подходит гораздо лучше, чем для… харакири, - с усилием договаривает он, и Гин понимает, что не может определить, насколько Иль сейчас шутит. Что особенно пугает, он не может понять, насколько пошутил он сам.  
Гин смеется, хрипло, истерически, секунд пять, а потом обрывает сам себя.  
\- Прекрати это, - тихо говорит он.  
Иль медлит секунду, его плечи вздрагивают, и катана со звоном падает на пол. Гин отшвыривает ее ногой в угол, оседает на пол рядом с Илькой и притягивает его к себе. Снова пол - мелькает на краю сознания.  
\- Знаешь, если так рассуждать, то что после произошедшего на прошлой неделе должен был сделать я? - осторожно, двумя пальцами Гин касается его подбородка, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть себе в глаза.  
Во взгляде - снова усталость и боль.  
\- Ты ничего мне не должен. И ничего не обещал - ты сам так сказал.  
\- Пообещать?  
\- Что?  
\- Не знаю. Тебе виднее.  
Иль невесело хмыкает.  
\- Не стоит. Мне хронически не везет с обещаниями. Их обязательно нарушают - все и всегда, рано или поздно.  
\- Но для тебя это не повод не держать собственное слово, - Гин скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает.  
\- Нет, - Иль качает головой.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это слегка... несправедливо? Считать себя единственным честным человеком в мире?  
Иль удивленно вскидывается.  
\- Сам ты верен данному слову, но от других ожидаешь обмана, - продолжает Гин. - После ночи с Шухеем делаешь вид, что ничего не произошло; а сегодня после собственной выходки у Айзена устраиваешь этот цирк с покаянием.  
На щеках Иля появляется едва заметный румянец. Гин даже подумать не мог, что Иль умеет краснеть.  
\- Я... - Иль запинается и снова отводит взгляд. - Я задел тебя сильнее, чем рассчитывал.  
\- Да ты что? - Гин кривит губы в досадливой усмешке. - Думаешь, тогда с Хисаги я планировал именно это и именно так? Или до того? Да я регулярно или не угадываю, или ошибаюсь, и тебе достается гораздо больше, чем я хотел.  
Иль задумчиво-оценивающе смотрит на Гина, но так и не пытается ни отстраниться, ни разорвать объятия.  
\- А зачем тебе вообще это делать? Пытаться рассчитывать силу удара? - спрашивает он. - Не все ли равно, насколько глубоко ты меня достанешь?  
\- А тебе? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Гин.  
Иль вздрагивает и молча смотрит Гину в глаза. В его взгляде ничего не понять, но Гину этого уже и не нужно. Маленький кусочек загадочной мозаики по имени Ильфорте Гранц сегодня у него уже сложился.  
\- Ни тебе, ни мне совершенно незачем, - он отвечает за обоих. - Ты мог убить меня еще тогда - в день нашей первой встречи. Мог убить Киру. Я тоже мог - и уже ни один раз. Впрочем, и у тебя после той первой ночи возможностей было предостаточно. Но ни один из нас этого не сделал. И не только этого. А иногда несделанное говорит о большем, чем сделанное.  
\- И что же нам делать или не делать теперь? - Иль смотрит на него задумчиво, будто и в самом деле спрашивает.  
\- Что делать мне, я знаю прекрасно, - отвечает ему Гин. - А ты можешь мне поверить. Или не поверить, - Гин развел бы руками, не будь они заняты Илем. - Смотри, сколько вариантов. Целых два! Не каждый день так везет.  
Гин пытается свести слишком затянувшуюся откровенность к шутке, но Иль не подхватывает эту подачу. Он молчит, закусив губу и пристально глядя на Гина.  
\- А с какой радости мне тебе верить? Ты хочешь остановить мои попытки убить Айзена, хочешь вытянуть из меня информацию о Старке и Мурамасе. И то, и то - совершенно не в моих интересах. Да и сейчас ты бы предпочел быть с Кирой, а не со мной. И здесь ты только потому, что тебя вынуждают обстоятельства.  
\- Вот только не надо за меня решать, ладно? - резко перебивает его Гин. - Лучше разберись, чего хочешь ты сам.  
\- Чего хочу я? - озадаченно переспрашивает Иль.  
\- А вот на этот счет, - Гин чуть прищуривается, - некоторые соображения у меня есть. Я прав?  
Ильфорте поднимает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Не знаю. Да и зачем мне тебе верить? Чтобы однажды все опять закончилось? - Иль неопределенно машет рукой. - Вот так? Как сейчас?  
\- А чем тебе плохо «так» и «сейчас»? - Гин не спускает взгляда с Иля, чуть приподняв бровь. - Все могло обернуться иначе. Ты мог уйти к себе, мог остаться с Айзеном. Мог не пойти за мной, просто куда-нибудь сбежать и не показываться до утра. Утром все было бы по-другому… очень по-другому.  
\- Ты тоже… мог бы, - выдыхает Иль. - Просто убить меня.  
\- Мог, - кивает Гин. - Но не сделал этого. И ты не ушел. Иль, суть не в том, что мы можем или не можем, а в том, что делаем. Или не делаем. И это приводит нас, - теперь уже Гин с усмешкой взмахивает рукой, - сюда. И, честно говоря, мне кажется, что это не самый плохой вариант. Далеко не самый.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Гин... - Иль утыкается ему в плечо.  
Гин целует его в макушку, выжидает немного и целует еще раз, будто осторожно стучась в дверь - пустят, не пустят? Иль поднимает голову, тянется вверх, просительно, и Гин встречает его губами, очень легко и ласково, почти целомудренно. А потом, пользуясь тем, что Иль отвлекся, незаметно пробирается рукой за пояс его хакама.  
Иль замечает подвох не сразу, слишком увлечен поцелуем. А потом замирает на мгновение, будто зверек, почуявший опасность и навостривший уши. Гин тихо фыркает. Он перебирает пальцами под тканью Илькиных хакама, Ильфорте охает и шумно выдыхает. Не разрывая объятий, Гин приподнимается и садится к Ильфорте на колени, обхватывая его бедра своими ногами и недвусмысленно прижимаясь к его начинающему твердеть члену.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - Иль отрывается от его губ; в голосе настороженность, смешанная с изумлением.  
\- А на что это похоже? - провокационно ухмыляется Гин.  
Вторая рука присоединяется к первой, забираясь в Илькины хакама. Их пояс сдается под Гиновым напором и окончательно развязывается, сползая Илю на бедра. Гин довершает начатое, стащив хакама с Иля, и принимается за его косоде.  
Иль тоже времени зря не теряет. Удивленные глазки-то он строит, но при этом как-то незаметно успел выковырять Гина из его косоде. И теперь их разделяет только тонкая ткань Гиновых хакама.  
Гин стискивает руками его ягодицы и вжимает Иля в себя, фактически насаживаясь на него. И Иль снова охает - вполне красноречиво - и на мгновение широко распахивает глаза.  
\- Ты с ума сошел.  
Гин только коварно улыбается и трется о его уже колом стоящий член.  
\- Точно сошел, - резюмирует Ильфорте. - Гин… может, лучше завтра?  
\- Нет, - Гин качает головой. - Я не знаю, что будет завтра. Я даже не знаю, что будет сегодня. И кто - Айзен, Шухей... Старк - снова заставят нас делать то, чего мы не хотим. Мы оба. Но это то, что могу и хочу сделать - я. Прямо сейчас.  
Гина не оставляет ощущение, что это надо было сделать давно - еще когда Иль был Шухеевским лейтенантом - или чуть позже, но еще тогда. А сейчас времени у них уже почти не осталось. Он и сам себе толком не может объяснить, почему, но своей интуиции привык доверять безоговорочно. Сегодня у них есть эта ночь. Может быть, завтра еще есть день. Или еще несколько дней и ночей. Если повезет - целая неделя или даже две, хотя на это Гин не поставил бы и монетки. А потом все снова понесется в тартарары. Гин понятия не имеет, откуда ожидается новая напасть и в чем она будет состоять, но в том, что она наступит - ни мгновения не сомневается. Неоднократно в его жизни все рушилось совершенно внезапно. Поневоле с энного раза научишься подобное чувствовать еще на подходе. А с Илькой у них слишком много недосказанного, интуитивного, неопределенного; слишком многое между ними происходит вопреки логике и здравому смыслу; слишком мало точек над «і». Да, за одну ночь все их не расставишь, и все вопросы не закроешь, но Гин печенками чувствует: от того, насколько он сможет доверять Ильке, очень скоро буде зависеть не только его собственная жизнь, но еще боги знают, что еще.  
А в таких вопросах Гин предпочитает знать заранее и желательно наверняка. И лечь под Иля - прекрасный способ выяснить границы доверия. И если Гин не прав, если ошибается в Ильке, то сегодняшняя цена будет всяко дешевле той, которую придется платить потом. Когда то ли с помощью Мурамасы, то ли в результате усилий какого-то неизвестного деятеля мир снова полетит к чертям, снося и уничтожая всех, неосторожно оказавшихся на пути очередной революции.  
Да, надо было сделать это раньше - уж если тащишь в постель человека, собирающегося тебя убить, то нечего рассчитывать отделаться малым. А сейчас, когда Гин уже Илькин тайчо - все чуть сложнее. По крайней мере, для Гина. И он очень надеется, что Иль не врал ни ему, ни самому себе. И что ему действительно плевать на ранги и звания.  
Иль тем временем распутывает завязки Гиновых хакама, берется руками за его талию, немного приподнимает Гина, вынимая из опавших на пол складок ткани, и укладывает на спину.  
Иль не спешит, словно давая Гину возможность передумать. Но Гин уже все решил и отступать не намерен. Непрошено мелькает мысль, что Шухей не ждал бы ни секунды. Тот, как голодный пес, сразу впивается в брошенную ему сахарную косточку - чтобы не забрали, не отняли, чтобы успеть разгрызть прежде, чем кто-то покусится на свалившееся в лапы добро.  
Иль склоняется над Гином, словно невзначай подхватывая его ноги и устраивая их у себя на плечах, и медленно целует. Поза не сказать чтобы удобная - теоретически, но на практике неожиданно комфортная. Хотя Иль сложил его в три погибели, но оба они достаточно гибки, чтобы выполнить подобный кульбит, и не заработать себе растяжение связок или что похуже. Гин на какое-то мгновение вспоминает Баргана - когда тому хотелось поцеловать Гина в не слишком удобной для этой позе, Гину приходилось за это расплачиваться предельно возможными прогибами - почти за гранью физических возможностей человеческого тела - и до боли хрустящими позвонками. Но если выгнуться могут и готовы оба, то даже куда более невозможное намерение удается воплотить почти с легкостью.  
Гин проходится руками по спине Иля, запуская пальцы в струящийся по ней шелковистый хвост. Иль разрывает поцелуй и немного отстраняется, глядя в глаза Гину. Отвести взгляд Гин не может. И, пожалуй, это - самое непростое. К счастью, никакое ментальное кидо не позволяет напрямую читать чужие мысли. Но и просто прямо и открыто смотреть в глаза Ильке, не щурясь и не прячась за улыбкой, сейчас слишком тяжело. Гин не привык обходиться без масок, когда чужие глаза так близко, когда заметна любая эмоция, любой отпечаток мысли. Но Ильке нужно не только и не столько его тело, сколько его взгляд. Гин понимал это, еще только начиная сегодняшнюю игру, но от этого не особо легче. Немного утешает, что не только Гин сейчас без масок, и не только Иль получает его искренний взгляд. Сам Иль тоже не прячется. Уж этого не отнимешь - с самого начала они всегда играют честно. И ставка любого из них ничуть не меньше, чем ставка второго.  
Гин ощущает, как Иль входит в него. Вот и сломана очередная грань. Гин не уверен, что видит в глазах Иля. И очень надеется, что в его собственном взгляде тоже слишком много всего, чтобы его можно было однозначно интерпретировать. Иль начинает двигаться в нем, Гин пытается ловить навязываемый ему ритм, но серые глаза с золотистым отливом слишком отвлекают, оттягивая на себя все внимание.  
Гин откидывается назад, прогибаясь и закидывая руки за голову, сознательно открываясь больше, чем мог бы. Но так можно хотя бы не смотреть Илю в глаза - Гину начинает казаться, что это плавно превращается в дуэль взглядов, а он не уверен, что сможет выиграть ее именно сейчас.  
Иль тут же проходится руками по его ребрам, дразняще перебирая пальцами и заставляя Гина еще больше выгнуться. Но Гин уже успел сориентироваться и восстановить контроль над ситуацией. Он подбрасывает бедра, сжимается под Илем и срывает с его губ непрошенный стон. Не открывая глаз, он едва заметно ухмыляется. Иль фыркает, перехватывает его в пояснице, вынуждая подняться и фактически усаживая к себе на колени. Но только это уже ничего не меняет. Иль движется в нем. Или он движется на Иле. Общий ритм, который не изменить уже ни одному из них. Крепкие объятия - не поймешь, кто кого поддерживает, но стоит любому отпустить - упадут оба...

Иль кончает в Гина и тут же, спустя буквально несколько секунд, выскальзывает из него - словно и не было ничего. Они просто сидят обнявшись - Гин у Ильки на коленях, а Илька - снова уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
\- Я же был прав? - Гин целует его в макушку и немного отстраняется. - Ты ведь этого хотел.  
\- Тайчо всегда прав, - Иль улыбается едва заметно, совсем краем губ.  
И Гин немедля накрывает эту улыбку поцелуем - чтоб не дай бог не сбежала куда-нибудь. Иль отвечает ему, притягивает рукой за шею, и они оба ложатся на пол, не прекращая ласкать друг друга.  
\- Лучше бы на кровать, - бормочет Иль, ерзая на скрипящих половицах. - Или суровые военные кидошники брезгуют достижениями цивилизации?  
\- До этого достижения идти лишних пять секунд, - Гин сосредоточенно выцеловывает ему шею, как-то умудряясь при этом продолжать говорить. - Или даже десять, если сначала попытаться распутать ноги-руки. А если не попытаться, то грохнемся с первого же шага и остаток ночи проваляемся в несознанке. Лично у меня на это время другие планы.  
\- Эгоист, - ворчит Иль, чуть прикусывая Гину кожу на плече. - О себе бы хоть подумал…  
\- И в самом деле, - Гин решительно перекатывается, и Иль успевает только ойкнуть, когда Гин оказывается на нем сверху, коварно щурясь. - Зачем мне лежать на досках, когда я могу лежать на тебе?  
Иль возмущенно фыркает и выскальзывает из-под Гина; мгновение - и они меняются местами. Гин под ним ворочается, пытаясь освободиться, но как-то совсем неубедительно.  
Иль смотрит на него сверху вниз, долго и серьезно.  
\- Прости меня за ножны.  
\- Только за ножны? А за остальное извиняться не собираешься? - в голосе Гина - ехидство, и глаза - насмешливые-насмешливые.  
\- Зачем? - Иль с деланным удивлением приподнимает брови. - Рукой мне понравилось… И тебе, по-моему, тоже…  
Ах ты…! Закончить Гин ему не дает, и половицы снова недовольно скрипят, жалуясь на накал страстей. Впрочем, в такое время никому нет дела до того, чем по ночам занимается командование отряда - любопытные здесь долго не живут.

Они лежат рядом, глядя в потолок и пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Сколько у вас.. талантов, Аполло-фукутайчо, - одобрительно бормочет Гин, пробираясь рукой Илю в волосы - в отличие от самого Гина, тот не возражает, и даже, кажется, получает удовольствие. - Таких разноплановых, я бы даже сказал…  
\- Люблю удивлять начальство, - задумчиво отзывается Иль, заложив руки за голову и чуть прижмурив глаза - нет, ему определенно нравится.  
\- Любит он, - беззлобно ворчит Гин. - А с чего это вдруг ты начал Айзену угождать? Неужто тоже в рамках программы «удиви свое начальство»? До сих пор на него волком смотрел, а сегодня вы с ним прям... спелись, - с подозрением уточняет он.  
\- Что, так заметно?  
\- Да.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - улыбается Иль и поясняет. - Слушаюсь твоего совета.  
Гин удивленно выгибает бровь.  
\- Про убить и выжить, - серьезно отвечает Иль. - Если он будет мной доволен, то подпустит достаточно близко, и у меня появится шанс достать его не кидо-бомбой, а как-нибудь еще.  
Гин притягивает его к себе за плечи и утыкается лицом в водопад шелковистых волос. Иногда Илька его все-таки пугает.  
\- А ведь есть и другой способ добраться до кровати. И для этого не обязательно вставать, - Илька лукаво смотрит на Гина из-под упавшей на лицо пряди.  
\- Но ты же сам говорил, что тут нет кидо-нитей, - резонно возражает Гин.  
\- Сколько до той кровати? Пять метров? Семь? Столько я и без нити протащу, обоих.  
\- Кстати, ты так и не объяснил толком, как ухитряешься перемещаться в энерго-виде без кидо-нитей.  
\- Кстати? - хмыкая, переспрашивает Иль. - Вот именно сейчас, ты считаешь, наилучшее время для разговора о технологиях второго подполья?  
\- Так нам же вечно некогда толком поговорить. То миссии к жукам, то Айзену скучно, то я на собрании капитанов, то ты уходишь от разговора.  
Илька недовольно кривится, но с доводами Гина не поспоришь. Он и правда старательно избегает лишних разговоров о Сейтокане, обычно переводя зарождающиеся беседы в... более горизонтальную плоскость. Один раз Гину удалось его подловить, но больше Иль таких промахов старается не допускать. Но от прямого вопроса увиливать не будет. Хоть явно он и не обещал рассказывать Гину о Сейтокане, но как-то у них так сложилось, что это вроде как подразумевалось. Иль мог бы сделать вид, что понятия не имеет о существовании этой негласной договоренности, но только у Гина тоже большой выбор подобного маневра.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать? - со вздохом спрашивает Иль.  
\- Я могу научиться сам входить в кидо-нить?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
Ильфорте снова вздыхает.  
\- Во-первых, я не знаю текущего кода. А научиться входить в защищенную нить практически нереально. Во-вторых, этому гораздо проще учиться, выходя из Сейтокана, а не заходя в нить с Земли.  
\- Но для того, чтобы выйти из Сейтокана, туда сначала надо попасть.  
Иль задумчиво смотрит на Гина, прикусив кончик губы, в глазах пляшут едва заметные смешинки.  
\- Представь себя птенцом, который еще не умеет летать, - предлагает он.  
Гин хмыкает.  
\- Очень миленькое сравнение. Ладно, представил. Что дальше?  
\- Как тебе будет проще научиться летать - впервые спрыгнув откуда-то с высоты, или пытаясь взлететь с земли?  
\- Конечно, с высоты.  
\- Вот то-то же. Нет, с земли, наверное, рано или поздно - тоже научишься, но скорее поздно, чем рано. И это - если не учитывать защиту нитей. А с ней... это как если тебе в лицо еще дует ураганный ветер с дождем и градом.  
\- Мда... как-то сложновато учиться летать в таких условиях, - нехотя соглашается Гин. - Хотя это не повод не попробовать.  
\- Я не знаю, как учить тебя этому, честно, - Иль разводит руками. - Меня Старк сразу вытащил в Сейтокан, а оттуда впервые самому зайти в энерго-нить проще простого.  
\- А в Сейтокан ты провести меня не можешь, - резюмирует Гин.  
\- Я - нет, но Кира - да. Защита сейтоканов в тысячи раз мощнее защиты самой сети кидо-нитей. Я при всем желании не смогу ее взломать - даже чтобы войти туда самому, не говоря уже о том, чтобы провести кого-то с собой.  
\- Но Кира не сможет мне объяснить, как оттуда самому выйти. Или его менто-блок не будет этому мешать?  
\- Да там и объяснять ничего особо не нужно, - Иль пожимает плечами. - При первом попадании ты в любом случае не сможешь слишком долго продержаться в Сейтокане. Несколько часов. Может, пару дней - не больше. Потом тебя начнет оттуда выкидывать - в нить.  
\- А если не уйти? Если все равно остаться?  
Иль качает головой.  
\- Вообще, чтобы научиться оставаться там постоянно, иногда требуются даже годы. И дети, кстати, привыкают гораздо быстрее. А для взрослых это всегда сложнее.  
\- Но что будет, если просто не уйти? Отказаться заходить в нить?  
\- Дело не в "отказаться". После первых попаданий в сейтокан ты очень скоро ощущаешь, что начинаешь... - Иль взмахивает рукой, подбирая нужное слово, - ...растворяться в пространстве. И это крайне неприятное чувство. Да, с ним можно бороться, каждый раз пытаться удержаться как можно дольше. Но тебя все равно будет выносить в кидо-нить. Упорством можно выигрывать сначала часы, потом дни, но это очень тяжело.  
\- Долго ты привыкал быть в Сейтокане? - тихо спрашивает Гин.  
\- Пару лет. Первый раз меня вынесло через сутки. Я страшно испугался. Но Старк снова пришел за мной. Со второго раза я продержался почти неделю, хотя последние несколько дней были полным кошмаром. Но тогда я уже смог вернуться сам. Потом выносило регулярно, но это уже не было такой проблемой - короткая вылазка на Землю - в те места, которые я сам выберу, несколько часов перерыва и обратно в нить.  
Гин некоторое время обдумывает услышанное.  
\- Как я понимаю, это было задолго до ухода на Землю первого подполья? И защиты тогда еще не было?  
\- На самих сейтоканах защита стояла всегда, - нехотя отвечает Иль и отводит взгляд, следующий вопрос слишком очевиден. - Это сами нити закодировали уже только когда ушли Старк и прочие.  
\- Почему?  
\- Извини. Врать я тебе не буду. А честный ответ подводит слишком близко к тайнам Мурамасы и Старка.  
\- Оп-па, - Гин вскидывается. Они уходят настолько глубоко в Сейтоканские дебри?  
Иль отмалчивается и старательно изучает потолок в Гиновом кабинете, будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видел.  
\- Но погоди, - Гин не согласен так легко сдаться и отступить. - Насколько я понимаю, это же общеизвестная в Сейтокане информация? И Кира мне ее не может сказать только из-за своего блока. Ты не можешь ответить хотя бы так? Не упоминая тайн Старка? Как... например, как ответил бы Кира - если бы не блок?  
Иль все-таки опускает взгляд и пристально смотрит на Гина.  
\- Гин, в Сейтокане очень много тайн. В том числе и от жителей Сейтокана. Я понятия не имею, что знает Кира. Но я знаю очень много. И именно потому, что последние полвека с гаком был личным секретарем Старка. "Тайны Старка" возникли не с его приходом на Землю, а зародились очень давно. Я понятия не имею, какое объяснение мудрая и правящая триады придумали для обывателей, чтобы обосновать необходимость защиты. Возможно, даже использовали как пугало военных кидошников - а вдруг вы научитесь ходить по кидо-нитям, вломитесь к ним в Сейтокан и устроите там резню - снова. Хотя это и полный бред с почти нулевой вероятностью осуществления, но как пугало - вполне могло сработать. Я же знаю истинную причину необходимости защиты сейтоканов. Но тебе ее не скажу.  
\- Аканна. Обидно.  
\- Попробуй спросить у Киры. Урахара Киске точно в курсе таких вещей. Не знаю, насколько Кира к нему близок. Но, возможно, он тоже знает. Может быть, ухитрится намекнуть тебе в обход менто-блока.  
\- Общие тайны Урахары и Старка? Интересно, - Гин задумчиво барабанит пальцами по подвернувшемуся под руку бедру Ильки.  
\- Нет, - качает головой Иль. - Общие тайны правящей и мудрой триады. А Урахара был лишь одним из исполнителей. На одном из этапов. Поэтому и знает.  
\- И теперь Старк использует эти тайные знания в своих замыслах с Мурамасой? Как-то нехорошо звучит. И опасно.  
\- Вот что б тебе не оказаться хоть чуточку... менее умным? - досадливо ворчит Иль.  
\- Ну извини, - хмыкает Гин. - Ладно, проехали, - он сознательно уходит от скользкой темы - он и так уже вытянул из Ильки больше, чем тот собирался сказать, и  
Иль теперь уже будет настороже. - Я понял, научиться заходить в кидо-нить до попадания в Сейтокан почти без вариантов. А просто перемещаться в энерго-виде? Вот как ты прыгаешь у меня по кабинету, чтобы не создавать здесь нить и не показывать ее Старку?  
Иль вздыхает.  
\- Извини за сравнение, но звучит как "я еще не умею летать, но как бы мне сделать тройную мертвую петлю с винтовым переворотом?"  
\- Перемещаться в энерго-виде без кидо-нитей настолько сложно? - Пусть Иль думает, что хочет, и сколько угодно сравнивает его с неоперившимся птенчиком, но благодаря Кире у Гина есть уникальный опыт воровать кидо-навыки в обход нормальной системы обучения. И он надеется, что если попадет в кидо-сеть достаточное количество раз, то, может быть, поймет, как входить туда самостоятельно. Но Илю знать об этом совершенно не обязательно.  
\- В большинстве случаев это еще и бессмысленно. Огромный перерасход кидо, а толку - чуть. Дальность - несколько метров, до десяти в лучшем случае. А энерго-затрат в сотни раз больше, чем если по кидо-нити прыгнуть на другой конец континента.  
Гин выжидательно смотрит на Иля. Давить и напрямую спрашивать он не хочет, но от пояснений не отказался бы.  
\- У меня вообще немало достаточно нестандартных навыков - даже как для жителя Сейтокана, - явно нехотя, но Иль все-таки отвечает на невысказанный вопрос. - Работая на Старка, мне часто приходилось исполнять весьма... специфические поручения. Требующие особых умений. Кстати говоря, ходить по взломанным нитям - тоже не такой уж распространенный навык. Иначе Старку не удалось бы так легко казнить своих бывших министров. Они же все до единого выходцы из Сейтокана, там ни одного из молодых не было, все по кидо-нитям ходить умели. Вот только взламывать - уже далеко не все. Поэтому и сбежали единицы, типа того же Карии.  
\- А... эээ... сам факт возможности взлома кидо-нитей достаточно общеизвестен? - спрашивает Гин.  
\- А что?  
\- Кира... Он не удивился тому факту, что ты ходишь по кидо-нитям, хотя и не принадлежишь ко второму подполью.  
Иль задумывается.  
\- Он ученик Карии, а теперь, теперь, судя по всему, работает на Урахару... - быстрый взгляд на Гина из-под ресниц, но тот никак не реагирует на данное заявление, не подтверждая, но и не опровергая его. - Не старайся, - Иль качает головой. - Это в любом случае наиболее логичное объяснение. Как бы то ни было, он мог слышать или видеть что-то не положенное ему по рангу еще в бытность учеником Карии. А сейчас... вопрос в том, как давно и насколько глубоко он увяз в делах Урахары. Если на оба вопроса ответ положительный, то твой Кира знает очень и очень много. И умеет как минимум немногим меньше меня.  
Гин вспоминает, что так и не поговорил с Кирой про этого Урахару, хотя и собирался. А еще ему в голову приходит одна, совершенно неожиданная и тревожная мысль.  
\- Иль, ведь Старк тоже умеет взламывать кидо-сеть?  
\- Конечно, - кивает тот.  
\- Тогда зачем ему Кира?  
\- В смысле? - теперь уже Иль его не понимает.  
\- Старк сказал Кире, что тот ему нужен, чтобы водить его по кидо-сети, - поясняет Гин. - Потому что с тех пор, как он ушел из Сейтокана - они для него закрыты. Но если это неправда... Иль, что он задумал? Ведь он врет Кире.  
Иль озадаченно замолкает на пару минут, а потом предполагает:  
\- Как ты мог заметить, ходить по взломанной сети достаточно болезненно. А Старк не любит лишнего дискомфорта. Возможно, ради этого?  
\- Это как-то слишком мелко. Для Старка.  
Иль кривится, но кивает.  
\- А как ты вообще взламываешь эти нити? - спрашивает Гин. - В чем принцип их защиты? Есть какой-то шанс, что Старк... ну не знаю, подсмотрит код, если Кира будет водить его по кидо-сети достаточно долго?  
\- Нет, что ты! Это совершенно невозмо... - Иль замолкает на полуслове, а потом договаривает уже совершенно иным тоном. - Теоретически - невозможно, но... Не знаю.  
Гин выжидательно молчит.  
\- Что, нашел удачный повод расспросить про принцип защиты кидо-сети? - хмыкает Иль.  
\- Не хочешь, не говори.  
Иль какое-то время колеблется, но потом таки отвечает:  
\- Кидо-нить имеет две составляющие - саму энергетическую, по которой и осуществляется почти мгновенный перенос преобразованной материи, и информационную. В естественном виде каждая кидо-нить пульсирует с собственным тактом и частотой - при входе в нить тело естественным образом подстраивается под них. У закодированных нитей сложная искусственная система пульсаций, которая постоянно меняется - интуитивно такое не почувствуешь и не подстроишься. Последовательность колебаний и тактов записывается в информационной составляющей, и именно она закрыта кодом. Если в нить входит, например, Кира, он может прочитать алгоритм синхронизации с данной нитью. Я - нет. Поэтому мне приходится перемещаться по нити совершенно иначе. Я де факто не могу узнать режим ее пульсации, но полное отсутствие синхронизации меня убьет. Частично это решается за счет щита - ты это уже знаешь - но этого недостаточно. Перед входом в нить я использую короткий, но мощный кидо-выброс, который... - Иль пытается подобрать слова, - ...на некоторое время обнуляет ее информационную составляющую, и нить возвращается к естественной пульсации. Но этот эффект слишком быстро проходит - для чего и нужен щит. Если искусственная пульсация восстановится до моего выхода из нити - это меня мгновенно убьет. А со щитом у меня есть пара секунд в запасе, чтобы выйти из нити или снова ее обнулить.  
Гин задумчиво смотрит на Ильфорте.  
\- Звучит достаточно сложно. А вот мне еще интересно, кто и с какими целями разрабатывал такой способ хождения по закодированным нитям? Ведь ты сам сказал, что научился всему этому до ухода со Старком на Землю. А ведь тогда подполье еще не разделилось и кидо-сеть не была зашифрована. Так зачем?  
Иль смотрит на Гина так, словно хочет то ли придушить, то ли стукнуть по голове.  
\- Я уже говорил, что вредно быть таким умным?  
\- Это не ответ, - Гин расплывается в широкой ухмылке.  
\- Кроме нескольких спец-отрядов из всего Сейтокана об этом знают едва ли десяток человек. Ты все-таки военный кидошник, а это одна из самых серьезных тайн гражданского подполья. Извини, но тут дело уже даже не в Старке. Мои клятвы Сейтокану для меня кое-что еще значат.  
\- Старк ведь тоже знает о Сейтокане все от и до, - медленно произносит Гин. - А сейчас он играет против него? Или я ошибаюсь?  
Иль качает головой.  
\- Не ошибаешься, - вздыхает он.  
\- И как тебе тогда удается совмещать верность Сейтокану с преданностью Старку? - продолжает Гин.  
Иль бледнеет.  
\- И если Старк все-таки найдет способ узнать код входа в кидо-сеть? - не отступает Гин. - Или даже с помощью Киры сможет добраться до самого Сейтокана?  
Ильфорте закрывает руками лицо.  
\- Иль, - Гин мягко отнимает ладони от его лица, - ты можешь это остановить - сейчас, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Пока еще есть шанс изменить будущее. Пока план Мурамасы не завершен. Иль, тебе же достаточно просто рассказать...  
На какое-то мгновение Гину кажется, что Илька готов сдаться и наконец ответить. Его взгляд дрожит, в глазах смятение и сомнения, но потом все исчезает - как ливень, оросивший раскаленную пустыню. Только что была настоящая буря, а пару минут спустя на бесконечных песках не остается даже следа от пролившейся на них влаги.  
\- Даже если он узнает у Киры коды, это ничего не изменит, - снова безжизненный голос и мертвый взгляд. - Сейтокан все равно падет. Месяцем раньше или месяцем позже - разница невелика.  
С вымораживающей ясностью Гин понимает, что пережал. Снова. Ксо!  
\- Гин, прости, - Иль стремительно наклоняется и, едва касаясь, целует его в лоб. - Прости за все...  
\- Иль! - Гин перехватывает его запястья. - Даже не пытайся сейчас сбежать. Я все равно пойду за тобой.  
\- Ты не сможешь.  
\- Плевать.  
Иль вздрагивает. О, да, Гин может. Они оба помнят это слишком хорошо.  
\- Не смей от меня удирать! - Гин обхватывает Иля и прижимает в себе. Да, для ухода в энерго-вид никакие объятья не помеха. Но так он может ощущать, как колотится сердце Иля, как он мелко дрожит, чувствовать малейшее изменение в состоянии Ильфорте.  
\- Гин...  
Но он, перебивая, затыкает ему рот поцелуем. Иль не отвечает, просто позволяет себя целовать. Пока он не пытается ни вырваться, ни исчезнуть, но это "пока" может прекратиться в любую секунду.  
\- Ничего ведь не изменилось, - Гин осторожно запускает руку в волосы Иля, медленно перебирая длинные пряди. - Мир все так же катится в тартарары, ты по-прежнему считаешь, что туда ему и дорога, а я, как и раньше, надеюсь, что смогу тебя переубедить. Нет ни единого повода сбегать и прекращать все это, ведь правда?  
Иль тяжело дышит, словно после быстрого бега. И молчит. Гин буквально кожей ощущает его колебания. Если Иль сейчас исчезнет, то это уже навсегда. А вместе с ним пропадет и очередной шанс переиграть судьбу. А в том, что придется переигрывать, Гин уже не сомневается. Он достаточно хорошо узнал Ильку за эти несколько недель - он не паникер и не дурак. И если Иль уверен, что план Мурамасы уничтожит этот мир, то угроза вполне реальна. Тем более, и собственная интуиция уже буквально кричит о надвигающейся опасности.  
Но словами Ильку не убедить. Гин и так не вполне понимает, как ему удается удерживать Иля хотя бы на грани принятия решения.  
Внутренне замирая, Гин разжимает объятия и протягивает Ильке руку - ладонью вверх, как предложение. Чего именно - он пока еще не придумал. Но это сейчас и не важно. Если сработает, детали можно будет додумать потом. Если будет это "потом".  
Иль недоверчиво смотрит на нее. Гин в зародыше давит желание ухмыльнуться. Не сейчас. Не с такими ставками.  
Нерешительно, словно сомневаясь в каждом движении, Иль медленно протягивает руку и вкладывает в ладонь Гина, переплетая свои пальцы с его.  
Можно выдохнуть.  
Иль склоняется к его плечу и произносит едва слышно:  
\- Я не готов отказаться от всего, что было моей жизнью. Не готов все поставить на веру в тебя, Гин. Прости. Мне, правда, жаль. Но я предпочту умереть верным себе.  
\- Хорошо, - Гин кивает. - Сейчас ты не готов. Я принимаю это. Но вот только извини, я-то умирать не хочу и не согласен. Мне есть ради кого и жить, и бороться. Не лишай меня шанса выиграть.  
Иль тихо хмыкает.  
\- Гин, у тебя адское терпение.  
Гин ухмыляется. Какое наслаждение наконец-то улыбнуться.  
\- Но ты все равно предашь меня, - с сожалением добавляет Иль.  
Ксо! Он-то Ильке верит, осталось, чтобы Илька поверил ему.  
\- Я постараюсь этого не делать, правда, очень постараюсь. И если у меня будет хотя бы один шанс - не предам, - Гин не обещает, он помнит отношение Ильки к обещаниям.  
Иль поднимает взгляд на Гина и произносит:  
\- Но за такие шансы обычно приходится платить. И обычно дорого.  
\- Я знаю. Кирой - никогда, тогда уж лучше пусть к чертям катится весь мир. Собой - расплачусь, не сомневайся.  
Иль прерывисто выдыхает.  
Гин берет лицо Иля в ладони.  
\- И еще Иль, ответь мне честно, пожалуйста.  
Иль недоверчиво смотрит на него.  
\- Кира может что-то узнать о планах Мурамасы?  
Иль качает головой.  
\- Старк никогда его и на пушечный выстрел не подпустит к этому проекту.  
\- И последний вопрос...  
Иль едва заметно улыбается кончиком губ.  
\- Насколько Кире опасно сейчас находиться возле Старка? В контексте планов Мурамасы?  
Иль ожидал именно этого вопроса. И Гин это прекрасно понимает. Но это ничего не меняет.  
\- Пока он не закончил приготовления и не предал Старка - Кире ничего не угрожает, - прямой взгляд Гину в глаза. - Но как только Мурамаса перейдет к финальной стадии своего плана... - Иль не договаривает, но ответ и так очевиден.  
\- А ты... - Гин запинается, - ...можно как-то определить, насколько Мурамаса близок к исполнению своих замыслов?  
\- Я замечу. Знаю, куда смотреть. И - нет, пока еще нет. Как минимум еще несколько недель - в худшем случае. Скорее всего, больше.  
Гин не говорит, что озвученный ответ категорически не совпадает с его внутренним ощущением опасности. Но мало ли что там предвидит его интуиция. Может, Айзену вздумается снова послать его вглубь жучиных нор. Или еще какая напасть. Или Иль все-таки ошибается.  
\- Так и будем сидеть на полу? Или все-таки кровать? - Иль откровенно ухмыляется.  
\- Давай, - улыбается Гин. Вставать ему тоже лень. Тем более возможность еще раз изнутри изучить энерго-перенос лишней не бывает.  
И да, оказаться на кровати - это повод.  
Гин подвигает к себе распростертого перед ним Ильку - мягкого, вкусного, податливого. Такого легкого и прозрачного, что прям никак нельзя устоять. Гин ухмыляется и целует привычно раскрывающиеся ему навстречу губы. Илька льнет к нему как вьюнок к дереву, и не проходит и четверти часа, как Гин уже снова в Иле, толкается в него, наполняет собой, овладевает им до самого конца...

Они лежат, обнявшись. Гин уже почти засыпает, когда Иль решительно выковыривается из его объятий, раздвигает его ноги и устраивается между ними - собственнически так, но осторожно, искоса поглядывая на Гина из-под длинных ресниц. У Гина мурашки по спине, но он лишь щурится и одобрительно ухмыляется. Все правильно, Илечка, ты не ошибся. И то была не разовая поощрительная акция за хорошее поведение (ну, или за плохое - это еще как посмотреть). Здесь и сейчас я - полностью твой. Пользуйся на свое усмотрение.  
Гину почти не страшно. Он столько раз уже переступал эту грань и почти всегда потом жалел. Вернее, всегда, кроме... Но тогда этой грани не было, Гин вообще ее не чувствовал - так, будто ее и вовсе не существовало. Тогда, с Кирой. А с Шухеем он так и не решился. Добровольно никогда и не пойдет на это - слишком хорошо представляет себе последствия. С Илькой тоже вполне знает - но не как единственный вариант развития ситуации, а как набор равновероятных альтернатив. А вот в конкретном выборе Ильки он более чем не уверен.  
Иль склоняется над ним. Его пальцы и губы начинают ласкать Гина - неторопливо, по-хозяйски; они достают везде, нежно и осторожно. Гин наблюдает за Илем, пряча взгляд за прищуром глаз. Иль, тебе ведь никто никогда не давал быть сверху после того, как уложил вниз. Но что и как ты будешь с этим делать, пока не знаешь даже ты, не то что я.  
Руки Иля спускаются ниже, поглаживают Гина по животу. Одна обхватывает его член, а вторая ныряет дальше. Пальцы Иля ласкают его, от каждого дразнящего прикосновения по телу Гина прокатывается волна возбуждения. Губы Иля обхватывает головку его члена, а указательный палец второй руки проходится между ягодицами и останавливается, едва проникая в Гина. Он еле удерживает стон.  
Иль застывает словно в нерешительности. Гин ухмыляется, еще шире раскидывает ноги и подается ему навстречу. И тонкие пальцы Иля снова входят в него. Иль не мелочится - за первым пальцем следует второй, третий... И Иль опять трахает его руками. Одной обвивает и дрочит его член, второй - имеет его, безжалостно, глубоко, насколько только может проникнуть, не травмируя и не разрывая.  
Иль осторожен - Гин прекрасно знает разницу. И только сейчас Гин начинает понимать, как Ильке удалось уложить Шухея еще в бытность его лейтенантом - если целуется Иль просто божественно, то уж минет в его исполнении заставляет забыть почти обо всем на свете. Почти. Ритмично движущаяся в нем рука Ильки в это "почти" не входит. С одной стороны, Иль виртуозно удерживает его на самой грани боли, с другой - умеет дарить наслаждение. И Гин начинает теряться между этими противоречивыми ощущениями. Илька один, но его все равно слишком много - везде. Гин кончает Илю в рот, тот выпивает его до последней капли, вылизывая досуха, а уже потом отпускает.  
\- А ты - смелый. И честный, - облизываясь, мурлычет Илька, озорно щуря отливающие золотом глаза.  
Логика у Ильки, конечно, просто зашибись.  
Иль вынимает руку из Гина и сразу же вводит в него свой возбужденный член - уже первым толчком почти на всю глубину, практически до упора.  
\- Как же вы хорошо растягиваетесь, Ичимару-тайчо, - Иль неприкрыто ухмыляется.  
\- Что ж у тебя вежливость с субординацией всегда прорезается так "вовремя"? - ответно скалится Гин, хотя вообще-то хочется врезать.  
\- А когда же еще о ней вспоминать, как не когда трахаешь собственного тайчо?  
Гин на мгновение задыхается от такой наглости, а потом подкидывает бедра, еще глубже насаживаясь на Иля.  
\- Да, Иль. Трахаешь своего тайчо. Так, как только тебе захочется. Доволен?  
\- Гин, я пошутил, - серые глаза абсолютно серьезны.  
\- Я знаю. Иначе ты и первую "шуточку" не пережил бы.  
Ильфорте резко наклоняется вперед, заставляя Гина прогнуться до хруста в позвонках, дотягивается и коротко, едва касаясь, целует Гина в губы.  
\- Мне совершенно все равно, тайчо ты или кто-то еще. Дело только в тебе Гин. Я плюю на свои клятвы и посылаю к черту свои принципы из-за тебя, а не из-за твоих званий или регалий. И да. Каждую секунду с тобой я готов умереть. С самого начала.  
Гин зарывается рукой в его волосы, удерживая за затылок и не давая отстраниться.  
\- Иль, я помню, - он ответно целует Иля - властно, глубоко, устанавливая свои правила и напоминая, кто здесь капитан. И уже не отпускает Иля до самого конца. Им обоим из-за этого не слишком удобно.  
Кончают они одновременно. Иль изливается в Гина. Гин выплескивается себе на живот и на прижимающегося к нему Ильку. Гин разрывает поцелуй, Иль выходит из него - так сразу и не поймешь, кто кого отпустил.  
Еще один, уже спокойный и неторопливый поцелуй, Иль сворачивается калачиком в его руках и почти сразу же засыпает. Гин рассеянно ерошит в пальцах Илькин хвост и думает, что, может быть, ему удастся выиграть не только свою жизнь и жизнь Киры. Если ему хоть немного повезет, на сдачу он попробует вытащить и Ильку. По крайней мере, Гин попытается.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте; упоминание Шухея, Айзена, Старка, Киры, Амагая, Кифунэ, Заэля.  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Размер: 16 тыс. знак. (2,8 тыс. слов)

Иль лежит, уткнувшись в его плечо и обвив его ноги своими, и, кажется, даже дремлет - как говорится, ничего не предвещает - когда он совершенно неожиданно произносит:  
\- Под Киру ты тоже лег.  
И это не вопрос, а утверждение. Гин мысленно чертыхается. А Иль продолжает задумчиво рассуждать:  
\- Под Шухея... скорее всего, нет, под Айзена лег уже давно, а он тебе так ни разу и не дал...  
\- Эээ... Это что за внезапный сеанс копания в моей личной жизни? - возмущается Гин и мстительно прикусывает ему ухо. - Я не заказывал!  
Иль смеется. Ах, гаденыш. Ну, ничего, Гин тоже умет играть в эти игры.  
\- А Старк тебя под многих подкладывал?  
Иль вздрагивает. Формулировка вопроса уже содержит в себе половину ответа.  
\- Нет, не под многих.  
\- Под избранных?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - мрачно отвечает Иль и замолкает на пару секунд, но, похоже, прекращать не собирается. - Ты когда-нибудь кому-нибудь сдавался?  
Огрызнуться или ответить? Но врать в любом случае нельзя.  
\- Да.  
\- Когда?  
\- После первой революции, сто с гаком лет назад.  
\- Как?  
\- Оно тебе надо?  
\- Да, - и ответ звучит неожиданно серьезно, совершенно без ноток ехидства или подколки.  
Гин вздыхает.  
\- Ты тогда даже еще не родился.  
Иль возмущенно фыркает, отметая безосновательность такого возражения. Гин повторно вздыхает, но все-таки начинает отвечать.  
\- Когда гражданские кидошники были полностью уничтожены - вернее, новая власть так посчитала - она взялась за военных. И ты или доказываешь свою безграничную верность и преданность человечеству, после чего тебе разрешают сражаться с жуками до конца своих дней, или... тебя пускают в расход. Мне особо "повезло" со следователем - сразу на меня нацелился.  
\- Получил? - уточняет Иль.  
\- Обломился, - ухмыляется Гин.  
\- Следователь? Дознания? В те годы? Не уложил арестованного кидошника?! - Иль не верит своим ушам. - Ну, ты даешь. Как?  
Гин вздыхает и задумчиво смотрит в полоток.  
\- Да никак, фактически. У него, видишь ли, были принципы - очень избирательные. Бессознательное тело его не устраивало. Ему хотелось меня именно в сознании отыметь.  
\- А, извини за прямой вопрос, что ему помешало подручных позвать?  
\- Так и позвал, - мрачно ухмыляется Гин. - И не один раз. Да только они все - люди.  
\- Ну да, - кивает Иль. - В те-то годы. Но я все равно не понимаю...  
\- Да что тут понимать? - неожиданно резко обрывает его Гин. - Пришли, получили по зубам, ушли - но уже не все. В следующий раз заранее газ усыпляющий в камеру пустили, вырубили, пока пришел в себя - уже разложили. Но вот только кидо-атаке это не помеха. Снова добавил потерь в их рядах убитыми и ранеными. В основном ранеными - чистым кидо убить не так-то просто, да и лишний раз нарываться не хотелось. Снова вырубили, до полусмерти избили, в камеру кинули; неделю не кормили, в пыточную пару раз сводили - уже так легко не поотмахиваешься, но все равно можно - если поднапрячься. Чего непонятного? Или фантазии представить не хватает?  
\- И долго ты так отбивался? - очень тихо спрашивает Иль.  
Гин невидящим взглядом смотрит куда-то мимо его плеча.  
\- Почти три года.  
Иль вздрагивает, но все равно пытается язвить:  
\- Ишь, какой... неприступный выискался.  
\- Так сложилось, - не ведется на подколку Гин. - Сохранность задницы не стоит жизни - да, тем более, не так она уже и сохранилась - но оно у нас как-то сразу свернуло на принцип, и уступить я уже не мог.  
\- Это тогда… - Иль не договаривает.  
\- Да, - кивает Гин. - Всем, на что у них хватало фантазии. Но того, чего изначально хотелось им всем, не получил никто - ни один, ни разу, - Гин выдыхает и продолжает уже более нормальным тоном. - А потом пришел Амагай. Амагай-тайчо. Он тогда только что уволился из отдела дознания - с очень высокой должности - и переходил в действующую армию. У меня к тому времени уже не то что встать, а даже сесть самостоятельно сил не хватало. Главное было каждый раз вырубиться раньше, чем им удастся меня скрутить. А они приходили часто... Амагай же предложил мне свободу и должность ни-фукутайчо в своем отряде... - Гин замолкает.  
\- В обмен на что?  
\- Догадайся с трех раз, - огрызается Гин.  
\- И ты согласился?  
\- Да. То есть нет, но по сути - да. Я поставил ему условие: он вытаскивает еще и Шухея. Не то что бы мне было какое-то дело до Хисаги. Просто использовал его как способ сохранить лицо. Но - честный. Если бы Амагай отказался, я бы не пошел на сделку. Вполне понимая, что это - конец. И весьма паршивый. Не сказать, чтобы у меня была топ-десятка предпочтительных способов смерти, но сдохнуть в камере от побоев и истощения в нее явно не входило.  
Теперь молчит Иль, рассеянно водя пальцами по груди Гина. Прикосновение легкое, едва ощутимое, пальцы Иля будто что-то вырисовывают у него на коже, какие-то узоры - или слова.  
\- Шухей тоже был в дознании?- спрашивает он спустя какое-то время. - С тобой? Вы еще до первой революции вместе служили?  
\- Нет, - Гин качает головой. - Шухей - мальчишка, курсант-старшекурсник. Таким вообще не предлагали договоров на служение в новой армии - или стирали кидо-способности, или пускали в расход - если слишком упорно сопротивлялись. С Шухеем мы познакомились в пыточных. Как-то я доставал палача... - Гин снова мрачно ухмыляется, - тогда выдался особо тяжелый день... или неделя, или месяц. Я надеялся спровоцировать палача нарушить правило, по которому все жертвы должны от него выходить живыми - офицеры дознания крайне не любили, когда подследственные сбегали от них даже таким путем. И начал сознательно выводить его из себя. Шухей висел на соседнем стенде. И тоже принялся подкалывать палача. Вместе мы здорово его достали, но за нами слишком быстро пришли. Он не успел.  
\- Шухей умеет язвить? - искренне удивляется Иль.  
\- Умел, тогда еще умел.  
\- А когда разучился?  
\- Да примерно тогда же, - мрачнеет Гин. - Амагай сдержал слово. Но у него был старший фукутайчо - Кифунэ. Он сумел сделать с Хисаги то, что не смогли годы в дознании. Некрофил хренов.  
\- Иии?  
\- Что "иии"?  
\- Ты ничего не сделал с этим... Кифунэ?  
\- А должен был? - Гин выгибает бровь.  
\- Тебе виднее.  
\- Нет, не убил, - Гин отвечает на невысказанный вопрос. - Амагай бы догадался. Я лишь спровоцировал, но в собственной гибели Кифунэ был виноват сам - от и до.  
\- А Амагай?  
\- Погиб в бою несколько месяцев спустя. Он всегда лез на рожон - в каждом сражении с жуками, словно специально смерти искал. Пока был жив Кифунэ, он регулярно подстраивал так, чтобы тайчо как можно реже попадал на боевые миссии. Иногда даже до смешного доходило - не гнушался ни опоить, ни в кладовке запереть.... Они из-за этого постоянно страшно скандалили. Но получалось у него не всегда - Амагай был упорным. Без личного кидошника-телохранителя в моем лице он бы и первых нескольких миссий не пережил. Скорее всего, именно из-за этого Кифунэ никогда всерьез не играл против меня, только на Шухее отрывался. Понимал, что без моей охраны его обожаемый Амагай-тайчо успешно сам себя закопает если не на первом же выходе к жукам, то на втором или третьем. А когда Кифунэ погиб, сдерживать Амагая стало некому. И он благополучно угробился, когда я валялся в лазарете после его предыдущей "героической вылазки". Так я стал тайчо его отряда, - Гин заканчивает свой рассказ.  
\- Этот Амагай... он вроде был хорошим тайчо, да и неплохим человеком? - делает неуверенный вывод Иль.  
\- Нет.  
Иль удивленно-вопросительно смотрит на Гина.  
\- Амагай очень хотел казаться таким, и у него это получалось практически всегда. Но... я не хотел заглядывать под эту маску. Слишком боялся, что сними я ее хоть раз, и дальше мне придется иметь дело уже с настоящим Амагаем, а не с его сильно облагороженной версией.  
\- Ты? И боялся? Сложно поверить.  
\- Представь себе.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом сверху были только генералы, - ухмыляется Гин и мстительно уточняет: - До Киры, о чем ты уже выяснил. Все, допрос с пристрастием окончен? Тебя удовлетворило изучение списка тех, под кого я ложился за последнее столетие? Не переживай, в хорошей компании оказался.  
Ильфорте молчит. Теперь Гинова очередь спрашивать. И вопрос не заставляет себя ждать.  
\- Как ты попал к Старку?  
Иль хмыкает. Этого он и ожидал. Но не сказать, чтобы ожидание вопроса так уж упрощало ответ.  
\- Когда я сбежал... - Иль запинается. - Выжить на улице оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем я думал. Первый же арест или хотя бы попадание в социальные службы привели бы к неизбежной проверке на кидо-способности и последующему стиранию.  
\- А ты был таким сознательным ребенком? - с искренним интересом перебивает Гин, - что готов был настолько решительно сражаться за свое кидо? Не думал, что проще было бы оказаться стертым и прожить спокойную человеческую жизнь? Без лишнего экстрима и прочих проблем.  
\- А ты бы пошел на стирание? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Иль.  
\- Никогда. Лучше - смерть, - не задумываясь отвечает Гин.  
\- Ты - другое, да? - криво ухмыляется Ильфорте. - Ты - взрослый, ты понимаешь, а если ребенок - то типа маленький и тупой, и должен радостно променять возможность видеть, чувствовать, делать, по-настоящему жить, в конце концов - на право оказаться оглушенным, ослепленным, и до конца своих дней стыдиться и скрывать то, кем ты родился?  
\- Эээ... - Гин не ожидал такого отпора. - Насколько я знаю, система уничтожения кидо-способностей у детей и была рассчитана на то, чтобы стирать их раньше, чем дети успеют их осознать и понять, что теряют.  
\- Ну, упс. Со мной у них промашечка вышла.  
\- Сразу - да, я понял. - кивает Гин. - У тебя способности слишком рано проявились. Так редко, но бывает. А потом, когда до тебя дошло, что на улице так просто не выжить? Не думал сдаться? Ведь даже большинство курсантов, арестованных сразу после революции, позволили себя стереть. А ведь они были куда постарше тебя. И тоже прекрасно знали, чего лишаются.  
Какое-то время Иль молчит, будто подбирая нужные слова, пробуя их на вес и на точность.  
\- Курсантов загнали в пыточные. Понятия не имею, что бы я выбрал в их случае. Да и рад, что не знаю. Но улица - это другое. В чем-то - проще, а в чем-то... Воровать я не мог - слишком велик риск, что магазинные охранники окажутся быстрее. Или кто-то из случайных прохожих решит проявить гражданскую сознательность. О существовании шунпо я тогда и понятия не имел. Но, тем не менее, есть хотелось, как ни странно, - Иль мрачно хмыкает. - А еще во что-то одеваться, где-то спать... И сам я практически не мог ничего этого себе обеспечить. С бездомными вообще в те годы решительно боролись. Пойманных взрослых сразу отправляли в армию - чтобы хоть так отечеству послужили, а детей - сначала в интернат, а потом туда же. Только для меня это было бы уже не важно.  
\- Да, - кивает Гин. - Тебя проверили бы и стерли еще до отправки в интернат.  
\- В том-то и дело. Поэтому мне надо было находить взрослых, согласных... - Иль на мгновение запинается, - ...подобрать меня. Но проблема в том, что хорошие люди, как правило, законопослушны. И если и готовы взять с улицы бездомного мальчишку, то сами же на проверку его и поведут. Вот и приходилось выбирать плохих.  
Гин чуть склоняет голову набок, проводит ладонью по груди Иля, убирая пальцами с дороги непослушные волосы. Ладонь не дрожит - Гин ждал этого ответа.  
\- А вторая проблема, - продолжает Иль, - что кидошники тогда были главным пугалом - даже пострашнее жуков. Не знаю, как там у вас в армии, а обычные люди боялись нас до абсурдности. Как-то я провел несколько месяцев с одним киллером - классный был мужик, один из лучших. Он вообще от меня ничего не хотел. Его просто нереально прикалывал маленький мальчик, не боящийся ни крови, ни оружия. Но как только он понял, что я кидошник... мне снова пришлось бежать. И так - всегда, каждый раз.  
Гин чувствует, что Иль начинает дрожать под его рукой, и притягивает его к себе ближе, обнимая за пояс. Поцеловать бы, но пусть сначала договорит - Гин по себе знает, как важно в такие моменты, чтобы тебя выслушали до конца, не затыкая рот утешениями.  
\- Не знаю, может, в конце концов я сдался бы и сам пошел на стирание. Или просто свихнулся бы, что вероятнее, - Иль кривит уголок рта. - Сразу-то я надеялся, что уже в пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет смогу найти хоть какую-то работу. Но о том, что дети с рано проявившимися кидо-способностями физически взрослеют гораздо медленнее, я узнал намного позже, а тогда просто не понимал, что со мной происходит. Почему годы идут, а у меня остается тело ребенка, которое лишает меня шанса перестать наконец быть подстилкой.  
Руки Гина успокаивающе проходятся по спине Иля вверх, до самого затылка, и снова вниз, чуть прочесывая пряди распущенного хвоста.  
\- А потом меня нашел Старк. И забрал в Сейтокан, - Иль выдыхает.  
Гин думает, что рассказ окончен, но Иль продолжает.  
\- Он мне казался божеством, спустившимся с небес. А сам Сейтокан - чем-то вроде рая. Это было настолько лучше всего, что было в моей жизни до этого, что я едва мог поверить, что это на самом деле происходит со мной. Я буквально тонул в эйфории. А Старк стал для меня всем - кумиром, идеалом...  
\- Любовником? - уточняет Гин.  
\- И это - тоже. Но я был счастлив иметь возможность отдаваться своему богу, своему господину...  
\- Сколько тебе было? - снова тихо перебивает Гин.  
\- Почти семнадцать. И, как ты понимаешь, Старк был у меня не первым, далеко не первым. Но - лучшим, самым лучшим.  
Гин задумчиво смотрит на Иля - когда тот говорит о Старке из своего детства, его лицо буквально светится изнутри. Гин никогда еще не видел Иля таким счастливым, таким искренне радостным и... таким наивным. И как этот влюбленный мальчишка ухитрился превратиться в нынешнего умного, проницательного и расчетливого Иля? Старк бы постарался не дать ему на это ни единого шанса - в этом Гин уверен.  
Иль ловит этот взгляд и кривит губы в досадливой ухмылке.  
\- Если бы не Заэль, возможно, я бы так и не понял, что со мной происходит. Но когда я впервые соврал Старку - чтобы скрыть, что я ходил навещать Заэля - я задумался, а почему это я вру "своему божеству", - теперь Иль произносит это слово с совершенно иной интонацией. - А когда осознал, что хочу спрятать от него своего брата, появилось еще больше поводов подумать.  
\- Но, тем не менее, ты так и не ушел от Старка, - констатирует Гин.  
\- Сейтокан - отнюдь не такое прекрасное место, как кажется бездомному мальчишке, только что принесенному туда с Земли. И там все построено на очень жесткой, хотя местами и весьма запутанной и неоднозначной иерархии. Но запутанная и неоднозначная она в верхах, а чем ближе к низу - тем все проще и примитивнее. Или у тебя есть семья, занимающая определенное положение, или сенсей, или работодатель. Все, четвертого не дано. И в любом случае ты принадлежишь им, фактически полностью - хоть семье, хоть сенсею, хоть хозяину. С семьей проще всего - тот, кто поругался с отцом, может уйти к двоюродному брату или троюродному деду. Да и работать на кого-то можно по-разному - в зависимости от того, на какой ступени иерархии ты находишься. Тот же Кария работал на Старка, но он никогда и на пядь ниже от положенного ему не поклонился. А я был никем - самое низшее сословие тех, кого подобрали с Земли уже после революции. Старк же восседал практически на вершине сейтоканской иерархии. Вернее, на вершине и был. Триада мудрых - это вот как раз тот случай сложных и запутанных отношений. А Сейтоканом, фактически, управляет именно правящая триада.  
\- Старк не отпустил бы тебя?  
\- Не знаю. Но как-то не хотелось проверять. Если бы я попытался уйти, он мог бы сделать все, что захотел - вышвырнуть меня на Землю, убить, вернуть обратно. И это еще в лучшем случае. Старк любит и умеет мстить. Я не раз видел, насколько он бывает безжалостен к своим врагам. А меня он слишком привык считать своей безраздельной собственностью, и даже попытку ухода посчитал бы предательством.  
\- И после этого всего ты его еще защищаешь, - мягко упрекает Гин.  
\- Тоже мне, нашелся образчик добродетели, - огрызается Иль.  
\- Мне ты не врешь.  
\- Мне не о чем больше врать и некого защищать. Заэля уже нет.  
Да, благодаря мне, я помню - Гин не говорит этого вслух. Вместо этого он негромко замечает:  
\- Ты врал Старку не только о Заэле. Даже если ты и был влюблен в него с самого начала, то это уже давно прошло. Но он не отпускал тебя, вынуждая врать и прикидываться.  
\- Гин, будто ты никого под себя не подкладывал, не особо спрашивая его мнения на этот счет.  
\- Силой - никого.  
\- Ты знаешь, я не об этом.  
Гин молчит, возразить ему нечего. И это даже как-то немного обидно. Он ведь вовсе не такой злодей. Но формально Илька совершенно прав.  
\- Старк не хуже и не лучше тебя, Гин. Он просто другой.  
Гин не говорит этого вслух, но думает, что он все-таки хоть чуть-чуть, но лучше Старка, и очень надеется, что сможет Ильку в этом убедить.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Айзен; упоминание Шухея, Киры  
> Пэйринги: Гин/Ильфорте, Ильфорте/Гин, Айзен/Гин  
> Рейтинг: NC-21

\- Гин, ты сошел с ума, - Ильфорте разворачивается в его объятиях, чуть отстраняется и недоверчиво-подозрительно смотрит на Гина.  
\- Кажется я это уже слышал, причем недавно, - хмыкает Гин.  
\- Я серьезно!  
\- Я тоже, - Гин вздыхает: объяснять ему не хочется, но без этого не обойтись, такое интуитивно не угадаешь. - Айзен увидел мой страх и теперь постарается его использовать. А я не хочу оставлять ему такую прекрасную зацепку.  
\- Прости, - жалобно выдыхает Ильфорте.  
И снова виноватые глазища на пол-лица; похоже, чувство вины - единственная эмоция, которая заставляет Иля изменять своему вечному прищуру.  
\- Толку мне с твоего «прости», - ворчит Гин, безуспешно пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на жестком полу. Да, и снова пол. Не специально. Просто снова так сложилось. - Лучше исправляй, что натворил.  
Иль наконец-то понимает, что Гин не шутит, и отшатывается.  
\- Гин… я… я не могу.  
\- У Айзена же смог.  
\- Там... то... это же совершенно другое! Гин, ты же понимаешь? - Иль с тревогой всматривается в его лицо.  
\- Я-то понимаю, но... - Гину очень хочется поехидничать и съязвить, заявив что-то типа "А тебе-то какая разница? Или зрителей не хватает? Так можно кого-то позвать... Того же Хисаги, например", но ни заводить, ни доставать Иля сейчас совершенно не в его интересах. Поэтому Гин проглатывает готовую сорваться с языка колкость, но из-за этого отвечает резче, чем хотелось бы.  
\- Капитан прикажет - сможешь, куда денешься.  
Иль бледнеет.  
\- Гин, не надо.  
Ксо. Он должен еще его и уговаривать? Очень хочется послать все к черту. Но останавливает осознание того, что ближайший личный вызов к Айзену почти наверняка окончится тем же самым, и это будет много-много хуже. Или и правда просто приказать? Интересно бы посмотреть на реакцию Ильки. Скорее всего, он проигнорирует такой приказ - это же Иль, ему на субординацию плевать с большой горки. А если все-таки нет?  
\- Гин... прости...я... я не должен был... прости меня, Гин... пожалуйста...  
Виновато заикающийся Илька - явление совершенно неправильное и ненормальное - вообще, а теперь - особенно. Гин притягивает его к себе и ощущает, как Иль мелко дрожит. Нехорошо, так дело не пойдет. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу, обхватывает его голову руками, касаясь ладонями мягких бархатистых ушей и зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке.  
\- Иль. Мне все равно придется. Врать ему. И доказывать, что я не вру. И он все равно сделает это. Если поверит в мою игру, то после первого же раза потеряет интерес. А если нет…  
Иль вздрагивает. Потом отстраняется от Гина и заглядывает ему в глаза. Взгляд серьезный. И, Гину кажется, что понимающий. Иль уже не дрожит. Правда, теперь Гину до чертиков страшно.  
Закрывая глаза, Гин откидывается назад, упираясь лопатками в деревянные доски пола. Он специально оставляет Илю максимально полную свободу действий. Делай или не делай - как хочешь. Можешь вообще сбежать. Все на твое усмотрение, Иль.  
А Иль медлит. Гину очень хочется открыть глаза, но это решение Иль должен принять сам. Гин скорее угадывает, чем слышит почти беззвучный вздох и в первое мгновение думает, что Иль все-таки сейчас уйдет. Но секунду спустя Иль склоняется к нему, мазнув кончиками волос по груди, и медленно, словно смакуя, целует в губы. Все-таки решился. Вот только Гин пока не может понять, этот факт его больше радует или пугает.  
Несколько минут Иль просто соблазнительно валяется на Гине, не разрывая затянувшегося поцелуя, да и другими частями тела существенно отвлекая Гина от посторонних мыслей, а потом исчезает. Вот же... подпольщик! В энерго-виде за катаной поскакал. Через пару секунд Иль возвращается, уже выходя из шунпо. Ведь специально, зараза ехидная, мысленно ухмыляется Гин. Но спустя мгновение ему становится не до шуток. Иль кладет катану на Гина - рукоятью на ребра, ножнами - по бедру, примерно в той же позиции, какая для катаны и положена. И это ощущение кажется Гину удивительно знакомым. Не то что бы ему приходилось бегать голым с катаной на поясе, но и изгиб чуть прохладного древка, и слегка царапающий тело эфес, и даже обмотка упирающейся в ребра рукояти... Ксо! Это же его катана. Лучше бы Илька воспользовался своей. Но вот только от права вмешиваться в развитие ситуации Гин сознательно отказался, и переигрывать уже поздно.  
Волевым усилием Гин подавляет начинающуюся панику. С Илькой - это фигня, мелочи жизни, можно сказать. Пережил раз - переживет и следующий, и еще, если понадобится. Вот Айзен - это другое. И чья катана, там будет уже совершенно не важно. Илька нечаянно врезался в одно из его очень немногочисленных уязвимых мест. Как, кстати, уже и сам Гин не один раз задевал Ильку - мелькает непрошенная мысль. Но Иль никогда сознательно не использует это знание против него - в чем Гин абсолютно уверен, иначе вообще не было бы ни этого разговора, ни... всего последующего. Айзен же слишком давно и безнадежно пытается его хоть на чем-то подловить. И если он получит хотя бы один шанс - уж он-то его не упустит. Оторвется на всю катушку. О том, чего это будет стоить ему самому, Гин старательно не думает. В конце концов, подставиться Айзену с этим - и близко не настолько плохо, как если бы тот заполучил Киру, но и немногим лучше.  
Иль снова опускается на Гина, отвлекая от мыслей об Айзене... и даже о Кире. Сложно думать о ком-то еще, когда мягкие губы Илья проходятся по твоему телу, целуют в самых неожиданных, но идеально выбранных местах, спускаются ниже, на мгновение охватывая головку члена, тут же отпуская и двигаясь дальше.  
Зажатая между их телами катана быстро нагревается и становится почти незаметной. И все не так уж плохо - ровно до тех пор, пока в очередном маневре Иль не перекладывает ее - изящно быстро и почти неуловимо. Но теперь нога Иля прижимает ее к внутренней стороне бедра Гина, а закругленный кончик ножен почти упирается ему в промежность.  
Тут же удушающей волной накатывают воспоминания, так и норовя сбить с ног, подмять под себя, утащить в самый темный водоворот памяти. Чертовски хочется открыть глаза, увидеть Иля, убедиться, что здесь - он, и только он. Но Гин не дает себе такой поблажки. Хватит с него и того, что он ощущает запах Иля, слышит его дыхание, чувствует его чуткие пальцы и губы, и шаловливый язычок, который как раз ласкает его напряженный живот. Нет, Иля и так ни с кем не спутаешь.  
Гин тянется руками к голове Иля, намереваясь зарыться пальцами в такие приятные на ощупь длинные пряди. Однако Иль мягко, но решительно перехватывает его за предплечья и разводит руки в стороны, прижимая к полу. Ах, вот даже как? Нет, все правильно, но... черт возьми, страшно. Снова - страшно. Ксо! Иль проходится серией коротких дразнящих поцелуев по каждому из предплечий Гина - сначала по левому, потом по правому, а потом отпускает его прижатые к полу руки. Два едва ощутимых укола кидо - одновременно на каждом из запястий. Не зафиксировал, просто обозначил такую возможность и намерение. Но уже только от этого Гина мгновенно бросает в холодный пот. Ведь может. И раз уже предупредил - сделает. Гин закусывает губу.  
Задетая очередным движением Иля катана немного смещается вперед, совсем вплотную упирается в Гина и уже практически входит в него.  
Гин начинает улыбаться. И понимает, что ничего у них не выйдет. План был хорош, Илька старался, но чудес не бывает. Нет, прекращать он не собирается. Пусть Илька доходит до конца. Хотя это уже и бессмысленно. Ну, наверное. Хуже точно не будет. Может даже чем-то поможет - потом, с Айзеном. Айзен... Гин улыбается еще шире.  
\- Гин, не закрывайся от меня.  
Ахха, легко тебе говорить. Не ты сейчас пытаешься заглянуть в лицо одному из своих самых темных страхов.  
\- Ты мне веришь?  
Нет, Илька, ты же видишь, что нет. Он никому настолько не верит. Разве что Кире. Но - нет! Он никогда не позволит, чтобы его солнечному Изуру пришлось пройти через подобное - от одной мысли об этом накатывает дурнота. Уж лучше Айзен. Гин как-нибудь это переживет. Выжил же в дознании тогда. Вот только Айзен прекрасно в курсе того, что происходило в дознании. Хотя сам и вырвался из него одним из первых, об участи оставшихся знает не понаслышке. И как только он поймает Гина на этом страхе - сразу же поймет и его происхождение. И уж Айзен-то сможет сполна использовать его против Гина. Ксо...  
\- Значит, придется поверить, - голос Иля возвращает Гина в реальность.  
Холодные и жесткие нотки в его голосе действуют на Гина как ушат ледяной воды. Очень хочется открыть глаза, встать, оттолкнуть Иля, вырваться, убежать... Но Гин только неровно и часто дышит. Он удерживает руки там же, где Иль прижал их к полу - и это сложно, чертовски сложно.  
И Гин впервые всерьез думает о том, а не стоит ли все это прекратить, пока оно не зашло слишком далеко. Но только он уже не уверен, позволит ли Иль ему отступить. И именно это опасение окончательно убеждает Гина в неправильности затеянного. Одно дело - его собственные страхи. Но и с Илькой все отнюдь не так просто. Чего он хочет, и чего боится, и что ему надо от Гина, да и от самого себя - слишком много вопросов, и в ответе ни на один из них Гин ни капли не уверен. А смешавшийся выводок тараканов их обоих - это уже слишком. Гин не готов так подставляться.  
Вот только отдельный вопрос еще в том, насколько сильно он ошибся. И остановится ли Иль добровольно. А если нет? Что ему делать в этом случае, Гин не знает. И очень надеется, что и не придется узнать.  
Гин открывает глаза и встречается со взглядом Ильфорте - совершенно серьезным, ни тени ехидства, игры или провокации. Гин захлебывается вздохом. Ксо... Ему очень хочется вину за неудачу свалить на Ильку. Но в его глазах - только Гин. А врать себе - слишком большая роскошь. Особенно с Илькой.  
Что бы ни думал и ни хотел Ильфорте, в данный момент ничего этого нет. Все его претензии и разборки с Гином отложены на потом, отставлены, забыты - здесь и сейчас он полностью и абсолютно на стороне Гина.  
Проблема не в Ильке, а только в нем самом - сможет он ему поверить или нет. Но настолько довериться - это как головой вниз в бездонный обрыв. И если Илька его уронит... костей ведь не соберет, разобьется всмятку. Гина пронзает неожиданная мысль. Ведь Иль даже если не удержит - все равно попытается. Даже если не сумеет остановить падение, то всеми силами будет смягчать удар, не задумываясь о цене. Нет, с Илем он не разобьется. Сильно ударится, может, даже покалечится, но не разобьется. Не с Илькой. Значит, игра стоит свеч. В том, что он выживет после Айзена, Гин отнюдь не настолько уверен.  
Гин тяжело дышит. Сердце колотится о ребра так, что, кажется, даже выжидательно нависший над ним Ильфорте может слышать его стук.  
Гин выдыхает, словно бросаясь в пропасть:  
\- Да, верю, - и снова закрывает глаза. Иль... Илька... Илечка... только не подведи.  
Иль сползает вниз, устраиваясь между ног Гина, и приникает губами к его члену, сначала дразнится легкими поцелуями, а потом глубоко заглатывает, работая языком и помогая себе рукам. О да, если и есть способ заставить Гина забыть почти обо всем, то это - именно он.  
Гин полностью отдается ласкающим его рукам и губам - ни о чем не думать, потеряться, утонуть в этих ощущениях, забыть о прошлом, вычеркнуть все, что было, стереть ненужные воспоминания, заполнить текущим мигом оставшуюся в душе пустоту...  
Он уже давно готов кончить, но Иль ведет его по самой грани, не давая достичь разрядки - то почти прекращая ласки, то возобновляя их с еще большим усердием. И от этого безумного серпантина ощущений из головы Гина действительно выметаются все посторонние мысли, кроме единственного желания - войти в Иля еще глубже, до упора вторгнуться в его рот, наполнить собой до конца, завершить начатое, наконец-то выплеснуться в него...  
Гин бурно изливается, почти теряя сознание. И лишь спустя несколько минут достаточно приходит в себя, чтобы осознать. Ээээ... а как же катана? Он удивленно распахивает глаза - Илька сидит у него между ногами, прижав к себе катану Гина, проводит языком по ножнам и накрывает их ртом.  
И от зрелища Ильфорте, трахающего свой рот его катаной, Гина словно подкидывает. Нежные губы Иля, которые еще пару минут назад обхватывали его член... Его теплый и уютный рот, в который он входил... а сейчас туда входит его катана, которая скоро войдет в него самого... после того, когда так глубоко побывала во рту Иля... Войдет в него - Гин впервые принимает это как уже предопределенную данность, и эта мысль не отзывается никаким посторонним эхом. И, глядя на Ильфорте, он этого уже почти хочет.  
Взгляд Ильфорте его почти гипнотизирует - манящий, зовущий, провоцирующий, обещающий. И Гин подается ему навстречу, прекрасно понимая, что последует за этим.  
И снова влажный и горячий рот Иля впускает в себя его член. Гин ощущает входящее в него древко. Но это уже почти ничего не значит. Не такая уж большая разница - рука Иля или ножны его собственного меча. Да, пальцы Иля гибче и мягче, но обхват катаны заметно меньше. И Иль ухитряется идеально угадывать, не промазывает ни единым движением даже на миллиметр, не задевая лишний раз настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.  
Гин лишь на мгновение активизирует кидо-зрение - только чтобы убедиться в правильности мелькнувшего подозрения. Так и есть, Иль сканирует его в кидо, контролируя процесс даже там, где не может ни увидеть нормальным зрением, ни почувствовать на ощупь. Гин отключает кидо-сканер и полностью отдается движению внутри него и снаружи. И он уже не уверен, какая из этих двух составляющих дарит больше наслаждения.  
Гин почти готов кончить, когда все прекращается - Иль отстраняется от него, выпуская его член изо рта. Не остается ничего, только ощущение находящейся в нем катаны. Гин не удерживает разочарованного вздоха. Не сейчас! Нет, еще, вернись...  
Только сейчас он осознает, насколько глубоко Иль ввел в него катану - куда дальше чем Айзен несколько дней назад. И ведь тогда Гин не мог удержать вскрика. А теперь она устроилась в Гине вполне уютно - да, создает определенный дискомфорт, но в целом достаточно терпимо.  
А возбуждение даже и не думает спадать - Иль слишком сильно его завел. Колом стоящий член требует разрядки. Гин хочет потянуться к нему руками. Но стоит ему на пядь оторвать их от пола, как он ощущает легкий укол кидо в запястьях. Иль улыбается самым кончиком губ и качает головой Ах, вот как?! Нельзя? Иль не оставляет ему выбора.  
Гин подбрасывает бедра вперед, начиная ритмично насаживаться на собственную катану. Иль какое-то время выжидает, а потом начинает движение, с каждым разом все дальше вынимая катану из Гина, и все резче загоняя ее обратно.  
Гин не замечает боли - она есть, но тонет, исчезает, почти полностью растворяется во всепоглощающем возбуждении. От желания разрядки темнеет в глазах. Гину чертовски хочется помочь себе руками, прикоснуться к собственной плоти, сжать, завершить, поставить точку. Но он помнит о предупреждении. Как ни сложно удерживать на месте разведенные руки, но он предпочтет так, чем оказаться по-настоящему пришпиленным к полу.  
Очередной рывок входящего в него древка, и Гина накрывает долгожданной волной, выбивающей воздух из легких и вырывающей непрошенный стон из закушенных губ. Он наконец кончает - кончает только от того, что Иль трахает его катаной. И это - прекрасное доказательство несостоятельности порожденных прошлым страхов. Значение имеет лишь как и кто. А инструмент... это всего лишь инструмент. Он может служить как источником удовольствия, так и прародителем самых страшных кошмаров. Но дело все равно не в нем.  
Гин не осознает момента, когда и как Иль вынимает из него катану. Только что он еще задыхался от сильнейшего оргазма, а теперь уже лежит в объятиях Ильки. Который как-то ухитрился оказаться позади Гина, и даже поднять его с пола, устроив на своих руках. В кидо, что ли, снова прыгал?  
Иль прижимает к себе Гина, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. И Гин даже мысленно не начинает ворчать по этому поводу. Сейчас - можно, сейчас Илю вообще можно все что угодно.

Иль смотрит на устроившееся у него на руках серебристое чудо, и ему самому не верится, что у него получилось. Он только что помог Гину. По его, Гина, просьбе и при его непосредственном участии, разумеется; и да, конечно, у Ильки изначально был план, без плана он даже не стал бы браться за это дело, но планы планами, а видеть результат на своих коленях - совсем, совсем другое.  
Гин открывает глаза. И от его взгляда - открытого, искреннего, даже не пытающегося ничего скрывать или прятаться за масками - у Иля внутри все буквально переворачивается. Никто никогда не подпускал его настолько близко. Даже Заэль. И с внутренним содроганием Иль понимает, что готов умереть за такой взгляд.  
Иль склоняется к лицу Гину. Падающие волосы золотистой завесой отгораживают их от всего остального мира. Иль осторожно целует Гина в чуть припухшие от закусывания губы - едва касаясь, скорее только намечая поцелуй. Но Гин тут же открывается ему навстречу, впуская в себя так естественно легко, словно иного и быть не может. Иль целует его глубоко, откровенно, неторопливо, смакуя Гина на вкус и наслаждаясь им. Со стороны Гина никакой конкуренции или противостояния - лишь бесконечное принятие. Иль видит это совершенно четко и проваливается в это понимание, как в манящий своей бездонностью омут.

* * *  
Айзен вытаскивает катану из ухмыляющегося Гина - рукоятью отымел, сволочь. Что куда больнее - из-за обмотки. Но это всего лишь боль. Гин улыбается.  
\- А чего ж ты тогда орал? - с досадой спрашивает Айзен.  
\- Чтобы игру поддержать, - ухмыляется Гин. - Ведь вам понравилось играть с мои новым лейтенантом?  
\- Тьфу! Что б тебя, Ичимару! Я почти поверил.  
Гин смеется.  
\- Ведь в этом же весь смысл, разве нет? Тем более, Аполло-фукутайчо вам не Шухей, его так просто не проведешь. А если бы он не поверил в происходившее, затея бы не удалась.  
\- Ох, Ичимару-Ичимару, - Айзен качает головой. - Когда-нибудь ты доиграешься.  
\- Наверное, - легко улыбается Гни. - Но без меня вам ведь будет скучно.  
\- Изыди с глаз моих, шут гороховый, - Айзен падает на трон и страдальчески прикрывает глаза рукой.  
\- Как прикажете, мой генерал.  
Не поймал, ухмыляется Гин, закрывая за собой дверь зала для совещаний.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте, Тесла; упоминание Каена, Укитаке, Неллиэль, Карии, Айзена, Шухея, Нноиторы  
> Пэйринги: Гин/Кира  
> Рейтинг: R

\- Изуру, а давай я заплету тебе косичку?  
Они лежат друг на друге, уставшие, но довольные; Кира, как обычно, сверху, свернувшись калачиком у Гина на груди и пристроив голову ему на плечо. Гин приобнимает его рукой, чуть щекочет - Кира сегодня какой-то задумчивый, всю встречу, и Гину очень хочется его расшевелить. А еще - спросить кое-что, но вопрос не из приятных, да и не горит, в общем-то, так что можно отложить и на потом.  
\- Зачем, тайчо? - обреченно бормочет Кира. Гину он отвечает всегда, даже когда вопрос - чистой воды провокация, подколка или пустое баловство, и каждый раз Гин не устает этому восхищаться. Ему нравится дразнить Киру, испытывать его терпение, выводить из себя - с каждым разом все менее успешно, сказывается наработанный за годы общения с тайчо иммунитет, но Гин радуется и этому; приятно видеть, что ученик делает успехи. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря ему Кира - отличный партнер для словесных игр, и, в отличие от дуэлей с Айзеном, здесь в случае проигрыша (или выигрыша, в зависимости от ситуации) Гину не грозит ничего страшнее подушки, запущенной в голову. Нет, экстрим - это замечательно, но в жизни Гина его и так намного больше, чем хотелось бы, так что с Кирой он позволяет себе отпустить осторожность и расслабиться, во всем положившись на партнера. Уж чего-чего, а осторожности в Кире хватает на двоих.  
\- А просто так. Ты никогда не думал сменить имидж, Изуру? Или хотя бы прическу?  
\- Вам не нравится моя челка?  
\- Сама по себе она несомненно прекрасна, Изуру. Произведение искусства, я бы даже сказал… представляю, сколько лака ты тратишь на нее каждое утро. Но она закрывает целую половину твоего не менее прекрасного лица, и вот это уже - эстетическое преступление.  
Кира морщится - не любит слишком явных комплиментов своей внешности. Смешной, думает Гин с теплотой, разглядывая высокий лоб, чуть нахмуренные светлые брови, правильные черты лица, смешно торчащее среди пшенично-желтых прядей ухо, изящную линию шеи - уж кому-кому, а Кире стыдно скромничать в этом вопросе. Он и в самом деле очень красивый, такая внешность под стать наследнику какого-нибудь древнего благородного рода, а уж никак не безродному кидошнику. Эх, Изуру, был бы у тебя, например, влиятельный двоюродный дедушка, и столько проблем бы сразу ушло… впрочем, ты без дедушки хорош, очень хорош. Не то что твой тайчо, костлявая дылда с бесцветными волосами и россыпью старых шрамов по всему телу. У тебя, конечно, на этот счет свое мнение, ну да и ладно.  
\- Ну что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал с ней, тайчо? Зачесал на другую сторону?  
\- Можно, конечно, но тогда она будет закрывать другую половину твоего лица, не менее прекрасную, смею заметить… Мда, дилемма, однако. А ты не думал зачесать ее назад?  
\- Тайчо, если я зачешу ее назад, она перестанет быть челкой…  
\- …и станет косичкой. Ну же, Изуру! Тебе пойдет, я уверен!  
\- А вы подумали, как я объясню это Старку? Кто мне заплел эту косичку? Я же сам в жизни так руки не выверну.  
\- О, неужели всемогущие гражданские кидошники все-таки не настолько всемогущи… Ладно, если ты так настаиваешь, я заплету тебе ее спереди. Ну-ка, повернись…  
\- Тайчо, если у вас так чешутся руки, займите их чем-то более.. дельным.  
Ах, провокатор, довольно думает Гин. Моя школа.  
Не принять вызов он не может, и под его ловкими пальцами Кира жмурится, запрокидывает голову, чуть ли не мурлычет; подгадав момент, Гин подается в сторону, позволяя ему скатиться на кровать, и сам забирается сверху, продолжая исследовать тело Киры не только руками, но и языком - он знает это тело наизусть, знает, на что оно отзывается, и умело применяет эти знания, так что Кире остается только беспомощно стонать, выгибаясь от наслаждения, и в эти моменты он кажется Гину еще более прекрасным.  
Гин раздвигает ему колени, перехватывает за бедра и приподнимает их. Ему не нужно просить Киру расслабиться - Кира уже давно не боится своего тайчо, доверяет ему полностью, от первого слова или движения до последнего. Иногда Гин задумывается, чем он заслужил такое безграничное доверие; иногда, но только не сейчас. Сейчас они просто вместе. Он входит в Киру так, будто возвращается домой, хотя у него никогда и не было дома; впрочем, твой дом там, где твои близкие, а значит, дом Гина там, где в данный момент находится Кира - все просто.  
Как же хорошо дома.  
Боги, за что мне такое счастье, думает он, обессиленно падая в Кирины объятия - эти руки всегда наготове, тянутся к нему, обхватывают, притягивают к себе, будто Кира боится, что Гин от него сбежит… нет, скорее, что Гина могут у него отобрать.  
Никто не отберет меня у тебя, Изуру. И тебя у меня - тоже. Я об этом позабочусь.

Боги, за что мне такое счастье, думает Кира, обнимая Гина за плечи и утыкаясь носом ему в лохматую макушку, прямо в мягкие серебристые волосы, вдыхая их запах, горьковатый, будто полурастаявшие клочья дыма на старом пожарище. Ичимару Гин из такого типа людей, которые просто по природе своей не могут быть чьими-то, принадлежать кому-то, и если ты думаешь, что тебе удалось его приручить - скорее всего, ты глубоко заблуждаешься, и это заблуждение непременно выйдет тебе боком, потому как таких ошибок Гин не прощает.  
Кира не пытается приручить Гина, честно. То, что Гин остается с ним, приходит к нему снова и снова - он принимает как данность, не пытаясь объяснить даже самому себе. Если понять, как работает чудо, оно перестанет быть чудом, верно? Поэтому Кира просто верит в него, в свое чудо, верит так преданно и окончательно, что уже давно не боится, что Гин растает в его руках, развеется, как тот же дым - но по привычке тянется руками, притягивает к себе за узкие плечи, гладит ладонями по спине, ощущая, как бьется под ребрами сердце, сильно, уверенно; как его целуют в шею и обнимают в ответ; и думает, что он, Кира, нашел свое место в жизни, И пусть весь мир летит кувырком - он, Кира, будет крепко стоять на ногах, потому что ему есть, на кого опереться.

Гин чуть потягивается, не пытаясь выпутаться из его рук, и косится на Киру одним полуприщуренным глазом - второй прячется за челкой. Кира смотрится в него, как в зеркало, и не может сдержать улыбки, которую Гин тоже незамедлительно копирует.  
\- Тайчо, вы хотели у меня что-то спросить?  
Улыбка на секунду замирает на губах Гина, а потом капитан вздыхает и переворачивается на спину.  
\- Ты у меня такой проницательный, Изуру. Ничего от тебя не скроешь.  
\- Не хотите - не спрашивайте, - резонно замечает Кира. Гин лишь тихонько смеется в ответ.  
\- Ну уж нет, кроме меня некому… Изуру, что ты знаешь о своих родителях?  
В воздухе витает недосказанное «...помимо того, что я их убил». Кира глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Ничего, тайчо. Я ведь тогда совсем младенцем был, вы же знаете.  
Он старается, чтобы это не прозвучало упреком, но Гин все равно чуть приподнимается.  
\- Изуру…  
\- Не надо, тайчо, не изводите себя. Я вас уже давно простил. Если бы вас там не было, этот приказ исполнил бы кто-то другой. И этот кто-то вряд ли бы пощадил даже ребенка.  
\- Ты всегда умел давить на жалость, Изуру, - шутка выходит неловкой и чуть грустной, но Кира все равно улыбается.  
\- Так что да, я и в самом деле ничего о них не знаю. Даже имен. Кария-сан ни разу даже не упоминал - может, и сам не знал, может… еще по какой-то причине. Теперь уже не узнать.  
\- Ну, уж имена-то я тебе сказать могу. Айзену удалось поднять военные архивы тех лет…  
\- Это когда вы сказали ему, что я ваш сын? - Кира чуть склоняет голову набок, щурится, и Гин отвечает ему усмешкой.  
\- Не самая удачная легенда вышла, Изуру, признаю. Мы ведь с тобой даже не похожи.  
Кира фыркает, вспоминая свое «отражение» в Гине.  
\- Ну так вот, - продолжает Гин, глядя на Киру теперь уже внимательно, серьезно, и с невысказанным вопросом, - мне удалось выловить два имени.  
Кира молча кивает. Да, он хочет знать, пусть в этой информации нет ни практической пользы, ни особого смысла.  
\- Кайен и Неллиэль, - говорит ему Гин.  
Какое-то время Кира просто обдумывает услышанное, пробуя на вкус смутно знакомые имена, а потом в голове щелкает, и он вспоминает, где уже слышал их.  
\- Изуру? - Гин смотрит на него с удивлением и легким беспокойством. - Ты в порядке? Ты побледнел…  
Кира резко привстает, глядя на Гина расширенными глазами.  
\- К-к-кайен, - выдыхает он, стуча зубами.  
\- И Неллиэль, - добавляет Гин. - В чем дело?  
Кира падает обратно на постель, уставившись в потолок невидящим взглядом. Кайен и Неллиэль. Единственные родственники Укитаке-самы, мудрейшего из мудрой триады. Укитаке-самы…  
Кира подскакивает второй раз. Это что же выходит… это же… это Укитаке-сама ему…  
\- Изуру? - теперь в голосе Гина - неприкрытая тревога.  
\- Дедушка, - хрипло выдыхает Кира и сам ужасается кощунственности этого заявления.  
\- У тебя есть дедушка? - Гин приподнимает брови.  
Кира кивает; дыхания нет, все ушло в предыдущее слово, да и других слов пока тоже не предвидится.  
\- Дедушка, - одними губами повторяет он.  
Про семью Укитаке-самы в Сейтокане знают все - точнее, знают то, что семьи этой больше нет. Последние родственники, двоюродный племянник с женой, погибли во время зачистки гражданских кидошников. Они ждали ребенка; неизвестно, дождались или не успели, но младенец все равно не смог бы выжить. Укитаке-сама тоже был там; говорят, что опоздал совсем ненадолго, но было уже поздно. А еще говорят, что в том же квартале он подобрал трехлетнего мальчика, лишившегося родителей в той же зачистке, и принял как внука, надеясь, что это облегчит боль потери. Мальчик вырос, но не очень - дала знать о себе полученная кидо-травма, сперва затормозившая, а потом и вовсе остановившая физическое развитие. Впрочем, Тоширо-сан хоть и выглядит на десять лет, но даст фору многим взрослым - и по способностям, и по хладнокровию, и по амбициям. Ему пророчат место в правящей триаде, и никто не сомневается, что Тоширо-сан этого достоин. В конце концов, он наследник рода Укитаке, и пусть не кровный, но, видно, сам титул дает о себе знать, да и воспитание он получил соответствующее, так что придраться не к чему. Нет у Тоширо-сана недоброжелателей - нет дураков ими становиться.  
А Кария-сан… Кария-сан никогда не говорил ему, кто его родители. Хотя - знал, наверняка. Говорил только, что Кира никогда не будет их достоин... и правду ведь говорил, Кира только что в этом убедился. Он не ровня даже Тоширо-сану, что уж говорить про Укитаке-саму?! Он жалкое ничтожество, бездарность, у которой все валится из рук - так говорил Кария-сан, постоянно, и приводил примеры, Кира краснел и не мог не соглашаться, потому что это же Кария-сан, Кария-сан всегда прав, он знает лучше...  
Потом Кира, конечно, немножко повзрослел, но факт остается фактом - Кария-сан был прав.

Он излагает все это Гину, медленно, с расстановкой, еще раз проверяя на прочность собственные логические построения. Гин смотрит на него задумчивым, очень странным взглядом.  
\- Ты знаешь, я начинаю бояться своих нечаянных мыслей, Изуру… а ошибки быть точно не может?  
Кира задумывается еще раз и медленно качает головой. Нет, таких совпадений не бывает.  
\- Тогда поздравляю тебя с новообретенной семьей, Изуру. Когда ты меня с ней познакомишь?  
\- Мне бы самому, для начала, - бормочет Кира, поворачивается к Гину и целует его - тот от неожиданности чуть вздрагивает. Столько информации, столько новых данных… нет, это непременно надо обдумать и осмыслить, но сделать это он может и у себя в кабинете, а пока он здесь, он будет с Гином, и только с ним.

* * *  
\- Аполл... Иль... Иль-сан, можно обратиться? - неуверенно окликают сзади, и Иль удивленно оборачивается.  
Возле выхода из отрядной столовой неуверенно мнется щуплый светловолосый паренек с повязкой на правом глазу. Иль на мгновение смежает веки, вспоминая личные дела отряда. Из-за повязки паренек заметный, Иль на него сразу внимание обратил, тем более, парня перевели к ним в отряд с понижением - в рядовые после должности старшего фукутайчо. Как же его зовут? Тесла, но вот фамилия какая-то... длинная и странная. А, точно. Тесла Джируга-Линдокруз.  
\- Почему ты так меня называешь? - спрашивает Иль.  
Нет, он не против, совершенно не против. «Аполло-фукутайчо» каждый раз звучит лишним напоминанием о брате и о том, что вместо мести его убийцам Иль занимается тут непонятно чем. Так что от каждого обращения «Аполло-» Иль мысленно морщится, но не может позволить этому недовольству хоть как-то отразиться на его лице. Так что это внезапное «Иль-сан» его даже радует, но хотелось бы узнать, как такая нетрадиционная грамматическая конструкция зародилась в уме Теслы.  
Тот тушуется и опускает взгляд.  
\- Я слышал, как вас так называл Ичимару-тайчо, а ему же виднее, правда?  
\- Тайчо всегда прав, - довольно ухмыляется Иль. Да, действительно, Гин так часто обращается к нему при рядовых и младших офицерах. - Ладно, обращайся.  
\- Я хотел спросить... - Тесла мнется и неуверенно теребит в руках край пояса от хакама, - а когда у нас будут проводиться политзанятия?  
\- Эээ... - не очень умно изрекает Иль; подобного вопроса он совершенно не ожидал.  
\- По распоряжению Айзен-самы они должны проходить не реже двух раз в неделю, а у нас уже больше месяца не было. Последнее еще Тоусен-фукутайчо проводил.  
\- А до него?  
\- Хисаги-фукутайчо, - Тесла смотрит на Иля незамутненно-выжидательным взглядом, и продолжение логической цепочки буквально витает в воздухе "а теперь должны вы, Иль-фукутайчо". Ага, сейчас, разбежались.  
\- А Гин-тайчо, тьфу, то есть, Ичимару-тайчо хоть раз проводил политзанятия? - вкрадчиво интересуется Иль.  
\- При мне - нет. Но ребята рассказывали, что один раз - да... - Тесла краснеет и смущенно замолкает.  
О, хотелось бы Илю посмотреть на воспитательные мероприятия в исполнении Гина, но, видать, не дождется.  
\- А кто этим занимался в твоем старом отряде?  
Тесла вздрагивает и опасливо косится на Иля - догадался, куда ведет ход его мыслей.  
\- Я. Но я был старшим лейтенантом только потому, что Нноитора-тайчо - мой брат. Я совершенно этого не заслуживал.  
Честный мальчик, это хорошо. Так, а что там с капитаном его бывшего отряда? Погиб при исполнении, насколько Иль помнит, но надо будет все-таки перепроверить.  
\- Но с политзанятиями справлялся? - еще более вкрадчиво спрашивает Иль.  
\- Да, наверное... Но их же должны проводить офицеры! Тайчо или ичи-фукутайчо!  
\- Правда? - выгибает бровь Иль. - Именно "ичи-фукутайчо"? Что-то я такого в уставе не помню. А память у меня хорошая.  
\- В уставе написано "тайчо или фукутайчо", - обреченно соглашается Тесла. -Но я всего лишь рядовой!  
\- Уже нет, - ухмыляется Иль. - С этой минуты назначаю тебя младшим фукутайчо и ответственным за политзанятия в нашем отряде.  
\- Но вы... - Тесла запинается. - Вы не имеете права. Только капитан...  
\- Гин подпишет это назначение, даже не сомневайся.  
\- Но... Я... Я совсем не это имел в виду! И вообще...  
\- Инициатива наказуема, - ухмыляется Иль. - И на твоем месте, младший фукутайчо Тесла Джируга-Линдокруз, я бы сейчас бежал и готовился к вечернему занятию с личным составом, а то что за безобразие - ответственный за воспитательный процесс офицер у нас есть, а политзанятия уже второй месяц не проводятся!  
\- Ой! - Тесла вздрагивает, бледнеет и с крайне виновато-озадаченным видом уносится к баракам.  
Ну надо же, какой исполнительный молодой человек. Надо будет найти ему более эффективное применение, чем потакание дурацким Айзеновым прихотям, даже если они и прописаны в уставе.

* * *  
Тесла всерьез готовится к вечернему мероприятию. Опыт из предыдущего отряда - дело хорошее, но вдруг у Ичимару-тайчо совершенно иной подход к проведению политзанятий? Ох, не напортачить бы.  
По здравому размышлению и внутренне замирая от собственной наглости, Тесла решается ослушаться Иль-фукутайчо и провести занятие завтра, а не сегодня. К тому же, к утру как раз должен быть вывешен приказ о его повышении, а то вдруг Иль-сан пошутил? С него ведь станется.  
А сегодняшний вечер Тесла решает потратить на то, чтобы все-таки выпытать все подробности того памятного единственного политзанятия, проведенного Ичимару-тайчо. А то обрывочные и противоречивые слухи - явно не подспорье в столь важном деле.  
Перед отбоем Тесла отлавливает одного из младших фукутайчо, шестого офицера, и приглашает в кабак за свой счет, а там уж он все выпытает - Тесла умеет и слушать, и провоцировать на разговор. Но рассказ Иккаку превосходит все самые худшие ожидания новоиспеченного младшего фукутайчо...

...в отряде Ичимару Гина третий день ходят нехорошие слухи. Старшие офицеры, поглядывая покровительственно на рядовых и опасливо - через плечо, рассказывают, что в пятницу тайчо вышел от Айзен-самы с особенно кислой физиономией, а потом заперся у себя в кабинете и не выходил до вечера, а когда вышел - так улыбался, так улыбался! И все выходные улыбался! И сегодня вот тоже… не к добру это, ой не к добру. Да, зарубите себе на носу, тайчо с улыбкой - к проблемам. Что значит "всегда улыбается"? А вы думали, на курорт попали? Э, куда? Отставить в обморок! Очередь в лазарет расписана на месяц вперед! А вы думали, то-то же. Единственное место, куда тайчо заглядывает реже всего.  
Весь понедельник отряд ходит на цыпочках, обходя капитанский кабинет за три барака, и при первых признаках активности начальства старательно имитирует бурную деятельность, а самые опытные и догадливые безо всякой имитации пашут как проклятые, потому что тайчо все равно любой подвох за километр учует. У тайчо нюх на такие дела, так-то. Говорят, это оттого, что сам тайчо большой любитель... впрочем, те, кто говорил, с последней миссии так и не вернулись. Ну... так говорят.  
Вечером Ичимару Гин собирает офицеров отряда в кабинете лейтенанта, ныне пустующем, ибо Шухей в очередной раз ухитрился серьезно пострадать на миссии и снова отлеживается в лазарете. Вообще-то Айзен настаивает на общеотрядных занятиях, но Гин для первого раза решает порепетировать на одних офицерах. Они морально поустойчивее будут.  
\- Кто наш самый главный враг? - интересуется Ичимару, скрестив руки на груди и оглядывая присутствующих зорким взглядом - ну чисто орел.  
\- Жуки? - неуверенно подает голос восьмой офицер, сидящий впереди. Ичимару хмурится и качает головой.  
\- Самый главный наш враг, - назидательно поднимает он палец вверх, - это шаблонное мышление, дорогие мои! Большинство из вас, очутившись в скверной ситуации, поступает как? Как большинство! И вместе с этим самым большинством благополучно и погибает… Так что приготовьтесь, сейчас у нас будет тренировка нестандартного мышления! Все знают, что такое частушки?  
Подчиненные пришибленно молчат. Гин картинно вздыхает.  
\- Ну, что ж… тогда я начну, а вы подхватите. Что бы вам такое, подушевнее… Ну, пусть будет так. «С тайчо в норы я пошел…»  
Тишина.  
\- Ну, что же никто не подхватывает! Вот пошли вы в норы с тайчо, представьте себе покрасочнее. Что их этого вытекает, а? С тайчо в норы я пошел...  
\- И толпу жуков нашел, - подает мрачный голос пятый офицер. Гин одобрительно хлопает.  
\- Неплохо, неплохо! Итак, с тайчо в норы я пошел и толпу жуков нашел. Что происходит дальше? Съели нас жуки?  
\- Нет, - решительно мотает головой восьмой офицер. - Как жуки могут съесть тайчо! Тайчо непременно выберется!  
\- Одобряю настрой, - кивает Ичимару. - Допустим. С тайчо в норы я пошел и толпу жуков нашел, тайчо выбрался, а я…. Кто закончит стишок?  
Офицеры медленно, один за другим, начинают краснеть и прятать глаза. Гин хмурится.  
\- Это что же такое, а? Рифму подобрать не можете?  
\- Мы-то можем, - тихонько говорит восьмой офицер, - да субординация не позволяет…  
\- Чего не позволяет? - Гин хмурится еще больше. - По-моему, конец стишка очевиден! Прямо-таки напрашивается!  
\- Напрашивается, тайчо, - мученически кивает третий офицер, судорожно сглотнув.  
\- Не-ет, так дело не пойдет… ну ладно, я уж сам, покажу вам пример. Итак. С тайчо в норы я пошел и толпу жуков нашел, тайчо выбрался, а я…. Ну? Нет? - Ичимару щурится, оглядывая подчиненных. - Ну, с вами неинтересно. Был проглочен не жуя, разумеется!  
Офицеры нестройно выдыхают. Какой же у них все-таки умный тайчо... А Гин продолжает воспитательный процесс.  
\- Разберем светлый образ Айзен-самы, - заложив руки за спину, как заправский лектор, он расхаживает взад-вперед вдоль доски. - Что символизирует любимый жест Владыки? Нет, не этот, господин пятый офицер, и да, я даже спиной все вижу. Так как?  
Восьмой офицер неуверенно тянется рукой отбросить челку со лба, и Гин тут же, встрепенувшись, указывает на него пальцем.  
\- Да! Именно так, только чуть помедленнее, попрочувствованнее… Так что он символизирует?  
\- Просто челка мешает Айзен-саме смотреть, вот и все, - бурчит из угла пятый офицер. - Вот он ее и убирает... каждый раз.  
\- Если бы все было так просто, - Гин назидательно качает пальцем, - Айзен-сама просто бы изменил прическу, делов-то! Или вы считаете, что он не способен додуматься до такого элементарного решения?  
Пятый офицер пристыженно замолкает.  
Гин показательно отбрасывает челку со своего лба.  
\- Этот жест, дорогие мои, символизирует то, что если в бою или на службе что-то затмевает вам взор, мешая окинуть взглядом весь гениальный замысел Айзен-самы целиком, надо отбросить это «что-то» без колебаний и устремить его - взор, разумеется, - в наше общее светлое будущее. Все поняли? А ну-ка, повторили!  
Отряд послушно повторяет, кто торопливо, кто помедленнее, а Гин прохаживается между рядами, выискивая халтурщиков.  
\- А мне как же? - огорченно басит шестой офицер. Гин задумчиво косится на его лысину, поблескивающую в свете лампы.  
\- Вот! - театрально вскидывает он руки, и отряд испуганно оборачивается к ним. - Вот кому у нас в отряде ничего не мешает! Не боись, - хлопает офицера по плечу. - Впередсмотрящим будешь!  
Шестой офицер вздрагивает и явно задумывается, а не стоит ли ему отрастить хотя бы челку. А то эти… впередсмотрящие в норах долго не выживают. А жить ему хочется, как и всем присутствующим.  
\- Вернемся к частушкам, - Ичимару потирает худые руки, и подчиненные тут же подбираются. - Еще одна загадка. Представим себе следующую ситуацию! Если в кидо я слабак, и с катаной как дурак… не смотрите так на меня, господин пятый офицер, я вовсе не себя имею в виду, если вы об этом! А тот, кого имею - тот знает!  
Добрая половина офицеров пристыженно опускает взгляд.  
\- Вот-вот! Так, о чем это я… ах, да. Если в кидо я слабак и с катаной как дурак, а с годами не освоил и простейший шунпо-шаг…  
\- Вместо миссии, наверно, подметаю я барак? - с надеждой вопрошает восьмой офицер.  
Ичимару задумывается.  
\- Творчески подошли, господин восьмой офицер! За креативность позволяю вам именно так и поступить - завтра, когда у нас намечен очередной выход. Так, кто еще готов поделиться идеями?  
\- Я лежу и пью коньяк! - пятый офицер тянет руку вверх, безумно собой довольный.  
\- Эмгм… так, пожалуй, с частушками мы на сегодня закончим. - Гин решает слишком не поощрять проявление творческого подхода. - А теперь, внимание! Упражнение называется «Нестандартное применение правой руки»! И нечего прятать глаза, вечно у вас на уме одно стандартное… Будем рисовать. Держите листочки и карандаши. Задание - нарисовать Айзен-саму!  
Восьмой офицер тут же делает круглые глаза.  
\- А как же… а я же рисовать же не умею…  
\- А мне карандаша не хватило!  
\- А я левша!  
\- Кто там у нас левша? - Гин щурится, отыскивая взглядом седьмого офицера. - Прости, но «Нестандартное применение левой руки» я запланировал на следующем собрании, так что придется применять все-таки правую. Ничего, креативнее выйдет! Кому не хватило карандаша? О, уже нашел? Отнял у младшего по званию, смотрю? Аканна… держи, парень, мой личный карандаш. Нарушу ради тебя субординацию… Только учти, после собрания вернешь. Так. Все готовы?  
\- Так мы ж не умеем! - тянет отряд нестройным хором.  
\- Правильно! - восклицает Ичимару. - Все помнят, что я говорил о шаблонном мышлении? Мне не нужно, чтоб вы рисовали Владыку как на портрет. Портретное сходство вообще не важно, это прошлый век! Или позапрошлый… В общем, я жду творческого подхода. Вложите побольше души, и все выйдет замечательно!  
Облученный сияющей улыбкой Ичимару, отряд принимается за работу, и только карандаши поскрипывают, да изредка раздается нервный смешок художника, заглянувшего в рисунок соседа.

Стенгазета с частушками и рисунками висит у входа в отряд целых три дня, пока Айзен-сама снова не вызывает к себе Ичимару-тайчо, и, говорят, выходя от генерала, Ичимару улыбался еще пуще прежнего… вот только политзанятий в отряде он больше не проводил, и не один офицер успел по этому поводу тайком вздохнуть.  
А уж с облегчением или с огорчением - не ведомо никому. Кроме Ичимару-тайчо, разумеется.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Тесла; упоминание Старка, Айзена, Мурамасы  
> Пэйринги: упоминание Гин/Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: PG-13

\- Гин, я тут одного рядового младшим фукутайчо назначил... - Иль рассеянно водит пальцами по груди Гина - то ли вырисовывает замысловатые фигуры, то ли просто дразнится. Но Гин уже почти спит, и, похоже, Илькины приставания ему ничуть не мешают.  
\- Что-о?! - Гин резко распахивает глаза.  
\- У тебя в отряде ведь никто не проводит политзанятия. Да и Айзен на это постоянно ругается - ты сам недавно жаловался.  
\- Иль, - Гин приподнимается на локтях, - ты...  
\- Да, знаю, - досадливо перебивает его Ильфорте. - Не имел права, субординация - это серьезно и бла-бла-бла. Гин, не нуди. Не покушаюсь я на твой отряд, и на авторитет тайчо тоже. Просто так сложилось.  
Гин очень мрачно смотрит на Ильфорте. Желание стукнуть нахала просто зашкаливает. А еще лучше - отчитать зарвавшегося мальчишку и выставить вон. В конце концов, есть же у него свой кабинет, а он у капитана словно прописался - не вылезает. И из постели тоже. Когда ни придешь с миссии, вечно это желтоглазое или за его столом сидит, или в его постели спит. Захватчик хвостатый.  
\- Будешь злиться? - Иль с искреннем интересом косится на Гина из-под ресниц.  
\- А поможет? - Гин обхватывает Иля за плечи и перекатом укладывает под себя - особого толку от маневра нет, но грызться с Илькой, глядя на него сверху вниз, гораздо удобнее.  
Иль хмыкает. Да, Гин и так прекрасно понимает, что бесполезно. На счет постоянного проживания в комнатах тайчо Гин уже как-то пытался ему высказать. Результат - нулевой. А от Илькиного косплея «Да, Ичимару-тайчо, слушаюсь Ичимару-тайчо, как скажете, Ичимару-тайчо» Гина и самого перекашивает. Уж слишком серьезно у Иля выходит. И Ильку в маске Гин совершенно не знает. Как-то так у них получилось, что Иль с самого начала с ним был настоящим. А когда Иль закрывается, Гин ловит себя на мысли, что перед ним словно незнакомец, которого впервые видишь, совершенно не понимаешь, и даже и близко не представляешь, чего от него ждать. Поэтому выбирая из двух зол - терпеть регулярные антисубординационные выходки Ильки или получать клинически правильного лейтенанта в глухой маске, из-под которой потом его еще надо с немалыми усилиями выковыривать - Гин предпочитает первое. Хотя и этот выбор его особо не радует.  
\- Гин, не злись, - Иль перестает ухмыляться и мягко улыбается - открыто и беззащитно.  
Вот паршивец. Гин знает, что это - не игра. И именно поэтому оно и действует. И Илька все это тоже прекрасно понимает. Легко манипулировать ложью, но если каждая ставка - правда от начала и до конца, то даже игра перестает быть игрою.  
Гин наклоняется и жестко целует Иля, властно вторгаясь в его рот. Иль тут же всем телом подается ему навстречу, раздвигает ноги, трется о Гина и подставляется под него.  
Мда, разговор придется отложить.

\- И кто наш новый фукутайчо? - спрашивает Гин спустя полчаса.  
\- Недавно поступивший по переводу мальчик. Был ичи-фукутайчо в отряде старшего брата. Брат погиб на миссии. Вернее, признан погибшим - тела так и не нашли. Он прикрывал отступление команды: остался сражаться с двумя жуками-офицерами, - Иль пожимает плечами, мол, после такого не выживают. - После гибели брата в их отряд назначили нового тайчо, а Теслу перевели к нам с понижением до рядового. Что я считаю совершенно неразумным использованием кадрового потенциала. Пусть как боевой офицер он, мягко говоря, не слишком хорош, но зато прекрасный клерк и организатор.  
\- Ищешь на кого бы спихнуть свою бумажную работу? - злоехидно прищуривается Гин, подчеркивая слово "свою".  
\- А тебя не устраивает, как я справляюсь с документацией? - Иль показательно-удивленно выгибает бровь.  
\- Эээ... а ты вообще это делаешь?  
\- Нет, она сама делается! - Иль возмущенно, но легонько пинает Гина под ребра. - Когда тебя Айзен в последний раз ругал за отчеты? Или когда ты вообще их в глаза видел?  
\- А и действительно, - Гин задумывается. В самом деле, с первых дней официального создания Айзеновой армии пинать Гина за отчеты на общих собраниях было одним из любимых развлечений генерала: отчеты Шухея ему не нравились, Тоусеновы так вообще не устраивали, почерк Гина тоже никак не удовлетворял. А в последнее время и правда что-то давно он не слышал нареканий от Айзена по этому поводу.  
\- Но погоди! - спохватывается Гин. - Отчеты, планы, расписания дежурств... Я же должен их подписывать...  
Иль лишь ехидно скалится.  
\- Ты подделываешь мою подпись?! - доходит до Гина.  
\- Нет, она сама возникает. Во всех положенных для нее местах.  
\- И-и-иль, - стонет Гин. - Ты не фукутайчо, а наказание какое-то.  
\- Ахха. Досталось тебе за все твои грехи.  
\- Илька, ты - редкостная зараза, - Гин откидывается на спину, закидывая руки за голову, дабы удержаться от соблазна придушить чересчур инициативного ичи-фукутайчо.  
Иль тут же пользуется моментом и снова начинает бессовестно отвлекать Гина от разговора, проходясь серией коротких поцелуев от впалого живота до ключицы.  
\- Второй раз этот фокус у тебя не выгорит, - решительно заявляет Гин, не раскрывая глаз.  
\- Да я просто так! - искренне возмущается Иль.  
\- Нельзя подделывать подпись своего капитана! - Гин наставительно тыкает указательным пальцем в светловолосую макушку - может, хоть так дойдет. - Нельзя узурпировать его право назначать лейтенантов! И, кстати говоря, в его кабинете жить тоже нельзя!  
\- А почему?  
\- Иль!  
\- Что "Иль"? Между прочим, на миссиях я тебя слушаюсь беспрекословно.  
\- И на том спасибо, - ворчливо соглашается Гин.  
\- Какая разница, чья подпись стоит на отчетах? Все равно их никто не читает.  
\- Кстати об отчетах, а где они? - перебивает его Гин. Он точно помнит, что вечно то спотыкался о них, то они норовили упасть ему на голову со шкафа. А вот в последнее время - как-то нет. Поэтому, видимо, и забыл об их существовании.  
\- У меня в кабинете. Я ведь все равно там не живу. А для архива вполне подходит.  
\- Илька-Илька... - Гин качает головой. Рационализатор несчастный. - Так зачем тогда тебе этот Тесла? Если ты не собираешься спихивать на него бумажную работу?  
\- Мне? - искренне удивляется Иль. - Ни за чем. Кстати, кто сказал, что не собираюсь? Одно другому не мешает. Но ты будешь проводить политзанятия?  
\- Боюсь, отряд этого не переживет, - Гин отвечает совершенно серьезно, но широкая ухмылка будто сама собою появляется на его губах. - Надеялся тебя заставить.  
\- Ну-ну. Ты еще больший оптимист, чем я думал.  
\- А если прикажу?  
\- Выходцу из Сейтокана проводить политзанятия в армии военных кидошников? - скептически уточняет Иль. - Хочешь, чтобы я растолковал твоим подчиненным, какое это зло - военное кидо, и вбил в их головушки основные принципы гражданского общества? Ты в этом уверен?  
\- Порядки в армии Старка не так уж отличаются от наших, - возражает Гин, но скорее из духа противоречия, чем всерьез. Пожалуй, Иль прав - допусти его до воспитания личного состава, и скоро в отряде проблемы с субординацией будут не только у ичи-фукутайчо.  
\- Старк и компания - это самая радикальная сейтоканская оппозиция. Их идеология всегда сильно отличалась от общепринятой. А после ухода на землю она еще и стремительно мутировала. Да, они называют себя гражданскими кидошниками. Но на самом деле там только одно название и осталось. Да и сам факт "армия гражданских кидошников" - это же абсурд по сути.  
\- Как я понимаю, ты Старка в его радикальных взглядах особо не поддерживал?  
\- А кто меня спрашивал? - печально хмыкает Иль.  
\- Я спрашиваю. Сейчас.  
\- Нет, - вздыхает Иль. - И Старк знал это. Но для него важен только результат, а не способ достижения цели. И если, например, Старк приказывает мне не допустить присутствия члена совета на голосовании, то ему глубоко пофиг, как я этого добьюсь: уничтожу его вместе со всей охраной, уложу снайперский выстрелом или подстрою хитрую ловушку, из которой он будет выбираться дольше, чем длится заседание совета. Главное, чтобы ни в одном из вариантов невозможно было проследить связь ни со мной, ни со Старком.  
\- Как я понимаю, ты обычно выбирал последнее? - уточняет Гин.  
\- Да. Не люблю убивать, когда этого можно избежать.  
Гин хмыкает.  
\- Но, насколько я помню, в целом с убийством ближнего у тебя проблем не возникает?  
\- Никаких.  
\- И как только одно с другим совмещается, - ворчит Гин, хотя и сам прекрасно представляет себе, как.  
Иль не отвечает. То ли надоело огрызаться, то ли усталость взяла свое. Уже далеко за полночь, а Ильке завтра командовать выходом в норы.  
Гин задумчиво перебирает пальцами мягкие волосы засыпающего Ильфорте и думает, что неожиданное самоуправство Иля с назначением младшего фукутайчо в некотором смысле совсем не плохо, а очень даже хорошо. Иль - одиночка. У него раньше никогда не было ни подчиненных, ни коллег, а теперь - есть. И пусть Иль уверен, что все это не важно, лишь временная игра на его пути к задуманной мести Айзен-саме, но невольно он постепенно втягивается в отрядную жизнь. И это - просто замечательно. Легко рассуждать: пусть весь мир летит в тартарары, я хочу отомстить за брата, когда «мир» - понятие абстрактное, и совсем другое дело, когда этот самый мир представлен в лицах тех, к кем сражался бок о бок в жучиных норах, с кем вместе выбирался из-под земляных обвалов и чьим шуткам сдержанно улыбался в отрядной столовой. И хотя Илька старается удерживать дистанцию со всеми, кроме тайчо, но постепенно поставленный им барьер безразличия начинает давать трещины. Интересно, замечает ли это сам Иль?  
Но, в любом случае, Гину это выгодно. Он надеется, что в следующем разговоре или через разговор все-таки дожмет Иля, и тот выложит все - и про Старка, и про Мурамасу, и про их коварные замыслы, которые должны уничтожить существующий порядок. Главное, успеть выдавить это из Ильки до того, как станет слишком поздно.

* * *  
Иль уже выводит свою команду из нор, когда замечает стремительно приближающегося к ним жука. Одного. Такое может себе позволить только… Расширенное кидо-сканирование подтверждает пугающую догадку. Жук-офицер.  
Иль быстро перепоручает младшему фукутайчо - сегодня с ним на выходе Тесла - командование отступлением, а сам бросается жуку наперерез. Он достаточно близко общался с этими тварями - гораздо ближе, чем ему бы хотелось - и прекрасно знает их привычки. Если жук-офицер выполз к поверхности с нижних уровней, то он вышел на охоту, и его главная цель - уничтожить как можно больше людей. И с результатом в десяток трупов обратно в глубь нор он не уползет - перед другими жуками-офицерами стыдно будет. Поэтому первая цель Иля - увести отряд, вторая - задержать жука достаточно надолго, чтобы остальные успели выбраться из нор. Третья, опционно - жука победить, но тут Иль слишком усердствовать не намерен, получится сбежать - выберет побег. Ну и выжить - это по умолчанию, нулевая цель, можно сказать.  
Он перехватывает жука на выходе из небольшой пещеры - уже удача, тут будет удобнее сражаться, чем в узкой норе. Иль сразу пытается сбить жука с лап кидо-ударом - а вдруг снова повезет? Но жук к встрече тоже готов - поверх и так сверхпрочного панциря его тело покрывает энерго-щит, гасящий чужие атаки.  
Жук делает стремительный выпад, целясь в Иля одновременно четырьмя конечностями с длинными серповидными наростами на конце каждой их них. Одно их преимуществ жуков-офицеров - способность раздельно и независимо управлять каждой из своих боевых конечностей. И он нападает не как одно существо с четырьмя лезвиями, а словно четыре независимых врага, каждый из которых действует по собственной стратегии. Блокировать такую атаку человеку практически невозможно. Иль и не пытается - уходит в энерго-вид, появляется за спиной жука и наносит резкий удар в уязвимое место на спине - где боевые конечности крепятся к туловищу. Вернее, эта точка является уязвимой, если все боевые конечности жука раскрыты для атаки, а если часть из них остается сложенной на спине… Катана Иля ломается с жалобным звоном, два поднимающихся со спины серпа летят в него с противоположных сторон, да и первые четыре лапы жук уже успел выгнуть на сто восемьдесят градусов, и тоже атакует ими Иля.  
Острые жучиные серпы рассекают воздух шестью росчерками, вспарывая пустоту, на месте которой секунду назад был Иль. Но жук уже успел оценить противника и больше времени зря не теряет. Еще до завершения провалившейся атаки он переходит в энерго-вид и возникает прямо перед носом убегающего Иля. Тот делает резкий рывок в сторону. Зар-раза!!! Не просто жук-офицер, а высший жук-офицер. Тихо чертыхаясь, Иль формирует вокруг себя небольшое пространство сейтокана - процесс идет достаточно быстро, но пока он не завершен, Иль полностью беззащитен. Однако жука сбивает потоком расходящейся от Иля реяцу.  
Несколько секунд, и обоих окутывает небольшая, почти полностью прозрачная сфера - только границы едва различимы; но только ни одному из них уже не выйти за ее пределы. Попался. Правда, пока еще не понятно, кто из них. Жук не вмешивался в формирование сейтокана, поэтому если попытается сбежать - в мгновение выхода окажется в полной власти Иля. Поэтому у последнего преимущество и в вариантах ухода, и в рамках сферы тоже. Но она существует и постоянно подпитывается исключительно за счет его собственной реяцу, а это уже минус, и серьезный. Долго сейтокан Иль не удержит, значит, надо по максимуму использовать полученное преимущество - в собственном сейтокане он в разы быстрее жука, хотя в обычном пространстве люди и высшие жуки в энерго-виде примерно равны по скорости - ну, с учетом поправки на разницу в уровне реяцу. Вот только человек даже в самом лучшем случае может сформировать только два кидо-меча, с большим количеством ему просто не управиться, а у жуков бывает до шестнадцати парных серпов. Но повстречаться с таким жуком - смерть без вариантов. У Мурамасы и то четырнадцать.  
Иль выполняет серию стремительных атак, целясь в суставы боевых конечностей жука. В энерго-виде каждая из них заканчивается длинным светящимся серпом, по структуре очень похожим на человеческий кидо-меч. Жук парирует атаки и пытается достать Иля в ответ, но тот успевает уворачиваться. Иль наконец-то пробивает жучиный щит и срубает одну из лап. Но никаких дополнительных конечностей жук не проявляет. А если бы были - теперь-то уж точно вытянул. Значит, все-таки шестисерповый. Иль с облегчением выдыхает. Шестисерповый - это почти... нет, отнюдь не ерунда, но нормальный рабочий момент. С таким даже Урахаровы разведчики могут справиться.  
Хорошо что, на миссии он в основном позади команды держался и сил особо не тратил. Зато теперь сейтокан сможет пару минут удержать, а этого ему вполне хватит, чтобы разделаться с жуком. Но жук добром сдаваться категорически не хочет - тоже уже сообразил, что расклад не в его пользу получается. Он яростно нападает на Иля, а хоть в скорости жук и проигрывает, пять серпов - достаточное преимущество.  
Иль отсекает еще одну лапу, уклоняется от трех серпов, но позволяет жуку достать себя четвертым. Жук пытается закрепить победу, но Иль дергает его на себя за пока не вытянутую из раны конечность и одним махом отсекает целых три лапы - полностью одна сторона боевых серпов. Оставшийся с одной лапкой жук обречен. Но и без боевых конечностей жук-офицер опаснее нескольких жуков-охранников и в десятки раз быстрее их. Иль зажимает разорванный бок. Хорошо, что в он сейчас в энерго-виде, тут раны проще залечивать, а в физическом теле он бы после такого и на ногах бы не устоял.  
Но и жук времени не теряет - уже отрастил одну из отрубленных лапок. А ты, скотина! Иль бросается на жука - с ним надо заканчивать, и быстро. А то в глазах уже немного плывет значит, сейтокан вот-вот развеется. Мало того, что вместе с ним он потеряет преимущество в скорости, так еще и на секунду-другую его может вырубить отдачей от разрушающегося пузыря подпространства. А уж жук такого шанса не упустит.  
Несколько обманных маневров, парочка отвлекающих ударов; Иль заморачивает жука, обходит его со спины и наносит удар по основанию боевых конечностей, а вторым - сносит жуку голову. Все, можно отпустить.  
Иль вываливается в физическое существование и видит Теслу, стоящего у входа в пещеру. Паренек вжался спиной в стену и таращится на Иля округлившимися то ли от удивления, то ли от страха глазами. Тьфу ты!  
\- Ты зачем вернулся? - мрачно спрашивает Иль, не поднимаясь с пола - как вывалился на одно колено в перекате из разрушающегося сейтокана, так и остался, а Тесла ему помогать не спешит.  
\- Я… больше никогда… не брошу командира, - зубы у мальчишки стучат, но интонации упрямые.  
\- Даже такого? - Иль с натугой встает и криво ухмыляется - мальчишка, скорее всего, этого не видит, хотя - кто его знает, может, его кидо-сканер достаточно хорош, чтобы различить выражение лица Иля.  
\- Я... вы... Что это было?  
Иль молча озирается в поисках сломанной катаны, но находит лишь обломок лезвия. Ну и черт с ней. Другую в отряде возьмет. Хотя обидно. К этой уже почти привык.  
\- Сначала вы исчезли, а потом жук... А потом какие-то сполохи на кидо-сканере...  
А паренек талантлив, со смесью недовольства и удовлетворения мысленно отмечает Иль. Но неисполнителен. Был же прямой приказ - выходить с командой из нор. Так нет же, к командиру понесло. Инициативный, что б его!  
\- Тайные технологии гражданского кидо это были, - грубо огрызается Иль, размышляя, прибить ли мальчишку на месте или немного погодить - вдруг другое решение отыщется?  
\- Но вы же... Как же... Вы что... шпион?  
\- Типа того, - Иль неопределенно взмахивает рукой. - Немного в бегах, правда. Но сути это не меняет.  
Тесла замолкает на пару секунд, осмысливая услышанное, а потом снова чуть ли не подскакивает:  
\- А что, в армии Старка все так умеют?  
\- Нет, только тайчо. В основном.  
\- Вы были тайчо?!  
\- Ну, можно и так сказать. Наверное.  
Тесла спохватывается, когда Иль, уже успев обогнуть его, удаляется вперед по коридору, и бросается следом.  
\- И-иль-сан, подождите! А жук? А жуки? Это потому, что он - жук-офицер? Или другие жуки тоже так могут?  
\- Кто много знает, долго не живет, - Иль резко останавливается, оборачивается и в упор смотрит на Теслу  
Тот нервно сглатывает.  
\- Я... я никому не скажу.  
\- Да-а? - Иль скептически выгибает бровь. - Ну-ну, посмотрим.  
Иль очень надеется, что не ошибся. И если Тесла и побежит докладывать о выявленном шпионе гражданских кидошников, то - своему непосредственному начальству. То есть Гину. Но если Иль ошибся и у Теслы хватит наглости или расчетливости перепрыгнуть через голову тайчо и сразу обратиться к генералу - у Иля будут проблемы.  
Но ни наглым, ни расчетливым мальчишка совершенно не выглядит. И Иль решается рискнуть.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира; упоминание Айзена, Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: G

\- Получай, маленькая тварь, чтобы большим не вырос! - рядовой лихо разрубает небольшого жучка и подсвечивает факелом, любуясь на получившиеся половинки. - Малявка, а туда же - на отряд кидошников прет! Будешь знать, как с нами связываться!  
Старшие бойцы снисходительно посмеиваются. Гин едва заметно морщится. Вообще Айзен запрещает ходить в норы с факелами, но добрая половина капитанов этот приказ игнорирует. Сейчас большинство стычек с жуками происходят на нижних уровнях, а туда надо еще дотопать, на что иногда уходит до нескольких часов. Гин-то без особого напряга может бегать с активным кидо-сканером хоть сутки напролет, а новичков лишние пару часов марш-броска в кромешной темноте изрядно выматывают.  
Так что Гин ограничивается приказом тушить факелы, когда начинается бой - уж так устроены люди, что при наличии выбора больше полагаются на обычное зрение, а не на кидо-сканер. А в полумраке нор неверное факельное освещение слишком легко может сыграть злую шутку - не заметишь подкрадывающегося из расщелины жука - и все, пиши пропало. Но пока жуков нет и отряд просто спускается по узким и извилистым норам - отчего бы и не подсветить, и не позволить молодежи сохранить силы для предстоящей схватки? Фонарики в норах, к сожалению, вообще неприменимы - достаточно пробежавшего невдалеке жука-офицера, как все электрооборудование разряжается на милю окрест, а боеприпасы взрываются в руках своих владельцев. Поэтому и ходят к жукам только с мечами да кидо.  
Гин подходит к мальчишке, забирает у него факел и мрачно рассматривает разрубленного жучонка. Что-то ему категорически не нравится в этой картине, только вот он никак не может понять, что именно. Жучонок мелкий - в две ладони, если не меньше, и какой-то совершенно незнакомой Гину формы. И только это уже достаточно плохо. Новые виды жуков не встречались уже больше сотни лет. И люди пришли к выводу, что ассортимент жучьих видов стабилен и неизменен - мол, в первое столетие борьбы с жучиной напастью новых жуков находили лишь потому, что еще не всех изучили. Но вот перед Гином лежит наглядное опровержение этой теории. Не было раньше такого жука, даже и близко ничего похожего не было.  
\- Тайчо? - осторожно окликает его кто-то из рядовых, но Гин лишь нетерпеливо отмахивается - не мешайте капитану размышлять.  
Ну, подумаешь, новый жук - повод для особого донесения после миссии. Но он вроде опасным совершенно не выглядит. Да и мелкий какой-то. Мелкий! Кто бывал в жучиных логовах, тот знает - новорожденный жук всего в два-три раза меньше взрослой особи. А этот экземпляр минимум раз в десять меньше самого некрупного из всех видов - жуков-падальщиков. Та-ак. И зачем, интересно, жукам понадобилось выводить новый вид мини-жуков?  
Гин уже готов плюнуть на жучью загадку и повести отряд дальше, когда все-таки ловит за хвост так упорно уворачивавшуюся от него мысль. А почему, собственно, жука разрубил мальчишка-рядовой? Ведь шел далеко не первым. Получается, капитан прошел мимо - жука не заметил, десяток опытных бойцов - тоже, и только новичок жука засек? Чем мальчишки отличаются от опытных кидошников? Тем, что опираются на зрение, а не на кидо-сканер.  
Гина пронзает совершенно беспочвенное, но очень нехорошее подозрение. Он резко выбрасывает руку вперед и кидает факел во тьму вьющегося перед ними туннеля, придавая ему дополнительное ускорение с помощью кидо.  
\- Ксо!!! - впереди жуки, маленькие, их очень-очень много, и на кидо-сканере они совершенно не видны.  
\- Отступать! В шунпо! До выхода! - резко командует Гин одновременно с собственным уходом в шунпо.  
Для столь категорического приказа пока повода нет, но большинство бойцов слушаются беспрекословно. А на тех, кто замешкался, со всех сторон сыплются стремительно атакующие жуки, сминая людей почти мгновенно. Ксо! Его бойцы не настолько плохи! Сам Гин особо не спешит - если убегать всерьез, его шунпо самое быстрое в отряде, поэтому пока он держится чуть впереди последних отступающих и экспериментирует с настройками кидо-сканера. В режиме работы с кидо-нитями новые жучки почти заметны - но очень плохо, они выглядят лишь как чуть более темные участки стен, только по движению можно различить, где плотный камень, а где жук. Но если они неподвижны - не поймешь. Позади Гина раздаются крики. Жуки нагнали людей? В шунпо? Аканна! Гин немного ускоряется. Но почему его бойцы так легко позволяют себя уничтожать? Гин на пробу отправляет в жучиную сторону пачку кидо-разрядов. Несколько жуков взрываются.  
Бойцы берут на вооружением прием тайчо и начинают отбиваться с помощью кидо. На пару минут в норе становится светло от вспыхивающих разрядов, и Гин наконец может толком рассмотреть, что происходит. Эта мелочь нападает толпой, со всех сторон одновременно. Катаной можно защитить один бок, ну два; Гин, возможно, отобьет атаку с трех направлений, но круговую оборону так все равно не удержишь - даже с помощью кидо. А прорвавшиеся жуки впиваются в плоть и начинают ее стремительно пожирать. На кидо-сканере Гин видит, что упавшие на людей жуки за две-три секунды проедают их до кости.  
Ксо! Да это прям пираньи какие-то. Гин поддерживает кидо-ударами отставших рядовых - их он все равно не спасет, но хоть изучит возможные способы борьбы с новыми тварями. На расстоянии мелкие гады расстреливаются вполне прекрасно, но вот если позволить им подобраться поближе... по спине проскальзывает неприятный холодок. Съедят ведь.  
Гин ускоряется всерьез, не прекращая экспериментов с кидо-сканером. Пусть капитанского шунпо жукам и не перегнать, но ему совсем неохота, чтобы на него свалилась какая-то особо шустрая тварь, вырвавшаяся вперед, пока он тут рассматривал, как жуки методично уничтожают отставших бойцов его отряда.  
Наконец эксперименты с кидо-зрением дают результат. Если максимально увеличить мощность, когда все остальные краски приобретают противоестественную и раздражающую яркость, жуки так и остаются чернильно-темными кляксами. И теперь они прекрасно различимы. Гин оглядывается. Ксооо... Ксо-ксо-ксо!!! Жуки усеивают весь коридор, особенно много их на потолке. В том числе - и впереди. Да, там их значительно меньше. Если за отрядом гонятся тысячи жуков, то на потолке сидят сотни, но и этого более чем достаточно.  
Гин делает резкий рывок, а жуки словно понимают, что их заметили, и прыгают на него. Ксо! Веерное кидо с обоих рук, прыжок-уклонение, снова кидо, закрутить мельницу мечом - так он защитит себя хотя бы с одной стороны, рывок, поворот, снова веерный разряд...  
Жуки несутся на него почти сплошной массой, Гин понимает, что не успевает, и действует раньше, чем осознает, что именно пытается сделать. Он переходит в энерго-вид и пытается рвануть вперед, вот только кидо-нитей поблизости нет, да и не умеет он в них входить. Гину кажется, что его выбрасывает из энерго-вида в ту же секунду, когда он в него ушел. Лишь мгновение удержался, но и этого хватило, чтобы оказаться почти на метр впереди. За его спиной с глухим хрустом сталкиваются атаковавшие его жуки. Гин пользуется секундами вырванного преимущества. Вперед бежать бессмысленно - там весь потолок облеплен жуками, а позади их в десятки раз больше. Гин направляет мощный кидо-заряд в ближайшую стенку и скрывается в образовавшемся провале, игнорируя сбивающие с ног камни и грудки земли. Соседний коридор. Жуков нет. А вот теперь побегаем. Гин уходит в шунпо. Жуки лезут за ним в образовавшийся провал и пытаются гнаться следом, но - куда им. Быстры, но не настолько.  
Гин на пару секунд включает обширное сканирование. Пусть и огромный перерасход кидо, но сейчас ему важнее знать общую картину и выбрать правильные пути отступления. Ксооо... Жуков полно везде - сколько хватает взгляда. Редкими яркими вспышками - быстро угасающие сполохи сражений. Десяток кидошников спиной к спине могут сдерживать нападение тварей - насколько хватит сил для непрерывных кидо-атак. Те, кто до этого додумался, еще сопротивляются. Все остальные, видимо, уже мертвы. А ведь сегодня у них была массовая миссия - в норы отправились четыре отряда: по две команды из каждого, возглавляемые тайчо и ичи-фукутайчо. Гин бессильно чертыхается и снова кидо-ударом пробивает соседнюю стенку - за ближайшим поворотом потолок коридора опять усеян массой черных точек, а преследователи не отстают.  
Но новый коридор ненамного лучше, он свободен от жуков всего на пару развилок вперед - еще несколько минут выигранной жизни. Гин снова активирует обширное сканирование. Экономить силы бессмысленно. Даже те, кто отбиваются спина к спине, лишь оттягивают неизбежное. И у лучших на непрерывное применение боевого кидо сил хватит едва ли на четверть часа. Капитаны, может, с полчаса продержатся. Но одному против атакующего полчища маленьких тварей и минуты не выстоять.  
Гин оценивает полученную картинку и мрачно ухмыляется. Жуки явно стараются перекрыть попавшим в ловушку людям все выходы из нор, и у них это прекрасно получается, но путь вглубь жучьей вотчины относительно свободен. По крайней мере, там можно найти свободные от жуков коридоры. Гин останавливается, пробивает пол под собой и прыгает в получившееся отверстие. Повторяя этот маневр несколько раз, он стремительно опускается на нижние уровни. И скоро в окружающих его коридорах не остается ни единой мерзкой черной кляксы на кидо-сканере. Вот только силы почти на исходе, и за ним тянется прилипчивый жучиный хвост. Но что делать с этим, он придумает позже. Пока он не выходит из шунпо, преследователям его не догнать. Но вот только он слишком углубился в жучиные владения. На настолько глубоких уровнях полно всяких опасных тварей, с которыми кидошники вообще предпочитают лишний раз не сталкиваться. Те же жуки-офицеры, пещеры жуко-мозков, колонии жуков-глодальщиков....  
А твари-то нагоняют. Усталость берет свое. Бесконечно бегать на максимальной скорости он все равно не сможет. Ксо! Что же делать? Гин вылетает из-за поворота и резко тормозит. Да что ж за день такой?! Перед Гином открывается достаточно большая пещера, от края до края затканная глушащей кидо паутиной - та самая колония глодальщиков. Вот сам же накаркал. Гин медленно пятится, прикидывая варианты отступления: преследующие его жуки-пираньи как раз пересекли последнюю развилку перед пещерой, никаких других коридоров, куда можно было бы прорубить себе путь с помощью кидо, поблизости нет... Ксооо... Он не согласен так умирать! Хотя выбрать-то пока еще может - пираньи или глодальщики. Отвратительный выбор. Первые сожрут за считанные секунды, а вторые - его личный, индивидуальный кошмар. Но они-то, кстати, будут есть его долго и очень-очень больно. Долго. Гин до крови закусывает губу, не чувствуя боли. Интересно, что будет, если столкнутся глодальщики и пираньи? Если он останется на месте, то так и не узнает. Гин закрывает глаза и на подкашивающихся ногах делает несколько шагов в паутину глодальщика. Боги, помогите, пожалуйста.  
Его тело протыкают тонкие длинные лапки, покрытые множеством острейших зазубрин. Жук утаскивает Гина вглубь паутины, притягивает поближе к себе и наконец-то полностью добирается до нежданной добычи.  
А это даже не настолько больно, как ему запомнилось с детства, с удивлением отмечает Гин. Или за прошедшие два с гаком столетия у него существенно поменялось восприятие боли. Да, приступивший к трапезе глодальщик здорово отвлекает, но Гин даже в состоянии удерживать кидо-сканер и наблюдать явление в пещеру волны жуков-пираний. Ведь совершенно уникальный опыт. Иметь бы еще возможность хоть с кем-нибудь им поделиться. Мелкие жуки, не снижая скорости, докатываются до первых паутинок и тут же отшатываются от них, словно обжегшись. Интересно, очень интересно. Жуки-пираньи какое-то время кружат по пещере, а потом медленно и словно нехотя уползают. Гин переводит дух. Что ж, в ближайшие минуты его не съедят. Хоть какой-то плюс. Остается глодальщик. И у Гина есть одна идейка.  
Он сосредотачивается и снова переходит в энерго-вид. Со второго раза получается почти на секунду, и Гин выигрывает метра три. Как он и надеялся, преобразующееся в энергию тело выскальзывает из цепких лап жука-глодальщика. И это было бы просто замечательно, если бы эта жучья сволочь не утащила его так глубоко в паутину, и вокруг не было бы других глодальщиков. Гина ловят быстрее, чем он успевает сделать хотя бы пару шагов. И снова вонзающиеся в него острые жучиные конечности. Ксооо. А то ему предыдущих ран было мало. Гин обвисает в захвате глодальщика. Рыпаться бессмысленно, да и не уверен он, что хватит сил на еще один рывок. Пока есть возможность, лучше попытаться хоть частично залечить полученные от первого жука раны, а то истечет тут кровью... слишком быстро. Тем более, и первый жук успел дотянуться до его реяцу, да и второй уже хорошо присосался. Гин отключает кидо-сканер. Все что он хотел, уже выяснил. В энерго-виде можно перемещаться по паутине глодальщика. И хотя ему самому уже не вырваться, но Кира или Иль... Если заметят, если найдут, если успеют прийти вовремя... А нет... так нет. В чем-то это даже по-своему справедливо. Ведь никто и никогда не выбирался из лап глодальщика. А Гин и так увильнул от уготованной ему когда-то судьбы аж на два столетия.  
На этой мысли Гин теряет сознание.

* * *  
Хоть ЧП произошло не в их армии, но новости доходят быстро. У союзников это -самое серьезное поражение от жуков со времени начала военных действий. Армия Айзена одновременно потеряла восемь команд в жучиных норах, включая четырех капитанов и старших лейтенантов. И это само по себе уже очень плохо. Но что самое ужасное, один из участвовавших в миссии отрядов - отряд Ичимару-тайчо.  
Когда Кира узнает об этом, то буквально прирастает к полу, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни сделать шаг, ни даже выдохнуть. Ичимару-тайчо… Быть такого не может! Кира даже мысленно не может произнести слово «погиб». Потому что это неправильно, невозможно! Если бы с Гином что-то случилось, он бы почувствовал это! Но, с другой стороны, ему с самого утра было как-то тревожно…  
Да и откуда вообще информация? Может, ошибка? Может, просто задержались в норах? Кира бросается выяснять. С деталями новости выглядят еще ужаснее. Новый вид жуков - маленькие прожорливые твари. Из отправившихся на миссию отрядов вернулась только часть команды Ичимару-тайчо, которая по приказу капитана бросилась отступать в шунпо при первом же контакте с жуками и успела добежать до выхода. Больше не выбрался никто.  
Несколько капитанов во главе с самим Айзеном уже провели глубокое сканирование нор - насколько только возможно дотянуться кидо-сканером с поверхности, и ни одного живого человека, даже следа реяцу в норах не выявлено. А потом новые жуки волной хлынули из нор. На поверхности их удалось относительно быстро остановить, хотя военным кидошникам и пришлось экстренно вызывать все отряды.  
Как и доложила команда Гина, с новыми жуками можно бороться только массовым дистанционным применением кидо - тогда их уничтожить достаточно просто. Вот только для такого боя нужно свободное пространство и выгодное соотношение сил люди-жуки. А если попасться в ловушку таких тварей посреди норы - то все, конец. Если сразу не ускользнули, то от начавшейся жучиной атаки уже не отбиться. Да и не все убежать смогут, новые твари с легкостью догоняют новобранцев в шунпо, да и более опытным воякам приходится убегать со всех ног, а если только замешкался или споткнулся - все, пиши пропало, догонят и живьем съедят.  
Вся армия Айзена восхищается гениальностью и прозорливостью Ичимару-тайчо. Ведь если бы он не послал свой отряд на поверхность, если бы успевшие выбежать не предупредили командование, если бы выходы из нор не успели вовремя перекрыть… расползлись бы мелкие твари везде и всюду. Одно дело, когда на миссии - ты готов к опасности, ожидаешь нападения, и совсем другое - когда вечерком, расслабленный, возвращаешься из кабака в отряд, подходишь к бараку, а на тебя с крыши десяток таких тварей пикирует. Бррр! Это ж ужас просто.  
Нет, какой-то части жуков удалось ускользнуть из-под шквального кидо-огня, но очень немногим. Единицам. Поэтому в обоих армиях сейчас красная тревога и состояние повышенной боеготовности. Но завалить прыгнувшего на тебя из кустов одного-единственного жучка- дело несложное. А если бы вся масса прорвалась?  
Так что на Ичимару Гина теперь разве что не молятся. Айзен даже пообещал новую академию кидо назвать в честь героя сегодняшнего дня. Посмертно.  
Но Кира уверен, что Гин жив. Сейчас, когда первый шок прошел, Кира достаточно разобрался в своих ощущениях и убежден, что Гин не погиб в норах, не съеден жуками. Кира не знает - как, понятия не имеет - надолго ли, но в том, что Гин жив - абсолютно уверен. Значит, надо что-то делать. И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Потому что тревога тянет, не отпускает, торопит, скручивая внутренности в тугой узел - поспеши, не опоздай. Вот только куда бежать?  
Иль тоже не вернулся. И Кира не знает, тревожит это его или обнадеживает. Хорошо, если он вытянул Гина по кидо-нитям и сейчас они где-то выжидают время, пока утихнет разыгравшееся сражение. А если нет? Если сам ухитрился случайно погибнуть? И если Гин в норах совершенно один?  
Кире страшно. Идти сейчас одному в норы к жукам тоже страшно. Не выходя из кидо-нитей, Гина не найдешь и его реяцу не почувствуешь. А любой переход в физическое воплощение может оказаться последним - а ну как попадет в самую гущу новых тварей? Съедят же на месте, даже пикнуть не успеет. И Кира даже не столько опасается сам погибнуть, сколько панически боится не суметь помочь Гину.  
Но оставаться на месте и пытаться придумать более безопасный план - еще страшнее. Вдруг опоздает? От одной этой мысли у Киры все холодеет внутри и подкашиваются ноги. Нет! Вперед, к жукам, да побыстрее. Авось повезет. Хоть чуть-чуть.  
Кира исчезает в кидо-нити.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте, Ханатаро; упоминание Айзена, Старка, Мурамасы, Теслы  
> Рейтинг: G

Гин медленно приходит в себя, словно с натугой выползает из глубокого вязкого омута. Он бы лучше оставался там, но жуки-глодальщики предпочитают удерживать жертву на грани сознания, не давая ни нырнуть в спасительную темноту, ни толком очнуться. Впрочем, последнее с Гином у жука не пройдет. По крайней мере, пока. Гин пытается понять, как долго он был в отключке, но обычно верное чувство времени сейчас совершенно отказывает. Может, полчаса. А может, и полдня. Разницы Гин не ощущает. Аканна. К тому же уже начала исчезать чувствительность в конечностях - ни кистей, ни стоп он уже не ощущает, да и выше них руки-ноги словно онемевшие. Первый признак начинающегося отмирания тканей. Вдвойне нехорошо.  
О жуках-глодальщиках известно не так уж и много. Но исходя из их повадок, можно предположить определенную точку невозврата, за которой погрызенную жертву уже даже теоретически невозможно спасти. И Гин понятия не имеет, насколько ему до нее далеко. И не перешагнул ли он ее уже. Но, по идее, еще не должен. Ему пока не настолько плохо. Вот только страшно до дурноты.  
Главное - не думать, что за ним может никто не прийти. Но мысли так и норовят свернуть в запретном направлении. Стоять, куда побежали? Будто у него других поводов для подумать сейчас нет. Вот, например, интересно, выбрался ли кто-то из его команды? Действительно, очень важный вопрос. Ведь если никто не дошел - в ставке еще очень не скоро узнают о произошедшем в норах. Стандартно возврата команд будут ждать часов десять. Потом пошлют разведчиков - их тоже не дождутся. Еще плюс несколько часов. Интересно, сразу ли догадается Айзен? Или ему потребуется угробить несколько спасательных команд (ксо! и потратить на это неизвестно сколько времени, которого у Гина и так исчезающе мало), чтобы понять, что расклад и соотношение сил в норах теперь кардинально поменялись?  
Аканна. Пока Айзен распинается, его тут… нет, не съедят - у глодальщика на это уходит несколько суток - но могут слишком серьезно понадкусывать, да так, что обратно уже не соберешь. Гин закусывает губу. Он старается не нервничать, старается, но… Не думать!  
В любом случае, даже если Айзен будет тупить, информация о том, что несколько команд пропали в норах, до Киры дойдет достаточно быстро. А Кира у него умный, он сразу поймет. Но в этом случае все равно получается, что сидеть Гину тут порядка полусуток. Ксооо…  
Может, все-таки кто-то из его офицеров успел выбежать? Не зря же у него в отряде, если тайчо не сказал «стоять!», вполне позволительно попытаться убежать от капитанского гнева. Нет, Гин догонит, любого догонит, если захочет. Но иногда поощряет особо шустрых, позволяя им считать, что удалось удрать от разъяренного тайчо. За изначальное нарушение все равно накажет - но уже потом и гораздо мягче, чем если бы поймал сразу. Двойная польза от такой политики - и заскучавшему капитану разминка, и замечательная мотивация для отряда искренне усердствовать на тренировках по развитию шунпо. Может, хоть кто-то вырвался? Ну хоть один?  
Тогда тревога в армии поднимется гораздо раньше, и Кира обо всем узнает.. уже знает, скорее всего. Если, конечно, Старк не услал его сегодня на весь день в очередную командировку. И куда только посылает, интересно? Но если Киры в ставке нет…  
Тьфу! Ичимару, и когда ты стал таким пессимистом?! Даже если Кира и не в расположении, еще же есть Иль. Кстати об Иле. А вот то, что он до сих пор не появился - вдвойне подозрительно. О новой проблеме жуков он знает изначально - так сказать, на собственной шкуре - ведь вел вторую команду отряда несколькими коридорами левее. А сбежать по кидо-нитям от жуков для Ильфорте не проблема от слова совсем. Разве что… Нет! Это же Илька! Не мог он настолько лохануться, что позволил жукам себя съесть. Вечно ведь настороже. Ага, и на кидо-зрение полагается в разы больше того же Гина. Эти сейтоканцы скоро вообще глазами пользоваться разучатся. Хотя нет. Иль же кидо-сканер по умолчанию всегда в режиме работы с кидо-нитями включает. Не мог не заметить движения жуков. А если те не двигались? Если заранее по всем коридорам расселись? Но даже если так, когда началась атака - Иль сразу бы заметил. В любом случае успел бы сбежать. Ну, и где тогда он? Гин хмурится. Не мог же Илька в очередной раз решить, что все пропало, и побежать убивать Айзена? Да нет, не мог. Бросить Гина в норах и уйти? Однозначно нет. А если Иль решил, что он погиб? Да ну. Не с Илькиным уровнем сканирования. Тогда где, ну вот, спрашивается, где? Пока тут его капитана едят живьем и без хлеба, старшего лейтенанта куда-то унесло! И это совершенно возмутительно!  
Гин начинает злиться. Чертовы гражданские кидошники! Изобрели свои кидо-нити сто лет назад и сидят на них, как собаки на сене. И сами не используют для войны с жуками, и им не дают! Скольких за эти годы жуки сожрали? Миллионы? Миллиарды? А скольких жертв можно было бы избежать? Вот даже сегодня. Сколько полегло? На выход отправились первая и вторая дежурные команды из четырех отрядов. Формально - ровно половина каждого. Но только на практике в его же отряде четвертые дежурные номера бывают только после очередного пополнения, а чаще и в половине третьих числятся те, кто в лазарете лежит. Если из нор сегодня никто не выбрался, то это не четыре ополовиненных отряда. Из не ходивших на миссию хорошо если один целый отряд удастся собрать, да и то там будет минимум половина новичков да бездарей - таких капитаны стараются пореже на миссии брать, и вечно они в третьих-четвертых дежурных номерах отсиживаются. Вот и выжили сегодня. А хорошие бойцы полегли.  
Итого, четыре отряда псу под хвост! А ведь этого можно было бы легко избежать! Умей они все пользоваться кидо-нитями, потери были бы минимальны. Но нет, сейтоканцы молчат, свято берегут свою долбаную тайну! И ладно остальные, тот же Кира - у них у всех менто-блок, они в принципе сказать не могут. Но Иль - скотина! Ведь мог рассказать, научить, но нет… на людей ему плевать. Сволочь. Гин сжимает кулаки. Пусть он только выживет и появится Гину на глаза - уж он ему устроит, мало не покажется. Правда, для исполнения этого замысла еще самому неплохо бы выжить.  
Жук-глодальщик, словно почувствовав ярость жертвы (а может, и правда почувствовал - кто их знает), еще глубже проталкивается в Гина своими лапами, раздирая едва начавшие затягиваться раны и еще сильнее впиваясь в тело. Ксоо… Ну когда же? Думать, что «никогда» - нельзя категорически. Если только позволит, даст себе слабину - сойдет с ума даже раньше, чем его догрызет жук.  
Неожиданно за спиной возникает ощущение чужой реяцу - мягкой, теплой, приятной. Спустя секунду его плечи охватывают чуть подрагивающие руки. Кира. Гину кажется, что сердце на мгновение останавливается. А дальше отвлекаться на внутренние ощущения становится решительно некогда. Поток реяцу с ладоней Киры - подхватить, впитать. Пара секунд, но жук уже почуял неладное и забеспокоился, да и соседние зашевелились. Но фиг вам! У Гина уже достаточно сил, чтобы перейти в энерго-вид. Кидо-нить оказывается совсем рядом, практически в паутине. А ведь раньше не было, он смотрел. Кира успел протянуть? И как же хорошо, что это Кира, а не Иль. Еще и щит держать у Гина сейчас точно бы сил не хватило. А с Кирой можно просто расслабиться и позволить себя нести по стремительно мелькающей вокруг кидо-нити. Так сразу и не поймешь - то ли сам слишком быстро движешься в ней, то ли она движется вокруг тебя.  
Гин впервые осознает процесс перемещения по нити. Ведь с Кирой он в норах был всего лишь пару раз - в самом начале. А тогда он о нитях знал слишком мало, чтобы пытаться хоть что-то понять. С Илькой же за щитом и захочешь - ничего не увидишь. На поверхности нити длинные и прямые, перекрестки встречаются редко. Каждое их путешествие с Кирой они проходят всего лишь два-три из них, и путешествие заканчивается быстрее, чем Гин успевает разобраться, что происходит. В норах иначе. Тут нити короткие, извилистые, с множеством ответвлений и перекрестков. На каждом из них Кире приходится «тормозить» и выбирать нужный поворот. Что дает Гину прекрасную возможность наконец-то рассмотреть кидо-сеть.  
Они вываливаются из нити на какой-то совершенно незнакомой поляне. Кира тут же начинает его теребить, ощупывать в поисках повреждений, начинает лечить… Не открывая глаз, Гин на ощупь находит светловолосую макушку, привычным жестом зарывается пальцами в пушистые волосы, притягивает Киру к себе и целует. Солоноватый привкус. То ли Кирины слезы, то ли его собственная кровь. Но - неважно, теперь все будет хорошо.  
А сейчас можно с чистой совестью и сознание потерять.

* * *  
Гин приходит в себя и резко распахивает глаза. Где он?! Высокий белый потолок... Больница. И даже не отрядная санитарная часть, а основная, армейская.  
Со смесью облегчения и раздражения Гин откидывается на подушку. Он ненавидит больницы, но очнуться здесь несоизмеримо лучше, чем там, где он приходил в себя в последний раз. На мгновение Гину показалось, что приход Киры ему лишь примерещился или приснился. И это было очень плохое мгновение. Кира! Гин снова вскидывается, но тут же падает обратно. Здесь Киры быть не может. Ведь по всеобщему мнению они враги. И сидеть у постели врага Кире совершенно незачем, даже наоборот. Гин надеется, что у Изуру хватило ума оставить его на ступеньках, а не светиться перед санитарами.  
Из-под полуприщуренных век Гин окидывает взглядом больничное помещение. Ну надо же, он один в палате, рассчитанной на шестерых. С чего бы такая честь? Обычно в армейской больнице и с тайчо не церемонятся. Тут всегда не хватает мест, и отдельную палату могли бы выделить разве что самому генералу. Но вот только Айзену попасть в собственную больничку не светит - лично он на миссии не ходит. Да и настолько больным, чтобы его собирались переводить в реанимацию, где, действительно, все палаты одиночные, Гин себя совершенно не чувствует. Он вообще чувствует себя достаточно неплохо - учитывая обстоятельства.  
Гин слышит легкий шорох за спиной и резко запрокидывает голову. С подоконника у изголовья его кровати спрыгивает Иль. Вот зараза, специально же так устроился, чтобы остаться незаметным с первого взгляда. Сволочь желтоглазая.  
\- Нашелся? - ядовито интересуется Гин.  
\- Да я вроде и не терялся, - Иль подходит к кровати Гина и озадаченно разводит руками.  
\- А какая первая обязанность фукутайчо?  
\- Ммм...  
\- Ты же устав наизусть знаешь! - зло перебивает его Гин.  
\- Защищать своего тайчо, - цитирует Иль и мрачнеет прямо на глазах.  
\- А ты чем занимался?!  
\- Я...  
\- Свою шкуру спасал?!  
Иль бросает на него возмущенный взгляд.  
\- Или хочешь сказать, что команду из нор все-таки вывел? - продолжает напирать Гин.  
Иль бледнеет и только качает головой.  
\- Значит, все там полегли? А ты один выбрался, сссейтоканец?! - Гин цедит последнее слово, кидает его, как пощечину.  
\- Я не мог... - тихо начинает Иль, но Гин снова его перебивает.  
\- Что не мог? Рассказать про кидо-нити? Все ты прекрасно мог. Сколько сегодня полегло? Две сотни? Три? Четыре?! А умели бы ходить по кидо-нитям - все бы выжили. Ну, единицы бы погибли. Но не все же! А ты уже десять лет не в Сейтокане. И никакого менто-блока у тебя нет! Сто раз мог бы обучить... ладно, не нас, военных кидошников, но хотя бы молодняк из армии Старка. Свои же, гражданские. А так - мальчишки мрут в норах пачками, а тебе - хоть бы хны! Не твое это дело, да! Тебя это не касается!  
\- С жуками было перемирие, - неуверенно возражает Иль.  
\- Его уже почти год как нет! - резко отвечает Гин. Лучше бы Иль не оправдывался, так только еще больше его злит. - Сказать тебе, сколько за этот год погибло? Но ты ж и так прекрасно знаешь. Отрядную статистику ведешь, да и к армейской у тебя доступ есть.  
Иль еще больше бледнеет.  
\- Так нет же! Ты не скажешь! Будешь гордо молчать и уносить свою задницу, пока остальные мрут как мухи! Твои подчиненные, между прочим! Ах да, я забыл. Какие подчиненные? Ты только играешь в фукутайчо, тебе же на всех плевать!  
Иль резко разворачивается и, чеканя шаг, быстро идет к двери.  
\- Стой.  
Дурак. Он, Гин. А этот - истеричка желтоволосая. Гин с трудом выдыхает сквозь сжатые до боли зубы. Так, успокоиться. Что-то и правда его немного занесло. Нет, повод, безусловно, есть, но Илька же у него нервный, чтоб его. И - нужный, все еще нужный. Гин слишком много усилий и времени потратил на его приручение, чтобы позволить вот так сбежать. Хотя вот именно сейчас сил на игры с Ильфорте у него нет от слова совсем. И желания тоже. Но - сам виноват, нечего было срываться.  
Иль стоит у самого выхода. Не поворачивается, но и не уходит. Вот зараза.  
\- Иди сюда, - ровно произносит Гин - не приказ и не просьба, нечто среднее.  
Гину искренне интересно, подойдет или нет. Насколько сильно он уже успел зацепить Иля? Подчинится или уйдет, хлопнув дверью?  
Иль пару секунд стоит неподвижно, а потом разворачивается и медленно идет к кровати Гина. За прищуренными глазами взгляда не разобрать, но не улыбается - побелевшие губы плотно сжаты.  
\- Доложить о потерях... фукутайчо.  
Иль вздрагивает и бросает на Гина злой взгляд из-под ресниц.  
\- По отряду или по армии?  
Гин неопределенно взмахивает рукой. Ему все равно. А ведь Иль подчиняется - пока. Но и это уже хорошо. Выдрессировать Ильку до состояния исполнительного лейтенанта - уже целое достижение, которым можно по праву гордиться. Вот только не уверен Гин, наблюдает ли он сейчас успехи своего воспитания или что-то еще.  
\- Три отряда уже расформированы. В погибших - более половины личного состава, включая всех офицеров, кроме парочки находившихся в лазарете. С сегодняшней миссии у них живым не вернулся ни один человек, - Иль отвечает достаточно нейтрально, голос немного напряжен, но так и новости соответствующие; либо уже перезлился на капитана, либо просто успел взять себя в руки и хорошо контролирует интонации. - В твоей команде из нор успело выбраться более половины, в том числе все офицеры.  
Гин с облегчением выдыхает. Все-таки успел. Вывел своих людей. Молодец он все-таки. И Илька "тыкает" ему без малейшего внутреннего колебания или напряга - вторая прекрасная новость из одного предложения. Хотя вот же зараза - довел своего тайчо до того, что тот обращению "ты" после выволочки только радуется. Почти до ручки довел, можно сказать.  
\- ...в моей команде, - продолжает Иль, - как ты и сказал, практически одни трупы. Итого - отряд потерял более трети личного состава и двух офицеров, - Иль называет имена.  
Гин оценивает ситуацию: потери большие, но не критические. Бывало и хуже. Главное, костяк отряда он почти сохранил. А общую численность на ближайшем же пополнении выровняет. Не в первый раз, не в последний. К сожалению. А потерять всего двух офицеров там, где в остальных отрядах все полегли - редкостная удача. Хотя стоп, почему двух? Гин вспоминает распределение офицеров перед последней миссией. Один в лазарете, одного Гин оставил в отряде за главного, трое - в команде Ильки, остальные - в его. Но Иль назвал только два имени. Кто там у него был третьим? Тесла?  
\- А что Линдокруз-фукутайчо? - подозрительно прищуривается Гин. - Выжил?  
Иль кивает головой.  
\- Любимчика себе завел?  
\- Нет, просто во время атаки жуков он ближе всех ко мне стоял, - Иль отвечает все так же ровно, и это начинает беспокоить Гина. И не только это.  
\- Ты что, забрал его с собой в кидо-нить?  
Иль кивает. Гин удивленно выгибает бровь.  
\- Но ты же сам говорил, что такое - невозможно. И Кира, кстати, тоже. Если Тесла не умеет переходить в энерго-вид, его невозможно забрать в кидо-нить. Или ты уже успел... - Гин очень подозрительно смотрит на Иля.  
Тот мрачнеет на глазах. Сначала молча кусает губы, а потом отрывисто отвечает:  
\- Нет, не успел. И да - невозможно. Но я - могу. Забрать любого в кидо-нить. Насильно. Перевести в энерго-вид без его согласия и участия. Но только за это приходится платить - обоим и дорого. Чем ты думаешь, я все это время занимался? Новыми жучками любовался? Если бы Тесла сам мог перейти в энерго-вид и поставить щит, я бы за пару минут вытащил его из нор и вернулся за тобой, - и заканчивает, предвещая невысказанный вопрос Гина. - И нет, Кира так не умеет. И никто больше не умеет, насколько я знаю.  
\- А если бы кое-кто не трясся над сейтоканскими тайнами аки Кощей над златом, - ворчливо замечает Гин, - то сто раз успел бы не то что одного Теслу, пол-отряда научить в энерго-вид выходить. И самому бы не пришлось сегодня мучиться, и тайчо на произвол судьбы посреди жучьих нор бросать тоже.  
Иль отшатывается, как от удара, и еще больше бледнеет.  
Ксо! Он же просто пошутил. И за какие грехи Гину такое наказание в Илькином лице? Нет, Гин знает, за какие, но от этого не легче.  
\- Иль... - Гин протягивает руку ладонью кверху. Слов нет, все разбежались. Да и не помогут сейчас они, только навредят.  
Иль с недоверием смотрит на раскрытую ладонь, словно ожидает какого-то подвоха. А потом нерешительно, очень медленно опускает руку и самыми кончиками пальцев касается этой ладони. Гин чуть сжимает его пальцы, беззвучно благодаря за доверие. И позволяет себе едва заметно улыбнуться. Снова сработало.  
Не отнимая руки, Иль оседает у кровати на пол и утыкается лбом в его плечо. Гин пользуется моментом и заграбастывает кисть Иля целиком, а то ишь, одни пальчики капитану подал, прям как девица какая.  
\- Гин, я... - уткнувшись взглядом в пол, Иль начинает говорить, но запинается на первом же слове.  
Гин поглаживает его руку большим пальцем, мерными, успокаивающими движениями. У Иля тонкие, красивые пальцы, в них так и просится кисточка для письма - и не подумаешь, что им гораздо чаще приходится управляться с катаной.  
\- Когда на нас со всех сторон посыпались жуки, я вообще ни о чем подумать не успел, на рефлексах в кидо-нить рванул и Теслу с собой прихватил, - начинает тихо говорить Иль.  
\- Хорошие рефлексы, - совершенно серьезно замечает Гин.  
\- Плохие, - Иль подымает голову и пристально смотрит на Гина. - Нас выкинуло из кидо-сети в нескольких развилках от точки входа. Меня - едва в сознании, Теслу - в глубоком отрубе. Повторить фокус с затягиванием его в кидо-сеть я не смог бы при всем желании. Я и сам сумел вернуться в энерго-вид далеко не сразу.  
\- Как вы выбрались?  
\- С трудом. Долго и шустро бегали в шунпо, пока я не объяснил ему базовые принципы перехода в кидо-нить.  
\- Там же было море жуков. Вы так долго смогли продержаться только за счет шунпо? - удивляется Гин.  
Иль вздыхает.  
\- Этих тварей легко отвлечь, пока они не заметили жертву. Но зато потом уже не отцепятся. Когда к нам приближались жуки - я выходил вперед по кидо-нити и позволял увидеть себя, уводил на несколько коридоров в сторону, а потом по той же нити возвращался обратно. Главное было, чтобы жуки ни разу не заметили Теслу.  
Гин мысленно прикидывает, сколько Илю пришлось побегать, и получается очень и очень много.  
\- Я думал о тебе все время, - продолжает Иль. - Но мальчишка сам бы не продержался и пяти минут. А так быстро я бы не сумел тебя найти. Отправиться за тобой означало оставить его на верную смерть. Я не смог. Гин, прости.  
\- Я жив, Тесла тоже. Что тебе еще не нравится?  
\- Ты там мог погибнуть десяток раз. Я не должен был… Если бы я нечаянно не захватил бы сразу с собой Теслу, тебе не пришлось бы так рисковать.  
\- Иль, было бы хуже, если бы ты на рефлексах сбежал один, - перебивает его Гин. - В такие моменты не думаешь, не принимаешь решений, только действуешь. И именно таким образом, который для тебя наиболее привычен и естественен. И я очень рад знать, что если тебе внезапно на голову валится нечто совершенно неожиданное, то ты не просто спасаешь свою шкуру, а еще и пытаешься помочь ближнему.  
Иль печально хмыкает.  
\- Ты мне льстишь.  
\- Ни разу. Я всего лишь рассуждаю о своих предпочтениях в повадках моих фукутайчо, - скалится Гин.  
Иль смеется. Не легко и не особенно радостно, но при таком раскладе и то хлеб.  
\- Но ты так и не объяснил, как или почему ты умеешь то, чего, по твоим словам, больше не умеет никто - забирать с собой в кидо-нить тех, кто даже понятия не имеет о переходе в энерго-вид. Прямо какое-то скопище уникальных талантов, а не фукутайчо, - привычно ухмыляясь, спрашивает Гин и сразу же понимает, что опять сказал что-то не то. Тьфу! Это не Илька, а прямо какое-то минное поле - никогда не знаешь, на что наступишь в следующий момент.  
Иль сначала молчит, а когда поднимает взгляд - в нем отчаяние, такое глубокое и беспросветное, что Гин отшатывается.  
\- Если кто-то узнает об этом, за мной не только Старк с Мурамасой, а еще и весь Сейтокан гоняться будет. А когда догонят… Гин, прошу, забудь. Тесла вообще не понял, что произошло. Только ты знаешь. Это не из Сейтоканских тайн, и даже не из Старковых. Не спрашивай больше, пожалуйста.  
\- Что, это даже серьёзнее, чем грядущее уничтожение мира от Мурамасы? - Гину не по себе от вида и тона Иля, но он привычно пытается шутить.  
Иль вздрагивает всем телом, и Гин чувствует, как дергается Илькина рука в его ладони. Ну уж нет, не отпущу! Сейчас - тем более. Иль на секунду отворачивается, а когда снова смотрит в лицо Гина, в его глазах столько неприкрытой, неконтролируемой паники, что даже Гину становится страшно. Боги, ведь у Иля прекрасный самоконтроль, он в ад шагнет и не дрогнет, да что же могло настолько его задеть?!  
Запинаясь, Иль произносит побелевшими губами:  
\- Гин, если я для тебя значу хоть чуть больше чем… чем дерьмо под твоими ногами, прошу… умоляю... забудь, Гин.  
Гин чувствует, как подрагивает тонкая, изящная рука в его ладонях. Иль напуган до полусмерти. Что же за тайна такая?! На тайны и секреты Гин падок как никто другой, но здесь о допросе, пусть даже и в формате разговора по душам, и думать нечего - один признак давления с его стороны, и Иля он потеряет. Причем насовсем. Отступать надо быстро, пока пауза не стала слишком долгой.  
\- Уже забыл, - тихонько говорит Гин, наклонившись ближе к Илю. - Я ничего не видел, я ничего не слышал, а значит - ничего не было. Веришь?  
Иль едва слышно всхлипывает, не поднимая головы.  
\- Верю.  
Атмосфера в палате тут же светлеет - кажется, от сердца отлегло у обоих  
\- Мог бы вообще сразу мне ничего не говорить. Кто тебя за язык тянул? - с облегчением ворчит Гин.  
\- Ты бы все равно узнал про Теслу, и у тебя возникли бы вопросы. И мне бы пришлось тебе соврать, - Иль смотрит ему в глаза, и у Гина мороз по коже от этого взгляда.  
Если Илька довел себя до такого состояния только ради того, чтобы Гину не врать... тогда, оказывается, Гин его недооценивал. Вернее, недооценивал его отношение к себе. Ксо. И когда он успел настолько сильно приручить Ильку? Или тот сам... приручился?  
Какое-то время оба сидят молча, потом Иль встает и наконец-то отнимает свою руку у Гина.  
\- Ты отдыхай, а я пойду.  
\- Куда?  
Иль неопределенно отмахивается и шагает к двери.  
Ну правильно, пока тайчо в лазарете, у старшего лейтенанта дел по горло. Но если бы Илька собирался в отряд, то прямо так бы и сказал. Куда он намылился?  
\- Иль, куда ты собрался идти?  
Иль оборачивается и долго смотрит на Гина - типичный взгляд Ильфорте, когда тот хочет уйти от ответа, но ни соврать, ни отмолчаться не может.  
\- Исполнять свои прямые обязанности, - наконец отвечает он.  
\- Это не ответ на вопрос "куда?".  
\- Ох, Ичимару, ты не представляешь, как иногда раздражает твоя проницательность.  
\- Долго от ответа увиливать будешь?  
Иль вздыхает.  
\- Новые жуки опасны. Надо как можно быстрее узнать о них все, что только возможно, и найти слабые места.  
Гин вопросительно смотрит на Иля. Тот снова вздыхает.  
\- Жуко-мозк. Ты же сам знаешь, что это самый быстрый способ.  
\- Ты что, один собрался идти? В норы? Сейчас? Когда они кишат новыми жуками?  
Иль двигает плечами.  
\- Ииииль, - укоризненно тянет Гин. - Помимо общего полного безумия этой самоубийственной затеи, ты же понимаешь, что первый попавшийся жуко-мозк может и не знать никаких особых деталей о новом выводке?  
\- Да, скорее всего, сразу так не повезет. Но он наверняка знает, какой из жуко-мозков отвечает за этих жуков.  
Этот идиот собрался за один раз выпотрошить двух жуко-мозков? Да что он о себе возомнил?! Гин делает попытку встать, но, приподнявшись на руках, не может удержаться и падает обратно на кровать. Упал бы, если бы Иль не материализовался в изголовье его кровати и не подхватил, приобняв за плечи.  
\- Я тебе запрещаю, - тихо произносит Гин.  
\- Ха!  
Да, так Иль и послушается его запрета - держи карман шире. Гин прикрывает глаза. Как же он устал.  
\- Я ненавижу больницы. Забери меня в отряд, - произносит он, не открывая глаз.  
Гин спиной ощущает, как замирает Ильфорте - словно пойманная в кулак птичка. Правильно, Илечка, твой тайчо сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы обходиться без лечения или хотя бы подпитки чужой реяцу. И если ты заберешь его из лазарета, придется тебе лично безвылазно рядышком сидеть и всячески нянчиться, и ни к каким жуко-мозкам ты не пойдешь де факто. Или просьбу тоже проигнорируешь, как и приказ?  
Сначала Иль колеблется, а потом решается и подхватывает Гина, устраивая у себя на руках.  
\- Ну кто так капитана носит? Торжественнее надо, с большим почтением... - показательно недовольно ворчит Гин, но вырваться не пытается.  
\- Кому не нравятся мои способы транспортировки раненых, те остаются в лазарете и общаются с милыми людьми в белых халатах. Им же и претензии высказывают в случае чего, - довольно ухмыляется Иль и шагает к двери.  
Вот зараза, и не возразишь же. Гин утыкается носом в его плечо - ну и леший с ним, пусть несет как хочет. Ему бы только добраться до родной кровати и наконец-то заснуть.  
В коридоре они сразу же сталкиваются с одним из санитаров.  
\- Аполло-сан, что вы делаете?!  
\- Похищаю Ичимару-тайчо, разве вы не видите? - невозмутимо отвечает Иль.  
\- Хааанатаро-саааан!!! У нас больного воруют!!! Тот самый лейтенант, которого вы кретином и живодером называли! - не своим голосом орет санитар.  
\- Стоять!!! - из соседнего кабинета выскакивает невысокий, но очень серьезный молодой человек, у которого ответственность и исполнительность буквально на лбу написаны.  
Иль лишь нагло ухмыляется и срывается в шунпо. Главврач даже пытается его догнать, но куда ему тягаться с Илькой в скорости.  
\- Почему они так бурно реагировали? - удивляется Гин, когда они выбираются за территорию больницы. - И почему главврач назвал тебя кретином?  
\- Нам же с Кирой пришлось скрывать происхождение твоих ран. Потому что вменяемого объяснения, как ты вырвался от жука-глодальщика, даже с твоей фантазией не придумаешь.  
Гин скептически хмыкает - мол, недооцениваете вы своего тайчо. Но в целом мальчики правы. Обосновать факт его живости после таких ранений было бы очень и очень сложно.  
\- Поэтому и были вынуждены залечить только внешний слой ран, - продолжает Иль, - хотя внутри еще осталась масса повреждений, что с медицинской точки зрения абсолютный идиотизм.  
То-то Гин себя так странно чувствует. Знахари недоделанные! Вернее, маскировщики хреновы!  
\- Полностью мы даже вдвоем за раз не смогли тебя вытянуть, - говорит Иль извиняющимся тоном. - Когда я вас нашел, Кира едва стабилизировал жизненные показатели и уровень реяцу. А еще надо было остановить и обратить начавшееся отмирание тканей.  
Ксо! Таки началось. Ему не померещилось.  
\- Не говоря уже о десятках дыр от лап глодальщика. Или глодальщиков, Гин? Ты, что, на двоих ухитрился наткнуться? Мы так и не поняли.  
\- От первого я пытался сбежать, - нехотя отвечает Гин.  
\- Как?!  
\- Единственным возможным путем - переходя в энерго-вид.  
\- Гин... - Иль очень странно смотрит на него.  
\- Жить захочешь, не так напряжешься, - огрызается Ичимару. - Но далеко я не ушел, их там была целая колония, а не один жук.  
Снова очень странный взгляд Иля.  
\- Знаешь, Гин, а ведь ты - герой дня. Айзен даже хотел в честь тебя новую Академию кидо назвать. Правда, посмертно. Так что уже не назовет.  
\- Нет в жизни справедливости, - притворно вздыхает Гин. - Оказывается, какой шанс героически умереть я сегодня пропустил.  
\- Что, уже жалеешь?  
\- Не передать как, - хмыкает Гин.  
Иль добирается в шунпо до бараков их отряда и привычно открывает дверь капитанского кабинета. Как свою собственную, мельком думает Гин. И что обидно, эта мысль уже не вызывает ни раздражения, ни внутреннего протеста. Иль укладывает Гина в кровать и сам устраивается рядом, так и не разрывая подпитывающего контакта реяцу. Устроить бы ему показательные выступления на тему "больной, несчастный и всем недовольный Ичимару-тайчо". Но только Иль - не Кира. К сожалению. Его дразнить и доставать неинтересно. По крайней мере, не так.  
\- Кстати, - спохватывается Иль, - Айзен уже приходил. Еще в лазарет. Он страстно желает твой отчет об этой миссии. Так ты имей в виду, что по официальной версии тебя нашли без сознания возле одного из дальних выходов из жучьих нор. Не мог же Кира лично притащить тебя в больницу.  
\- И кто нашел? По официальной версии?  
\- Я. Кому же еще? - фыркает Иль. - Мне же и пришлось взять на себя ответственность за совершенно безобразное оказание первой помощи. Теперь все будут думать, что я совершенно никудышный хилер. Совсем репутацию из-за тебя испортил.  
\- Переживешь, - ухмыляется Гин.  
\- Гин, расскажи, что ты выяснил про жуков.  
\- Иль, имей совесть, я спать хочу.  
\- Вижу, но Айзен скоро вернется.  
\- Думаешь, он удовлетворится твоим пересказом моего отчета о миссии? - Гин скептически выгибает бровь. - Ты сильно недооцениваешь генерала.  
\- Ему придется.  
Гин очень недоверчиво смотрит на Иля, и тот поясняет:  
\- Айзен - не главврач, который жуков-глодальщиков ни разу в жизни в глаза не видел. Он и по остаточным изменениям реяцу вполне может понять, с чем ты столкнулся. А этого ему знать категорически не надо. Так что либо он смирится с моим пересказом твоих героических похождений и личного отчета подождет еще несколько дней, либо мне придется тебя похитить гораздо дальше, чем до твоей собственной спальни.  
\- Ох, Илька, - Гин качает головой, - кто с Айзеном спорит, долго не живет. По крайней мере, не в его армии.  
\- А что он мне сделает? Накажет? Переживу. Пошлет на невыполнимую миссию? "Ха-ха" три раза. Прикажет расстрелять? Так повода нет - по его же уставу. Убийц подошлет? Так это будет по-своему даже забавно.  
Гин хмыкает и думает, что хотел бы он увидеть это - как Илька будет пытаться не пустить Айзена к его "любимому" первому тайчо.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте, Айзен, Лили, Старк  
> Пэйринги: Айзен/Гин, намек на Гин/Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: R

Сквозь сон Гин слышит возмущенные голоса. И кому это приспичило ругаться в его кабинете, раздраженно думает он, а потом узнает говорящих. Айзен и Иль. Тааак, интересненько. Гин прислушивается и незаметно чуть приоткрывает левый глаз.  
Иль стоит в проеме двери, ведущей из кабинета в спальню, уперся спиной в один косяк, ногой и рукой - в противоположный. И физически не пускает Айзена внутрь. Ай да Илька! А просто дать нахалу в морду и войти Айзену генеральский статус не позволяет.  
\- Разжалую!  
\- Не имеете права - по уставу. Расстрелять - да, разжаловать - нет. Только тайчо может разжаловать своего фукутайчо.  
\- Ты что, наизусть устав выучил? Даже я не помню всего, что там написал.  
\- Да. На память.  
\- Тьфу ты! Какой исполнительный. Аж противно, - Айзен задумывается и коварно улыбается. - Разжаловать не могу, но могу повысить. До тайчо.  
Иль на секунду озадачивается, а потом невозмутимо парирует.  
\- Тогда сбегу в самоволку. Дезертирую.  
\- Расстреляю.  
\- Так меня сначала еще поймать надо будет. Зачем столько мороки? Сразу же можете, Айзен-сама, прямо сейчас. Зачем жизнь себе усложнять?  
Ох, Илька-Илька, допрыгаешься же. Ну, сколько раз тебе говорить, нельзя так доводить Айзена. Гин чуть приоткрывает второй глаз и вклинивается в разговор.  
\- Не слушайте его, Айзен-сама, это у него нервное. На последней миссии перенервничал, капитана чуть не потерял. До сих пор не в себе. Да и вообще, хотите из Иля сделать тайчо? Дайте мне три дня - на что угодно его уговорю.  
Айзен досадливо морщится:  
\- Гин, а на кой черт мне сдался тайчо, который слушается тебя, а не меня? Признавайся, что ты с мальчиком сделал? Еще месяц назад волком на тебя смотрел, а теперь - прямо образчик лейтенантской преданности, хоть на доску почета живьем вешай.  
\- И сам не знаю, Айзен-сама. Чисто случайно вышло, - Гин заходится кашлем - просто поперхнулся, но выходит очень натурально и вовремя.  
\- Аполло-фукутайчо, кончайте валять дурака. Ичимару не настолько плохо, чтобы он не пережил короткого разговора со мной.  
\- Айзен-сама, даже и не думал, - ледяным тоном отвечает Иль. - Но от беседы с вами лучше ему точно не станет.  
Вах, а какие у Илечки, оказывается, бывают интонации. Словно кто грузовик со льдом в его кабинете перевернул.  
\- На что ты намекаешь, лейтенант?  
\- Вы и сами прекрасно знаете, генерал.  
Айзен отвешивает Илю звонкую оплеуху, тот ударяется головой о косяк, но не двигается с места.  
\- Ты будешь мне еще перечить, сссучонок?  
\- Чтобы войти, вам придется меня убить, - тихо говорит Иль, второй рукой вытирая кровь с разбитых губ.  
\- Расстреляю!  
\- Я вам сразу это предлагал.  
\- Придурок! - зло бросает Айзен.  
Но все присутствующие прекрасно понимают, что для официальных репрессий в отряде Ичимару сейчас очень не время и не место. Слишком уж у всех на слуху героический капитан и его отряд. Шутка ли - там, где все остальные скопом полегли, мало того что первый тайчо и сам вернулся, и людей вывел, и всю армию о надвигающейся опасности предупредил, так еще и его ичи-фукутайчо не только тоже сумел выбраться, но хоть одно офицера да вытащил. Прямо-таки образцово-показательный отряд. Таких поощрять надо и в пример всем ставить - по крайней мере, в официальном порядке, а уж наедине... Ох, и отыграется он на этом мальчишке, но не сегодня - да. И за это маленький поганец получит еще больше.  
Гин молчит и не вмешивается, хотя очень хочется. Но каждое его слово уже само по себе будет играть против Ильки. Так что приходится отмалчиваться и упорно строить из себя тяжелобольного, что в общем-то не так уж и далеко от истины.  
\- Ты мне за это еще заплатишь, - шипит Айзен в лицо Илю и разворачивается к выходу.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, - бросает Иль ему в спину. - Но к Ичимару-тайчо я сегодня вас все равно не пущу. Приходите через пару дней. Вернее, тогда он уже сам к вам с докладом придет, я думаю, - заканчивает он вслед яростно хлопнувшей наружной двери.  
\- Он на тебе за это сторицей отыграется, - тихо замечает Гин.  
\- Знаю, - грустно соглашается Иль, присаживаясь на кровать Гина и восстанавливая реяцу-контакт. - Но ни одной идеи, как можно альтернативно обосновать тот факт, что ты сам - ну или, скажем, с моей помощью - вырвался из лап жука-глодальщика, у меня нет. А у тебя?  
Гин только вздыхает.

* * *  
На верхней галерее прохладно и светло, а еще открывается замечательный вид на ухоженный внутренний сад с разноцветными клумбами, подстриженными газонами и невысокими пушистыми кустами по периметру. Благословенная тишина, и только слегка шелестит ткань рукава, когда Айзен протягивает руку за чашкой.  
\- Благодарю, Лили, - с ленцой кивает Старк, и грациозная девочка в цветастом кимоно моментально складывается в глубоком поклоне, умудрившись при этом не выронить поднос - какая выучка, думает Айзен, просто загляденье. В его собственных апартаментах чай подают по первому требованию, но без изысков, а красивых девочек там не сыскать и подавно. Впрочем, среди мальчиков выбор тоже невелик.  
Девочка выплывает из зала беззвучно и незаметно, не привлекая внимания, но Айзен все равно провожает ее долгим взглядом.  
\- Хороша, верно? - Старк чуть склоняет голову к плечу, смежив веки, будто бы собираясь подремать. Свою чашку он обнимает ладонью, неторопливо поглаживая каемку большим пальцем, вторая же рука расслабленно покоится на подлокотнике - так и не скажешь, что генерал, думает Айзен снисходительно; у него самого - идеально прямая спина, и голову он держит высоко, как и подобает человеку его статуса, и расслабиться себе не позволяет; не здесь, не сейчас. Обманчивая безмятежность собеседника не вводит его в заблуждение, да и, в конце концов, Старк на своей территории, и может позволить себе чувствовать себя как дома - в отличие от Айзена, который прекрасно понимает, где находится.  
Сейчас это не переговоры, и даже не официальная встреча, но Айзен все равно настороже - Старк никогда не присылает приглашений на чашку чая просто так, из гостеприимных побуждений. Ему что-то нужно, и Айзен должен понять, что именно, пока это не прозвучало прямым текстом, дабы выиграть себе больше времени для маневра.  
Впрочем, Старк никуда не торопится.  
-Хороша, - кивает Айзен. - А что же твой секретарь? Кира-сан совсем не умеет заваривать чай?  
\- Секретарь мне нужен для дела, - равнодушно отзывается Старк. - Пускать его на декорацию - пустая трата ресурсов. Хотя… в декоративности ему, пожалуй, не откажешь.  
\- Ценю твой вкус, - Айзен чуть приподнимает чашку, прежде чем сделать глоток. - Завести и себе секретаря, что ли…  
\- Заведи, - Старк пожимает плечами. - Хоть того же Ичимару. Твоя правая рука, верно?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы наши секретари перегрызлись на первой же встрече? - Айзен фыркает, не донеся чашку до губ. - К тому же, у моей правой руки очень плохо с каллиграфией.  
\- Зато язык хорошо подвешен. Как по мне, так даже чересчур, - Старк морщится, будто бы что-то припоминая. Айзен улыбается краешком губ.  
\- Ну, тебе с ним все равно не разговаривать.  
\- Вот как раз это я и хотел обсудить с тобой, Соуске, - Старк смотрит мимо него, куда-то вглубь сада, и Айзен подавляет внезапное желание обернуться и посмотреть, что там, за его спиной. - Я хотел бы с ним поговорить. Если ты не против, разумеется.  
\- А с чего мне вдруг быть против? - Айзен чуть приподнимает брови. Он и в самом деле слегка удивлен, и скрывает это удивление за удивлением показным. Высший пилотаж дипломатии, так-то. - И о чем вам с ним говорить? Уж не заговор ли против меня плести собираетесь?  
Старк все так же не смотрит на него, не ответив на шутку даже улыбкой - впрочем, улыбается он вообще очень редко.  
\- Скажем так, - наконец изрекает он, - я хотел бы задать ему пару вопросов.  
Айзен откидывается на спинку кресла со смешком, мысленно радуясь так удачно подвернувшемуся поводу расслабить плечи.  
\- С чего ты взял, что он тебе ответит?  
Старк наконец соизволяет на него посмотреть, и в глазах его Айзен видит искорки веселья.  
\- Есть способы, Соуске. И один из них я уже давно собирался проверить.  
\- Опять твои разработки? - Айзен щурится. В информационной базе Старка есть масса любопытных файлов, на которые он бы с удовольствием наложил лапу, вот только защита там отлажена на совесть, а хакеров, способных взломать базу гражданских кидошников, у Айзена нет.  
\- Именно так, - Старк слегка кивает. - Подыскиваю себе подопытную крыску… змеючку, в данном случае. Мы уже прогоняли систему на своих, и результаты вполне удовлетворительные, но для чистоты эксперимента нужен кидошник постарше. Предложил бы тебе, да вряд ли согласишься.  
Айзен совершенно уверен, что Старк шутит, но он предпочел бы, чтобы Старк шутил, улыбаясь.  
\- Сойдемся на Ичимару, - отзывается он. - Но с возвратом, учти. Он мне и самому пока нужен, и нужен целый, заметь. Эксперимент не очень травматичный?  
Старк лениво машет рукой.  
\- Помилуй, Соуске. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Разумеется, очень… Не переживай, я верну тебе твою правую руку в целости и сохранности, без единой царапинки - разумеется, если рука не окажет сопротивления. В любом случае, ничего серьезного.  
\- Интересные у тебя способы, - Айзен смотрит на Старка, мысленно прикидывая, как обыграть эту ситуацию с наилучшим исходом для себя. - Нечто вроде сыворотки правды, я полагаю?  
Старк качает головой.  
\- Нет, там несколько иной принцип. По сути, сыворотка грубейшим образом ломает нежелание говорить. Наш подход более тонкий; никто ничего не ломает. Нежелание говорить рассасывается само собой, предельно аккуратно и осторожно, до тех пор, пока объект не перестанет понимать, что именно и зачем ему нужно хранить в секрете. Сознание его затуманено, он в растерянности, и нужна лишь пара умело сформулированных вопросов, чтобы извлечь всю необходимую информацию. Я полагаю, у тебя есть о чем спросить Ичимару, - Старк не спрашивает, а утверждает. Впрочем, это святая правда - вопросов к Гину у Айзена не то что бы очень много, но достаточно, чтобы заинтересоваться.  
\- Это предложение? - Айзен лукаво приподнимает бровь.  
\- Это услуга за услугу, - Старк непоколебимо серьезен. - Ты одалживаешь мне его на один вечер, после эксперимента получаешь обратно. Мне не нужна информация из Ичимару, мне нужен положительный результат. А вот ты сможешь спросить его о чем-нибудь, если захочешь. Еще один повод удостовериться, что способ работает.  
\- А если не сработает?  
Старк чуть хмурится.  
\- Ты все равно получишь его обратно. Но если сработает…  
\- Ты расскажешь мне технологию? - Айзен улыбается.  
\- Зачем вам технология? У вас все равно не хватит знаний, чтобы применить ее по назначению, построить и оборудовать лабораторию… нет, Соуске. Но моя лаборатория будет в твоем распоряжении, если тебе вдруг понадобится что-нибудь у кого-нибудь спросить… а этот кто-то не захочет отвечать.  
Секунду Айзен взвешивает все «за» и «против». «Против», как ни странно, нет ни одного аргумента - что, в общем-то, по-своему подозрительно, но предложение все равно щедрое.  
\- Договорились, - подводит черту Айзен. Старк кивает и поднимается из-за стола.  
\- Я извещу тебя о подробностях письменно.  
Айзен смотрит ему вслед, постукивая пальцем по столешнице, а потом переводит взгляд на чай Старка - нетронутый.  
Он думает о том, что смог и не смог выгадать, что с этого Старку и не кроется ли за всем этим какой-то подвох. Подвоха не чувствуется, но это еще ничего не значит, верно?  
А еще Айзен раздумывает, не рассказать ли обо всем этом Гину. А потом вспоминает, что хотел спросить, и расплывается в улыбке. Прости, Гин. Ты слишком много знаешь.

* * *  
Гин роняет катану на пол, ногой задвигает под шкаф - чистить сил нет, завтра, все завтра - и обессиленно валится на покрывало, кажется, уснув еще в полете.  
И приземляется на что-то мягкое, теплое и очень-очень сонное.  
Тело, почуяв опасность, успевает сгруппироваться и отскочить назад, к стене - капитанская реакция, это вам не абы что! Гин приземляется на корточки, перекатывается набок, тянется за отброшенной катаной... и только тогда осознает, что на самом деле происходит.  
Покрывало на кровати возмущенно ворочается и вздыхает, пока Гин поднимается на ноги, медленно и грозно, аки морское божество из океанской глади. А навстречу ему из-под одеяла выныривает лохматая голова - очевидно, соображающая сейчас ненамного лучше хозяина комнаты.  
\- Это что такое, я спрашиваю?! - Гин шипит, непроизвольно стискивая рукоять поднятой катаны. Илька трет заспанные глаза, щурится в темноте.  
\- Гин? Это ты?  
\- Нет, Айзен-сама собственной персоной! Разумеется, это я! Это же МОЙ кабинет!  
\- Если ты искал кабинет, - Илька нахально зевает во весь рот, - то ошибся комнатой. Здесь спальня. И здесь, вообще-то, люди спят. Спали, по крайней мере.  
Гин скрипит зубами.  
\- ИЛЬФОРТЕ ГРАНЦ!!!  
\- Ну, чего сразу Гранц, - обиженно ворчит Илька, кутаясь в одеяло. - Мы все-таки в постели. Ну, почти. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты звал меня… Э, Гин? Не хочешь убрать катану?  
Гин шумно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, но меч все-таки откладывает в сторону.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему постоянно нахожу тебя в своей кровати. Ладно - один раз, ну два... Но это же ни в какие ворота не лезет! Тебе что, кошмары снятся, что ты один заснуть не можешь?  
\- А кому из нас не снятся? - вдруг тихо и очень ровно говорит Илька, глядя в сторону. И Гин чувствует, как гнев, бушевавший в нем секунду назад, стремительно опадает, оставляя лишь усталость.  
\- У меня один ночной кошмар, - ворчит он, сбрасывая одежду. - И это ты. Двигайся к стенке.  
Илька с довольной ухмылкой снова ныряет под одеяло, откуда немедля доносится его приглушенный голос:  
\- Ты такой злой, потому что уставший. Сделать тебе массаж... чего-нибудь?  
Ох, кажется, поспать сегодня все-таки не удастся.

* * *  
Когда двери за спиной Айзена легко поскрипывают, открываясь, он даже не оборачивается.  
\- Я послал вызов еще утром, Гин. Где тебя носило?  
\- На миссии меня носило, Айзен-сама, - тон Гина слегка недовольный, но неизменно на грани «я же шучу, Айзен-сама, как вы могли подумать иное?» Про «иное» Айзен не думает, а знает наверняка, но фирменные полушутки Гина доставляют ему несказанное удовольствие - в конце концов, ситуацию контролирует он и только он.  
Айзен неторопливо разворачивается к Гину.  
Насчет миссии тот действительно не врет - хаори его погрызено, заляпано и местами даже чуток подпалено, да и сам Ичимару выглядит ненамного презентабельнее.  
\- Ты мне нужен. Сколько можно ждать?  
\- Пришел как только, так сразу, - Гин стряхивает с рукава пыль и остатки засохшей жучиной слизи, и улыбка его неизменно широка. - Чего это вам приспичило на ночь глядя, Айзен-сама? До утра никак?  
\- Ты мне нужен, - тон Айзена не предусматривает возражений, и повторять генерал не любит, и Гин это прекрасно знает.  
\- Я понял, Айзен-сама, не нужно повторять. У вас на лице все написано, как я вам нужен… Но как-то вот так сразу, с миссии, не переодевшись… может, я все-таки сначала в душ?  
\- Да не за тем, дурак, - Айзен досадливо морщится. - Хочу тебе кое-что показать. И кое-что спросить. Но ты прав, пожалуй, сначала в душ. Слева по коридору…  
\- Я найду, Айзен-сама, - мягко обрывает его Гин и тенью скользит за неприметную дверь слева, на ходу снимая хаори.  
\- А прачечной у вас тут в соседнем коридоре случайно не завалялось? - доносится его голос уже из ванной, и тут же его перекрывает шум воды, а затем - стук закрывающейся двери, и в зале снова воцаряется тишина. Айзен задумчиво вздыхает, на секунду возводя глаза к потолку - эх, жаль, не видит никто - отставляет чашку на подоконник и идет следом. Нет, вот как раз этого он совершенно не планировал, но удержаться от внепланового сюрприза своему первому тайчо - выше его сил.  
А сюрприз плановый может подождать еще немного.  
На входе в ванную Айзен чуть не спотыкается об одежду, сваленную комком у самой двери (специально ведь рассчитал, негодник), так что подкрасться незаметно не удается - впрочем, это и в других ситуациях ему никогда не удается. Гин стоит у стенки вполоборота к нему, подставив спину мощным струям воды, и насмешливо щурится из-под слипшихся на лбу мокрых прядей.  
\- Айзен-сама, а я ведь вроде бы закрывал дверь.  
\- Ты думаешь, у меня нет ключей от собственной ванной, Гин? - Айзен медленно подходит к нему - как был, в одежде - и кладет руки на щуплые голые плечи, по-хозяйски их оглаживая. Кожа да кости, разумеется, и ухватить не за что… но он знает, каким гибким может быть это тело, каким вкусным… и каким острым на язычок.  
\- А не боитесь, что плащик генеральский намокнет? - Гин привычно пытается вывернуться, ему не нравится, когда заходят со спины, но Айзен удерживает крепко, притягивает к себе, перехватывает за грудь, так, чтоб Гин не смог поднять руки, и прижимается губами к мокрому затылку, чувствуя, как и в самом деле намокает, тяжелеет, мешает его собственная одежда. Слизывает языком капли, затем, без перехода, чуть прикусывает кожу и покрепче перехватывает вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Ичимару. Ну уж нет, думает он, теперь ты от меня никуда не убежишь.  
Одежда и в самом деле ужасно мешает. Айзен дотягивается и выключает воду, Гин недовольно морщится, но молчит, лишь ловко изворачивается в его руках, оказываясь лицом к Айзену.  
Пальцы Гина на ощупь находят пояс и развязывают его, а затем прихватывают ткань хакама и стягивают вниз - при этом как бы ненароком забравшись внутрь и пощекотав в нужных местах. Айзен втягивает воздух носом, на секунду расслабив хватку, и Гин тут же выскальзывает из его рук, оказывается за спиной и снимает косоде с его плеч - не до конца, так, чтоб руки Айзена спутались в длинных рукавах.  
\- Попались, Айзен-сама, - шелестит его насмешливый голос Айзену в ухо. - Давайте лучше я вам потру спинку?  
Айзен молчит, задохнувшись от такой наглости, а еще - от пальцев Гина, которые продолжают свое путешествие по его коже, но не предпринимает ничего. Освободиться за полсекунды - не проблема, кидошника на таком не поймаешь, да и не будет Гин ловить его всерьез - прекрасно знает границы терпения Айзен-самы. И, между прочим, не менее прекрасно умеет переводить ситуацию в удобное для себя русло, этих границ не переходя. Вот и сейчас - вместо того, чтобы продолжать раздевать своего генерала, он снова огибает его кругом, опускается на колени и берет в рот, да так, что и без того уже неровное дыхание Айзена срывается в низкий хриплый стон.  
Неплохой отвлекающий маневр, думает Айзен, прикрыв глаза и предоставив всю инициативу Гину. Отвлекает… что надо.  
Рукава все еще спутывают руки, но это не мешает ему дотянуться до макушки Гина, провести пальцами по волосам, убрать челку - глаза Гина сосредоточенно прикрыты, но Айзен не любит так, он любит смотреть, поэтому легкого нажатия подушечками пальцев хватает, чтобы Гин понял намек. От одного этого взгляда, яркого, бирюзового, хитрого-хитрого, уже можно кончить, но Гин умеет работать языком, рассчитывать время, тянуть до последнего, изощренно издеваясь над своей жертвой - когда, в какой момент жертвой стал он, Айзен, а не Ичимару? Айзен теряет счет времени, теряет контроль над ситуацией, загипнотизированный этим бирюзовым взглядом, и когда все-таки кончает, закрывая глаза, глаза Гина, кажется, остаются у него на изнанке век, ехидно сощуренные и бесконечно, бесконечно загадочные.  
Ичимару поднимается с колен, облизываясь, и тянется снова включить воду, но Айзен перехватывает его руку.  
\- Не так быстро, Гин.  
\- Айзен-сама, - в голосе Гина снова звучит недовольство, чуть более явное, но по-прежнему смиренно-терпеливое. - Вы-то, небось, весь день на троне просидели - высокая политика, дела государственные, я все понимаю. А у меня прорыв в девятом секторе, обвал коридора, отход по запасному маршруту, глодальщик и очень некстати подвернувшийся отряд жуков у самой поверхности. Может, все-таки завтра?  
\- Ты и в самом деле думаешь, что это меня убедит? - Айзен дергает его к себе и властно целует; вкус собственной спермы на языке Гина сводит его с ума. Гин не сопротивляется, но и не помогает, терпеливо выжидая, пока Айзен-саме не надоест. О, мне не надоест, думает Айзен, на этот счет можешь не переживать. Когда мне надоест, ты узнаешь об этом… не первым, возможно, но узнаешь непременно.  
А еще он думает, что, возможно, поторопился, дав согласие на эксперимент. Нет, конечно, Старку он верит достаточно, чтобы знать, что Гин будет в безопасности. Ну… относительной, конечно, но предводитель гражданских кидошников не берет своих слов назад. С другой стороны… Айзен не может додумать эту мысль до конца, она ускользает, дразнит, не дается в руки, и он раздраженно прикусывает Гину губу, прежде чем отпустить.  
\- Больно, Айзен-сама, - обиженно сообщает Гин, получив долгожданную свободу и отступив в дальний угол ванной, попутно вооружившись душевой трубкой. - И вообще, нехорошо вламываться в чужую ванную комнату… и в свою тоже, если там занято. В ванные комнаты вообще вламываться нехорошо, в них надо стучаться.  
Ответить ему Айзен не успевает - в дверь ванной действительно раздается стук. Гин возвращает ему удивленный взгляд.  
\- Я никого не жду, Айзен-сама. А вы?  
Дверь приоткрывается (не заперто, вспоминает Айзен, сам же и забыл запереть), и в ванную заглядывает Кира; обводит присутствующих глазами, слегка краснеет, но дверь не закрывает.  
\- Айзен-сама, я не вовремя? Я от Старк-самы…  
\- Входи, - секунду поразмыслив, кивает Айзен, наскоро поправляя хакама и пояс - впрочем, безнадежно мокрые, как и одежда Гина на полу. Сам Гин, успевший обернуться полотенцем (и где только найти успел!), с любопытством поглядывает то на генерала, то на секретаря.  
\- Изуру, ты к нам присоединишься? - интересуется он, кокетливо поправляя узел на полотенце. - Места хватит, да и воды горячей в избытке…  
Кира не удостаивает его взглядом.  
\- Старк-сама просил передать, что очень заждался, - Кира особенно выделяет это «очень», глядя на Айзена. Тот хмурится.  
\- Передай Старку, что мы сейчас будем. И еще…  
\- Мы? - уточняет Гин. - К Старку? Прямо сейчас? И в отряд не заскочить?  
\- Прямо сейчас, Гин. Я с утра тебя ждал для этого, и больше ждать не намерен.  
\- Айзен-сама, - Гин картинно разводит руками. - Вы хотите, чтобы я пошел к Старк-саме прямо в полотенце?  
\- Не придуривайся. Разумеется, нет.  
\- Без полотенца? - брови Гина взлетают вверх. - Однако…  
\- Гин.  
\- Айзен-сама. Вы только что в который раз наступили на мое бедное хаори. Ему даже стирка уже не поможет, только выбросить и осталось. В чем мне идти? В вашем генеральском плащике?  
Секунду Айзен раздумывает.  
\- Кира-сан?.  
\- Да, Айзен-сама? - Кира смотрит на него непонимающе.  
\- Вы не одолжите Ичимару-тайчо свою одежду? Так уж получилось, что у меня нет под рукой комплектов стандартной формы.  
Кира замирает на месте.  
\- Айзен-сама…  
\- Кира-сан, вы не хуже меня знаете, как заждался нас Старк-сама. И делать крюк до отряда, чтобы переодеться… вы же понимаете, Кира-сан.  
По скорбному лицу Киры видно, что понимает он прекрасно. Избавляется от одежды он неохотно, но быстро, и передает Гину, брезгливо морщась.  
\- Можете не возвращать, Ичимару-сан.  
\- Благодарю, Изуру, - Гин весело принимает одежду, расправляет и примеривает на себя. - Как удачно, что мы с тобой примерно одной комплекции…  
\- Подождете нас здесь, - продолжает Айзен, слегка улыбаясь. - Мы вернемся и что-нибудь вместе придумаем, договорились?  
\- Договорились, - обреченно кивает Кира, ищет взглядом чистое полотенце, не находит и вздыхает. - Только вы уж поторопитесь, Айзен-сама, Старк-сама и в самом деле очень вас ждет.  
\- Непременно, - заверяет его Айзен. - Оделся, Гин? Идем.  
Гин выходит из ванной следом за ним, на ходу подвязывая пояс, оглядывается через плечо и посылает Кире воздушный поцелуй.  
\- Ты уж дождись нас, Изуру! Я по тебе соскучился!  
\- Гин, - Айзен тоже успел переодеться в сухое, и теперь шагает впереди, не оборачиваясь - зная, что Ичимару идет следом. - Шутки шутками, но постарайся все-таки собраться. Я же не для компании тебя позвал, а для консультации.  
\- На тему? - Гин смотрит по сторонам, гадая, куда именно они направляются. - Что такого хочет нам показать Старк-сама?  
\- Один любопытный эксперимент. Я давно ждал такой возможности, и очень непросто было его на это уговорить.  
Гин хмыкает; видно, уже в красках представил себе процесс "уговаривания". Айзен чуть морщится. Не было у него никогда и ничего со Старком, и быть не могло. Впрочем, генерал гражданских умеет так трахать мозги, что со временем понимаешь, что некоторые вопросы гораздо проще решать через постель.  
Они идут лабиринтом коридоров, лестниц и переходов между корпусами, но Айзен не ставит себе целью запутать Гина - прекрасно знает, что бесполезно. Самому бы не запутаться.  
У входа в корпус гражданских их встречает посланец Старка, и дальше они идут втроем, снова по коридорам и лестницам, теперь уже совершенно определенно вниз, до самых дверей лаборатории, где провожатый откланивается и самоустраняется обратно в лабиринт. Айзен берется за ручку двери.  
\- Только после тебя, Гин.

Перед тем как отключиться, Гин успевает осознать целых две мысли. Первая - вот знал, знал же, нутром чуял, что дело нечисто, и все равно пошел, и сам себе теперь злобный тролль. Ну и разумеется, как можно не успеть подумать про то, какая же вы все-таки сволочь, Айзен-сама…  
А вот среагировать - уже не успевает. Слишком много кидошников вокруг, слишком сильные блоки, не вырваться, не атаковать, а потом в шею впивается игла, и Гин рефлекторно дергает головой, но перед глазами уже плывет, туманится и смеркается, а потом и вовсе темнеет.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Айзен, Старк, Мурамаса; упоминание Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: G

Свет прожектора бьет в глаза, слепит, и Гин жмурится, тут же переключаясь на кидо-зрение, а потом еще какое-то время пытается понять, где верх, где низ, и где он сам. Так, стол, горизонтальный... кажется. Руки-ноги зафиксированы, не жестко, но надежно, можно и не пытаться, не привлекать внимания… хотя, скорее всего, все уже знают, что он пришел в себя. Виски что-то холодит - датчики? Считывают показания? Куда, зачем, для кого? Старк? Айзен? Кто-то еще?  
Гин фокусирует кидо-взгляд на тех, кто поближе - продолговатые силуэты, подсвеченные пульсирующим красным. Человек пять… нет, шесть. Шестой стоит в стороне, подсвеченный не красным - оранжевым. Гин щурится, настраивая сканер. Барахлит? Нет, совершенно точно - оранжевый. И какие-то зеленоватые сполохи. Это же... Это значит, что…  
Гин переключается в режим сканирования кидо-нитей. Если цветовые вариации реяцу еще можно счесть обманом кидо-зрения, то энергетические сущности человека и жука слишком разнятся, чтобы принять одно за другое.  
В комнате шесть человек, считая самого Гина, и один жук.  
\- Знакомься, Гин, - это Айзен, стоит у самого стола. Вот ведь тоже... жук. И в отличие от настоящего жука, ни по голосу, ни по реяцу ни с чем не спутаешь. - Доктор Мурамаса.  
Мурамаса!!! Гина словно подкидывает. Тот самый Мурамаса? О котором говорил ему Иль? Который собирается уничтожить мир? Он… жук?! Одним махом добрая половина Илькиных недоговорок обретает смысл и складывается в единую, хотя пока еще и несколько дырявенькую картину. Если тайный Старковый советник - жук, и он за спиной Старка готовит свой удар, пользуясь бесепечностью генерала гражданских кидошников, то - ой. Миру и впрямь есть чего опасаться. И что, Илька все это знал и так не сказал?  
«Доктор Мурамаса» неторопливо подходит ближе, и остальные почтительно расступаются перед ним. Гин даже приоткрывает глаза, чтобы поглядеть самому - ты смотри, и впрямь от человека не отличить. Только кидо и поможет… вот только никто из присутствующих здесь не станет так пристально разглядывать свое начальство, а если чего и усмотрят - так решат, что почудилось. Если ты человек, не может же твое непосредственное начальство быть жуком, верно?  
\- Айзен-сама, - голос чуть хриплый, но неизменно ровный; Гин уже успел взять себя в руки, хотя это потребовало усилий. - В следующий раз первым пойдете вы.  
Айзен мягко смеется.  
\- Ничего личного, Гин. Я предупреждал, что хочу показать тебе эксперимент. Так что готовься смотреть, зрелище обещает быть очень интересным.  
\- Вы страшный человек, Айзен-сама, - отзывается Гин; хочется закрыть глаза, но он не может позволить себе этого в присутствии Айзена. - Особенно, когда не врете. И шутить с вами тоже очень страшно: вдруг не поймете?  
\- Тебя это никогда не останавливало, - в ласковом голосе Айзена отчетливо слышна нотка превосходства. Ну как же, Айзен-сама провел самого Ичимару Гина! И так этому обрадовался, что не заметил, как провели его самого. Верно, Айзен-сама? Вам-то в голову и не пришло повнимательнее присмотреться к доктору Мурамасе? Непростительная беспечность, и мне вас не жаль, мне себя жаль, всегда от ваших промахов прилетает именно мне, а вы все так же сидите в кресле, улыбаясь, и думаете, что у вас все под контролем, что вы всех обманули и обскакали, и нет чтобы оглянуться и проверить, не наступает ли кто на пятки - не генеральское это дело, видимо…  
Мурамаса подходит ближе, смотрит на Гина, склонив голову к плечу и слегка подергивая пальцами, будто ему так и не терпится взяться за какой-нибудь скальпель. Совершенно жучиная стойка, думает Гин, чувствуя, как тянет холодком вдоль позвоночника; почему же этого никто не видит! Впрочем, скорее всего, все знают… кроме Айзена, разумеется. Ну конечно.  
\- Айзен-сама, вы же знаете, я не люблю людей в белых халатах. И это взаимно, между прочим. Давайте не будем усугублять ситуацию? Посмотрите на доктора Мурамасу, он же меня сейчас съест и не подавится, и кто вам теперь будет анекдоты на ночь рассказывать?  
Ну же, придурок. Посмотри на него! Посмотри и осознай хоть что-нибудь! И сделай уже что-нибудь, мать твою, пока не стало слишком поздно!  
Поздно.  
\- Все твои анекдоты, Гин, я уже давно знаю наизусть. Хотелось бы услышать что-нибудь новенькое.  
\- Услышите, - обещает доктор Мурамаса; голосок у него дребезжащий и высокий, и говоря с Айзеном, он ни на миллиметр не двигается из своей стойки, все так же рассматривая Гина, будто сканируя его одним только взглядом, и Гину уже от одного этого взгляда очень, очень нехорошо. - Старк-сан вас уже ждет, можете пройти к нему прямо сейчас. Я обо всем тут позабочусь.  
От внезапно накатившей паники у Гина перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Айзен-сама…  
\- Не сомневаюсь, Мурамаса-сан. Гин, будь паинькой и веди себя хорошо. Скоро увидимся.  
И вам не хворать, мысленно отвечает Гин, провожая Айзена взглядом и неслышным скрипом зубов. Насколько он знает своего генерала, тот все равно не уйдет далеко - любопытство же заест, что там с его верным соратником делают. А может, и не заест. Может, Гин все-таки знает его недостаточно хорошо… если уж не сумел предвидеть такого поворота событий.  
С уходом Айзена в комнате начинается деловитая суета, и только Мурамаса по-прежнему в центре и по-прежнему неподвижен, даже указаний не раздает - видимо, эксперимент проводится не в первый раз, и алгоритм действий уже отработан. Интересно, что стало с предыдущими подопытными? И каков процент смертности? Айзен бы не стал подвергать риску его жизнь, в этом Гин уверен более чем… ну, насколько он вообще может быть уверен в Айзене на данный момент. Другой вопрос, что даже Айзен может не знать всего, Старк не дурак, чтобы выкладывать все подробности на блюдечке. Или даже добрую их половину.  
\- Реяцу-фон стабилен, колебания незначительны. Плотность реяцу - девяносто семь процентов. Мурамаса-сама, начинать?  
Прожектор над головой вспыхивает, кажется, еще сильнее, и Гин все-таки закрывает глаза.  
Сейчас бы достать его одним ударом, с тоской думает он. Никаких формул, никаких уловок, простым точечным выбросом реяцу, благо жук стоит совсем близко. Разнести в клочья эту наглую морду с подрагивающими усиками, которые мерещатся ему под человеческой маской… или не мерещатся? Неважно. Слева у стены маячат силуэты двух кидошников - скорее всего, с реяцу-блоком наготове, готовые парировать любую атаку. Нет, конечно, Мурамаса может быть и не столь предусмотрителен, и эти товарищи там стоят просто для мебели, либо в роли «подай-принеси», но Гин решает не проверять - одна неудачная попытка может обойтись ему дороже, чем вся эта затея. Очевидно, слишком уж важная персона этот Мурамаса.  
А Старк, выходит, тайком от Айзена крутит интрижки с жуками? И как давно? Интересненько…  
\- Начинайте, - скрипит Мурамаса.  
Какой-то аппарат за головой Гина сперва чуть шипит, словно выпуская пар, а затем принимается мерно гудеть. Монотонный гул заполняет комнату, заливает уши, создавая непривычной частоты вибрацию, от которой по коже бегут мурашки, а тело слабеет, и будь Гин сейчас на ногах, колени точно подкосились бы.  
\- Плотность реяцу - восемьдесят процентов…  
\- Мало, - Мурамаса резко ведет головой из стороны в сторону, и Гин будто наяву слышит, как хрустят человеческие суставы, непривычные к таким отрывистым движениям. На фоне гула и общей атмосферы помещения этот скрип звучит особенно зловеще.  
Гудение набирает обороты еще на пару тонов, и картинка перед глазами плывет. Гин не сразу понимает, что плывет не обычное зрение, а кидо, что вообще редкость; почему, откуда? А потом осознает, что размывается вовсе не мир перед глазами, размывается он сам - рассеивается сама структура его реяцу-фона, сама его энергетическая сущность.  
Так вот, значит, каков метод. Расшатать энергетику до определенного уровня, чтобы… Айзен упоминал, что хочет что-то спросить. Методика взлома памяти? Гин нечасто сталкивался с подобным за годы службы - подчиненных предпочитал допрашивать самостоятельно, а когда он сидел в дознании, его память, как это ни парадоксально, интересовала дознавателей меньше всего.  
\- Плотность реяцу - семьдесят три процента.  
\- А ты упорный, - скрипит Мурамаса. - Но ничего, мне и не такие попадались.  
Усилием воли Гин собирает свою реяцу, сгущает ее вокруг себя плотным энергетическим коконом. Все равно что сжать руку в кулак, стиснуть так, чтоб побелели костяшки пальцев, а суставы заныли от напряжения. А чужие руки методично, медленно, но верно твой кулак разжимают, отгибая палец за пальцем.  
Невидимая глазу борьба длится пару минут, затем Мурамаса раздраженно выбрасывает руку в сторону (снова нечеловеческий хруст) и, кажется, щелкает какими-то тумблерами на панели. Гин чувствует легкое покалывание на висках, там, где датчики, и не успевает сообразить, к чему это, как голову насквозь, от уха до уха, простреливает острая боль, и все тело выгибается, сведенное мгновенной судорогой.  
Разумеется, сжатую в кулак руку разжать легче, если перед этим как следует дернуть ее током - кидо-разряд тоже подойдет, так даже проще и безопаснее… ну, относительно.  
Гин выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, собирает остатки сил - держать, держать контроль, этот барьер сдавать нельзя ни в коем случае, что бы за ним ни ждало. В голове не туман, а самые настоящие грозовые тучи, клубящиеся, тяжелые, то и дело поблескивающие нитями молний - остаточных болевых импульсов, расходящихся по нервам и сбивающих концентрацию.  
\- Плотность реяцу - сорок девять процентов! - доносится сквозь эти тучи чей-то удовлетворенный голос.  
Держать реяцу под контролем, держать, не разжимать…  
Еще одна вспышка.  
\- Плотность реяцу - двадцать восемь процентов. Можно начинать, Мурамаса-сама?  
\- Начинайте.  
Гин чувствует себя ладонью, разжатой насильно; что-то удерживает пальцы, не позволяя сжаться обратно. В кидо-зрении все уже даже не двоится, а четверится, плодится и размножается, полный разброд и шатание - какая тут концентрация, лишь бы в сознании удержаться… Краем глаза Гин успевает поймать зеленоватый силуэт с ядовито-желтыми прожилками - еще один жук, даже не скрывается, но в энергетической форме это и не нужно, все равно мало кто поймет… а потом до него доходит.  
Жук садится на открытую, незащищенную ладонь, пробуя кожу лапками на ощупь, принюхивается, дергает усиками и… просачивается внутрь.  
\- Нет, - хрипит Гин, пытаясь вырваться, увернуться - но для обороны слишком поздно, остается беспомощно смотреть на это бесцеремонное вторжение в собственную энергоструктуру. - Нет!  
В голове мелькает - смотрит ли Айзен? И если смотрит, то что именно видит?  
Странное ощущение, когда жук перехватывает контроль над реяцу. Реяцу - твоя сущность, энергия, текущая по твоим жилам, и только ты можешь быть ей хозяином, только ты можешь распоряжаться ей по своему усмотрению; любой иной порядок вещей противоестественен.  
Если твою реяцу контролирует кто-то еще, значит, этот кто-то - тоже ты?  
Почему-то это предположение не кажется Гину таким уж бредовым. Возможно, потому что оно воплощается в жизнь прямо здесь и сейчас, на его глазах, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Две личности в одном теле - слишком, слишком много.  
Гин не может повернуть головы, пошевелить пальцем - но даже это было бы не так страшно, не будь этого мерзкого ощущения в голове, будто кто-то маленькими цепкими липкими коготками шерстит воспоминания, перетряхивает эмоции, примеряет на себя выражения лиц. Чужак в его голове ведет себя настолько уверенно, по-хозяйски, что невольно закрадывается мысль, что чужой на этой территории вовсе не жук. Очень, очень нехорошая мысль, и слишком навязчивая, чтобы можно было отмахнуться просто так.  
\- Все в порядке? - это голос Мурамасы, органы чувств Гин пока еще контролирует, но уже в разы менее уверенно.  
Гин кивает. Кто именно кивает? Он сам или незваный гость? Слишком темно, слишком спутано, не разобрать.  
\- Вот и прекрасно. Спрашивайте, Айзен-сан. Одного вопроса вам будет достаточно? Методика еще не окончательно отлажена, не хочу, чтобы подопытный перенапрягся.  
\- Разумеется, Мурамаса-сан. Гин? Откуда ты нахватался своих гражданских фокусов?  
\- Кира Изуру рассказал мне, - без запинки отвечает Гин. Разумеется, отвечает жук, но если жук - это Гин, то в чем разница? Разница есть, должна быть, но ускользает из виду, не дается в руки, и Гин только задумчиво провожает ее взглядом. Он - Гин. И жук, кажется, тоже Гин. Как его, Гина, много… или это не Гин, а жук? Жук - это жук, это понятно. И Гин тоже жук, выходит, не может же быть такого, чтоб одновременно и жук, и Гин…  
Кира Изуру. Гин-жук смакует это имя, попутно сверяясь с архивом воспоминаний. Так-так-так.  
Он обязательно должен познакомиться с этим Кирой Изуру поближе.

* * *  
Кира чувствует себя идиотом. Оказаться голым в ванной Айзена - что может быть глупее? И почему он вечно попадает в такие ситуации? Вроде давно уже не тот неловкий и сомневающийся в каждом шаге мальчишка, которой добровольным рекрутом пришел в человеческую армию и попал в отряд Ичимару Гина. Теперь у него за плечами служба в двух армиях, десятилетний кошмар работы в полиции, десятки особых заданий от Урахара-сана... и все равно ухитряется вот так влипать. Кира уверен, будь на его месте Гин - он бы точно как-нибудь выкрутился, а не стал бы покорно выполнять унизительный приказ Айзена.  
Но Старк, действительно, еще с утра ждал Айзена с Гином и очень злился, что они опаздывают. А, как уже успел выяснить Кира, разозленный Старк хоть внешне почти ничем и не отличается от Старка обычного, но зато в разы опаснее. Вернее, обычно Старку слишком многое лень делать, в том числе и быть опасным. И задеть его за живое весьма сложно, но если уж получится, то мало не покажется. Старк и так ненавидит Гина, а тут еще этот эксперимент... Кира из-за него с утра сам не свой. Как он ни пытался выведать у Старка, с чего это ему вдруг приспичило делиться научными открытиями с Айзеном, да еще и Гина на демонстрацию позвать - так ничего и не узнал.  
Старк вообще не подпускает его к научному отделу. Хотя у предыдущего секретаря Ильфорте доступ был. А Кире достались все его обязанности, кроме этих. Что вдвойне обидно, потому что именно научные проекты Старка больше всего интересуют Урахара-сана. Кира даже нашел старые файлы Ильфорте, относящиеся к закрытым от Киры темам, но они оказались слишком хорошо защищены: даже специальная программа Урахара-сана не смогла их взломать. Конечно, можно было спросить пароль у самого Иля или попросить Гина, чтобы спросил, но не факт, что Ильфорте сказал бы. Да и не хочет Кира идти таким путем - слишком очевидно нежелание Гина допускать, чтобы они с Ильфорте хоть как-то пересекались или контактировали. Хотя стоило бы. Ведь в тех файлах может быть важная для Сейтокана информация, а он упускает шанс ее раздобыть - лишь бы не идти против желаний Ичимару-тайчо. Кира вздыхает. Когда в одной мысли сталкиваются "Гин" и "Сейтокан", это всегда сложно. И со временем проще не становится, пожалуй, только сложнее.  
Кира зябко ежится. Ну и сколько ему тут сидеть? До полуночи? До утра? Да и когда Гин с Айзеном вернутся, ничего хорошего из этого точно не выйдет. И хорошо еще, если достанется только ему самому, а если Гин попытается перевести огонь на себя? А ведь он это наверняка сделает. И снова пострадает из-за бестолковости Киры. Нет, оставаться нельзя.  
Кира осторожно выглядывает в коридор - никого нет, что логично. Охрана осталась у наружной двери на входе в личные покои генерала. Да, Айзен приказал ему остаться и ожидать их возвращения, но Айзен ему не указ. Или это вообще был не приказ, а лишь... совет?  
Может, дождаться темноты и вылезти в окно? Кира представляет, как он голым будет добираться до расположения армии Старка, а потом еще до своей комнаты, и ему становится очень не по себе. А с его-то везением он еще точно на кого-то напорется. Вот позорище будет... Хотя зачем до расположения? Достаточно до ближайшей кидо-нити. Кстати о кидо-нитях...  
Кира осматривается и с удивлением убеждается, что кидо-нитей и тут хватает. В самой ванной их нет, но и в коридоре, и в кабинете, и в малом зале для совещаний - имеются. Интересно, откуда? Здание-то новое. Даже если на месте его строительства и пролегала кидо-сеть, то она бы оказалась на уровне первого этажа. А кто, зачем, и главное, когда прокладывал ее на третьем?  
Ответ приходит почти одновременно с вопросом. Иль. Ильфорте Гранц. Он же собирается убить Айзена. А из того, что Кира о нем знает, Гранц предпочитает нападать со спины. Значит, ему нужен свободный доступ к личным покоям намеченной жертвы, вот он и расстарался.  
Но для Киры это - совершенно неожиданная удача. Можно прямо отсюда уйти к себе в комнату - и из окна прыгать не придется, и раздетым по территории пробираться. Кира на всякий случай подходит и проверяет окно - надежно заперто кидо-заклинанием. Обидно. Он бы не смог его открыть. А если он просто уйдет по кидо-нити, у Айзена возникнет резонный вопрос, каким таким чудом Кира выбрался из его покоев. Не стоит будить подозрительность генерала. Ведь если из закрытого помещения можно незаметно уйти, значит, в него можно и незаметно проникнуть. А подобное нарушение протоколов собственной безопасности Айзен-сама никогда не оставит без пристального внимания. А уж если начнет копать - кто знает, до чего сможет докопаться. Нет, так рисковать нельзя. Что же делать?  
Кира пару минут думает, а потом улыбается неожиданно пришедшей в голову мысли и все-таки исчезает в кидо-нити. Но не проходит и четверти часа, как он возвращается уже полностью одетым и спокойно направляется к выходу из покоев генерала. Охрана провожает его очень подозрительными взглядами, недоумевая, что он почти час один делал в генеральских апартаментах, но вопросов не задает - не положено. Кира едва заметно улыбается. Пусть Айзен потом поломает голову, где он раздобыл комплект запасной одежды. Тоже хорошая загадка, но ни разу не угрожающая безопасности генерала. И всерьез Айзен не будет ею заниматься.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте, Ичиносе; упоминание Старка, Айзена, Заэля, Урахары  
> Рейтинг: G

Кира нервно меряет шагами собственный маленький кабинет. Надо бы разобрать сегодняшние донесения отрядов и подготовить для Старка на утреннюю оперативку расписание миссий к жукам, но грызущая с утра тревога не отпускает, не дает сосредоточиться, так и гонит подскочить и бежать... вот только куда и зачем, от кого или к кому? Вроде бы удачно выпутался из крайне неприятной ситуации, все хорошо, но только отчего так тревожно?  
Раньше он еще мог думать, что его беспокоит предстоящий эксперимент, который Старк собрался показывать Айзену с Гином. Но эксперимент уже завершился, глава военных кидошников с первым тайчо спокойно вернулись в расположение своей армии - проходя по верхней галерее, Кира сам видел, как они выходили из нижнего блока, куда ему доступ закрыт. И Гин при этом выглядел вполне живым и здоровым - значит, тут тоже все в порядке, и нет поводов нервно носиться из угла в угол.  
Кира раздраженно отталкивает некстати оказавшийся на его пути стул. Тот с жалобным хрустом врезается в стенку. Кира останавливается, удивленно глядя на него. Он настолько сильно его швырнул? Ничего себе... Да что ж за напасть?! Что пытается сказать ему его интуиция? Или это просто паранойя на пустом месте? Но с ним никогда ничего подобного не происходило. Почему сейчас?  
Идея появляется будто сама собой, и Кира удивляется, как раньше это не пришло ему в голову. Надо рассказать Гину. Он что-нибудь придумает. Или, по крайней мере сможет отвлечь от бесполезного беспокойства. Да, о встрече они не договаривались, и попытка пробраться в отряд Гина слишком опасна. Но один раз можно и рискнуть. Не каждый день на него накатывает такая сильная беспричинная паника.  
Решившись, Кира исчезает в кидо-нити. Спустя пару секунд он появляется за бараками отряда Шухея, а дальше крадется уже по кустам, благо дорожка тут нахоженная - и Илькой в свое время, и, видать, Хисаги тоже не раз скрытно носило в сторону своего бывшего отряда.  
В окнах капитанских комнат темно. Может, Гин уже спит? Да еще и не один, а с Илькой? Кира в нерешительности застывает у порога. Мало ему сегодня было застать Гина с Айзеном в душе, так еще и сюда приперся. Зачем? Чтобы увидеть Гина с Илькой в постели? Кира Изуру, ты - идиот. Кира разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но слышит приближающиеся шаги и негромкий разговор. Рядовые. Запоздало возвращаются из кабачка и стараются потише прокрасться мимо капитанского барака. Не то что бы Гин был так уж строг к соблюдению режима, но если случайно попасться - легко не отделаешься.  
Кира нервно оглядывается. До кустов он добраться не успеет - даже в шунпо. А если они его здесь увидят... Лучше уж выглядеть идиотом перед Гином и Илькой. Кира решается, рывком распахивает дверь и как раз успевает прикрыть ее за собой за секунду до появления из-за угла ночных гуляк.  
В первое мгновение Кире кажется, что в кабинете никого нет. А потом он замечает сидящего за столом Ичимару-тайчо. И это - странно, очень странно. Почему он один сидит в полной темноте? Кира на ощупь щелкает выключателем, Гин привычно щурится от яркого света.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо, все в порядке? - Кира и сам не понимает, почему это спрашивает, но Гин выглядит как-то неправильно, хотя Кира и близко не может определиться, в чем именно заключается эта неправильность.  
Гин медленно встает из-за стола.  
\- Киррра... Кирррра Изуррру, - Гин словно впервые проговаривает вслух его имя, и произносит его совершенно неправильно. Да, это голос Гина, но интонации ни разу не его.  
Кире становится страшно. Грызущая с утра тревога вспыхивает с новой силой, словно костер, который долго и безуспешно пытались загасить, а потом щедро хлюпнули бензином.  
Гин обходит стол, делает шаг вперед и распахивает глаза. Кира обожает те редкие моменты, когда ему удается полюбоваться бирюзовыми глазами своего тайчо. Но сейчас от взгляда Гина ему хочется закричать. Нет, это вполне похоже на взгляд Гина, но только на него он так никогда не смотрел - холодно, безразлично, жестко, даже без тени своей обычной маски-ухмылки... И да, до Киры только сейчас доходит, что Гин не улыбается, совсем. Во имя всех богов, что случилось?!  
\- Какой ты интересный человек, Кира Изуру, - Гин рассматривает его с искренним любопытством, как какую-то неведомую букашку.  
Кира отшатывается. Что Старк сделал с Гином?! Загипнотизировал? Стер память? Кира одним рывком преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и хватает Гина за плечи, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
\- Гин, ты меня... не узнаешь?  
Тот молчит, лишь на мгновение кривит в ухмылке кончик губ. И это настолько не похоже ни на одну из улыбок Гина, что следующий вопрос у Киры вырывается сам собой - раньше, чем Кира сам успевает осознать, о чем спрашивает.  
\- Ты кто?!  
Гин сначала удивленно отшатывается, а потом хмурится - тоже совершенно не так, как это обычно выглядит в его исполнении. Когда Ичимару-тайчо явно недоволен, он просто перестает улыбаться. А видеть сурово сведенные брови на лице Гина настолько непривычно и неправильно, что Кира впервые всерьез задается вопросом, а Гин ли это вообще? Но как такое возможно? И если это - не Гин, то где тогда Гин настоящий? И кто или что стоит перед ним? Клон? Или это какая-то хитрая маскировка? И знает ли Айзен, что Гина подменили?  
Не-Гин пристально смотрит на Киру и, похоже, читает его как открытую книгу.  
\- Ну надо же, догадался. Аканна. Я всегда недооценивал твой ум, Изуру, - и в этот раз все сказанное звучит совершенно по-Гиновски.  
Кира буквально примерзает к полу. Так это Гин или не Гин?!  
\- Ииизззуру, тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что ты слишком много знаешь? - Гин или не-Гин широко ухмыляется и обнажает катану.  
Кира чувствует себя беспомощной птичкой, которая не в состоянии отвести взгляда от свивающей кольца змеи. Он понимает, что надо бежать, спасаться... Но - зачем? Если это - Гин, то от Гина ему бегать бессмысленно. Если решил убивать - пусть убивает. Ну а если это не Гин? Но почему он тогда настолько похож?! Если в первые минуты он выглядел чужаком, нацепившим на себя маску Гина, то сейчас его от настоящего Гина и не отличить. Кто перед ним?! Что происходит?!!  
Не переставая улыбаться, Гин медленно подносит катану к его шее - словно выполняет замах в какой-то замедленной съемке. Холодное лезвие упирается Кире в горло. Катана Гина, как всегда, остро заточена. И Кира ощущает, как даже от легкого прикосновения, практически без нажима, по коже стекает горячая струйка крови.  
Кира непонимающе смотрит на Гина. Тайчо, за что?! Почему, тайчо?!  
Нажим становится сильнее. Кире очень хочется закрыть глаза - не видеть жесткой ухмылки, непривычно злых глаз Гина... Но почему он не щурится? Улыбающийся Гин с даже не полуприкрытыми глазами - это же совершенно неправильно.  
Словно услышав его мысли, Гин прячет взгляд за своим вечным ехидным прищуром, а спустя мгновение едва приоткрывает веки, из-под которых полыхает алым.  
\- Изуру, беги!  
Чтооо?! Первое мгновение ошеломления, а потом до Киры доходит. И это понимание действует на него словно ушат ледяной воды, вылитой на голову.  
Резкий взмах катаной, но Кира отскакивает и уклоняется.  
\- Ах ты, сволочь! - шипит сквозь зубы не-Гин, но не понять, кому: то ли Кире, то ли Гину.  
Не-Гин снова атакует, но Кира снова уклоняется, и достаточно легко. Чужак в теле Гина гораздо медленнее Ичимару-тайчо, тем более иногда на мгновение замирает - в самые невыгодные для себя моменты.  
Одновременно бегать и думать - не самое любимое занятие Киры, но выбора у него нет. Глаза, покрасневшие от лопнувших из-за перенапряжения сосудов - у этого может быть не так уж много причин: борьба за менто-контроль, сильнейшее ментальное кидо, сопротивление менто-допросу... И теперь Кира точно знает - перед ним настоящий Гин, а не клон или кто-то, прикинувшийся Ичимару-тайчо. Вот только Гин внутри, а снаружи... И нет, это не гипноз и не внушение. Это кто-то чужой в теле Гина. Кира понятия не имеет, как такое возможно и что с этим делать, но что-то делать нужно - немедленно, прямо сейчас, иначе потом станет слишком поздно. Кира не знает, почему, но это и не важно. Наконец-то он понял, о чем с самого утра кричала его интуиция. И безоговорочно доверяется ощущению, что последний шанс что-то изменить - вот он, только здесь и сейчас; стоит уйти, отступить, сбегать посоветоваться с Урахара-саном - и все, даже этого крохотного шанса больше не будет.  
Кира смотрит на Гина, гоняющего его по кабинету, кидо-зрением в самом чувствительном режиме работы с кидо-нитями. Ну точно, в Гине что-то есть. Кто-то есть. Как достать это из Гина? Две реяцу почти полностью слились, и Кира практически не отличает чужака. Он не просто вошел в Гина, он буквально врос в него, переплелся с собственной реяцу Гина, которую в преследующем Киру существе уже толком не разглядеть. Надо их разделить. Прежде всего. Как-нибудь. А потом... А потом Кира придумает, что делать в этом самом «потом» - если оно вообще будет. Вот только для разделения чужих реяцу Кира ничего не сможет сделать, разве что если сам Гин... Кира резко останавливается.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо, я больше не буду от вас убегать. Можете убить меня, если это то, чего вы хотите.  
Не-Гин ухмыляется - своей, чужой улыбкой - и медленно идет к Кире, не поднимая катаны. Кира смотрит ему в глаза, в которых видит лишь чужака. Неужели он опоздал? Но даже если и так, это уже не важно.  
\- Гин, я все понимаю. Но я не уйду. Зачем мне спасать свою жизнь, если не будет тебя? Я не знаю, что или кто захватил твое тело, но я уверен, что ты меня слышишь.  
\- Ты - труп, - не-Гин с издевательской усмешкой поднимает меч и заносит его для удара.  
\- Я не буду уклоняться, Гин. Без тебя нет меня.  
Кира не смотрит на несущийся к нему меч, только слышит свист рассекаемого лезвием воздуха. Даже если он прав, даже если у Гина получится, у него в лучшем случае будет лишь пара секунд, и он не имеет права их упустить. Он не сводит кидо-взгляда с Гина.  
\- Кира, ты - идиот! - это голос настоящего Гина, Кира уже почти научился их различать.  
Пара секунд? Размечтался! А полсекунды не хочешь? Реяцу Гина разделяется на две - не до конца, не полностью, но достаточно, чтобы Кира смог различить реяцу самого Гина - ослабленную, рассеянную, состоящую будто бы из отдельных, почти не связанных между собой клочьев, и оранжево-зеленые сполохи плотной чужой реяцу. Оранжево-зеленые?! Это что, жук?! Но Кире некогда удивляться, он в первое же мгновение переходит в энерго-вид и бросается к Гину: вцепиться в чужака, вышибить его из Гина, увлечь за собой, вытянуть, вырвать его из Гина. Самого Гина Кира тоже задевает, не может не задеть - реяцу разделились не до конца, а жук тут же рвется обратно - Кире приходится бороться с ним внутри и так до предела ослабленной и расплывающейся прямо на глазах реяцу Гина. Кира не думает о том, что своей попыткой спасения может на месте убить Гина. Если до этого у него и были какие-то сомнения, то как только он увидел жука, все они тут же испарились. Он не отдаст Гина жуку! Ни за что! Если не получится иначе - убьет и себя, и Гина, но не позволит жучьей твари разгуливать в теле его тайчо!!!  
Несколько секунд они с жуком сражаются за обладанием телом Гина, а потом Кире все-таки удается вытолкнуть жучью тварь наружу. Его самого тут же выкидывает в физическое воплощение - ох, давно ему не приходилось находиться в энерго-виде вне кидо-нити или сейтокана, отвык совсем. За его спиной на пол глухо падает тело Гина. Кира очень надеется, что живого, но проверять ему некогда.  
Жук остается в энерго-виде. Только сейчас у Киры появляется возможность толком рассмотреть его. Ммммамочки! Жук-офицер. Вернее, высший жук-офицер, раз может свободно разгуливать в энерго-виде.  
Жук делает рывок к лежащему Гину, но Кира снова переходит в энерго-вид и преграждает ему дорогу. Словно издеваясь, жук медленно проявляет длинные загнутые светящиеся серпы на концах появляющихся вместе с ними дополнительных конечностей. Два, четыре, шесть... десять серпов. Со звенящей ясностью Кира понимает, что он - труп. Ему лишь раз в жизни удалось завалить четырехсерпового офицера, да и тогда они сражались не в реальном пространстве, а в созданном Кирой мини-сейтокане. Но с десятисерповым жуком это бессмысленно - разница в силах слишком велика. Незачем тратить силы, пытаясь удлинить возможное время боя, если его все равно не выиграть. Но если Кира просто даст жуку убить себя, то, разделавшись с Кирой, тот вернется в Гина - если Гин, конечно, еще жив. Нет!  
Надо снять все щиты, отключить ограничения на использования реяцу даже за пределами критического уровня, и вложить все силы в один удар. Тогда еще есть хоть какой-то шанс. И неважно, достанет его жук или нет, почти наверняка достанет, но главное, что у Киры может получиться уничтожить тварь; пусть и ценой собственной жизни, но убить жука.  
Кира проявляет кидо-меч и бросается на жука. И еще до завершения удара понимает, что - нет, не вышло. Да, он пробил жучиный щит и довольно серьезно ранил жука, но - не убил. А этого слишком мало. В тело вонзаются два серпа, и стремительно приближаются остальные. Кире обидно почти до слез. Он снова подвел Ичимару-тайчо. И почему он такой неудачник? Даже умереть с пользой не может.  
Светящийся росчерк чужого стремительно опускающегося кидо-меча оказывается для него полным сюрпризом. Для жука тоже. Тем более, жук-то этого даже не видит - атакуют его со спины. А Кира как завороженный смотрит на Гина в энерго-виде с кидо-мечом. Как? Откуда? Когда научился? Но это все не важно. Гин жив!!! Он не только пережил выбивание из себя жука, но даже как-то ухитрился перейти в энерго-вид и сформировать кидо-меч.  
И это так хорошо, так здорово и совершенно замечательно, что Кире хочется плакать от облегчения. Какой же у него все-таки замечательный тайчо!  
В два удара Гин расправляется с жуком - тот совершенно не ждал еще одного нападения и даже не начал восстанавливать разбитый ударом Киры щит.  
Кира снова вываливается в физическое воплощение, почти не ощущая этого. Как же хорошо. Ему удалось. Он смог. Он спас Гина - последняя мысль, мелькающая на самом краю угасающего сознания.

* * *  
В позднем вызове Гина к Айзену нет ничего необычного, но Илю почему-то тревожно. Гин задерживается, и Илю приходится самому проводить вечернее построение. Иль терпеть не может таких мероприятий, и обычно, если Гин оставляет их на него - бессовестно их срывает. Но сегодня из-за донимающего его беспокойства он даже не стал пренебрегать обязанностями старшего фукутайчо - один раз можно, чай не надломится и не перетрудится.  
Гин появляется под самый конец распределения обязанностей между командами на завтра - быстрым шагом проходит мимо тренировочного полигона и скрывается за казармами, Иль чисто случайно успевает заметить его спину. Но Ичимару Гина ни со спины, ни издалека ни с кем не перепутаешь.  
И это очень странно. Если бы тайчо спешил - он бы воспользовался шунпо. А если нет, то зачем так нестись? Иль наскоро завершает построение, вернее, передоверяет это младшему фукутайчо, и срывается вслед за Гином.  
Иль уже касается двери капитанского кабинета, когда ощущает находящуюся за ней реяцу. Он не сканирует специально, просто вредная привычка пользоваться кидо-зрением наравне с обычным. Реяцу Гина в его кабинете нет. Только слабые остатки. Характерные даже не для тяжелораненного, а уже остывающего трупа. Но ведь Гин только что туда зашел! Своими ногами! И хотя Иль видел его только со спины, на поднятого зомби тот совершенно не походил.  
Кроме затухающих сполохов реяцу Гина за дверью ощущается еще одна, кажущаяся смутно-знакомой, но Иль никак не может вспомнить - где и когда ее видел. Внезапно накатывает осознание. Боги! Ичиносе Маки!!! У Иля мгновенно подкашиваются ноги и темнеет в глазах. В энерго-вид он переходит чисто рефлекторно. И так же, не задумываясь, ускользает к ближайшей кидо-нити. Бежать-бежать-бежать! Куда угодно, лишь бы оказаться подальше от этого чудовищно страшного существа, которое… Только от мыслей о нем к горлу подкатывает паника, засасывает, словно бездонный омут, лишает воли и способности здраво мыслить. А уж чтобы оказаться с ним рядом снова - ни за что!!! Больше никогда! Так, стоп. Но если в кабинет зашел Гин, вернее, зашло тело Гина, а изнутри ощущается реяцу Ичиносе, то это означает... Боги! Нет! Только не так! Только не жук!  
От осознания произошедшего Иль вываливается из кидо-нити прямо посреди длинного пролета, и это само по себе уже достаточно плохо. Еще хуже, что он находится в совершенно незнакомом участке сети и понятия не имеет, чему он соответствует в реальном мира: за невидимыми энерго-нитями могут оказаться как городские кварталы, так и подземелья жучиных катакомб. Пару секунд Иль пытается удержаться в энерго-виде и вернуться в нить, а потом все-таки окончательно проваливается в неизвестность.  
Снаружи темно, холодно, ветрено и шумно. И уже врезаясь головой в воду, Иль понимает, что это был за звук - шум морских волн. Ксо!!!  
Он удара Иль едва не теряет сознание. Один из шейных позвонков делает попытку хрустнуть, но Иль тут же пресекает это безобразие с помощью кидо, одновременно посылая регенерирующий и укрепляющий импульсы. Ледяная вода обжигает, впиваясь в тело тысячей иголок, да и приложился о поверхность он знатно. Иль пытается вынырнуть, но его накрывает накатывающей волной.  
Да что ж это за издевательство такое?!  
Переход в энерго-вид, короткий рывок, жадный глоток воздуха и снова здравствуй, холоднющая вода. Но теперь падать невысоко. Иль перемещался недалеко - лишь бы над волнами подняться. Да уж, вот свезло, так свезло. Мало того, что он ухитрился попасть в энерго-нить над океаном, которых вообще раз-два и обчелся, так его еще и в шторм занесло. И пока он пытался не утопиться, его снесло волнами, и кидо-нить осталась далеко позади. Зато несостоявшаяся попытка утонуть в ледяном океане хорошо прочистила мысли, да и панику смыла заодно.  
Итак, Гин мертв. Поглощен жуком. И в этом дохренища вины самого Иля - если бы он только уступил Гину в ответ на его бесконечные расспросы, если бы рассказал...  
Иль тихо всхлипывает. Гин мертв. Он ведь сам хотел этого... когда-то. Так почему же сейчас так больно? Почти так же, как когда он узнал о смерти брата. Нет, не так, но близко, очень-очень близко. Даже появляется соблазн не пытаться выбраться, не сопротивляться переворачивающим его волнам, позволить им сбить себя, закружить, утянуть в темную и холодную, но такую спокойную глубину...  
Но - нет. Он не имеет права сдаться сейчас. Ради Заэля. Пока жив тот, кто отдал приказ об убийстве его брата - Иль не отступит. Тем более, со смертью Гина все становится предельно просто - в ставке Айзена Иль уже успел проложить массу кидо-нитей: и во всех залах совещаний, и в большей половине коридоров, и даже в спальню генерала. Остается только вернуться в сеть, скользнуть по ней к своей цели, нащупать Айзена, выйти возле него и взорваться вместе с ним, ставя точку в этой затянувшейся мести.  
Кира. Имя и образ светловолосого мальчика Гина всплывают совершенно неожиданно. И в первое мгновение Иль пытается отмахнуться от него, как от надоедливой мошки. Но Кира упорно не желает уходить, так и кружит, путая мысли и отвлекая назойливым жужжанием. И эту мысль все-таки проще додумать, чем заставить отступить.  
Кира. Он ведь придет к Гину, обязательно. Такое изменение реяцу Кира не может не почувствовать. А когда он к нему придет... Ичиносе ведь убьет Киру - Иль понимает это предельно четко. Убьет Киру, находясь в теле Гина. И возможно, остатки сознания Гина еще не будут уничтожены к этому моменту, и умирающий, уже практически мертвый Гин даже поймет, что произошло. Ксо!  
Гин этого не заслуживает. Айзен никуда не убежит. Сначала надо отдать последние долги Гину. Но Ичиносе... Иль слишком хорошо понимает, что после столкновения с ним у него самого будет немного шансов выжить. А если он там погибнет, то так и не доберется до Айзена, и Заэль останется неотмщенным. Рискнуть местью, чтобы попытаться спасти Киру? Отомстить за брата или выполнить последнее желание Гина? Нет, Гин его не высказывал, но если бы мог - оно было бы именно таким, Иль в этом уверен.  
Если бы Заэль был жив, он, конечно, сказал бы - лучше отомсти за меня, придурок. Но Заэль мертв. И решать только ему самому. Но Иль не знает, что выбрать.  
Но в любом случае, надо переходить в энерго-вид и добираться до нити - и так уже слишком далеко, хорошо если в десяток прыжков уложится. А это - и время, и силы. Ксооо... Как же все не вовремя-то.

Иль спешит, но слишком много времени заняла борьба с океаном. Если он и тут опоздал, если Ичиносе уже успел убить Киру... Затухающую реяцу Киры в кабинете Гина Иль чувствует сразу, как только выходит из кидо-сети. Ксо! Мгновенный возврат в энерго-вид и рывок вперед. Без нити - это слишком далеко, но сейчас выигранные доли секунды могут быть важнее перерасхода сил.  
Иль материализуется уже в кабинете Гина, да так и застывает на месте - посреди комнаты на полу полулежит Гин - и это Гин, а не жук в его теле, Иль это видит с первого взгляда - прижимая к себе Киру. Гин... Гин жив?! Как?! Ведь это совершенно невозможно! Только сейчас Иль замечает медленно рассасывающийся в пространстве энерго-след, оставшийся от убитого жука. Что? Они смогли не только каким-то чудом выковырять его из Гина, но и победить? Убили самого Ичиносе Маки?! И кто? Военный кидошник, который понятия не имеет, как нужно сражаться с высшими жуками-офицерами, и Урахаров шпион-недоучка. А ведь Киске-сан не тренирует своих людей побеждать настолько сильных жуков. От восьмисерповых и старше исследовательский спецотдел обычно только убегает.  
Но ведь смогли же! Уничтожили десятисерпового Ичиносе. А он... сбежал. Илю никогда в жизни еще не было так стыдно.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте, Ичиносе  
> Рейтинг: G

Гин судорожно старается удержать расплывающееся сознание. И иногда это ему почти удается. Как он уже успел выяснить, жук отнюдь не всесилен, и контролировать одновременно сознание, память и тело Гина у него не получается.  
Хуже всего, когда жук концентрируется именно на контроле сознания. Гин сразу же теряет ощущение себя - как тогда в лаборатории; перестает различать себя и жука. Ичимару Гин стремительно исчезает. Некому бороться и сопротивляться - Гина нет, есть только жук, ставший им, полностью вобравший его в себя. И это совершенно не пугает - пока жук держит контроль.  
Но выныривать из этого кошмара, заново собирать себя из рассеянных по жучиной реяцу кусочкам, осознавать, кто он и что с ним делают - страшно до дурноты. И ведь не вырвешься, и не убежишь, даже не заорешь - Гин пытался, бесполезно.  
Если бы тогда, после лаборатории, жук не отпустил контроль сознания - Гина бы уже не было, совсем. Но жук удерживал его лишь пару минут, а потом позволил очнуться, вынырнуть из почти полностью поглотившей его бездны, снова стать собой - безнадежно запертым в собственном теле, не способным дотянуться ни до кидо, ни до физических возможностей организма - но, по крайней мере, снова осознать себя. И уже только это - чертовски много.  
Сразу Гин не понимает, чем обязан такой заботе о собственном бытии. Он вообще слишком многого не понимает. Но как только появляется малейший шанс, тут же начинает сопротивляться. Да, бесполезно, Гин понимает. Когда в разжатой ладони переломаны все кости - обратно в кулак ее уже не сжать, и инородную тварь из нее не выковырять. Но будто его когда-то останавливала бесполезность сопротивления.  
Жук до обидного легко заставил его ответить Айзену про Киру. И хотя больше никто никаких вопросов не задает - жук продолжает свой собственный допрос, деловито ковыряется в его памяти, вычленяя нужную ему информацию.  
Гину требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, как именно жук это делает. Жук использует Гина, его доступ к собственной памяти. Стоит жуку подумать о чем-то, как Гин думает о том же, и пожалуйста - у жука все ответы как на ладони. Ну уж нет! Гин пытается воспротивиться задаваемым жуком направлениям мысли, но у него ничего не выходит. Он ощущает, как жук злорадно «смеется» в его голове. Ах так, тварь?! А если тебе же твоим же способом врезать? Ведь если жук может читать Гина, то почему бы Гину не попробовать почитать жука? Первая попытка оказывается почти безуспешной, а жук звереет и снова переключается на контроль сознания. И Ичимару Гин опять перестает существовать.  
Но жук снова его отпускает. Поначалу Гин даже не пытается ничего сделать, просто тихо радуется осознанию, что все еще жив. Жук продолжается целеустремленно копошиться в памяти Гина, дергая за ниточки ассоциаций и вытаскивая интересующие его ответы. Да, активизация контроля сознания - очень весомый аргумент, чтобы больше не пытаться добраться до памяти жука. Но вот только Гину терять все равно уже нечего. А даже с первого раза он успел кое-что выяснить. Жук специально отпускает его именно потому, что на контроле сознания слишком быстро убьет. А с гибелью личности Гина исчезнет и большая часть его памяти, а она жуку все еще нужна. Поэтому пока жук не выпотрошит всю нужную ему информацию, он не будет добивать Гина. Значит, надо максимально замедлить этот процесс.  
Пусть не получается воспрепятствовать доступу к памяти, а если попытаться загрузить жука ненужной информацией? У Гина много накопилось воспоминаний, за почти триста лет-то. И на очередную мысль-вопрос жука про особенности военного кидо Гин сначала сворачивает на воспоминания о подполье, потом, зацепившись за случайную ассоциацию, начинает думать о службе в человеческой армии, а потом вообще погружается в мысли о дореволюционных временах - еще до самой первой из революций. Жук беснуется, но ему далеко не сразу удается вклиниться в поток мыслей Гина. И даже когда удается, Гин снова отвлекает его от цели. Гин уже празднует первую маленькую победу, когда его снова накрывает контролем сознания, и его личность опять исчезает, растворяясь в жуке.  
Пусть эту битву Гину не выиграть, но сдаваться и упрощать жизнь жуку он не намерен. Да и не битва это, по сути, а лишь частично контролируемое отступление. Гин может или сдаться, позволив жуку безраздельно хозяйничать в собственной голове и распоряжаться своим телом, или продолжить безнадежно сопротивляться, уступая шаг за шагом, с каждой минутой все больше теряя себя и дорого расплачиваясь за такой выбор.  
Гин приходит в себя и мысленно ухмыляется. Если он спровоцирует жука и заставит его убить себя быстрее, чем тот собирался - жук не получит всего желаемого из его памяти. Пусть маленькая, но еще одна победа. Жук тоже понимает это и перестает наказывать Гина контролем сознания за каждую попытку сопротивления. Он может себе позволить. Гин все равно от него никуда не денется. Ну, немного повыпендривается, замедлит процесс полного поглощения, но жуку спешить совершенно некуда. И ему абсолютно все равно, за сутки выпотрошить и уничтожить Гина или за неделю. И Гин тоже вполне понимает это. Но время - это все, что он может выиграть. Пока. А если у него будет чуть больше времени… мало ли, что может произойти.  
Жук со скептическим превосходством наблюдает за бесполезными метаниями человека. Забавные существа эти люди. Так цепляются за свое ничтожное существование…  
Гин улавливает в мыслях жука фоновое ощущение, что он в человека подселяется не первый, далеко не первый раз. Ага, значит, Мурамаса внедрил в Гина своего главного жука-испытателя. Гин не знает, что ему может дать это знание, но любая мелочь может пригодиться.  
Гин пробует восстановить контроль над телом, но снова терпит неудачу. Ему не удается сделать ни единого движения, равно как и остановить жучиное управление своим телом. Все, чего он добивается - пока он борется с жуком за контроль над выбранной для опыта ногой, та движется чуть медленнее, и жук вынужденно замедляет шаг. Вряд ли такую мелочь можно вообще считать победой, но Гину сейчас перебирать не приходится.  
Гин продолжает свои попытки изучения жука и скоро понимает, что жук использует его же собственные реакции, чтобы успешнее прикидываться им. Как тогда, на выходе из лаборатории, когда Айзен спросил: «Гин, ты в порядке?», Гин злобно подумал «Не вашими стараниями, Айзен-сама», а жук взял и озвучил этот ответ - причем именно так, как сказал бы это сам Гин. Но больше так помогать жуку он не намерен. Гин специально перестает обращать внимание на окружающее, чтобы жук не видел его реакций и не мог выдать их во внешний мир. И хоть немножко, но снова усложняет жизнь жуку. Из-за вредительства Гина тот вынужден почти бегом пробираться в отряд, чтобы избежать лишних встреч с теми, кто знает Гина. А Гин продолжает бороться за контроль над ногой, сбивая жука с шага и вынуждая иногда даже спотыкаться.  
Но что настораживает Гина, жук даже не злится на эти каверзы, он вообще на них не обращает внимания. И скоро Гин понимает, почему. Гин устает, а жук нет. Жук действительно никуда не спешит. Превосходство полностью на его стороне. Гину от него никуда не деться и никак не избавиться - жук уверен в этом. У него и правда было много таких подопытных, как Гин. И по сравнению с ними у Гина есть одно-единственное преимущество - возраст. С тридцатилетним жук вообще бы не морочился с избирательным доступом к памяти - выкачал бы последовательно, и нет проблемы. За сутки управился бы и добил. Но возиться десяток дней с тремя столетиями Гина слишком долго. Тем более, вся память ему и не нужна. Мурамасу интересует только последнее десятилетие плюс все воспоминания об общении с Айзеном, ну и технологии военного кидо до кучи. Мелочь. Если бы Гин не сопротивлялся, жук бы управился еще до утра. А так, даже учитывая неожиданное упорство жертвы - ну, провозится пару дней в худшем случае. Все равно исход будет тем же.  
Гин так же прекрасно видит мысли жука, как и жук - его. И от жучиных рассуждений ему становится чуть ли не физически плохо - насколько это вообще возможно при том, что он почти не ощущает собственного тела. Потому что жук совершенно прав. Гин безнадежно проиграл еще в лаборатории - еще в тот момент, когда вошел в нее. Вернее, когда позволил Айзену завести себя туда. Ксооо… И даже подсмотренная в мыслях жуках угроза Айзену ничуть не утешает. Чтоб тебя тоже ожучили, придурок самодовольный!  
Но на самом деле Гин этого не хочет. Ему сейчас выше крыши хватает собственных проблем, чтобы думать еще и о человечестве, но совсем игнорировать этот факт он не может. Если жуки зашли настолько далеко, если уже готовы захватывать кидошников, почти дотянулись до руководства человеческой армией, то что дальше? Если жуки захватят всех капитанов и генерала - достаточно одной хорошо спланированной провальной атаки, и армия будет полностью уничтожена. Это - тот самый конец мира, о котором говорил Иль?  
Жук неожиданно бурно реагирует на мелькнувший в памяти образ Иля, и Гину стоит больших усилий увести жука в сторону от этих воспоминаний. Приходится подкинуть ему детские воспоминания о военной Академии Кидо, в которые жук тоже радостно вцепляется.  
Гина настолько поглощает их противостояние с жуком, что он не сразу замечает, что они в кабинете уже не одни. Кира! И, похоже, он уже пару минут общается с жуком, ничего не замечая. Гина подбрасывает, словно от удара током. Ведь жук и так им заинтересовался, а Кира еще и сам сюда пришел. И зачем только принесло? А если жук что-то сделает Кире...  
Кира, ты же не Айзен, ты же сейтоканец! Кира, неужели даже ты не видишь?  
\- Ты кто?! - удивленно распахнутые, неверящие глаза Киры.  
Изуру, умничка! Гин не успевает обрадоваться, как жук снова переключается на контроль сознания. Нет, не сейчас! Не при Кире! Не позволю! Не дам! Нееет… И Гин снова перестает различать, где кончается он и начинается жук, снова все сливается и путается. И Гин опять ощущает себя жуком, а жука - собою.  
Но теперь Гин отчаянно сопротивляется. Не дать жуку окончательно слиться с собой. Не потерять себя до конца. Сохранить хоть самый краешек сознания, хоть чуть-чуть… Кира-Кира-Кира!!! Он не позволит жуку настолько запутать себя! Там, где важен Кира - это еще Гин, не жук, он точно знает.  
Жук? Что творит эта тварь?! Гин переключается на контроль за правой рукой. Стоять! Кира, ну что же ты?! Не стой столбом, увернись! Я же не смогу его удержать! Через призму восприятия жука Гин ловит обиженно непонимающий взгляд Киры - за что, тайчо? Кира не произносит этого вслух, но Гин давно привык читать его без слов.  
А эта жучья скотина собирается убить его Киру. Его Киру, его же руками! Гин звереет. Да вашу мать, он кидошник или кто?! До памяти он дотянулся, до тела частично тоже. Так неужели до кидо не сможет? Оглушаете кидо-разрядами?! Так он может ответить той же монетой! Пусть он выжжет себе мозги, но восстановит контроль! Получай, тварь!  
С мрачным злорадством Гин думает, что у него болевой порог все-таки выше - спасибо Омаэде и прочим. Превозмогая боль, Гин остается в сознании, а жук вырубается, но буквально на пару секунд. Гин лишь успевает крикнуть:  
\- Изуру, беги!  
Но и эти секунды полного контроля над собой - как глоток свежей воды для умирающего от жажды посреди пустыни. Жук хозяйничает внутри Гина всего несколько часов - сволочь членистоногая! - но и за это время Гин уже почти успел забыть, что значит быть собой. А эта короткая передышка во внутренней борьбе, вернее, в медленной сдаче - шаг за шагом дает Гину возможность в полной мере вспомнить и осознать, кто такой Ичимару Гин. Вот только сил уже почти не осталось.  
Жук в бешенстве и снова пытается прижать его контролем сознания, но Кира наконец-то начинает удирать. А одновременно гоняться за Кирой и давить Гина у жука не выходит. И Гин получает маленькую передышку. И нет бы Кире побегать чуть подольше, а в идеале вообще сбежать к своему Урахара-сану и доложить о странном происшествии, как он принимает совершенно иное решение. Гин мысленно стонет. Нет, Изуру, нет. Даже не пытайся. Ты не сможешь.  
\- Я не буду уклоняться, Гин. Без тебя нет меня.  
Кира, чтоб тебя! Еще на прошлом рывке Гин выложился почти до конца. Но выбора у него нет. Пока в этом теле еще хоть что-то осталось от Ичимару Гина, он не позволит жуку убить Киру.  
Гин снова пытается использовать кидо, направив его внутрь себя же, но теперь жук к этому готов. И от кидо-разряда больше достается Гину, жук же хитро увиливает, на мгновение разделяясь с Гином. Вот скотина! Но Гин снова на короткий миг получает контроль над своим телом - частичный, жук полностью не ушел, но все же.  
\- Кира, ты - идиот!  
Ксо! Сам он дурак. Надо было использовать шанс, чтобы сказать Кире про жука! Но Кира исчезает раньше, чем Гин успевает додумать эту мысль. Перешедший в энерго-вид Кира вихрем врывается в него и вцепляется в жука. Тот еще не успел полностью вернуться в Гина и снова слиться с ним. А теперь Кира не дает жуку это сделать. Умничка, Изуру! Но как же больно... Гин изо всех сил старается не потерять сознание, пока Кира с жуком рвут его на части. А потом все неожиданно прекращается, и только пол летит навстречу.  
Держаться! Организм, стой, зараза! Сознание, куда побежало?! Не сейчас! Гин до хруста сжимает зубы. Заставить себя приподняться на дрожащих руках, обернуться и посмотреть на пустую комнату за своей спиной. Естественно, а что он ожидал тут увидеть глазами? Гин с усилием - в висок стреляет болью, но не до того сейчас - переключается на кидо-зрение. Ксооо… Десятилапый жук-офицер. Так вот какая тварь в нем сидела. Гина передергивает от отвращения. И со звенящей четкостью он понимает, что Кире против такого жука не выстоять. И полминуты не продержаться.  
Голубоватым сполохом в руках Киры появляется кидо-меч. Ай да Изуру, ты и такое умеешь?! Гин пару секунд восхищенно любуется своим солнечным мальчиком, а потом замечает, что Кира полностью отключил щиты, убрал всю защиту и сконцентрировал энергию только на мече. Изуру, что ты творишь?! Даже если ты так достанешь жука, он ведь тебя тоже! А еще спустя мгновение Гин осознает, что делает Кира - ценой собственной жизни спасает своего тайчо. Нет! Не надо! Кира!  
Рвануть в энерго-вид, попытаться обойти жука... В последний раз ему удалось переместится лишь на пару метров, и он совершенно не мог управлять направлением прыжка, но теперь каким-то чудом получается, и он возникает за жуком, еще более чудом удерживаясь от выпадения в физическое воплощение.  
Гин уже дважды видел активизацию кидо-меча. Достаточно ли, чтобы повторить? Вот сейчас и узнает. Ладони обжигает концентрирующейся в них реяцу. Удар: первый - в жучью спину - туда, откуда выходят вооруженные серпами членистые лапы, и второй - сносящий мерзкую головку с жвалами.  
Гин разжимает руки и падает. Сразу ему кажется, что он вообще не долетит до пола - рассосется в пространстве, растает энерго-дымкой. Уж слишком сильно жук потрепал его реяцу, не собрать воедино, не склеить. Да, переходить в энерго-вид и удерживаться в нем так было даже проще, но обратно физическое тело из оставшихся клочков ему уже не воплотить.  
Столкновение с досками оказывается приятным хотя и болезненным сюрпризом. Как, уже? Он вернулся в тело? Гин упирается руками в пол, чуть приподнимаясь, и только увидев собственную кисть, окончательно убеждается, что ему не померещилось, и он все еще жив.  
Кира! Жук же успел его достать минимум двумя серпами. Гин ползет к лежащему в паре метров от него телу. Только бы… Гин дотягивается до шеи Киры, нащупывает неровный пульс и выдыхает сквозь сцепленные зубы. Живой, но едва-едва. А как же нанесенные жуком раны? Хотя стоп, Кира ведь тогда был в энерго-виде. Гин понятия не имеет, как отражаются на теле повреждения, полученные в бестелесном бытие. Приходится активировать кидо-сканер, хотя организм и решительно против. Да только когда Гин его слушал.  
Ран у Киры нет, но общий реяцу-фон приближается к минимально критическому уровню, вернее, как раз опускается ниже него. Гин холодеющими пальцами сжимает Киру. Нет, Изуру, нет! Кира медленно проваливается в кидо-шок, а у Гина и на десятую часть нет нужного количества сил, чтобы это можно было остановить. Но он все равно пытается - даже совершенно точно зная, что не сможет. Кидо-шок можно перекрыть только массовым выбросом энергии, а из своего измученного тела ее удается выдавливать лишь по капле, да и то с боем. Но только так Кире не поможешь. Изуррру... Гин лихорадочно пытается что-то придумать, да только нет тут никакого рецепта - не придумали, никто и никогда, за все тысячелетия существования кидо-учений.  
Неожиданно его рук касаются другие руки - тонкие и прохладные. Гин поднимает взгляд - Иль. Бледный, встрепанный, виноватые глазища на пол-лица. Иль... Илечка... Плевать, что ты там натворил и как, сейчас главное - Изуру. Иль...  
Говорить Гин не может, но Ильфорте прекрасно читает его взгляд. Обнимает Киру с другой стороны. И Гин чувствует исходящее от него тепло начинающегося кидо-выброса.  
От накатившего облегчения судорогой сводит плечи, и Гин утыкается носом в плечо Кире, не в силах даже шептать на ухо - впрочем, Кира бы все равно не услышал, слишком сильное энергетическое истощение, о сознании на данном этапе не приходится и мечтать. Все обратимо, думает Гин, сжимая ледяные, едва начинающие теплеть пальцы Киры, переплетаясь с ними своими. Самое страшное уже позади.  
С этой мыслью он проваливается в собственную темноту.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте; упоминание Мурамасы, Старка, Исанэ, Урахары, Ичиносэ  
> Пэйринги: Кира/Гин\Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: NC-21

С этой мыслью он проваливается в собственную темноту.  
\- Гин! - окрик Иля выдергивает его обратно в реальность. Иль прав, сейчас не время спать... вот только голова просто раскалывается, слишком много ему сегодня досталось... им всем.  
Иль, бледный как полотно, сидит на полу рядом, не отрывая ладоней от Киры - выброс уже позади, теперь надо стабилизировать кидо-фон. Особых затрат энергии это не требует, как и концентрации, здесь главное - поддерживать физический контакт, чтобы правильно синхронизировать биение чужой ауры. С тенью досады Гин думает, что на месте Иля надо было быть ему, это с его аурой должен синхронизироваться Кира, но заявить сейчас об этом Илю - далеко не самая удачная идея.  
Взгляд Иля полон тревоги - нехорошей такой тревоги, дурной.  
\- Гин…  
И опять по имени, вот же упорная зараза! Хоть не при Кире, и то хорошо. Правда, Кира скоро придет в сознание… не в последнюю очередь благодаря Илю, да. Точнее, в первую и единственную очередь, поправляет сам себя Гин, и от этой мысли досада возвращается. Никто не вручал ему исключительного права на спасение Кириной жизни, но то, что на его месте оказался Иль - вовремя оказался, этого не отнимешь - вызывает глухое раздражение где-то там, в самой глубине души.  
\- Гин, прости, я…  
\- Ты знал, что они вселяют жуков в людей? - резко перебивает его Гин. Иль, пожалуйста, скажи, что нет.  
Иль опускает взгляд. Знал. Ксо. У Гина скулы сводит от ярости. Знал все это время. Знал и молчал. Вот скотина. Ведь всего этого можно было бы избежать, если бы только Илька не выпендривался со своими дурацкими принципами.  
\- Уходи, - сквозь зубы выдыхает Гин.  
Иль не двигается с места.  
\- Пошел вон! - Гин едва сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться на крик. Сейчас он видеть не может эту желтоглазую сволочь. Потом - может быть. Но не сейчас, когда его самого еще колотит от остаточного ощущения присутствия жучьей твари внутри себя, когда у него на руках чуть не погибший в попытке спасти своего тайчо Кира. И плевать, что Кира выжил благодаря Илю. Если бы Илька не молчал, не строил из себя маньяка-мстителя...  
\- Гин, ничего еще не закончилось, - голос Иля вклинивается во внутренний монолог Гина, перебивая его.  
Серые глаза смотрят абсолютно серьезно - ни тени обиды или возмущения. Даже отражение вины уже куда-то подевалось. Рассосалось, видимо. И уходить Иль явно никуда не собирается. Ну вот надо же, а? То стоило только неудачно пошутить, как тут же к ближайшему выходу несся с видом оскорбленной добродетели, а тут впервые всерьез прогнать пытаешься, так даже ухом не ведет.  
\- Иль, не испытывай мое терпение, - злиться Гин уже перестал, но внутри все еще все переворачивается при мысли о том, что Иль знал, знал такое - и молчал. Непростительно.  
Но тот лишь нетерпеливо отмахивается.  
\- Никуда я не уйду. Не сейчас. Мурамаса будет ждать отчета жука. И как только его не получит - он поймет. И уничтожит тебя, Гин.  
\- Перебьется, - Гин хищно щурится. - И не такие зубы об меня обламывали.  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Со своим знанием о его методе ожучивания ты для него слишком опасен. Он не станет рисковать. Он пойдет к Исанэ, и она пошлет за тобой смерч.  
Гин непонимающе смотрит на него.  
\- Исанэ. Королева одного из жучьих родов. Королева Мурамасы. Королевы управляют смерчами, - Ильфорте говорит короткими, обрывистыми фразами, будто боится, что на длинную не хватит воздуха, или что Гин таки физически попытается заткнуть ему рот. - Обычно они для них лишь развлечение. Но королева может послать и прицельно. Смерч сам найдет тебя - от него нигде не спрячешься.  
Да уж, думает Гин, знаем. Пробовали.  
\- У тебя всего несколько часов. Единственное место, где смерч не достанет - это Сейтокан. Но... - Иль запинается и закусывает губу, - но там тебя будут судить как военного преступника - за события первой революции. Разве что Кира... если у него есть какой-то козырь, о котором я не знаю. Есть, Гин?  
Очень хочется ответить "не твое дело!", но Гин уже достаточно взял себя в руки. Ильфорте ему все еще нужен, и в данном случае прав - именно сейчас избавляться от него совершенно не вовремя, как бы Гину этого не хотелось.  
\- Допустим, - нейтрально кивает он.  
\- Но ты можешь рассказать о в Сейтокане об ожучивании. Это достаточно важная информация, чтобы попытаться выторговать за нее свою жизнь.  
\- Даже так? - Гин выгибает бровь. - Речь будет идти об этом?  
\- Ты помнишь, как обошлась с военными кидошникоми сейтоканская оппозиция, как только захватила власть на земле? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Иль.  
Еще бы он забыл. Гин мрачнеет. Если все обстоит именно так, то в Сейтокан ему соваться совершено не хочется. Даже учитывая высокопоставленного дедушку Киры. Вернее, и поэтому - в том числе. Вынудить Киру начать знакомство со своей так еще толком и не обретенной родней с необходимости покрывательства подсудимого? Гин на это не пойдет. Если у него будет хоть какой-то выбор. Но просто сдохнуть в смерче его тоже категорически не устраивает.  
\- Старк - отнюдь не единственный, чьи родственники были уничтожены после первой революции, - продолжает Иль. - Тех же, кто тогда исполнял приказы новоиспеченного правительства и ухитрился пережить последнее столетие - остались единицы. А слишком многие в Сейтокане все еще хотят показательно наказать виновных в том геноциде, добраться до кого-то, хоть косвенно причастного к тем событиям. Они не упустят свой шанс вцепиться в тебя, Гин. К тому же, насколько я знаю, ты тогда отнюдь не просто с краю постоял.  
Гин хмуро кивает. Да, за события столетней давности ему есть, что предъявить, и не мало. И - нет, использовать дедушку Киры вообще нельзя. Еще не хватало, чтобы Кира пытался защищать Гина против обвинения в убийстве своих же родителей.  
\- Другие варианты у меня есть? - мрачно интересуется Гин.  
\- Сейтокан - это все-таки хоть какой-то шанс, - разводит руками Иль. - Урахара - тот еще хитрец. И если удастся с ним договориться, то он может найти какой-нибудь компромиссный вариант. Дешево ты не отделаешься, но выжить, возможно, и получится. А на земле ты жив, лишь пока Мурамаса не знает, что вы убили его жука. До утра. Сутки - максимум.  
\- А ты... можешь что-нибудь сделать? - с едва заметной запинкой спрашивает Гин.  
\- В Сейтокане? - Иль кривит губы в грустной усмешке. - Как только они узнают о делах Старка с Мурамасой, меня обвинят в предательстве. А по таким делам приговор выносится даже без суда. За тобой они хоть на земле гонятся не будут. А я - сейтоканец, за мной сразу пошлют спецотряд, как и за Старком.  
\- То есть, как только мы попытаемся договориться с Урахарой, и я расскажу об ожучивании, тем самым я спущу собак на тебя, Иль? - уточняет Гин.  
\- Я заслужил, - еще одна безрадостная улыбка. - И у меня с самого начала было совершено без вариантов. Я же говорил тебе.  
\- А ты не сам думал поторговаться с Урахарой или кто там еще решает такие вопросы в Сейтокане? Ты ведь много знаешь. Гораздо больше меня. Тебе есть, что им предложить.  
\- Я не предам Старка, - Иль отводит взгляд.  
\- Иль! - укоризненно восклицает Гин. Да сколько ж можно то?!  
Сейчас бы взять за шкирку этого упрямца, притянуть к себе, заставить смотреть в глаза... Но руки заняты Кирой.  
\- Гин, решайся. Или вы с Кирой уходите в Сейтокан, или… - Иль замолкает, явно сам пораженный дерзостью собственной мысли.  
\- Или?  
\- Да, нет, не выйдет... Хотя...  
\- Иль!  
\- Или можно попытаться прикинуться жуком и обмануть Мурамасу, - выдыхает Иль. - В смысле, сделать вид, что жук тебя таки поглотил.  
\- А это возможно?  
\- Технически - вполне. Но на деле... Ичиносэ - так звали убитого жука - был…  
\- Так ты видел?! - перебивает его Гин. - Ты был здесь?! Видел, что я… меня…  
Иль опускает взгляд, и в голосе снова звучит чувство вины.  
\- Я… я не думал, что процесс возможно обратить на той стадии, куда он уже зашел. Прости. Я…  
\- Забудь, - выдыхает Гин. - Не сейчас.  
Иль деревянно кивает и продолжает.  
\- Но Ичиносэ - один из ближайших к Мурамасе. Он все или почти все знает о его планах и Старке. Ты не сможешь убедительно изобразить Ичиносэ, не владея информацией… - у Иля перехватывает дыхание, и он резко замолкает, глядя на Гина беспомощными, расширившимися глазами и закусив губу.  
Гин смотрит ему в глаза, неотрывно, почти гипнотизируя. Ну же, Илька, отступать некуда. Или я, или он. Ты и так меня сегодня уже почти предал. Уже поздно давать задний ход, ты уже слишком далеко зашел. Тебе придется выбрать, кого предавать.  
Гин чувствует, что Кира уже давно пришел в себя, но он молчит, кажется, даже старается не дышать, пытаясь сжаться, стать маленьким, незаметным, раствориться в Гине, исчезнуть в нем.  
Кира слишком хорошо понимает, что сейчас любой посторонний звук может пошатнуть хрупкое равновесие, поколебать чары Гинового взгляда, спугнуть Ильфорте. И тогда… От мысли, что если у Гина сейчас не выйдет, ему придется уводить их обоих в Сейтокан и вручать жизнь Гина Урахаре, Кире страшно так, как никогда в жизни еще не было. Ведь Иль прав, в Сейтокане Гина попытаются осудить и казнить, а Кира совершенно не уверен, что сможет это остановить. А потерять Гина вот так - еще хуже, чем то, что было сегодня. Хотя полчаса назад Кире казалось, что хуже быть уже не может.

Пальцы Гина находят руку Иля и сжимают, сильно, уверенно… просяще.  
Иль вздрагивает. И начинает говорить, сбивчиво и поначалу заметно дрожащим голосом, но, как всегда, четко и по сути. Про жуков и жучьих королев, про Мурамасу и его планы захвата мира, про интриги Страка и привычки Ичиносе...  
Иль говорит долго, а когда, наконец, замолкает, то с последними словами из него будто бы уходит все, что делало Ильку - Илькой. Не остается ничего - ни искорки, ни света, даже упрямой ненависти к Айзену вроде бы уже нет. Только пустота.  
Все, можно отпустить, не держать. Гин получил, что хотел, и даже сверх того - выкачал из Ильки гораздо больше, чем тот готов был ему дать. Все, Илька свою функцию выполнил, Илька уже не нужен. Можно отпустить - пусть падает в свою пропасть, на самом краю которой его удалось нечаянно зацепить и удержать на какое-то время.  
А ведь упадет же, думает Гин, глядя в потухающие глаза Иля. Упадет и не встанет. И, как ни крути, его кровь будет на руках Гина. Не то что бы первая, не то что бы последняя… но все-таки.  
Кира. Сейчас он должен быть с Кирой. Остальное неважно. Иль… не важен. Не нужен. Отработанный материал, которому одна дорога - на свалку...  
Гин не может. Просто не может.  
Кира делает робкие попытки вывернуться из его объятий - понимает, что происходит, прекрасно понимает. Хочет уйти. Знает, что сейчас Гин в сотни раз нужнее Илю.  
Но Киру отпускать тоже нельзя. Нет, Гин его не потеряет - в этом он уверен. Но позволить Кире уйти после всего, что сегодня было - слишком несправедливо по отношению к нему. Нет, Киру он отпустить тоже не может.  
А удержать сразу двоих - слишком непосильная задача. Оба сегодня слишком через многое прошли, обоим достаточно резкого слова, чтобы пошатнуться и сбежать. Да к черту слова, даже просто потянуться к одному уже означает оттолкнуть другого. Слишком хрупкое равновесие. Не удержать. Сил не хватит.  
Гина пронзает неожиданная мысль. А ведь может и хватить, если… Главное, начать воплощать быстрее, чем он осознает мысль до конца и успеет испугаться. Гин тянется к Илю, правой рукой обхватывая его за затылок и привлекая к себе, касаясь его плотно сжатых губ своими - сперва легко, затем пробираясь языком внутрь. Левой рукой он хватает Киру за рукав - тот уже выпутался из ослабевших объятий капитана и порывается встать, но нет, Изуру, ты сегодня никуда не пойдешь… пожалуйста.  
Гин притягивает Киру ближе, не разрывая поцелуя с Илем, и ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы видеть лицо Киры перед глазами. Изуру, солнце, ты же меня знаешь, ты чувствуешь, что надо делать, ты поймешь даже не с полуслова - с полужеста…  
Он выдыхает, лишь когда спиной ощущает прижавшегося к нему Киру. Перехватывает уже не за рукав, а за руку, ободрительно сжимает и отпускает - все правильно, Изуру, все правильно.  
Теперь для Иля у него свободны целых две руки, и он немедля этим пользуется - освобождает Иля от одежды, ласкает его, продолжая целовать, слышит, как неровно тот стонет под его чуткими пальцами - и чувствует пальцы Киры, уже стащившие хакама вниз и касающиеся его собственной кожи… а потом и не только пальцы.  
Он чувствует столько всего сразу, что это кружит ему голову. Тело Иля под его руками, выгибающееся в сладкой дрожи. Губы Иля, мягкие, податливые. Упирающийся в живот член Иля, уже возбужденный. Тело Киры за его спиной. Руки Киры на его плечах, то ли его пытается удержать, то ли самому удержаться бы... Кира в нем, весь, целиком, до упора. Двигается, вздрагивает, кончает, изливаясь в него, и выходит - и Гин, не позволяя себе передышки, прогибается, тут же насаживаясь на Иля. Снова движение горячей возбужденной плоти внутри него, но теперь иначе, теперь по-другому - Кира с Илем разные, очень разные, спутать их невозможно…  
Гин понимает, что сознание начинает плыть. Слишком много даже для него. Слишком много ощущений, прикосновений, движений... и слишком мало контроля. Вернее, его фактически нет - какой контроль в такой ситуации? Паника подкрадывается медленно и неотвратимо, ни Гин усилием воли не дает ей ходу. Неважно. Главное, ни один из них теперь не уйдет. А Гин… а у него нет выбора.  
Иль кончает в него, с глухим стоном прижимаясь ближе, обхватывая его руками. Гин оказывается зажат между двух тел. У Киры уже снова стоит. Мальчики, и что дальше? Так и будете по очереди передавать меня друг другу, пока не устанете или не надоест?  
Гин ощущает, как его разворачивают, но не успевает осознать - кто. А может, и одновременно, оба - ребята теперь заодно. С ним или против него, затуманенный мозг уточнять отказывается.  
Теперь он стоит лицом к Кире, а Иль сзади прижимается к нему всем телом. Кира опускается на колени и обхватывает губами его член, и Гин вздрагивает от неожиданности - не ожидал, надо же, хотя и следовало бы. Изуру, его солнце, догадывается обо всем без подсказок, будто настроен с ним на одну волну, и позволяет Гину задавать ритм, отпуская ему видимость - или не только видимость? - того самого контроля, нехватка которого уже сводит судорогой горло.  
Иль целует Гина в затылок, проходится пальцами по спине, прихватывает за бедра и осторожно входит еще раз, подстраиваясь под уже налаженный ритм. Они двигаются в этом ритме все трое, одновременно, и дышавшая в затылок Гину паника обращается оргазмом, таким сильным, что в глазах все меркнет, но ему не нужно видеть, чтобы знать - он сумел. Он удержал.  
Гин лежит между ними, слыша, как Кира сонно сопит ему в затылок, и глядя в прозрачные глаза Иля. «Спасибо» - беззвучно, одними губами шепчет он, разворачивается и утыкается в макушку Киры, помня, что засыпать ему нельзя. У него на сегодня еще поход к Мурамасе под видом жука. Но полчасика просто полежать, кутаясь в ощущение Кирыного тепла как в самое прекрасное одеяло - можно.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте; упоминание Киры, Мурамасы, Старка, Ичиносэ, Айзена, Заэля, Амагай  
> Рейтинг: G

Гин заходит в кабинет и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь спальни. Иль с очень мрачным видом сидит на краю его стола. Ну, что еще не так, мысленно вздыхает Гин, подходит и пристраивается рядом, едва касаясь плечом плеча Иля. Тот отрешенно произносит, не отрывая взгляда от пола:  
\- Гин, я дурак.  
\- В целом и не поспоришь, - хмыкает Гин. - А конкретно по какому поводу такой острый приступ самокритицизма?  
Иль коротко косится на него, и у Гина разом пропадает все желание шутить. В Илькиных глазах снова прозрачная опустошенность и чувство вины - уже привычный тревожный звоночек. В таком состоянии Иль может выкинуть все, что угодно, и лучше заранее готовиться хватать его за руки - как в фигуральном, так и в буквальном смысле.  
\- У ожученных другая структура реяцу. Мурамаса это увидит, - Иль отводит взгляд.  
\- Ничего не выйдет? - Гин не готов так легко отказаться от идеи прикинуться жуком и избежать добровольной сдачи правосудию Сейтокана, которое у него ни малейшего доверия не вызывает. К тому же, что-то в голосе Иля подсказывает Гину, что не все так просто. Если бы Илька понял, что никакого выхода нет, он бы говорил об этом не так, совершенно не так.  
Иль молчит, что еще больше убеждает Гина в справедливости его подозрений.  
\- Иль?  
\- Я не подумал об этом сразу, - Иль виновато опускает голову. - Гин, я тебя уже дважды подвел за последние сутки. Сначала сбежал, увидев в тебе жука, а теперь это… Если бы ты послушался меня и просто так пошел к Мурамасе, он бы тебя с первого взгляда раскусил. И тогда…  
\- Не важно, - перебивает его Гин, он обратил внимание на Илькино «просто так», и ему очень интересно, что кроется за «не просто так». - Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
\- Реяцу можно замаскировать, - Иль едва заметно вздыхает. - Но это слишком рискованно.  
\- Я предпочту пойти на этоn риск.  
Иль поднимает голову и смотрит Гину в глаза, впервые за все время их разговора - прямо, открыто и совершенно безнадежно.  
\- Я не уверен, что ты сейчас сможешь пережить процедуру маскировки. Cамо ожучивание уже достаточно нарушает структуру реяцу, присутствие жука внутри тебя ей тоже на пользу не пошло, и я уже молчу о повреждениях, полученных во время изгнания жука. Что, кстати говоря, считается совершенно невозможным. Я до сих пор не могу понять, как вы это сделали.  
\- Кира, - коротко улыбается Гин.  
Иль кивает. Личное Гиново чудо, он помнит. Но до сих пор не верил.  
\- Но, в любом случае, твоя реяцу слишком ослаблена. Если бы у нас были хотя бы сутки… Но у нас их нет. Может, все-таки лучше Сейтокан?  
\- Ты же сам очень красочно обрисовал, что меня там ждет.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь намного больше, чем когда я это говорил - есть чем торговаться. К тому же я могу еще один козырь подкинуть, - Иль кривит кончик губ в намеке на улыбку - очень безрадостную улыбку.  
\- Что за козырь?  
\- То, о чем ты забыл, о чем пообещал забыть. Вместе с моей тушкой этого будет достаточно.  
Хуже всего, что Иль предлагает это абсолютно спокойно - ровно, совершенно безэмоционально; нет ни надрыва, ни истерики, ни сомнений, ни страха. А ведь когда Иль заставил Гина пообещать забыть, он был в настоящей панике, напуган до полусмерти, а сейчас настолько безразличен и отрешен, что у Гина руки чешутся взять за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть. Вот только что-то Гину подсказывает, что не поможет.  
\- Нет, - Гин качает головой. - В Сейтокан я не пойду.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не собираюсь добираться туда по трупам, и тем более - по твоему.  
\- Но маскировка может полностью разрушить твою реяцу и убить тебя.  
\- Я выбираю ее. В конце концов, это - моя жизнь, и мне решать, как именно ею рисковать.  
\- Как скажешь, Гин, - Иль соглашается так же легко, как минуту назад предложил сдать себя Сейтокану.  
И эта абсолютная покорность начинает всерьез пугать Гина. Такое впечатление, будто от Ильки осталась только оболочка - шкурка от ящерки. Самого Ильки нет, есть идеально послушная кукла, марионетка, которая сделает все, что скажет Гин. И это настолько неправильно, что Гин чувствует себя вампиром, выпившим Ильку до дна, не оставившим ни капли того, что делало Ильку - Илькой.  
Но у Иля всегда есть второе, третье, четвертое... дно. Надо только его найти. Иль как бесконечная капуста - сколько ни разворачивай, всегда будет еще один, более глубокий слой. Гин старательно избегает думать о том, что он уже добрался до самого кочанчика и дальше разворачивать нечего. Он невольно сглатывает при мысли о свежей, приятно зеленой капустке с капельками росы на листьях... нет. Нельзя. О еде вспоминать не время!  
Думай, Ичимару думай. Ведь что-то не стыкуется во всем, что он сегодня услышал. Есть какая-то неправильность, недосказанность... То, как Иль рассказывал об Ичиносе... То, как жук бурно среагировал на образ Иля в Гиновых мыслях...  
\- Только не здесь, - все с тем же вымораживающе спокойным безразличием произносит Иль.  
\- Что? - Гин уже почти поймал уворачивающуюся мысль, и замечание Иля застает его врасплох.  
\- Маскировку реяцу лучше проводить не здесь, - послушно поясняет Иль. - Киру можем разбудить. Или ты хочешь, чтобы он поучился? На будущее? Ведь одним походом к Мурамасе все не ограничится. Ичиносэ должен будет ему регулярно докладывать.  
Гин проглатывает готовый сорваться с губ вопрос, а где собирается быть сам Иль, если так уверен, что потом маскировкой придется заниматься Кире. Ответ слишком очевиден. Нигде. Ксо. Не помогло. А Гин так надеялся... Ну, хоть время выиграл - и то хлеб. Осталось употребить его с пользой - выигранное время-то. А то вдвойне обидно будет.  
А Иль ждет ответа на поставленный вопрос.  
\- Нет, пусть Кира спит, - Гин качает головой. - Куда пойдем?  
\- Не важно. Главное - не на территории отряда.  
Иль спрыгивает со стола - Гин мельком отмечает, что впервые не видит в движениях Ильфорте всегда присущей тому легкости - и делает шаг к Гину. Тонкие руки привычно касаются его плеч, переход в энерго-вид и вспышка кидо-нити, из которой они выходят уже на какой-то незнакомой Гину поляне.  
Гин оглядывается, пытаясь сориентироваться, и активирует кидо-сканер. Они переместились не так уж далеко. До бараков ближайшего отряда не больше километра, до входа в жучиные норы - в пару раз дальше. Нейтральная, мертвая территория. Тут действительно никто не побеспокоит.  
\- Начнем? - спрашивает Иль.  
\- Иль, долго Ичиносе был в тебе?  
Иль ожидаемо вздрагивает и отводит взгляд. Гин очень надеется, что не ошибся, и снова, сам того не желая, не зацепил Ильку за очередную уязвимую точку, которую лучше не трогать. Впрочем, выбора у Гина все равно нет. Опустошенный Иль пугает его больше, чем перспектива еще сильнее ранить Иля.  
\- Почти... полтора... месяца, - глухо, в три выдоха отвечает Иль.  
В первое мгновение Гину кажется, что он ослышался. Полтора месяца? Может, полтора дня? А потом до него доходит, и это осознание словно обухом бьет его по голове. Полтора месяца? Жук?! В Ильке?!!  
Гин пытается себе это представить, но не может. Вернее, как раз может, но такое категорически отказывается представляться. В нем самом жук не пробыл и половины суток, и это было настолько невыносимо... А в Иле жук был... во сколько?.. в сто раз дольше?! Только от одной мысли об этом накатывает такой всеобъемлющий ужас, что становится трудно дышать. И как после такого... как от Ильки вообще что-то могло остаться?!  
\- Мурамаса... проводил эксперимент, - так же прерывисто продолжает Иль. - Он хотел... добиться, чтобы ожученных... невозможно было отличить... от обычных людей.  
Гин мысленно кивает. Правильно, Ильке надо выговориться. Если проговорить вслух даже самые страшные вещи, они уже только от этого становятся чуть менее страшными.  
\- Поэтому они специально старались максимально долго не уничтожать личность носителя... меня то есть.  
\- У них не вышло? Или...? - уточняет Гин разом севшим голосом.  
\- Нет, - качает головой Иль. - Хотя они старались, очень старались. Но на уровне работы с кидо-нитями факт наличия жука в человеке все равно не удается скрыть. Они научились маскироваться от обычных кидошников, но для сейтоканцев разница все равно слишком заметна.  
\- Но я даже на стандартном кидо-скранере видел, что Мурамаса не человек, - возражает Гин.  
\- А он и не в теле человека. В физическом воплощении наиболее сильные высшие жуки могут принимать любую форму. Человеческую Мурамасе сложно удерживать, но надолго она ему и не нужна - он не так уж часто общается с теми, кто не знает, что он жук. А ожученного человека на стандартном кидо-сканере ты бы не рассмотрел, уж поверь мне.  
Гин и так верит - каждому слову. Но услышанное все равно упорно не желает укладываться в голове.  
\- Кстати говоря, ты, скорее всего, и видел, - замечает Иль. - Ведь не один Мурамаса проводил над тобой операцию. А у него вся лаборатория - сплошные ожученные.  
\- Но я же смотрел на них в режиме чтения кидо-нитей! Они были... выглядели, как люди!  
\- На них? Или на Мурамасу? - уточняет Иль. - Это натуральный жук явно бросается в глаза, а чтобы даже в этом режиме рассмотреть ожученных людей - надо точно знать, куда смотреть.  
\- Ксо... - сдавленно чертыхается Гин. - И как ты освободился от жука?  
\- Никак, - грустно улыбается Иль.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Когда Мурамаса понял, что их эксперимент провалился и он не сможет незаметно подсунуть меня-жука Старку, у него не осталось выхода. Старк бы сильно не оценил, если бы его секретарь, отправленный на "дополнительные тренировки", в результате окочурился. Так что пользы от моей смерти Мурамасе не было, только вред.  
\- Так Старк сам... послал тебя к Мурамасе? - Гина передергивает от слишком явной ассоциации со своим собственным излишне близким знакомством с жуком. Айзен-сволочь, ведь лично отвел! Из рук в руки, можно сказать, передал!  
\- Мурамаса - хороший манипулятор. И прекрасно разбирается в человеческой психологии, хотя и жук. Старк знает об ожучивании, знал с самого начала. Но Мурамаса убедил его в том, что это - добровольный симбиоз жука и человека, полезный для обоих. И ожученные прекрасно поддерживают эту иллюзию, при необходимости попеременно изображая личность жука и человека, хотя на самом деле человеческая обычно полностью погибает в течение нескольких дней. Но понять это можно только изнутри, снаружи все выглядит вполне достоверно. Я и сам до того неоднократно общался с ожученными и тоже ничего не заподозрил.  
\- И что, потом тебя просто отпустили? - тихо спрашивает Гин.  
\- Стерли память. Вернее, заблокировали. И отправили обратно - к Старку.  
\- Стерли память? - удивленно переспрашивает Гин. - А откуда ты тогда все это знаешь?  
\- Помнишь, я упоминал об одной штуке с моей памятью, которую мы придумали со Старком, чтобы обойти менто-блок, обязательный для всех покидающих Сейтокан?  
Гин кивает.  
\- Качественный получился анти-блок. Хотя на жучиные технологии стирания памяти он ни разу и не был рассчитан, но все равно сработал. Постепенно, - Иль мрачнеет и продолжает говорить, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то в темноту ночного леса за левым плечом Гина. - Сначала подавленные воспоминания начали просачиваться в снах... в кошмарах. Обрывки памяти, никак не связанные друг с другом куски. Я не понимал, что это и откуда, что вообще со мной происходит. Постепенно эти кошмары стали ежедневными. Я начал бояться ложиться спать. А потом мне стало мерещиться и наяву... Я думал, что схожу с ума. К тому же приходилось скрывать все это от Старка. Свихнувшийся секретарь ему точно был бы не нужен, - Иль горько улыбается.  
Гину настолько не по себе от этого рассказа Ильфорте, настолько невыносимо видеть этот направленный в никуда взгляд, что он не выдерживает и делает шаг, преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние. Он обхватывает Иля, прижимает к себе, ощущает, как тот мелко дрожит. Иль никак не реагирует на объятия. Просто позволяет себя держать - не вырывается, но даже и не пытается обнять в ответ.  
Гину очень хочется сказать, чтобы он заткнулся, замолчал... Но - нельзя. Пока - нельзя. Гин слишком хорошо понимает, что второй раз к этому разговору он Ильку уже не подведет. А оставшаяся недосказанность продолжит грызть его изнутри. Нет, пусть уж лучше говорит.  
\- А потом... я вспомнил... все, - едва слышно выдыхает Иль. - Это... было страшно, но уж точно куда лучше, чем когда меня преследовали обрывки воспоминаний, медленно сводя с ума.  
Гину даже думать не хочется, каково было Ильке до того, если воспоминания о полуторамесячном ожучиваниии показались ему облегчением. Не хочется, но все равно думается. К сожалению, Гин никогда не мог пожаловаться на недостаток воображения.  
\- Что было дальше - ты знаешь, - заканчивает Иль  
И Гин рад слышать в его голосе явное, заметное облегчение - значит, все это было не зря. Но Иль завершает рассказ, и мимолетная радость улетучивается, как первое весеннее тепло от порыва северного ветра.  
\- Я пытался рассказать Старку о том, что узнал. Но он мне не поверил. Потом я хотел найти Заэля, но... тоже не успел.  
Гину страшно. Да, он хотел понять, кто такой Ильфорте Гранц. Хотел расковырять его до самой последней скрытой грани. Узнал? Расковырял? Доволен? Ведь сам задавал вопросы. Вот только ответы оказались сильно не такими, как он ожидал.  
Гин пытается представить, каково это - быть Ильфорте Гранцем: попасть к жукам, потерять память, потерять себя, потерять доверие человека, которому служил всю жизнь, верность которому составляла основу твоего бытия, отправиться искать единственного родного человека во всем мире и - тоже опоздать, застать только его убийц... И да, Гин не может не согласиться: ненависть тут, пожалуй, единственная соломинка, которая может позволить удержаться на плаву, найти повод продолжать жить хотя ради бы мести тем, кто отобрал последнее. У Гина никогда не было проблем насчет честности к самому себе. Будь он на месте Ильки - он бы убил Ичимару Гина, он бы не остановился - еще тогда, в их первую встречу. Как же хорошо, что Илька - не он. Но... Ксо... Слишком многое в поступках Ильки теперь становится на место, обретает иной смысл.  
А сейчас он держит в руках эту почти неживую ящерку и совершенно не представляет, что делать. Боги, а ведь когда он узнал, что Ильке известно об ожучивании, то подумал о нем невесть что. Чуть ли не бывшим соучастником Мурамасы его мысленно назначил. И ведь-таки заставил Ильку предать Старка. Еще и верность Старку у Ильки отобрал, не только брата.  
\- Прости меня, - Гин шепчет Илю в ухо, почти касаясь волос губами.  
Ичимару Гин никогда не извиняется, но правила для того и существуют, чтобы их иногда нарушать.  
\- За что? - Иль чуть отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза. - Я все еще жив только потому, что ты этого хочешь.  
Да, Ичимару, ты заполучил этого мальчика с потрохами. Этим его и убил. Убиваешь прямо сейчас. Будто ему и так было мало ударов судьбы, еще и ты в его жизни случился.  
С вымораживающей ясностью Гин понимает, что должен Ильке что-то дать, раз уж отобрал последнее. Вот только что? Гин прекрасно знает ответ, но он слишком ему не нравится. Но или так, или.. разжать руки и отпустить, позволить ящерке сдохнуть.  
Внутри словно что-то обрывается. Гин берет лицо Ильки в ладони и придвигает к себе, почти вплотную - глаза в глаза, слишком близко.  
\- Иль, я - твой. Полностью. Как ты только захочешь, - дело даже не в словах, а во взгляде - Гин сдается безоговорочно и безоглядно: бери, владей, пользуйся... делай, что угодно - твое, теперь твое.  
И Гин почти ненавидит себя за это, но не может не уточнить:  
\- Правда, еще и Кирин. И я понятия не имею, как у меня получится это совмещать. Но я что-нибудь придумаю. Или... вы придумаете.  
Даже согласиться на предложение Амагая и вполовину не было настолько страшно.  
Гин чуть наклоняется и целует, вернее, провоцирует Иля на поцелуй. Теперь можно закрыть глаза. Но легче от этого не становится. Гин ощущает, как поначалу робкий и неуверенный поцелуй становится властным и... очень-очень собственническим, как безвольно болтавшиеся вдоль тела руки Ильки словно оживают, обхватывают его, прижимают, притягивают поближе - тоже так уверенно и по-хозяйски...  
Гин словно проваливается в бездну. В Ильке сейчас настоящая пропасть пустоты. Хватит ли одного Ичимару Гина, чтобы ее заполнить? Гину начинает казаться, что он потеряется в ней, растворится без остатка.  
Когда Гин уже почти задыхается от ощущения чужой власти над собой, Иль разрывает поцелуй.  
\- Не мой, но спасибо за предложение. Хотя от кусочка Ичимару Гина я бы не отказался, - хмыкает Иль.  
\- Отколупать? - ответно ухмыляется Гин, с трудом удерживаясь на подкашивающихся ногах. Не взял. Можно выдохнуть.  
Иль снова его целует, но уже совершенно иначе - родной, обычный, привычный Илька. И это так хорошо, просто здорово, что Гин совершенно не замечает, как в процессе они оказываются сидящими на траве. Иль прижимается лбом ко лбу Гина, находит рукой его руку, переплетая пальцы.  
\- Спасибо, - едва слышно шепчет он.  
Гин отвечает только рукопожатием. Он пытается справиться с головокружением. Такое чувство, будто он действительно часть себя отдал Илю. И он еще легко отделался. Ничего, это он переживет. Ичимару Гина много, на всех хватит.  
Какое-то время они молча сидят, прижавшись друг к другу. Каждому есть, о чем подумать и с чем справиться.  
\- Гин, маскировка, - напоминает Иль.  
Гин вздыхает. Боги, как же он устал. Еще когда поднимался в ставку Айзена - уже устал. А потом еще столько всего произошло... А ведь это не конец, далеко не конец. Если он переживет маскировку реяцу, то ему предстоит поход к Мурамасе. Этот день хоть когда-нибудь закончится?  
\- У тебя получится? - спрашивает он.  
\- Да. Только сними защиту, полностью.  
И голос Ильфорте звучит абсолютно уверенно, совершенно не так, как час назад в кабинете, когда он убеждал Гина, что ничего хорошего из этого плана не выйдет.  
\- Ты что-то придумал, - скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает Гин.  
Иль кивает.  
\- Не спрашивай. Это снова из того, что лучше сразу забыть, а еще лучше - вообще не знать и не видеть.  
\- Илька, - полушутливо возмущается Гин, - тебя вообще в принципе возможно выпотрошить до последней тайны? Или всегда будешь оставлять хоть что-то про запас?  
\- Можно, - совершенно серьезно соглашается Иль. - Но сейчас для этого сильно не время и не место.  
\- Это ты так считаешь.  
\- А если после того, как ты узнаешь... об этом, ты вообще меня ни видеть, ни знать не захочешь? Очень это будет вовремя? Учитывая, что тебе сейчас нужна моя помощь с Мурамасой?  
\- Ну так наоборот, воспользовался бы шансом, что сейчас я тебя все равно не пошлю, а потом уже как-нибудь привыкну, - хмыкает Гин.  
\- Нет, - Иль качает головой. - А если-таки пошлешь, несмотря ни на что?  
\- Я не сделаю этого, - твердо возражает Гин. - По крайней мере, не из-за того, что ты умеешь что-то, чего не должен.  
\- Вот и проверим... когда-нибудь. Гин, щиты, - напоминает Ильфорте.  
Преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление - как же он не любит оставаться без привычной кидо-защиты - Гин выполняет требуемое. Иль тянется к нему, берет руку Гина в свою, закатывает рукав косоде и едва касается двумя пальцами нежной кожи чуть выше запястья. Гин ощущает легкий укол кидо и с интересом сморит на место воздействия. Что это было? Вернее, и осталось. Такое ощущение, что под кожу загнали очень тонкую, немного жгущуюся колючую занозу.  
\- Точечное соединение реяцу и физического тела, - поясняет Иль.  
Ага, понятно. Вернее, ничего не понятно.  
\- Нужно очень много таких точек. По всему телу.  
Ой. Скорее даже, ой-ой-ой! Одна заноза - это ерунда. И десяток - тоже ерунда. Да и сотня пожалуй... терпимо. Но сколько их понадобится Илю? Тысяча? Две?  
\- Чем их больше, тем проще тебе потом будет управлять телом, - отвечает Иль на невысказанный вопрос. - Несколько тысяч - минимум. В идеале было бы лучше ближе к десяти, но столько мы в любом случае не успеем - до рассвета всего пару часов, а Ичиносэ обещал прийти с докладом ночью.  
\- Потом? - уточняет Гин. Об ожидающих его тысячах уколов он старательно не думает.  
\- Потом, после завершения маскировки, - уклончиво отвечает Иль. - Когда ты будешь изображать жука, управляя свои телом, как чужим.  
В кои-то веки Гин не настаивает на исчерпывающем ответе. Он не уверен, что ему заранее хочется знать все тонкости процесса маскировки реяцу. Да и продолживший свое иглоукалывание Иль здорово отвлекает от дальнейших расспросов.  
Спустя час Гин ощущает себя ежиком, нашпигованным собственными иголками. И это очень неприятное чувство. Каждое движение... нет, боль тоже приносит, но она-то вполне терпима, а вот мерзкое ощущение прибитости к самому себе вытерпеть гораздо сложнее.  
\- Закрой глаза и отключи кидо-сканер, - командует Илька, закончив работать с невидимыми, но более чем заметными для Гина иголками.  
И не передать, насколько Гину не нравятся подобные предложения.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просит Иль, и Гин неохотно уступает.  
Но, чтобы ощутить окутывающую его реяцу, Гину никакой кидо-сканер не нужен. Что особо странно, реяцу Иля окружает его равномерно со всех сторон. Гин совершенно не чувствует ее источника, то есть Ильки. И это как-то неправильно. Но додумать эту мысль до конца он не успевает.  
Мощнейший рывок собственной реяцу буквально выворачивает его наизнанку. В первую секунду Гину кажется, что его словно взорвали изнутри. И нет, такого он сейчас точно не выдержит, разлетится на миллионы осколков - собирать нечего будет. А потом Гин понимает, что раз он об этом может думать, то уже де факто - не разлетелся ведь, не рассыпался. Это как? Гин уверен, ему не показалось - и рывок был, и реяцу-взрыв был, но еще был и плотный удерживающий кокон... из Ильки. Но как такое вообще возможно? Гин резко распахивает глаза.  
Иль валяется в паре метров от него - в странно вывернутой позе и уткнувшись лицом в траву. Гин пытается подняться на ноги и осознает, что совершенно не ощущает собственного тела, только "приколотые" точки. Ай! А падать все равно больно. Но зато он сориентировался в этой новой системе управления своими конечностями как каким-то диковинным внешним устройством и успел хотя бы подставить руки.  
\- Иль? - голос тоже почти не слушается, каждое слово дается с трудом и звучит словно сказанное кем-то чужим.  
\- Я в порядке, - Иль слабо машет рукой и с едва слышным стоном переворачивается на спину.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Ну, я жив, - Иль пожимает плечами, - остальное неважно. Ты сам-то как? Идти сможешь?  
\- Справлюсь.  
\- И да, Гин, постарайся не задерживаться у Мурамасы. Точечное соединение реяцу с телом никуда не денется - пока его не убрать. А вот вырубившеся после энерго-удара нормальное управление постепенно начнет возвращаться. И лучше бы ты к этому времени уже вернулся в отряд.  
\- Я постараюсь, Иль.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте; упоминание Старка, Ичиносэ, Юхи  
> Рейтинг: G

Тело ощущается непривычно чужим; Гин думает, что никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько посторонним в своем собственном теле. Каждое движение требует усилия мысли; более того, каждое отдельное движение требует каждого отдельного усилия каждой отдельной мысли, и это, черт побери, просто сводит с ума! В ногах он уже не путается. Ну, почти - не упал, и то ладно, а шатания из стороны в сторону можно списать на... ох, да на что угодно, в конце концов, да и кому вообще какая разница, отчего у Ичимару Гина заплетаются ноги в четыре с лишним утра?!  
И вообще, у него сейчас есть проблемы поважнее, чем неуверенная походка. Она-то как раз вполне прекрасно вписывается в жучиную легенду. А вот, что делать с голосом? Хотя, стоп: зачем что-то делать? Логично: у жука Ичиносэ в теле Ичимару Гина и должен быть голос Ичимару Гина. Но вот мимика, интонации, типовые выражения – с этим сложнее. Интересно, Ичиносэ был сильно разговорчивым типом? Гин перебирает в памяти все, что узнал от Иля - много выжать не удалось, но хоть что-то, хоть крохи информации, хоть какие-то подсказки о том, как прикинуться Ичиносэ. Веди себя как обычно, сказал Иль, и никто ничего не заподозрит. Гин очень надеется, что это сработает.  
Впрочем, пока что все идет неплохо. Даже отлично, можно сказать. Вот только спать хочется неимоверно. Да когда ж уже закончится этот гребаный бесконечный день?!  
Из-за угла очень некстати выруливает случайный офицер; не из Гинова отряда, но капитана Ичимару здесь знают очень многие.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо...  
\- Не сейчас, - бросает Гин не оборачиваясь. Что бы ни было нужно парню, оно потерпит.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо!  
Вот зараза! Нет, с таким "хвостом" к потайному входу в обитель Мурамасы не подобраться. Гин мысленно чертыхается. Подумав, чертыхается и вслух - все равно имиджу не помеха. Но парень не сбегает в ужасе, сверкая пятками; взгляд испуганный, но решительный. Что ж у него там случилось такое?  
\- Там... нужна ваша помощь, тайчо. Срочно.  
На данный момент у Гина совершенно иные приоритеты в "срочности". И это не объяснишь никакими словами. А раз так - прости, безымянный боевой товарищ, этим утречком тебе предстоит немного полежать под кустом.  
Гин очень надеется, что за углом, из-за которого выскочил этот бедняга, сейчас никто не собирается умирать. Все остальное - и впрямь терпит.  
Хорошо, что до ставки Старка совсем недалеко. Вход обнаруживается именно там, где сказал Иль. Место не очень людное, но достаточно приметное, чтобы не вызывать подозрений; как известно, хочешь что-то спрятать - выставь это на всеобщее обозрение, и самые глазастые пройдут мимо, не обратив внимания.  
Гин толкает дверь, подавив желание оглянуться - он здесь по делу, он вправе здесь быть, это ничуть не подозрительно.  
За дверью - лестница, ведущая вниз. Все как и положено, а в самом низу должна быть злодейская лаборатория, где в человеческие тела подсаживают жучьих тварей... так, не думать об этом, просто не думать. Об этом можно будет подумать потом, когда он вернется к Илю. И к Кире. Лучше к Кире, чем к Илю, но об этом тоже лучше пока не думать. Да что ж такое?! Мысли так и норовят свернуть не туда. А пока у него есть задание, которое ему никак, ну совсем никак нельзя провалить из-за путаницы в голове и заплетающихся ног - подумаешь, проблема, и не такое видывали.  
\- Ичиносэ.  
Не вопрос, а утверждение - ну да, Мурамаса ведь его ждет. Его. Ичиносэ - это он, Гин. Ой, не забыть бы.  
Мурамаса вытирает руки тряпкой, оглядывается через плечо, окидывает его цепким взглядом. Гин выжимает из себя улыбку, надеясь, что со стороны это смотрится достаточно неестественно, чтобы сойти за жучиную мимику.  
\- Да, профессор?  
Какой к черту профессор?! Откуда это вылезло? Но Мурамаса рассеянно кивает и возвращается к своим делам, и это значит – первая проверка пройдена. Отлично. Но уходить нельзя, пока не отпустят, а значит - придется изображать из себя преданного ученика и ничему не удивляться. И постараться не вызвать подозрений. Только бы его ни о чем не стали спрашивать.  
\- Все прошло благополучно?  
Гин очень надеется, что репетиция с Ильфорте не прошла даром.  
\- Да, Мурамаса-сан, - отзывается он без запинки. И, не удержавшись, добавляет: - Пришлось повозиться, конечно. Он оказался крепким орешком.  
\- Ну-ну, - бормочет Мурамаса. - И не таких расколупывали... Что Айзен?  
Интересно, что он имеет в виду? Но думать нельзя, нужно отвечать, и быстро.  
\- Ничего не заподозрил, Мурамаса-сан. Все идет по плану.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я еще не закончил выкачку воспоминаний, он… - как бы себя назвать? Уж точно не по имени, - человек сопротивляется. И я пока не готов ответить на ваши вопросы.  
\- Вот как? – Мурамаса хмыкает, но не выглядит ни слишком удивленным, ни разочарованным. – И как ему это удается?  
Гин не может себе позволить слишком долго раздумывать над ответом, а убедительная ложь не желает придумываться сходу, поэтому приходится сдать Мурамасе свой же антижучиный метод.  
\- На каждый запрос он в ответ загружает меня потоком посторонних воспоминаний. И мне не сразу удается вернуть его в нужное русло.  
\- Ишь, какой упорный, - качает головой Мурамаса, изгибая шею под углом, которого нормальному человеку хватило бы для вывиха. – Я еще во время ожучивания заметил: этот не сдастся, даже когда поймет, что проиграл. Пусть и самому никакой пользы, но повода нагадить нам не упустит. Не проще ли будет последовательно память выкачать?  
\- Почти триста лет? – скептически уточняет Гин, радуясь, что в свое время хоть чуть-чуть успел покопаться в жучиной памяти; подсмотренное тогда сейчас оказывается как нельзя кстати.  
\- Тебе виднее, - соглашается Мурамаса. - Как думаешь, долго провозишься?  
\- Несколько дней, - Гин вспоминает сроки, о которых думал жук в его голове. – Но это если меня не будут отвлекать. А если придется активно изображать Ичимару-тайчо, выполняя его обязанности… даже не знаю, насколько это может затянуться.  
Мурамаса разочарованно вздыхает.  
\- Жаль. Но, увы, тут я помочь тебе ничем не могу. Айзен – не Старк, его я никак не уговорю временно исключить из боевых операций одного из тайчо. Придется тебе выкручиваться самому.  
Ага, значит, в армии Старка еще есть ожученные - как минимум среди старших офицеров. Аканна. Как же это нехорошо.  
\- Справлюсь, Мурамаса-сан.  
\- Я и не сомневаюсь. Ты всегда справляешься, Ичиносэ.  
Гин отвешивает вежливый поклон, надеясь, что и для жуков это вполне понятный и приемлемый жест.  
\- Я могу идти, Мурамаса-сан?  
Мурамаса задумывается, а Гин затаив дыхание ждет ответа. Похоже, пока ему везет, или, что вероятнее, жукам просто в голову не приходит подозревать в нем человека, маскирующегося под жука в собственном же теле. Но достаточно одного серьезного прокола, и…  
Мурамаса уже готов кивнуть, когда в лаборатории совершенно внезапно появляется огромный жук, материализуясь прямо из воздуха. Вернее, выходя из кидо-нити. Гин едва сдерживает руку, рефлекторно потянувшуюся к рукояти катаны. Подумаешь, жук. Все они тут жуки. Только прикидываются людьми, а этот даже не утруждается.  
Мурамаса оборачивается к гостю и досадливо морщится.  
\- Юха, ну сколько раз тебе говорить! Не смей появляться в лаборатории в истинном облике!  
Жук издает недовольный скрипяще-скрежещущий звук, исчезает и спустя пару мгновений появляется уже в виде изящного молодого блондина с тонкими чертами лица.  
\- Мои извинения, прима-шевалье, - жук вежливо кланяется, а Гин отмечает для себя, что, похоже, в человеческой маскировке жуки отдают предпочтение человеческой системе жестов. – Но право, тут же все свои.  
\- Это территория вражеской армии! – Мурамаса не на шутку раздражен. - В любой момент кто угодно может зайти: посыльный, офицер связи, заблудившийся рядовой, излишне любопытный тайчо. А тут – ты в истинном облике. Ну сколько можно тебя учить?!  
\- Трупом больше, трупом меньше, - Юха пренебрежительно пожимает плечами.  
\- Юха Бах! – окрик Мурамасы звучит как пощечина.  
\- Простите, прима-шевалье, больше не повторится, - Юха снова излишне вежливо кланяется, и, похоже, в это обещание не верит не только Гин.  
Юха поворачивается к Гину и на секунду настороженно прищуривается:  
\- Ичиносэ? Миленькое тельце. И снова новое. Меняешь их каждый сезон, да?  
Гин неопределенно хмыкает, но Мурамаса не дает Юхе продолжить.  
\- Зачем явился?  
\- Донесение от Исанэ-хэйкэ. План с мини-чистильщиками провалился, как вы и предсказывали. Сегодня было собрание королев. Нанао-хэйкэ пришлось признать свое поражение. Эти двуногие твари расковыряли нескольких бренниаков, вычислили сеть управляющих мини-чистильщиками и всех уничтожили. Хорошо хоть этих жуков создали в лабораториях шевалье Улькиорры – у его творений всегда прекрасно со страховочным самоуничтожением. А будь это разработка Гриммджо, мы сами бы сейчас отбивались от потерявших управление и обезумевших мини-чистильщиков.  
\- Только ресурсы зря потратили, - ворчит Мурамаса. – Лучше бы на мой проект отдали. А кто уничтожил бренниаков? Местные или снова сейтоканцы вмешались?  
\- Эта армия? – Юха пренебрежительно фыркает. – Да она до уровня бренниаков уже сто лет как не спускалась. Наверняка сейтоканцы.  
\- Не повторяй ошибку многих. Не недооценивай человечество. Они сейчас возрождают старые традиции. Если будем попустительствовать, скоро по самым нижним галереям будут разгуливать.  
\- Вам виднее, прима-шевалье. Вы же среди людей живете, - с едва заметной иронией отвечает Юха.  
Гин пытается осознать услышанное. Да, логично, что у жуков есть самоназвания. Было бы странно, пользуйся они терминами, придуманными людьми. «Мини-чистильщики» - видимо, жуки-пираньи. То-то в обоих ставках так удивлялись, что они исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились. «Бренниаки» - скорее всего, жуко-мозки. А «шевалье», вероятно, жуки-офицеры.  
\- И что королевы на совете? – продолжает допытываться Мурамаса, игнорируя намеренную подколку своего подчиненного.  
\- Да как всегда. Рангик-хэйкэ обвиняла старшую королеву в провале своего плана. А Нанао-хэйкэ критиковала политику нынешней верховной.  
\- У тебя все? Или есть что-то еще?  
Юха качает головой и Мурамаса резко бросает:  
\- Свободен.  
Юха тут же исчезает, уходя в кидо-нить.  
\- Вот же… сволочь! Личинка засланная! Прихвостень Нанао! – Мурамаса злобно смотрит на место, с которого только что исчез Юха, и сжимает кулаки. - Эти королевы вот где у меня будут! Да я из них гарем себе сделаю! Всем покажу! Ичиносэ, хочешь, тебе Нэму-химе подарю?  
Гин чуть не давится воздухом от такого предложения:  
\- Вы слишком добры ко мне, Мурамаса-сан.  
\- Ладно, иди уже, - машет рукой Мурамаса, - завтра подробнее поговорим. Не стоит тебе тут задерживаться и вызывать лишние подозрения.  
\- Слушаюсь, шевалье.  
Мурамаса кивает и возвращается к прерванной работе.

Ступеньки шатаются и покачиваются, так и норовя уйти из-под ног. Гин пытается сфокусировать взгляд, но получается не очень. Хорошо еще, что ощущение собственного тела начало возвращаться только перед самым выходом от Мурамасы. Гин едва приловчился управлять движениями через сделанные Илькой точечные соединения, когда к нему вернулась способность двигаться естественным путем - и это было бы безусловно прекрасно, если бы можно было как-то отключить маскировку под жука. А так, осознание приходящего в себя после кидо-удара тела только мешает, отвлекает и еще больше запутывает.  
Да и выспаться бы, или хотя бы прикорнуть на часок-другой было бы просто замечательно. Сколько он уже на ногах? Гин пытается вспомнить, и уже то, что сразу не получается - очень дурной знак. Какой сегодня день? И вообще, день, ли? Впереди в щели под дверью просачивается свет, значит, уже рассвело. Утро. Точно, он ведь должен вернуться в отряд до утреннего построения. Только потому ему и удалось так быстро улизнуть от Мурамасы. А в последний раз он спал... и да, думать об этом гораздо интереснее, а главное, полезнее, чем считать ступеньки, оставшиеся до выхода - да всего лишь сутки, как он на ногах, ерунда, право. Особенно для кидошника его уровня. Он может и втрое больше продержаться, не теряя концентрации. Правда, вряд ли можно считать штатной ситуацию ожучивания, разжучивания и маскировки под жука. Гин спотыкается и мысленно, и физически, чуть не слетая с верхней ступеньки, но чудом удерживается на ногах, намертво вцепившись в дверную ручку.  
Наконец-то выход. Солнечный свет резко и больно бьет по глазам. Гин зажмуривается. Осесть бы прямо тут, прислониться к стене, хоть на минутку расслабиться, перестать сражаться с собственным телом, не заснуть, но хоть задремать, совсем чуть-чуть… Нельзя! Одергивает себя Гин, заставляя сделать шаг, а потом еще один, и еще.  
Знать бы, как отменить то, что наморочил с его реяцу Ильфорте. Но иголочки чужой энергии не желают рассасываться, и с каждой минутой это становится все невыносимее. Гин с трудом отлепляется от стенки – еще не хватало потерять сознание на территории хоть и дружественной, но все же чужой армии Старка. Надо если не до отряда, то хоть до границ территории родной армии дотянуть. А там уж… как-нибудь. Валяющийся под забором тайчо - зрелище, конечно, неприятное и крайне неуставное, но – вытерпят, куда денутся, поднимут и в отряд доставят. Вот только еще бы добраться… да хотя бы до того самого забора. Да и недалеко тут - несколько минут в шунпо. Но только шунпо он сейчас никак из своего организма не выдавит, и так еле ноги удается переставлять. Гин снова спотыкается, и снова не падает, уцепившись за удачно подвернувшуюся под руку стену барака. Повезло. Ну, еще десяток шагов, организм, ну пожалуйста… Хоть бы Изуру или Илька догадались встретить. Но только Кире нельзя, они же сейчас с ним официально враги. Слишком велик риск, что их могут увидеть вместе. А Ильке в армии Старка никак нельзя показываться, слишком многие его тут знают и все еще ищут. Значит, как всегда, придется самому ползти. Пока не упадет. А ведь он такой… ползучий. Гин ухмыляется сквозь сжатые зубы. Не дождетесь. Не упадет.  
Вот и забор. План-минимум выполнен. Но валяться под забором неожиданно как-то совершенно не хочется. Да и до отряда осталось… рукой подать. Может, дотянет? Из-за поворота раздаются приближающиеся шаги. Ксо. Вот некстати. А он уже поверил, что получится попасть в отряд незамеченным. Можно было бы свернуть в ближайший переулок и уйти от нежеланной встречи, но ноги слушаются слишком плохо. Гин уже готов встретить грядущий несудьбец одной из своих самых паскудных ухмылок, когда из того же переулка, в котором не успевает укрыться он сам, появляется Ильфорте.  
\- Гин?  
Да Гин, Гин, кто ж еще, думает он, пытаясь удержаться в сознании. Иль подскакивает ближе, перехватывает за плечи, разворачивает к себе, хмурится. Там, где проходятся руки Ильки, он тут же убирает кидо-иголки, которые, как Гину кажется, лопаются словно микроскопические мыльные пузырьки. Щекотно, но приятно. И какое же невыносимое облегчение - наконец избавиться от вымотавшей всю душу искусственной, чужеродной связки реяцу и тела.  
Из-за поворота показываются четверо рядовых. Судя по не очень вертикальному положению тел (о навытяжку и говорить не приходится), вечер у них тоже удался на славу. Впрочем, с последними сутками Ичимару-тайчо мало что может сравниться.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо?! - крайний из солдат очень недоверчиво таращится на живописную парочку, словно увидел перед собой восставших мертвецов или еще кого похуже.  
Иль мгновенно вычисляет первую наиболее очевидную, хотя и в корне неверную догадку, посетившую умы рядовых. Конечно, можно тут изумиться. Ни тайчо, ни нынешнего фукутайчо первого отряда никто отродясь в подпитии не видел, а тут оба шатаясь ранним утром возвращаются в отряд.  
\- Из кабака возвращаетесь? Перед самым построением?! И не стыдно вам?! - набрасывается Иль на них; нападение - лучшая защита, да.  
Те бледнеют, скучнеют, отводят взгляды в сторону и спешат ретироваться. Иля грызет нехорошее подозрение, что не накинься он на бедняг с этим вопросом, спустя секунд десять этот же вопрос прилетел бы уже ему самому - пусть не в такой резкой форме, но все-таки вопрос, на который надо было бы ответить. А сейчас он к этому категорически не готов.

Кира вскидывается на скрип двери, и в полсекунды оказывается рядом, принимая с рук на руки совершенно обессиленного Гина – то ли спит, то ли без сознания, на глаз не определить. Иль выглядит серьезным и усталым, под глазами у него залегли круги, и губы снова сжаты в тонкую линию - как всегда, когда винит себя за что-либо. На этот раз ему же не в чем себя винить, думает Кира. Он все сделал правильно. Он помог Гину. Возможно, Кира чего-то не знает, каких-то нюансов ситуации, но – он помог Гину. Сейчас это главное.  
«Спасибо», беззвучно говорит он, дотронувшись пальцами до плеча Ильфорте, и линия губ, кажется, становится еще тоньше, будто бы в попытке удержать взаперти какие-то слова; а потом Иль кивает и слабо улыбается.  
\- Настал твой черед о нем позаботиться.  
И в следующую же секунду пропадает - не забыв, впрочем, прикрыть за собой дверь.  
Кира тоже не задерживается надолго; пару минут спустя он уже ступает на потертый ковер в маленькой съемной квартирке, облюбованной ими для тайных встреч. Здесь их никто никогда не найдет, и это хорошо, это правильно, им нельзя видеться открыто, но Кира втайне мечтает о том, чего не имел никогда – о возможности быть с Гином везде, не стесняясь, не прячась, держать его за руку, целовать, обнимать - просто быть друг с другом и любить друг друга так, чтобы все знали, чтобы знал весь мир, знал и радовался вместе с ним.  
Глупые, глупые мысли. Не думать. Не до пустых мечтаний сейчас, когда все так запутано.  
Кира стоит посреди комнаты, прижимая к себе Гина - надо бы на кровать, но он просто не может сейчас сойти с места, слишком давно он не держал своего капитана в руках – вот так, в обнимку, без тени сопротивления со стороны Ичимару. Слишком давно, слишком мало - и объятий, и нежности, и времени, всегда наспех, всегда настороже, и где там те заотрядные полянки, на которых валяйся – не хочу, до самого вечера, до осторожной бабочки от Шухея - капитан, вы сегодня вернуться в расположение планируете? Барган-сама спрашивал... И смять эту бабочку к чертям в кулаке, и все так же лежать в обнимку, всю ночь, до рассвета, и знать, что не потревожат...  
\- Изуру? – невнятно шепчет Гин ему в шею, обдает кожу горячим выдохом. – Ну нако...  
И отрубается обратно на полуслове.  
Кира бережно перекладывает его на кровать, укрывает пледом, убирает волосы с осунувшегося лица – да, прошли всего лишь сутки, кидошники способны продержаться без сна намного дольше, но слишком много всего навалилось сразу, не было времени толком перевести дух. Гин выдержал эти сутки – и заслужил отдых. А Кира заслужил это время у его кровати. Просто сидеть и смотреть на спящего Ичимару. Большего? Чего еще желать? Большее будет потом, Кира об этом тоже позаботится, но пока что он просто посидит у кровати. И, может быть, немного помечтает.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Шухей, Айзен; упоминание Мурамасы  
> Пэйринги: Шухей/Ильфорте, Гин/Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

\- Аполло-сан? - Айзен недовольно смотрит на вошедшего в его кабинет лейтенанта. - Я вызывал Ичимару, а не вас.  
\- Тайчо нет в расположении.  
\- Что значит нет? А где он?  
\- Понятия не имею, Айзен-сама.  
\- Врешь, - генерал досадливо морщится. - Утром вас видели с Гином, когда вы возвращались из кабака. Совершенно возмутительное поведение для капитана и лейтенанта образцового отряда.  
\- Я в кабаке не был, лишь тайчо поутру забирал, - невозмутимо отвечает Иль. - А что вы вчера такого сделали с Ичимару-тайчо, что он всю ночь напивался до чертиков - вам лучше знать. Я вообще его не узнал, когда он после вашего вызова в отряд вернулся. Словно и не тайчо вовсе.  
Айзен мрачно смотрит на зарвавшегося мальчишку. Стоит, даже взгляда не прячет, да еще и смеет его в чем-то упрекать! Эх, зря он поверил Гину, что тот обломает и приструнит этого желтоглазого нахалюгу. Как был неуправляемо дерзким во времена службы Шухеевым лейтенантом, так и остался. Никому ничего доверить нельзя. Все самому приходится делать.  
\- Где Гин? - коротко и резко повторяет Айзен.  
\- Утром я оставил его в отряде, а сам отправился с командой на миссию. Когда вернулся, тайчо там уже не было, - пожимает плечами Иль. - Я же сказал, что понятия не имею, где сейчас находится Ичимару-сан.  
Ну все, мальчик, ты исчерпал весьма неглубокую чашу терпения своего генерала. Айзен многообещающе улыбается.  
\- Что ж, раз местоположение тайчо нам выяснить не удалось, то придется его заменить вам, Аполло-фукутайчо. Так, кстати, и в уставе записано, что ичи-фукутайчо обязан выполнять все функции своего капитана во время его отсутствия, - Айзен особо подчеркивает "все".  
\- Айзен-сама, я же вам даже не нравлюсь.  
\- Не переживай, найду того, кому нравишься, - Айзен на секунду задумывается. - А позвать-ка ко мне Хисаги-тайчо!  
Ильфорте почти ничем не выдает своей реакции на это заявление, но Айзен внимательно наблюдает за ним - пальцы чуть дрогнули, губы на мгновение сжал и взгляд отвел. Надо же, какой у мальчишки хороший самоконтроль. Или - дурак, в самом деле не боится, а - зря, совершенно зря.  
Пару часов спустя Айзен наконец удовлетворен результатами "воспитательного процесса".  
\- Хисаги, убери это из моего кабинета. Да и вообще, наведи порядок. А то превратил его в какой-то филиал камеры пыток, - Айзен недовольно качает головой и идет к дверям. Присутствовать при уборке он не намерен.  
Проходя мимо, Айзен брезгливо склоняется над тем, в чем сейчас весьма сложно узнать улыбчивого Гинового красавчика-лейтенанта. Не заляпать бы хаори.  
\- Имейте в виду, Аполло-сан, это еще не наказание за вашу дерзость. Оно будет, когда вернется ваш тайчо.  
Впрочем, Айзен не уверен, что Аполло его слышит. Да это и не важно.  
Шухей мрачно косится ему в спину. Ведь сам же приказы отдавал, а теперь умывает руки. На Иля Шухей старается не смотреть.  
Когда дверь за Айзеном закрывается, в зале воцаряется тишина. Илька не шевелится и даже дышит неслышно, еле-еле - но дышит, пока дышит. Шухей громко откашливается, чтобы разбить эту гнетущую тишину, но легче не становится.  
Приказ выполнять надо. Иначе ему тоже прилетит от Айзен-самы за дерзость… так, где у него тут кладовка? А, стоп. Не может быть тут кладовки никакой, это ж зал совещаний!  
Немого потоптавшись на месте, он подходит ближе к Илю и поднимает его хакама, отброшенные в сторону еще в самом начале. Так, для половой тряпки сойдет. Теперь надо найти ванную комнату - где-то здесь должна быть одна, обязательно. А может, и не одна. А может, даже джакузи. Кто знает, как любит принимать душ Айзен-сама… Мне-то уж точно не знать, думает Шухей с ноткой облегчения. Нелегко быть объектом генеральского интереса, и пусть Ичимару этого не показывает, но Шухей и сам догадывается о многом.  
Когда он возвращается в зал, Иль лежит все так же неподвижно, в луже своей крови, и от этого зрелища Шухею не по себе, хотя он за свою жизнь многое успел повидать - и обглоданные жуками тела бойцов, и жертв начальственного гнева, да и самого себя, полуживого, в подземельях отдела дознания - как забыть? Может, все дело в том, что сейчас - это его рук дело. И более того, он даже не знает, чем Иль так прогневал генерала. Генерал приказал - Шухей сделал. Шухей свободен. А Иль…  
Подумав, он заворачивает Ильку в собственное косоде и осторожно перекладывает, устраивая у стенки. Торопливо разбирается с беспорядком - неумело елозит Илькиными хакама по полу, вытирая кровь - поразительно, как в одном человеке может быть столько крови, тем более в этой тощей бледной ящерице…  
Илька сейчас на ящерицу не похож совершенно. Ну, разве что дохлую. Как бы он и в самом деле… не того. Шухей быстро заканчивает уборку, поминутно оглядываясь, потом подхватывает хрупкое тело на руки - через плечо бы перекинуть, чтоб сподручнее, но сойдет и так - и несется в шунпо в отряд Ичимару. Почему не к себе? Об этом Шухей задумывается, уже стоя на пороге капитанского кабинета и привычно нашаривая запасной ключ в узкой щели верхнего левого угла оконной рамы - сам в свое время и вытачивал. Действительно, а почему он не забрал Аполло к себе в отряд? Там быстро бы нашел на кого спихнуть заботу об их бывшем лейтенанте. Да, не подумал, Шухей неуверенно оглядывается, но уже поздно переигрывать. Да и лишних расспросов у себя в отряде не избежать. И, решившись, Шухей заходит со своей ношей в пустой кабинет своего бывшего тайчо.  
Внутри он перекладывает Иля на кровать - тот даже не стонет, ни единым звуком не выдавая, что все еще жив - и торопливо щупает пульс. Матерится, облегченно вздыхает и идет в ванную за антисептиками и бинтами, на ходу прикидывая, не сглупил ли он, не отправив Иля в лазарет. Нет, пожалуй, все правильно. Там будут спрашивать, а Шухей не знает, что и как будет отвечать, кроме «приказ Айзен-самы». Тьфу.  
Он возится с лейтенантом Гина весь остаток дня, забыв о том, что ему самому давно пора к себе в отряд. И даже думает, а не остаться ли на ночь - жизни Иля уже ничто не угрожает, но кто знает, вдруг все-таки возьмет и помрет ночью. Исключительно назло ему, Шухею. Этот может.  
А потом Иль внезапно открывает глаза, пронзительно-желтые, совершенно ясные, как и не был в отключке, думает Шухей, сперва отшатнувшись от неожиданности. Сколько он уже в сознании? Притворялся, что ли? Шухей подходит ближе, наклоняется:  
\- Эй... ты живой еще?  
Дурацкий вопрос. Сейчас Илька более живой, чем за последние полдня. И это мало что с медицинской точки зрения маловероятно (а с учетом Илькиного состояния - и подавно, медик из Шухея фиговый, но такие вещи знает даже он), а еще и настораживает - если организм в таком состоянии резко мобилизует все оставшиеся силы, значит, тому есть веская причина.  
Иль смотрит в потолок, неотрывно, пристально. Нашаривает что-то рукой, перехватывает Шухея за локоть, притягивает, чтоб тот попал в поле зрения.  
\- Где Гин? - одними губами произносит он.  
Шухею много чего есть сказать на такое заявление, очень много. И спросить в ответ. Почему Гин? Почему именно «Гин»? Я знаю его в сто раз дольше, чем ты, и все же тебе он позволяет называть себя Гином. И звать, когда плохо. Когда нужно. А ведь Шухею тоже бывает нужно. Откуда такая вселенская несправедливость?  
Он пытается высвободить локоть, но пальцы Иля - будто стальные.  
\- Ичимару-тайчо еще не возвращался, - бурчит Шухей. - Как пропал с утра, так и не приходил. Так ты живой или нет?  
Иль, будто бы вмиг лишившись всех этих чудом обретенных сил, разжимает хватку, роняет руку на покрывало, на губах - слабая улыбка.  
\- Живой, - шепчет он через силу. - Я не могу быть неживым, мне нужно дождаться Гина…  
\- Зачем? - Шухей искренне недоумевает. Иль с трудом поворачивает к нему голову, будто впервые заметив.  
\- Хисаги?  
\- Хисаги, Хисаги, - ворчит тот. - Уж всяко не Шухей.  
Иль смотрит на него без улыбки, морщит лоб, вспоминая.  
\- Хисаги, - повторяет он, словно окончательно удостоверившись в том, кто перед ним. - Тебе надо уйти.  
Шухей фыркает. Разумеется. Хисаги всегда лишний, Хисаги не нужен. Хисаги мешает. Вали отсюда, Хисаги, я тут Гина жду, а не тебя…  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Иль хмурится.  
\- Уходи, - негромко говорит он. - Пока не пришел Гин. Он… увидит.  
И Шухей внезапно понимает, что увидит Ичимару Гин. И что Ичимару Гин с ним, Шухеем, после этого сделает.  
И даже некому будет дотащить его до отряда.  
Он бездумно кивает, своим мыслям или Ильке - не понять, и торопливо идет к дверям, прикидывая, какова кармическая вероятность того, что Ичимару ждет его на пороге.  
Иль закрывает глаза, запрещая себе засыпать. Просто… просто отдохнуть немного. Скоро придет Гин, и нужно будет помочь ему с маскировкой. Последняя мысль перед тем, как он проваливается в сон - пожалуй, он все-таки не скажет Гину, что это был именно Шухей. А почему не скажет - этого додумать или не успевает, или просто сам не знает ответа.

* * *  
Гин переступает порог, прислушиваясь и хмурясь одновременно. Судя по реяцу, Илька уже тут, и это хорошо - значит, все в силе. Впрочем, отступать все равно некуда.  
Судя все по той же реяцу, Илька немного не в порядке. Мягко говоря.  
Что случилось, пока его не было в отряде?  
Ильфорте спит на его кровати, укрытый одеялом, и даже ухом не ведет, когда Гин, неслышно ступая, подходит ближе. Либо притворяется, и тогда сейчас непременно схлопочет - что за манера дрыхнуть на чужой кровати! - либо и в самом деле слишком крепко спит, и тогда это еще один тревожный знак.  
Гин наклоняется чуть ниже, окидывая цепким взглядом и непривычно бледное лицо, и искусанные губы, и спутанные волосы с засохшей в них кровью, а потом сминает в кулаке край одеяла и рывком его откидывает. И на секунду забывает, как дышать.  
Ильфорте кажется совсем маленьким и хрупким, и еще - очень уязвимым; по всему телу россыпь ссадин и синяков, особенно на плечах и бедрах, порезы, глубокие и не очень, несколько серьезных ожогов… и много бинтов, наложенных старательно, но не очень умело, под которыми скрывается еще черт знает что.  
\- Черт знает что, - бормочет Гин, касаясь пальцами перевязанной груди Ильфорте, и тот вздрагивает от прикосновения - или от голоса? Гин переключается на кидо-сканер, и ему хватает секунды, чтобы охватить всю картину целиком - все сломанные кости, все порванные сухожилия, все, что лечить, кажется, пытались, но явно не преуспели.  
Возмущенный возглас вырывается сам собой. Вот же медики хреновы! Чем так лечить, лучше уж сразу… закопать и песочком присыпать. Руки б таким знатокам поотрывать и посмотреть, как обратно пришивать будут.  
Иль медленно приоткрывает один глаз.  
\- Гин? Уже? - сиплый выдох. - Сейчас… встану.  
\- Лежать, - тон Гина не приемлет возражений. - И никаких резких движений. Я сейчас тобой займусь. Кто?  
Илька с усилием хмурит брови, пытаясь понять, о чем его спрашивают. Гин снимает хаори, бросает на спинку стула и устраивается возле кровати, прикидывая объем работы.  
\- Кто лечил? - коротко поясняет он вопрос. Вопрос «кто калечил» может и подождать... немного.  
\- Шухей, - Иль чуть кривит уголок рта в улыбке. - Не ругай его, Гин. Он правда старался.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - мрачно отзывается Гин, разматывая верхний слой бинтов на одной из повязок. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Паршиво, - честно отвечает Илька, прислушиваясь к себе. - Но лучше, чем до Шухея, однозначно.  
\- А что было до Шухея? - Гин не упускает момента прояснить ситуацию. Очень хочется сгрести Ильку за ворот и вытрясти из него все и сразу, но руки заняты, да и состояние Иля оставляет желать лучшего. Поверхностные раны почти все подлечены, но до внутренних повреждений Шухей, скорее всего, не добрался - целительского опыта не хватило. А судя по тому, как неровно Иль дышит, и по каплям пота, выступающим на висках, внутри у него творится форменный бардак. С чего бы начать?  
\- Мы немного повздорили с Айзеном, - вздыхает Иль, морщась от боли, когда Гин осторожно прощупывает его ребра. - Ничего нового. Он спросил, я ответил, он обиделся...  
\- Как дети малые, - ворчит Гин. - На полдня одних не оставишь. Я уже боюсь идти на доклад к Мурамасе! Вернусь, а тут в руинах все.  
\- То-то Мурамаса будет доволен, - хмыкает Иль, глядя в потолок и пытаясь лежать неподвижно. - Ну уж нет, такого удовольствия я ему не доставлю. Ты помнишь, что я должен еще маскировку реяцу тебе настроить?  
\- Помню-помню, - рассеянно кивает Гин, водя раскрытой ладонью над Илькиной грудью - кидо-сканирование в таком деле вещь незаменимая. - Но сначала надо тебя на ноги поставить. Здесь больно?  
\- Везде больно, - мрачно констатирует Иль. - И здесь особенно... Ай! Гин! Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь?  
\- Не нравится? Могу позвать Шухея. Только уж, уволь, собирать тебя потом по кусочкам будет кто-нибудь другой, не я.  
Илька что-то бурчит в ответ, но замолкает, сосредотачиваясь на дыхании, пока Гин, подкатив рукава хаори, возится с его телом, то и дело поминая вполголоса то Хисаги, то Айзена, то самого Ильфорте. Спустя пару часов пот катится градом с обоих, зато теперь Иль может сесть, не боясь завалиться набок от головокружения - а для работы с реяцу этого вполне достаточно.  
Правда, сидеть ему определенно неприятно - Гину не нужно снова включать сканер, чтобы это понять. Да, тут он явно недолечил. Не то что бы очень критично, но все же.  
\- А ну ложись обратно, - командует он. Илька только хлопает глазами в ответ.  
\- Опять? Зачем? Я в порядке.  
\- Не спорь с доктором, - ехидно отзывается Гин, чуть ли не силой укладывая удивленного Ильку обратно в кровать. - Доктору виднее, в каком порядке должен быть пациент.  
\- Но тебе же на доклад… Эй! Гин... - остаток фразы теряется в подушке, когда Гин ловким движением переворачивает Ильку на живот и пристраивается рядом, снова растирая ладони.  
\- Доклад подождет, - невозмутимо сообщает он. - Наплету ему что-нибудь. Ну, вот хотя бы про бурную личную жизнь Ичимару-тайчо.  
Илька возмущенно косится на него из подушки.  
\- Не знаю, как там Ичимару-тайчо, но Иль-фукутайчо личной жизнью сегодня сыт по горло. Иль-фукутайчо хочет отправить тебя уже восвояси и задрыхнуть спокойно. У Иля-фукутайчо вообще-то… аааах... ты что такое…  
Руки Гина, теплые и мягкие, проходятся по спине Иля, круговыми движениями поглаживая кожу, бережно разминая и растирая; аккуратно обходят ребра и спускаются к пояснице, задерживаясь там еще на пару минут, а потом небрежно и как бы невзначай перебираются ниже, ощупывая, оценивая ситуацию.  
Илька что-то сдавленно мычит в подушку, не понять - снова возмущается или приветствует такое развитие событий? Гин сосредоточенно щурится, гоня реяцу по своим рукам к ладоням, окутывая их тонкой пленкой концентрированной кидо-энергии, подсвечивающей кожу теплым желтым цветом. Касается пальцами отверстия, и Иль снова вздрагивает, сжимается, не поднимая головы от подушки.  
\- Расслабься, - негромко говорит Гин, не убирая пальцев, но и не двигаясь дальше.  
\- Иди ты… к Мурамасе, - обреченно отзывается Иль, и Гин невольно фыркает. - Я бы на тебя посмотрел в такой ситуации… еще и ржешь!  
\- Мне уйти к Мурамасе? - ехидно переспрашивает Гин. Иль неопределенно дергает плечом.  
\- Долечивай, раз уж взялся, - наконец бормочет он, будто бы нехотя, но Гин знает - если бы Иль был против, он бы дал это понять вполне однозначно.  
Он медленно вводит в Иля палец, следя за реакцией, задерживает секунд на пять, а потом плавно ведет обратно. А потом, так же плавно - снова вперед. И снова обратно.  
Илька подозрительно долго молчит, и Гин уже решает, что он и в самом деле уснул, как тот поворачивает голову и бросает на Гина странный взгляд из-под челки.  
\- Это реяцу-массаж? - спрашивает он неожиданно хриплым голосом.  
Гин кивает, не прекращая движений.  
\- Концентрирую ее в пальцах, а потом, эгм… рассеиваю по требующей лечения поверхности. Ну, стандартная методика, только область применения другая. Больно?  
\- Уже нет, - Илька отрицательно мотает головой, и взгляд у него задумчивый-задумчивый. - Реяцу, значит. В пальцах.  
\- Ну, в чем же еще, - рассеянно замечает Гин. И тут внезапно осознает, о чем задумался Илька. И почему косится так хитро-хитро...  
\- Ты в своем уме?  
\- Все мы здесь не в своем уме, и ты, и я, - и улыбается Ильфорте точь-в-точь как Чеширский Кот. Гин возвращает ему улыбку.  
\- Тогда сам напросился.  
Он входит в Иля осторожно, прислушиваясь и к своему телу тоже - ощущения очень непривычные, но... интересные. Более чем. Интересно, они первые до этого додумались?  
Иль мнет в кулаках простыню, извивается под ним, всхлипывает, кусая подушку; Гин сбивается с ритма, замедляется, теряясь в догадках, что происходит с Ильфорте, но тот немедленно подкидывает бедра, настойчиво, просяще - и Гин не может отказать, тем более, что его самого это заводит до цветных пятен в глазах. Они двигаются в едином ритме, вдох-выдох, в такт синхронным пульсациям собственных реяцу, и цветные пятна взрываются фейерверком в ослепительном упоении, когда они оба кончают.  
Какое-то время они лежат друг на друге, приходя в себя и восстанавливая дыхание. А затем Илька очень медленно и внятно изрекает:  
\- Я беру свои слова назад.  
\- Ммм? - в отличие от него, Гин сейчас на что-то более внятное не способен. А ведь Иль никогда не жалеет о сказанном, и не отказывается от своих слов, лениво думает он. Ни разу такого не было. Так что же он…  
Иль глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил к Мурамасе, - притворно-обиженно тянет он, и Гин утыкается носом ему в затылок, едва сдерживая смех. Всю сонливость снимает как рукой.  
\- Ты же совсем недавно так хотел спать! Иль-фукутайчо то, Иль-фукутайчо это...  
Иль-фукутайчо мстительно дергает ногой, пытаясь его пнуть, но на полдороге бессильно роняет ногу, непритворно охнув. Гин, подумав, осторожно скатывается с него на кровать, придвигается ближе, заглядывает в глаза.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Иль недовольно дергает головой, сдувает со лба прядь волос.  
\- Терпимо. И хватит уже вокруг меня прыгать, не хрустальный. Лучше давай... укладывайся. И морально готовься.  
Гин хмыкает, но послушно переворачивается на спину.  
\- Игра в больничку продолжается? - ехидно интересуется он, наблюдая, как Ильфорте перебирается ближе к краю кровати. Тот вскидывает взгляд, внезапно посерьезнев.  
\- Размечтался. Будет больно, Гин.  
\- Как в прошлый раз? Не так уж и больно.  
\- Тогда я большей частью компенсировал ущерб от кидо-взрыва, которым разрушил естественное соединение твоего тела и реяцу. Но теперь, боюсь, у меня это не получится, - в голосе Ильки звучат извиняющиеся нотки.  
\- Ничего, сейчас я и так обойдусь. Приступай.  
Иль протягивает руку, и первая невидимая кидо-иголка вонзается в Гина. Тот едва слышно вздыхает. Знал бы кто, как ему не хочется снова прикидываться жуком в собственном теле. Но он слишком хорошо понимает, что пока это - единственный выход.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Айзен; упоминание Киры, Заэля, Старка, Тоусена, Мурамасы  
> Рейтинг: РG-13

– Иль, нам надо поговорить.  
– Да мы и так, вроде, обычно не молчим, – Ильфорте встает с кровати, потягивается, словно довольный кот, и начинает одеваться.  
– Я серьезно.  
Иль замирает в едва накинутом на плечи косоде и подозрительно косится на Гина.  
– О чем?  
– Так больше не может продолжаться.  
– Что именно? – Ильке категорически не нравится тон Гина, и он бы предпочел спрятаться за шкаф или вообще быстренько сбежать из кабинета тайчо, но от Гина так легко не отделаться.  
– Все это, – Гин делает неопределенный жест рукой. – Я не смогу бесконечно морочить голову Мурамасе, а Старк с помощью Айзена продолжает поставлять ему все новых жертв для ожучивания. Да и ты ухитрился всерьез достать нашего генерала – теперь пока тебя не изведет, не успокоится.  
– Пока мне удается его избегать, только раз попался, – хорохорится тот.  
– Поверь, попадешься и второй, и третий. А мне надоело тебя лечить.  
– Могу и сам обойтись, – огрызается Иль.  
– Хорошо, тебя устраивает ваша ситуация с Айзеном, замечательно. По остальным пунктам возражений нет?  
Иль хмуро молчит, а Гин продолжает:  
– С каждым днем Мурамаса убивает все больше наших офицеров, подменяя их жуками. И он уже почти готов начать крупномасштабное ожучивание. Остались считанные дни.  
– У тебя есть идея?  
– Нет, – злобно огрызается Гин, – просто решил пожаловаться тебе на безнадежность нашего положения.  
– И почему я уверен, что она мне категорически не понравится? – едва слышно бурчит себе под нос Иль.  
– Что ты сказал?  
– Нет, ничего. И что ты предлагаешь?  
– Если рассказать Айзену про жуков, он сможет прекратить это безобразие по крайней мере в рамках своей армии.  
Ильфорте недовольно морщится:  
– Одними жуками тут не обойдешься. Придется слишком многое ему рассказывать.  
Гин кивает и выжидательно смотрит на Ильфорте.  
– Даже если рассказать Айзену… медленно произносит Ильфорте, по нему видно, насколько ему неприятна сама эта мысль, – то Старк останется при своем мнении. В итоге одна человеческая армия пойдет против другой, что будет только на руку Мурамасе.  
Гин снова кивает.  
– Да. Но если созвать общий сбор всех офицеров обоих армий – а Айзен в силах это организовать – и открыто обвинить Старка, предъявив уже ожученных в обоих армиях, то как думаешь, какова будет реакция?  
– Кого? Старка или его офицеров? И кто будет обвинять и предъявлять? Ты?  
– Нет, конечно. Разве мне поверят выходцы из Сейтокана? Вот ты – совсем другое дело.  
– Я вообще-то до сих пор числюсь в розыске.  
– Тем более. Еще убедительнее прозвучит. И ведь ты говорил, что любой сейтоканец может увидеть внедренного жука.  
– Да, если знать, куда или как смотреть. Или если долго и подозрительно вглядываться в чужую ауру в режиме чувствительного кидо-сканера.  
– Вот ты и укажешь им, куда смотреть.  
– Допустим. И что дальше? Даже ели мне поверят и увидят внедренных жуков, думаешь, офицеры Старка способны поднять против него восстание?  
– Я вообще-то больше рассчитываю на реакцию жуков, – ухмыляется Гин. – Если вот так застать их врасплох и попытаться задержать хотя бы наших ожученных, как среагируют?  
Ильфорте задумчиво теребит пояс хакама.  
– Да, это может сработать. Если жуки запаникуют и воспользуются кидо-сетью для побега – это послужит лучшим и абсолютно убедительным доказательством. Особенно, когда так побегут ожученные из вашей армии, которые сами по себе о кидо-нитях даже понятия не имеют. Но что дальше? Подставные офицеры тут же попробуют натравить свои отряды на всех остальных, и все равно начнется междоусобица.  
– В нашей армии мы сможем заранее это пресечь и свести потери к минимуму. Приказом Айзена заменим руководство отрядов с ожученными тайчо и фукутайчо как раз во время проведения общего собрания. А вот с армией Старка придется разбираться на месте. Кстати, как ты считаешь, какой будет его реакция на происходящее?  
– Если предъявить ему меня, обвинить в ожучивании и добиться реакции жуков? – Иль задумчиво замолкает на пару минут. – Думаю, тогда даже Старк засомневается. И тут же помчится к Мурамасе. А вот выйдет ли оттуда живым – не факт. Но если убедится в своей ошибке, то в армию, скорее всего, не вернется. Сбежит с самыми верными соратниками. Особенно, если к тому времени Айзен попытается взять армию гражданских под свой контроль. Ты ведь это задумал?  
Гин кивает, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Ильфорте.  
– Хороший план, может сработать, – резюмирует тот. – Но только почему все завязано на Айзене? Неужели его нельзя кем-то заменить? Да хоть тобой?  
Гин качает головой.  
– Нет, и ты сам прекрасно это понимаешь. Айзен – генерал. Фигура, равная Старку. Обвинения в предательстве должны прозвучать именно от него. Тем более, ненависть Старка ко мне общеизвестна. Если выступлю я – это будет слишком похоже на сведение личных счетов, мне не поверят. Плюс Айзен прекрасный оратор. Его и так уже уважают многие тайчо из гражданских кидошников. Да и на запланированном представлении он гораздо лучше убедит и их, и жуков.  
– Прекрасный план, – кривится Иль. – Не считая одной маленькой детальки. Я не буду помогать Айзену. Никогда! Особенно в деле захвата армии Старка.  
– И-и-иль, – укоризненно тянет Гин.  
– Нет.  
– Иль, ты же умный, ты понимаешь, что иначе – никак.  
– Он приказал убить Заэля, – упрямо возражает Ильфорте.  
– Я помню. Но он нам сейчас нужен. Без его участия у нас ничего не выйдет.  
– Делай что хочешь, – Иль скрещивает руки на груди. – Я тебе мешать не буду. Но и помогать тоже. Ты и сам достаточно знаешь. Справишься.  
Гин хмурится.  
– План и так не стопроцентный и содержит кучу «если», без твоего участия вероятность успеха упадет в несколько раз. Я не хочу так рисковать.  
– Ну, упс, – Иль разводит руками. – Я не буду помогать убийце своего брата.  
– Ильфорте, – Гин пристально смотрит на него, – ты же понимаешь, что речь идет о выживании если не всего человечества, то как минимум кидошников – точно? Если осуществятся замыслы Мурамасы, скоро на земле не останется ни одного неожученного кидошника.  
– Понимаю, – кивает Иль. – А ты понимаешь, что мне предлагаешь? Собственными руками возвести на вершину мира убийцу своего брата? Ведь если мы все это начнем, то убивать Айзена до полной победы над жуками будет равносильно всеобщему самоубийству. Тогда уж проще вообще не начинать.  
– Я предлагаю тебе всего лишь помочь мне попытаться спасти этот мир, – тихо возражает Гин.  
– А в частности, отказаться от мести и собственными руками возвысить убийцу Заэля?!  
– Да что ж ты такой упрямый?! Заэля уже не вернешь. Неужели для тебя месть стоит целого мира?  
– Ты уже задавал мне этот вопрос. И слышал мой ответ.  
– И с тех пор для тебя ничего не изменилось?  
Иль молчит, долго, но упрямо. Гин ждет. Наконец Иль кивает сам себе.  
– Хорошо. Ты говоришь, что месть не важна и убийцу стоит простить ради целого мира. Докажи мне, что это твое настоящее мнение, а не просто красивые слова. Давай я спровоцирую Айзена убить Киру, или даже ты сам подкинешь ему эту мысль – ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, насколько легко подвести его к этому. А после этого я помогаю тебе организовывать спасение мира руками Айзена. Безоговорочно. Во всем.  
Гин бледнеет.  
– Мы ведь будем в совершенно равной ситуации. Айзен убил Заэля. Айзен убьёт Киру. У нас появится общая причина мстить и не прощать. Покажи мне пример, Гин, и я пойду за тобой в любой ад.  
– Иль… – едва слышно посеревшими губами произносит Гин.  
– Так какого черта ты требуешь от меня того, на что никогда бы не пошел сам?! Если бы Айзен убил Киру, ты бы стал ему помогать?! Да? Или все-таки нет? Иди к черту, Гин!!!  
Гин какое-то время молчит, а потом начинает говорить очень медленно, словно ступая по хрупкому тонкому льду, взвешивая не только каждый шаг и каждое слово, а словно каждый вдох и выдох.  
– Ты прав. Во всем. Кроме одного. Заэль уже мертв, а Кира – жив. Ты действительно хочешь поставить меня перед таким выбором: жизнь Киры или шанс спасти мир от Мурамасы?  
– А на что ты толкаешь меня, Гин? – так же тихо спрашивает Ильфорте.  
Оба молчат. Гину очень хочется взять Ильку за шкирку и встряхнуть хорошенько, может, хоть так мозги на место встанут. Но он слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы понимать, что так он точно ничего не добьется. Только для Гина молчание обозначает проигрыш, а он не может позволить себе проиграть.  
– Здесь и сейчас я ничего не могу изменить. Я не могу оживить Заэля – как бы этого ни хотел. А ты – можешь, Иль.  
Иль отводит взгляд, а потом ехидно скалится, но глаза – злющие.  
– Вот только получается, что, как всегда, решать придется за мой счет, да?  
– Да когда это я отказывался платить по счетам? Иль, все, что угодно.  
– Что угодно, говоришь? – щерится Иль с внезапно прорезавшимся злорадным азартом. – Ты уверен?  
– Абсолютно.  
– Тогда… – он на мгновение задумывается. – Под Шухея ляжешь, а, Ичимару-тайчо? Под своего самого верного, самого неизменного лейтенанта?  
– Под Шухея? – Гин ответно скалится, и кажется, что об его ухмылку можно порезаться. – Да хоть сейчас. Ты ж ведь, небось, и предоплату потребуешь?  
– Ну что вы, Ичимару-тайчо, как может лейтенант не доверять своему капитану? Расплата строго по завершении сделки.  
– Когда жуков окончательно победим? – Гин не упускает шанса попытаться соскочить с крючка. Пусть и не верит, что может получиться, но рефлексы не дремлют.  
– Размечтался, – фыркает Илька. – Боюсь, я просто не доживу до этого светлого дня, так что – когда Айзен полностью подчинит себе армию Старка и рассосется начальная неразбериха.  
– Договорились, – кивает Гин; о цене этой победы он подумает позже – когда и если это «позже» наступит.

 

* * *  
– К вам можно, Айзен-сама?  
– Тебе – всегда, Гин, – благостно кивает генерал и тут же расплывается в довольной улыбке. – И лейтенанта своего привел? Молодец, Ичимару, хвалю за прозорливость. Я как раз хотел за вами послать, да все недосуг было. Есть у меня к вам одно дельце...  
– У меня к вам тоже, Айзен-сама, – перебивает его Гин.  
– Правда? – Айзен удивленно смотрит на него. – И что же это за дело?  
– Хочу заново представить вам своего лейтенанта.  
– Да я и так его уже прекрасно знаю. Вдоль и поперек, можно сказать. Или он тебе не говорил?  
Но Гин игнорирует заданный вопрос и демонстративно приглашает Иля вперед.  
– Знакомьтесь, Ильфорте Гранц, бывший секретарь Старка в бегах.  
– О как, – Айзен озадаченно смотрит на Иля. – Уж не тот ли это секретарь, за голову которого Старк готов заплатить очень кругленькую сумму – за живого или мертвого?  
– Тот самый, – кивает Гин.  
– Очень интересно, – медленно произносит Айзен, прикидывая, что вытекает из такой неожиданной информации. – А как же он у меня в армии оказался?  
– За брата пришел мстить, и вас убивать, в частности.  
– Гин, прости, что? – в первое мгновение Айзену кажется, что он ослышался.  
– Помните мальчиков из моего отряда, которых по вашему приказу убивал Тоусен? – вкрадчиво интересуется Ичимару.  
– Твоих любовничков? Конечно, помню. Должен же был кто-то позаботиться о твоем моральном облике, даже если тебе самому на него начхать.  
Гин игнорирует последний выпад и продолжает:  
– Одного из них звали Заэль Гранц. Иль – его старший брат.  
– Мне стоит позвать охрану, Гин? – Айзен хмурится. – Что за дурацкое представление ты тут пытаешься устроить?  
– Никаких представлений, Айзен-сама, – Гин улыбается и успокаивающе поднимает ладони. – Все всерьез. Но у меня к вам один вопрос. Вы знали, что со мной собирается сделать Старк?  
– Гин, ты о чем? – Айзен выглядит искренне удивленным, и Гин склонен ему верить. Явлением истинного Ильфорте Гранца он достаточно выбил генерала из колеи, чтобы рассчитывать хоть на какой-то уровень достоверности демонстрируемых Айзеном эмоций.  
– А что доктор Мурамаса – жук-офицер, знаете? – неожиданно вклинивается Иль.  
– Что-о-о?! – Айзен подскакивает на троне. – Вы издеваетесь надо мной?!  
– То есть, что они хотели подселить в меня жука, ты тоже не знал? – уточняет Гин, хотя и так уже понял ответ.  
Айзен вздрагивает. Гин крайне редко говорит ему «ты». И все разы можно пересчитать на пальцах одной руки. Да и то, еще и незадействованные останутся. И если Гин перешел на «ты», то дело действительно очень серьезно. Даже не вопрос жизни и смерти, а гораздо... глобальнее.  
– Ичимару, скажи, что это дурная шутка. Я даже наказывать тебя за нее не буду.  
Гин качает головой.  
– За эти дни ты еще трех тайчо отправил к Мурамасе. И им не так повезло, как мне. Поздравляю, Айзен, теперь частью твоих отрядов командуют жуки. А скоро, видимо, ты станешь генералом жучиной армии, так и не узнав об этом.  
Айзен резко встает и молча подходит к окну.  
– Откуда ты знаешь про других тайчо, Гин? – не поворачиваясь, глухо спрашивает он.  
– Иль умеет видеть... ожученных. Иль вообще много чего умеет.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что он из Сейтокана. Как и Старк, как и все первое подполье, появившееся из ниоткуда десять лет назад.  
От Айзена не ускользает это «первое».  
– Что, есть и второе? – спрашивает он, все так же стоя спиной к Гину с Илем.  
– Не думаешь же ты, что все жители Сейтокана дружно покинули его, чтобы устроить тут революцию? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Гин.  
– Что такое Сейтокан?  
– А вот с этим уже не ко мне, – хмыкает Гин. – Это – к Илю. Или к Кире, если на то пошло.  
Айзен резко оборачивается.  
– Кира тоже... из Сейтокана?  
Гин кивает.  
– Все выжившие гражданские кидошники пришли оттуда. Ну, кроме молодняка, воспитанного на земле за последнее десятилетие.  
– И давно ты все это знаешь? – как Айзен ни пытается скрывать, но в его голосе звучит боль.  
– Более или менее, – Гин неопределенно взмахивает рукой. – У всех нормальных выходцев из Сейтокана стоит менто-блок, и они не могут свободно трепаться о покинутой родине. А у Иля блока нет. У Старка, кстати, тоже. Но вот он-то как раз ничего не расскажет. По крайней мере – нам. Жукам-то уж точно давно все выболтал.  
Иль едва заметно хмурится на этих словах Гина, но продолжает молчать.  
– Старк работает на жуков? – спрашивает Айзен.  
– Или жуки работают на Старка. Или вообще давно его ожучили...  
– Нет, – тихо перебивает Гина Иль. – В Старке нет жука. Мурамаса не пойдет на это... до самого конца.  
– В любом случае, мы тут имеем очередной мировой кризис, – подытоживает Гин. – И жуки в двух шагах от того, чтобы уничтожить человечество.  
– От меня-то вы чего хотите? – хмуро интересуется Айзен.  
– Ну что вы, Айзен-сама? – картинно всплескивает руками Гин. – Вы же глава пока все еще действующей армии, последняя надежда всего человечества.  
– Издеваешься, Ичимару?  
– Никак нет. Всего лишь предлагаю вам всех спасти. Снова. Правда, в прошлый раз речь шла всего лишь о военных кидошниках, а теперь – о людях вообще. С годами ставки повышаются.  
– А сам-то что не займешься? Или потом корона на уши давить будет?  
– Я бы и рад, но статус немного не тот.  
– Что, генеральских погонов не хватает? – ядовито интересуется Айзен.  
Гин лишь разводит руками.  
– А ведь мог быть на моем месте, – не упускает шанса уязвить его Айзен.  
– Что уж теперь говорить, – отмахивается Гин. – Каждый из нас там, где есть, и этого уже не изменишь и не переиграешь. В армии Старка большинство понятия не имеют о том, чем занимается их генерал. И, если все правильно провернуть, то очень многие окажутся на нашей стороне, когда узнают про темные делишки Старка. Но пойти они могут только за вами, Айзен-сама. Фигура ниже генерала никого из них не устроит.  
– А они так уж нам нужны? Эти гражданские? – кривится Айзен.  
– О, вы даже не представляете, как далеко ушло гражданское кидо за последнее столетие, – ухмыляется Гин. – К тому же как только жуки поймут, что их план раскрыт, они начнут массовую атаку. Даже объединив две армии, нам сложно будет выстоять. А если армия Старка, не зная того, будет сражаться на стороне жуков… То мы сейчас находимся на пороге полного поражения человечества.  
– И много… ожученных в армии Старка?  
– Пока – не очень, – отвечает Иль. – Мурамаса планировал начать с твоей. Но это недолго исправить. Хватит одной ночи, чтобы все капитаны стали жуками.  
Айзен дергается. Гин ухмыляется. О, Айзен-сама, вы даже не представляете себе, какая это головная боль – иметь дело с Ильфорте Гранцем.  
– Тебе никто не давал права обращаться ко мне на «ты»!  
Иль хмыкает, скрещивает руки на груди и опирается спиной на ближайшую стеночку.  
– Айзен-сама, – укоризненно тянет Гин. – Он мне с первого дня тыкает. Но я же терплю.  
– И это – твои личные проблемы, Ичимару.  
– Но без него у нас ничего не выйдет. Вы не умеете ни видеть ожученных, ни ходить по кидо-нитям; не знаете ни Сейтоканских тайн, ни планов Мурамасы. И я, кстати, тоже. Ни вас, ни меня не послушают капитаны Старка – если мы обвиним его в пособничестве жукам. Но все они знают Иля – как бывшее доверенное лицо своего командира. И как сейтоканец сейтоканцам он сможет привести доказательства, а мы – нет. Он нам нужен, Айзен-сама.  
Айзен смотрит на Иля как на мерзкого таракана, посмевшего влезть на генеральский стол. Так бы и прихлопнул, да нельзя. Какая досада.  
– Что ты предлагаешь, Гин? И что ты за это хочешь?  
– Что я предлагаю – в общих чертах я уже изложил, а детали можно будет обсудить и потом. А чего я хочу… Не так уж и многого. Во-первых, в объединенной армии мы с Илем становимся твоими заместителями.  
– Решил и себе урвать кусочек власти? – хмыкает Айзен. – Жалеешь, что в прошлый раз предпочел остаться не удел?  
– Нет, – качает головой Гин. – И это была даже не моя идея. Вы же знаете, я не люблю находиться на заметных местах. А во-вторых, и это уже мое условие – Кира становится моим фукутайчо. И вы, Айзен-сама, не то что пальцем его тронуть, даже посмотреть на него косо никогда не посмеете.  
– Ах, Ичимару-Ичимару, – Айзен улыбается и качает головой. – Все-таки запал ты на этого мальчишку? И на старуху бывает проруха, да Гин?  
– А если ты не согласен на предложение Гина, то я сейчас тебя убью, – совершенно спокойно, не отлипая от стеночки, заявляет Иль.  
– Что?! – Айзен вскидывается и хватается за меч.  
– Айзен-сама, он шутит. Правда, ты ведь шутишь, Ильфорте? – с нажимом переспрашивает Гин.  
Иль хмыкает и исчезает, а спустя мгновение появляется у Айзена за спиной. Катана Иля несется к шее генерала, но тот успевает блокировать удар. И лишь когда мечи сталкиваются, Айзен понимает, что свою Иль так и не вынул свою из ножен.  
– Я всего лишь хотел показать, что не шучу, – Иль холодно смотрит ему в глаза. – И не собираюсь быть вежливым с убийцей моего брата. Я не пытаюсь убить тебя всерьёз лишь потому, что обещал Гину.  
Айзен наносит кидо-удар со второй руки, и заряд должен испепелить наглеца на месте, но Иль исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился. А секунду спустя он уже снова подпирает все ту же стеночку.  
– Айзен-сама, вы же помните? Он нам нужен, – укоризненно напоминает Гин.  
– Какой интересный у тебя лейтенант, Ичимару.  
– А я вам что говорил, – хмыкает Гин.– Мы же сегодня с этого и начали.  
– И это все гражданские умеют так стремительно перемещаться? Или только этот такой особенный?  
– К сожалению, все выходцы из Сейтокана, – разводит руками Гин.  
– Мальчик, если ты думаешь, что сможешь меня убить, – Айзен наконец-то перестает делать вид, что Иля здесь нет, и впервые обращается напрямую к нему, – то должен тебя сильно разочаровать…  
– Кидо-бомба, – перебивает его Иль. – Я уже добрый десяток раз мог бы убить тебя. Но сразу Гин упорно путался у меня под ногами, а потом я пообещал ему этого не делать.  
Гин удивленно выгибает бровь. Илька решил рассказать Айзену о запланированном способе его убийства? Зачем? Словно читая его мысли, Иль оборачивается к нему.  
– Гин, я давно нашел другой вариант. Так что о кидо-бомбе можно уже и не молчать. Все равно я больше не собираюсь ее использовать.  
– Выходит, я должен поблагодарить тебя, Ичимару? Снова? – похоже, только что Айзен сделал для себя еще одно неприятное открытие – не первое и не последнее за этот разговор, но, пожалуй, одно из самых уязвляющих.  
– Не стоит, Айзен-сама. Это ведь мой долг – защищать своего генерала.  
– Гин, ты, главное, не забудь сказать, если передумаешь и мне уже можно будет его убить, – с надеждой уточняет Ильфорте.  
– Ги-ин? – Айзен требовательно смотрит на Ичимару.  
– Он не будет на вас покушаться, Айзен-сама, обещаю. А если попробует, я его убью, даю слово, – с едва заметным вздохом заявляет Гин.  
– При первой же попытке? – уточняет Айзен.  
– Да.  
– Ну, кто тебя за язык тянул? – досадливо интересуется Ильфорте. – Теперь слово ты не нарушишь, а мне что прикажешь делать? Тебя сначала убивать?  
– Попробуй, – злоехидно скалится Гин.  
– Он всегда такой? – Айзен морщится, как от кислого лимона.  
– Что вы, Айзен-сама. Это он еще сдерживается. Вы не слышали, как он мне хамил, пока пытался меня убить.  
– Вот как, и тебя? Тоусена тоже он?  
– А то. Всех причастных к смерти любимого младшего братца.  
– И как ты только его контролируешь?  
– Вы даже не представляете, чего мне это стоит.  
– Ну почему же, очень даже представляю, – тонко улыбается генерал. – А то я тебя не знаю, Ичимару. Снова через постель. Давно под него лег?  
– Айзен-сама, – обиженно вскидывается Гин. – Ну, зачем вы так? Я вашу жизнь спасал, собственной шкурой рисковал…  
– …собственную задницу подставлял, – перебивает и подхватывает Айзен. – Ценю, Гин, ценю.  
– Не хотелось бы отвлекать вас от столь прекрасной грызни, – вклинивается Ильфорте, – но Мурамаса уже готов в любой момент начать полномасштабное ожучивание. И это – отнюдь не единственный козырь в его рукаве.  
– Да, действительно. Гин, вернемся к делам, – соглашается Айзен. – Приглашаю за стол переговоров… союзнички.  
– Нет уж, спасибо, я лучше у стеночки постою.  
– Иль, – Гин укоризненно смотрит на Иля. Мало ему Айзеновых закидонов, так и Илька еще выделывается.  
– С этим я за один стол не сяду. Да, расскажу все, что вам нужно, как и обещал. Но на счет чего-то большего никакого уговора не было.  
– Формалист несчастный, – ворчит Гин.  
– И как ты только вообще его уговорил, – с ноткой уважения интересуется Айзен. – Чем расплачивался?  
– Задницей, как всегда, – ядовито скалится Гин. – Мне же так привычнее всего, правда, Айзен-сама?  
– Не злись, Ичимару. Я же пошутил, – примирительно говорит Айзен.  
– Ну и шуточки у вас, Айзен-сама, – показательно-обиженно ворчит Гин, не переставая улыбаться.  
– И еще одно, Гин. Мне плевать, как, но ты должен заставить этого желтоглазого выскочку обращаться ко мне соответственно. Иначе никакого договора не будет.  
– И что, вам совсем не жалко целое человечество, Айзен-сама?  
– Ничуть, – Айзен демонстративно откидывается на троне и выжидательно смотрит на обоих.  
Гин переводит взгляд с Ильфорте на Айзена и обратно. Да чтоб вас, обоих! Айзен не отступит, а Иль...  
– Как пожелаете... Айзен-сама, – с легким кивком заявляет Ильфорте, и даже язвительности в голосе не так чтобы слишком много. Чуть больше, чем максимально позволяет себе с Айзеном сам Гин.  
Айзен медленно хлопает в ладоши.  
– Браво, Ичимару. Одним взглядом заломать. Высший пилотаж.  
Гин ухмыляется, пряча за улыбкой накатившее облегчение. О том, чего ему может стоить эта Илькина уступка, он подумает позже.

Спустя несколько часов они выходят из ставки Айзена. План спасения мира в первом приближении готов, и выглядит вполне оптимистично. Завтра начнется четвертая революция, и в кои-то веки Гин действительно стоит у самых ее истоков.  
Он останавливается на нижней ступеньке.  
– Иль... – Гин так и не решил, лучше извиниться или поблагодарить, но Иль перебивает его на полуслове.  
– Все нормально. С тобой это было всерьез, в том-то и проблема. А с Айзеном – всего лишь маски. Да, в первой мне было бы удобнее, выгоднее и даже в чем-то безопаснее. Но и «вежливый» вариант вполне подойдет.  
Гин улыбается. Неизменно язвительно, ведь он же – Ичимару Гин, и иначе улыбаться на людях он просто не умеет, не может, совсем. Но Иль поймет. Он уже давно научился разбираться в Гиновых улыбках, как и Кира. Илька увидит, что за одной улыбкой прячется другая, за фальшивой – настоящая.  
– И еще одно, Иль... – Гину не хочется об этом говорить, особенно сейчас, но вопрос слишком важен, а завтра начнется кутерьма, и следующая возможность для разговора может подвернуться слишком поздно.  
– Да? – Иль немного удивленно выгибает бровь.  
– Айзен обычно исполняет свои обещания, но любит их очень вольно трактовать, – издалека начинает Гин. Можно было бы сформулировать коротко: «Защити Киру», но приказом такое не озвучишь, а просить Гин по-прежнему не умеет.  
– Кира? – догадывается Иль.  
Гин со вздохом кивает. Требовать этого от Иля... как минимум нечестно. Но больше Гину не на кого рассчитывать. Кира, конечно, у него очень умный мальчик, но Айзен... это Айзен. А Гин не всегда сможет быть рядом.  
– Теперь Айзен знает идеальный способ меня достать. Хотя он и пообещал, но полностью это его все равно не остановит, а...  
– Гин, – перебивает Иль и серьезно смотрит ему в глаза, – я не подпущу Айзена к Кире. Любой ценой. Сам сдохну, если не будет другого выхода. Или лучше – наплюю на наш договор и все-таки убью Айзена.  
– Айзен нам пока нужен. И я дал слово, Иль.  
Ильфорте печально улыбается.  
– Я помню, Гин, но только это ничего не меняет. Когда или если мы победим Мурамасу, я все равно попытаюсь убить Айзена. Не, волнуйся, не исподтишка. Тебе не придется из-за меня нарушать данное обещание – у тебя будет шанс меня остановить.  
– Ну, утешил. Иль, ты издеваешься? Ты хочешь поставить меня перед выбором, сдержать слово или убить тебя?  
– Извини, но это – уже твои проблемы, Гин, – Ильфорте пожимает плечами. – С этого рубежа я не отступлю.  
– Память твоего брата стоит того, чтобы за это умереть? А ты не думал о том, что он...  
– ...сказал бы что-то типа «забудь и живи»? – скептически хмыкая, подхватывает Иль. – Никогда. Только не Заэль. Он бы скорее заявил – умри со мной. И да, уж поверь мне, если бы сейчас у Заэля была возможность высказаться, то пожелал бы он только одного – смерти всем, причастным к его гибели. Включая тебя, Гин.  
– Но меня-то ты убивать передумал, – резонно замечает Гин.  
– Я – не Заэль. И у меня своя голова на плечах.  
– Вот только пользуешься ею ты как-то очень избирательно.  
– Я уважаю принципы и убеждения своего брата, даже если не разделяю их. Как и твои, кстати, тоже. Да, я не буду даже ради него делать то, что считаю категорически неправильным. Но в остальном... – Иль разводит руками.  
Какое-то время оба молча идут к отрядным бракам. Уже на углу крайнего здания Гин останавливается, ловит идущего впереди Ильфорте за плечо и разворачивает лицом к себе.  
– Иль, я не хочу тебя убивать, но мне придется, если ты попытаешься убить Айзена. Я дал слово.  
– Ничем не могу помочь, – Иль кривит кончик губ в едва заметной ухмылке. – С этим тебе остается разбираться самому. Ну, или надеяться, что я благополучно погибну в этой безумной попытке спасти мир – возможностей-то будет предостаточно. Тогда и тебе не придется выбирать.  
– Иль, ты – зараза.  
– Знаю. Но и ты не лучше.  
Оба ухмыляются. И только что вышедшая из отрядной столовой группа рядовых наблюдает двух скалящихся придурков. Впрочем, рядовые никогда так о тайчо и фукутайчо не подумают. И они даже не подозревает, что эти ухмылки сулят им всем перемены, серьезные и глобальные.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Ильфорте, Шухей, Айзен; упоминание Гина, Старка  
> Пэйринги: Шухей/Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: R

В эту ночь Шухею спится не лучше, чем любому другому солдату их армии, еще вчера - армии военных кидошников, а уже с утра - объединенным военно-гражданским вооруженным кидо-силам. Интересно, их все-таки разобьют на подразделения? Или намешают в каждом отряде и тех, и тех, понадеявшись, что все-таки не передерутся? Сам Шухей никому бить морду не собирается - если первыми на рожон не полезут, во всяком случае. Нечего ему делить с гражданскими, рядовыми солдатами, которым этой ночью совершенно определенно не до сна - после такой-то подлянки от собственного начальства, конечно.  
Есть только один гражданский, с которым он бы хотел выяснить отношения, и он их выяснит - независимо от того, как Кира впишется в эту новую политическую раскладку. Ради Ичимару-тайчо.  
Айзен вызывает его к себе ни свет ни заря, еще до рассвета, едва распустив свое ночное совещание - глаза у него уставшие, а движения чуть замедленные, но в остальном он держится хорошо. Присесть не предлагает, но Шухей и так знает, что для пространных бесед за чаепитием сейчас далеко не самое лучшее время.  
\- Мы с тобой стоим на пороге нового времени, Хисаги-кун, - голос Айзена звучит устало, но торжественно. - И, веришь ли - я рад, что у меня есть на кого положиться.  
Шухей прилагает усилия, чтобы не отвести глаза, и вовсе не из-за смущения - комплимент заслуженный, и смущаться здесь нечему. Он хороший капитан, знает свое дело, верен своему генералу, и генерал совершенно точно может на него положиться. Вот только Шухей все никак не может привыкнуть к похвалам, исходящим от самого Айзен-самы. Это кажется ему несколько... неправильным, и не в субординации дело, в чем-то еще, но нащупать никак не удается, и само присутствие генерала не располагает к таким размышлениям - а в отсутствие генерала Шухею на удивление тяжело вспомнить, что занимало его так во время встречи, хотя на память он не жаловался никогда.  
\- У нас небольшие кадровые перестановки, - говорит Айзен; прямо как в тот раз, когда повысил Шухея до капитана. Повышать Шухея больше некуда, разве что до сотайчо - три ха-ха, он себя ценит, конечно, но и оценивает вполне здраво. Но если не повышение...  
"Лейтенантом" звучит как пощечина. Не столько само по себе, сколько от того, под чье командование.  
\- Айзен-сама!.. - отчаянно.  
\- Хисаги-кун, - голос мягок, но настойчив, будто бы пригибает к земле одним только весом своих слов. - Я был бы весьма признателен, если бы мне дали договорить.  
Шухей сглатывает обиду и все те слова, что просятся наружу, все непонимание и возмущение, и Айзен награждает его кивком.  
\- Благодарю, Хисаги-кун. Как ты, вероятно, уже мог заметить, я не меняю своего отношения к людям без веской на то причины. И тебе не в чем себя винить за это понижение – разве что в том, что в настоящий момент ты, Хисаги-кун, пожалуй, единственный человек, которому я могу доверять.  
Ой, ошеломленно думает Шухей. Ой-ей-ей.  
Что бы это могло значить?  
\- В мировых революциях, Хисаги-кун, не бывает стороны плохой и хорошей, черной или белой. Каждая преследует свои цели, каждая выбирает свои способы, но в конечном итоге это лишь перетасовка нескольких стульев на вершине мира. Меняется ли мир от перемены стульев к лучшему? Зависит от того, с какой стороны стола переговоров ты сидишь; но это дело десятое, впрочем. Мир меняется, и это факт. Ничто не будет, как прежде; Мы пойдем новым, ранее неизведанным путем. И куда это нас заведет, будет зависеть не только от того, кто пойдет впереди, ибо он не видит происходящего за своей спиной, не может знать, что назревает там, незримое, неслышимое; у него нет лишней пары глаз, чтобы следить за ситуацией. И поэтому я хочу, чтобы этой парой глаз стал для меня ты.  
\- Я? – Шухей непонимающе трясет головой. – Но… как же я… что мне...  
\- Ты боишься, Хисаги-кун? Ты думаешь, что не справишься? Не сумеешь прикрыть мне спину?  
\- Я… - окончательно теряется Шухей, но под пристальным взглядом Айзена все-таки собирается с духом и выпаливает: - Я просто не понимаю, от кого...  
\- Подумай сам, Хисаги-кун. Стулья перетасованы. Те, кто теперь сидят с тобой по одну сторону стола – незнакомцы, темные лошадки. Ты их не знаешь; не знаешь, на что они способны, какие цели они преследуют. Ты только знаешь, что вас объединяет один общий враг - но этого недостаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя командой. Ты понимаешь меня, Хисаги-кун? Подозревать кого бы то в чем бы то ни было - бессмысленно, но оставить все как есть, пустить ситуацию по течению, надеясь, что все как-нибудь да образуется - просто глупо. Я хочу знать, рядом с кем я сижу, Хисаги. Рядом с кем я веду мир вперед.  
Надо было сперва смотреть, а потом садиться, думает Шухей и едва успевает прикусить язык.  
\- Должность лейтенанта при Ильфорте-тайчо – это очень ответственная должность, Хисаги-кун. Я думаю, ты прекрасно осознаешь, почему я назначил Ильфорте своим вторым замом – темную лошадку следует держать поближе к свету. Но в нем слишком много всего нераскрытого, чужого; он сам еще слишком чужак для нас, чтобы я мог раскусить его намерения. Я не могу сделать его лейтенантом случайного человека; о нет, мне нужен тот, у кого есть и глаза, и уши, и, самое главное - здравый смысл. Я всегда верил в тебя, Хисаги; не подведи же и на этот раз.  
Если он правильно понял своего генерала, ему предлагается следить за Ильфорте. Шухей не уверен, что думает по этому поводу. Айзен-сама объяснял долго и обстоятельно, но Шухей никогда не считал себя равным ему по уму, а поэтому не питает надежд, что прозрел гениальный замысел начальства, но - с тем, что он все-таки смог уяснить, он согласен. В особенности по поводу Ильфорте. Айзен-сама сказал очень верно насчет "чужака" - в Ильке слишком много всего... странного, неестественного, чужеродного, что сбивает Шухея с толку раз ра разом, день за днем. Что он за человек, этот Ильфорте? Человек ли вообще? Айзен-сама хочет, чтобы Шухей докопался до истины, до самой сердцевины этой загадки, чтобы раз и навсегда определить ее место если не в самом мире, то хотя бы в его, Шухеевской, черно-белой картине. Определить настоящий цвет ящерки под всеми ее бесконечными шкурками.  
Это определенно стоит того, чтобы хотя бы попробовать, решает для себя Шухей.

* * *  
Шухею категорически не хочется идти на утренний доклад к своему новому капитану. Возможно, поэтому он и опаздывает. А когда наконец решается предстать перед Ильфорте-тайчо (Шухею даже мысленно тяжело думать об этой желтоглазой ящерице как о тайчо), то того уже не оказывается в расположении - вместе с ни-фукутайчо повел две дежурные группы на миссию в норы. Шухей давит короткую вспышку чувства вины (а ведь мог не сам пойти, а первого лейтенанта послать - если бы оный лейтенант вовремя явился), замещая его обидой и раздражением - ведь теперь вечером влетит ни за что ни про что. И ведь сам виноват по сути. Еще не успел отрекомендоваться новому начальству, а уже проштрафился. Хотя какое оно новое, начальство это? Илька-то? Ящерка недобитая! Хисаги раздраженно лупит кулаком по стене, и на ней остается весьма заметная вмятина. Первые пару секунд Шухей удивленно таращится на дело рук своих, а потом до него доходит, что вмятина эта - в полуметре от дверей капитанских комнат. Ксо! Да что ж за день такой?! Что не сделает - все наперекосяк выходит.  
Чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя до возвращения капитана, Шухей начинает перебирать документы и знакомиться с личным составом - пока заочно. По распределению в отряд Ильфорте попала часть бывшего Шухеевого отряда, усиленная подкреплением из гражданских кидошников, плюс часть людей Илька привел с собой из отряда Гина, включая второго лейтенанта. За работой время летит незаметно - закончив с бумагами, Хисаги находит себе занятие в отряде - дел и правда невпроворот: разделение на группы не закончено, графика дежурств еще и в помине нет, хозяйственная часть вообще пущена на самотек. Да, и надо бы распорядиться, чтобы поврежденную стену отремонтировали - незачем лишний раз раздражать Ильфорте. Хотя Шухей подозревает, что учитывая все, что между ними было - хоть он полностью капитанский барак разнес бы, его положения это уже не ухудшит, ибо ухудшать уже некуда.  
К вечеру Хисаги спохватывается, что уж слишком загонял рядовых - ведь большинству из них завтра идти на бой с жуками. А день в отряде хоть и выходным не считается, но дается для того, чтобы силы восстановить, а не чтобы экс-тайчо, то есть новый лейтенант, загонял всех до полного изнеможения. Скомандовав долгожданный отбой, Шухей как-то совершенно незаметно и неожиданно для себя оказывается в кабаке. Он не пьет (не хватало еще пьяным явиться на первую встречу с новым тайчо), только мрачно смотрит на давно остывшее саке. Шухей и сам не понимает, зачем пришел сюда. Но ушедшие в норы команды задерживаются, а сидеть в отряде и вздрагивать от каждого шороха - пришли уже, да? - слишком невыносимо.  
Подслушивать он не собирался, но очень сложно игнорировать то, о чем так громко разговаривают у тебя за спиной.  
\- ...да ладно, у меня кузен в первом отряде служит. Так он говорит, что этот Иль... Ильфорте - нормальный офицер, он у них более полугода ни-фукутайчо был. И ничего такого страшного в нем никто не заметил. Ну, немного замкнутый. Зато неплохой боевой командир, лучше многих.  
\- Кто? Ильфорте Гранц? - за спиной Шухея звучит дружный смех в несколько голосов. - Немного замкнутый и хороший командир? Да он же профессиональный убийца-одиночка!  
\- Телохранитель, вообще-то, - вклинивается один из смеявшихся, перебивая своего товарища.  
\- Телохранитель, убийца - один черт, - возражает первый. - Их же по общей программе готовили. Тем более, личный телохранитель Старка. Он же все его тайные операции курировал, а многие сам и осуществлял.  
\- Если тайные, то вы откуда об этом знаете?  
Голос спрашивающего смутно знаком Шухею. Кажется, третий офицер пятого отряда. Вернее, бывший третий офицер бывшего пятого отряда - кто знает в каком отряде и на какой должности он оказался теперь. Значит, за соседним столом сидят бывшие офицеры гражданской армии с бывшими офицерами военной армии и обсуждают свежеиспеченного второго сотайчо новой объединенной армии. Очень интересно. И как удачно он в кабак заглянул. Надо будет еще понаведываться с той же целью. Все-таки "воскрешение" давно пропавшего гражданского кидошника Ильфорте Гранца в качестве военного ичи-фукутайчо Иля Аполло, да еще его такое стремительное возвышение в новой армии хоть и не стало главной новостью дня, но вызвало достаточно пересудов. И хотя напрямую с Шухеем гражданские кидошники вряд ли захотят откровенничать о его тайчо, но вот так, пока еще не все в курсе о новых назначениях, посидеть и послушать чужие разговоры может оказаться весьма полезным.  
\- Дыма без огня не бывает, - возражает один из гражданских. - И шило в мешке не удержишь. Все знали, что Ильфорте обделывает для Старка все его темные делишки, да и сказанное Гранцем - все равно, что генерал лично приказ отдал.  
\- Тем более то, что у него спец-подготовка - это общеизвестный факт, - добавляет другой.  
\- Ой да ладно, - фыркает кто-то из военных кидошников. - Какая там у вас спец-подготовка? Да и когда? Мальчишка он еще. Сколько ему: двадцать, тридцать лет? Тоже мне, нашли страшилку и супер-кидо-специалиста. Дитё неразумное.  
\- А под сотню не хочешь?  
\- Да ладно, меньше. Он у Старка не сразу появился. Не больше семидесяти будет.  
\- Так он еще из подполья? - удивляется военный офицер.  
\- А то!  
\- А на счет нашей спец-подготовки - это вы зря, - ворчит один из гражданских офицеров. - Ваши-то нас сотню лет найти не могли, даже и подозрения не было, где искать, а ты говоришь - подготовка у нас плохая.  
\- Тем более на весь... на все подполье только два таких отряда было, - второй гражданский на секунду запинается, словно вместо "подполье" хотел употребить другое слово, - для спецопераций и личной охраны главных шишек. Они - не чета нам. Их совсем иначе готовили. И совсем для другого.  
\- Так где же эти ваши спец-отряды? Что-то мы никаких таких супер-гражданских отрядов не наблюдали.  
Гражданские дружно отмалчиваются. И неловкость, повисшую в разговоре, Шухей даже спиной ощущает.  
\- Что, заврались, гражда-а-анские? - издевательски тянет все тот же смутно знакомый Шухею офицер.  
\- Да нету их, - неожиданно резко отвечает один из собеседников, как раз сидящий прямо за спиной Шухея. - И не было. Все... там остались. Никто из них за Старком никогда бы пошел. Чхать им на все политические игры и на власть. Для них существовали только приказы и поставленная цель. Из всех них для одного лишь Гранца личная преданность Старку оказалась выше всего этого.  
\- Да ладно, что вы сразу кипятитесь? Нету так нету, - примирительно соглашается спросивший. - Но только я одного не пойму, если этот ваш Гранц был так близок к Старку, как оказалось, что он вдруг в немилость впал? Что его аж в розыск объявляли, и награду за живого или мертвого предлагали?  
\- А этого никто не знает. Или, если полностью верить вчера сказанному на общем собрании, слишком честным оказался - как узнал про делишки Старка с жуками, так и ушел. Но лично я в этом сомневаюсь.  
\- Я тоже, - поддакивает второй кидошник.  
И я, внезапно думает Шухей. Я тоже сомневаюсь. Во всем сомневаюсь, что касается Ильфорте Гранца. И вот поэтому мне и нужно сделать то, чего просит Айзен-сама - разрешить эти сомнения раз и навсегда.  
Разговор за его спиной плавно сворачивает на другие темы; случайно скользнув взглядом по часам, Шухей едва не подскакивает. Как? Настолько поздно?! Ильфорте уже наверняка вернулся в расположение, а лейтенанта снова нет в отряде, лейтенант в кабаке сидит и слушает сплетни про своего капитана. И это очень и очень нехорошо - даже если не думать о всем услышанном. Подумать можно и потом. Как всегда.

* * *  
Шухей открывает дверь капитанского кабинета, даже не удосужившись постучать - не от наглости, а просто на автомате, слишком долго он был хозяином этого кабинета. Ноги подкашиваются, а голова идет кругом, хотя все саке осталось в кабаке - нетронутым. Пьянит другое; Шухей не может подобрать слов, да и не старается, сквозь туман в голове все равно никакие слова не продерутся.  
Ильфорте сидит за столом, сосредоточенно сведя брови, и его рука летает по бумаге, строчка за строчкой; и замирает вместе со скрипом двери.  
Шухей тоже замирает, самым настоящим столбом - ни сдвинуться, ни отвернуться, ни рукой пошевелить. И глаз не отвести. Перед ним - Ильфорте Гранц, великий и ужасный, Тот Самый Ильфорте, и что он, Шухей, забыл у него в кабинете? И о чем, черт побери, вообще думал Айзен-сама, когда поручал ему это задание?! Вспомнить бы, что еще за задание... неважно, все равно все провалено уже до начала, разве можно что-то скрыть, когда на тебя смотрят - так, насквозь, прошивая взглядом до самого затылка, нанизав на него все заблудившиеся в голове мысли… Что он, Шухей, может противопоставить этому взгляду? Как с этим бороться? Что вообще…  
Ильфорте медленно встает, отодвигая стул, и идет прямо на Шухея, и тот уже обреченно думает – все; все кончено, не начавшись, - а потом губы Иля накрывают его рот, а руки забираются под одежду, не хозяйски, а осторожно, будто прося разрешения; о господи, панически думает Шухей, захлебываясь противоречивыми чувствами; на что Иль просит разрешения у него?! Он ведь... он всего лишь лейтенант, он и так по уставу весь в его подчинении, Ильфорте волен делать с ним и с его телом все, что вздумается, и даже более того - с учетом их прошлых встреч Иль имеет полное право отыграться сейчас за все, на полную катушку, в полном своем праве, и Шухей не может этого права не признавать; пусть ему и страшно, но – дело привычное, Ичимару тоже, бывало, срывал на нем злость, иногда за дело, иногда - непонятно за что, но Шухей не задумывался, а просто принимал все как есть; в конце концов, Ичимару капитан, Ичимару в своем праве, как и Иьфорте сейчас... о всемогущие боги, да что же он творит?!  
Ильфорте скользит губами по его телу, опускаясь все ниже, пока не оказывается перед Шухеем на коленях, и только тогда поднимает голову, и в этом взгляде, ясном и твердом, Шухей внезапно столь же ясно и четко читает - "твой".  
Твой. Весь, целиком, от кончиков светлых волос до босых ступней. Забирай и делай что хочешь.  
Я не вправе, хочет сказать ему Шухей, это неправильно, так нельзя, ты же капитан… вы… ты… так не должно быть!  
Но так есть, молча говорит ему Илька. Неважно, почему; просто так есть. И тебе решать, что с этим делать. Что делать со мной.  
Решай, Хисаги.  
И Хисаги решает.  
Он пытается быть нежным, неожиданно для себя самого – немного неуклюже, не совсем удачно, и непривычное чувство кружит голову так, что можно потерять контроль, как прежде, но Шухей не намерен его терять. Ильфорте подается ему навстречу, как всегда, но сейчас все по-другому, и Шухей осознает это, пусть и смутно, пусть и не может пока понять настоящей причины. Что-то изменилось. Что-то очень, очень важное, очень существенное; возможно, что-то ключевое.  
Впрочем, у него еще будет время над этим поразмыслить.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте, Шухей, Урахара; упоминание Заэля, Укитаке, Кайена  
> Рейтинг: R

* * *  
\- Тайчо...  
\- Изуру? Что ты стоишь на пороге, как неродной?  
\- Так приятно снова называть вас "тайчо", - Кира улыбается.  
\- Будто бы ты когда-то переставал, - показательно ворчит Гин, пряча взгляд за усмешкой.  
\- Нет, но вы сами всегда напоминали, что никакой вы мне уже не тайчо.  
\- Но тебя же это никогда не останавливало. По делу зашел или лишний раз "тайчо" сказать?  
Улыбка Киры разом меркнет - словно в комнате выключили маленькое солнышко. Кира вздыхает и отводит взгляд.  
\- По делу, но не совсем. Вернее, не по тому. В смысле, не по нашему, то есть не как ваш лейтенант...  
\- Кира, - в голосе Гина нет укоризны, только легкий упрек. Ну, в самом деле, сколько можно? Давно уже не тот зашуганный неуверенный мальчишка, поступивший рядовым в его отряд несколько армий и революций назад, но иногда на Киру находит - и он начинает все так же тушеваться и путаться в словах - будто по-прежнему боится своего капитана. А Гин совершенно точно знает, что это - не так.  
\- Мне надо доложить Урахаре-сану о последних событиях. Дольше я уже не смогу тянуть.  
Тааак. Значит, сейтоканские дела. А с ними всегда все непросто. Особенно учитывая, что, в отличие от Иля, Кира не может свободно о них говорить. Кстати, может, стоит позвать Иля в качестве переводчика-трактовщика?  
\- И? В чем проблема?  
\- Я не смогу промолчать про эксперименты Мурамасы по внедрению жуков в людей.  
\- А надо? - Гин подозрительно прищуривается.  
\- Нет. Но лучше будет, если об этом расскажу не я.  
\- Почему?  
\- Это слишком ценная информация. И добыл ее не я.  
\- Да какая разница, кто добыл и кто скажет?  
\- Это моя работа - докладывать Урахаре-сану о происходящем тут. И за особо важные сведения мне даже премии не выпишут, - Кира печально хмыкает. - Но вот кто-то со стороны мог бы эту же информацию Урахаре-сану продать. И недешево. Вот я и подумал...  
\- Да, ты прав, - чуть подумав, кивает Гин и не удерживается от подколки: - Но ты стал слишком меркантильным, Изуру.  
Кира даже не возражает, хватает одного возмущенно-обиженного взгляда.  
\- Я понял, что под "продать" ты имел в виду отнюдь не денежное вознаграждение, - успокаивает его Гин. - Надо подумать. Может быть, Ильфорте...  
Кира качает головой.  
\- Не стоит его вмешивать.  
\- Но это не совсем честно, не находишь? Без него бы я вообще ничего не смог узнать.  
\- К Урахаре-сану Ильфорте точно не пойдет. Да и вообще у него в Сейтокане много... своих сложностей. Лучше не смешивать.  
\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы это был я? И поторговался за свое право свободного посещения Сейтокана? А если нам немного повезет, и встреча состоится в самом Сейтокане, я заодно еще и поучусь самостоятельно заходить в кидо-нити?  
Кира с облегчением кивает. Все-таки как же он иногда завидует Ильке. Кира многое бы отдал за возможность так же свободно, без ментоблока говорить с Гином о Сейтокане. Но ему приходится обходиться полунамеками и выразительными взглядами. И надеяться, что капитан поймет. Впрочем, капитан его еще ни разу не подвел - все всегда понимает правильно. А иногда - даже больше, чем хотел сказать Кира.

* * *  
Однако то ли сегодня птица удачи была не на их стороне, то ли Урахара оказался слишком подозрительным, но встречу он назначил на одной бесчисленных полянок в мертвой зоне между жучиными подземельями и ставкой человеческой армии.  
Гин с любопытством рассматривает того, о ком был столь наслышан. Вот уж гражданский кидошник - колированный, можно, сказать. Не чета Старку и компании. Ни военной выправки, ни оружия, да и одет так, словно на минутку во внутренний дворик набрать воды для чая выскочил. Но Гин ни на мгновение не обманывается кажущейся безобидностью своего визави. Гражданский кидошник, переживший все четыре революции, которому минимум сотня с гаком, а максимум неизвестен - такой и с пустыми руками на одном кидо может такого накрутить, что никакая катана не поможет.  
\- Что вы хотите за вашу информацию? - после знакомства и взаимных привествий Урахара сразу переходит к делу. - Кира-кун мне намекнул...  
Гин поднимает ладони, прерывая собеседника на полуслове.  
\- Нет, я хочу не этого.  
\- Да? Тогда чего же?  
\- Все гораздо проще. Я хочу, чтобы вы мне устроили встречу с кем-то из родни Киры Изуру.  
\- Ээээ... - Урахара кажется слегка озадаченным. - Вы не в курсе? Кира - сирота. Вернее, его родня неизвестна. Его нашли...  
\- Я знаю, - снова перебивает Гин. - Но я знаю, кто его родня. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы устроили нам встречу.  
\- Даже так? Вы знаете? - Урахара настолько удивлен, что даже не пытается этого скрыть. - Интересно, откуда?  
\- Старые военные архивы, - уклончиво отвечает Гин. - Вас устраивают мои условия?  
Урахара размышляет несколько секунд.  
\- Я точно знаю, что в вашей просьбе есть какой-то подвох. Но, хоть убейте, не могу понять, какой. Тем более, мне и самому крайне интересно, кем были родители Киры... Хорошо, я согласен.  
Следующие пару часов они говорят исключительно о Мурамасе, а когда Гин наконец заканчивает, то расплаты за полученную информацию Урахара ожидает чуть ли не с большим нетерпением, чем сам доклад.  
Гин называет имена родителей Киры и любуется гаммой сменяющих друг друга чувств на лице собеседника.  
\- Вы умеете производить впечатление, Ичимару-сан, - после паузы произносит Урахара. - Особенно когда вам что-то нужно.  
Пожалуй, Гин не может с ним не согласиться.  
\- Единственный живой родственник - Укитаке Джууширо, продолжает Урахара. - Но вы это, несомненно, знаете. Как и то, что Укитаке-сан никогда не будет встречаться с вами вне пределов Сейтокана. Хороший план по проникновению, Ичимару-сан.  
Гин хищно скалится и показательно невинно разводит руками.  
\- Но это все никак не меняет того факта, что Кира действительно сын погибшего Кайена.  
\- Это надо еще доказать. А любые документы можно подделать. И вы это прекрасно понимаете.  
\- Невозможно подделать ДНК, и вы это понимаете не хуже меня.  
\- А почему Кира-кун сам молчит об этом? Или вы ему не сказали?  
\- Сказал. Но он не хочет раскрывать свое происхождение.  
\- А вам не кажется, что это ему решать? И вы лезете не в свое дело?  
\- А вот это уже - не ваше дело, Урахара-сан, куда, зачем и почему я лезу. У нас был уговор.  
Урахара снова размышляет какое-то время, потом приходит к решению.  
\- Хорошо. Если это правда, и Кира Изуру в самом деле внучатый племянник Укитаке Джууширо, то мое обещание в силе, и я устрою вам встречу. Но если нет - я физически не в силах свести вас с родней Киры, ибо она все еще неизвестна. И Укитаке-сана вы, естественно, не увидите.  
\- Совершенно верно, - кивает Гин.  
\- Но вы же понимаете, чтобы проверить ваши слова, мне понадобится некоторое время.  
\- Но не стоит с этим затягивать.  
\- Не волнуйтесь. Скоро я с вами свяжусь, - Урахара исчезает в вежливом поклоне.  
\- Буду ждать, - Гин кивает пустоте с неприятным ощущением, что, похоже, он все-таки недооценил этого Урахару-сана и что-то упустил. Эх, надо было предварительно поговорить с Илькой - уточнить очередные сейтоканские нюансы, о которых он может даже и не подозревать.

* * *  
Ильфорте встречает Гина в коридоре у зала совещаний - стоит, непринужденно подпирая стенку, и улыбается, будто кот, добравшийся до крынки со сметаной.  
\- Я надеюсь, Ичимару Гин выполняет свои обещания?  
\- Как и Ильфорте Гранц, - невозмутимо отвечает Гин.  
Иль улыбается еще шире.  
\- Тогда жду тебя в шесть в моем кабинете. Мы ждем, точнее, - тут же поправляется он; и ведь нарочно оговорился, хитрюга. Только дай повод побольнее уколоть… впрочем, Гин прекрасно знает, чем заслужил такое отношение, и возмущается - даже в собственных мыслях - только для приличия, для поддержания их общей игры. Ичимару Гин действительно держит свои обещания.  
Кто бы знал, как не хочется ему выполнять вот это, конкретное.  
\- В шесть у тебя, - Гин тоже улыбается так широко, как только может. На двух придурков мы похожи, думается ему внезапно. - Надеюсь, диван у тебя удобный?  
\- Какой диван? - Иль разводит руками в показном недоумении. - Я капитан без году неделя, и все эти кадровые перестановки, увы, не предусматривают времени на обстановку собственного кабинета.  
\- На пол я не согласен, - Гин скрещивает руки на груди в позе оскорбленного достоинства. - Разве что у тебя есть коврик…  
\- Коврик есть, - легко кивает Иль. - Мягкий-мягкий. Тебе понравится. Впрочем, - он насмешливо щурит золотистые глаза, - у тебя все равно нет выбора.  
Гин чуть склоняет голову к плечу, не убирая улыбки.  
\- Значит, в шесть у тебя. Увидимся! - он стремительно разворачивается, махнув полой хаори по стенке, и, уже удаляясь по коридору, вскидывает руку «салютом».  
Иль - зараза, думает он заворачивая за угол и продолжая идти - очень хочется привалиться к стенке и перевести дух, перестать улыбаться хоть на секунду, но нельзя - он еще не отошел на безопасное для таких уступок себе расстояние. Разумеется, Иль в своем праве, но предыдущего пункта это нисколько не отменяет.

* * *  
\- А у меня для тебя сюрприз, Хисаги.  
Шухей настороженно поднимает голову. Когда тайчо обещает сюрприз, самое время идти точить катану и внимательно смотреть по сторонам. И почаще оглядываться, да. Есть шанс, что отделаешься легко - а может, и нет шанса, тайчо свои сюрпризы готовит очень тщательно, творчески к делу подходит, всю душу вкладывает, можно сказать.  
Речь об Ичимару-тайчо, разумеется. Какие сюрпризы может преподнести ему Гранц-тайчо, Шухей еще не знает, но предчувствия у него самые дурные.  
Ильфорте крутится перед зеркалом, разглядывая себя со всех сторон, то и дело поправляя сползающее с плеча хаори, и выражение лица у него самое что ни на есть… предвещающее. Шухей непроизвольно ежится и заставляет себя продолжать писанину. Писанины нынче много, а поскольку новоиспеченный капитан вечно где-то шляется, все бумажки достаются на долю Шухея. И ведь спихнуть теперь не на кого...  
\- Тебе понравится, - уверенно говорит Ильфорте, и Шухей окончательно утверждается в своих предчувствиях.  
\- Мы тут на днях с Ичимару... пари забавлялись. И он мне проспорил, - лукавый взгляд из-под челки. - Угадай, что?  
\- Не знаю, тайчо, - ворчит Шухей, откладывая папку, и тянется за следующей. - Лучше сразу скажите, чего кота за хвост тянуть.  
\- Какой ты скучный, Хисаги. Я начинаю понимать, почему Гин решил от тебя избавиться.  
Шухей мрачнеет еще больше, но молчит, и только яростно стискивает в пальцах кисточку. Кто сказал, что на правду не обижаются?  
\- Так вот, - неторопливо продолжает Ильфорте, - проспорил он мне ночь с лейтенантом.  
Кисточка с жалобным хрустом переламывается надвое.  
Шухей медленно поворачивает голову. Ильфорте косится на него весело и чуть удивленно, расправляя пальцами складки хаори.  
\- Точнее, ночь под лейтенантом, но я смотрю, ты и без уточнения все прекрасно понял.  
Шухей напряженно смотрит на Иля - сквозь Иля, точнее, голову туманит сейчас слишком много всего. Шутит? Не шутит? Нельзя шутить такими вещами… но если правда, значит... значит...  
От одной мысли об этом все тело сводит сладкой судорогой. Неужели! Великий и ужасный Ичимару Гин, его Ичимару-тайчо - его, и только его? В полной его власти? На всю ночь? О, Шухею будет что ему высказать - за все. За старые обиды, за непонимание, невнимание, за белобрысого ублюдка, который испортил все, что у Шухея могло быть с Ичимару, уже одним своим появлением. За то, что Ичимару-тайчо до сих пор его помнит. За самого себя. За то, что тайчо в него не верит - не верит в то, что Шухей может быть сверху, и это вполне нормальное явление, а не плод буйного Шухеева воображения. А еще тайчо не верит, что сам может оказаться снизу, под своим лейтенантом, и Шухея бесит даже не отсутствие такого прецедента, а именно то, что Ичимару не видит его возможным. Ичимару считает, что знает, как должно быть. Ичимару… тайчо. Нет, Шухей безмерно уважает своего капитана, пусть и бывшего - неважно, Ичимару всегда будет его капитаном. Но Шухею есть, что ему сказать.  
И да, сегодня Шухей выскажет ему все это, в кои-то веки. И не только выскажет.  
Боги, он же только-только смирился, только заставил себя поверить, что этого никогда не случится, а эти темные, жаркие сны, преследовавшие его не больше, не меньше - сотню лет! - так и останутся ночными фантазиями под одеялом…  
Небо, кажется, дает ему один шанс.  
И уж на этот-то раз Шухей его не упустит.  
\- Договорились на сегодня в шесть, в моем кабинете, чтоб далеко идти не пришлось... Хисаги? Эй, Хисаги? - доносится откуда-то голос Ильфорте. - Ты как, в норме?  
Шухей с трудом кивает. Иль участливо смотрит на него.  
\- Если не готов, давай перенесем на другой день…  
\- Нет! - и откуда только голос прорезался? - Тайчо... пожалуйста, не надо ничего переносить! Я в порядке! Я готов!  
\- Вижу, вижу, - Иль слегка улыбается. - Тогда увидимся в шесть. Думаю, нет смысла предупреждать, чтоб не опаздывал…  
Шухея уже и след простыл. Убежал выпустить пар? Пусть, пусть. У него еще будет время подготовиться.  
А у Ильфорте - подумать. Над тем, чего, собственно, хочет от сегодняшнего вечера он сам.

* * *  
Ильфорте выходит из кидо-нити аккурат на край письменного стола, куда немедленно и присаживается, смахнув по дороге пару бумажек. Кира встречает его укоризненным вздохом и наклоняется за улетевшими документами.  
\- Ильфорте-тайчо, а если бы я вчера решил передвинуть этот стол? Грохнулись бы на пол, и все эффектное появление насмарку.  
\- Этот стол стоял здесь при мне, будет стоять при тебе, и скорее всех нас переживет, чем сдвинется хоть на дюйм, - Иль небрежно закидывает ногу за ногу. - К тому же, эффектное появление - часть капитанского имиджа. Мотай на ус, вдруг однажды и тебя до капитана повысят?  
\- Зачем? - искренне удивляется Кира. Ильфорте возводит глаза к потолку.  
\- У вас с Хисаги совершенно нет карьерных амбиций. Это Гин на вас так дурно повлиял?  
\- Ичимару-тайчо, - Кира особенно выделяет это обращение, - отличный капитан и руководитель. Будто вы сами не знаете, Ильфорте-тайчо.  
\- Да, да, пример для подражания и проводник в светлое будущее, - бормочет Иль. - И хаори тебе даже не интересно примерить?  
\- Зачем? - Кира пожимает плечами. - Мне достаточно любоваться на Ичимару-тайчо, вот ему оно как раз очень идет. И вам идет, - Кира поднимает голову, и Иль ловит на его лице лукавую улыбку. - Только лицо у вас… не капитанское. Мягкое чересчур.  
Иль сурово сдвигает брови.  
\- Так лучше?  
\- Определенно, - кивает Кира, и они оба смеются.  
\- Вы по делу? - наконец решает поинтересоваться Кира, складывая бумажки на стол к остальным и ровняя стопку ладонями. - Или просто привет передать?  
\- И привет тоже, в некотором роде, - Иль серьезнеет на глазах. - Ичимару… скажем так, немного вляпался. Ну, как обычно.  
\- Что случилось? - Кира подбирается на глазах; тоже серьезнеет, и взгляд становится острым, цепким. Как и всегда, когда его ненаглядному Ичимару-тайчо что-то угрожает, думает Иль, и в груди, под сердцем, тонким уколом напоминает о себе какое-то странное чувство - не то зависть, не то ревность, но в любом случае - совершенно беспричинное. Да, у Гина есть Кира. У Иля Киры нет, и нет никого даже отдаленно похожего - уже нет. И он научился с этим жить, вот только иногда, когда меньше всего этого ждешь, вот так уколет внезапно - и на мгновение словно земля уходит из-под ног.  
Воспоминание о Заэле отдается приглушенным эхом. Да, брат, я опять предпочел твоей чести счастье этих двоих. Я опять не могу довести задуманное до конца. Ты же меня простишь? Нет, Заэль бы не простил, и Иль это совершенно точно знает. Ну что ж… с этим он тоже почти научился жить.  
\- Пока ничего. Но, скажем так... ты ему сегодня очень понадобишься. В моем кабинете, в четверть седьмого.  
\- Ильфорте-тайчо?.  
\- Главное, ничему не удивляйся, - отрывисто говорит Иль, вставая со стола; кивает сам себе, будто принимает какое-то решение. - Иначе все испортишь.  
Кира тянется, хватает его за рукав, но тонкая ткань ускользает из пальцев, когда Иль шагает в кидо-нить.  
\- Ильфорте!  
\- Только не опаздывай, - бросает Ильфорте и исчезает, оставляя Киру недоумевать в одиночестве.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте, Шухей,  
> Пэйринги: Кира/Гин, Шухей/Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: R

Без пяти шесть Гин толкает дверь кабинета Иля, и уже с порога понимает, что не вышло. Шухей уже здесь, и поговорить с Илем не удастся - а ведь он уже почти уговорил себя запинать гордость подальше! Но нет, теперь пути отступления отрезаны, и Гин даже отчасти этому рад - просить не придется.  
Вот только радость выходит какая-то… вымученная.  
Шухей топчется у стенки, и взгляд, который он бросает на входящего Гина, продирает морозом по коже. Надежда и страх обмануться, отчаянная решимость и неуверенность - все в одном флаконе, термоядерная смесь. Гин отвечает стандартной ослепительной улыбкой и проходит вглубь комнаты, следя за собой - каждый шаг дается ему через силу, но этого никто не должен увидеть.  
Прямо как у Айзена. Вот только нет здесь Айзена, здесь только Илька с Шухеем, такие знакомые, родные лица, и глядя на эти лица, Гин уже почти хочет сбежать. Хотя бы к тому же Айзену.  
\- С самого утра, небось, торчите здесь? - интересуется он, мягко ступая по ковру - и впрямь шикарному, все как Иль и говорил. С учетом вечной Илькиной привычки заканчивать разговоры на полу - предусмотрительно, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - резонно замечает Илька, выразительно глядя на часы. Он стоит, скрестив руки на груди, у стенки - ровно как утром, в коридоре. Лицо довольное-довольное, и золотистый хвост водопадом льется по плечам.  
\- Кому-то тоже... очень не терпелось, так ведь?  
\- Я пришел, как было уговорено, - Гин небрежно пожимает плечами. - А что, твое присутствие здесь обязательно? Мы с Хисаги сами не справимся?  
\- Ты с Хисаги - возможно. А вот Хисаги с тобой… - Иль задумчиво щурится, изучая Гина сквозь ресницы. - Да и вообще, мне интересно, не станешь ли ты жульничать.  
\- Это я-то? Помилуй, разве я хоть раз пытался увильнуть от данного слова?  
Иль деланно задумывается.  
\- И в самом деле. Но все когда-то бывает в первый раз, верно… Хисаги?  
Шухей резко поднимает голову, подается вперед, но тут же замирает, закусив губу.  
\- Смелее, - подбадривает его Илька ласковой улыбкой. - Все в рамках уговора, Хисаги, и ты не делаешь ничего такого, за что тебе может прилететь от начальства… ах да, что это я. Я ведь и есть твое начальство! Так что можешь не переживать за последствия.  
Шухей напряженно кивает и все-таки делает шаг вперед, и еще один, и еще, идет к Гину, словно по тонкому канату - медленно, словно боясь потерять равновесие. И так же неверяще, подойдя вплотную, касается пальцами рукава хаори, будто проверяя, настоящее ли.  
А потом, словно что-то решив для себя, сминает плотную белую ткань в кулаке и тянет рукав на себя. А потом еще раз тянет. И еще. А потом раздраженно дергает, разжимает кулак и роняет руку.  
Гин стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и насмешливо смотрит на Шухея - мол, давай, попробуй. Попробуй снять хаори из такой позы, да.  
Шухей злится, но поделать ничего не может. Не срывать же хаори с капитана, в самом-то деле! И просить опустить руки - совсем по-дурацки прозвучит.  
Разумеется, можно попытаться как-нибудь вывести тайчо из себя, сделать так, чтобы он сам открылся… но для этого нужен острый язык и особый, коварный склад ума, а Шухей ни тем, ни тем похвастаться не может. Переязвить Ичимару-тайчо? Тем более сейчас, когда все мысли текут строго в одном-единственном направлении?  
Проще сразу сдаться. Ну, или все-таки смириться с тем, что выглядишь дураком.  
\- Тайчо, - Шухей облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы. - Ваши руки…  
Гин с любопытством поглядывает на него, и вся его поза выражает полнейшую безмятежность.  
\- Да, Хисаги-фукутайчо? Что с моими руками? - и тут же понимающе ахает. - Они тебе мешают, да?  
Шухей торопливо и облегченно кивает. Гин немедленно расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Ну, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Такой уж я уродился, с руками… разве что отпилить. Катана у тебя с собой?  
\- Ичимару-тайчо, - Шухей не слушает его, знает, что если втянется в диалог, Гин своими подколками расстреляет его на месте, а потом еще и добавит, а на закуску и лежачего запинает ногами - когда Ичимару-тайчо в настроении, пощады не жди. Поэтому главное сейчас - не поддаваться. Не слушать, а действовать.  
\- Опустите руки, тайчо, - хрипло. - По-доброму.  
Гин хмыкает, не меняя позы.  
\- Какой ты добрый сегодня, Хисаги-фукутайчо. И вежливый…  
Он запинается на последнем слове, когда руки Шухея жадно проходятся по его плечам, забираются за шею, притягивают ближе, и Гин вспоминает, что позади - стенка, всего в двух шагах, а Хисаги как никто другой умеет зажимать в углах своих невезучих подчиненных. Гин не подчиненный ему, и вовсе не такой невезучий, но перспектива его не радует - он выбрасывает руки вперед, пытаясь увеличить дистанцию между ними, и Шухей тут же, пользуясь моментом, ловко стягивает хаори, прямо вместе с косоде, с его плеч - заодно успешно спутав руки Гина рукавами. Знакомый прием, раздраженно думает Гин, выворачиваясь - в общем и целом успешно, но хаори остается в руках Шухея трофеем.  
Иль аплодирует негромко, но от души.  
\- Браво, фукутайчо! - одобрительно кивает он. - Засчитываю вам время сегодняшнего вечера как дополнительную тренировку на полигоне. В бою, знаете ли, самые разные навыки пригодиться могут…  
\- Тайчо дело говорит, - Гин уже успел отдалиться на безопасное расстояние, и теперь отряхивает будто бы запылившиеся хакама. Машинально тянется поправить косоде, вернуть на плечо, но натыкается на Илькин взгляд и неохотно убирает руку. - Тренируйтесь, Хисаги-фукутайчо, пока есть возможность. Мало ли, вдруг когда придется собственного капитана уложить…  
Илька не отвечает на колкость, только улыбается в ответ, и Гин делает мысленную пометку - не переборщить. Если зацепить Иля всерьез, тот может просто напомнить об уговоре, и тогда уже не будет ни танцев, ни догонялок - будет просто Шухей. Гин старается не думать об этом, тянет время, уворачиваясь от Хисаги так, чтобы это выглядело не бегством, а неловкостью самого фукутайчо, и гадает, чего этим можно добиться. Тянуть время ради самого времени? Или есть шанс чего-то дождаться? Но чего тут, в самом деле, можно дождаться?  
\- Ай-яй-яй, Хисаги-фукутайчо, - бросает он очередную наживку, когда Шухей снова ловит его посреди комнаты. - Вы наступили на мое хаори, видите? Да, посмотрите под ноги повнимательнее. И не стыдно топтаться по капитанской одежде? Да, вот так, подняли, пылинки сдули и аккуратно сложили… что значит «куда вы»? Я - никуда. Это вот вы как-то… все время мимо…  
Шухею все-таки удается припереть его к стенке, и Гин с неудовольствием отмечает, что узел на поясе, еще час назад так старательно и творчески затянутый (предусмотрительность - великое дело), постепенно дает слабину, поддается - Шухей, стоя перед ним на коленях, сосредоточенно распутывает пояс, помогая себе зубами, и то и дело, не удержавшись, трется щекой о бедро Гина, прерывисто дыша и сглатывая, и от каждого прикосновения, даже через ткань хакама, у Гина по спине бегут мурашки.  
Осужденному на казнь проще, думает он. Осужденный на казнь хотя бы знает, что казнью все и закончится. В случае Гина сегодняшний вечер, если все пройдет согласно уговору, станет отправной точкой, началом новой стадии отношений. Однажды дорвавшись до запретного, ощутив вкус вседозволенности, Шухей уже не остановится - просто не сможет. И это будет… нехорошо.  
Гин знает Шухея сотню лет, как самого себя. И слишком хорошо знает, что Шухей не приемлет полутонов. Враг - значит, враг. Предатель - значит, предатель. Друг - значит, друг. Мой - значит, мой. Весь. Целиком.  
Он прогибался под Амагая, Баргана, Айзена... И это было неприятно, разумеется, но - терпимо. Встать, отряхнуться, улыбнуться, помахать рукой и выйти из кабинета как ни в чем не бывало - до следующего раза.  
Под Шухея он прогнуться не сможет. Ну, так уж сложилось. Такие уж они оба… несовместимые, что ли. А то, что не может прогнуться - ломается. При должном усилии.  
Шухей поднимает горящий, нетерпеливый взгляд, полный темного желания, сжимая в зубах конец пояса, и стискивает Гина за бедра - жестко, до синяков. Это только начало, отстраненно думает Гин. Он успел отвыкнуть от грубого обращения со своим телом - не в бою, а именно так. Кира с ним в постели всегда ласков, а еще ненавязчиво заботлив, да так, что Гину, сотни лет прекрасно жившему без чужой заботы, и в голову не приходит отмахнуться. Айзен-сама не ласков, но милостив, и сердится крайне редко; а даже если и сердится, унижать Гина нравится ему гораздо больше, чем причинять физическую боль. С Шухеем все будет иначе. Гин знает его достаточно, чтобы в этом не сомневаться.  
А еще он знает, что все, что происходило тогда с Илем в его кабинете - школьная постановка с подставным актером, жалкая пародия на то, что ждет сейчас его самого. На этот раз все будет по-настоящему.  
Расправившись с поясом, Шухей вытряхивает Гина из косоде, стаскивает хакама, не глядя отбрасывая все в сторону, и только тогда вспоминает, что сам еще одет. Еще десять секунд передышки, и Гин снова ускользает, но ненадолго - Шухей ловит его за плечи и толкает все к той же стенке, и тут же прижимается следом - потный, разгоряченный, и Гину даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать - у Шухея стоит, и, пожалуй, еще с самого начала представления, если не раньше. Шухей бесцеремонно шарит по его телу руками, впивается губами в шею и тут же прикусывает тонкую кожу, до крови. Гин бессильно шипит сквозь зубы, вжимаясь лопатками в стену. Слишком мало пространства, не вздохнуть… и не оттолкнуть - руки связаны не поясом, но обещанием, данным словом. Он без труда мог бы послать Шухея подальше, приправив слова легким кидо-пинком, или даже чем потяжелее, если придется. Но здесь и сейчас - не может. Не тот случай.  
Шухей отрывается на секунду, смотрит Гину прямо в глаза, и во взгляде у него, ненасытном, голодном, жадном - мелькает снисходительный упрек.  
\- Что, тайчо? Думали, никогда и ни за что?  
Гин в очередной раз пробует вывернуться, но безуспешно - руки Шухея стальными браслетами охватывают его запястья, вдавив в стенку.  
\- Уверен, что заслужил? - шипит Гин ему в лицо.  
Секунду Шухей молчит, будто действительно задумавшись.  
\- Не знаю как я, - наконец выдыхает он, - но вы-то уж точно заслужили, тайчо.  
Ксо! От накатившего волной отчаяния в голове мелькает мысль все-таки попросить Ильку. Не словом, разумеется - взглядом. Илька поймет. И, может быть, даже что-то сделает. А может, и нет... Нет. В любом случае, просить Гин не станет.  
Шухей утробно стонет, рычит, подхватывая его за бедра, пристраиваясь поудобнее, и Гин закрывает глаза. Шухей не Айзен, Шухею зрительный контакт до лампочки, так что можно позволить себе хотя бы не видеть происходящего, если уж не вышло его избежать.  
\- Можно к вам присоединиться?  
Шухей каменеет на месте, и Гин, еще не открывая глаз, не оценив ситуацию, по одним только интонациям Кириного голоса понимает, что все, спасен. От накатившего облегчения ноги отказываются держать - на миг, на один краткий миг, и Гин тут же врубает кидо, чтобы устоять, не дернуться, не выдать ни жестом своей секундной слабости.  
Даже с закрытыми глазами он чувствует, как жжет кожу пристальный, очень внимательный взгляд Ильфорте.  
\- Конечно, заходите, Кира-сан. Всегда вам рады, - голос Иля мелодично журчит, вплетаясь в возмущенный рык Шухея.  
\- А он что здесь делает? - не оборачиваясь, бросает Шухей сквозь зубы.  
Ильфорте мягко улыбается.  
\- Да, я совсем забыл сказать. Уговор был на ночь с фукутайчо, но никто не уточнял, с каким именно. Кира-фукутайчо имеет полное право присоединиться, хоть и припоздал чуток к началу.  
Шухей чертыхается сквозь зубы, отпускает Гина и разворачивается - пользуясь моментом, Гин отползает по все той же стенке в сторону, сощуренными глазами окидывая немую сцену.  
\- Но я пришел первый! - Шухей пылает праведным гневом. Ильфорте разводит руками с виноватой усмешкой.  
\- Пока ты тут прыгал, Хисаги, уже сто раз бы все успел. А не успел - так кто ж тебе виноват? Ну уж нет. Теперь делите сами - кто быстрее, тот и с тайчо!  
Все, обреченно думает Гин. Шухей ближе, Шухей всего в двух шагах… нет. Не так. Шухей всего в двух шагах, а Кире шаги не нужны, преобразование в энерго-вид и обратно занимает доли секунды. Он обхватывает своего капитана руками, еще скачок - и они уже на другом конце комнаты, пока Шухей цепляется за воздух. Прижавшись к обнаженной груди Гина, Кира улыбается, не поднимая головы, и Гин чувствует, как обжигает кожу горячий выдох.  
«Мой».  
Гин украдкой показывает Шухею фигуру, сложенную из трех пальцев - стандартную кидо-комбинацию номер три, разумеется, ничего большего. Шухей зеленеет и кидается к ним, но на полпути его перехватывает Ильфорте - как, откуда? Дальше Гин додумать не успевает, потому что Кира принимается его целовать всюду, куда дотягивается, а Кира у него мальчик гибкий, способный…  
\- Отставить драку в моем кабинете, Хисаги! - в голосе Ильфорте звенит металл, и Гин невольно вздрагивает, порывается обернуться, но Кира не дает, обнимает за шею и отвлекает, увлекает за собой на пол, устланный пушистым ковром.  
\- Вы в порядке, тайчо? - серьезно глядя в глаза, спрашивает он, и Гин тихо смеется, быстрыми и ловкими движениями выпутывая Киру из одежды.  
\- С тобой - всегда.  
Кира на секунду замирает в его руках, закусывает губу, будто что-то вспомнив.  
\- А без меня, тайчо? Если вдруг.. ну, не знаю. Меня не станет?  
Гин хмурится, оставляет пояс в покое и берет в ладони Кирино лицо, внимательно в него вглядываясь.  
\- Никогда об этом не думай. Не говори. Ни вслух, ни про себя. Считай меня суеверным, Изуру, но… не надо.  
Кира торопливо кивает и тут же мотает головой, отбрасывая челку со лба. Гин чуть смягчается, и ладони его спускаются Кире на шею, обхватывают ее шутливой угрозой - на секунду, а потом отпускают и расходятся по оголенным плечам.  
\- Если тебя не станет, я понятия не имею, что будет со мной. И проверять не хочу - никогда, ни за что. Понял?  
\- Понял, - кивает Кира. Улыбается краем губ и еле слышно шепчет, зарывшись носом в серебристые пряди за ухом:  
\- И я вас тоже, тайчо.  
Ильфорте Гранц видит все.  
Как в замедленной съемке, он видит глаза вошедшего Киры; вот на мгновение изумленно расширились, вот задумчиво сузились, закрылись - короткий вдох - и снова открылись, полные решимости.  
\- Можно к вам присоединиться?  
Умный, умный мальчик. Сообразительный.  
Вот Шухей, насторожившись, оборачивается - на лице нетерпение и праведное возмущение. Вот Гин, не открывая глаз, все так же прижавшись к стене, улыбается - неизменно сияюще, насквозь фальшиво. Илю не нужно смотреть ему в глаза, чтобы это понять; но улыбка эта предназначена не для Иля и не для Киры, и даже не для Шухея, который уже отвернулся и ожесточенно отстаивает свое право - ха-ха - первой ночи. Ни для кого-то, ни даже для самого себя; это то, что, кажется, впиталось в Гина на уровне рефлексов - улыбка-щит, возможно, последний из тех, что остались у него на сегодня.  
А потом Ильфорте видит чуть дрогнувшие колени Гина - доля секунды, неуловимая тень слабости, и Гин уже снова владеет собой, но - Ильфорте Гранц видит все.  
И начинает говорить на секунду раньше, чем собирался.  
Шухей невидяще смотрит на него - беспомощная, безнадежная ярость. Нехорошо с мальчиком вышло, да. Иль не хотел, совершенно не намеревался так жестоко обламывать своего фукутайчо. Он совершенно искренне терпеть не может использовать кого-либо как дешевую разменную монетку, на чувства и желания которой можно наплевать. Но все свернуло немного не туда - с самого начала. Гин пришел раньше... А в выборе, кого ударить - Шухея или Гина, для Иля ответ совершенно очевиден. Пусть Шухей и прав - Гин заслужил. А вот Хисаги - как раз нет. Но это ничего не меняет.  
Хисаги сверлит Иля яростным взглядом. Остановился - уже хорошо. Применять силу, чтобы утихомирить разбушевавшегося фукутайчо, Илю сейчас совершенно не хочется. Он делает шаг вперед и мягко берет Хисаги за плечи.  
\- Хисаги, ты этого не хочешь.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, чего я хочу? - огрызается тот, рывком высвобождаясь из объятий. - Да и нахрена? Все равно сделаешь так, как сам захочешь…  
Иль рывком подается вперед, в поцелуй, пробирается языком в рот Хисаги сквозь сомкнутые губы. У него есть план. Сбить с толку, разумеется, это прежде всего. Отвлечь от происходящего за спиной; судя по звукам, там у них все в порядке, но Шухея взбесит и это. Переключить чувственность на другой объект... не то что бы объекту сейчас этого очень хотелось, но это - наилучший выход из сложившейся ситуации, пожалуй. Ну… да, и просто поцеловать. Узнать, каков Хисаги на вкус. Тогда, в первый раз, он толком и распробовать не успел, а потом уже не до поцелуев было.  
План работает - Шухей теряется, отвлекается, переключается, и Иль немедленно закрепляет успех; не разрывая поцелуя, опускается на ковер и тянет за собой недоумевающего лейтенанта, позволяя Шухею нависнуть над собой, дать ему почувствовать преимущество, превосходство.  
\- Ты ведь этого хочешь, правда? - выдыхает он в рот Шухею и чувствует, как тот неловко пожимает плечами, но тут же тянется губами обратно - теперь уже Шухей его целует, теперь Шухей здесь главный.  
Шухей совершенно не умеет целоваться. Впрочем, в этом они с Илем друг друга неплохо уравновешивают.  
Словно что-то вспомнив, Шухей разрывает поцелуй и с силой прижимает Ильфорте к полу, наваливаясь всем телом.  
\- Я знаю, чего я хочу. Кого я хочу, - рычит он сквозь зубы, жестко сдавливая плечи Иля.  
\- Он все равно не будет твоим, - Ильфорте смотрит прямо и уверенно, «капитанским» взглядом - на Шухея это подействует лучше любой доверительной беседы. - Никогда. Даже если тебе повезет один раз, это будет чистое везение. Второму разу не бывать. И ты сам это прекрасно знаешь.  
Шухей только упрямо сопит, не собираясь признавать, что Иль прав - а ведь знает, что прав, прекрасно знает. Если и не осознает толком, то нутром чувствует. И все равно хочет, отчаянно, страстно, безнадежно… и эта безнадежность его убивает, сейчас Ильфорте видит это особенно ясно.  
\- Ичимару Гин никогда не сможет быть твоим, Хисаги, - как приговор.  
И спустя секунду - не лазейка, не обходной путь, не равная замена, потому что нет равных Ичимару Гину. Просто маленькая подсказка, толчок в нужном направлении.  
\- А я - могу.  
Кира очень качественно его отвлекает, но Гин все равно косится вправо, туда, где события развиваются не менее бурно, и натыкается на взгляд Иля - точно такой же, косой, оценивающий ситуацию. Сошлись, разошлись. Не до переглядываний сейчас, у каждого есть занятие поинтереснее.  
Когда Гин снова смотрит в ту сторону, встречает его уже не Иль. Глаза Иля закрыты, и при каждом толчке с губ срывается выдох, более похожий на стон. Шухей двигается в нем резко, яростно; почти отчаянно, внезапно думается Гину. Поблескивают капли пота на загорелой спине, и темные глаза из-под таких же темных волос, упавших на лоб, смотрят только вперед, сосредоточенно - или невидяще.  
А потом Шухей, не сбивая, даже не замедляя ритма, резко поворачивает голову к Гину, и опустевшие глаза разом вспыхивают, оживают, кажется, прожигая Ичимару взглядом насквозь - столько желания в них, столько страсти, что можно было спалить всю отрядную территорию одним махом. Что там один маленький Ильфорте! На один зуб!  
И в этих глазах Гин как никогда четко и ясно читает - нет там никакого Ильфорте, под Шухеем. Там Гин и только Гин. И быть бы там Гину настоящему, если бы не Илька, который обречен расплачиваться и за эту уступку, и за самого Гина, само его существование в этом мире, за все Гиновы грехи и улыбки, за все, что сейчас припоминает ему Шухей. А память у Шухея очень, очень хорошая.  
Теперь уже Кира замирает на секунду, берет его лицо в ладони, смотрит внимательно и слегка укоризненно.  
\- Тайчо. Не думайте. Оставьте. Вы тут ничем не поможете.  
Пожалуй, думает Гин, снова возвращаясь к Кире - с облегчением, которого не хочется признавать. Пожалуй, что ничем. Но боги, как же это… неправильно.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Айзен , Ильфорте; упоминание Шухея, Киры, Заэля  
> Пэйринги: Айзен/Гин  
> Рейтинг: R

Гин замечает, что в последнее время Ильфорте носит очень закрытую одежду - наглухо прячась за ней от подбородка то тонких запястий. Даже перчатки начал надевать. И это тревожит Гина.  
А еще на малых совещания - на троих - Иль никогда не садится за общий стол вместе с ним и Айзеном, предпочитает стоять, подпирая стеночку, чем страшно нервирует и раздражает владыку. Хотя на более массовых собраниях обычно так не выпендривается. Сначала Гин полагал, что эти маневры рассчитаны исключительно на то, чтобы позлить Айзена, но потом задумывается, что этому может быть и другое объяснение.  
Но поймать Ильфорте наедине сейчас не так-то и легко. В его отряде рядом постоянно Шухей, а у Гина - Кира. Но Изуру умеет исчезать, когда это нужно.  
Иль заскакивает на минутку - отдать новые позывные, разработанные гражданским центром связи, вернее, бывшим гражданским - сейчас у всех кидошников и армия едина, и отделы все общие. Но Гин его удерживает, перехватывая уже буквально у двери - от стола за ним приходится гнаться в шунпо. У Иля в последнее время появилась вредная привычка даже при обычной ходьбе немного использовать кидо для ускорения движений.  
Гин ловит его за плечи, разворачивает к себе и целует - мягко, осторожно. И пока его умелые губы отвлекают на себя внимание Иля, пальцы словно невзначай добираются до плотно обхватывающего шею Иля воротника-стойки, расстегивают, распутывают перекрывающиеся слои одежды, стаскивают ее, выковыривая Ильку из его брони.  
Гин смотрит на открывшееся плечо Иля - синяки, укусы, засосы... Да на нем места живого нет! Но откуда? Как?! Спустя секунду доходит. Ксо! Шухей.  
Иль молча стоит, упираясь спиной в дверь, и не сводит выжидательно-испытывающего взгляда с Гина.  
Ксооо. Гин медленно проводит пальцами по скуле Иля - такая мягкая, тонкая кожа...  
\- Ты не обязан позволять ему это.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо отвечает Иль и добавляет после паузы: - Хисаги - хороший мальчик, ему просто надо перебеситься.  
Гин качает головой.  
\- Ты же его тайчо.  
Ильфорте усмехается одними губами:  
\- У меня всегда было очень плохо с субординацией.  
\- Я надеялся, что капитанское хаори это вылечит.  
\- Гин, серьезно? - Иль снова смеется, но как-то совершенно безрадостно.  
\- Нет, - вздыхает, Гин. - Такое уже не лечится. Но это все равно не повод...  
\- ...спускать Шухея с поводка? - перебивает-подхватывает Иль.  
\- Ну, можно и так сказать, - соглашается Гин.  
\- Шухея слишком долго и слишком жестко держали на цепи. Слишком многие. И ты в том числе, - в голосе Иля нет упрека, просто констатация факта. - И теперь его можно или пристрелить, как бешеную собаку, или спустить и дать выбеситься вволю. А стрелять как-то не хочется.  
Гину нечего возразить, но есть, что сделать. Он осторожно прижимает Ильку к себе, зарываясь носом в шелковистые волосы, вдыхая запах - Илька всегда пахнет Илькой, сколько бы Шухей ни старался. Проходится кончиками пальцев по затылку, там, где кончается линия волос, запускает руку в шелковистый хвост, любуясь, как золото течет сквозь пальцы. Он знает, что Шухей не стал бы заморачиваться таким, Шухей - человек дела, но иногда одного дела недостаточно.  
Илька льнет к нему, такой тонкий и хрупкий, и все равно - сильный.  
\- Сильный, - повторяет Гин вслух, и Илька насмешливо фыркает ему в ухо, но не возражает.

* * *  
Ильфорте всегда стоит у него за спиной. Это нервирует.  
Айзен разворачивается вполоборота в своем кресле.  
\- Так-таки не хочешь присесть?  
\- Вы же знаете ответ, - пожимает плечами Ильфорте, не разнимая скрещенных на груди рук. Он так и стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене, уже третий час, пока они с Гином разбирают накопившиеся вопросы - кажется, ни на миллиметр не сдвинулся, застыл, будто гипсовая статуя. И от этой спокойной неподвижности, Айзену гораздо неуютнее, чем если бы этот сейтоканский выскочка упражнялся с катаной за его спиной. Вот небрежный взгляд из-под ресниц - вы не спите, Айзен-сама? Хорошо. Вам нельзя теперь спать. Теперь у вас есть я, тень за вашей спиной, в мгновение ока могущая отделить вашу голову от тела, да так, что вы и моргнуть не успеете - и покатится ваша голова с широко раскрытыми удивленными глазами, покатится по натертым до зеркального блеска плиткам пола, хлеща кровью из перерубленной гортани; а я промокну лезвие полой вашего белоснежного плаща, отправлю меч обратно в ножны, брезгливо переступлю через лужу вашей крови и только тогда сяду за стол переговоров - но уже не с вами, и не за вас, и не против вас. А то, что от вас осталось, ближе к ночи уберет и подотрет какой-нибудь мальчишка-рядовой, одна из ваших безымянных пешек, которых вы так любите бросать под ноги и чужим, и своим. Не так ли, Айзен-сама?  
Больше Айзен не предлагает ему сесть.  
Гин улыбается, сидя в кресле напротив; улыбается так, словно знает все на свете, а чего не знает - то, значит, не стоит внимания Ичимару Гина. Наверно, известны ему и пределы, до которых может дойти верность Ильфорте Гранца своему слову, а значит - известен ему и срок жизни Айзена Соуске; а, возможно, и подвластен. Он, Айзен Соуске - в полной власти Ичимару Гина!  
Это было бы очень грустно, будь это правдой, думает Айзен, постукивая пальцами по столу. Но это не правда. Гин не настолько всемогущ, каким себя, возможно, считает. Гин всего лишь… Гин. Его, Айзена, заместитель, не более того. Даже до серого кардинала ему далеко, ибо Айзен Соуске - не марионетка, которую можно дергать за ниточки, не безвольная кукла на троне. Айзен Соуске все еще главный в этом зале, и присутствующим так или иначе придется с этим считаться. Он еще всех обыграет и переиграет, и перетянет на свою сторону загадочную величину по имени Ильфорте Гранц - уже даже знает, как, за какие ниточки надо для этого дернуть, на какие кнопочки нажать. У него еще есть Хисаги, этот Гинов щенок, такой очаровательный в своей упрямой преданности; правильности, так будет точнее. Айзен Соуске объяснит и покажет ему, как поступать правильно. Айзен Соуске еще всем покажет.  
У Айзена Соуске уже третью неделю нет секса, и это единственная из всех его проблем, решить которую легко, просто и приятно во всех отношениях.  
\- Я соскучился, Гин, - Айзен небрежно откидывается на спинку кресла, все так же легко постукивая пальцами по поверхности стола. - Надеюсь, ты по мне тоже?  
Гин подпирает рукой щеку, глядя на Айзена с задумчивым любопытством.  
\- А как вы сами думаете, Айзен-сама?  
Ильфорте у стенки насмешливо фыркает, но Айзен пропускает это мимо ушей. Пусть.. посмеется пока. Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним.  
\- Впрочем, - задумчивые нотки в голосе Гина тут же сменяются наигранным сочувствием, - вас можно понять, Айзен-сама. Днями торчать одному в своих покоях - с тоски помереть можно. Заведите себе секретаря наконец, что ли…  
\- Зачем мне секретарь? - удивляется Айзен без тени фальши. В самом деле, зачем? - У меня ведь есть ты. Мой первый тайчо…  
\- Я тронут, что был вашим первым, - Гин кокетливо щурится. - Вы сегодня так сентиментальны, Айзен-сама. Не выспались?  
\- Сентиментальность, Гин - маленькая слабость, позволенная сильным мира сего. Неудивительно, что тебе не понять - ты-то никогда не стоял на вершине, не знаешь, каково это.  
\- Провоцируете меня столкнуть вас и занять ваше место, Айзен-сама? Вершина-то у мира одна, и вместе мы на ней никак не умостимся.  
\- А кто сказал, что я тебя приглашаю? Впрочем, это не имеет значения - ты бы все равно не согласился.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность, Айзен-сама?  
Айзен усмехается. Самое время бы упомянуть прецедент десятилетней давности - о, Ильфорте о нем безусловно не в курсе, и сыграло бы хорошо, но - нет, не сейчас. Лучше попридержать карту до более удачной комбинации.  
\- Я просто вижу тебя насквозь, Гин. И какая жалость, что это вижу только я… Ильфорте-сан?  
Ильфорте чуть приоткрывает глаза, не меняя позы; можно подумать, что дремлет, но Айзен не обманывает себя на этот счет - этот Гранц начеку всегда и везде, и все услышанное непременно мотает на ус. Что ж… Айзен может ему в этом помочь.  
\- Вы, вероятно, не в курсе, Ильфорте-сан, но история наших с Гином отношений корнями уходит в глубокую, глубокую древность. Я трахаю его уже сто пятьдесят лет - согласитесь, этого предостаточно, чтобы сделать определенные выводы?  
\- А-айзен-сама, - смеется Гин, - вы себе льстите. Мало того, что срок нашего с вами знакомства безбожно округлили, так еще и желаемое за действительное выдаете. Постыдились бы, при посторонних-то…  
\- Да какие ж тут посторонние? - Айзен выгибает брови в показном удивлении. - Вы имеете в виду Ильфорте-сана? Как равноправный участник нашего соглашения, он имеет право знать всю подноготную моих с тобой отношений. Недоразумения нам ни к чему, верно, Ильфорте-сан?  
Ильфорте чуть наклоняет голову - в знак согласия? В знак несогласия? Простое любопытство? Шея затекла? Черта с два разберешь в этих нечитаемых глазах.  
\- Ну, раз уж так, - Гин меняет позу, подпирая другую щеку другой рукой. - Давайте, Айзен-сама, просветите нашего общего друга на предмет наших с вами взаимоотношений. Начните.. ну, вот хотя бы с того, как мы с вами повстречались лет эдак с десять назад. О, вам будет небезынтересно узнать, Ильфорте-сан, как долог и труден был путь Айзен-самы к его так называемой «вершине» - да, знаете, если очень-очень долго карабкаться наверх из очень-очень глубокой ямы, любая кочка покажется верхом достижений… разумеется, без обид, Айзен-сама?  
\- Какие обиды, Гин, - Айзен расплывается в улыбке. Упоминание о том случае задевает его сильнее, чем он бы того хотел, и Гин за это обязательно поплатится - без обид, разумеется, просто удар за удар. - Я рад, что ты вспомнил о тех временах, непростых для нас обоих. И я благодарен им за то, что вновь смог стать для тебя опорой и поддержкой, помог тебе обрести свое место в жизни... ты ведь помнишь свое место, Гин?  
Не испытывай мое терпение, Гин.  
\- Разумеется, Айзен-сама, - Гин легко кивает. - Мое место подле трона Владыки, и моя наипервейшая обязанность - следить за тем, чтобы Владыка был доволен и безмятежен, не занимать его могучий ум делами, могущими его растревожить, и всячески поощрять в нем чувство собственной значимости - в конце концов, кто, как не я, расскажет ему об этом? О, я так рад, что мы с вами понимаем друг друга, Айзен-сама…  
Ну, хватит.  
\- Ты забыл про другую свою обязанность, Гин.  
Когда Айзен поднимается из-за стола, кресло неприятно скрипит, смазывая торжественность момента. Гин сидит в своем кресле, откинувшись на спинку, закинув ногу на ногу, и с любопытством наблюдает за ним.  
\- Айзен-сама?  
\- Хотя что это я, в самом деле. Не должно называть обязанностью то, что приносит удовольствие, верно?  
Он развязывает и разматывает пояс оби левой рукой, следя за выражением лица Гина. Ичимару сперва удивленно хмурит брови, а затем расплывается в понимающей улыбке.  
\- Бедный-бедный Айзен-сама… Я догадывался, что у вас сейчас дефицит постельных партнеров, но не предполагал, что настолько, раз вы предпочли не дожидаться конца совещания. Ну же, возьмите себя в руки. Еще немного официоза, и вы наконец сможете уединиться в соседней комнате с вашей правой рукой…  
Айзен приспускает хакама, сгребает правой рукой Гина за волосы - такие мягкие на ощупь, в самом деле будто серебристый шелк - и рывком притягивает себе, насаживая на свой член.  
\- Зачем мне правая рука, если у меня есть ты, Гин?  
Гин давится, поперхнувшись недосказанным, и Айзен толкается в него сильно и резко - чтобы убедиться, что недосказанное таковым и останется. Теперь моя очередь говорить, Гин. А ты можешь заняться тем, для чего я и хотел видеть тебя на этом совещании.  
Ильфорте так и стоит у стенки, разглядывая их сквозь опущенные ресницы. Айзен перехватывает Гина поудобнее за затылок, стаскивает с кресла на пол - сколько там весу в этом мешке с костями? Споткнувшись, Ичимару падает на колени, на автомате цепляясь за руки Айзена, и Айзен покровительственно ерошит ему макушку.  
\- Специфика наших с Гином отношений, Ильфорте-сан, заключается в том, что я просто потакаю его желаниям - невысказанным, разумеется, сам он в этом не признается никому, и вам в том числе. Очевидно, это как-то связано с гордостью.  
Он снова толкается в Гина, в его узкую горячую глотку, чувствуя, как стремительно начинает твердеть член, по которому раз за разом проходятся эти губы, такие мягкие, такие податливые… Гин ему не помогает, но Айзен прекрасно справляется и сам. И возбуждает его не столько вынужденная покорность Гина - хотя и это тоже, великого и ужасного Ичимару Гина так приятно иметь, раз за разом, и не приедается ведь - сколько его столь же вынужденное молчание. Пожалуй, надо почаще затыкать ему рот.  
\- Но посмотрите сами, Ильфорте-сан - где сейчас эта пресловутая гордость? Куда подевалась? Если бы это ему каким-либо образом претило, он прекратил бы происходящее в ту же секунду, но вот, убедитесь сами - он беспрекословно сносит все, услужливо подставляя рот, как подставил бы и все остальное. На самом деле все очень просто, Ильфорте-сан. Ему это просто нравится.  
Гин передергивает плечами, пытается поднять голову, но Айзен не оставляет ему свободы движений, жестко направляя и контролируя свои движения, и только негромко смеется, когда Гин сглатывает очередную колкую фразу, вместо того чтобы озвучить ее во всеуслышание. Да, так определенно лучше.  
\- Ему нравится, когда его трахают в рот, ему нравится, когда его трахают в зад. Ему вообще нравится, когда его трахают, и даже не особенно важно, кто именно это делает, генерал или распоследний фукутайчо. Гин с равным усердием стелится под всяким, кто сподобится оказать ему эту услугу. Очень удобно, не правда ли, Ильфорте-сан? Любую проблему можно решить через постель. Он не рассказывал вам, каким чудом сумел выжить во время чистки кидошников сотню дет назад? Никакого чуда, на самом деле, всего-то пришлось лечь под нужного человека. И не раз потом пришлось, но если все в радость, то в чем проблема, правда, Гин?  
Гин бы и ответил - о да, Гину было бы что сейчас ответить, думает Айзен. Но не в этот раз. В этот раз ему досталась роль без слов, и Айзен старается за двоих, и очень надеется, что Ильфорте оценит это представление по достоинству.  
\- А десять лет назад Гин пришел ко мне с секретом гражданского кидо-сканера, что и определило политическое будущее мира, в котором мы с вами живем. И он вполне мог бы стать во главе сперва подполья, а затем и действующей армии, ибо располагал всем необходимым - вот только не стал. Не захотел. Предпочел остаться в тени, на втором плане, лишь бы только стелиться под меня и дальше... поразительное отсутствие амбиций, не находите? Впрочем, разумеется, вам он излагал совершенно иную версию, и вполне убедительную, надо сказать - Гин вообще мастер убеждать и угождать… и ублажать, да. Немудрено, за столько лет такой талант можно отточить до полного совершенства. Не удивлюсь, если он перебывал и под Кирой-фукутайчо, и под вами... даже субординация ему не помеха. А уж мозги запудрить - так и вовсе раз плюнуть. Интересно, что он рассказал вам про тот случай с вашим братом? Во всем повинен коварный и беспощадный Айзен-сама, разумеется, а сам Ичимару весь в белом. Вот только дела мне до вашего брата никакого не было, и не было бы, не будь Гин также в этом заинтересован. Уж не знаю, чего он добивался, провоцируя меня на убийства этих мальчишек… да, ваш брат не первым был и не последним, Ильфорте-сан. Ему просто не повезло попасться на глаза скучающему тайчо. А сколько остроты придает мысль, что для партнера эта ночь станет последней ночью в жизни? И опять все завязано на постели, как же иначе. Иначе Гин и не умеет - это у него еще с детства пошло, он вам не рассказывал? Впрочем, рассказать он мог все, что угодно, и так, как угодно ему самому, так что я предпочитаю находить его языку лучшее применение…  
Айзен запрокидывает голову, с тихим стоном кончая Гину в рот, и не давая передышки ни ему, ни себе, перехватывает Гина за шкирку и швыряет безвольной тряпкой под ноги Ильфорте.  
\- Можете сами проверить… Ильфорте-сан.  
Гин лежит неподвижно, не поднимая головы, будто из него разом выжали все соки, и Ильфорте смотрит на него задумчиво пару секунд, а потом снова переводит взгляд на Айзена и улыбается - снисходительно и как-то.. заговорщицки?  
\- Уж простите, Айзен-сама, но доедать за другими - не в моих привычках. Но спасибо за предложение.  
С губ Гина внезапно срывается хриплый смешок.  
\- Выговорились, Айзен-сама?  
Под всеобщее удивленное молчание Гин поднимается на руках, садится, утирает лицо рукавом и встает на ноги, не сводя глаз с Айзена, и у того по спине тянет холодком - слишком уж обжигающ этот прищуренный взгляд.  
\- На целую речь распинались, поди ж ты. Что с людьми воздержание делает… Но впредь постарайтесь держать своих тараканов при себе - стыдно же, перед общими знакомыми-то.  
\- А общие знакомы ведь совершенно и не против.. если не поучаствовать, то хотя бы посмотреть, правда, Ильфорте-тайчо? - вклинивается Айзен.  
Иль неопределенно передергивает плечами, не возражая, но и не соглашаясь.  
\- И да, в самом деле, заведите себе уже секретаря. Поверьте, всем станет проще жить, и вам в первую очередь, - Гин разворачивается и направляется к выходу.  
Онемевший от такой наглости Айзен провожает Гина взглядом до самых дверей, а потом переводит взгляд на Ильфорте.  
\- Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду, Айзен-сама, - Иль кивает и исчезает в шунпо прямо из зала. Поддавшись искушению, Айзен идет к окну и успевает еще увидеть, как Ильфорте обхватывает Гина сзади за плечи и снова исчезает - но это уже не шунпо, это что-то из его собственных гражданских фокусов.  
Хорошо, думает Айзен. Это было - хорошо. И надо бы при случае повторить. А насколько эффективно - покажет только время.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте, Айзен; упоминание Заэля и Старка  
> Рейтинг: G

\- Отпусти меня, - раздраженно бросает Гин, вырываясь из непрошенных объятий сразу же, как только их с Илем выбрасывает из кидо-нити на еще одной безвестной полянке.  
\- Извини, - Ильфорте тут же разжимает руки, отступает и отводит взгляд.  
\- За что? - Гин зол и предпочел бы сейчас остаться наедине с собой, и особенно - подальше от Ильфорте. Но поводов для извинений у последнего не видит от слова совсем.  
\- Я не был готов к такому ходу Айзена, - Иль виновато разводит руками. - И совершенно не представлял, что мне делать в той ситуации.  
\- А что ты мог? - Гин давит нервный смешок. - Разве что и правда, к нему присоединиться. И потом, это наши с Айзеном дела. И тебя они не касаются. Он просто играл на публику.  
\- И этой публикой был я. А я не знаю, какую ложь выдать ему в ответ.  
\- Может, для разнообразия попробуешь правду?  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- Я не шучу. И знаешь, ведь Айзен правду сказал про твоего брата. Я знал, что он приказывает убивать этих мальчишек, и меня это ни на секунду не останавливало.  
\- Все остальное тоже было правдой? - зло прищуривается Иль.  
\- А ты как думаешь? - в ответ щерится Гин.  
\- Не важно, что думаю я. Главное, как считаешь ты.  
\- Да ну? - Гин кривит рот в язвительной усмешке. - А мне показалось, что это был театр не только одного актера, а и одного зрителя  
\- То есть Айзен старался исключительно ради меня? И ты здесь совершенно ни при чем?  
\- Конечно же, нет. Ведь речь шла исключительно обо мне, - Гин дарит Илю одну из своих самых препаскудных ухмылок. - И, похоже, Айзен в очередной раз преуспел в своем ораторском искусстве.  
\- Гин, не надо, - Иль качает головой и пытается поймать Ичимару за плечи, но тот ускользает, словно ожившая капелька ртути  
\- Не надо что? Не надо говорить правду тебе в лицо? Иль, да прекрати ты липнуть ко мне как банный лист!  
\- Гин, прости, что притащил тебя сюда. Я ошибся. Я подумал... - Иль прерывает сам себя, взмахивая рукой. - Не важно, что я подумал. Но, в любом случае, Айзен не остановится. И я не уверен, как лучше ему врать. А любая правда в его руках превратится в оружие как минимум против одного из нас, а то и против обоих.  
Гин смотрит на настолько растерянно, даже потерянно выглядящего Ильфорте, и вся злость вкупе с раздражением растворяется, стремительно сходя на нет. Да, Айзену никогда не перетянуть Ильфорте на свою сторону - сколько бы он ни пытался. И Гин знает это совершенно точно. Но вот вбить клин между ними, заставить Ильку начать вести свою, совершенно независимую игру - это запросто. И это чертовски опасно в нынешней шаткой ситуации. Когда еще и от Урахары не было ответа, и Кира решительно отказывается в случае чего бежать в Сейтокан в одиночку. Гин вздыхает и устало опускается в высокую сочную траву, опираясь локтями на колени и роняя голову на руки - хотя бы не видеть сейчас Ильку, такую малость он может себе позволить?  
\- Ты прав, я знаю. Но Айзена очень сложно переиграть. И если ты думаешь, что на тебя совершенно не влияют его слова - ты ошибаешься.  
Иль опускается рядом, пристраивая голову на плечо Гину. Тот давит первый порыв тряхнуть плечом, чтобы избавиться от непрошенной тяжести, а потом перестает ее замечать.  
\- Я так не думаю, - тихо произносит Иль. - И поэтому хочу как можно меньше правды показывать нашему генералу.  
\- Сам выбирай, какую игру будешь вести. Я поддержу.  
\- Гин, ты уверен?  
\- Нет. Но с выбором у меня не особо. У тебя, кстати, тоже. Заранее согласованный сценарий с Айзеном однозначно не пройдет, уж поверь мне. Если и есть шансы, то только на импровизацию.  
\- Я-то тебе верю, а ты?  
Гин поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Илькой, их разделяет всего несколько дюймов.  
\- Ты знаешь ответ.

* * *  
Айзен вызывает Киру к себе.  
Давно, очень давно он мечтал посмотреть на Киру-фукутайчо вблизи, и не в присутствии Старка, а в привычном для самого Киры модусе лейтенанта Ичимару; именно тогда, думается Айзену, он и сможет посмотреть на настоящего Киру. А увидев настоящего Киру, можно будет понять, что им движет, и попытаться направить его в сторону, более предпочтительную для Айзена-самы.  
Но желамое оборачивается непредвиденным – в нагрузку к милому маленькому Гиновскому лейтенанту является бывший Гиновский лейтенант, такой же маленький, но далеко, далеко не такой же милый. Айзен хмурится. Потом улыбается.  
\- Просроченных лейтенантов я, кажется, не заказывал.  
\- Не просроченных, а выдержанных временем и опытом, - легко отзывается Илька, прислоняясь к стене - как тут и был, зараза. Кира косится на него удивленно, но без неприязни, думает Айзен и тут же делает мысленную пометку: исправить.  
\- Я бы хотел поговорить с Изуру наедине, Ильфорте.  
\- Увы, Айзен-сама, не могу вам этого позволить.  
Айзен поднимает брови.  
\- Что за хамство, Ильфорте?  
\- Не подумайте дурного, - Илька переступает с ноги на ногу и чуть прикрывает глаза. - Я просто обещал Ичимару-тайчо.  
\- Что именно пообещал? – уточняет Айзен. Илька жмурится; кажется, диалоги с командованием доставляют ему невыразимое удовольствие. Впрочем, почему кажется?  
\- Что не оставлю вас наедине с Изуру. Понимаете, Ичимару-сан очень за него переживает.  
\- А что такого я могу с ним сделать?  
\- Вам виднее, Айзен-сама. Мне, увы, не познать всех глубин вашей фантазии, но как бы то ни было, все, что вы пожелаете сотворить с Кирой-тайчо – только в моем присутствии.  
\- То есть я не могу попросить тебя удалиться? – с ноткой раздражения интересуется Айзен. Илька белозубо улыбается.  
\- Попросить – можете, конечно.  
\- Пшли вон, - с уже неприкрытым раздражением бросает Айзен, и Кира непонимающе моргает, глядя на него – он вообще ничего не понимает, и да, уж Айзен-то сама с радостью бы объяснил ему, что да как в этом безумном мире, куда стоит смотреть, кого стоит слушать, но – не в присутствии этого желтоволосого хама! Тратить на него заранее заготовленные убедительные фразочки смысла нет, Ильфорте они как с гуся вода, и до Киры он так не достучится - чертов Ичимару предусмотрел все. Ну ничего, не первый день живем, не последний день интригуем. Случай еще подвернется.  
Непременно.

\- Ильфорте-сан! – восклицает Кира с упреком, когда за ними захлопываются двери тронного зала. – Ну что вы такое творите?  
\- Почему все думают, что это моя инициатива? – почти смеется Ильфорте, и Кира в очередной раз отмечает, какая у него светлая временами улыбка, светлая и чуть горькая. – Я действительно обещал Ичимару, к нему все претензии.  
\- Но я же не маленький, - упорствует Кира. – Я и сам могу справиться, не нужно за мной присматривать! Я сам могу за себя постоять перед Айзеном-самой, тем более, что это даже не Старк!  
\- Тем более, что это не Старк, - повторяет Иль и кивает. – Айзен намного, намного опаснее Старка. У него длинные руки, которыми он уже дотянулся до моего лейтенанта – ты с ним почти не пересекаешься, и не знаешь, как обстоят дела, а я вижу это ежедневно, и меня тревожит то, что я вижу - то, что Айзен делает с Хисаги. То, что именно он из него пытается сделать.  
Кира присмиревает под его строгим взглядом.  
\- Я - не Хисаги, - тихо, но упрямо шепчет он. – Почему Гин все равно так за меня переживает?  
\- Мне обязательно отвечать на этот вопрос? – поднимает брови Иль и беззвучно смеется, когда Кира вздыхает и отводит глаза - Кира так забавно смущается, в самом деле.

* * *  
Шухей в очередной раз выходит из кабинета Айзен-самы. Он уже почти привык к этим регулярным вечерним разговорам, и, стыдно признать, каждый раз, когда очередной вызов от командующего задерживается, начинает переживать, что Айзен-сама больше его не позовет, они больше не будут пить чай и говорить - обо всем и ни о чем. Хотя нет. Теперь Айзен-сама не может его не позвать. Теперь у этих встреч за чашкой чая появилось официальное и вполне логичное обоснование: Шухей должен докладывать генералу о результатах слежки за собственным тайчо. И знал бы кто, насколько Шухею от этого не по себе. И как бы много он отдал, чтобы это задание заменили на любое другое. Пусть в разы более опасное, но простое и понятное, честное и открытое. Шухей терпеть не может подковерных игр, и он в них совершеннейший профан - это он осознает абсолютно четко. А Гранц-тайчо...  
Хисаги вздыхает. Илька, Ильфорте, его фукутайчо, его тайчо... С ним всегда все сложно, слишком сложно. Все время, пока дело не коснулось Ильки, Хисаги был абсолютно честен со своим генералом - в каждом слове, в каждой мысли, в каждой эмоции. И это было правильно! А потом появился Илька и, как всегда, все испортил.  
Начать с того, что шпионить - это совершенно не призвание Шухея. Особенно шпионить за собственным тайчо, особенно за Илькой. Хисаги уверен, что его или уже раскусили, или раскусят в ближайшее время. Что он тогда скажет, как посмотрит в лицо своему непосредственному командиру? Тем более, Шухей уверен, Айзен ошибается насчет Ильки. Нет, своему собственному мнению в данном вопросе он ничуть не доверяет. Да и Илька слишком непрост, слишком много хитрит и слишком много скрывает. Но есть одно существенное "но!" - Ильке доверяет Ичимару-тайчо. И это категорически неразрешимое противоречие. Один и тот же Ильфорте не может быть одновременно и врагом, и другом. И один из них - или Айзен-сама, или Ичимару-тайчо - непременно ошибаются. Вот только кто? С точки зрения Шухея они оба непогрешимы, и ошибаться не может ни один из них. И это парадокс, от которого у Хисаги вечерами болит голова, отдавая ноющими уколами в висок - крайне непривычное ощущение. Обычно у Шухея болят совершенно другие части тела.  
И есть еще сам Ильфорте, в котором Шухей путается не хуже, чем в трех соснах. Он и раньше не особо его понимал, а теперь, когда Ильфорте стал его капитаном - понимает еще меньше. С точки зрения Шухея у Ильки предостаточно поводов отомстить ему, воспользоваться капитанским положением и отыграться на всю катушку. Но тот не просто не делает этого, а поступает совершенно наоборот. И вообще, Шухею начинает казаться, что в его голове Илька делится, как амеба, и расползается на компанию совершенно разных Илек. И это - более чем странно.  
Есть Гранц-тайчо, который предпочитает, чтобы его звали Ильфорте-тайчо - очень неплохой командир. Со своими закидонами, но лучше многих известных Шухею. И он не может не признать, что должность сотайчо Ильфорте занимает отнюдь не за красивые глазки. Хотя глазки и все остальное у него вполне ничего. Но как-то во время операций об этом совершенно забываешь. Иль - эффективный тайчо, и уже за одно это Шухей готов простить ему очень многое.  
Есть Ильфорте Гранц - бывший секретарь Старка, его поверенный и права рука, причастный ко всем темным делишкам гражданских кидошников за последние полвека, о котором бывшие сослуживцы рассказывают такие страшилки, что и не разберешь, где правда, а где домыслы. И, похоже, Айзен-сама безоговорочно верит именно в этого Ильку. Но вот только сам Шухей никак не может рассмотреть в своем капитане "того самого Ильфорте Гранца".  
Есть Иль Аполло - его давний знакомый, его бывший лейтенант, бывший лейтенант Гина, с которым у Шухея все очень непросто. И которому доверяет Ичимару. И который по самые уши замешан в интригах Гина. Или Гин в его? Неважно. Шухей не хочет даже невольно сыграть против Ичимару. Вот только быть бы уверенным, что Гин и Айзен-сама играют на одной стороне, а не друг против друга. В чем Шухей тоже совершенно не уверен. Как и в том, какое место в этих играх отведено Ильке, а какое - ему самому. Нет, Илька-то хитрый, он свою партию сыграет, какой бы она ни была. Но вот игрок или пешка сам Шухей, и если пешка, то чья - два очень хороших вопроса.  
И есть Илька - не пойми что - желтохвостая ящерка, которая уютно устроилась в его мозгах, и с которой он проводит ночи, каждый раз старательно забывая, что эта ящерка - вообще-то его капитан. Ящерка, на месте которой так удобно видеть кого угодно. Хоть Гина, хоть... другого желтоволосого паршивца, которому Шухею есть что сказать и за что мстить. И только мудрый Айзен-сама его в этом понимает. Понимает на счет Киры, естественно. О том, что в Ильке Шухей иногда ухитряется видеть нынешнего Гинова лейтенанта (вот же - как бумеранг вернулся!), Айзену-саме Шухей, естественно, ничего не говорит. И это только начало очень большой лжи и недоговорки, которая искренне расстраивает Шухея. Но он не в силах ничего изменить. Он может докладывать Айзену о каждом шаге Ильфорте-тайчо, передавать новые слухи, добытые об Ильфорте Гранце, и делиться воспоминаниями об Иле Аполло, но вот об Ильке он не может сказать ни слова. И это - неправильно. Ведь Шухей не хочет врать своему генералу. Тем более, из-за этой ящерки. Но не врать не получается. И от этого Шухей еще больше злится. И срывает зло. На Ильке, естественно. И совершенно не понимает, почему Ильфорте-тайчо ему это позволяет. Ведь все четыре ипостаси Ильки - один и тот же человек, это Шухей пока еще понимает. Он еще не настолько запутался в Ильках - настоящих и ящерках, плодящихся в его собственной голове.

Они возвращаются после операции в норах - один из редких случаев, когда в выходе участвует весь отряд: с капитаном и ичи-фукутайчо во главе; чаще в норах бывает посменно по половине отряда с одним из двух старших офицеров - когда сталкиваются с отрядом Ичимару-тайчо, направляющимся в норы. Шухей смотрит на Киру, идущего сразу за Гином, и не может сдержать раздражения - это его место! Это он должен идти за Ичимару-тайчо, плечом к плечу, как было всегда, последние сто с гаком лет. Он, а не этот гражданский ублюдок!  
А потом Шухей ловит направленный туда же взгляд Ильки.  
\- Ты бы хотел быть на его месте, - срывается с губ раньше, чем Шухей успевает подумать. Ксо! Он ведь никогда не раньше не обращался к капитану на "ты" ни во время миссий, ни в официальной обстановке. А ночами... - это не в счет.  
\- Да, - спокойно кивает Иль, пропуская неожиданное панибратство Шухея мимо ушей. - Но только Гин на этом месте хочет видеть именно его. И это - ключевой фактор, не находишь?  
Шухей лишь яростно шипит сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, потому что ничто из того, что он имеет сказать по этому поводу, не является ни цензурным, ни уместным в ситуации, когда в нескольких шагах позади них идут другие офицеры и рядовые. А Иль продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Если все мы трое равно хотим быть возле Гина, то решающим является именно его выбор. Это же логично.  
Очень странная логика, думает Шухей. И это "мы" - еще более странная категория. Шухею дико считать себя единым "мы" даже с Ильфорте, а уж объединять себя по какому-либо признаку с Кирой Хисаги категорически не согласен. И ему тем более странно слышать, как легко и обыденно Иль об этом говорит.  
\- Ты ревнуешь Гина к Кире, - тем временем хмыкает Иль, наблюдая за красноречивым молчанием своего лейтенанта.  
\- Ничего подобного! - мгновенно выпаливает Шухей и чувствует, как начинает краснеть.  
\- Ко мне тоже ревнуешь? - Иль смотрит на Шухея с искренним интересом.  
\- Никого я не ревную!  
\- Ну-ну, - ехидно прищуривается Иль.  
\- Да мне вообще абсолютно все равно, где и с кем Ичимару-тайчо! - запальчиво возражает Шухей и тут же понимает, что это - слишком откровенная ложь, а он - и вполовину не настолько искусный врун, чтобы она могла сойти за правду.  
\- Как скажешь, - примирительно соглашается Иль, пряча усмешку за упавшей на лицо челкой.  
\- А сами-то, Ильфорте-тайчо, ведь точно же с такими мыслями на них пялитесь. - Нападение - лучшая защита, это Шухей усвоил уже давно.  
\- Я рад за них, - легко и непринужденно улыбается Иль.  
И Шухею совершенно не к чему придраться, но он все равно возражает - больше из чистого упрямства, чем в самом деле надеясь уличить Ильфорте во лжи.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты хотел бы быть с Гином. И ты сам это сказал.  
Это их первый откровенный или условно-откровенный разговор, и Шухей совершенно запутался во всех своих "внутренних" Ильках и лицах, в которых к нему следует обращаться. Но, похоже, Ильфорте такая путаница нисколько не смущает, и Шухей решает не заморачиваться.  
\- И как одно мешает другому?  
Шухей недоверчиво пялится на Ильфорте, но, похоже, тот, действительно не понимает. Или Шухей категорически не понимает его.  
\- Тайчо, вы издеваетесь? Вы хотите быть с Гином, Кира хочет быть с Гином. Но Гин с Кирой, а не с вами. Как вы можете за них радоваться?  
\- Но это же естественно, - еще одна едва заметная улыбка - не ехидная, не самоуверенная, а какая-то совершенно непривычная для Илькиного лица; по крайней мере, Шухей раньше таких не видел. - Главный вопрос - чего хочешь от Гина ты. И что для тебя важнее, его желания или свои. Все просто.  
Шухей задумывается.  
\- Я хочу быть с ним, - медленно говорит он, прислушиваясь к самому себе. - Я хочу быть ему нужным. Я хочу, чтобы он знал, что может на меня положиться. Нет, не так. Для этого достаточно лейтейнанта.  
Ильфорте кивает, внимательно глядя на Шухея, но молчит. И Шухей молчит, подбирая слова, пытаясь выразить то, что чувствует - как же так, раньше ведь все было гораздо проще.  
\- Я хочу... так, чтобы он без меня не мог, - выдавливает он наконец, опустив глаза. - Не мог без меня обойтись.  
\- Не мог без тебя жить, - поправляет Ильфорте, и Шухей, стиснув зубы, наклоняет голову еще ниже. - Ты хочешь им обладать - им и его чувствами. Ты хочешь, чтобы он нуждался в тебе. Зависел от тебя.  
Неправда, хочет сказать Шухей, но у него не хватает духу возразить - слишком много правды в словах Ильки, такой правды, о которой лучше не думать вообще.  
\- Будет ли нужен тебе такой Ичимару, Хисаги?  
Сегодня вечером Ильфорте непременно поплатится за этот разговор. Шухей не решается произнести это вслух, но, видимо, мысль слишком явственно отражается на его лице. Либо Ильфорте уже достаточно хорошо изучил своего лейтенанта, чтобы "читать" без всяких слов. От последней мысли Хисаги становится крайне неуютно.  
\- Мне все равно, - бросает Иль то ли совершенно без связи с их предыдущим разговором, то ли отвечая на невысказанные мысли Шухея. - Для себя жить я давно уже не умею. Хотя, видят небеса, я и старался научиться снова - ничего не вышло. А жить для кого-то - мне уже не для кого.  
\- Но это же глупо! - возмущается Шухей.  
\- Вот такой у тебя глупый тайчо, - скалится Ильфорте, жестом подзывает младших офицеров и начинает раздавать текущие распоряжения, в корне пресекая возможное продолжение разговора.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Айзен, Заэль; упоминание Киры, Старка, Йоруичи, Халлибель, Ямамото, Вандервайса, Хирако, Финдора, Шухея, Мурамасы, Укитаке; косвенное упоминание Бьякуи, Лилинет и Хиери  
> Пэйринг: намеки на Айзен/Гин, Ильфорте/Гин.  
> Рейтинг: РG - 13

С каждым днем Гина все больше тревожит отсутствие вестей от Урахары. И не столько само по себе - Гин вполне допускает, что проверить его слова и организовать встречу с членом правящей триады не так-то просто и уж всяко не очень быстро - сколько никак не объяснимым, но устойчивым интуитивным ощущением, что он что-то упустил. И это ощущение ему настолько не нравится, что он решается на крайние меры - поговорить с Ильфорте. Хотя изначально намеревался держать Ильку как можно дальше от темы родословной Киры. Но Урахара молчит, а из двух зол Ильфорте явно предпочтительнее сейтоканских неожиданностей. Нет, у Гина есть надежда, что удастся поговорить, напрямую не упоминая Киру. Но надежда очень слабенькая.  
Гин перехватывает Ильфорте после одной из миссий, которых сейчас стало много больше, чем обычно - после раскрытия Мурамасы жуки словно взбесились. И подгадать момент, когда оба лейтенанта - и Кира, и Шухей - окажутся в норах, а оба сотайчо - в расположении армии, оказалось совсем не сложно.  
\- Иль, что ты знаешь об Урахаре?  
Удивленный взгляд, секундное замешательство, явно проглоченный вопрос и почти незамедлительный ответ:  
\- Один из ближайших сподвижников члена правящей триады Шихоуин Йоруичи. Командир одного из двух спецподразделений - научно-разведывательного. Опасный противник. Слишком умный и склонный к множеству запасных планов. А тебе зачем?  
\- Надо, - уклончиво отвечает Гин.  
Ильфорте скептически выгибает бровь и выжидательно смотрит на Гина. Увы, но полученных ответов слишком мало.  
\- Скажи, если бы... - Гин на мгновение заминается, подбирая слова, но более обтекаемого варианта все равно не находит. - Если бы Урахара узнал, что у одного из его подчиненных есть родственники в высших сферах Сейтокана, это могло бы иметь какие-то неочевидные последствия?  
Ильфорте какое-то время изучает его лицо, стоя в дверном проеме, затем сторонится и пропускает в комнату.  
\- Кира, да? - утвердительно переспрашивает он.  
Вот же зараза. Хотя Гин особо и не надеялся.  
\- И чей он родственник?  
Гин показательно и упорно игнорирует вопрос. Ильфорте вздыхает.  
\- Я ведь не из праздного любопытства спрашиваю. От личности этого родственника очень сильно зависит ответ на твой вопрос.  
Гин отмалчивается, и, выждав пару минут, Ильфорте начинает рассуждать:  
\- Все зависит от того, насколько это высокопоставленная семья. Для среднего уровня - никаких дополнительных проблем быть не должно. Разве что у семейки какие-то личные счеты с Урахарой. Ну, или у Урахары с ними. А вот если это действительно высшая сейтоканская знать, тогда сложнее. Работа в департаменте Урахары... - Иль делает неопределенный взмах рукой, подбирая слова, - слишком специфическая, что ли. Не то чтобы она считалась недостойной, ноне каждая семья такое одобрит.  
\- Почему?  
\- Сотрудникам Урахары иногда приходится слишком близко иметь дело с жуками и иногда выполнять не самую чистую работу. Например, если бы речь шла о семье Кучики, - Иль давит нервный смешок, - то их представители скорее бы удавились, чем пошли работать на Урахару-сана. С другой стороны, та же семья Старка хоть и не уступает им по знатности, но проще относится к подобным вещам.  
\- Правда? - удивляется Гин - Так Старк у нас, оказывается, такой демократ? А по нему и не скажешь.  
\- Старк как глава семьи, да и его сынок вполне успешно и сами справляются с порчей фамильного имиджа. Так что и к другим особо не придираются по этому поводу.  
\- У Старка есть сын? Он здесь? В нашей новой объединенной армии?  
\- Да, то есть, нет. Вернее, не тот, - сбивчиво отвечает Иль и замолкает на полуслове.  
\- Иль?  
\- Ты же не про Старка хотел поговорить.  
\- Да, но ты меня заинтриговал. Давай, колись.  
Теперь отмалчивается уже Ильфорте, ровно с такой же заинтересованностью изучая неизменный пейзаж за окном. Гин подходит к нему и мягко разворачивает к себе.  
\- Я вообще-то тебе нож к горлу не приставил и насильно выбалтывать семейные тайны Старка не заставляю. Но не находишь, что уже как-то поздновато и бессмысленно хранить его секреты?  
\- Ну что вы, Ичимару-тайчо, мне теперь для вас никаких тайн не жалко, - ехидно скалится Иль.  
\- Издеваешься?  
\- А то.  
\- Так что там с семьей Старка? - напоминает Гин.  
Иль снова вздыхает. Но по сути Ичимару прав. Старку его верность уже давно до лампочки. А Гину, если он-таки попадет в Сейтокан, любая кроха информации может пригодится.  
\- Что ты знаешь о последнем Императоре кидо? - спрашивает он.  
\- Э-э-э, - такого резкого перехода Гин совершенно не ожидал. - Тебе процитировать учебник по истории?  
\- Ну, если я правильно помню твой возраст, ты должен был еще застать самый конец правления Ямамото Генрюсая Шигекуни, - щурится Иль.  
\- Да, - пожимает плечами Гин. - Но как-то в том возврате я не особо интересовался политическими новостями. Когда он погиб, в Академии объявили неделю траура. Все-таки последний Император, конец правления военных кидошников, символ заката золотой эры и бла-бла-бла.  
\- А почему он был последним, помнишь?  
\- Потому что у него не осталось наследников, естественно.  
\- Наследников мужского пола, - уточняет Иль. - Тогда женщины не имели права обучаться военному кидо, если ты помнишь, только гражданскому.  
\- Да помню, в Академии были только мальчики, - уже начиная раздражаться, подтверждает Гин. - Иль, ты долго еще будешь изображать капитана Очевидность?  
\- Так вот, на момент смерти у Ямамото Генрюсая не осталось потомков-мужчин, все погибли в первых боях с жуками, но была еще одна правнучка, - продолжает Ильфорте, игнорируя все повышающуюся язвительность Гина.  
\- Только не говори, что Старк и есть эта правнучка, - фыркает Гин.  
\- Нет, он ее муж. Гражданский кидошник, - веско уточняет Иль. - И поженились они еще при жизни старого императора. И именно после этой свадьбы Император подписал бумаги об упразднении императорской власти и передачи управления Совету Кидо-кланов.  
\- Оп-па. Ваш Сейтокан - это прямо какой-то рассадник исторических реликтов. Тут на земле об этом все давно уже забыли и пережили, а там у вас оно все еще теплится. Но ты что-то начинал говорить о сыновьях Старка. Думаешь, я забыл?  
\- Даже не надеялся, - ворчит Иль. - У Старка и Халлибель было трое детей. На момент первой революции Старк со старшим ушел в Сейтокан, а сама Тиа Халлибель отказалась последовать за своим мужем и осталась на Земле.  
\- Она погибла?  
\- Как ни странно, нет. Скрывалась всю эту сотню лет.  
Гин удивленно выгибает бровь. Нет, логично, что именно военные кидошники тогда были как на ладони - и все оказались схваченными в первые же дни. У гражданских было чуть больше пространства для маневра, но ловили их очень тщательно. И считалось, что переловили полностью всех. А тут оказывается, их не только в Сейтокане оказался целый рассадник, а и просто среди людей иные прятались все это время.  
\- Я не слишком много с ней общался, - разводит руками Иль. – Все, что знаю - она пыталась организовать вариант подполья именно для женщин, и у них были какие-то связи в дознавательном отделе. Их несколько раз раскрывали и почти всех ловили, но самой Тиа всегда удавалось ускользать.  
\- Откуда ты вообще ее знаешь?  
\- Ну как же, - ухмыляется Иль. - Когда Старк вышел из Сейтокана на Землю и захватил тут власть - женушка явилась почти сразу. Так вот, отвечая на твой вопрос. Старший сын Старка, о котором я случайно обмолвился, остался в Сейтокане и занял место отца в правящей триаде. А второй, который все это время оставался на земле с Тиа, стал капитаном одного из отрядов армии отца. И сохранил эту должность после объединения армий под началом Айзена. Но с отцом у него, мягко, говоря, были очень напряженные отношения. Так что не думаю, что он слишком расстроился, когда мы турнули Старка с генеральской должности.  
\- Как я понял, семейный имидж портит именно оставшийся в Сейтокане старший сынок? - уточняет Гин.  
\- И он, и его женушка, и обе дочки, - кивает Иль. - Кстати, одну из них ты, возможно, видел. Когда я впал в немилость, она тут же прибежала из Сейтокана к любимому дедушке Старку, - Иль едва заметно морщится. - Она была его секретаршей до того, как появился я. Вообще у них... странноватые отношения. Но меня она всегда на дух не переносила.  
\- И почему у меня такое чувство, что ты заговариваешь мне зубы?  
\- Ничуть нет, - улыбается Иль. - я просто отвечаю на твои вопросы.  
Гин пару секунд думает, о чем бы еще спросить.  
\- А что третий ребенок? Ты сказал, что у них было трое детей.  
\- Это безумная, но печальная история. И основная причина вражды Старка с женой и ее любимым сыном.  
Гин изображает вежливое любопытство.  
\- Он родился накануне первой революции. И когда произошел семейный скандал на тему уходить в Сейтокан или нет, Тиа с Финдором ушла, хлопнув дверью, после чего в свою очередь так же громко ушли и Старк с Хирако. Тиа считала, что раз муж остался с ребенком, то он его заберет, а Старк считал, что жена обязательно вернется забрать младенца. Так они и повели во взаимном неведении почти сотню лет, и каждый думал, что младший сын находится со вторым родителем. А когда вся эта история вскрылась... - Иль разводит руками, - разразился чудовищный скандал. Старку ведь очень помогло бы, если бы он мог заявить, что он - муж последней Кидо-принцессы, и они бы вместе возглавили правительство. Тогда бы у Айзена с вашими партизанами не было бы ни шанса. Но после того скандала ни о какой поддержке со стороны Тиа не могло быть и речи. Финдор и тот очень не сразу согласился присоединиться к армии отца, да и то на условиях, что об их родстве не будет никому известно. И, по крайней мере, пока я был секретарем Старка, он ни разу не переступил порог отцовского кабинета.  
\- Получается, во время первой революции Старк с женой просто разбежались в разные стороны, бросив ребенка на произвол судьбы?  
\- Выходит, что так, - кивает Иль. - И так друг другу этого и не простили.  
\- А они не пытались его найти?  
\- Когда? После выхода Старка из Сейтокана? Сто лет спустя? - уточняет Иль.  
\- Ну, сто лет для кидошника - это не возраст.  
\- Не для стертого. Среди подобранцев типа Киры Вандервайса не было - Старк проверял через Хирако. Значит, Вандервайс или погиб во время революции, или был стерт вместе с остальными детьми и распределен в один из интернатов. А большинство их выходцев потом направлялись в армию, где тоже надолго не задерживались в живых. Очень немногим из стертых детей удалось избежать такой участи и получить гражданскую профессию. Но в любом случае, век стертых даже короче среднечеловеческого. Так что к началу поиска самого его все равно уже не было в живых. Был еще маленький шанс, что если он не попал в армию, то у него могли остаться дети или внуки. Но я их не нашел.  
\- Ты искал?  
\- Естественно. Я же выполнял все тайные поручения Старка. Или ты думаешь, он стал бы искать сына в открытую? Проверил больше сотни возможных претендентов, чьи родители были из стертых интернатских и подходили по возрасту, но ни один генетический анализ не показал родства.  
\- А себя проверял?  
\- В смысле? - Ильфорте очень удивленно таращится на Гина.  
\- Насколько я помню, твой отец тоже подходит под критерии.  
\- Гин, ты смеешься?  
\- Ни капельки.  
\- Гин, - Иль очень странно смотрит на Ичимару. - Если хоть на мгновение предположить, что эта совершенно бредовая мысль имеет хоть один шанс из миллиона оказаться правдой, ты понимаешь, что это значит? Что Старк - мой дедушка?!  
Глядя на полубезумное выражение лица Ильфорте, Гин решает не настаивать на своей идее. И правда, шансы слишком малы. Да и у них пока других проблем хватает.  
\- Ладно, спасибо за информацию, - называть имя Укитаке Гин так и не решился, а без него, похоже, больше не узнаешь о возможной реакции Урахары на известие о том, что Кира - его внучатый племянник.  
Ичимару уходит, а Иль радуется, что ему удалось умолчать, что именно Финдор возглавлял дознавательный отдел между первыми двумя революциями. И что Тиа удалось выжить именно благодаря этому факту. Потому что заподозри об этом Гин - Финдору несдобровать. А Иль не хочет приносить еще больше бед семье Старка.

* * *  
\- А что я тут подумал, - вдруг мечтательно говорит Айзен.  
Сегодня он воздерживается от участия в играх, даже раздеваться не стал, и только придерживает Гина, полулежащего у него на груди, за руки, чтобы Илю было сподручнее. Он бы и с кресла полюбовался этим чудным раскладом, но ехидное «Мы-то и сами управимся, Айзен-сама, а вот вы чем руки займете?» в который раз отрезает ему пути отступления. Забавно, думает Айзен. Гин провоцирует его на такие вещи, на которые в здравом уме не решится ни один нормальный человек; собственными словами загоняет себя в безвыходную ситуацию, и Айзен просто не может устоять от соблазна воспользоваться этим – каждый раз, каждый чертов раз. Он бы решил, что Гину действительно нравится быть снизу, если бы не знал его так хорошо – нет, Ичимару не из тех, кто прогибается по своей воле и для собственного удовольствия, сколько бы лапши ни вешалось на уши желтоволосому сейтоканцу. И все же каждый раз, когда Ичимару вновь оказывается в его власти, нахально сверкая глазами из-под полуприщуренных век, Айзен чувствует себя обманутым. Кого именно на этот раз загнали в угол? Кто у кого идет на поводу? Кто выполняет чьи прихоти?  
«Ну что же вы стоите, А-айзен-сама? Так мы без вас не только начать, но и кончить успеем…»  
Насколько далеко от истины это «мы»? В этом Айзен тоже не уверен. Ильфорте для него – книга закрытая, перевязанная бечевками, запечатанная сургучом, накрепко, намертво, и можно только догадываться, какие страсти кипят под спокойной улыбкой на ее обложке. Впрочем, об одной из этих страстей Айзен знает наверняка, и пусть теперь вечно приходится оглядываться, это намного, намного лучше полного неведения. А еще это позволяет играть – на чувствах Гранца, на нервах Гина – и это очередной соблазн, устоять перед которым невозможно.  
Сегодня он как раз в настроении для небольшой игры.  
\- Я тут подумал, Ильфорте-сан, что вы себя определенно недооцениваете.  
Иль бросает на него косой взгляд из-под ресниц, не отвлекаясь от дела, и Айзен ободряюще ему кивает.  
\- Такой потенциал, такие способности... Вам никто никогда не говорил? Одна ваша исключительная выдержка чего стоит. И да, не сочтите за лесть; сами знаете, в нашей ситуации это бесполезный прием – что, опять же, обусловлено вашей исключительной проницательностью.  
\- О, разумеется – я ведь вижу вас насквозь, Айзен-сама, - лукаво отзывается Ильфорте, проводя пальцем по губам Гина; тот, жмурясь, чуть прикусывает палец и облизывает его с таким упоением, что Айзену приходится отвести глаза, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.  
Ехидством Ильфорте ненамного уступает Гину; по крайней мере, выпады парировать умеет мастерски. Дразнить его – увлекательнейшее занятие, разминка для ума, товарищеская – на фоне всех прочих игр – партия с достойным противником. О, такое не приедается никогда.  
\- Я рад, что нам нечего скрывать друг от друга. Полагаю, вы в курсе, о чем я думаю прямо сейчас?  
Ильфорте мелодично смеется.  
\- Это написано у вас на лице, Айзен-сама. Фу, как пошло… но вам же нравится, верно?  
Айзен проводит взглядом по соблазнительно изогнувшемуся телу Ильфорте. Хорош, этого не отнять. Пусть и не совсем в его вкусе.  
\- Вы могли бы добиться многого, Ильфорте.  
\- Как вы, например, Айзен-сама, - неожиданно подает голос Гин. – Поделитесь опытом, каково это – стоять на вершине, не догадываясь, кто из окружающих прячет в рукаве кинжал?  
\- Это приятно, Гин. Щекочет нервы, - Айзен наклоняется к лицу Гина, не отпуская его рук, но смотрит только на Иля. - Не хочешь попробовать?  
\- Заманчивое предложение, - тут же отзывается Иль. – И я бы даже, пожалуй, его обдумал, но увы – не могу, Айзен-сама. Сами знаете. Мой брат…  
\- Он мертв, - спокойно говорит Айзен, и на долю секунды лицо Ильфорте замирает в неподвижности, лишь дергается уголок губ, будто пытаясь утихомирить рвущиеся на волю слова. Секунду спустя он вновь овладевает собой, но уже поздно – Айзен торжествует маленькую победу. Ты талантлив, мальчик, спору нет, но до исключительной выдержки здесь еще ой как далеко.  
\- Он мертв, - эхом повторяет Ильфорте, возведя глаза к потолку, словно пробуя фразу на вкус: съедобно или нет? Кажется, все-таки нет; впрочем, Айзен и не надеялся. - А вы – живы. Как-то это несправедливо, не находите?  
\- Справедливость – удел слабых, Ильфорте. Только они жаждут ее, борются за нее, пытаются что-то доказать. Сильные же поступают так, как считают нужным, не считаясь с другими. В этом и заключается их сила, не так ли?  
Ильфорте не смотрит на него, будто обдумывает слов – или и впрямь обдумывает? Вряд ли. Слишком уж упрям, слишком. Но – молод, и это не играет ему на руку. Возможно, шанс еще есть.  
\- А ты – сильный. Ты и сам это знаешь. Так зачем идти на поводу у глупых условностей? Оставь справедливость слабым и мертвым; пусть первые спекулируют на вторых, пытаясь убежать от прошлого. А ты – ты можешь вырваться из этой бессмысленной беготни, подняться на ступень выше и обрести власть, которой прежде не знал - и в первую очередь власть над своей собственной жизнью.  
\- К власти еще бы и совесть неплохо поиметь, - бормочет Гин, но Айзен пропускает его слова мимо ушей; не до Гина ему сейчас.  
\- И ты знаешь, что мешает тебе это сделать. Кто мешает. Человек, обрекший твоего брата на смерть одним только легкомысленным поведением; не кажется ли тебе, что возмездие его слегка заждалось?  
Неуловимым движением Айзен извлекает из складок хакама кинжал – узкий, недлинный, с узорчатой рукоятью. Без ножен.  
И проводит им поперек открытого горла Гина, не касаясь кожи, но в опасной, очень опасной близости.  
Гин смотрит на него снизу вверх, и Айзену хотелось бы увидеть в этом взгляде страх, но страха нет. Есть любопытство - «какую игру вы затеяли на этот раз, Айзен-сама»; есть предостережение – «не вздумайте ошибиться, Айзен-сама»; есть непоколебимая уверенность.  
«Я знаю, что вы этого не сделаете, Айзен-сама».  
Айзен знает, что не сделает, и знает прекрасно. Но спектакль этот вовсе не для Гина.  
\- Готов отомстить за брата, Ильфорте Аполло Гранц?  
Губы Ильфорте снова кривятся – то ли в усмешке, то ли в гримасе, не разобрать.  
\- С удовольствием, - шипит он сквозь зубы.  
И резким движением дергает Гина на себя - так, что Айзен едва успевает отвести занесенную руку, больше рефлекторно, чем сознательно. Чуть менее быстрая реакция, и из перерезанных артерий уже вовсю хлестала бы кровь; осознание этого приходит медленно, медленнее, чем следовало бы.  
У Гина рефлексы тоже хороши: он успевает извернуться так, чтобы не грохнуться в обнимку с Илем с кровати, и замирает на корточках между ним и Айзеном, не пытаясь ни встать, ни возмутиться. Молчит и только моргает – видно, тоже пытается прийти в себя. Айзен надеется, что для него Илькины выкрутасы стали таким же сюрпризом, иначе... иначе эта парочка выставила его круглым дураком. Этого он им не простит.  
Что за хрень вообще здесь происходит?!  
\- За брата, - задушевно шепчет Ильфорте, перекатывая это слово на языке, и в полной тишине комнаты этот шепот кажется таким громким, что по спине невольно бегут мурашки. – Вы говорите так, будто знаете, что такое иметь брата, Айзен-сама. Но у вас его нет и не было, никогда – так почему вы думаете, что знаете, что такое месть за него?  
\- Ильфорте, - начинает Айзен, и Иля тут же передергивает; он встряхивает головой, и глаза из-под упавших на лицо прядей – злые-злые.  
\- Слабак, - цедит он, сверля глазами поочередно то Айзена, то Гина. – Я всегда это знал. Никчемность, бездарность и слабак. Хоть на что-то сгодился, и то хлеб… Знаете, Айзен-сама, - и Айзен чуть не подпрыгивает на месте, столько яда в этом голосе, - когда слабые оказываются слишком слабы, мертвым приходится действовать самим.  
Он выпрямляется, поводя головой из стороны в сторону, хрустя позвонками, и это тоже звучит весьма зловеще, и пора бы это уже прекратить, думает Айзен, но не делает ничего – как завороженный, смотрит и слушает, забыв про кинжал в руке, про изначальные цели своей игры, принявшей такой неожиданный оборот.  
\- Я думал, он давно уже сдох, - брезгливо бросает Иль, оглядывая себя со всех сторон. – Так нет же, только дай слабину… даже отомстить по-человечески не способен. Не будь тебя, - он резко поворачивается ко все так же замершему на месте Гину, - все закончилось бы намного, намного быстрее. Ты все испортил, знаешь? Ему нельзя было чувствовать. Чувства только мешают цели, сбивают с толку, рождают сомнения – кому оно нужно, весь этот хлам? Уж точно не моему неудачнику-братцу, ему только и оставалось, что прикончить вас и подохнуть уже наконец, ан нет! Даже сейчас он, - Ильфорте смолкает, прислушиваясь к себе, и продолжает вновь, с легкой улыбкой, - даже сейчас он никак не может закончиться. Маленький упрямец…  
\- Иль, - на этот раз начинает Гин, но Ильфорте снова раздраженно поводит плечами и фыркает, будто ему невыносимо слышать собственное имя.  
\- Нет здесь Иля, Ичимару. Может, только где-то там, у тебя в голове... ничего, скоро и этого не станет. Скоро вас всех не станет. Если он не смог довести дело до конца, пацифист хренов… доведу я, и я уж позабочусь, - глаза Иля опасно, безумно сверкают, - чтобы надгробием мне стали ваши изуродованные тела; о, я позабочусь! Я бы забрал с собой в могилу весь мир, если бы братец не выдался таким слабохарактерным... впрочем, приходится довольствоваться тем, что имеешь.  
Секунд пять комната полнится густой, вязкой тишиной, а затем Айзен решает, что с него довольно.  
\- Убери. Это. Из. Моего. Кабинета, - раздельно проговаривает он, не сводя глаз с Гина. – Угомони его любой ценой. Прибей, если будет нужно.  
А, скорее всего, будет нужно, додумывает он, и с этой мыслью приходит глухое раздражение – все не так. Все не по плану. Черт бы побрал этого Ильфорте вместе с его поехавшей крышей!  
Гин коротко кивает – непривычно сдержанный в эмоциях. Полтора шага, перехватить Ильфорте за локоть и провалиться вместе с ним в шунпо, обгоняя возмущенный возглас желтоволосого психа.  
И только тогда Айзен позволяет себе выронить кинжал и выдохнуть.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Заэль; упоминание Киры, Айзена  
> Пэйринг: Заэль (Ильфорте)/Гин  
> Рейтинг: R

Они вываливаются из шунпо кубарем прямо посреди леса, на небольшой прогалине – кажется, километров пять от здания отряда. Гин планировал иначе, но одно дело – просто тащить за собой живой груз, и совсем другое – когда этот груз отчаянно сопротивляется, сбивая концентрацию. Впрочем, думает он, наверно, это и к лучшему. Так можно будет разобраться наедине, без свидетелей.  
Первый же вопрос срывается с языка быстрее, чем Гин успевает его осознать.  
— Ты охренел?  
— А ты? – шипит в ответ Иль; в падении он успел сгруппироваться, перекатиться и вскочить на четвереньки, точно дикая кошка. Глаза горят злым огнем, лицо перекошено гримасой ненависти… что это, откуда это? Додумать Гин не успевает – Иль налетает на него, первым же ударом выбивая весь воздух из легких; второй удается сблокировать, но в следующую же секунду Иль оказывается у него за спиной – в энерговиде, сейтоканец чертов! – и от очередного пинка Гин катится кувырком по влажной от росы траве; уже рассвет, что ли? Он и не заметил…  
А Ильфорте вновь рядом, молнией; перехватывает его за локоть, выворачивая руку резко, кажется, даже с приложением кидо. От боли темнеет в глазах, но Гин успевает нанести свой удар – по ногам, свалить противника на землю и оказаться сверху, получив пусть недолгое, но преимущество. Удается врезать пару раз, от души; хоть так вправить придурку мозги! Ильфорте сплевывает в сторону кровь, и измазанные алым губы растягиваются в ухмылке, не предвещающей ничего хорошего, и очередной удар, на этот раз затылком о ствол дерева, окончательно убеждает Гина в том, что здесь и сейчас силы слишком неравны. Это не танцы у Айзена в спальне; это всерьез, но даже всерьез он мог бы побороться, будь расклад иным, у него есть что противопоставить приемам гражданского кидо, вот только Ильфорте бьет в полную силу с самого начала, не церемонясь, яростно и безжалостно. Чтобы бить так же в ответ, Гину нужен веский повод, и повод, в общем-то, уже нашелся, но – слишком, слишком поздно.  
Еще одна попытка, на этот раз в шунпо. Бросок влево, к краю поляны – не нападение, а бегство, впрочем, ненамного более успешное. Противник все равно быстрее; перехват, удар, хруст костей и крик, сорвавшийся на вдохе, дыхания не хватает, даже чтобы закричать – и снова головой о дерево, до гулкого звона в ушах. Перед глазами все плывет – пока Ильфорте не наступает ему на сломанную ногу, вырывая еще один крик, и пронзительная боль не рассеивает туман в голове.  
Опираясь на здоровую руку – левая висит безвольной плетью – Гин пытается приподняться, просто чтобы вдохнуть поглубже, но не получает и этого; Ильфорте наваливается ему на ребра, прижимая к земле, и его взгляд, непривычно, болезненно-безумный, шарит по телу Гина, а руки охватывают шею смертельным кольцом.  
Ильфорте придвигается ближе, распахивает глаза шире, и Гин видит с ошеломляющей четкостью – радужка, прежде бледно-золотистая до прозрачности, теперь до краев налита оранжево-желтым безумием.  
— Ты спал со мной, Ичимару. Теперь ты спишь с моим братом. Я поражен в самое сердце твоим легкомыслием, тайчо-о, – издевательски тянет он.  
И картинка наконец складывается.  
— Сучонок, – выдыхает Гин ему в лицо, на большее его не хватает, и знакомые черты лица Ильфорте снова кривятся в усмешке… очень, очень смутно знакомой.  
— Сдохни, – чуть ли не с нежностью в голосе шепчет он, и Гин думает, что за этим, пожалуй, дело не станет, но проходит три, пять, семь секунд, а руки на его горле все так же неподвижны.  
Ильфорте озадаченно хмыкает.  
— Вот упорный, – бормочет он себе под нос. – И впрямь, сучонок каких поискать!  
Ох, не повезло тебе с братом, Илька, думает Гин.  
С технологиями личностной матрицы он знаком понаслышке, очень бегло, но этот случай – клинический, хоть сейчас в учебник. Личностная матрица Заэля, очевидно, скопированная самим Заэлем в Илькину память – и, очевидно, успешно Илькой заблокированная, но любые блокировки имеют обыкновение изнашиваться; ой, зря Айзен завел этот разговор, очень зря. Но он не знал, и Гин не знал – и не знал бы, не слети блокировка к чертям в один прекрасный момент. Как именно подгружается матрица, Гин и понятия не имеет, но догадывается, что случилось это не сразу, иначе кризис наступил бы еще в кабинете сотайчо.  
Сколько Ильки осталось в Ильке? Матрица Заэля подавила его личность, но обратим ли процесс? Можно ли до него достучаться? Кира тогда смог докричаться до самого Гина… но ожучивание – совершенно другая технология, другие процессы, другие законы. Здесь все иначе. Впрочем, если верить всему, что говорит Заэль – Ильфорте где-то там еще есть, и даже по мере сил сопротивляется. Если верить словам Заэля. Три ха-ха. Так стоит ли трепыхаться в надежде докричаться до Иля, или затея по умолчанию безнадежная? Никто не знает, никто не подскажет. Сам за себя.  
А еще он думает – хорошо, что Кира на миссии.  
Заэль смотрит на него с лица Ильфорте, и от одного этого взгляда Гину хочется уползти прочь на двух еще целых конечностях; он бы и попытался, конечно, но лишаться еще и этих двух – уже чересчур.  
— В голове у моего братца такой бардак, – задумчиво говорит Заэль. – Но кое-что выцепить можно. И это «кое-что» меня совсем, совсем не вдохновляет.  
— Он не обязан за тебя мстить, – цедит Гин сквозь зубы.  
— Он думает по-другому. И все еще собирается отомстить… Айзену. Но не тебе. Интересно, почему? – Заэль наклоняется еще ниже, так что его челка щекочет Гину нос. – Ты так замечательно его трахал? Или, может, ему удалось трахнуть тебя? Вижу, что удалось… Может, мне тоже стоит попробовать?  
Гин неслышно скрипит зубами, пытается улыбнуться – но выходит кривовато. Заэль понимающе кивает.  
— Брезгуешь, да? Я тоже, знаешь ли. Не хочется руки марать… да и все остальное, в общем-то, тоже. Что бы такое придумать…  
Он крутит головой по сторонам, оглядывая усеянную ветками и сучьями поляну, и удовлетворенно кивает.  
— Иль, – негромко зовет Гин. – Ты меня слышишь?  
Заэль оборачивается к нему, приподнимает брови в деланном удивлении.  
— Разумеется, я слышу тебя, Гин. Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? В чем-то покаяться, например? А, впрочем, неважно, мне в любом случае пофиг. Если что-то срочное, скажи брату, он передаст. Или не передаст. Зависит от того, как хорошо ты будешь его просить.  
Он поднимается на ноги, грациозно потягивается, запрокинув голову, и смеется.  
— Как хорошо быть живым, Ичимару, ты себе и представить не можешь.  
Заэль расхаживает по поляне, точно романтичная девчонка, возмечтавшая нарвать букетик цветов; то и дело нагибается, подбирает какую-нибудь ветку, пристально изучает, косится на Гина – смотрит ли? – разочарованно бросает и идет дальше.  
Гин не смотрит. Гин думает.  
У Заэля доступ к памяти Иля, значит, он в курсе, что Гин и сам умеет переходить в энерговид. Или не в курсе? Или слишком уверен в своих силах, чтобы заморачиваться такими деталями? В собственных силах Гин точно не уверен, один только момент перехода сжирает кучу энергии, но другого шанса точно не будет. Эффект внезапности, опять же... а, к черту!  
Сбежать – не значит бросить Иля, уговаривает он себя. Сбежать – значит выиграть им обоим немного времени. Сбежать – единственное, что еще остается.  
Впрочем, Гину все равно не дают этого сделать – Заэль с легкостью перехватывает его у самого края поляны.  
— А ты шустрик, – улыбается он Гину, но голос едва слышно дрожит – от плохо сдерживаемой ярости. – Спасти свою шкуру пытаешься? Не надейся, я имею на нее очень большие виды.  
— Ильфорте, – хрипит Гин, заходясь кашлем; Заэль встряхивает его, ухватив за плечи, впившись взглядом в глаза.  
— Ты все еще пытаешься дозваться его? Не выйдет. Есть только я.  
— …и ты мне нахрен не сдался, – бросает Гин ему в лицо на остатках сил. – Я буду говорить только с Илем, без посредников, перевирающих каждое слово.  
Заэль отбрасывает его, точно сломанную куклу, скрипит зубами – Гин не видит выражения лица, но слышит каждый звук, каждый шорох, каждый скрип.  
Он с усилием переворачивается на спину, пытаясь дышать глубоко, и бездумно смотрит в светлеющее небо за деревьями. В самом деле рассвет, надо же – и получаса не прошло, как они оказались здесь, все втроем.  
Последний рассвет в его жизни? Не дождетесь.  
Заэль возвращается с противоположного конца поляны, сжимая в руке толстую, толще самой руки ветку с заостренным концом, кажется, обработанным кидо. Гин скользит по нему равнодушным взглядом. Паники нет, паника уже схлынула... или, возможно, это просто очередная ее форма?  
— Тебе удалось меня достать, Ичимару, знаешь? А это мало кому удавалось. Жаль, что ты не проживешь достаточно долго, чтобы успеть порадоваться… впрочем, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты прожил достаточно долго.  
Гин улыбается ему спокойно, без тени каких-либо эмоций, и Заэль, досадливо фыркнув, перехватывает самодельный кол поудобнее.  
— Пожалуй, я передумал. Сдохнуть тебе предстоит гораздо быстрее.  
Гин не закрывает глаз до самого конца; видит все как в замедленной съемке – шаг, прыжок, замах, оскал крупным планом… и едва уловимая судорога по лицу, искаженному злобой почти до неузнаваемости.  
И замедленная съемка превращается в стоп-кадр.  
А затем Иль моргает.  
Он замирает, и взгляд мгновенно стекленеет – и рука, занесенная, так и висит в воздухе. Гин, не дыша, осторожно касается ее пальцами и отводит в сторону, и лишь тогда выдыхает.  
Иль вздрагивает и мгновенно бледнеет – до синевы. А Гин слишком хорошо знает это выражение испуганной решимости, по самое не хочу заправленное гипертрофированным чувством вины. И если Илька сейчас рванет... сейтоканца он не догонит. И в лучшем состоянии не догнал бы, а сейчас и подавно. Об «отпустить» Гин даже не думает, хотя несколько минут назад сам мечтал сбежать.  
Одна-единственная мысль всполошенной птицей бьется в голове у Гина, и он поскорее обращает ее в движение – навстречу Илю, сцапать за локоть, притянуть к себе, невесомо тронуть кожу губами. Он знает Иля достаточно хорошо, чтобы предугадать его реакцию, и такая реакция сейчас была бы очень некстати.  
Под поцелуем Иль вздрагивает, чуть поворачивает голову и тут же оказывается в неловком, одноруком, но цепком объятии Гина.  
Сердце Иля под ребрами бьется часто-часто, перепуганно.  
— Я не смог тебя убить, – еле слышно говорит он.  
— Заэль не смог, – мягко поправляет его Гин, хотя, видят боги, мягкость эта дается ему с трудом. – И что теперь?  
Иль смотрит на него очень внимательно, очень настойчиво, и – обреченно.  
— Ну уж нет, – возражает Гин раньше, чем успевает додумать мысль до конца. – Тебе придется придумать другой план. Такой, чтоб мы оба остались живы. И, по возможности, целы. И ты должен мне помочь.  
И, перехватив отчаянный, уже заполняющийся паникой взгляд Иля, сжимает руку на его плече чуть крепче.  
— Иль... все в порядке? – то ли вопрос, то ли утверждение, Гин и сам не знает.  
Иль снова моргает, словно пытается сфокусировать расплывающийся взгляд.  
— Не знаю, – это единственный честный ответ, который он может сейчас дать.  
— Личностная матрица, да? – Гин почти уверен, но не помешало бы убедиться в своей догадке.  
Ильфорте кивает.  
— Ты не знал, что Заэль ее записал? – Гин очень надеется на еще один кивок, потому что если нет... Тогда он просто не знает, что дальше делать. И с Илем, и с Заэлем, и вообще.  
Ильфорте беспомощно разводит руками:  
— И да, и нет.  
— Это как?  
— Когда... – Иль запинается, и хотя явно через силу, но продолжает: – Заэль надеялся, что установка прошла незаметно, и матрица в свое время запустится по одному из триггеров. Но у него не получилось. Он давно и много занимался такими вещами, знает… знал свое дело, но и у меня достаточно знаний и опыта. Я заметил. И... – Иль вздыхает, – Я не просто заблокировал матрицу и все ее триггеры, я вообще не хотел помнить о факте ее существования. Так что само воспоминание я удалил. Я был уверен, что блокировка надежна, и эта... этот привет от Заэля никогда не вылезет наружу.  
— Ты ошибся?  
Ильфорте пожимает плечами:  
— Вероятно, блокировка повредилась во время экспериментов Мурамасы. Или расшаталась еще раньше – когда мы со Старком экспериментировали над снятием сейтоканского блока. Я не знаю. С тех пор в моей голове копалось слишком много народу; слишком часто и слишком усердно.  
Гин замолкает на несколько минут, осмысливая услышанное, а потом медленно произносит:  
— Ты уж прости, Иль, – и когда Илька непонимающе на него смотрит, Гин пытается улыбнуться – судя по выражению лица Иля, не очень удачно. – Но твой брат был редкостным ублюдком. И я не хочу даже думать, зачем он это с тобой сделал.  
Иль сжимает побелевшие губы и отворачивается, а потом доносится глухое:  
— Он мой брат, Гин.  
И Гин думает, что это еще один кусочек Иля – настоящего Иля, сложного, со своей собственной запутанной логикой и понятиями, но настоящего.  
— Тогда ты не удалил его матрицу. Почему?  
Еще одно неопределенное пожатие плечами.  
— Я же сказал, Заэль увлекался подобными вещами и много экспериментировал в этом направлении. Со мной он использовал не стандартную технологию гражданского кидо, а собственные разработки. А как обойти внесенные Заэлем изменения, я тогда не знал.  
— А сейчас? Знаешь?  
— С тех пор я вообще много всякого узнал. И в Сейтокане, и от жуков... – уклончиво отвечает Иль, и Гин решает пока не наседать.  
Пальцы Иля проходятся по телу Гина, ощупывая в поисках повреждений, замирая на ссадинах и ушибах; тут ерунда, тут немножко лечебного кидо, а тут придется повозиться подольше.  
— Левая рука не сломана, – медленно говорит он. – Кажется, просто вывих.  
Рывок, вопль Гина, и снова виноватое выражение лица.  
— Прости. Зато ты уже можешь ей шевелить.  
— Сам бы взял да и пошевелил, – ворчит Гин, осторожно разминая руку. – Как калечим, так и лечим? И хватит уже делать такое лицо! Я даже пошутить не могу без того, чтобы ты не кривился каждый раз.  
— С ногой все… сложнее, – хмурится Иль, прощупывая поврежденную кость. – Я могу срастить сам перелом, хотя бы запустить процесс, но встанешь ты на нее точно не сегодня.  
— Ну и фиг с ней, – мотает головой Гин. – Я все равно пока никуда идти не собираюсь.  
Иль смотрит на него непонимающе.  
— У тебя есть план, – вздохнув, поясняет Гин. – По глазам вижу. И мне он не понравится.  
— Нет у меня никакого плана, – Иль отводит взгляд.  
— Ты никогда не врал мне. Думаешь, сейчас стоит начинать?  
Иль отмалчивается, и Гин решает зайти с другой стороны:  
— Сколько у нас времени? – этот вопрос стоило задать первым, но слишком много важного, все не успеть сразу.  
Иль отвечает не сразу.  
— Не знаю, Гин. Полчаса… может, час. Может, чуть меньше. Мне удалось перехватить контроль, но рано или поздно он снова подгрузится. Стоит мне отвлечься, психануть или заснуть, хотя уж спать-то я сейчас точно не собираюсь. Но... в перспективе.  
— То есть в лучшем случае Заэль перехватит контроль, как только ты заснешь, а в худшем – в любой момент, если потеряешь концентрацию? – уточняет Гин.  
Ильфорте кивает.  
— Как ты вообще ухитрился прорваться сквозь личность Заэля? Когда? В какой момент?  
— Когда он решил тебя убить, – слабо улыбается Иль, водя раскрытыми ладонями по его ребрам. – Когда он в активе, то волен делать все, что пожелает – кроме того, что радикально расходится с моей принципиальной позицией. Я не хочу тебя убивать, Гин. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Гин задумчиво кивает.  
— Значит, – так же задумчиво интересуется он, – ломать мне руки-ноги, бить головой о деревья и иначе вредительствовать – это с твоей принципиальной позицией не расходится?  
Иль закусывает губу и отворачивается. Гин, вздохнув, притягивает его еще ближе. Вдруг все-таки решит удрать?  
— Иль… еще один вопрос?  
— Знаю. Не волнуйся за него. Он в безопасности.  
— Как ты можешь знать?  
Ильфорте качает головой.  
— Если убивать тебя для меня неприемлемо, то убивать Киру – вдвойне. Заэль даже шага к нему сделать не сможет.  
— Не буду спрашивать, почему, – вздыхает Гин. – Просто понадеюсь, что это правда.  
Он не озвучивает главную цель этого еще не придуманного плана – ликвидацию Заэля. Гин не уверен, что может требовать от Иля убийства собственного брата.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Иль отрицательно качает головой.  
— Это не Заэль, Гин. Это программа, имитирующая его личность. Мой брат мертв, и этого не изменить.  
К счастью, несчастью ли – не договаривает.  
— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, – Гин пристально смотрит на Ильфорте. – Ты снова его заблокируешь или теперь уже удалишь?  
Иль снова отводит взгляд.  
— В любом случае, прежде всего матрицу надо дезактивировать.  
— У тебя есть идея?  
— Да, – Ильфорте кивает, не поднимая взгляда, – но она тебе не понравится.  
— Вариант, в котором ты убегаешь и на радость Заэлю самоубиваешься об Айзена, мне нравится еще меньше.  
Иль удивленно вскидывает взгляд на Гина – тот довольно щурится. Судя по реакции Ильки, угадал почти дословно.  
— Уверен? Что меньше?  
— Да.  
— Ты же еще не слышал смой идеи.  
— В любом случае.  
Иль выразительно вздыхает с красноречивым выражением лица типа «ты сам согласился».  
— Поэтапное отключение. Я сознательно позволю матрице Заэля взять верх – это даст мне хотя бы часть контроля, а потом буду поэтапно ее давить, по кусочкам отключая.  
Гин задумывается:  
— Да, это может сработать. Но в чем проблема?  
— Даже если я убегу на другой конец земного шара, Заэль вернется сюда в считанные минуты. Он тоже понимает, что не сможет убить тебя, Гин. Но это не значит, что он не сможет тебе навредить.  
— Переживу.  
— Ты уверен?  
— А у меня есть выбор?  
— Да.  
— Это тот, в котором ты прямо отсюда бежишь взрываться вместе с Айзеном, пока Заэль не успел перехватить контроль? Уж извини, но с таким выбором я предпочту считать, что его просто нет.  
— Хорошо, – кивает Ильфорте. – Тогда приступаем.  
Ильфорте закрывает глаза, и Гин смотрит на него, пытаясь уловить момент смены контроля. Чуть дрогнувшее плечо, чуть скривившиеся губы – и глаза распахиваются, являя миру воспаленно-оранжевую радужку.  
— Поговорили? – мелодичным голосом интересуется Заэль, поводит плечами, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, проверяя, в каком состоянии доставшееся ему тело.  
Гин молча кивает, не отводя взгляда. Скрывать здесь нечего, Заэль уже в курсе происходящего – Иль передал ему часть контроля, и только дурак может решить, что он сделал это, отчаявшись что-либо изменить. Заэль не дурак. Заэля так легко не провести.  
— А теперь к делу, – так же мелодично добавляет Заэль и поднимается на ноги одним плавным грациозным движением, словно рисуясь. А затем, резко наклонившись, хватает Гина за волосы, подтягивает выше, лицом к лицу, вынуждая Гина опереться на здоровую руку, удерживая шаткое равновесие.  
Гин молчит. Нужно просто потянуть время, ничего особенного. Ничего смертельного – убить его Заэль не сможет. Добраться до Киры – тоже. А что еще терять Ичимару Гину?  
— Я тебя не убью, – говорит Заэль, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. – Братишка не даст. Братишка у меня упрямый, что поделаешь. Но есть много других способов отомстить, Ичимару. Очень, очень много.  
И внезапно прижимается губами к его губам, властно пробирается языком в рот – Гин особо и не сопротивляется, просто удивлен – будто пробуя на вкус что-то давно-давно забытое. Смешно; они даже и не целовались никогда, Гин всегда был строго сверху, пресекая ненужные нежности, и не то чтобы он был принципиально против поцелуев, но с Заэлем хотелось заниматься не этим. Вовсе не этим.  
Впрочем, Заэлю это надоедает очень быстро. А может, он просто предчувствует – не так уж и много времени ему отпущено.  
И первым делом он, разумеется, Гина трахает.  
Делает он это по-своему нежно, по-своему изощренно, почти не применяя силы – ставит Гина на колени, аккуратно привязывает меж двух деревьев, подтянув руки вверх так, что Гин едва может опереться на здоровое колено. Затем обходит его со всех сторон, касается пальцами, трогает каждый сантиметр тела, оценивая и запоминая реакцию на прикосновения, на уколы, на легкие ожоги и порезы – пока что легкие, применять более серьезное кидо он, кажется, не расположен. Гин молчит – говорить ему с Заэлем не о чем, Илька занят, а язвить в подобной ситуации, провоцируя Заэля на более решительные действия, кажется ему не самой хорошей идеей. Можно, конечно, попытаться довести этого психа до белого каления, как удалось тогда, в первый раз – чтобы тот, набросившись на него уже всерьез, снова потерял контроль. Но это будет все такой же временной мерой. Илька вернется на пять-десять минут в лучшем случае, и это просто отбросит их назад – а уже единожды ступив на эту дорогу, Гин не уверен, что готов сделать это повторно. Нет, ради возможности урезонить Заэля он на это пойдет – не сможет не пойти. Но очень не хочется.  
Остается ждать. И надеяться на то, что Ильфорте сможет расколупать свои мозги в достаточной мере, чтобы перехватить полноценный контроль и стереть братца ко всем чертям.  
Гин не завидует Ильке, в общем-то. Как и себе.  
Угораздило же.  
— Всегда об этом мечтал, – с наслаждением тянет Заэль, вбиваясь в тело Гина без церемоний и подготовок – ему самому должно быть от этого больно, но, кажется, Заэля не особенно волнует сохранность тела Ильфорте. Гин чувствует его руки у себя на горле – длинные пальцы, узкие запястья, хрупкость, за которой прячется невиданная сила, и пробует представить, что это всего лишь Ильфорте – и тут же понимает свою ошибку, когда пальцы эти сжимаются сильнее, перекрывая доступ воздуха, и старая, полузабытая паника из прошлого накатывает удушливой волной. Ощущение беспомощности, от которого волоски на затылке встают дыбом, тяжелое дыхание Баргана, полоска ткани, стягивающая горло сильнее от каждого невольного движения, и руки Киры на пульсе этих движений, руки, которым он доверяет, которым он может это позволить, только им. И, может быть, еще рукам Ильки, как сейчас – но эти руки его предают, проводят ногтями по нежной коже под горлом, оставляя красноватые следы, играючи обнимают, чуть сжимают, вынуждая дышать реже и чаще, ускоряя сердцебиение, как двигатель, который бешено крутится вхолостую, не в силах ничего изменить; до черных точек перед глазами, до гула в ушах и пустоты в голове, когда не остается ничего и никого кроме тебя и человека, контролирующего твое тело – это могло бы завести, это многих заводит, но Гин слишком часто бывал на грани, за которой игра перестает быть игрой, и у него даже не встает – паника вытесняет все, даже мысли о том, что нельзя эту панику показывать, нельзя поддаваться на провокации, это непременно обернется против него…  
А потом хватка расслабляется, и Заэль жарко выдыхает ему в шею, кончая прямо в Гина, стекая по его спине, и Гин бы тоже с удовольствием куда-нибудь стек, забился в угол, свернулся клубочком, но удерживающие его путы не позволяют даже дотронуться рукой до горла, можно только запрокинуть голову назад и дышать, дышать, хватая ртом прозрачный лесной воздух, и думать о Кире, которого здесь нет, но Кира – он такой, он делает Гина сильным, даже когда не стоит рядом, Гин проверял, и сейчас, когда Ильфорте совершенно буквально не в себе, Кира остается единственным убежищем.  
Заэль дергает его за волосы, легко, играючи, вынуждая запрокинуть голову еще сильнее, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Чужие глаза на лице Ильфорте.  
Закрыть глаза и думать о Кире. Ну разумеется.  
— Тебе неприятно на меня смотреть, Гин? – удивленно спрашивает Заэль, копируя голос Ильфорте – довольно-таки удачно. – Я тебя чем-то смущаю? Я сделал тебе больно? Прости, но я правда хотел это сделать. Я так давно не делал тебе больно, я соскучился по этому выражению в твоих глазах, и я хочу еще, я правда хочу! А еще, – тут он наклоняется ближе к уху Гина, понижая голос до шепота, – знаешь, чего я хочу еще?  
— Ты или Ильфорте? – хрипло отзывается Гин, и Заэль смеется, фыркает ему в ухо, обнимает за плечи – гибкий, легкий, теплый, почти уютный – но Гин не повторяет ошибок.  
— Чего хочу я, ты и так прекрасно знаешь, Ичимару. А вот мой старший братишка намного более скрытен, представь себе. Он такой стесняшка. Никогда не скажет вслух, чего он хочет, пусть даже хочется ему этого нестерпимо... Но для этого и существуют младшие братья, верно, Ичимару? Так что я сделаю Ильфорте одолжение и расскажу тебе, чего он хочет. Тебя он хочет, Ичимару. С потрохами. Хочет заполучить тебя себе – не насовсем, Ичимару, не зазнавайся, что с тобой потом делать, когда наиграешься… Нет, он хочет тебя один раз и ненадолго, но – полностью. Совсем-совсем. Совсем-пресовсем. Сдайся ему, Ичимару – ему, не мне – и это избавит вас обоих от лишней нервотрепки. Такая малость же, верно? Нет, разумеется, мы можем продолжать веселиться с тобой, – пальцы Иля-Заэля снова плавно скользят Гину на горло, и тот ощутимо вздрагивает, – мы можем продолжать, сколько вздумается, но если ты окажешь моему братишке эту маленькую услугу, ты сделаешь хорошо себе и приятно ему, отличный же расклад ведь, не находишь?  
Он перебирает пальцами на горле Гина, поглаживает, легко царапает ногтями – совсем легонько, просто обозначая свое присутствие.  
— Так что ты думаешь?  
Гин думает недолго.  
— Пусть будет так, – говорит он, глядя прямо в лицо Заэлю. – Ильфорте?  
Заэль морщится, кривится, и на секунду за искаженными чертами лица проглядывают другие, с тревожно сведенными бровями, закушенной губой, глазами, в которых плещется… непонятное.  
— Иль, ты действительно этого хочешь?  
Иль молчит. Хотел бы соврать – уже бы соврал. Но нет, не врет – и это странным образом Гина успокаивает.  
В конце концов, он уже сдавался Илю, было дело. Иль, правда, не принял тогда его сдачи, отказался. Сейчас – просто не сможет отказать.  
Гин бросает на него еще один взгляд – долгий, очень долгий – еле заметно кивает и закрывает глаза под легкий смех Заэля.  
— Вот и все, Ичимару, а ты переживал! Ничего ведь страшного не случилось? Давай-ка я тебя отвяжу, это нам больше не понадобится, верно?  
Он освобождает руки Гина, издевательски вылизывает припухшую кожу на запястьях, потом ведет языком выше, к локтю, к плечу, останавливаясь для засосов, добирается до шеи и обводит кончиком языка мочку уха – нежно-нежно, ласково-ласково.  
— Открой глаза, Гин.  
Гин открывает глаза.  
— Улыбнись.  
Гин улыбается – это несложно, для Ичимару Гина-то. Заэль тоже улыбается. Шепчет на ухо:  
— Ударь меня.  
Гин косится настороженно, и Заэль улыбается шире.  
— Ну, давай же. Ударь меня посильнее. Вмажь кулаком по этой смазливой физиономии, я знаю, ты хочешь!  
Гин, на самом деле, не хочет. Заэль, не Заэль – лицо ведь все равно принадлежит Ильфорте. Лицо, правда, уже изрядно Гином же и разукрашенное – когда они кувыркались на поляне, церемониться было некогда.  
Но отказать он теперь не может. Не сейчас. Иль принял его полную сдачу, и если Гин докажет обратное, для Ильфорте в его теперешнем состоянии это будет ударом – сильнейшим эмоциональным ударом под дых, могущим выбить контроль у него из рук на неопределенное время, если не навсегда. Заэль начеку. Ильфорте нельзя терять веру в Гина – не сейчас.  
А вера Гина в Ильку – единственное, что осталось у самого Гина.  
Выхода нет, повторяет он себе.  
И бьет с правой, здоровой руки, наотмашь – слабее, чем мог бы, но такие детали в приказе не оговаривались, верно? Игра продолжается.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Заэль; упоминание Киры  
> Пэйринг: Заэль(Ильфорте)/Гин  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

\- Ты променял меня на эту белобрысую, вечно лыбящуюся морду!  
Иль молчит.  
\- Которая имела меня… во все дыры! Он унижал меня! Из-за него меня убили! А ты позволил ему жить! Как ты мог предать меня, брат?  
Иль продолжает молчать. Сложнее – не думать, не чувствовать, не видеть и не осознавать.  
\- Более того, ты еще и заблокировал меня, братец. Как ты мог?! Ты же всегда говорил, что любишь меня, что ближе меня у тебя никого нет. А что теперь? Все пошло прахом, стоило появиться сладкому любовничку? Ночи с Ичимару тебе дороже родного брата?  
Иля подташнивает одновременно от происходящего внутри и снаружи. Так сразу и не сказать, какой разговор – внешний Заэля с Гином или внутренний монолог Заэля - бьет сильнее.  
\- Ты же обещал умереть за меня, Иль. Так какого черта? Почему ты продолжаешь цепляться за жизнь? Тебе ведь незачем жить, да ты и не хочешь, если уж на то пошло. Ты давно сошел с ума и умер. И сам это понимаешь, верно, Иль? Уйди и оставь мне это тело. Ради чего ты сопротивляешься, ради кого?! Ради этого похотливого ублюдка?!  
Молчать становиться почти невыносимо, но Иль слишком хорошо понимает, чего добивается Заэль - вывести его из себя, сбить концентрацию, отвлечь от процесса дезактивации матрицы.  
И Заэль тут же читает эту мысль.  
\- Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты делаешь?! - взвивается он. - Ты убиваешь меня, братец!  
\- Ты уже мертв. Мне жаль, но это правда, - Иль-таки позволяет втянуть себя во внутренний разговор. Может быть... Но эту мысль додумывать не стоит.  
\- Что ты замыслил, братишка, а? Хочешь меня перехитрить, - Заэль смеется. - У тебя и раньше никогда не получалось, а теперь, когда я вижу каждую твою мысль, и подавно не выйдет. На что ты надеешься?  
\- Ни на что.  
\- Тогда не сопротивляйся, уйди. И все будет хорошо. Хочешь, я даже пообещаю оставить Ичимару в живых? Ведь хочешь, я знаю.  
\- Ты не сдержишь этого обещания. И мы оба равно хорошо знаем это.  
\- Памятью родителей клянусь.  
\- Не ври. Тебе на них плевать еще больше, чем мне.  
\- Ох, Илечка, вредно быть таким подозрительным. И таким догадливым.  
Заэль ненадолго замолкает: Гин - слишком отвлекающий фактор, чтобы позволить себе полностью сосредоточиться на болтовне с братцем.  
Иль почти не отвлекается на происходящее снаружи. Лишь на всякий случай приглядывает, чтобы Заэль не переступил черту. Тот вроде бы и не собирается, но младший братец умеет быть внезапным, и Иль это знает лучше кого бы то ни было. А главное и самое худшее, что он так еще и не решил: - снова блокировать или все-таки стирать матрицу Заэля. И тень братика прекрасно видит эти сомнения и понимает всю их подоплеку.  
\- Знаешь, а это даже обидно, - Заэль снова возвращается к внутреннему разговору. - Не будь этого лыбящегося ублюдка, ты бы уже отдал мне свою жизнь. Ведь он единственное, что тебя удерживает! Что крайне оскорбительно! Я же для тебя последние полстолетия был главным и единственным смыслом жизни, светом в окошке. А стоило мне умереть - и как быстро ты изменился, братик. И года не прошло с моего убийства, а мое место в твоем сердце уже занято. Ильфорте, ты не находишь это чертовски несправедливым?  
\- Наверное, - если бы они говорили вживую, Иль развел бы руками, но Заэль и так прекрасно видит эмоциональное сопровождение каждого сказанного слова. - Мне жаль, но так сложилось.  
\- Тебе жаль?! - взвивается Заэль. - Не ты ли мне клялся, что защитишь меня от всего на свете?! Что ради меня пойдешь на все?! А на самом деле не только позволил мне умереть, так еще и не хочешь исправлять эту ошибку? Так кто из нас клятвопреступник, а, братик?  
\- Мне жаль, - повторяет Иль. - Жаль, что я столько лет закрывал на все глаза, прощал тебе все, что угодно, лишь потому, что ты - мой единственный и любимый брат. Мне жаль, что я ни разу не возразил, как бы сильно ни осуждал твои поступки. Я даже за эту подсунутую матрицу тебе ничего не сказал.  
\- Ах, вот как ты теперь запел? - раздраженно шипит Заэль. - Все старые обидки и несогласия решил мне припомнить? Ищешь, как бы себя обелить, чтобы с чистой совестью добить меня ко всем чертям?  
\- Я всегда боялся, что когда-нибудь ты зайдешь настолько далеко, что я уже не смогу просто закрывать глаза, и мне придется выбирать - или любимый брат или... все то, что я считаю настоящим и правильным. И, Заэль, - Иль впервые называет матрицу брата его именем, - я чертовски рад, что до этого так и не дошло. По крайней мере, пока ты был жив. А теперь тебя вообще ничего не сдерживает. Ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что на самом деле ты уже давно мертв. И от тебя осталась лишь программа, паразитирующая на моем мозгу, которая хочет уничтожить все, до чего только дотянется.  
\- Я-живой хотел бы того же.  
\- Я знаю. Но не позволю тебе использовать меня. Не в этот раз. И не для такого.  
\- Думаешь, он тебя не использует?! Да тебя все всегда используют! Это судьба, Илечка. Что бы ты ни делал, это никогда не изменится. Сначала родители, потом Старк, потом я, теперь этот Ичимару. Что бы ты ни делал, каждый, кого ты подпустишь слишком близко, будет тебя использовать. И это никогда не изменится!  
\- Пусть, - легко соглашается Иль. - Но я всегда сам выбирал, кому достанется такая привилегия. И ты свою уже потерял.  
\- Тварь! Паскудная похотливая тварь! - ярится Заэль. - Ну, братик, ты сам нарвался! Думал, я буду только на твоем любовничке отыгрываться?! Так я и на тебе могу!  
\- Интересно, как? Ты же в моем теле.  
\- Ха! Ну, мы же оба знаем, что ты не собираешься мне его отдавать. Так зачем мне его беречь?  
Иль лишь мысленно пожимает плечами. Вот уж чему он точно не будет сопротивляться, так это попыткам Заэля его убить. Во-первых, Заэль имеет на это полное право, а во-вторых, такой вариант разрешения текущей проблемы Иля в общем-то тоже вполне устраивает.  
И именно поэтому Заэля такой выход совершенно не вдохновляет: позволить братцу героически подохнуть во имя своих гребаных идеалов? Такого подарка он ему не преподнесет. Гораздо интереснее заставить братца помучаться напоследок. А уж находить уязвимые места - в этом Заэль мастер.  
\- Думаешь, я тебя не достану? - скалится он. - Даже если ты меня сотрешь, я успею тебе настолько подгадить, что твой обожаемый Ичимару не то что смотреть в твою сторону - даже плюнуть побрезгует.  
Нет ничего лучше, чем немножко подтасованная правда, слегка украшенная маленькой искусной ложью - как греческий салат пряной веточкой базилика. И Заэль начинает новую игру.  
\- ...я сделаю Ильфорте одолжение и расскажу тебе, чего он хочет, - Заэль вслух обращается к Гину, начиная воплощать свой новый план. - Тебя он хочет, Ичимару. С потрохами. Хочет заполучить тебя себе...

* * *  
Заэль наслаждается игрой по полной программе – теперь ему не нужно ни к чему Гина принуждать, Гин все делает сам. Становится на колени, морщась от боли в ноге, встряхивает головой, откидывая челку с глаз, и берет член Заэля в рот, касаясь языком головки, водя губами по нежной горячей коже, принимает на всю длину, а потом отстраняется, вылизывает сперва ствол от начала до конца, затем напрягшиеся от возбуждения яички, доводя до оргазма за пару минут - впрочем, Заэль кончил бы и раньше, еще только от вида покорного Гина у его ног. Он кончает, забрызгав Гину все волосы спермой, и Ичимару под его пристальным взглядом роняет уже поднявшуюся было руку – капли сползают по лбу, по переносице, от этого липко, и грязно, и слезятся глаза, которые запрещено вытирать. А потом, под тем же пристальным взглядом – Заэль дает короткие, четкие указания вслух, например, "на колени", " в рот", "глаза", но смотрит так красноречиво, что мог бы ничего и не говорить – Гин раздвигает ноги, изворачивается, все так же стоя на коленях, и гладит себя в паху, пробирается пальцами к дырке и трахает сам себя – сперва пальцами, двумя, тремя, четырьмя, затем и всей ладонью, затем кулаком, пока у Заэля снова не встает.  
Или у Ильфорте.  
\- Тебе нравится, Гин?  
Гин молчит. Молчать ему не запрещено.  
Заэль смеется.  
\- Ты можешь послать меня нахуй в любой момент, ты прекрасно это знаешь. Братец не обидится. Верно, братец?  
Братец тоже молчит. По крайней мере, Гину хочется в это верить – в голове у него адовый пиздец, голова трещит по швам, и голоса Заэля и Ильфорте сливаются в один, смешивая одни знакомые интонации с другими, не менее знакомыми, стирая какую-то грань, за которой Ильфорте и Заэль перестают быть Ильфорте и Заэлем, обращаясь в существо без имени и лица, с одним только голосом, от которого хочется бежать прочь, ползти прочь, хотя бы отвернуться – но даже этого ему не позволено.

* * *  
\- Как тебе, братец? Нравится картинка?  
Иль снова пытается отмалчиваться. Заэль намеренно отвлекает его от стирания матрицы, и не сказать чтобы у него это не получалось. Но все его усилия лишь замедляют процесс. Ильфорте уже решился. И это Заэля страшно бесит, но сделать он уже ничего не может. Изнутри. Но еще много чего может успеть снаружи. И он даже сам не уверен, кому сейчас на самом деле мстит и кого пытается достать - Ичимару или брату. И еще один вопрос так и не дает ему покоя:  
\- Почему именно он?  
\- Ты не поймешь.  
\- Неужели ты считаешь меня настолько тупым?  
\- А ты понял тогда, почему ради тебя я не задумываясь начал предавать Старка?  
\- Потому что я твой брат, - немного удивленно отвечает Заэль.  
\- И только?  
\- А что, этого мало?  
\- Если бы я на самом деле верил Старку - все было бы иначе. И если бы я действительно доверял тебе - тоже. Ты же сейчас внутри меня: видишь каждую мысль, каждую эмоцию. Заэль, если бы я мог доверять тебе - я бы отдал и свою жизнь, и свое тело.  
\- Но ты не сделаешь этого, - тихо уточняет Заэль.  
\- Ты никогда не был честен со мной, и эта матрица - лучшее тому подтверждение.  
\- Честность... вера.. доверие... Да ты как маленький ребенок, Ильфорте! Кому на хрен все это надо?  
\- Мне.  
\- Вот долбаный идеалист!!  
\- Какой уж есть.  
\- А ему ты, значит веришь? Снова кому-то доверился? Просто не можешь иначе, да? Не надоело наступать на одни и те же грабли?  
\- Верю, - коротко подтверждает Иль.  
\- Он предаст тебя.  
\- Возможно. Но это будет его выбор. А ты свой уже сделал.  
Заэль бессильно рычит в немой ярости. Упрямство братика он тоже прекрасно знает. И уж если Ильке попала вожжа под хвост...  
\- Будь ты проклят, Ильфорте Гранц.  
\- Прощай, брат, - Иль приступает к итоговому этапу стирания.

* * *  
Когда рука Заэля-Ильфорте скользит по его руке, вкладывая в нее крохотный кинжал, почти ножик – где его прятали, в поясе, в обуви, а может, нашел где-то? – Гин не сразу понимает, что ему теперь нужно делать, и Заэль-Ильфорте сам поднимает его руку к волосам, слипшимся неопрятными прядями. А затем, все так же направляя и помогая, отрезает одну из прядей, и Гин провожает ее до земли мутным взглядом.  
\- Умничка, Гин, - тянет Заэль-Ильфорте. – Ты все понял.  
Лицо его плавает у Гина перед глазами, когда он деревянными руками перехватывает нож и уже сам ведет им вдоль виска, срезая прядь за прядью, пока левому уху не становится совсем прохладно; а потом это лицо внезапно кривится, дергается, Заэль-Ильфорте до крови прокусывает губу, снова перехватывает его руку, выкручивая, вынуждая уронить нож на землю, и Гин слабо удивляется – что случилось, что не так, он ведь делал все, как было сказано…  
\- Довольно, - глухим голосом говорит Заэль-Ильфорте. – Ты этим ничего не докажешь.  
И тут же, сам себе, визгливо-отчаянно:  
\- Да не пойдет он на все ради тебя, никогда, слышишь! Это все только игра! Он солгал, притворился, он не твой, он никогда не будет твоим, у него есть гребаный Кира, ради которого он переступит через тебя, и будет переступать каждый раз, он солгал, слышишь, солгал! Он никогда не будет твоим!  
И тут же, сам себе, все тем же глухим тоном:  
\- Я знаю.  
И затем:  
\- Довольно.  
И тогда все заканчивается.  
Заэль в том числе.  
\- Ты в порядке? – отрывисто спрашивает Ильфорте, оглаживая его тело торопливыми движениями, пытаясь то ли подлечить, то ли согреть, то ли обнять, неуклюже так, но сейчас Гин не в настроении для обнимашек, совершенно. Он отрицательно качает головой, не пытаясь подняться с земли – тело как чужое, почти не чувствуется, только лодыжку разрывает болью; как получилось, что от всего немаленького Ичимару Гина осталась только одна нога?  
\- Отнести тебя к Кире?  
\- Нет? – это первое, что говорит Гин, твердое, решительное. Нет. К Кире – потом, сперва привести себя в порядок, прийти в себя, отдышаться. Разобраться.  
Ильфорте кивает, не сводя с него обеспокоенных глаз.  
\- Гин?  
\- Погоди, - просит его Гин. – Просто… подожди. Сейчас. Я сейчас.  
И все так же сидит, не двигаясь, закрыв глаза, вслушиваясь в ощущения, пытаясь разобраться в восприятии мира – сколько Ичимару Гинов сидит на траве, сколько братьев Гранцев стоит сейчас перед ним? – а когда открывает глаза снова, понимает, что перед ним стоит только Иль - на коленях, и взгляд у него очень, очень знакомый. Отчаянно-решительный, как тогда, после ожучивания-разжучивания.  
А в протянутой руке, ладонью вверх – тот самый ножик, выпавший из руки Гина.  
\- Сделай со мной что хочешь, - тихо, но упрямо говорит Ильфорте. – Что хочешь. Что угодно. Два, три раза, сколько душе будет угодно. Я заслужил.  
Гин смотрит на ножик на ладони – узкой, исцарапанной, чуть подрагивающей, и пытается понять, хочет ли он с ним что-то сделать. С ножиком. Или Ильфорте. Или одновременно с тем и другим. Существо ушло, кончилось, Заэля больше нет. Заэля-Ильфорте – тоже. Остался только Ильфорте. Что с ним делать? И зачем?  
Зачем вообще сам Ильфорте это делает? Предлагает ему какой-то выбор?  
К чертям такие выборы.  
Он отталкивает руку, сгребает Иля за волосы на затылке, притягивает ближе и утыкается лбом в лоб, хрипло дыша, чувствуя, как дрожит и Иль, и он сам, и весь мир сжимается до них двоих, а потом, в следующее мгновение, стремительно расширяется обратно, и ничего, почти ничего не изменилось, только дышится, кажется, чуть легче.

Ильфорте переносит его в отряд – в энерговиде, Гин сейчас и стоять не может, не то что идти, сгружает на кровать, присаживается рядом с явным намерением заняться более предметным целительством. Гин не возражает. Больше всего ему сейчас хочется упасть на кровать и отрубиться на пару суток, но Иля сейчас не стоит оставлять одного. Гин верит в его сознательность, и вроде бы они все выяснили еще в лесу, но червячок сомнения точит душу, да и в любом случае лучше перестраховаться.  
Все-таки хорошо, что чувство ответственности Иля сильнее его же самоубийственных порывов.  
\- Это все? – вопрос срывается с губ сам собой, раньше, чем Гин успевает его осмыслить.  
Ильфорте коротко кивает, и Гин не просит уточнений. Он знает, что врать ему сейчас не станут.  
Тема Заэля закрыта. Тема Ильфорте – в процессе.  
Досушивая волосы полотенцем, Гин разглядывает себя в зеркале, наклоняет голову, ревниво оценивая ущерб.  
\- Ну и как мне объяснить Кире свою прическу?  
\- Скажи, что я скотина, - отзывается Ильфорте, и такой ответ всяко лучше молчания. Гин легонько сжимает его локоть.  
\- Иль.  
\- Гин, просто скажи.  
\- Скотина ты, - вздыхает Гин, начесывая волосы на левую сторону – ему придется так ходить еще долго. Кира заметит, разумеется, но спрашивать не станет, да и Гину все равно будет нечего ему ответить. Собственно, поэтому и не станет. – Полегчало?  
\- Полегчало, - совершенно серьезно кивает Ильфорте, и складка, залегшая между его бровей чуть разглаживается. – Спасибо.  
\- Мне можно уже лечь и уснуть? – сварливо интересуется Гин – нарочно строит предложение именно так, формулой уточнения приказа, следя за мимикой Иля. Тот вздрагивает – но только на долю секунды, а потом криво улыбается краешком губ.  
\- Тебе нужно. Иначе мне придется тебе помочь.  
Значит, все хорошо, думает Гин, закрывая наконец глаза.  
По крайней мере, ему очень хочется в это верить.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Айзен; упоминание Киры, Заэля, Старка, Йоручи, Урахары, Сой-Фонг  
> Рейтинг: G

* * *  
— А вы, Ичимару-сан, останьтесь, – слова генерала догоняют Гина уже у самой двери.  
— Айзен-сама? – переспрашивает Гин, вежливо пропуская последних выходящих тайчо.  
— Что с твоей прической?  
— Да так... – Гин рассеяно проводит рукой по обкорнанным прядям, – в норах на последнем выходе кидо-ударом неудачно зацепило. Один из новичков по жуку немного промазал.  
— Что ж ты не увернулся? – хмыкает Айзен. – Так и без уха остаться можно.  
— Да вот как-то слишком был занят другими жуками, – начиная раздражаться, огрызается Гин. – Вы только хотели мою новую стрижку обсудить или что-то еще?  
— А если и еще? – Айзен встает из-за стола и направляется к нему. – Неужели будешь возражать?  
Он обходит кабинет по кругу, неторопливо приближаясь к Гину - очень, очень медленно. И раздражение копится в горле – решил задержать, так хотя бы по делу! Но приходится стоять, терпеливо ждать и не дергаться, когда тяжелая ладонь опускается на голову, проходится по затылку, сильные пальцы небрежно захватывают прядь волос, потирают, изучают... чего там изучать, в самом деле?  
— Знаешь, Гин, – насмешливый шепот Айзена обжигает ухо, и Гин недовольно морщится, – а ведь у тебя кончики секутся. Ты не замечал? Ну конечно, откуда тебе.  
Гин не выдерживает, фыркает – отчасти с облегчением.  
— Так ведь и служба у вас, Айзен-сама, не курорт, – вторит он генералу привычными интонациями. – Скажите спасибо, что еще не повыпадали.  
Айзен тоже негромко смеется, ерошит ему макушку и отстраняется, и Гин даже успевает слегка огорчиться, пока не одергивает сам себя – расслабился, весь контроль потерял, тоже мне, правая рука! Ну, не весь контроль. Чуточку.  
Но когда-то они с Айзеном и в самом деле были близки.  
— Но я попросил тебя остаться, действительно, не для этого, – с искренним сожалением вздыхает Айзен. – Мне нужна твоя помощь в одном эксперименте.  
— Айзен-сама? – Гин настороженно прищуривается. – Вы полагаете, после прошлого раза я соглашусь снова поработать для вас лабораторной крыской? В самом деле?  
— Не надо быть таким недоверчивым, Ичимару. – Айзен выдерживает паузу. – Тем более, на этот раз мне нужен не ты, а один из твоих сейтоканцев.  
— А чем вас свои не устраивают? Вон, их теперь в вашем подчинении пол-армии, – по поводу идеи «его сейтоканцев» Гин решает пока промолчать. Хотя он и категорически против того, чтобы Айзен объединял Ильку с Изуру под таким общим знаменателем, но напрямую заявлять об этом Айзену лучше не стоит.  
— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что большинство людей Старка – кидошная молодежь, воспитанная за последнее десятилетие, а сейтоканцы – лишь тайчо да ичи-фукутайчо в некоторых отрядах, и все.  
— Так что ж вы их на эксперимент не позовете? Вон, только что разошлись. Надо было парочку оставить.  
— Я и оставил. В свое время. А теперь мне нужны другие. И вообще, какой-то ты сегодня... сварливый, Ичимару. У Ильфорте научился каждому моему слову перечить? Так я тебя могу заверить, это очень неудачная и вредная для здоровья привычка.  
— У меня просто с некоторых пор образовалась аллергия на слово «эксперимент», – Гин примирительно разводит руками, тщательно исключая даже малейшую нотку сарказма. – Так чем вас не устроили предыдущие подопытные? И что вы вообще на них изучаете?  
Айзен пару секунд колеблется – нежелание делиться тайной информацией уже давно укоренилось на уровне рефлекса, но для следующего этапа в любом случае нужна помощь Ичимару.  
— Непроницаемый для сейтоканцев барьер, – коротко, но емко отвечает он.  
Гин удивленно выгибает бровь.  
— И ни кидо-нити, ни перемещение в энерго-виде...  
— Нет, – перебивает его Айзен. – В этом-то и смысл. Меня как-то совершенно не вдохновляет, что эти гражданские отродья могут проникать, куда им вздумается, и по любому секретному объекту разгуливать, как у себя дома.  
— Логично, – кивает Гин. – И как успехи?  
— Прекрасно. Вот как раз хочу проверить действенность финальных модификаций. И для этого мне нужны Кира или Ильфорте.  
— Но почему именно они? – искренне удивляется Гин.  
— Не знаешь? Или опять придуриваешься?  
Гин лихорадочно пытается сообразить, чем эти двое могут отличаться от всех остальных сейтоканцев – ну, помимо очевидного, что оба весьма небезразличны лично ему, но на ум ничего не приходит.  
— Ильфорте ведь говорил тебе, что проходил спецподготовку в отряде Сой-Фонг? – устав ждать, Айзен задает наводящий вопрос.  
Гин настороженно кивает. И как-то ему категорически не нравятся такие глубокие познания Айзена в Сейтоканских реалиях. Илька разболтал? Или кто-то из бывших Старковых тайчо? Но у них же у всех ментоблоки. Которого нет только у Ильки. Неужели все-таки Илька?  
— А то, что твой любимчик-лейтенант еще совсем недавно, а то и по сей день работает на отдел Урахары, ты тоже небось в курсе?  
Гин снова вынужденно кивает. И по-прежнему не понимает, к чему клонит Айзен. И это очень и очень нехорошо. Аканна!  
— Ичимару, я тебя не узнаю! – деланно-удивленно восклицает генерал. – В Сейтокане всего два спецотдела: военный и разведывательный. И ты удивляешься, почему я хочу проверить свой щит именно на их сотрудниках, а не на рядовых сейтоканцах?  
— А что, больше никого из этих спецотделов в армии Старка не было? – уточняет Гин, хотя и так уже знает ответ.  
— Если верить Ильфорте – нет. Вернее, он-то утверждает, что единственный воспитанник Сой-Фонг изо всех ушедших на Землю, а есть ли еще шпионы кроме Киры – он тоже не знает.  
Предложение Айзена звучит разумно и вполне логично, и в этом-то вся беда. Гин слишком давно и слишком хорошо знает генерала, чтобы поверить в отсутствие второго дна, скрытого за благообразным фасадом.  
— Так что выбирай, на ком из них будем проверять. Меня устроит любой, – Айзен возвращается к своему креслу-трону, усаживается и выжидательно скрещивает руки на груди.  
А вот и подвох.  
— Ну ладно, Кира – мой лейтенант, – осторожно начинает Гин, – ему я могу и просто приказать. Но каким макаром вы предлагаете принять решение за второго сотайчо, равного мне по рангу?  
— Ичимару, не юли, – резко обрывает его Айзен. – Если ты постараешься, Ильфорте сделает все, что ты захочешь.  
— Да как я посмотрю, у вас с ним тоже неплохо получается. Вон, уже сколько всего интересного вам про Сейтокан рассказал.  
— Ревнуешь? – довольно ухмыляется Айзен. – Но мне он не верит, а тебе – да. Хотя, как хочешь. Если не можешь привлечь Ильфорте – остановимся на кандидатуре Киры. Меня она вполне устраивает. Жду вас на нижнем уровне через полчаса.  
— Я приду, – вздыхает Гин и уточняет: – С Ильфорте.  
— Я и не сомневался, – не кроясь улыбается Айзен, и эта улыбка Гину категорически не нравится.  
Да, это – ловушка, красивая, расчетливая и точная. Гин ни на секунду не сомневается в этом. Но выбора у него нет. Кирой он в любом случае не будет рисковать.

* * *  
— Айзен-сама, мне кажется, мы его теряем, – осторожно замечает Гин, наблюдая за едва слышно постанывающим Илькой, который лежит лицом вниз на полу между угловыми узлами, формирующими энерго-поле клетки.  
Как и ожидалось, Айзен умолчал об одном существенном нюансе – сдерживающее поле не только не дает сбежать в энерго-вид, но и служит прекрасным орудием пыток.  
— Я должен убедиться, что он действительно не может оттуда выбраться, а не придуривается, – Айзен еще больше увеличивает мощность поля; Ильфорте пару раз конвульсивно дергается, потом снова затихает. – К тому же, Гин, ты думаешь, я расстроюсь, если погибнет мой потенциальный убийца?  
— Ваш потенциальный убийца – по совместительству ваш же сотайчо и один из двух заместителей, – напоминает Гин. – Да и огласка будет весьма некстати – бывшие тайчо Старка только начали нам доверять. Нехорошо получится, если сотайчо от гражданских погибнет при таких подозрительных обстоятельствах.  
— Ты думаешь, это меня настолько расстроит? Боюсь, я предпочту огласку.  
— Айзен-сама, он нам все еще нужен.  
— Зачем? То, что не рассказал мне, он рассказал тебе. И у тебя еще есть Кира.  
— У него ментоблок, – укоризненно замечает Гин. – Как у всех остальных сейтоканских тайчо и фукутайчо. Вместе с Ильфорте мы потеряем уникальный источник информации.  
Айзен морщится.  
— Да, это... неприятно. Но сейчас эта потеря не настолько критична, как еще пару недель назад. А на счет не убивать Ильфорте я ничего не обещал. Ни одному из вас. Речь шла только о Кире. И у нас с тобой... давний договор. А с ним, – Айзен кивает на снова начавшегося корчиться в клетке Ильку, – по этому поводу никакого договора нет и не было.  
— Вы с самого начала это задумали, – прищуривается Гин.  
— Люблю совмещать приятное с полезным, – скалится Айзен. – Да и лучшее доказательство непроницаемости барьера – именно труп, полученный в нем.  
Ильфорте с трудом приподнимается на локтях и сквозь падающую на лицо челку пристально смотрит на Гина. И в кои-то веки Гин не может понять, что скрывается за этим взглядом. Просьба? Нет. Злость? Тоже нет. Намек на что-то? Вроде не похоже.  
Но в любом случае надо что-то делать, и делать срочно. Если бы Айзен однозначно решил убить Ильку – он бы это уже сделал. Но Айзен тянет время и чего-то выжидает. Чего? Или просто хочет подольше помучить Ильфорте? Но бессмысленный садизм никогда не входил в список недостатков генерала. Значит, участь Ильки окончательно еще не решена. Но уступать уговорам Гина Айзен, похоже, категорически не согласен. Так чего он хочет? Чего он ждет? И от кого? От него или от Ильфорте? Что может сделать Илька? Или что может сделать он сам? Гин буквально физически ощущает утекающее сквозь пальцы время. Айзен не может его переиграть. Только не так!  
Так, стоп. Что может быть нужно Айзену помимо трупа Ильки? Разделяй и властвуй – один из любимых лозунгов владыки. Он уже пытался вбить клин между ним и Ильфорте – когда еще не знал истинного лица Ильки. И тогда им удалось убедить генерала, что у него все вышло. Новая попытка? Но столь малым теперь они не отделаются. Надо быть чертовски убедительными, чтобы Айзен снова им поверил. Играть там, где игры уже нет, осталось только жонглирование правдой. А если единственный путь спасти Ильку – позволить Айзену его убить? Чтобы и Айзен, и Иль поверили, что он взаправду отступает? Да, вернее, ему и придется отступить. У Гина мурашки по коже от неисправимости предстоящего выбора. Ведь если он ошибается, если Айзен ждет от него не этого – Айзен убьет Ильку. Здесь и сейчас. И Гин ничего не сможет сделать. Да он и так ничего не может сделать, разве что броситься на генерала с катаной наголо. Но Гин уверен, Айзен предусмотрел и этот вариант, и рывок Гина будет означать лишь мгновенное отжатие тумблера до максимума и смерть Ильки.  
Или он убедит Айзена, что на Ильку ему плевать. И самого Ильку заодно. Хорошо если Иль поймет, что - это игра, и что у Гина просто нет другого выхода. Но это сейчас не главное. С Илем можно будет разобраться и позже. Или не разобраться. Неважно. Если Иль переживет сегодняшний день – остальное сейчас не важно.  
— Чего вы ждете, Айзен-сама? – белозубо ухмыляется Гин: и снова шажок в пропасть, и только улыбка ему щитом. – Убивайте уж, если решили. Сколько можно тянуть кота за хвост?  
— Вот как? Ты уверен? Не хочешь попытаться выкупить его жизнь?  
Гин сдвигает плечами:  
— А есть та цена, за которую вы согласитесь ее продать?  
— Дай-ка подумать... – рисуясь, задумывается Айзен. – У тебя так исчезающе мало того, что и так не принадлежит мне, Ичимару... Прям и не знаю, из чего выбирать... Кира?  
— Вы же знаете, что я никогда не соглашусь.  
— Что ж, – Айзен разводит руками, – тогда мне жаль, но Ильфорте придется умереть.  
Гин повторяет его жест:  
— Вы не представляете, как мне жаль, генерал.  
— Ну раз так, то закончим с этим поскорее, – Айзен снова тянется к тумблеру.  
Иль вскидывает голову и снова смотрит на Гина. Ярость? Обвинение? Досада? Разочарование? Все вместе? Гин отводит взгляд. Ставки сделаны, и слишком поздно передергивать – только испортишь. Айзен активирует щит, Ильфорте кричит, Гин улыбается. Но проходит несколько минут, и Айзен снова уменьшает интенсивность щита.  
— Что ты готов предложить за свою жизнь, Ильфорте Гранц? – спрашивает он.  
Иль затихает, свернувшись в позе эмбриона.  
— Заснул? Или таки подох? – интересуется Айзен, и похоже, его равно устраивают оба варианта ответа.  
Но Иль с видимым усилием разгибается, пытается встать, хоть и получается у него лишь сесть, да и то – с третьей попытки.  
— Одного из членов правящей триады. На моем месте, – едва слышно, осипшим голосом произносит он.  
— В смысле?  
— Я заманю в этот ваш щит одного из членов правящей триады, – чуть громче и увереннее повторяет Ильфорте. – Айзен-сама, вы не находите, что это – прекрасная позиция для начала переговоров с Сейтоканом?  
Айзен задумывается, барабаня пальцами по пульту.  
— Допустим. А почему я должен тебе верить?  
— Могу дать слово.  
Айзен лишь презрительно хмыкает, намекая на полную несостоятельность данного аргумента.  
— А что вы теряете?  
— Отпуская того, кто собирается мне отомстить?  
— У вас же теперь есть щит, – Ильфорте горько усмехается. – Вам придется быть очень неосторожным, чтобы я смог к вам подобраться.  
— Да, действительно, – кивает Айзен. – А если ты просто сбежишь?  
— Ну, большого убытка от этого не будет. Да и бежать мне особо некуда. Сейтокан для меня давно потерян, а больше вариантов и не осталось. Или с вами, или против всех.  
— Выбираешь союз со мной?  
— Мало ли, – скалится Ильфорте, – может, через десятилетие-другое сейтоканские ученые изобретут способ обходить такие щиты.  
— А не думал отказаться от мести?  
— Даже если я поклянусь вам в этом, вы поверите?  
— Нет, – соглашается Айзен. – Да и трезвый расчет я ценю куда больше, чем торжественные обещания. Хорошо, допустим, я соглашусь. И как ты собираешься заманивать сюда одного из сейтоканских правителей? И кого именно?  
Ильфорте бросает красноречивый взгляд на Гина: мол, не хотелось бы углубляться в детали при посторонних.  
— Ичимару, свободен, – тут же реагирует Айзен. – Ты свое слово уже сказал, дальше мы с Ильфорте и сами разберемся.  
— Удачи вам, генерал, – Гин отвешивает чуть издевательский поклон. – Но на вашем месте я бы ему не верил.  
— Иди уже.  
— Ухожу-ухожу, – Гин бесшумно скрывается за закрывающейся дверью.  
— Я жду, – Айзен поворачивается ко все еще сидящему в энергетической клетке Ильфорте.  
— Шихоин Йоручи. Ей напрямую подчиняется Урахара Киске, на которого работает Кира Изуру.  
— Хочешь подставить Гинового любимчика? – приятно удивляется Айзен.  
— Или он, или я. В Сейтокане не прощают предателей. А я слишком хорошо знаю возможности спецуры Сой-Фонг. От них не убежать и не скрыться. Толку мне выкупать свою жизнь у вас, чтобы тут же погибнуть от их рук? Без заранее намеченного козла отпущения даже не стоит начинать.  
— Хорошо, – кивает Айзен. – Продолжай.  
— К тому же она – единственная женщина в правящей триаде.  
— Поясни, – Айзен непонимающе смотрит на Ильфорте.  
— Незамужняя женщина, – выразительно уточняет Ильфорте  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь?!— до Айзена наконец-то доходят намеки Ильфорте.  
— За человека, который не остановится ни перед чем ради поставленной цели, – нагло отвечает тот. – Что бы она вам ни пообещала и в чем бы ни поклялась – она нарушит данное слово, как только выйдет из клетки. А других шантажировать ее жизнью не получится – они скорее выберут нового члена триады, чем пойдут на какие-то уступки военному кидошнику. Но если она будет носить под сердцем вашего ребенка и вашу фамилию перед своим именем – она уже никогда не отступится. Потому что при таком раскладе для нее пойти против вас будет означать признать свой позор. Шихоин скорее умрет. Но она никогда не поднимет руку на нерожденного ребенка. И если вы удачно сыграете, то на выходе окажетесь мужем или вдовцом члена правящей триады и в любом случае войдете в высшую Сейтоканскую знать.  
Айзен думает достаточно долго, и так и эдак взвешивая план Ильфоте, но при любом раскладе, и даже учитывая возможные неприятности и подставы, полученное предложение выглядит слишком заманчивым, чтобы от него отказаться. Наконец Айзен решается и отключает щит. Все равно у него на поясе есть портативный генератор поля с автоматическим режимом включения при любом близком контакте. И в этом сейтоканец был совершенно прав – Айзен больше никогда не подпустит его к себе на расстояние атаки.  
— Когда ты приведешь Шихоин? – спрашивает Айзен, любуясь на пока бесплодные попытки Ильфорте встать на ноги.  
Тот задумывается.  
— Неделя. Быстрее не получится.  
Айзен кивает. Такие сроки его вполне устраивают.  
— Но если через неделю ее здесь не будет...  
— Я понял, – перебивает Ильфорте, – в таком случае мне лучше сразу сбежать, и очень-очень далеко.  
Айзен довольно хмыкает. Похоже, желтоглазый паршивец снова прав. Такой расклад генерала вполне устраивает. Айзен избавляется от мстительного придурка, а Гин теряет свою гарантию безопасности Киры. Чистый выигрыш на выходе, как ни крути.  
— И заметь, Ичимару оставил тебя умирать, – как бы к слову замечает Айзен. – Не он дал тебе шанс выжить, а я.  
— Я помню, – Илька наконец поднимается на ноги и, пошатываясь, выходит из уже деактивированной клетки.  
— А ведь я тебя предупреждал, – с тщательно отмеренной дозой сочувствия замечает Айзен. – И не раз. Но ты продолжаешь слепо ему верить.  
Ильфорте тыльной стороной ладони вытирает кровь с прокушенных губ.  
— Я помню, – сквозь зубы бросает он.  
— И не надо на меня злиться… – начинает Айзен, но тут же перебивает сам себя, – вернее, нет, надо. Я не отрицаю своей вины. Но вот Ичимару ты доверяешь совершенно напрасно. И сегодняшние события лишь очередное доказательство. Он снова тебя подставил.  
— Не без вашей помощи, – упрямо уточняет Ильфорте.  
— Я честно давал ему выбор. Но даже зная, что мне нет ни малейшего смысла убивать Киру, он все равно предпочел рискнуть твоей жизнью. Как всегда. Вернее, в этот раз он даже не просто рисковал, он сам согласился на твою казнь и ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить меня. Твоя жизнь для него не стоит даже пряди волос, упавшей с головы его ненаглядного мальчишки.  
Иль хмуро молчит. По этому пункту возразить ему нечем. А Айзен продолжает ковать железо, пока оно горячо:  
— Заметь, я не отрицаю свою причастность к тому, что произошло с твоим братом. Но меня искренне возмущает, что ты совершенно не видишь вины Ичимару. Более, того продолжаешь слепо следовать за ним, как крыса, зачарованная мелодией из дудочки крысолова. И мне обидно за тебя, Иль, – Айзен впервые за долгое время называет его сокращенным именем, и Иль от неожиданности вздрагивает. – Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, чем просто быть разменной монетой для Ичимару Гина.  
— Я подумаю, – после затянувшейся паузы отвечает Иль. – Я могу быть свободен?  
— Почти. Еще одна мелочь. Давно хотел с тобой поделиться, да все как-то к слову не приходилось. Знаю, что не поверишь, но мое дело показать, а ты уж дальше сам разбирайся, кому и чему верить. И, тем более, мы теперь вроде как союзники, – Айзен подходит к столу, достает из верхней папки листок бумаги и небрежно протягивает Ильфорте.  
Ильфорте настороженно берет его в руки, словно ожидает, что он может в любую минуту взорваться, быстро пробегает по нему взглядом и каменеет лицом. Доклад Ичимару Гина о возможном шпионе гражданских кидошников и рекомендация на допрос с пристрастием. Подозреваемый – Заэль Аполло Гранц. Подпись Гина – настоящая. В этом Иль уверен.  
Да, есть десятки способов подделать такой документ. Хотя бы взять любой из отчетов, вытравить из него весь текст, кроме подписи, и составить эту писульку. Это может быть подделка. Но может и не быть. И кое в чем Айзен определенно прав. И это – чертовски паршиво. Потому что Иль знает, помнит, уверен – нельзя верить Айзену, ни на мгновенье. Но его слова звучат так убедительно. И поступки не слишком от них отличаются – ведь Айзен мог сегодня убить его, но не стал. А Гин... Иль сжимает кулаки. Гин мог хотя бы попытаться что-то сделать. Но тоже – не стал. И Иль впервые не знает, кому и чему верить.  
На негнущихся ногах Ильфорте выходит из кабинета Айзена.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте, Шухей; упоминание: Айзена, Урахары, Укитаке, Заэля, Тоусена  
> Рейтинг: G

Ичимару выглядит усталым. Гораздо более заметно, чем обычно позволяет себе. Впрочем, в его кабинете они сейчас наедине. Кира не сомневается: стоит зайти кому-то постороннему, и Гин снова будет улыбаться – как всегда. Но сейчас этой привычной улыбки нет, и Киру это тревожит.  
— Тайчо, всё в порядке?  
— Нет, – коротко отвечает Гин и, потерев виски кончиками пальцев, уточняет: – Изуру, будь готов. Возможно, скоро нам придется бежать в Сейтокан.  
— Что случилось?  
— Всё.  
— Тайчо? – Кира подходит ближе и пытается заглянуть Ичимару в глаза, но они плотно сощурены.  
— Всё, Изуру, – повторяет тот, – эта война, Айзен, Шухей, Ильфорте… Каждый по отдельности и всё вместе. И вообще, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты уже сейчас отправился в Сейтокан и больше сюда не возвращался. Но один ты не пойдешь, я знаю, – Гин печально хмыкает.  
— Конечно, не пойду, – Кира садится на пол у ног Гина и кладет подбородок ему на колени. – Но что изменилось? Ведь всё то же самое было и вчера, и позавчера. Что теперь не так?  
Гин молчит, только задумчиво ерошит макушку Киры, бессовестно лохматя старательно зализанную прическу. Но Кира не возражает и терпеливо ждет, и в итоге Гин нехотя отвечает:  
— Я больше не уверен, что Ильфорте будет тебя защищать. А при таком раскладе Айзен становится слишком опасен. Я не хочу рисковать.  
«Ильфорте», не «Иль» – Кира сразу замечает это маленькое, но существенное отличие.  
— Вы поругались с Ильфорте?  
Гин качает головой. Перед следующим вопросом Кира думает дольше, и задает его очень осторожно, словно ступая на тонкий лед:  
— Ты снова ему что-то сделал?  
Гин вздыхает:  
— Можно и так сказать. Хотя, скорее, не сделал.  
— Но ведь такое уже и раньше бывало.  
— Раньше в этом не был замешан Айзен. И он не знал о тебе. А сейчас ставки слишком высоки.  
— Я могу и сам за себя...  
— Не надо, – перебивает его Гин, проводя пальцам по губам и заставляя замолчать. – Я не хочу, однажды уйдя на миссию, вернуться и не застать тебя в живых. А Айзен на это способен.  
Кира молчит. На это ему нечего возразить.  
— Но в Сейтокане тоже будут проблемы, – спустя время тихо замечает он.  
— Не у тебя.  
— Будто мне от этого легче?! – тут же возмущается Кира. – Тайчо, вы переживаете за меня, я понимаю. Но что буду делать я, если триада всё-таки приговорит вас за события первой революции?!  
— Мы постараемся этого не допустить. Тем более, Урахара должен мне, помнишь?  
— Этого недостаточно, – возражает Кира. – Смотря кто будет вас обвинять. Если окажется, что ваш отряд тогда принимал участие в ликвидации кого-то из родственников нынешней верхушки – заступничество Урахары-сана не поможет.  
— У меня есть еще кое-что, – Гин какое-то время задумчиво перебирает пряди Кириных волос, но, решившись, продолжает: – Ильфорте хочет похитить одного из членов триады и передать Айзену.  
— Что?! – от удивления Кира резко вскакивает, и Гин едва успевает отклониться, чтобы не получить макушкой по подбородку.  
Гин мрачно уточняет:  
— Айзен разработал энергополе, позволяющее удерживать сейтоканцев.  
Кира ошеломленно смотрит на него, и Гин вынужден продолжать:  
— Чтобы спастись самому, Ильфорте пришлось пообещать заманить в эту ловушку одного из членов триады.  
— Не верю, – после непродолжительного молчания уверенно заявляет Кира. – Иль на такое никогда не пойдет.  
— Возможно, – кивает Гин. – Но тогда ему самому придется бежать. И мы снова возвращаемся к проблеме Айзена, которого от нападения на тебя будет удерживать лишь данное слово. Да и вообще, с этим новым щитом от Иля теперь немного толку, даже если он и не отступится от обещанного.  
— А в слово генерала вы совсем не верите?  
Гин хмыкает.  
— Почему же, верю. Но никогда бы не стал и не стану ставить на эту веру слишком многое. Наш Айзен-сама – мастер находить альтернативные трактовки и обходные пути.  
Кире становится страшно. Если всё так плохо, то им в ближайшие дни придется бежать в Сейтокан, а там... Кира непроизвольно вздрагивает. Еще ни один военный кидошник никогда не переступал границ Сейтокана. И слишком велик соблазн предъявить все старые претензии первому пришедшему.  
Гин подходит сзади и обнимает его за плечи.  
— Не волнуйся. Всё получится.  
Кира рассеянно кивает. Конечно, получится, но вот только как? Разве что обратиться за помощью к дедушке? И от этой мысли Кире становится еще страшнее. Он словно воочию представляет, как будет просить заступничества у великого Укитаке-самы для того, кто убил его последнего племянника с женой. И как Кира обоснует свой интерес к Ичимару-тайчо? Соврать Укитаке-сану он не решится, а сказать правду – слишком жутко.  
— Изуру, ты весь дрожишь, – едва слышно замечает Гин, почти касаясь губами уха Киры.  
— Я... я обдумываю варианты, – запинаясь, отвечает Кира.  
Нет, до привлечения Укитаке-самы лучше не доводить. Вот если бы удалось записать Гина в отряд Урахары, то получилось бы достаточно долго скрывать его присутствие в Сейтокане от широкой общественности. А если почти никто не узнает, то и претензии предъявлять будет некому.  
— Мне надо получить разрешение на проведение постороннего через внутренний барьер. Урахара-сан – хороший, он поможет. Но это в любом случае займет несколько дней.  
Гина посещает неожиданная мысль.  
— Изуру, а я – хороший?  
Кира вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд.  
— Конечно, тайчо, о чём вы?  
Гин только вздыхает и зарывается носом в мягкие волосы Киры. Если этот Урахара хотя бы вполовину настолько «хороший», как сам Гин... Да и по поводу их договоренности от него так до сих пор и нет вестей. И с каждым днем это Гину нравится всё меньше и меньше.  
Спустя пару часов, уже уходя от тайчо, Кира случайно ловит его отражение в створке приоткрытого окна. Ичимару выглядит грустным, и это – категорически неправильное зрелище. И Кира резко меняет их план: всё равно он ему совершенно не нравился. Нет, к Урахаре-сану он не пойдет. По крайней мере, пока. Кира разворачивается и направляется к расположению отрядов бывшей гражданской армии.

* * *  
Шухей с сомнением смотрит на окна капитанского кабинета. Нет, Айзен-сама безусловно генерал, гений и великий стратег. Но вот только исполнителя для своего плана подобрал крайне неподходящего. Шухей вообще не спец по подобным играм, а уж особенно если играть предполагается с Ильфорте-тайчо…  
Легко генералу говорить «заведи непринужденный разговор о Кире и как бы между делом подкинь идею, что исчезновение Киры будет для Ильфорте очень кстати». Попробовал бы он сам непринужденно поговорить с Ильфорте на заранее заданную тему. Впрочем, у Айзена-самы, может быть, это и получилось бы. В генерала Шухей верит, а вот в себя – не очень.  
Он уже в третий раз придумывает предлог, чтобы зайти в кабинет тайчо – второй отчет приходится дописывать и сдавать раньше срока – но заговорить о Кире так и не решается. Да и капитан в последние дни выглядит как-то странно. Рассеян – чего Хисаги никогда за ним не замечал. Вообще перестал улыбаться, даже язвительно. И на миссиях стал излишне безжалостен – ни себя не бережет, ни личный состав, хотя раньше, наоборот, предпочитал хоть и жуков меньше положить, но и своих рядовых сохранить.  
— Чего тебе, Хисаги? – капитан неприязненно поднимает взгляд на вошедшего лейтенанта.  
— Да вот... – Шухей мнется, но снова пасует, – подумал, может, план дежурств на следующую неделю составлю. Хотел у вас общий график по офицерам взять.  
— Хис-с-саги, – осуждающе тянет Ильфорте и откидывается на спинку стула. – Я никогда не поверю, что у тебя вдруг так внезапно прорезалась страсть к крючкотворству.  
— Почему, тайчо? – искренне возмущается Шухей. Неужели тайчо считает его плохим лейтенантом?  
— Вот провести внеплановое занятие на плацу – поверю, или вызваться на внеочередную миссию в норы – тоже, легко. Но чтобы ты добровольно кинулся бумажки заполнять? Извини, но это уже из области фантастики. Признавайся, что тебе на самом деле нужно?  
Или сейчас, или никогда. И потом оправдываться перед генералом за проваленное важное поручение. Хисаги набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и выпаливает на одному дыхании, почти скороговоркой.  
— А ведь если бы с Кирой что-то случилось, Гин бы избавился от этой обузы, и это бы решило добрую половину ваших проблем. Да и моих заодно.  
В первую минуту Ильфорте ошеломленно пялится на своего лейтенанта, а потом начинает смеяться – нервно, даже немного истерично. Отсмеявшись, он встает, подходит к притихшему на стуле Шухею, останавливается у него за спиной и вкрадчиво произносит:  
— Если не станет Киры, то тут же вместе с ним еще и много кого не станет тоже.  
— Почему, тайчо? И кого?  
— Ну, Гина, в первую очередь. Нашего любимого Айзен-самы. И, видимо, меня. Или ты одним махом надеешься избавиться от нас всех?  
— Я-я-я? Н-н-нет, что вы?! Но при чем здесь вы? И Айзен-сама?! – Шухея сложно довести до заикания, но, как показывает практика, вполне возможно.  
Ильфорте хмыкает, возвращается к себе за стол, удобно усаживается и, не скрывая интереса к реакции Шухея, совершенно спокойно заявляет:  
— Потому что Кира Изуру – единственная причина, почему я не убил и до сих пор не убиваю Ичимару Гина.  
— Чтооо?! – Шухей вскакивает.  
— А Айзена я не убиваю потому, что пообещал Гину, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Ильфорте. – Но если Гин уже будет мертв, то данные мертвецам обещания меня ничуть не волнуют. Так что Айзена в этом случае я тоже убью. Ну и, вероятнее всего, и сам вряд ли переживу эти два покушения. Еще вопросы, лейтенант?  
— Но почему?!!  
— Они убили моего младшего брата, – сдвигает плечами Иль. – Да и вообще, я пришел в эту армию только чтобы отомстить. Но вот как-то процесс праведной мести слегка застопорился после убийства Тоусена, – и, видя выражение лица Шухея, поясняет: – Да, Канаме я убил. Зарезал в норах. Он был непосредственным исполнителем убийства моего брата. А Гин с Айзеном отдавали приказы. Вот с ними-то и вышла некоторая заминочка.  
— Но при чем здесь Кира?! – Хисаги уже почти отчаялся понять Ильфорте. Нет, по отдельности произносимые капитаном слова вполне доходчивы, но общий смысл совершенно отказывается укладываться у Хисаги в голове.  
Иль смотрит на Шухея едва ли не с сочувствием и начинает медленно и детально объяснять, как основы групповой атаки для новобранцев.  
— Гин отобрал у меня любимого младшего брата, и лучшей местью ему было бы отобрать у него Киру. То есть убить. Но как раз Кира совершенно невиновен в смерти Заэля. А убивать невиновного глубоко противоречит моим моральным принципам. Поэтому убивать Киру я не стану. А пока Кира жив – убивать Гина бессмысленно. Ведь худшее, что с ним может случится – смерть Киры. А умирая от моей руки – он будет знать, что Кира уже совершенно точно в полной безопасности от меня. И разве это месть? Вот мне и приходится выжидать, пока Кира будет так любезен сам подохнуть. А потом уже продолжить мстить оставшимся убийцам своего брата. Теперь всё понятно? – участливо интересуется Иль.  
Шухей деревянно кивает, хотя единственное, что он понял, это что Ильфорте – полный псих и опасный маньяк. И вообще, Хисаги кажется, что это – просто кошмарный сон, и он с трудом подавляет желание ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что не заснул случайно над очередным отчетом. И зачем Ильфорте ему всё рассказал? Зачем доверился? Открыл свои тайные намерения? Или он рассчитывает, что живым Шухею из его кабинета уже не выйти?  
Иль читает последнюю мысль Шухея так, словно он озвучил ее вслух.  
— И да, не переживай, и Айзен, и Гин вполне в курсе моих мстительных намерений. Ичимару – с нашей первой встречи, а генерал – начиная с последней революции.  
– И что? Они ничего не делают?! – каждый раз Шухею кажется, что уже нельзя больше удивиться, и каждый раз он обманывается в этом.  
— Гин верит, что я не буду его убивать, – презрительно и самую малость самодовольно хмыкает Иль. – А Айзену я пока слишком нужен. Всё-таки свободноговорящие источники информации о Сейтокане на дороге не валяются.  
— О чём? – переспрашивает Шухей, решив, что просто не расслышал, или уже дошел до стадии, что перестал понимать не только смысл, но и сами произнесенные капитаном слова..  
— О Сейтокане, – повторяет Иль. – О да, ты же не знаешь… – Ильфорте очень недобро ухмыляется, и Шухей в который раз проклинает всё на свете и себя в том числе – за то, что всё-таки послушался Айзена и затеял этот разговор.  
Следующие пару часов Ильфорте планомерно и безжалостно загружает своего лейтенанта совершенно секретной информаций. Да так, что когда он заканчивает, у Шухея едва ли не дым из ушей валит и во взгляде только одно безумное желание «выпустите меня отсюда!»  
— И да, и Гин, и Айзен тоже всё это знают, – заканчивает Иль. – Ну, Гин даже чуть больше, Айзен – преимущественно. Так что не льсти себя надеждой, что наконец-то добыл для своего генерала тайные секреты гражданских кидошников.  
— Вы знаете, что Айзен-сама приказал мне следить за вами? – каким-то краем сознания Шухей понимает, что сам сдает себя с потрохами, но Ильфорте настолько заморочил ему голову, что вопрос самовольно срывается с языка, совершенно игнорируя мнение Шухея по поводу его уместности.  
— Конечно, – фыркает Иль. – Я слишком давно и слишком плотно слежу за Айзен-самой, чтобы не заметить ваших регулярных чаепитий.  
Шухей нервно сглатывает.  
— Так что – да, сделай мне одолжение, убей Киру, – продолжает холодно улыбаться Иль. – Чтобы я наконец-то смог закончить эту уж слишком затянувшуюся месть и присоединиться к брату.  
— Да у вас не все дома!  
— Ты преуменьшаешь, – лыбится Иль. – Дома у меня просто никого нет. Все умерли или предали меня, или и то, и другое – вместе.  
— Нет, уж придется вам как-нибудь самому… Киру убивать!  
Иль, подхихикивая, покачивает головой.  
— Вот и ждите тогда, пока этот ублюдок сам подохнет! А до Ичимару-тайчо вы доберетесь только через мой труп!  
— Да не вопрос, – белозубо улыбается Иль. – Могу хоть сейчас организовать.  
— Ах так! – Шухей рывком обнажает катану и резко атакует мерзавца, рассчитывая его проткнуть насквозь прямо на стуле.  
Но Иль даже не меняет позы, просто исчезает за секунду до того, как лезвие вонзается в спинку уже опустевшего стула. А спустя мгновение острие чужого клинка холодит горло уже самого Шухея.  
— Хисаги-Хисаги, ну чем ты слушал? Я же так старался, рассказывал тебе про кидо-нити, про энерго-переходы… Ты что, всё мимо ушей пропустил?  
— Я запомнил, – сквозь зубы рычит Шухей, впрочем, не делая лишних движений. – Но меня не остановят какие-то гражданские штучки!  
— Ну-ну, – скептически хмыкает Иль, отпускает Шухея и дает ему шанс снова напасть; впрочем, с тем же успехом, вернее, отсутствием оного.  
Шухей не сдается и повторяет бесплодные попытки снова и снова, а Ильфорте откровенно развлекается, каждый раз уворачиваясь из-под самого лезвия и потом в назидание неизменно, хоть царапиной, но задевая Шухея. Вскоре Хисаги выглядит так, словно долго и упорно продирался сквозь крайне колючие заросли шиповника. Наконец он понимает, что одним упорством ничего не добьется, и останавливается, тяжело дыша.  
— Не расстраивайся, – утешает его Иль. – С первого раза даже у Гина ничего не вышло, хотя он тоже очень старался, – о том, что Ичимару в свое время удалось его пару раз ранить, Ильфорте благоразумно умалчивает.  
До Шухея постепенно начинает доходить, что он только что тут устроил. Псих или нет, сейтоканец или кто еще, но Ильфорте остается его тайчо. А он только что напал на него… пытался убить в его же собственном кабинете. Что он наделал?  
— Тайчо, простите… – Шухей краснеет до самых корней волос.  
— Не бери в голову, Хисаги, – Ильфорте небрежно отмахивается. – Айзен-сама периодически организовывает на меня покушения – я уже привык. А если генералу можно, то почему тебе нельзя?  
— Но это… неправильно, – угрюмо возражает Шухей.  
Он и сам бы с радостью скрутил паршивцу шею. Но нельзя же так! Сначала плечом к плечу сражаться с жуками, а потом устраивать друг на друга покушения?! А как же доверие, военное братство… Ведь это жуки – их враги. А все они – люди – должны быть на одной стороне. Да и сам тайчо хорош – какую кашу заварил из-за своего несчастного братца. Вот же выискался великий мститель. Но, тем не менее, и Айзен, и Гин пока вполне живы, а вот самого Ильфорте Шухей только что лично пытался убить. И он опять теряет едва ли появившееся понимание, что плохо, а что хорошо. Ну почему с этим Гранцем всегда так сложно?  
— Ну что же неправильного в том, чтобы прищучить гражданскую сволочь? – провокационно щурится Ильфорте. – Военные кидошники всегда любили ставить нас на место.  
— Мы сейчас в одной армии, – огрызается Шухей.  
— А если, чисто случайно, мы победим жуков – думаешь, Айзен-сама отпустит гражданскую часть армии с миром? Да как бы не так! Он уже сейчас разрабатывает новые способы геноцида гражданских.  
— Меня это не касается. Я только исполняю приказы.  
— Ну конечно. Сегодня ты идешь в атаку на жуков в одном строю с гражданскими, а завтра Айзен прикажет – и ты пойдешь вырезать их спящими, как и сто лет назад.  
— Я не участвовал в чистках первой революции, – сквозь зубы возражает Шухей.  
— Но Айзен – да. И Гин, кстати, тоже.  
— Я – обычный лейтенант и ничего не понимаю в политике. Чего вы от меня хотите, тайчо? – хмуро спрашивает Шухей.  
— Я? От тебя? – искренне удивляется Иль. – Это ты пришел ко мне с Айзеновскими идеями по ликвидации Киры, а я лишь пытался тебе объяснить, что за этим последует и почему. Но, как я погляжу, до тебя не дошла и половина услышанного.  
— Извините, дурак, – Хисаги отвешивает вежливый поклон и быстро уходит, чуть ли не чеканя шаг, и он очень-очень надеется, что тайчо не будет его окликать.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Ильфорте, Шухей; упоминание: Айзена, Урахары, Теслы, Йоруичи, Заэля, Мурамасы, Старка  
> Рейтинг: G

Иль смотрит вслед сбежавшему Шухею. Если хочешь убедительно соврать – возьми чистую правду, разбей ее на кусочки, тщательно перемешай и приправь парой крупинок откровенной лжи. А ведь он почти не обманул Хисаги. Нет, Гина он не собирается убивать ни при каком из раскладов. Но если всё-таки не убережет Киру, особенно если Айзен доберется до Киры руками Шухея, то Хисаги долго не проживет. Но знать ему об этом совсем не обязательно. Да и не испугает его подобная угроза, и не остановит. А вот угроза жизни Гина – вполне способна. Все это Иль просчитал сразу, еще во время их разговора, когда Шухей огорошил его явно чужой, вложенной ему в голову Айзеном идеей про «нет Киры – нет проблем». И Иль очень надеется, что был достаточно убедителен, чтобы выбить у Хисаги эту дурь из головы. Потому что если у него не получилось... А, собственно, а что если? Кто ему Гин? И кто ему Кира? И какое ему вообще дело до них? И так ли неправ Айзен?  
Ильфорте подходит к окну и невидящим взглядом упирается в тянущееся за казармами поле – вплоть до самого леса, скрывающего начало жучьих территорий. Айзен лжив, но умен. И в его словах есть горькая доля истины: ради Киры Гин не задумываясь и предаст, и подставит, и даже убьет Иля. Хотя, возможно, и с искренним сожалением о навязанном выборе. Но в последнем Иль сейчас не слишком уверен. И так ли Гин невиновен в смерти Заэля, как всё это время верил Иль? А если он ошибался и видел лишь то, что хотел видеть?  
А еще Иль совершено не знает, что ему делать. Он пообещал Айзену в течении недели привести Йоруичи-сан. Прошла уже большая половина отпущенного срока, а Гин даже носа не показывает в его отряд. Хотя при чем тут Гин? При всём, сам себе отвечает Иль. С тех пор, как он не убил Гина (или Гин не убил его – тут еще очень хороший вопрос, кто кого), Гин как-то незаметно стал абсолютно при всём, что происходит или не происходит с Ильфорте. А он никогда не пойдет на предательство триады, значит, у него осталось всего три дня... на всё. Ибо потом придется бежать, а на это он тоже не может пойти. Ради памяти Заэля, особенно учитывая, что сам собственноручно стер его матрицу и не дал возродиться – он просто не имеет права уйти, оставив Айзена в живых.  
Иль горько хмыкает. А ведь он почти упустил эту возможность – и снова ради Гина, да. Как далеко может зайти его преданность и стоит ли она того? Ведь Айзен действительно тогда мог его убить – и он, Иль, сам допустил это. И ради чего? Лишь бы не нарушить данное Гину слово? Тьфу! Заэль бы сказал, что он жалок. Но Заэля здесь нет. Есть только Гин. И Иль сам выбрал так – это он понимает вполне отчетливо. Если бы не Ичимару – ему и впрямь было бы проще и легче уступить матрице брата, перестать быть собой, сдаться, отдать свое сознание, тело и судьбу более сильному из них двоих. Но Заэль бы убил Гина – и это всё изменило. И дело не в том, что Заэль что-то знал о виновности или невиновности Гина. Матрица обладала памятью Заэля только на момент записи – за несколько лет до того, как Заэлю приспичило записаться в армию гражданских кидошников. Всю информацию о последующих событиях он черпал из памяти самого Иля. Но для Заэля достаточно было самого факта причастности. Для Иля же – нет, категорически нет. И тогда он выбрал то, что выбрал, но что ему делать теперь?  
Иль задумчиво водит пальцем по стеклу. Он в любой момент может атаковать Айзена. И никакой щит ему не преграда. Для любого другого сейтоканца – да, только не для Иля. Но тогда он нарушит данное Гину слово – не убивать Айзена до победы над жуками. А у него осталось всего три дня. И если ему придется бежать, то мало того, что он так и не отомстит за Заэля, еще и некому будет встать между Айзеном и Кирой. Или предать Гина, нарушить данное ему слово и разрубить этот узел одним махом? Выживет ли сам Иль – неважно, хотя он и попытается. Главное, что не станет Айзена, Заэль будет отомщен, и Кире больше не будет угрожать расправа от генерала. А с Шухеем Гин и сам разберется.  
Вот только нарушив слово, Иль больше не посмеет приблизиться к Гину. Да и жуки могут воспользоваться начавшейся после смерти генерала неразберихой и нанести решающий удар. Всё-таки в обоих армиях нет ни единой очевидной замены Айзену. А пока будут выдвигаться неочевидные и разбираться друг с другом – жуки успеют победить. Уж слишком шатко сейчас равновесие сил. И потеря главнокомандующего вполне способна решить ситуацию не в пользу человечества.  
Иль вздыхает. А Гин уже четвертый день его избегает. Как вышел тогда от Айзена, так и не показывался. А первым Иль сам к нему не пойдет. Не сейчас. Слишком много вопросов. И слишком мало веры. И еще Иль не хочет себе в этом признаваться, но, похоже, впервые он не уверен, что готов видеть Гина, смотреть ему в глаза. И снова верить. А если не верить... то что тогда остается?  
Ильфорте с досадой бьет кулаком по стеклу и замечает быстро идущего к отрядным казармам Киру. А ему-то что здесь надо? Или Гин послал? Хотя нет, он бы не стал. Не Киру. Не сейчас, во всяком случае. Разве что с каким-то официальным поручением. Хотя – тоже нет, для этого найдутся и другие лейтенанты. Ильфорте возвращается за стол, придвигая к себе как щит пачку свеженаписанной Хисаги макулатуры.

Кира заходит в кабинет к Ильфорте и ловит его удивленно-недоверчивый взгляд поверх стопки бумаг. И под этим холодным взглядом вся уверенность Киры мгновенно тает, а все такие правильные и очевидные слова расползаются, словно старое истончившееся хаори – будто и не было их никогда.  
Иль пару минут оценивающе изучает Киру, потом неожиданно предлагает:  
— В сейтокан? Или так поговорим?  
Кира неуверенно пожимает плечами. Вообще-то в сейтокане было бы лучше, но... Неведомым образом Иль приходит к такому же выводу, хотя понятия не имеет о причине визита Гинового лейтенанта. Иль начинает создавать пространство сейтокана, а Кире остается только подхватить. Прямо как для дуэли с жуком – мелькает непрошенная мысль. Но Иль не жук, и Кира не собирается с ним драться, совсем наоборот.  
Ильфорте выжидательно смотрит на него, а Кира мнется, не зная, с чего начать. Не спрашивать же, в самом деле, что у вас случилось с Гином. Кира и так примерно представляет себе ответ, да и не уверен, что Ильфорте захочет ответить на такой вопрос. И вообще, не слишком это удачное начало разговора.  
— Тебя ведь не Гин прислал? – Иль первым нарушает затянувшееся молчание.  
— Нет, – качает головой Кира. – Он даже не знает, что я здесь. И я понятия не имею, одобрил бы он это.  
— Неужели Ичимару стал меня настолько опасаться? – в голосе Иля прорезается внезапная горечь.  
— Что ты, нет, конечно! – Кира всполошенно взмахивает руками; не хватало, чтобы Иль еще до такого додумался.  
— Не одобрил бы попытку поговорить со мной откровенно? – продолжает предполагать Иль.  
Кира сначала кивает, потом отрицательно мотает головой, потом порывисто делает шаг вперед и хватает Иля за руки, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Да что это с тобой?! С вами обоими?! Ведете себя как два... идиота, – Кира краснеет, но решительно продолжает: – Вы же столько вместе пережили, через столько прошли... И что теперь? Всё коту под хвост из-за каких-то козней Айзен-самы?!  
— Гин рассказал тебе? – неприятно удивляется Ильфорте.  
— Нет, то есть да, – опять противоречиво отвечает Кира. – Я знаю о разработке щита. Об остальном, скорее, догадываюсь. Но при чем здесь я? Я говорю о вас!  
— Действительно, при чем? – ироничным тоном переспрашивает Иль. – И какие такие «мы»? Есть только вы с Гином – и всё.  
— Ты ошибаешься, – Кира на мгновение опускает взгляд, а потом снова вскидывает с еще большей решимостью. – Да, для меня Ичимару-тайчо – всё. И, надеюсь, я для тайчо тоже что-то значу. Но и ты для него – тоже не пустое место.  
— Надеешься, что что-то значишь? – эхом повторяет Иль. – Не стоит быть настолько скромным... Изуру.  
Кира вздрагивает. Ильфорте раньше никогда не называл его по имени, а сейчас слишком хорошо и явно намеренно копирует интонации Ичимару.  
— Ради тебя Гин пойдет на очень многое, если не вообще на всё что угодно, – продолжает Иль.  
— Речь не обо мне, – тихо возражает Кира.  
— Да, я помню. Так какого... ты тогда лезешь в то, что тебя не касается?! – Иль понимает, что сам себе противоречит, но не может сдержать раздражения.  
— Потому что от вашей размолвки с Ичимару-тайчо хуже будет вам же обоим. И мне тоже. Ты мне небезразличен, – негромко говорит Кира. – Но можешь считать, что я делаю это исключительно ради него, если тебе так проще. Если тебе так удобней.  
И он всё еще держит Иля за руки. Нет, это не ощущение несвободы, скорее... внезапная близость от человека, которого ты даже не думал к себе подпускать, потому что это – чужая территория, чужие права, чужое счастье.  
— Люди не могут быть чужими только потому, что у них есть кто-то еще, – говорит Кира, глядя ему в глаза.  
Ильфорте понимает, что чувствует себя неловко – эта открытость, эта решительная искренность его немного... пугает, пожалуй. Он не привык к искренности, и переучиваться придется еще долго. Если вообще оно ему надо – переучиваться.  
— А еще я совершенно точно знаю, что Гину без тебя плохо, – продолжает Кира. – И, судя по всему, тебе без него тоже. Так к чему тогда всё это? Зачем делать вид, что ты перешел на сторону Айзена, что собрался сдать ему члена триады?  
— Ты знаешь, – мрачно констатирует Иль. – Гин и это тебе рассказал. Уже доложил Урахаре?  
— Нет, и не собираюсь.  
— Неужели? А ведь это – предательство.  
— Я уверен, что ты этого не сделаешь.  
— Вот как? – удивляется Ильфорте. – С чего бы это тебе вдруг настолько верить в меня?  
— Потому что Гин тебе верит. Для меня этого более чем достаточно.  
— Но Гин поверил, что я это сделаю.  
— Он не сейтоканец. И не проходил подготовку в наших спецотделах. Он просто не понимает, что для нас значит триада. Иначе бы не сомневался.  
Иль задумывается. И после паузы провокационно уточняет:  
— Готов за эту веру умереть?  
— Конечно, – пожимает плечами Кира, – а иначе это и не вера вовсе.  
Иль снова замолкает, а потом неожиданно улыбается – впервые за весь их разговор.  
— Гин прав, как всегда. А ты – его личное солнышко.  
— Скажешь тоже, – смущается Кира. – Так ты пойдешь к нему?  
— Куда ж я денусь, – снова улыбается Иль.  
Кира с облегчением выдыхает. У него получилось. И не будет никакого побега в Сейтокан. По крайней мере, пока.  
— Кстати, еще одно, – спохватывается Иль. – Раз уж мы тут, где никто не подслушает. Айзен подбивает Шухея на твое убийство, и у него неплохо выходит. Я пытался переубедить Хисаги, и пока вроде сработало. Но я не знаю, надолго ли этого хватит и что еще скажет или сделает Айзен. Так что будь осторожен с Шухеем. А еще лучше, в случае чего, при любом намеке на опасность, сразу уходи в кидо-нить.  
Кира удивленно вскидывается:  
— Хисаги? Убить меня? Так он же... И мы с ним... – Кира упрямо встряхивает челкой, словно отгоняет назойливых мух. – Нет, не поверю.  
— Ты недооцениваешь Айзена и его дар убеждать.  
— Но я знаю Хисаги. И давно.  
— Подольше, чем меня, да? – снова прячется за иронией Иль. – И умеешь разбираться в людях?  
— А скажешь, нет? – огрызается Кира.  
— Я только обрадуюсь, если ты окажешься прав. Но просто будь начеку, пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо, – кивает Кира. – Буду.

* * *  
Ичимару устал настолько, что не то что двигаться, а даже дышать тяжело. Прошло уже больше месяца после разоблачения Мурамасы и бегства Старка, но жуки так и не снижают небывалого уровня агрессивности своих атак, даже будто постепенно наращивают его. Словно разом взбесились все. Или повышение жучьей активности – дело рук, вернее, лап вернувшегося в норы Мурамасы. Гину не нравится эта версия, но он не может отрицать ее убедительности. Получается, они сами спровоцировали нынешнее ожесточение войны с жуками? Но так или иначе, а режим почти непрерывного, не утихающего ни днем ни ночью боя уже успел вымотать всех почти до предела. И если сразу после объединения под началом Айзена человеческая армия сражалась в четыре смены, иногда и в пять, то потом их количество сократилось до трех, а в последние дни число способных выходить на миссии бойцов настолько уменьшилось, что каждый боевой выход занимает по двенадцать, а то и четырнадцать часов. И если уж к возврату в казармы даже офицеры еле на ногах стоят, то о рядовых и говорить нечего. Генерал обещает ближайшее пополнение к концу недели, но ведь до него еще дожить надо.  
Гин бросает хаори на спинку стула, привычным движением отвязывает катану с пояса, оставляет на столе и не глядя падает на кровать. Кровать возмущенно ойкает. Гин ошеломленно подскакивает, а потом удивление сменяется устойчивым ощущением дежа вю. Но ведь у него сейчас не тот лейтенант! И Кира не имеет вредной привычки дрыхнуть в кровати своего капитана. Да и вообще, Кира еще с миссии не вернулся – им несколько часов до сдачи смены осталось. Гин торопливо расколупывает покрывала и обнаруживает светлую макушку. С длинными патлами.  
— Ну и чего так подпрыгивать? – ворчит Ильфорте. – Будто впервые меня тут увидел.  
— Если бы я увидел тебя тут впервые, ты бы уже валялся за порогом, потирая отбитые ребра, – ворчит в ответ Гин. – Отдай одеяло.  
Глобально удивляться – а чего это вдруг Иль к нему приперся, и разве они уже разговаривают, да и ссорились ли они или нет, да и вообще, что здесь происходит – у Гина нет ни малейших сил: ни моральных, ни физических. Пришел, ну и ладно, просто замечательно. А разборками можно будет и с утра заняться, или хотя бы спросонок – кто знает, когда в следующий раз их обоих вызовут на передовую. А вот конкретно сейчас Гин гораздо больше хочет получить назад свое одеяло, а в идеале и кровать, чем одного, тоже очень нужного, но, как всегда, приходящего крайне не вовремя сейтоканца.  
— Не отдам, – Иль подтягивает покрывало к себе, сжимая ткань в кулаках. – И вообще, я бы поспорил насчет того, кому именно при таком раскладе светят порог и ребра.  
— А я бы поспал, – Гин безуспешно давит зевок. – Имею право, в конце концов! Я только со смены приполз, у меня глаза не видят, ноги не держат, а голова вообще в забастовке!  
— Взаимно, – не остается в долгу Иль. – Так что захлопывайся и укладывайся, чем скорее смиришься с моим присутствием, тем быстрее уснешь.  
— На кой мне захлопываться в собственной спальне? – раздраженно шипит Гин. – Моя спальня, и я здесь главный! И я хочу спать! В своей кровати!  
— Так спи, кто ж тебе не дает, – Иль пожимает плечами и тоже зевает – заразительно так, подлец. – Я что, помешаю?  
— Отдай одеяло, – с нажимом повторяет Гин, и слышится в его голосе что-то такое, отчего Иль, вздохнув громко и печально, разжимает руки и провожает покрывало взглядом – не менее печальным.  
Гин, показательно его игнорируя, укладывается в кровать, ерзает, переворачиваясь с боку на бок, наконец затихает, сунув ладонь под щеку, закрывает глаза и уже почти, почти совсем уже засыпает, как чье-то худощавое гибкое тело, скользнув под одеялом, прижимается к его спине, а теплые ладони оглаживают плечи и грудь, в конце концов собираясь в замок у него на животе.  
Гин пытается перевернуться на другой бок – куда там!  
— Ты совсем охренел? – интересуется он, но уже без прежнего запала – в конце концов, он ведь уже почти совсем заснул! Не дождавшись ответа, прислушивается и слегка офигевает – Илька уже безмятежно сопит ему в затылок. Безо всяких сомнений, дрыхнет – без задних ног.  
Нет, мало того, что в чужую спальню приперся, мало того, что в кровать залез и на одеяло покушался, так еще и первым заснуть ухитрился! Вот зараза!  
Но мысль о сладкой мести в виде пинка под ребра испаряется, не успев толком осознаться. Дороже выйдет выпихивать это чудо прочь, а спать оно, в принципе, не так уж и мешает, да и греет вполне успешно... И, главное, тут, рядом, снова под боком... Гин нащупывает руки Ильки, чтобы убедиться, что все это не примерещилось ему от недосыпа и перенапряжения. Нет, Илька, настоящий, живой, одна штука, сопит в ухо. Не иллюзия и не сон. Гин улыбается. Первая и единственная хорошая новость за сегодняшний день. Побег в Сейтокан снова откладывается. Надо будет не забыть завтра обрадовать Киру... И почему же Иль все-таки вернулся? Вот же... загадка желтоглазая.  
Гин зевает и проваливается в сон второй раз.

Гину кажется, что он едва успел заснуть, как обоих будит громкий стук в дверь:  
— Ичимару-тайчо?  
— Да чтоб вам, – тихо, сквозь зубы ругается Гин, но встает и накидывает на плечи косоде. – Войдите.  
— Ичимару-тайчо, вас вызывают на передовую, – с порога рапортует посыльный, замечает любопытно высунувшего голову из-под одеяла Ильфорте и тут же сбивается. – Ой, Гранц-тайчо, а я вас по всему расположении ищу... Вас ведь вызывают на передовую.  
— Что, тоже? Одного Ичимару не хватит?  
— Нет, то есть да, то есть наоборот, – совсем теряется посыльный. – Вернее, был приказ прибыть любому из сотайчо – у нас два погибших тайчо на центральном фланге, и некому принять командование. Но я сразу начал искать вас, Гранц-тайчно, вы же раньше сменились. Но не нашел. А Ичимару-тайчно нашел. И вас заодно.  
— Не-не-не, меня ты не нашел, – Илька нагло укрывается одеялом. – Раз Ичимару первым попался – вот пусть он и идет.  
Гин делает знак посыльному, мол, свободен, мы тут сами разберемся, но будет вам какой-нибудь сотайчо на передовой. Вестник с молчаливым поклоном растворяется в мгновенном переходе в шупно.  
— Илька, у тебя совесть есть? – Гин пытается сдернуть с него одеяло, но тот заранее крепко вцепился в край – учел результаты предыдущих одеяльных маневров. – Я и пары часов не отдохнул.  
— Да я на час раньше тебя сменился, – возмущается тот из-под одеяла.  
Гин пару секунд смотрит на это безобразие, борясь с острым желанием применить боевое кидо, чтобы вытряхнуть паршивца из собственной постели, потом вздыхает и идет одеваться. Ксо, и даже хаори свежего нет, придется грязное надевать – совсем жуки их умотали, на отрядные дела ни капли времени не остается. Рядом бесшумно появляется Ильфорте и с не меньшим отвращением косится на собственную одежду.  
— О, в тебе все-таки проснулась совесть? – приятно удивляется Гин. – Так я пойду досплю?  
Иль лишь мрачно косится на него из-под рукава натягиваемого косоде, но ничего не отвечает.  
Искушение последовать собственному предложению слишком велико, но Гин мужественно побеждает его, обувается и берет со стола катану.  
— Ну и куда? – всё так же мрачно интересуется уже полностью готовый к выходу Илька.  
— Вместе пойдем. Там же два отряда. Или хотя бы их остатки. Чем прямо посреди боя объединять, проще каждый по отдельности возглавить.  
Ильфорте кивает. И они одновременно срываются в шунпо. Почти наперегонки. Как когда-то. А, может, это уже просто стало привычкой.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Шухей, Кира, Айзен; упоминание: Гина, Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: G

Шухей провожает завистливым взглядом уходящие в расположение отряды. И вот всегда так: к Ильфорте или к Кире смена из гражданских отрядов всегда приходит строго вовремя, а к нему или к Гину – всегда опаздывает. Хорошо еще если на час, а не на два-три. И где справедливость на этом свете? Нет, зря Айзен-сама не расформировал все гражданские отряды, надо было их всех... Шухей яростно сжимает кулаки. Офицеров – так точно разжаловать. Почему он сам никогда не смотрит, к кому из командиров идет на смену – хоть к гражданскому, хоть к военному, ему-то всё едино? А эти гражданские сволочи всегда обращают внимание, кого сменяют. И если не одного из «своих» же, то никогда особо не торопятся на передовую. Вот и сегодня отряды под командованием Ильфорте уже несколько часов отдыхали, когда к Ичимару-тайчо смена подошла. И теперь ситуация повторяется: Кира сейчас уводит своих, а Шухею еще ждать и ждать. Всегда так с этими гражданскими – любую хорошую идею испаскудят. Ведь как славно придумал Айзен-сама: один сотайчо из военных, а ни-фукутайчо у него – сейтоканец; второй сотайчо сам из Сейтокана, но зато первый лейтенант у него – из военных. Вроде полное равноправие, и комар носа не подточит. А что и Кира, и Илька с самого начала с армией военных кидошников – это частности и несущественные детали. Да только гражданским всё это до лампочки, они всё равно «своих» выделяют. А потом еще удивляются, за что их остальные недолюбливают.  
Шухей злобно сплёвывает на пожухлую траву и перестает отвлекаться на пустые размышления. Сколько Кире ни завидуй, но пока тот будет в казармах отлеживаться, самому Хисаги тут еще оборону от жуков держать. А эти членистоногие гады будто и не устают вовсе. Или к ним подмога из нор всегда своевременно приходит? Вот и сейчас – опять начинают прорыв на правый фланг, на котором дежурит Шухей. Да сколько ж можно?! Они предыдущий-то едва успели задавить.  
Пока он командует маневр для основной группы, второй лейтенант – Тесла, которого Иль притащил за собой из отряда Ичимару – с остальными бойцами заходит в тыл к выскочившим из нор жукам, и силы людей с двух сторон зажимают жуков в клещи. Повезло: в этот раз большая половина прорыва состоит не из бойцовых жуков, а из более медлительных жуков-охранников. Сначала отряд сосредотачивается на бойцовых жуках, от жуков-охранников можно пока и поуворачиваться, главное – не зевать. И при раскладе в два-три человека на каждого жука уничтожает врагов довольно быстро и без существенных потерь. А потом уже кидошники спокойно и неторопливо добивают жуков-охранников. Шухей снова объединяет отряд и поручает Тесле командовать передислокацией.  
Почти чистая победа, да еще и в самом конце двенадцатичасового дежурства – Шухей имеет полное право собой гордиться. Он вполуха слушает доклад связного, как раз совершающего очередной проход по всем находящимся на передовой отрядам. Вполуха – пока усталый мозг с запозданием не реагирует на услышанную информацию. На центральном фланге командование принял Ичимару-тайчо?! Шухей так удивляется, что даже переспрашивает. Да, правда. Ему не послышалось. Там два погибших тайчо, Ичимару-сотайчо принял командование над обезглавленными отрядами. Шухей жестом отпускает связного и качает головой. Ну, Айзен-сама, совсем не бережет своего любимого капитана. Ведь еще и трех часов не прошло, как Ичимару-сан с передовой ушел, и вот уже снова здесь. Нет чтобы второго сотайчо вызвать. Но с другой стороны, жуки сегодня как-то уж слишком активны, а с Ичимару на центральном фланге оно поспокойнее будет.  
Неожиданно Шухей замечает нечто странное – какое-то быстро нарастающее энергетическое колебание. Ничего подобного он никогда раньше не видел, и едва ли может определить хотя бы направление возникновения аномалии, но она ему заранее совершенно не нравится.  
— Отходим! – громко командует Шухей и, подавая пример, бежит к ближайшему холму.  
Он и сам не понимает, от чего они отступают, но сам по себе маневр совершенно безвреден – лишние пара десятков метров в их позиции роли не сыграют. Но почему-то слишком сильно, прямо до скрутившего живота хочется спрятаться хоть за чем-нибудь.  
— Залечь! – он падает за венчающий холм валун и в последний момент краем глаза успевает заметить ослепительно белую вспышку, нарастающую как снежный ком и столь же стремительно приближающуюся. Грохот взрыва и ударная волна накрывают его секунду спустя.  
Шухей приходит в себя, как ему кажется, через несколько минут после взрыва. Но на самом деле он не уверен: могли пройти как считанные секунды, так и четверть часа. Рядом неуверенно начинают шевелиться его бойцы. Хисаги осторожно выглядывает из-за валуна.  
— Ничего себе! – присвистывает он.  
Впереди, в паре сотен метров перед холмом, за которым засела его группа, зияет огромная оплавленная воронка, ровным глубоким блюдцем растянувшаяся на сколько хватает взгляда – ее дальний край теряется в вечерней дымке.  
— Так это ж и весь верхний уровень нор втудыть раскатало! – радостно восклицает кто-то за спиной Шухея.  
Он замечает в «донышке» блюдца аккуратные темные овалы будто ножом срезанных подземных переходов и прикидывает глубину. Да тут, пожалуй, от взрыва не один, а два-три, если не все пять верхних жучьих уровней разом аннигилировались. Да и с «блюдцем» он поспешил. При ближайшем рассмотрении воронка больше на пиалу похожа.  
— Победа? – неуверенно звучит за спиной Шухея.  
— Так это, получается, мы шарахнули?  
— Ну не жуки же! Зачем бы они по своим стали?  
— Так там и наши были. Весь передний фланг как языком слизало...  
— Да, жалко ребят...  
— Та жуков же в разы больше полегло!  
И до Шухея только сейчас доходит, кто командовал центральным сектором обороны.  
Ему хочется кричать. Но не при рядовых же.  
Хисаги сжимает кулаки, не замечая струйки крови, быстро зазмеившейся по костяшкам пальцев, как и не чувствуя боли от вонзившихся в ладони ногтей.  
— Фукутайчо? – кто-то осторожно дергает его за рукав.  
Резким рывком Хисаги сбрасывает чужую руку и срывается в шунпо.

В расположение он возвращается лишь под утро – грязный как черт и шатаясь словно пьяный, хотя и не пил ни капли – так и носился, не разбирая дороги и крича что-то невнятное, лишь бы дать выход раздирающим душу чувствам, пока не свалился в какой-то глубокий овраг. Как уже потом выясняет – существенно за пределами дислокации армии, кольцом окружающей основную зону выходов из жучьих нор. Он даже как-то ухитрился обежать город (мегаполис на несколько миллионов человек! вот специально захотел бы – не вышло, на полпути выдохся бы, а тут – одним махом), и столкнулся с оврагом уже далеко за ним в полях возле какой-то фермы.  
Овраг оказывается глубоким, мокрым, со склизкими грязевыми склонами и кучей мусора на дне. И в качестве места последнего упокоения Шухея не устраивает напрочь. Тот факт, что сейчас ему больше всего хочется сдохнуть, отнюдь не означает, что он согласится помирать на какой-то занюханной свалке.  
Поэтому Хисаги сначала сообщает оврагу все освоенные за долгую армейскую службу ругательства – и по отдельности, и в сложных лингвистических конструкциях, а потом начинает из него выбираться. Получается сильно не с первой попытки, и оврагу приходится еще много чего выслушать, прежде чем Шухей его всё-таки побеждает, сверяется со звездами – пока он бегал и орал, уже успело стемнеть – и мрачно шагает в сторону дислокации основных военных сил. Снова переходить в шунпо сил уже нет.  
Зато и на мысли сил тоже не остается, чему Шухей только рад. Прекрасная простая задача: переставлять ноги и не упасть. Думать нечем и не о чем.  
Наконец-то добравшись до казарм родного отряда, он останавливается в какой-то сотне шагов от крайнего здания и долго стоит, неподвижно, слегка покачиваясь и не сводя взгляда с темных окон капитанского кабинета. Зачем туда идти? Ведь придется докладывать Ильфорте. Как минимум объяснять свою многочасовую отлучку. А если он еще не знает? А если знает? Шухей не уверен, от какого из вариантов ему более не по себе. Но он совершенно точно знает, что не хочет видеть Ильфорте. Не сейчас. Ведь он тоже сотайчо, и вполне мог оказаться на той передовой вместо Гина, но не оказался и теперь спокойно спит, а Гин... Шухей до хруста стискивает зубы. Нет, в отряд он не пойдет.  
А куда ему идти? Упасть прямо здесь? Но он же фукутайчо, в конце-концов, а не какой-то салага рядовой. Он – военный кидошник. Настоящий, дореволюционный. И он не будет валяться под забором, как какая-нибудь гражданская шваль.  
Неожиданно в мозгу вспыхивает – «Кира». Вот он! Разгадка на так и оставшийся неотвеченным вопрос. Вот куда ему идти. Зачем – он пока не знает или не осознает, но это не так важно, на месте разберется.  
Хисаги разворачивается и на подкашивающихся ногах бредет к отряду Ичимару. Как ни странно, на месте не обнаруживается никакой суеты или всеобщего траура. Тихо, все спят. Как такое возможно? Или еще не знают? Но почему?! Шухей с трудом взбирается на веранду и начинает с остервенением колотить в дверь лейтенантского кабинета. Да как они могут спать в такой момент?! Он не замечает, как дверь открывается, и чуть не заезжает Кире кулаком по носу, но тот в последний момент перехватывает руку.  
Кира заспанно моргает, но, видя состояние Шухея, быстро подбирается:  
— Что случилось? – встревоженно спрашивает он.  
Шухей какое-то время молчит, не в силах ни сформулировать, ни произнести, а потом всё-таки выдавливает:  
— Погиб... Он погиб... Ги... – и явно хочет добавить что-то еще, но губы не слушаются, не хотят озвучивать неминуемое, да и не нужно это - по Кире видно, что он всё понял и без уточнений, потому что мгновенно белеет – вернее, сереет, словно с его лица разом вымыло все краски, которых и так там было не то чтобы слишком много.  
— Что? – разом севшим голосом тихо переспрашивает он. – Как? Когда? Откуда?  
Шухей молчит, немигающе вперив полубезумный взгляд в Киру, и ничего не отвечает.  
Кира хватает его за грудки и весьма ощутимо встряхивает.  
— Хисаги, да приди ты в себя?! Что случилось?!  
— А разве не было оповещения по армии? – на какой-то короткий миг Шухея накрывает надежда, а вдруг ничего этого не было? Вдруг он просто сошел с ума, и ему всё примерещилось?  
— Какого оповещения?  
— Взрыв на передовой, большие потери – и у нас, и у жуков. Не было? – он с надеждой всматривается в лицо Киры.  
— Было, – Кира растерянно отпускает Шухея. – Как раз перед тем, как я спать пошел. Но передали, что там в основном пострадали гражданские отряды. На семь по этому поводу назначено общее собрание офицеров.  
Шухей начинает истерически смеяться, Кира молча смотрит на него. Он далек от мысли, что Хисаги говорит неправду, но поверить тоже не может. Это слишком невероятно, немыслимо. Он ведь всегда так хорошо чувствовал Гина. Даже в последний раз, когда тот застрял в колонии глодальщиков – Киру ведь тогда с утра мучило предчувствие надвигающейся беды. А сейчас – ничего, абсолютно, ни капли тревоги или беспокойства. Да, сейчас-то его потряхивает от услышанного, но от таких новостей кого угодно трясти будет. Или он слишком устал и измотался за последнее время, вот интуиция и притупилась? И от этой мысли Кире становится по настоящему жутко, настолько, что он тут же отметает ее, так толком и не осознав. Нет, такого просто не может быть! Чтобы Гин погиб, а он этого даже не заметил, спокойно всё проспал?! Так не бывает!  
— Ты уверен, что Ичимару был там? – Кира справляется с желанием влепить ему пощечину, чтобы прекратить истерику, и пока всего лишь снова легонько встряхивает.  
Шухей перестает смеяться так же резко, как и начал, и обессиленно сползает на пол веранды.  
— Накануне взрыва связной доложил, что Ичимару-сотайчо принял командование передним флангом, – бесцветно отвечает он.  
— Но лично ты его не видел? – продолжает допытываться Кира.  
Шухей мотает головой и лишь укоризненно смотрит на Киру. Тот и сам понимает, что хватается за соломинку. Ичимару-тайчо – не та фигура, которую можно с кем-то перепутать. И если связные доложили, то он действительно там был.  
— Он мог успеть убежать, – Кире приходит в голову новая спасительная мысль. – У него же одно из самых быстрых шунпо в армии.  
— Всё произошло за считанные секунды, – так же безжизненно возражает Шухей. – Там воронка на многие километры вокруг. А передний фланг проходил как раз по самому её центру. Десяток, а то и больше километров за несколько секунд – тут никакое шунпо не поможет.  
— А может... – начинает Кира и тут же осекается. Ментальный блок решительно против упоминания кидо-нитей, да и Гин не умеет в них заходить. Но вдруг уже научился?  
Шухей неожиданно подскакивает и яростно набрасывается на Киру:  
— Да что ты заладил, может, то, может, это... Ты думаешь, я не хочу, чтобы он выжил?! Думаешь, я не перебираю варианты?! Ты один такой самый умный?! Но вот только тебя там не было – дрых у себя в отряде, а я там был! На месте взрыва не выжил никто – ни один жук, ни один человек! Да что там на месте – жучиные норы на несколько уровней вниз как лезвием счесало. Не осталось никого и ничего – только спекшаяся в стекло земля! Всё! Ни жуков, ни людей! Даже те, кто был с краю – уйти не успели! Мы и то чудом выжили. Если б не холм, да на полкилометра левее залегли – от нас бы тоже и следов не осталось. Так мы – правый фланг! А они по самому центру были!  
Кира покачивается, как от сильного удара под дых.  
— Я должен кое-что проверить, – и исчезает, едва договорив.  
В первое мгновение Шухей вяло удивляется, а потом до него доходит. Ах да, он же сейтоканец, кидо-нити. Небось на место взрыва помчался. Да вот только поздно спохватился – раньше надо было беспокоиться, а не дрыхнуть, пока там их капитана убивали. Шухей обессиленно сползает обратно на пол веранды – сейчас бы закрыть глаза и вырубиться. Но вдруг Кира высмотрит там что-то важное? Шухей встает и через силу бредет туда, куда бы он предпочел больше вообще не возвращаться.

Киру он находит там, где и ожидал – на краю выплавленной воронки. Тот сидит на земле, неподвижно уставившись куда-то в сторону ее центра. Голова опущена, сам ссутулился, плечи вздрагивают, лицо полностью скрыто за челкой, лежащие на коленях руки мелко дрожат.  
И от этого вида Шухея неожиданно немного отпускает – кому-то еще больнее, и это не может не… радовать? Хисаги вполне осознает, насколько это отвратительно, но, похоже, сейчас это единственное, что хоть чуть-чуть помогает ему самому. Не за этим ли он и пришел сюда? Нет, не злорадствовать над чужим горем, это слишком несправедливо даже по отношению к Кире. Неважно. Он всё равно бы узнал.  
— Кидо-нити выгорели на сотни километров вокруг... – едва слышно бормочет Кира, – Даже если бы он сумел...  
Шухей подходит и сочувственно кладет руку ему на плечо. Кира поднимает голову – в лице нет ни кровинки, сухие покрасневшие глаза, обмётанные синевой губы.  
— Я не почувствовал! Я ничего не почувствовал! – навзрыд всхлипывает Кира и утыкается лицом в колени Шухея.  
Тот неуверенно опускает руку на трясущуюся от беззвучных рыданий макушку. Вот, теперь всё вообще замечательно. Теперь у Хисаги есть Дело, которое отвлечет его по крайней мере на ближайшее время, а там уж – как-нибудь... Но то – потом, а пока вот прямо сейчас у него есть совершенно потерянный и невменяемый Гинов лейтенант, которого надо довести до отряда, присмотреть, успокоить... Гин бы этого хотел. И пока для Хисаги этого боле чем достаточно.  
— Иль... Ильфорте знает? – едва слышно спрашивает Кира.  
И вот вечно он всё испортит! Шухей затрудняется определить, который именно «он» из двоих, но что ему вечно всё портят – неоспоримый факт. И кто сейчас виноватее: Илька – самим фактом своего существования, или Кира – тем, что про него вспомнил? Шухей не знает, да и не хочет разбираться. Главное, что еле-еле ощутимое, очень условное и пока едва наметившееся «хорошо» только что снова полетело ко всем чертям.  
— Понятия не имею, – резко огрызается Шухей, – Да и какое это имеет значение?  
— Если не я, то, может быть, он... – взгляд Киры снова загорается безумной надеждой.  
— Сейтоканцы чертовы, вечно вам неймется, – сквозь зубы цедит Шухей, но Кира не обращает внимания ни на его ворчание, ни на то, что Хисаги упоминает Сейтокан, о котором, по идее, и понятия иметь не должен.  
Кира явно намерен снова рвануть с места в карьер, то есть в кидо-нить, но Шухей решительно его перехватывает:  
— Куда? Опять смоешься, а я как дурак буду полчаса один тащиться обратно?! Ну уж нет, вместе пойдем!  
Кира удивлено смаргивает, потом подхватывает Шухея под руку и срывается в шунпо. Ну да, кое-кто явно сегодня не набегался на полгода вперед.  
До отряда они добираются довольно быстро, но там их поджидает разочарование – Ильфорте на месте нет.  
— Ну и где твой капитан? – Кира так смотрит на Шухея, словно стеречь капитана, ежеминутно контролируя его местонахождение – единственная и важнейшая обязанность ни-фукутайчо.  
— Да откуда ж я знаю?  
— А когда ты его в последний раз видел?  
Шухей морщит лоб:  
— Не помню. И какая разница-то?!  
Кира на мгновение замирает, словно боится произнести заветное вслух, чтобы не спугнуть, не сглазить, но всё-таки решается:  
— Он мог успеть.  
— Успеть?! Прибежать, вытащить Гина из эпицентра взрыва и убежать?  
Кира неуверенно кивает:  
— Смотря где он был накануне взрыва. Шанс есть. Небольшой, но всё же.  
— Небось дрых, как и ты, – зло предполагает Шухей. Ох уж эти оптимисты, не желающие смотреть в лицо горькой правде. – Он как раз сменился за несколько часов до того. В казармах он был, где же еще?  
— Тогда почему сейчас его тут нет?  
— Тысяча причин! В кабак пошел. На утреннюю пробежку. На собрание офицеров пораньше отправился... О, собрание, – спохватывается Шухей. – Оно же вот-вот начнется. Мы уже опаздываем. Может, хоть там найдешь своего ненаглядного Ильфорте и тогда перестанешь игнорировать факты. Гин мертв! Его больше нет!  
Кира бросает на Хисаги укоризненный взгляд, но не спорит.  
— Хорошо, пошли на собрание, – покорно соглашается он. – В любом случае, сейчас это лучший шанс узнать что-либо.  
— В таком виде? – спохватывается Шухей.  
Выглядят они и впрямь колоритно. Форма Шухея превратилась в неопознаваемые лохмотья, которыми бы побрезговал даже самый непритязательный нищий, а Кира как выскочил на ночной стук в легком кимоно, так в нем и остался.  
— Давай, только быстрее, – кивает Кира. – У тебя найдется запасной комплект штатной формы?  
— Да уж как-нибудь, – ворчит Шухей и направляется к своему кабинету. Кира спешит следом.

На собрании старших офицеров многие места пустуют. Пришедшие негромко переговариваются, обсуждая вчерашние события. Полные списки погибших еще уточняются, поэтому никто не знает – отсутствующие были на месте взрыва или успели удачно загреметь в лазарет накануне. Единственный плюс – для жуков, похоже, произошедшее стало такой же неожиданностью. По крайней мере, с момента взрыва из нор не высунулась ни одна жучья тварь. Генерал опаздывает уже почти на четверть часа, что тоже крайне нетипично.  
Шухей с Кирой тихонько пробираются на свои места, ловя любопытно-сочувствующие взгляды окружающих – стулья капитанов обоих отрядов пустуют. Шухей впервые ощущает легкий укол беспокойства по поводу Ильфорте. Он-то куда подевался? Официальные мероприятия такого уровня никогда не пропускал. Или тоже узнал о гибели Гина и где-то бегает, спускает пар.  
Наконец-то в зал входит Айзен-сама – показательно торжественный и печальный. Он величественно занимает свое место и начинает речь:  
— Наши ряды вчера понесли невосполнимую потерю. В бою с жуками мы потеряли не только более двадцати процентов личного состава за один вечер – также погибли оба наших сотайчо, – генерал делает прочувствованную паузу. – На закате состоится торжественное прощание с погибшими. В честь Ичимару-тайчо будет названа новая Академия военного кидо. Все ее выпускники будут гордо нести имя героя сегодняшнего дня. Мы никогда не забудем...  
Дальше не слушают ни Кира, ни Шухей. Хисаги думает, как, черт возьми, Илька ухитрился погибнуть вместе с Гином?! И откуда он вообще там взялся на месте взрыва? Ведь должен был в отряде быть.  
А Кира боится думать. Ему равно страшно и верить, и не верить. И сейчас он не уверен, что хуже – надеяться или смириться. Но два факта он знает совершенно точно: во-первых, сейтоканец уровня Ильки однозначно успел бы уйти, а, во-вторых, Иль бы никогда не бросил Гина. Но вот хватило ли ему времени подобрать Гина и вытащить обоих – очень и очень большой вопрос. И в любом случае, если бы у них всё получилось – сейчас бы оба были здесь. А их отсутствие означает только одно – даже если им повезло сбежать от взрывной волны, то один или оба достаточно серьезно ранены и не могут вернуться самостоятельно. Или Ильфорте мертв, а Гин сам не может войти в кидо-нить. Потому что будь оно наоборот – Илька был бы уже здесь. В любом случае, надо бежать их искать – если они не выбрались, хуже от этого точно не будет; а если лежат где-то раненые и истекающие кровью, то дорога каждая секунда. А он как идиот сидит тут и слушает напыщенные речи генерала. Но исчезнуть в кидо-нить прямо посреди собрания – это всё-таки перебор. Сам Кира, может быть, и решился бы, но ментоблок категорически против такого засвечивания гражданских технологий.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Шухей, Кира, Айзен, Гин, Ильфорте, Урахара, Йоруичи, Унохана  
> Рейтинг: G

Кажется, чашка Айзена стоит рядом с ним только для виду, полная до краёв, нетронутая; кажется, Айзен готов говорить бесконечно, и горло у него не пересыхает, и слова не заканчиваются, как у всех нормальных людей, а берутся откуда-то снова и снова, всё новые и новые слова, длинные, красивые, торжественные. Скорбные, но не трагические, нет в них обреченности – мёртвым достаются почести, живым достаются незаконченные дела мёртвых.  
— ...был и останется человеком, вклад которого в строительство нового мира несоизмерим с болью утраты, понесённой нами всеми, но новый мир не забудет своего героя, как не забудем его и мы, пронеся его имя сквозь тернии к знаниям на устах молодого поколения, которому будет некогда оглядываться назад...  
Краем глаза он видит Шухея; тот слушает жадно, впитывая каждое слово как губка. Неужели и правда верит всему, что говорит Айзен? Впрочем, ему-то как раз нет никакого резона думать о генерале плохо. Айзен отличный руководитель, Шухей отличный исполнитель. Сработались, только и всего.  
А с кем сработаться теперь мне, думает Кира, если Ичимару всё-таки… всё-таки? В горле опять собирается непрошеный комок, глаза щиплет, и Кира запрокидывает голову, пытаясь собраться. Так. Сейчас нужно... что нужно? Искать Гина? Где? В каких закоулках мира, в каких подвалах, оврагах и расщелинах? И каков шанс отыскать его живым?  
— А вас, Кира-фукутайчо, я попрошу остаться.  
Кира встряхивается, оглядывается по сторонам – офицеры расходятся, что-то бормоча под нос, переговариваясь, тянут друг друга за рукава, бросают косые взгляды, от которых хочется передёрнуть плечами. Шухей стоит у самого стола генерала, держится прямо, но руки сжаты в кулаки, и между бровями – морщинка, и Кира невольно думает – позови он Шухея искать Гина вместе, что бы тот ответил? Пошёл бы? Или покрутил пальцем у виска? Или сперва покрутил, а потом пошёл?  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, – говорит Айзен, понижая тон, и по его лицу тоже заметно, каким изматывающим выдался день. Кире его даже жаль. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Да, Айзен-сама? – спрашивает он, подходя ближе.  
Шухей косится странно, но помалкивает.  
— Сегодня я лишился сразу обоих заместителей. Ильфорте и Ичимару больше нет, но остались обязанности, которые должен кто-то выполнять. Я бы мог объявить это при всех, но не хочу, – он выдерживает небольшую паузу, обводя лейтенантов взглядом, – чтобы это звучало сегодня. Незаменимых людей нет, но эти двое делали всё, даже невозможное, и я не хочу создавать впечатление, что их заслуги можно так просто взять и отложить в сторону. Официально должности моих заместителей будут какое-то время пустовать – дань памяти ушедшим. На практике они мне нужны уже прямо сейчас – и вы единственные, на кого я могу положиться в такую минуту.  
— Так точно, Айзен-тайчо, – глухо рапортует Шухей.  
Кира коротко кивает.  
— Что от нас требуется?  
— Пока что: просто быть в зоне досягаемости. Не рваться на миссии в первых рядах очертя голову. И, – на губах грустная улыбка, но взгляд серьёзен, – не умирать. Хотя бы в ближайшие дни. Договорились?  
Кира кивает ещё раз.  
— Есть не умирать, Айзен-сама.  
Айзен улыбается ему чуть ласковее, и чудится Кире в этой улыбке что-то странное, но – не понять, что именно. Они все устали. Им всем надо выспаться, потому что завтра – новый день с новыми хлопотами. Айзен уходит, оставляя их наедине, и Кира чуть вздрагивает, когда Шухей кладет ему руку на плечо – неловко, неуклюже.  
— Скоро… похороны, – Шухей выталкивает из себя слова словно бы через силу, и выглядит это как-то... беспомощно, что ли. – Нужно будет сказать… что-нибудь. Сможешь?  
Кира прислушивается к себе и кивает – в третий раз за вечер.  
— Смогу, Хисаги. Идем. Дел ещё много.  
— Погоди, – Шухей чуть тянет его за плечо в сторону, прячет глаза. – Я должен... кое-что рассказать тебе. Кое-что показать.  
— Что такое? – Кира бы удивился, но за сегодня он слишком устал для таких эмоций – и для эмоций в принципе. – Что-то важное?  
— Да. Это… от Ичимару-тайчо. Он просил. Просил показать тебе, если вдруг… ну, как сейчас, – Шухей прокашливается и продолжает чуть севшим голосом. – Он занимался одной штукой, уже давно. Не хотел тебе говорить, не знаю отчего. Защищал, может, – голос опять срывается. – Я помогал, немного. Теперь... теперь ты просто должен это увидеть.  
Шухей не смотрит ему в глаза, и Кира думает, что понимает, почему ему так трудно это даётся. Одно общее дело на двоих с Гином, только на двоих, без кого бы то ни было – без него, Киры… Нет, сам Кира не в обиде совершенно, Гин вправе иметь секреты, которые, по его мнению, могут Кире навредить. А вот Шухею эти секреты приходится сейчас сдавать, как битые карты, его партия уж точно проиграна.  
— Может, не стоит? – осторожно спрашивает он. – Раз Гин не хотел…  
Шухей мотает головой.  
— Он просил, – хрипло говорит он. – Если что случится… чтоб ты обязательно узнал. Чтоб увидел.  
Больше Кира ничего не спрашивает. Просто идет следом за Шухеем, левый коридор, за угол с пожарным щитом, вниз по неосвещенной лестнице – ага, нижняя лаборатория. Что же такого там творил Гин в своё свободное время? К наукам он особой склонности никогда не питал. Что-то, связанное с Сейтоканом? Какие-то технологические наработки на основе того, что удалось выцедить из Ильфорте и самого Киры? Попытка применить их к реалиям здешнего мира? Что бы это ни было, привлекать Киру он не мог – ментоблок намертво перекрывает им доступ к совместным исследованиями, так что Кира не в обиде. Кира так и так не в обиде, но ему просто любопытно, что такого мог задумать Гин и зачем ему это понадобилось. И что теперь со всем этим багажом делать ему, Кире.  
И при чём там был Шухей. Впрочем, это как раз объяснимо – Гин в любом случае нуждался в помощнике, Киру взять не мог по техническим причинам, Ильфорте отказался… или же просто не знал. Зато знал Шухей. А это значит…  
Значит, что теоретически мог знать и Айзен.  
Киру мороз продирает по коже при мысли о том, что Айзен может наложить лапу на исследования Гина. Нет, конечно, они не пропадут, и, может, даже пойдут на благие цели вместо того, чтобы валяться в богами забытой лаборатории, но Кире думается, что их с Айзеном понятия о «благих целях» всё-таки несколько расходятся. Да и, в конце концов, присвоить наследие Ичимару для него было бы совсем не проблемой... Кире просто обидно за Гина. Сейчас ему обидно за всё, что с ним связано и что так или иначе со временем эту связь потеряет.  
Он ловит себя на мысли, что ему обидно за Гина так, будто Гина уже нет, и мороз по коже продирает вторично.  
А если Ильфорте всё-таки не знал? Тогда объяснение может быть только одно: Гин что-то замышлял против Сейтокана. Ещё один повод не привлекать Киру, о да. Но тогда тем более нельзя позволить Айзену добраться до этих данных. Кира всё-таки подданный Сейтокана, и он сделает всё возможное, чтобы уберечь свой дом от посягательств.  
Он старательно не думает, что, возможно, теперь ему придется в этот дом вернуться – на поверхности его уже ничего не держит. Или?

Шухей идёт впереди, держась прямо, но не ради устава – спина будто деревянная, не согнуться, не размять плечи, словно закаменело там что-то в грудной клетке, от позвоночника до ключиц, и двигаются только ноги – монотонно, шаг за шагом. Осознание утраты приходит постепенно, разными стадиями – убегать в леса и поля больше не хочется, но и делать что-то – ни сил, ни воли не осталось. Осталось единственное – положиться на кого-то, кто знает, что нужно делать. Айзен-сама знает. Он, конечно, себе на уме, но определённо знает, что делать, и Шухею этого сейчас достаточно.  
Ильфорте говорил: не доверять Айзену. Ильфорте предупреждал.  
И где сейчас этот Ильфорте со всеми своими предупреждениями?

Кира делает шаг с последней ступеньки, подслеповато щурится – темень в коридоре непроглядная, Шухея и вовсе не видно.  
— Хисаги? – негромко зовёт он. – Куда теперь?  
— Ко мне, – раздается такой же негромкий, но звучный и уверенный голос от противоположной стены. Кира знает этот голос.  
Неужели опоздал?  
Айзен словно бы читает его мысли.  
— Ты как раз вовремя, – заключает он и совершает рукой стремительное движение – и в следующую же секунду воздух вокруг Киры наполняется гудением, уши закладывает, а ноги становятся будто ватные, подкашиваются в момент, и Кира оседает прямо на бетонное покрытие пола, только в последнее мгновение вспоминая о секретном проекте Айзена. Но ведь Гин не имел к нему никакого отношения. Так почему же Шухей сказал?..

* * *  
В отличие от Шухея, Ильфорте прекрасно знает, на что похоже энерго-возмущение от запущенной кидо-бомбы, но сразу просто глазам своим не верит. Ведь кидо-бомба – это оружие древних террористов, она хоть и мощная, но по определению достаточно мала. А то, что происходит сейчас – много больше и куда масштабнее. Единая кидо-бомба на сотню человек? Да как такое возможно?  
Поэтому он теряет несколько драгоценных секунд на бесплодную попытку осознать и классифицировать происходящее. И светлая мысль «надо сматываться!» приходит хоть и с микроскопическим, но всё-таки запозданием. Вернее, сам Иль уйти вполне ещё успеет – переход в кидо-нить и побег по ней занимает доли секунды. Но тут же Гин – вон, как раз ведёт в атаку временно вверенных ему бойцов в полукилометре от самого Иля. Вход в нить, прыжок до Гина, выход, хоть пару секунд на объяснение ситуации и совместный уход в нить – Иль заранее, интуитивно знает, что не успевает. И окончательно просчитывает всё это, уже находясь в нити. Впрочем, это ничего не меняет. Гина он всё равно не бросит.  
Но Ичимару, как всегда, полон сюрпризов. К появлению Иля он уже как раз перешёл в энерговид и самостоятельно пытается зайти в нить, Ильфорте остается только подхватить его. Но взрыв уже начался. Всё решают даже не секунды, а их сотые доли.  
Взрывная волна не достает их в физическом воплощении, но догоняет мощнейшим энергетическим всплеском уже внутри самих нитей. Сам Иль слишком занят прокладкой маршрута и удержанием щита, обнуляющего защиту от взлома – насколько было бы проще, знай он коды доступа в сеть. Но он не знает, и остается лишь надеяться, что Гин сможет что-то сделать и их не сожжёт вместе с выгорающими за их спинами кидо-нитями. Но, вопреки опасениям Ильки, Гину удаётся поставить ещё один щит, отделяющий их от катящейся по следам разрушительной волны. И когда та нагоняет, единственным последствием столкновения оказывается резкое увеличение скорости их собственного движения по кидо-сети – мелочь по сравнению с альтернативой сгореть на месте.  
Вот только на такой скорости из сети не выйти – тело не успеет сформироваться и разлетится кучкой молекул, а то и атомов, на три ближайших километра. Иль лихорадочно ищет способ погасить скорость, но из-за неё даже выбирать на развилках толком не может – они проносятся мимо быстрее, чем Иль успевает их осознать. И он даже не замечает, на каком из поворотов их выносит из сейтоканской сети в жучью. Держать передний щит сразу становится в разы сложнее, и на это уходит слишком много сил, которые тают буквально с каждой секундой.  
Но зато Илю наконец-то удаётся найти достаточно длинный переход и хоть немного сбросить скорость их полета. А потом внезапно расход энергии на щит скачком увеличивается в десятки раз. Иль не успевает понять, что произошло; успевает только инициировать выход в физическое пространство. И он очень надеется, что хотя бы Гин сумеет его пережить.

* * *  
Гину снится снег – много-много идеально белого, кристально чистого и чертовски холодного снега. Он мягкой периной стелется под ребра, укутывает невесомым воздушным покрывалом, пушистым лисьим хвостом лезет в нос и заставляет чихнуть…  
Он на самом деле чихает и просыпается. И выясняет, что лежит в снежном сугробе. Гин ошеломлённо оглядывается, пытаясь сообразить, где он и как его сюда занесло. Но кроме белоснежной равнины, расстилающейся, насколько хватает взгляда, вокруг ничего нет. И почему он себя чувствует словно с похмелья?  
Гин пытается активировать кидо-зрение, но в висок привычно стреляет болью. Ага, уже хоть что-то – недавний перерасход кидо-энергии налицо. Но где же это он так умотался? Память скромно отмалчивается и не желает ни в чём сознаваться. Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны – что он вообще последнее помнит? Кира-жуки-Айзен-жуки-Илька-Кира-жуки… Как-то много жуков получается. Точно! Добрый Айзен-сама снова вызвал своих сотайчо на передовую почти сразу после завершения полусуточного дежурства. А потом... Гин смаргивает. Да уж. По мелочам его память в молчанку не играет, уж если вздумала отключаться, то в наличии достойного повода сомневаться не стоит. Итак, что последнее он помнит?  
...Первой тревогу забила интуиция, как ей и положено, совершенно безосновательно. Но внезапно нахлынувшее на боевого командира прямо посреди сражения желание бежать куда глаза глядят – вещь зело неконструктивная и сложно реализуемая. Разве что ему под трибунал попасть сильно захотелось. Ну и что с того, что командир и непосредственный начальник – Айзен-сама. Личные отношения – личными, но такого хамского пренебрежения капитанскими обязанностями даже он не простит, даже своему «любимому» сотайчо.  
Поэтому первый интуитивный порыв Гин безжалостно давит, но не проходит и пары минут, как он замечает нечто странное. Ещё немного упущенного драгоценного времени на то, чтобы опознать виденное в последний раз более двухсот лет назад и осознать, насколько нынешнее отличается масштабами от когда-то знакомого. Гигантская кидо-бомба? Да вы шутите?!  
Увы, Гин понимает это слишком поздно – для попытки спринтерского забега в шунпо. Взрыв уже начался, и от взрывной волны Гина отделяют доли секунды. Переход в энерговид не лучшее решение – Гин понятия не имеет, затрагивает кидо-бомба только физический мир или выжжет всё и на уровне энергетики – но это единственный шанс, который у него есть. Если уничтожение коснется только материальных объектов – у него есть маленький шанс переждать и вернуться в тело через пять-десять секунд, когда основная разрушительная сила уже прокатится мимо. Если.  
Явление Ильфорте оказывается приятной неожиданностью. И да, смыться от взрыва в кидо-нить – гораздо лучшая перспектива, чем те, что были у Гина мгновение назад. Тем более, тут же выясняется, что предыдущее «если» не сработало. Взрыв прекрасно ощущается и в кидо-нитях, и очень даже догоняет. Полуинтуитивная-полуосознанная попытка поставить щит – если бы ещё Гин толком знал, как это делается... Ощущение окутывающего огня... Стремительное движение... Тело как будто горит заживо...  
Гин трёт ладонями виски и улыбается снегу. Не сгорел. Даже не подгорел. Замечательно. Хотя, насколько он в курсе, большинство полученных в энерговиде повреждений при переходе в физическое воплощение не отражаются напрямую, а выражаются в общей потере сил и в состоянии умотанности. Так вот откуда головная боль и чувство, будто он с передовой неделю не уходил, не спал и не ел столько же. Но это однозначно лучше, чем ожоги. А силы – восстановятся, куда денутся.  
Пошатываясь, он встает на ноги и снова пытается оглядеться в надежде увидеть хоть что-нибудь кроме снега. Но вокруг только первозданная белизна. Гин пытается поймать за хвост уворачивающуюся мысль, ощущение какой-то неправильности, словно чего-то не хватает... Кого-то! Ильки!  
Гин взбирается на ближайший ледяной уступ, но это нисколько не помогает. Даже с высоты пары метров вокруг всё так же только один снег. И это начинает Гина всерьёз тревожить. Не мог же... Стоп! Он идиот! Не иначе как от жары мозги поплавились! Привычно игнорируя вяло протестующий организм, Гин всё-таки активирует кидо-зрение и в расширенном сканировании через пару минут находит что-то условно живое. Или почти живое. Или свеже-неживое... И до этого чего-то – с пяток километров пешим ходом.  
Переходу в шунпо организм радуется не больше, чем активации кидо-сканера, но в этом снежном царстве не только красиво, но и дико холодно. Так что пробежка оказывается весьма кстати. Полминуты, и Гин оседает на снег возле скрюченной фигурки, тут же подхватывая её на руки.  
Живой! Но еле-еле... Да что ж все сейтоканцы такие упоротые? Что Кира, что Илька?! Сначала загоняют себя в полный ноль, а потом ты, Ичимару-тайчо – рискуй своей жизнью, вытягивай их из энерго-комы. Но это мысленно Гин ворчит, а на деле уже начинает кидо-выброс. О том, что ему самому может не хватить сил, и на выходе получится не одна, а две заживо замерзшие сосульки – Гин не думает, некогда. Да и что это изменит?  
Но небеса сегодня пока явно на его стороне, и энерго-выброс заканчивается почти вовремя – подумаешь, перед глазами всё поплыло и на несколько секунд вырубился. Главное – что очнулся, остальное несущественные детали. Иль дышит ровнее, и сердце бьется уже не через раз.  
Только надо поставить защитный кеккай, а то в таком климате Илька быстрее замёрзнет насмерть, чем придет в себя. Да и самому хоть какая-то защита от ветра не помешала бы. Но силы приходится отмерять и расходовать едва ли не по капле. Если сейчас ещё и он сам в энерго-кому ухнет – то из этой передряги они уже точно не выберутся.

* * *  
— Унохана-сама? – Урахара отвешивает почтительный поклон, пряча тревогу за маской вежливого любопытства; такие высокие гости нечасто появляются в его вотчине, а приход члена мудрой триады именно сейчас тем более ничего хорошего не сулит.  
— Что это было?  
Урахара с некоторым трудом справляется с неконструктивным желанием переспросить «Что – это?» – с Уноханой-сама в такие игры лучше не играть. И как можно нейтральнее отвечает:  
— Плановое испытание одной из наших разработок.  
Унохана осуждающе качает головой.  
— Я была лучшего мнения о твоем отделе. И почему без согласования?  
— Но ведь эксперимент никак не затрагивает Сейтокан. И режим секретности не был нарушен, – удивлённое недоумение дается Урахаре особенно хорошо.  
— Потери среди людей оказались слишком велики. Триада запрещает дальнейшее использование этой технологии.  
— Но ведь жуков погибло в десятки раз больше!  
— Новых жуков королева-матка наплодит за неделю, а на подготовку достойного бойца уходят годы.  
— Я полагал...  
Унохана прерывает его возражения резким жестом и, дождавшись ответного покорного кивка, уходит. В конце концов, она вообще не обязана пояснять решения триады, и уж тем более выслушивать чьи-то возражения.

Не успевает за ней закрыться дверь, как со второго входа в лабораторию заходит Йоруичи. Урахара обречённо вздыхает. Визиты начальниц по определению приятными не бывают, а уж когда они вот так друг за другом заскакивают – точно ничего хорошего ждать не стоит.  
— И что это было?!  
— Плановый эксперимент, – справляясь с острым дежа вю, мрачно отвечает Урахара.  
— Киске, ты мне голову тут не морочь! В отличие от некоторых я-то твои отчеты внимательно читаю. Эта бомба у тебя в заначках уже не первое десятилетие лежит. Почему вдруг решил испытать её именно сейчас?  
Урахара давит ещё один вздох. Увы, но это Унохана заходит к нему раз в пятилетку, а непосредственная шефиня бывает гораздо чаще и на плохую память никогда не жаловалась. Поэтому приходится выкручиваться. Благо у него всегда есть не одно, а с пяток запасных обоснований для любого принятого решения.  
— Потому что сейчас человеческая армия впервые на грани проигрыша. И я хотел убедиться, что у нас хоть какой-то запасной вариант на случай, если на Земле дела пойдут вообще плохо.  
Йоруичи пристально смотрит на Урахару, но придраться и правда не к чему. Хотя она слишком хорошо знает Киске, чтобы поверить в истинность озвученного мотива.  
— Если бы такой взрыв провести на нижних уровнях, чтобы задело жуков-офицеров и королев – в этом был бы смысл, – задумчиво произносит она.  
— Но Унохана-сан запретила.  
— А Кёраку разрешит, – фыркает Йоруичи.  
— Будет скандал.  
— Да будто нам впервой.  
— Нет, – улыбается Киске. – Но откуда мы возьмем достаточно людей на нижних жучьих уровнях, чтобы инициировать такой взрыв?  
— Надо будет – пригоним.  
Но пока Унохана права – ещё не время для настолько радикальных мер. И лишние конфликты с кидошниками на Земле им тоже ни к чему. Так что зарой эту технологию поглубже – так, чтобы ни одна проверка даже со стороны других членов правящей триады ничего не нашла. Нет её и не было никогда. И к этому взрыву Сейтокан не имеет ни малейшего отношения.  
— Слушаюсь, – кивает Киске.  
И такой расклад его более чем устраивает.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Шухей, Кира, Айзен, Гин, Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: РG

Голос Айзена пробивается как сквозь толщу воды – глухо, издалека, даже слов не разобрать, хотя интонации эти слишком знакомы, чтобы сомневаться в их принадлежности. В глазах темно; Кира открывает их, закрывает – без разницы, всё та же глухая темнота, а потом тело прошивает разрядом боли, и темнота взрывается светом, режущим глаза, уши, нервы, и собственный крик, кажется, тоже доносится откуда-то со стороны, издалека, как чужой – и бесконечный.  
А потом снова – тишина и темнота.  
На этот раз – подольше, даже гул в ушах успевает сойти на нет, расступиться, как та же вода, как та же темнота, и в этой, пусть краткой, но полосе просветления Кира пытается одновременно встать и снова открыть глаза. Глаза открываются, хоть и с трудом; колени и локти разъезжаются в стороны, как на льду, не держат, и голову запрокинуть неудобно, так что смотреть остается только прямо перед собой, на ноги Айзена и грязно-серый лабораторный пол.  
Кире очень быстро надоедает это зрелище, и он снова закрывает глаза.  
— Не думай, Кира Изуру, что на этот раз ты выйдешь сухим из воды.  
И с легкой примесью непривычного для Айзена злорадства:  
— Больше вытаскивать тебя некому.  
Мысли о Гине (которого больше нет, но это неправда) придают сил, и Кира рывком поднимается на колени, упираясь ладонями в бедра. Голова кружится, желудок крутит, на висках проступают капли пота – Кира чувствует, как они ползут по коже, щекоча, раздражая, но стереть их руки не поднимаются – в буквальном смысле.  
Лицо Айзена вдруг оказывается совсем рядом, на одном уровне – пытливый изучающий взгляд, поджатые губы. Хочет знать, сколько Кира ещё продержится? Кире хочется смеяться. Да нисколько он не продержится, ему и держаться-то не за что – все его секреты надёжно запечатаны ментоблоком, рассказывать ему нечего. Разве что о Гине. А что Кира знает о Гине – из того, что не знает Айзен? Каков Гин в постели? Так это не только Айзен, это много кто знает, и все, кстати, будут давать разные показания, Кира уверен, и от этой мысли ему опять хочется смеяться.  
Он не может перестать думать, как не мог бы перестать говорить, не будь горло таким пересохшим – нервная реакция, безысходность и безразличие, и раз слова не идут на язык, остается только смеяться, но от смеха снова трясутся плечи и руки, а падать обратно на пол очень не хочется, так что Кира прикусывает язык, глядя на Айзена в ответ и пытаясь в этом взгляде передать всё, что Айзену надо бы знать – в частности, про ментоблок, который не позволит им провести более конструктивную беседу.  
А ещё ты сволочь, Айзен, но это ты знаешь и так, без чьих-либо подсказок.  
Айзен, не поднимаясь, обводит рукой помещение.  
— Очень практичная технологическая разработка, не находишь? Широко её не применишь, не каждый день удается заполучить в свои руки настоящего сейтоканца, но в своей области она просто незаменима – особенно когда тебе нужно, чтобы настоящий сейтоканец что-нибудь сказал. Вы все такие неразговорчивые, знаешь ли. Помалкиваете и только глазищами зыркаете, прямо как вот ты сейчас. А знаете – ой-ей, сколько вы всего знаете! Это ведь очень несправедливо – столько знать и ни с кем не делиться, очень несправедливо. С несправедливостью надо бороться.  
Айзен склоняет голову набок, сдувает со лба прядь волос, смотрит ехидно-ехидно. Ему не идёт, думает Кира.  
— Скажи мне что-нибудь хорошее, Кира Изуру.  
И внезапно Кире есть что ему ответить.  
— Вот уж не думал, – хрипло произносит он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, – что в своей погоне за справедливостью вы решите своровать чужие достижения.  
Брови Айзена приподнимаются.  
— Вы испытываете на мне технологию, которую придумал Гин, – голос уже подрагивает, но Кира должен договорить до конца. – И вам, наверно, это кажется иронией судьбы или чем-то там ещё, но вы-то знаете, да? Вы всего лишь вор, и ничего сверх того. Вы не способны ничего изобрести самостоятельно. Вы просто…  
Договорить он всё-таки не успевает – пощёчина сшибает его с ног, сильная, резкая, и, уже перекатившись набок, Кира искоса смотрит на побелевшее от гнева лицо Айзена.  
— Сучонок, – выдыхает Айзен, глядя на него так, будто не может поверить своим глазам. – Да что ты… что ты понимаешь! Это моя разработка, моя, слышишь! Гин никогда не имел к ней отношения! Гин... – он осекается, шумно дыша, глядя полубезумно прямо на Киру, и тому хочется съежиться и уползти подальше от этого взгляда. Он не успевает – ни уползти, ни подумать над тем, правду ли говорит Айзен; успевает только выдохнуть:  
— Вы всегда лжёте.  
И слепящая боль снова накрывает его с головой.

Сквозь багровый туман в глазах – чьё-то лицо, чьи-то губы шевелятся, произнося слова, но звук долетает лишь спустя несколько секунд, с запозданием, с перебоями.  
— …ему сделается. Тебя ещё переживет, Хисаги…  
Потом – снова темно. Потом – снова светло, и на этот раз уже не обжигающе-ярко, а просто… просто чуть менее темно, чем было до того. Можно различить силуэты; вот Айзен, заложив руки за спину, расхаживает вдоль панели с рычажками и кнопочками, вот Шухей на крутящемся стуле, обхватил руками спинку и смотрит куда-то Кире за спину; вполне возможно, что там ничего стоящего нет, и Шухею просто не хочется встречаться с Кирой глазами. Кира его вполне понимает. Он бы вообще предпочёл не приходить в себя. Может, удастся сделать вид, что он ещё в отключке? Шухей может не заметить, а Айзен пока слишком занят, чтобы проверять состояние пленника.  
Сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы, более полагаясь на кидо-сканирование, чем на зрение, Кира наблюдает за Айзеном. Может, удастся понять, как эта штука выключается. Ну мало ли? Айзен уйдет, а он кинет ботинок в главную кнопку – всё и вырубится. Помечтать хоть можно?  
Только сейчас Кира вспоминает, что ведь Гин сам ему рассказывал про удерживающий щит Айзена, как его на Ильке испытывали... Ещё до всего... этого. Как он мог забыть? Сколько времени прошло с того разговора? Сутки? Двое? Кира понятия не имеет, но ему кажется, что целая вечность. Кире очень хочется потереть виски, но руки всё ещё не слушаются. Да и лучше пока оставаться неподвижным, воспользоваться короткой передышкой. Хотя уже и шея затекла от неудобного положения, и кончик чёлки щекочет нос. Но Кира не рискнёт привлекать внимание Айзена. Вот если бы он ушёл и остался один Шухей – тогда, может быть…  
А пока Кире только и остаётся, что продолжать украдкой рассматривать пульт управления. Значит, это тот самый щит? И Шухей ему соврал? Не было никакого эксперимента Гина? Соврал, чтобы заманить сюда? Как доверчивого ребенка, поманив яркой обёрткой? Ведь стоит сказать «Гин», и Кира пойдёт куда угодно и на что угодно. И почему-то особенно горько, что этим фактом воспользовался именно Шухей.  
А ведь Иль его предупреждал насчёт Шухея. Но у Киры не только те слова, а вообще всё из головы вылетело, всех мыслей осталось – только о Гине, жив или нет.  
Так значит, Гин тут и правда ни при чём. И то была лишь ложь, ловушка? Но тогда получается, зря он Айзена обидел? Кира с усилием давит нервный смешок. Как же, этого обидишь. Но интересно, почему он так разозлился, ведь разработка и впрямь его? Почему изначально несправедливое обвинение настолько задело генерала? Это интересный вопрос, и Кира печёнками чувствует, ответ на него может оказаться весьма полезен, но додумать мысль не успевает: Айзен замечает, что он очнулся.  
— Проморгался, сссейтоканец? – в голосе генерала столько яда, что Кира сразу же остро жалеет, что не провалялся в отключке ещё часок, а то и два-три.  
— Вот видишь, Хисаги, а ты переживал. Эти гражданские только на вид хлипкие, а на деле у них всегда есть и запасной кинжал в рукаве, и резерв сил для последнего рывка. Уж сколько я их перебил в свое время: пока полностью не сдохнут, никогда нельзя спиной поворачиваться – вечно норовят не одну, так другую гадость выкинуть.  
Нет у меня кинжала, и сил больше нет, думает Кира. Но есть Гин, который всё ещё может быть жив, и которому нужна моя помощь. Вот и всё.  
— Так что, Кира Изуру, – продолжает Айзен, – мне очень интересно послушать, что ты нам можешь рассказать про Сейтокан.  
— У меня ментоблок.  
— Я знаю, – по-отечески ласково улыбается Айзен. – Но всё зависит от желания, не так ли? А возможность всегда можно изыскать.  
— Я не хочу вам ничего рассказывать, – ровно отвечает Кира.  
— Посмотрим, что ты запоёшь через несколько дней, – и улыбка Айзена уже отнюдь не так добра.  
Кира сцепляет зубы – он уже знает, что его ждёт, и эффекта неожиданности не будет. Но почему-то от этого не особо легче.  
— И да, даже не надейся, сдохнув, сбежать от меня. С Ильфорте мы очень хорошо проверили границы воздействия щита.  
Айзен кивает Шухею, и тот с едва заметной недовольной гримасой приводит в движение несколько рычажков на пульте.  
Сначала обрушивается боль. А потом снова наступает темнота. И Кира, пожалуй, ей даже рад.

* * *  
Гин сидит с Илькой на руках посреди снежной равнины и печально думает, что удержит кеккай ещё не более получаса. А что потом – очень хороший, вернее, нехороший вопрос. Пока кеккай защищает их от ветра и худо-бедно сохраняет выделяемое их телами тепло. Хотя сколько там того тепла-то? Но по сравнению с начинающейся за пределами кеккая метелью – тепло, хоть и относительное. По крайней мере, не такой собачий холод. Гин мрачно косится на появляющееся при каждом выдохе маленькое, быстро рассеивающееся белое облачко. Вот и наглядный показатель здешнего «тепло». Гин поудобнее перехватывает плечи лежащего у него на коленях Ильфорте, и тот реагирует на движение, сначала пытаясь что-то нашарить рукой, а потом медленно открывает глаза и удивлённо смаргивает, фокусируя взгляд.  
— Я жив?  
— Нет, – скалится Гин, – уже помер.  
— Ага, – глубокомысленно констатирует Иль, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям. – Ну надо же. Не ожидал.  
— И с чего такие глубокие выводы? Или в качестве коллеги по загробному бытию я тебя категорически не устраиваю?  
— Вполне устраиваешь, – серьёзно соглашается Ильфорте. – Но ты-то выглядишь вполне живым. Из чего следует логичный вывод.  
— Выгляжу живым? – показательно удивляется Гин. – Жаль, что я себя таким не очень-то чувствую.  
— Живым-живым, – заверяет его Иль. – Не прибедняйся.  
— Встать сможешь?  
Иль пару секунд думает, прежде чем ответить.  
— Наверное, смогу. А зачем?  
— Ты мне уже все колени отлежал!  
— Предлагаешь мне на снежок перелечь?  
— Ну конечно, на мне гораздо теплее.  
— Так и я ж об этом, – нагло подтверждает Иль, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Ты мне ещё на голову залезь.  
Иль критически осматривает упомянутую конечность и качает головой:  
— Не помещусь, а вот на ручки – можно, а то я себе уже всю задницу отморозил.  
— Илька! – Гин возмущённо дёргает его за кончик уха, но не может сдержать смешок. – У тебя совесть есть?  
— Не встречал? А ты?  
— Действительно, – кивает Гин; как на его взгляд, совесть у Ильки-то однозначно имеется, но какая-то весьма нетипичная. – Ладно, шутки в сторону. Сможешь кеккай подхватить?  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— Хотя бы в ближайшие четверть часа?  
— Возможно, – уклончиво соглашается Иль. – А зачем?  
— А тебе не холодно? – провокационно интересуется Гин. – Так вот, могу тебя обрадовать, это – ещё тепло! Очень даже тепло.  
— А где мы вообще?  
— Ну надо же. Спохватился. Это я у тебя должен спросить. Куда ты нас по кидо-нитям затащил?  
Иль всерьёз задумывается. Потом приподнимается на локтях, впрочем, так и не сползая с колен Гина, и пытается оглядеться.  
— Снег, – глубокомысленно изрекает он.  
— Гениально, – ворчит Гин. – И вообще, брысь, кому говорю!  
Гин делает неубедительную попытку спихнуть нахала с колен, но добром он спихиваться не желает, а грубо толкать Иля Гину не хочется.  
— Ты – тёплый, снег – холодный, – укоризненно замечает тот.  
— Да, я заметил, что холодный, – огрызается Гин. – Уже битый час на нём сижу. Так где мы? И как нам отсюда выбираться?  
Иль молчит и только сосредоточенно пялится на снег.  
— Кидо-сети ты тоже не чувствуешь? – спустя время уточняет он.  
— Нет. Я думал, мало ли... от переутомления кидо-сканер барахлит. Но даже если ты не видишь... Как мы сюда попали?  
Иль вздыхает.  
— Учти, это – только версия. Мы неслись на такой скорости, что я вообще ни в чём не уверен.  
— И? – Гин вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что жуки умеют ходить по кидо-нитям?  
— Конечно, – кивает Гин. – В энерговиде.  
— А как ты полагаешь, они выжидали, пока сейтоканцы проложат свою кидо-сеть, чтобы начать по ней ходить? Или?  
Гин задумывается, а потом замирает от очевидности ответа, который давно уже был у него перед самым носом.  
— У жуков есть своя кидо-сеть?! И наверное, они её создали ещё раньше, чем вы? С самого начала? Как только прилетели?  
Иль кивает.  
— Так вот зачем сейтоканским спецотрядам понадобилось умение взламывать защищённые нити, да? – догадывается Гин. – Чтобы проникнуть в жучью сеть?  
Иль едва заметно морщится, но снова кивает.  
— В жучьих норах проложено не так уж много наших нитей. Для разведки на нижних уровнях куда удобнее пользоваться жучиными. А в некоторые места только по ним и можно добраться. И кстати, это вообще-то строжайшая тайна. Знают только члены триад и два спецотряда – и то потому, что нам постоянно приходилось этой жучьей сетью пользоваться.  
— Да ладно, – отмахивается Гин. – Сколько я уже тайн знаю, одной больше, одной меньше. Так нас сюда по жучьей сети занесло? А почему я не могу её увидеть?  
— Потому что её здесь нет.  
— То есть?  
Иль ещё раз вздыхает.  
— Общие принципы прокладки кидо-нитей помнишь? – и, дождавшись кивка Гина, продолжает: – У жуков примерно так же. Но только не для королев. Они энергетически слишком сильны, и им не обязательно перемещаться по уже проложенной нити. Они создают её непосредственно во время перемещения, но не закрепляют – и когда королева проходит, нить рассасывается, от неё остаётся лишь след. Словно не проложенная дорога, а лишь сделанная разметка. Кстати, мы так и не выяснили, почему при прочих равных королевы предпочитают пользоваться следами своих предыдущих перемещений, а не выбирать произвольный маршрут.  
— Интересно. Но что нам это дает?  
— Что мы в полной жо...! – в сердцах отвечает Иль, наконец-то сколупывается с колен Гина и пытается встать на ноги.  
Но первая попытка завершается провалом, и Ильфорте плюхается в снег. Правда, тут же делает вид, что так и задумывалось.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы как-то ухитрились пройти по такому кидо-следу? – додумывает оставшееся неозвученным Гин.  
Иль мрачно кивает.  
— Когда нас вынесло из обычной сети в жучью – это я ещё заметил, остальное – уже не очень. Но я почувствовал что-то странное в самом конце перемещения. За несколько секунд я выложился почти в ноль – едва сумел запустить процесс перехода в физический вид. Зато так мы смогли погасить скорость и избыточную энергию, полученную от взрыва.  
— Ну просто зашибись. И долго мы по этому следу летели? То есть, как далеко отсюда хотя бы до жучьей сети?  
— Учитывая обычную скорость перемещения, да еще и с каким ускорением нас несло... Думаю, пару сотен километров как минимум.  
— Замечательно. И в какой стороне находится эта жучья сеть, ты тоже не знаешь?  
— Понятия не имею. И с такого расстояния я её точно не засеку. Полсотни километров максимум. Да и то не факт, что в нынешнем состоянии вытяну такое дальнее сканирование.  
Гин задумывается. Пробежать в шунпо сотню-другую километров по обжигающе холодному снегу в такой мороз, когда без кеккая каждый вдох застревает в горле колючим холодным комом, а чувствительность в конечностях не теряется только за счёт усиленной прокачки крови, на которую уходят остатки сил – может быть. Маловероятно, но может быть. По крайней мере, можно попробовать – а вдруг вытянет, вдруг повезет, и он доберется до цели раньше, чем упадет замертво, выложившись до полного истощения. Но это если по прямой. А оббежать круг с двухсоткилометровым радиусом? Без шансов. Ни одного. Ни из тысячи, ни из миллиона. Гин зябко передёргивает плечами. Зря он Ильку так упорно с колен сгонял – от него хоть какое-никакое, но всё же было тепло. А теперь и того нет.  
— Иди сюда, – зовёт он сидящего рядом нахохлившегося Ильку.  
Тот хмуро косится – видать, думал и просчитывал то же, что и Гин, и пришёл к тем же выводам.  
— А смысл? И так, и так замёрзнем.  
— Предлагаешь ускорить процесс?  
Иль качает головой и перебирается обратно на колени к Гину.  
— Давай кеккай подержу, – тихо предлагает он.  
— Сколько вытянешь?  
Иль неопределённо пожимает плечами. Но Гин рад и десятиминутной передышке – если она будет, поэтому не углубляется в уточнения, а просто перекидывает управление кеккаем на Ильку.  
Если бы было не настолько холодно. Если бы оба были не так измотаны. Тогда неторопливо, перебежками, периодически отдыхая в кеккае – можно было за пару суток пройти этот чёртов диаметр и отыскать точку выхода из жучьей сети. Но до предела уставший организм вырабатывает энергию куда медленнее и меньше, чем здоровый и выспавшийся. И ежеминутный расход кидо превышает его пополнение, а внутренний баланс всё глубже скатывается в минус. Местная погода слишком жестока. Даже с учётом кеккая без внутреннего применения кидо они бы уже оба замёрзли насмерть. А силы, хоть и медленно, но неуклонно тают. И пока они сидят на этом морозе – ни о каком восстановлении не может быть и речи.  
— А я вот думаю, за каким чёртом сюда королеве-то бегать? – зло замечает Гин. – Тут же кроме снега и нет ничего!  
— Что? – пару секунд Иль удивлённо таращится на него, а потом подскакивает и тут же запускает кидо-сканирование. – Гин, ты – гений!  
Гин замечает сам факт сканирования, но не может понять, что именно Иль ищет. Ведь кидо-сети тут нет, они уже убедились.  
— Точно! Есть!  
— Что?  
— Норы! – радостно улыбается Иль, но улыбка тут же гаснет. – Ксо! Далеко!  
Гин мысленно хлопает себя по лбу и тоже активирует кидо-сканер. Раньше-то они оба проверяли только на поверхности, а под землей ни один не догадался поискать. Точно, норы. Или какие-то пещеры. Не так уж и далеко. С полсотни метров, может, меньше. И там наверняка теплее, и нет ветра. Но только как туда добраться? Никакого выхода на поверхность из пещер нет – Гин быстро в этом убеждается, на несколько секунд максимально увеличивая охват сканирования. А напрямую между ними и спасительным подземельем несколько десятков метров льда, камней и земли. Ответ очевиден. Единственный способ – переход в энерговиде. Но Иль прав – для этого слишком далеко. И даже кидо-нить не протянешь – не к чему тянуть. Нет там под землей кидо-сети, только норы.  
— Я вытяну, – словно отвечая на его мысли, решительно заявляет Иль.  
— Ты же раньше говорил, что без нити десять метров – в лучшем случае, – подозрительно щурится Гин.  
— Ну, десять-двадцать... – Иль передергивает плечами.  
— Да тут не меньше сорока будет, а то и все пятьдесят.  
— А у нас есть другие варианты? Тем более, у тебя переход в энерговид уже достаточно хорошо получается. Пойдём вдвоём, за счёт этого тоже немного выиграем. Дотянем как-нибудь.  
Иль кажется абсолютно спокойным, говорит уверенно и без малейшего намека на какие-либо эмоции, совершенно будничным тоном – будто они обсуждают на собрании капитанов стратегию очередной атаки, а не собираются провернуть крайне рискованный план, который их или спасёт, или погубит. И именно это настораживает Гина. А в следующее мгновение его накрывает осознанием.  
— Нет.  
— Что? – удивляется Иль.  
— Я сказал, нет.  
— Гин, ты не перемёрз? Или у тебя ещё от взрыва в мозгах помутилось? Что значит нет? Это – единственный шанс.  
— Я тебе не генеральская дочка. И не позволю себя спасать.  
Иль пристально смотрит на Гина, и по этому взгляду Гин окончательно убеждается в правоте своей догадки. Иль с самого начала понял, что вдвоём им до нор не дотянуть. Но если в энерговид перейдут двое, а выйдет из него один, то освободившейся энергии как раз хватит, чтобы вытянуть одного. Гина.  
— Это глупо, – Иль отводит взгляд. – Какой смысл нам погибать обоим? А у тебя есть Кира. Ты хоть представляешь, как он расстроится?  
Гин упрямо встряхивает чёлкой, стряхивая с неё осевшие снежинки. Откуда снежинки? У них же кеккай. Гин удивлённо смотрит на посыпавшиеся по рукаву белые крупинки, а потом понимает. Иней. Осел на волосах от дыхания.  
— Если на себя плевать, то хоть Киру пожалей. Как он без тебя? – продолжает уговаривать Илька.  
Гин вздыхает, берёт лицо Ильфорте в ладони и мягко поворачивает к себе. Слишком близко. Взгляд прозрачно-жёлтых глаз. Ощущение чужого тёплого дыхания на своей щеке.  
— Иль, мне жаль Киру. И не поверишь, себя мне тоже жаль. Но Кира – сильный мальчик. И у него есть... есть, к кому пойти. И он – справится. А я – военный кидошник. Не то убогое посмешище нового поколения, которое вырастили Айзен и его подполье. Настоящий военный кидошник. Я застал золотые времена военного кидо, я видел последнего Императора Яма-Джи, я – часть старого мира, которого ты не помнишь и не понимаешь. И хотя я давно отказался от прошлого, всему есть предел. И я никогда не позволю спасать себя таким образом. Я тебе не жертвенный алтарь. Рисковать – пожалуйста, играть на ставках один против миллиона – привычное дело. Но на такой безвариантный однозначный обмен, когда зайдут двое, а выйдет один – я никогда не пойду.  
Иль какое-то время молча смотрит ему в глаза, а потом утыкается в плечо.  
— Дурак, – едва слышно шепчет он.  
— О, да, – хмыкает Гин, – это как раз один из тех идеологических пунктов, по которым гражданские и военные не сходились веками. У вас-то всегда рациональность во главе угла.  
— Конечно! – огрызается Иль. – Потому что глупо замёрзнуть обоим, когда может спастись хотя бы один.  
— Можешь считать меня глупцом, я разрешаю, – ухмыляется Гин.  
— Зар-р-раза! Упрямая, ехидная зараза!  
— Да! – яростно соглашается Гин и пресекает дальнейшие возмущения Ильки, затыкая ему рот поцелуем.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Шухей, Кира, Айзен, Гин, Ильфорте  
> Рейтинг: РG

Когда Кира приходит в сознание в следующий раз, Айзена в комнате опять нет – по крайней мере, своего присутствия он никак не выдает. Зато в наличии есть Шухей – сидит прямо на полу, спиной к стенке, что-то вертит в руках – с такого расстояния не разглядеть, что. Какой-то листок? Письмо?  
В комнате пусто и тихо, бетонный пол холодит бок. Кира с усилием перекатывается на спину, бездумно смотрит в потолок. Ничего не хочется делать, никуда не хочется идти. Куда? Зачем? Так странно думать, что всего десять метров вверх – и там ходят люди, кипит работа, шуршат донесения, и жизнь продолжается – но там, наверху, а здесь пусто, и холодно, и незачем. Всё – незачем. Разве что…  
Гин.  
Всего одно слово, способное поднять его на ноги, встряхнуть и нацелить на что-нибудь продуктивное. Время утекает сквозь пальцы; не его время, Гиново. Возможно, прямо сейчас – последние секунды. А он ничего, ничегошеньки не делает. И то, что сделать не может – не оправдание.  
Всегда есть что-то.  
Кира рывком садится – голова кружится, к горлу подкатывает тошнота, но почти чудом удаётся удержать равновесие. Шухей у стены даже не шелохнулся – щит активирован, пусть и на малой мощности, гудение на грани слышимости это подтверждает. Никуда Кире из этой ловушки не деться.  
— Хисаги, – негромко зовёт он.  
Шухей поднимает глаза – уставшие, почти больные, с тёмными кругами, будто всю ночь за бумагами просидел, вчитываясь в неразборчивый почерк, – и тут же опускает снова. Кира уже думает, что не получит ответа, как до него доносится отрывистое, сквозь зубы:  
— Чего тебе?  
А и в самом деле, чего ему? Чего он может хотеть от Шухея? Что тот может рассказать, чего не знает сам Кира?  
— Ты его убиваешь, – просто говорит Кира.  
Шухей передёргивает плечами.  
— Он мёртв, – глухо отзывается он. – Его размазало тонким слоем кишков по этой грёбаной котловине. Как и Ильфорте. Ничего другого быть просто не могло.  
И чуть спустя, устало:  
— Тебе пора бы с этим смириться.  
— К чёрту, – огрызается Кира, пытаясь встать на ноги. Не получается, ну и ладно. – Ты сам знаешь, что с ним был Ильфорте. А это значит, что мы ничего не можем знать наверняка.  
— Что ты знаешь об Ильфорте, – бросает Шухей, не вопросом, а утверждением.  
Кира хрипло смеётся.  
— А ты? А кто вообще что-то знает о нём? И всё же он… мы с ним похожи. И я догадываюсь, на что он способен. И он мог бы…  
— Не мог! – Шухей раздражённо повышает голос, но видно, что из чистого упрямства – глаза-то, глаза. Отчаянные. Пересохшие от горя. Хоть бы каплю надежды им.  
— Может быть, он умирает прямо сейчас, – стараясь держать собственный голос под контролем, произносит Кира. – Может быть, они оба сейчас умирают, где-то так далеко, что не могут подать нам вести, но это не значит, что всё кончено. Ничего не кончено, пока не... я ничего не чувствую, ты понимаешь? Я бы уже почувствовал, если бы что-то произошло. Но всё ещё можно исправить.  
Шухей молчит, с силой комкая в кулаке свой листок. Кира сглатывает, потирает висок, оглядывается по сторонам – нет, ничего поблизости, что можно было бы использовать, до чего можно было бы дотянуться. Всё предусмотрено.  
— Ты его убиваешь, – горько повторяет он и утыкается лбом в колени, обхватив их руками и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. – Ты... я не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь.  
— Ты сам делаешь это с собой, – сквозь зубы говорит Шухей и отворачивается к стене. – Сейтоканский щенок, тебе наплевать на всё и всех, кроме своих.  
— Мне не наплевать на Гина, – отзывается Кира, не поднимая головы. – И на тебя.  
— Врёшь.  
— Как хочешь.  
Молчание повисает в воздухе, густое, вязкое, почти осязаемое.  
— Даже если, – голос Шухея его предаёт, и, откашлявшись, он начинает сначала: – Даже если он жив, мы ничего не можем сделать. Где его искать? Он может быть где угодно.  
— Мы смогли бы, – тихо говорит Кира. – Если бы сделали это вместе. Мои способности и твоё упрямство. Мы бы перевернули этот мир с ног на голову, Хисаги. Ради него.  
— Ради него, – эхом повторяет Шухей и закрывает лицо ладонями.  
И снова молчание, минуты две, и снова нарушает его Шухей – не словом, нет; встаёт на ноги и идёт к сидящему в центре комнаты Кире. Не доходя нескольких шагов, останавливается.  
— Если мы… если получится, – почти шёпотом говорит он, губы дрожат, руки дрожат, – если всё-таки…  
А договорить не успевает – уверенно чеканя шаг, в комнату входит Айзен, будто бы прямо сквозь стенку, и Шухей торопливо прячет руки, отступает на шаг, сразу отходя на второй план, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять – ещё одну битву за душу Хисаги Шухея можно считать проигранной.  
— Молодец, Хисаги, – походя бросает Айзен. – Хоть немного его разговорил – и то хлеб. Так Гин жив, говоришь? Ильфорте его вытащил?  
— Скорее всего, – хмуро говорит Шухей. На Киру он снова не смотрит. – Но я не знаю, как...  
— Если с ним был Ильфорте, как утверждает наш сейтоканский друг, то я готов поставить на то, что Ичимару выжил – он, знаешь ли, имеет дурную, но устойчивую привычку выживать за счет окружающих. Хотя насчёт Ильфорте я не был бы так уверен – точнее, я был бы совершенно уверен в том, что его-то мы уже не увидим. А вот Ичимару, – глаза Айзена, хищно сузившись, перебегают от Киры к Шухею, – поверьте мне на слово, явится к нам на порог недельки эдак через две-три. И, между прочим, связанным по рукам и ногам – не в буквальном смысле, разумеется. Ведь наш сейтоканский друг – точнее, его сейтоканский друг и любовничек – такая незадача, угодил в такую передрягу! Бедный, бедный Ичимару. Мне его даже заранее жаль. И тебе, Хисаги, вероятно, тоже – но ты погоди на секунду жалеть и подумай о том, какие перспективы это сулит и мне, и тебе. Ичимару придется забыть о том, что существует слово «нет» – о, сколько вопросов можно будет ему тогда задать! И не только вопросов, разумеется. То, о чём ты всегда мечтал, Хисаги – ты чувствуешь, как твоя мечта становится ближе, как буквально-таки дышит тебе в затылок?  
Шухей бурчит что-то неразборчивое, кажется, не особенно вдохновлённый, и Айзен поворачивается к нему, окидывая с ног до головы цепким взглядом.  
— Я вижу, этот щенок успел заморочить тебе голову?  
— Он не хочет, – подаёт голос Кира. – Ему не нужно то, что ты пытаешься ему предложить. Он этого просто не хочет.  
Айзен делает шаг в сторону, берет Шухея за подбородок, проводит большим пальцем по напряжённой скуле, усмехается – ведёт ладонь ниже, по ключице, по рёбрам, по животу, к самой границе хакама, и обхватывает ладонью возбуждённый член Шухея сквозь ткань, властно и без колебаний.  
— Посмотри на него, Кира. Посмотри-ка внимательно. А теперь повтори ещё разок, чего он, по твоему разумению, хочет или не хочет.

* * *  
— Знаешь, а ведь есть ещё один вариант, – неожиданно произносит Иль, хотя до этого казался бессовестно задрыхшим у Гина на плече. – Только он тебе не понравится.  
— Не понравится ещё больше, чем перспектива замёрзнуть заживо?  
— Боюсь, что да. Я бы предпочёл скорее сдохнуть, чем говорить об этом. Но одному помереть ты мне не дашь, а тянуть тебя за собой, умолчав хоть о хреновом, но всё же выходе, я не буду.  
— Мне уже крайне интересно, – Гин само ехидство.  
Иль вздыхает.  
— Помнишь то, о чём я просил тебя забыть?  
— Допустим, – настораживается Гин. Иль прав, начало ему уже активно не нравится.  
— Когда во мне был жук... – Иль замолкает, словно набирая воздуха перед прыжком в глубокий омут. – Он слишком долго был во мне. И хотя он и ушёл, за это время моя энергетика успела измениться. Необратимо.  
— В смысле? – продолжение Гину нравится ещё меньше, чем начало.  
— В том самом, – кивает Иль на невысказанную догадку Гина. – Ты тогда не понял, что услышал. Но любой сейтоканец знает: только жуки способны забирать других в кидо-нити против их воли. Это основа разницы наших энергетик. Ни один человек на такой фокус в принципе не способен.  
Иль выжидательно замолкает. А Гин в третий раз пытается сложить два и два в надежде получить какой-то иной результат, кроме очевидного.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты... стал жуком? – наконец неуверенно спрашивает он.  
— В той или иной степени.  
Руки, до того крепко обнимавшие Гина, расслабляются, и Иль чуть отстраняется, словно ожидает, что Гин сейчас вскочит и отбежит от него с криками ужаса. Но, не видя никакой реакции со стороны Ичимару, продолжает:  
— Сразу я надеялся, что не буду использовать свежеприобретенные навыки и изменения так и останутся минимальными. Но не вышло: сначала одно, потом другое... Энергетическое заражение быстро зашло слишком далеко.  
— И насколько ты... жук? – Гину по прежнему сложно не то что произнести, а просто совместить в одной мысли понятия «Иль» и «жук».  
Иль пожимает плечами.  
— Я уже неоднократно делал то, что умеют только жуки. Вероятно, в энерговиде уже смогу принять жучью форму. Наверное, со временем смогу и в физическом. Жуки же могут принимать человечью. Мобильность формы заложена в их энергетике. А у меня она чем дальше, тем больше изменяется к жучиной.  
Гин молчит. Да и что тут скажешь? Но на месте Ильки мог оказаться любой. При несколько ином раскладе – и сам Гин. Если бы тогда Мурамаса ещё не провёл эксперимент с Илькой и не забраковал его – вакансия подопытного кролика была бы ещё свободна. Гин пытается представить, что бы чувствовал, если бы понял, что начинает превращаться в жука. И что бы делал. Для Гина-то ответ очевиден. По крайней мере, вот так, сразу. Интересно, а давно Иль это знает? Или именно тут кроются причины его упорного желания самоубиться вместе с Айзеном во имя памяти брата?  
— И давно ты знаешь?  
— Что процесс не обратить и не остановить, понял относительно недавно. Но надеялся, что успею всё закончить до того, как.  
— До чего? До того, как окончательно превратишься в жука? – что именно подразумевается под «всё закончить», Гин не уточняет – в общих чертах и так понятно, а детали сейчас не важны.  
Иль деревянно кивает.  
— А что, есть какие-то признаки личностного изменения? То есть у тебя не только появляются жучьи способности, но и меняется... не знаю, память, личность, сознание?  
— Нет, – Иль ошеломлённо таращится на Гина. – Ничего такого.  
— Так какого чёрта ты говоришь об этом с такой трагической рожей?! Мозги-то у тебя всё равно остаются человеческие! Свои, родные! И память, и личность, и душа, или что там ещё – тоже! И какая тогда разница, добавилось у тебя способностей или убавилось? Если ты всё равно остаешься сам собою?!  
— Ага, только ещё немножко жуком, – нервно хмыкает Иль.  
— Но ты всё равно сохранишь способность выглядеть человеком? В том числе?  
— Ну да.  
— Ох, Иль... Настучать бы тебе по голове. И за мнительность, и за скрытность, и за всё остальное заодно тоже. Ты хоть представляешь, какие это открывает перспективы? Да тебе как разведчику цены не будет.  
— Ты... ты меня не боишься?  
— Ещё чего! – фыркает Гин. – Не дорос ты ещё, чтобы я тебя боялся, хоть жуком, хоть человеком.  
— Да нет, я не то имею в виду...  
— Нет! – решительно перебивает его Гин.  
Ему нет нужды слышать уточнённую формулировку, чтобы понять, что ничего хорошего Иль не ждёт. Как и всегда. Вот же... упоротый пессимист!  
— Иль, мне плевать, сколько там у тебя лапок вырастет, усиков и вообще... – нет, в жучью анатомию сейчас лучше не углубляться, – неважно, как ты выглядишь, неважно, какие или чьи у тебя способности, главное – кто ты есть. А я совершенно точно знаю, кто ты!  
Но это всё – слова. А одних лишь слов сейчас слишком мало. Гин зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы, притягивая Ильку к себе, и целует, медленно и вдумчиво. Первые секунды – как откат к самому началу их знакомства. Иль будто не верит в происходящее. А потом словно оживает и начинает отвечать, и отвечать активно. Гин сам не замечает, как его руки пробираются Илю под тонкую, несезонную для такой местности одежду – и греться, и греть, и не только. Кожей к коже, почувствовать, что в этой заледенелой глуши ты не один, что вас двое, а это уже очень, очень много – и очень важно. И да, кстати, прекрасный вариант насчёт согреться. Жаль только, что слишком кратковременный. Как согреются, так и замерзнут.  
— Я ведь уже почти жук, – чуть отстраняясь, напоминает желтоглазый упрямец.  
— Плевать, – огрызается Гин, не отвлекаясь от своего увлекательного занятия. – Это во-первых. А во-вторых, никакой ты не жук, а упрямый осёл.  
— Одно другому как-то мешает? – хихикает Илька.  
— Нет. Так и в чём состоял тот самый второй вариант?  
— Он тебе не понравится.  
— Я это уже слышал.  
— Ожучивание, – коротко, но ёмко отвечает Ильфорте.  
— То есть? – Гин замирает.  
— Ожучивание – это лучшая технология слияния сил и способностей двух существ. Ты хотел рискованный вариант, но с шансами для обоих? Так это он и есть. Никакое другое «вместе» в нашей ситуации не сработает даже в варианте один на миллион. Ты и сам это знаешь. Бесполезно даже пытаться. Разве что я полностью направлю все оставшиеся силы в твой переход. Но ты так не хочешь.  
Гин упрямо мотает головой. Нет, он не передумал и не передумает. И в общем-то сразу понял, что имеет в виду Иль. Но вот осознаваться эта идея категорически не желает.  
— Если же использовать технологию ожучивания, то, находясь внутри тебя, я смогу максимально выжать все те крохи энергии, что у нас ещё остались. И использовать её единым потоком – как свою собственную, – продолжает Иль. – И тогда уж, если и доберёмся до нор, то – оба. Или не доберёмся. Но изобразить «жертвенную овечку» у меня уже не получится. И да, шансы на успех таки повыше. Не то чтобы слишком хорошие, но не нулевые. Но ты понимаешь, что для этого требуется.  
О да, Гин понимает. Гин чертовски прекрасно это понимает. И да, чисто логически Иль во всем прав: это – шанс, притом единственный. Надо всего лишь пустить кого-то внутрь.  
Всего лишь!  
Это не жук, это – Илька, напоминает себе Гин, но помогает не очень. Да какая разница, кто? Чужой, внутри… Гина передёргивает. Но тут он замечает, что Иль наблюдает за ним с искренним интересом. И Гин понимает, что этому паршивцу и правда крайне любопытно, что он выберет. Экспериментатор хренов! Ильку-то вполне устраивает и первый вариант – скопытиться в попытке обеспечить переход Гина. Ну уж нет! Подумаешь, Илька у него внутри! Будто он там не бывал. Да, несколько в ином смысле. Но – сам факт.  
— Я согласен, – голос предательски пытается дрогнуть, но Гин предполагал подобный саботаж, поэтому пресекает его на корню.  
— Только, Гин, я – очень начинающий жук, – невесело улыбается Иль. – Тем более, далеко не в лучшем состоянии. Так что придется тебе самому полностью раскрыться. Иначе я не смогу.  
— Умеешь же ты… утешить, – сквозь зубы цедит Гин, на автомате начиная улыбаться.  
— А я и не говорил, что будет легко.  
— Да уж, с тобой вечно… одни сложности.  
Иль виновато разводит руками.  
— Ладно, начинаем, – командует Гин. – Чем дольше тянем, тем меньше шансов.  
— Хмм… А тебе обязательно смотреть? На меня в энергетическом виде жука, – уточняет Иль. – Думаешь, это тебе поможет?  
— В тот раз, – вспоминает Гин, – когда ты впервые ставил мне маскировку реяцу, ты ведь тоже делал это в жучьем облике, да? Из-за этого тогда сказал отключить всё сканирование?  
— Да, – кивает Иль.  
И хотя он этого не говорит, да и не факт, что догадка Гина верна, а переспрашивать он не будет, но он уверен: именно тогда Иль впервые принял жучий облик. Из-за него, вернее, ради него. Всё как всегда. И вот что ты с этим несчастьем будешь делать? Но он прав, рассматривание жука-Ильки лучше отложить на потом. Сейчас это точно весьма некстати. Гину и так сложно примириться с посторонним вторжением. А если он ещё увидит жучьего Ильку, то даже малое утешение «Иль – не жук» – и то пропадет.  
— Гин? – мягко напоминает Иль.  
— Да помню я, жук-недоучка, – ворчит Гин. – С тобой забудешь.  
Можно подумать, ему легко. Отключить кидо-сканер, не искать глазами исчезнувшего из видимого спектра Ильку, снять все щиты, убрать все внутренние защиты, и главное – не думать! И не дёргаться. Гин вполне понимает, как легко сейчас всё испортить.  
На мгновение накатывает странное ощущение – словно то ли он куда-то нырнул, то ли в него нырнули – так сразу и не разобрать. Да, жук в своё время тоже очень быстро проник. Нет, вот о жуке и прошлом опыте сейчас точно лучше не вспоминать!  
Гин неуверенно открывает глаза. Ильфорте нигде не видно. Ни в видимом спектре, ни в энергетическом. Внутри он тоже ничего и никого постороннего не ощущает. Не получилось?  
/Получилось/ – мысленный голос Ильки у него в голове, от которого Гин едва ли не подскакивает на месте. Но тут же успокаивается, хотя и с некоторым усилием. Пока присутствие Ильки ничем не похоже на присутствие жука. Разница как между вежливым гостем, скромно присевшим на краешек стула, и наглым варваром-захватчиком, пинком выбившим двери и за первые три минуты ухитрившемся перебить всю посуду, разгромить залу со спальней и приступить к выбиванию пыли из самого хозяина.  
/Мне нужен доступ к твоим кидо-способностям/  
Ага, а как его дать?  
/Никак, я сам возьму. Просто озвучиваю, чтобы не стало неожиданностью/  
Да уж, вежливый гость или нет, но когда у него все права, а хозяину дома или тела в данном случае, остается лишь смириться с неизбежным – как-то оно неуютно, пожалуй. Впрочем, кто обещал, что будет уютно? Это вынужденная мера для обоих, цена выживания, и черт побери, он может немного потерпеть.  
Гин наблюдает за действиями Ильки, и сравнение с жуком снова выплывает само собой. Ну и ладно, неожиданно для себя решает Гин. Вроде бы приступ неконтролируемой паники ему уже не светит. Так что лучше не отгонять назойливые мысли, а заняться анализом и сравнением. Больше шансов, что он случайно не дёрнется и не помешает Ильфорте.  
Жука интересовала его память. И контроль над телом. Тело Ильке до лампочки. По крайней мере в таком аспекте. Для энерго-переноса физически двигаться без надобности, тут достаточно одного кидо. А вот память... может, и интересует, даже скорее всего. Но пока Иль вежлив, и куда не надо – не лезет. Впрочем, Гин тоже мог бы – в случае чего. Если у него получилось с жуком, с Ильфорте тем более выйдет.  
/Гин, я готов к переносу. Но для него понадобится объединение. Всего на несколько секунд, но без этого не обойтись/  
А вот это – ой! Даже ой-ой-ой! С жуком это было в разы хуже всего остального. Да, это – Илька, не жук. Но стать им, позволить ему стать собой, потерять грань, где заканчивается Ильфорте и начинается Ичимару, настолько слиться с кем-то, что полностью перестать осознавать себя... Это пугает Гина до жути. Но отступать поздно и некуда. Обидно, что от этого понимания ничуть не легче.  
/А что будет потом?/ – Гину непривычно обращаться к голосу в собственной голове. Да и не так уж волнует его ответ. Но это шанс выиграть лишние несколько секунд до начала объединения. Тем более, мало ли, вдруг Иль опять забыл упомянуть о какой-то важной детальке.  
/Ничего. Даже если всё получится – вряд ли мы останемся в сознании после переноса. Но под землёй гораздо теплее. Даже в бессознательном состоянии кидо-резерв восстановится спустя какое-то время. Не думаю, что мне хватит сил сразу покинуть твоё тело. Но к тому времени, когда ты очнёшься – уже да. Ну, или не очнёшься/  
/Умеешь же ты утешить/  
/Я старался/ – ехидно отвечает Иль и без предупреждения начинает слияние.  
Как интересно и странно быть Илькой. Впрочем, быть Гином не менее странно и познавательно. И, похоже, они оба удивлены. Хотя, какие оба? Кто второй? Гин? Илька? И есть ли он вообще? Второй-то? Но выяснение этого интересного вопроса может и подождать, а пока им... ему? надо сбежать с этого чертового холода. Гин ... или не Гин? Или Гина тут вообще уже не нет? Остался только Иль. Неважно. Кто-то из них делает рывок, переводит оставшееся на двоих тело в энергетический вид и устремляет к цели. А дальше наступает тьма. Тоже одна на обоих.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Кира, Айзен, Нему; упоминание: Нанао, Урахары, Шухея  
> Рейтинг: G

Кира резко приходит в себя, словно получил удар под дых, рывком садится и растерянно моргает. Что случилось? Гин?.. Но где бы ни был Ичимару-тайчо, сейчас он где-то совершенно точно не здесь. Кира пытается разобраться в нахлынувших ощущениях, но его крайне невежливым образом перебивают.  
— Очнулся, – бросает Айзен, открывая подвальную дверь. – Самое время поговорить.  
Кира недоумевающе косится на генерала. Он так и не может понять, в чем смысл всех этих разговоров, вообще всего происходящего. Он ведь так и не ответил Айзену ни на один из его вопросов, и не сможет ответить, даже если захочет. И Айзен не может этого не понимать? Тогда зачем?  
И, видимо, это непонимание слишком явно отражается у Киры на лице, потому что Айзен отвечает так, будто научился читать мысли, или как если бы Кира произнес всё это вслух.  
— Всё дело в Гине, как всегда. Я же тебе говорил. Нельзя быть таким забывчивым, Кира-кун.  
Кира прекрасно помнит их прошлый разговор.  
— Ичимару-тайчо вам не позволит...  
— Не позволит что? – перебивает Айзен.  
— Не позволит собой манипулировать, – тихо отвечает Кира.  
Айзен только смеется. Искренне и обманчиво легко. Но почему-то от этого становится еще более обидно.  
— Плохо же ты знаешь своего тайчо.  
— Я – хорошо. А вы его, как всегда, недооцениваете.  
— Нет, это ты его недооцениваешь, мальчик, – маска доброго дядюшки трещит по швам, и в улыбке Айзена Кире чудится хищный оскал. – Или меня. Что еще глупее.  
Кира молчит. Возразить ему нечем, да и бессмысленно.  
— За каждую его ухмылку, за каждую попытку отказа или уход от ответа будешь расплачиваться ты. Причем сторицей. Как думаешь, надолго хватит упорства твоего обожаемого Ичимару-тайчо?  
— Больше одного раза вы меня не убьете, – пожимает плечами Кира.  
— На грани между жизнью и смертью можно продержаться очень и очень долго. Главное, чтобы врачи были не хуже, чем палачи, – ласково улыбается Айзен.  
— Это Хисаги-то? И в качестве врача, и качестве палача? – Кира нервно хихикает. – На счет второго не уверен, а вот с его медицинскими навыками я точно долго не протяну.  
— О да, Кира-кун, я совсем забыл. Еще один человек, которого тебе не стоит недооценивать, совсем не стоит. Хотя... – Айзен нарочито призадумывается. – Пожалуй, уж его-то ты недооценивать никогда не стремился, верно?  
Кира бросает еще один непонимающий взгляд.  
— Не нужно такой наивности, Кира-кун. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что собой представляет Шухей. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что фигура он в нашей партии вовсе не проходная, как, возможно, кажется нашему общему другу Ичимару. Он ведь, на самом деле, никогда не ценил Шухея по-настоящему, не видел того, что представляет собой парнишка. Да, парнишка не гений и не даже не близко к тому, но у него есть черта, которой недостает в наше непростое время многим – убеждения. Решимость, честь и ответственность, как бы пафосно это ни звучало. И именно это, – Айзен присаживается перед Кирой на корточки, доверительно наклоняясь вперед, – позволяет манипулировать им с таким удовольствием. Не с легкостью, о нет – мне далось это не сразу, далеко не сразу, не буду скрывать. Но тем слаще очередная победа, Кира-кун. Вся эта решимость и честь, загнанная в логический угол, поставленная на нужные рельсы, дает поразительные результаты. Казалось бы, разве может человек-функция изменить мир? Может – если поставить ему нужные задачи и пнуть в нужном направлении.  
Повисает недолгое молчание, а затем Кира поднимает голову, глядя Айзену в глаза – то ли с упреком, то ли с сожалением, самому сложно разобраться.  
— Как вам только спится по-ночам, Айзен-сама?  
Айзен трактует его вопрос по-своему – хмурится, сжимает губы, потом снова растягивает их в улыбке, но уже далеко не так невозмутимо. Кажется, отстраненно думает Кира, я нечаянно попал по больному?  
— Я бы сказал, Кира-кун, что моя личная жизнь тебя совершенно не касается, но если ты так настаиваешь…  
И не успевает он отодвинуться, как пальцы Айзена касаются его щеки, скользят по скуле, прихватывают за подбородок – а потом раздраженно отталкивают прочь.  
— Может быть, в другой раз, – ничего не выражающим голосом произносит Айзен и поднимается на ноги. Кира смотрит на него снизу вверх, и внезапно накатывает усталость; хочется лечь, зажмуриться, обхватить себя руками и ничего, ничего больше не делать, только ждать Гина. Гин придет и во всем разберется. Гин всех спасет – и его, и Шухея, и весь остальной мир впридачу.  
Кира не позволяет этой слабости взять над собой верх – до тех самых пор, пока за Айзеном не закрывается дверь.

* * *  
Гин приходит в себя. Темно, голова снова раскалывается, словно по ней долго и методично стучали кувалдой. Или ее использовали вместо кувалды. Но для разнообразия память в молчанку не играет – и то хлеб. Значит, у них получилось. Второй раз за сутки радоваться, что живой – как-то перебор, да и острота ощущений притупляется. Гин слепо шарит руками в темноте, пока не натыкается на чью-то щиколотку. Теплая. Гин с облегчением откидывается на чуть сыроватую покатую земляную стену.  
— Щекотно! – возмущается щиколотка и пытается брыкнуться, но Гин уже успел убрать руку, и удар приходится в пустоту.  
— Тебе так же хреново, или это мне больше досталось на правах носителя? – спрашивает Гин.  
Темнота задумывается, потом изрекает:  
— Я понятия не имею, каково тебе сейчас, поэтому затрудняюсь сравнивать. Но мне – хреново. Если тебя это утешит.  
Судя по шорохам, Иль пытается подняться, судя по ним же – не слишком успешно, но звука упавшего тела нет, так что Гин делает вывод, что Илю удалось, и сам пытается осторожно по стеночке перейти в стоячее положение.  
— Если сейчас на нас еще выскочит отряд жуков – это точно мой худший день за последние сто лет, – мрачно изрекает он.  
— Во время перемещения я успел просканировать – на первый взгляд эти норы выглядят заброшенными.  
— Это хорошо, но плохо, если они не имеют связи с остальным жучьим комплексом.  
— Ну, не королевы же их вырыли, – резонно возражает Иль. – А жуки-землеройки в энергетический вид переходить не умеют, по кидо-сети их сюда не протащишь.  
— Так что будем искать тоннель ведущий в основные норы? Или все-таки кидо-сеть?  
— Что первым найдется. Не знаю, как ты, а я пока кидо-сканер активировать не в состоянии.  
— Предлагаешь идти наугад?  
— У тебя есть идеи получше?  
Других идей у Гина нет. Да он и сам не понимает, на кого или почему злится. Но как только непосредственная опасность миновала и вопрос собственного выживания перестал быть таким безнадежным, у него появилось странное тягучее ощущение, что он куда-то опаздывает. Или упускает что-то очень и очень важное. Но срывать злость на Ильке бессмысленно. Хотя почему-то хочется. И не столько именно на Ильке, сколько хоть на ком-нибудь. А никого другого тут нет.  
На текущий момент выбор у них невелик – двигаться по коридору вправо или влево. Оба не сговариваясь выбирают направление, в котором пол потихоньку снижается. Во-первых, так шагать легче, а во-вторых, если жучья кидо-сеть может начинаться где угодно, то тоннель к основному комплексу совершенно точно находится на самых нижних уровнях.  
Постепенно головная боль утихает, удержание тела в вертикальном положении уже не требует таких усилий, и Гин начинает размышлять. Сам по себе заброшенный дальний отнорок – явление не такое уж и редкое. Жуки дотягивают свои тоннели даже до других континентов, прокладывая их под океанским дном. Но вот только, насколько известно Гину, все эти дальние лазы используются с одной-единственной целью – захватом беззащитной пищи. Нет, полицейские силы каждого города потенциально готовы к тому, что у них в любом квартале может вдруг открыться нора, и оттуда полезет жучья лавина. Но уровень боеспособности полицейских сил и близко не пролетал рядом с армейским. Да и разве жуки там на них нападают? Шушера одна. Землеройки, охранники, заготовщики, падальщики… Да один единственный жук-офицер – это событие, которое потом будет вспоминаться пару ближайших десятилетий, и которым будут еще долго пугать зеленых новичков.  
А без присутствия жуков-офицеров против остальных можно и с техникой выйти, и с огнестрельным оружием. Да хоть с вертолета ракетами расстрелять. Правда, пока все эти вооруженные до зубов полицейские к свежеоткрывшейся норе подтянутся, жуки уже успевают захватить достаточно добычи и скрыться под землей. Разве что только опустевший лаз и разрушат. Будто жукам проблема новый вырыть. В соседний город. Или на несколько сотен километров в сторону – жуки быстро поняли, что после нападения ближайшие человеческие города переходят в режим повышенной боеготовности, и с тех пор предпочитают нападать более хаотично. Благо за сотни лет оккупации уже столько тоннелей по всей планете нарыли – делай отнорки сколько вздумается и где захочется.  
Но их с Ильфорте выкинуло в какую-то очень дикую местность, если не вообще на один из полюсов занесло, нет никакого жилья или даже его следов на сотни километров вокруг. Так что жукам здесь понадобилось? В снежки решили поиграть? Или льда для коктейлей наколоть? Версию «нечаянно вырылись, оглянулись, устыдились и зарылись обратно» Гин всерьез не рассматривает – кто считает жуков идиотами, в жучьих норах долго не выживает.  
— Тоннеля нет, – негромко произносит Иль. – Это – полностью автономный комплекс.  
Значит, уже успел просканировать. Может, ошибся? Хотя это же Иль. Но тогда как жуки его построили? Последний вопрос Гин произносит вслух.  
— Я думаю, по кидо-сети привели сюда юную, едва проявившуюся высшую королеву, а потом заставили ее деградировать обратно к королеве-матке и отложить полную кладку всех необходимых видов жуков. Иначе никак.  
Ох ты ж! Гин даже спотыкается. Нет, в кои-то веки Иль не произносит для Гина ничего нового. Но на земле уже больше столетия никто не занимается изучением жуков, не рассылает по армии сводки с новой добытой информацией, не проводит семинары хотя бы для офицерского состава. И даже Гин уже успел позабыть то немногое, что разведчики успели выяснить о глубинных видах жуков до первой революции. Не приходится сталкиваться с ними в ежедневных боях – ну и ладно, зачем лишней информацией голову забивать.  
А ведь Иль прав. Вовсе не обязательно рыть тоннель и шагать по нему лапками всему жучьему множеству. Достаточно лишь одной королевы. И если она только-только стала высшей, то в силах уже равна жуку-офицеру. А способность размножаться и принимать физический вид будет терять постепенно. И какое-то время действительно будет одновременно и высшей королевой и всё еще жучьей маткой. Правда, если ее заставить отложить полную кладку, то высшей она уже не станет. Значит, ради создания этого комплекса жуки пожертвовали потенциальной высшей королевой? А потом просто его бросили? Всё более и более подозрительно.  
— Насколько мы знаем, королевы в любом случае убивают подрастающих соперниц, – словно отвечая на мысли Гина, произносит Иль. – Война еще не завершена, человечество не покорено, о создании новых жучьих родов речь не идет. А в рамках одного рода вторая королева правящей совершенно не нужна. Единственная, которой позволили выжить на земле – это Нему. Вторая королева, или, как ее называют жуки, принцесса рода королевы Нанао.  
— И много королев они так уже убили?  
— Понятия не имею. Не в смысле лично я, но и в Сейтокане не знают. Не знали десять лет назад, – тут же исправляет-уточняет Иль. – Насколько выяснил отдел Урахары, нынешние королевы вообще стараются не допускать развития королев-маток до высшего уровня.  
Гин рассеянно кивает. Проблемы жучьих королев – тема интересная и в перспективе полезная, но сейчас его куда больше волнуют гораздо более приземленные проблемы. Например, неплохо было бы добыть какую-нибудь еду или хотя бы воду. Но, увы, и на одно, и на другое шансы исчезающе малы. Эх, надо было хоть снега наглотаться, пока был шанс.  
Они проходят еще несколько развилок, каждый раз не сговариваясь выбирая левую, и наконец-то попадают в первую, достаточно просторную пещеру. За ее дальней стенкой виднеется еще одна, но толком на кидо-сканере ее пока не рассмотреть, а впустую тратить силы на увеличение мощности не хочется. Всё равно сейчас ножками дойдут и на месте разберутся.  
— На кладовую похоже, – Иль резюмирует итог быстрого осмотра первого зала, проворно добирается до прохода во вторую пещеру и заглядывает туда.  
— Оп-па, а тут у нас что? Неожиданно...  
— Что там?  
— Похоже на помещение для кладки, только странное какое-то.  
— Кладка? Сразу за кладовой? Чтобы свежевылупившееся жучье все запасы перепортило? Нелогично.  
— Вот и я о том же.  
Гин подходит к Илю и присоединяется к рассматриванию непонятного выверта жучиной архитектуры. Действительно, какая-то весьма странная кладка. Давно засохшей паутины гораздо больше, чем обычно. Если в тех кладках, которые видел Гин, к каждому кожистому яйцу вились всего несколько десятков паутинок, то здесь яйца в них буквально замотаны. Да и сами скукожившиеся мумифицированные яйца – явление из ряда вон нетипичное. Почему они остались? Жуки погибли, так и не вылупившись? Гин никогда о подобном даже не слышал. И сами яйца гораздо меньше нормальных. Вернее, чуть выше, но намного тоньше в обхвате.  
— В Сейтокане сталкивались с подобным?  
— Никогда. Я вообще впервые вижу невылупленные яйца.  
— Может, какая-то болезнь? Или эпидемия? Или это – первая кладка только прилетевших на Землю жуков, пока они еще к нашей планете не приспособились? – Гин сыплет идеями, а Ильфорте лишь рассеянно кивает, думая о чем-то своем.  
— Ты меня вообще слышишь?  
— Ах, да, прости, – Иль спохватывается, только когда Гин дергает его за прядь волос. – Эти норы не настолько старые. Не могу сказать, когда именно их вырыли, но забросили – примерно десятилетие назад, может, полтора, но не больше. А вот меньше – возможно. Версия на счет эпидемии или неизвестной жучьей болезни интересна, но вряд ли дело именно в ней, а вот исследовательский комплекс с другими целями...  
Гин не успевает ни спросить, как Иль это понял, ни уточнить, что за жучьи исследования, по мнению Иля, могли тут проводиться. Ильфорте резко шарахается в сторону, а потом устремляется прочь из пещеры, бросая короткое:  
— Бежим!  
И пример драпающего со всех ног Иля оказывается слишком заразительным.

— Что случилось? – Гин с разгона утыкается в спину резко затормозившего Иля и понимает, что они забежали в какой-то тупик. Так и было задумано? Или Иль ошибся?  
— Кажется, там стояла сигналка. И кажется, мы ее задели. Ну, я задел. Сигналка висела в энергетическом виде, – запыхавшись, отвечает Иль.  
— И что теперь? Сюда прибегут полчища жуков?  
— Наверное. Главный вопрос – как быстро. И еще у меня две новости, хорошая и плохая. Какую сначала?  
— Хорошую, – не поддается на провокацию Гин. По его мнению, плохих новостей на сегодня и так предостаточно.  
— Я нашел жучью сеть.  
— Отлично. А плохая?  
— Она начинается на той стороне этого заваленного коридора, и до нее достаточно далеко.  
— Сможешь проложить в нее нить?  
— Гин, это жучья сеть.  
— Я и с первого раза услышал. В чем проблема?  
— Люди прокладывают человеческую сеть, жуки – жучью. Я думал, ты понял.  
— Я-то понял, но ты сам вот совсем недавно мне распинался, какой ты теперь жук.  
Иль несколько секунд молчит, и хотя с его стороны не доносится ни звука, сама тишина и темнота будто сочатся укоризной.  
— Сознайся, что тебе просто хочется посмотреть на меня в жучьем облике, – наконец ворчливо отвечает Иль, начиная превращение и переходя в энерго-вид.  
— Не без этого, – ухмыляется Гин.  
Жучок из Ильки выходит так себе – хотя и офицер, но самый мелкий, двухсерповый.  
— Пфе, – презрительно фыркает Гин. – Я думал, из тебя что-то посерьезнее получится.  
Жук лишь возмущенно щелкает серпами у самого носа Гина – тот даже ухом не ведет – и исчезает в стене.  
Проходит несколько минут, Гин ощущает приближение жука, но тут же понимает, что это не Иль. Жук подходит с противоположной стороны, и он много-много сильнее маленького двухсерпового офицера. За спиной проявляется рассеянное свечение. Гин стремительно оборачивается, но всё равно не успевает толком рассмотреть переход приближающегося чудовища из энерговида в физический.  
Мгновение назад это было огромное нечто на кидо-сканере, а сейчас перед ним стоит юная миловидная девушка с нечеловечески холодным взглядом темных глаз. Гин пытается дернуться в шунпо – не то чтобы он всерьез рассчитывал на успех, но проверить-то стоит. Но девица в то же мгновение оказывается рядом с ним и так стискивает плечо, что, кажется, трещат кости.  
— Что ты ззздесь делаешшшь, чччеловек? – шипят Гину на ухо, и он окончательно понимает, что попал.  
Из стены высовывается знакомая двухсерповая морда  
— Беги! – Гин дергается в захвате жучихи и с удивлением видит, что Иль слушается, тут же прячась обратно.  
А потом на Гина обрушивается удар такой силы, что разом выбивает всё желание сопротивляться вместе с сознанием.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Ильфорте, Нэму, Нанао, Улькиорра, Гриммджо; упоминание: Мурамасы, Исанэ, Рангику  
> Рейтинг: G

Какие вежливые жуки, вернее, жучихи, рассеянно думает Гин. Им, видите ли, неприлично показываться перед людьми в истинном облике. Неприлично – как бы не так. Насколько Гин помнит по черному смерчу, жучихи прекрасно умеют читать мысли. Небось, просто не хочется видеть, как человек будет думать про них как про омерзительных чудовищ. Женщины остаются женщинами, даже если они жучихи.  
Кстати, дамочки из жучих получились вполне себе средненькие. Уж если всё равно создают себе фальшивый облик – могли бы какую-нибудь нереальную красоту налепить. Скажем, грудь седьмого размера или ресницы до самой челки. Или что там обычно женщинам для полного счастья не хватает? Хотя это всё-таки жучихи. Отчего бы им страдать человеческими комплексами?  
Но, теме не менее, в усатом и членистоногом виде показываться категорически не хотят, предпочитают прятаться за человеческим, вынуждая своих шевалье... тьфу, то есть жуков-офицеров к тому же. Стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, Гин рассматривает троих жуков: притащившая его сюда девушка-жучиха с длинной косой; еще одна, выглядящая немногим старше и в целом даже в чём-то похожая на первую, и странный меланхоличный парень совершенно неопределенного возраста. Прима-шевалье. Самый сильный жук рода. А так и не скажешь: какой-то невзрачный задохлик печального образа. Такого плевком перешибить можно. Будь он человеком. Но в отличие от королев, Гин успел рассмотреть переход этого «красавца» – шестнадцатисерповый огромный жук-офицер. Насколько известно людям, шестнадцать – максимальное количество серпов, которое бывает у жуков. Ну, не считая королев. Хотя есть ли у них вообще серпы – отдельный хороший вопрос. Их-то никто в жучьем облике не видел. Даже Гин, хотя, казалось бы – какой прекрасный повод подвернулся. Так нет же. Оказывается, человеческое ничтожество в его лице недостойно лицезреть жучью форму королевы.  
Будто оно ему так надо? Тут и кроме жучих много интересного. Например, помещение, в котором они находятся. Насколько Гин понимает, это аналог жучьего сейтокана. Потому что в материальный мир из нити они не выходили, а попали сразу сюда. Чем бы это «сюда» ни было. Вроде на первый взгляд достаточно обычный образчик колонно-арочной архитектуры – вон, Айзен-сама тоже такое любит – даже некоторое подобие трона в центре имеется. Но это – если на мгновение забыть, что всё это он видит только кидо-зрением. Ведь обычного здесь просто не существует. Как и самого этого места нет в реальном мире. Гину странно. Раньше он с усилием удерживал энерговид считанные секунды, а тут в нём оставаться неожиданно легко. Но, как и говорил Иль, почти сразу появилось легкое ощущения выталкивания – словно телу не терпится обратно собраться в физическое воплощение. Пока оно едва ощутимо, но Гин не сомневается: пройдет пару часов, и оно заметно усилится. И чем не прекрасный повод научиться уходить в энерго-нити? Уж если попался в плен к высшим жукам – надо использовать ситуацию по полной и выжать из нее максимум пользы. Гин едва слышно хмыкает.  
Но жуки всё равно замечают смешок, прекращают выяснять, кто виноват в проникновении человека на секретный объект, и дружно поворачиваются к своему пленнику.  
Старшая жучиха делает повелительный жест, прима-шевалье тут же ускользающе быстрым движением перемещается к Гину за спину, и жестко схватив его за плечи, подводит к королеве. Вот ведь, с виду – тщедушный мальчишка, а хватка железная. Гин сперва пытается сопротивляться, но быстро понимает полную безнадежность этой затеи. В «черном смерче» и то было больше шансов. Там тебя сканируют хотя бы издалека, словно нехотя, с ленцой. А тут... Шансов примерно столько же, сколько при попытке удержаться на плаву, когда тебя накрывает десятиметровое цунами. Хоть рыпайся, хоть не рыпайся, итог всё равно один.  
Гин почти меланхолично наблюдает, как его воспоминания шелестят послушными осенними листочками под цепкими лапками королевы. Прежде всего жучиху интересует, как и с кем он проник в ее секретную лабораторию на южном полюсе. И она тут же выцепляет из памяти Гина и образ Ильки, и добрую половину всех его секретов, включая возможность превращаться в жука. Гин раздосадован. А жучиха очень и очень заинтересована.  
Она делает вычурный жест рукой, и прямо в воздухе из едва подсвеченных энергетических нитей сплетается портрет Ильфорте. В обоих видах: и человеческом и жучином.  
— Немедленно разыскать и поймать, – отрывисто командует королева.  
— Слушаюсь, Нанао-хэйке, – вторая жучиха склоняется в поклоне. – Приступать немедленно?  
— Погоди, Нэму, – первая качает головой. – Может, он знает еще что-то важное.  
А королева Нанао возвращается к прерванному допросу. И Гин снова никак не может этому воспрепятствовать. Ему обидно, но сделать он всё равно ничего не может. И даже прошлый опыт с жуком Мурамасы ничуть не помогает. Ни заглянуть в память самой королевы, ни загрузить ее потоком ненужных воспоминаний ему не удается – силы слишком неравны. Королева – это тебе не жук-испытатель Мурамасы, ее не отвлечешь и с ней не поиграешь. Совершенно неожиданно, но Мурамаса, похоже, интересует королеву чуть ли не больше, чем жуко-Илька. Она вцепляется в образ Мурамасы, ловко и быстро, словно прядильщица нить из кудели, выуживает все немногочисленные воспоминания, связанные с этим крайне неприятным жуком. А потом спотыкается об одно из них, словно поезд, налетевший на скалу.  
«Эти королевы вот где у меня будут! Да я из них гарем себе сделаю! Всем покажу! Ичиносэ, хочешь, тебе Нэму-химе подарю?»  
— ЧТОООО??!!!  
Окрик не такой уж и громкий, но в нем столько гнева и чистой незамутненной ярости, что даже у Гина на миг темнеет в глазах, хотя вся эта буря направлена не на него, даже не в его сторону.  
Беднягу прима-шевалье вообще сносит и впечатывает в ближайшую стенку. Нэму удерживается на ногах, лишь длинная коса поднимается и, опадая, резко хлещет ее по ногам – сложно живой хвост.  
— Что это червяк себе позволяет?! – тихое бешенство в голосе королевы уже едва заметно, но от этого звучит еще более пугающе.  
Не хотелось бы Гину сейчас оказаться на месте Мурамасы. Впрочем, если разъяренная королева сейчас побежит и раскатает этого жучару в тонкий блинчик – Гин будет только рад. Значит, он уже не напрасно попался жучихам. Разменивать свою жизнь на жизнь Мурамасы по-прежнему весьма обидно. Но, с другой стороны, он-то пока еще жив, хотя и не питает особых иллюзий на этот счет. Хотя, может, еще что и выгорит. А вот Мурамасе уже нагадил – мелочь, а приятно.  
— Меня? Подарить?! Ичиносэ?! – едва слышно, но не менее яростно возмущается Нэму, решительно сжимая тонкие кулачки. – Да он даже не секундо-шевалье!  
— Улькиорра, немедленно оповести Исанэ о нашем визите, – приказывает старшая королева.  
Жук проворно исчезает и, пока королевы гневно переглядываются – Гин готов поспорить, что они общаются телепатически, – успевает вернуться буквально спустя несколько минут.  
— Исанэ-хэйке и прима-шевалье Мурамаса ожидают вас, – на губах Улькиорры на долю секунды мелькает едва заметная довольная улыбка.  
Похоже, его вполне устраивает складывающаяся ситуация. Видать, тоже не слишком любил «доктора Мурамасу». Гин воочию убеждается, что жукам не чужда идея нагадить друг другу. Хотя бы и руками людей. Эх, сейтоканцы, сейтоканцы, они ведь об этом давно знают, но почему-то не используют. Почему? Ведь если бы удалось стравить жуков друг с другом... Или это сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд?  
— Мне пойти с вами? – спрашивает Улькиорра у своих королев.  
— Нет, – качает головой Нанао.  
— А с этим что делать? Можно отдать на корм? Или...  
Гину очень, очень не нравится пытливый, заинтересованный взгляд жука. Сделать он, правда, по-прежнему ничего не может, остается стоять смирно и не нарываться – в данной ситуации это лучшее, что он может предпринять.  
Впрочем, оказывается, не только ему не нравится этот взгляд. Резкое движение, небрежно-отточенное, и жук улетает в противоположную стенку.  
— Я с ним еще не закончила.  
И королевы исчезают.  
Гин хлопает глазами – пропустил, какая именно из жучих так приложила своего шевалье. А, впрочем, какая разница?  
Жук-шевалье от стенки отколупывается с явным трудом, и на Гина смотрит задумчиво – будто всё так же прикидывает свои на Гина планы, но уже далеко не такие радужные. Для самого Гина, разумеется. Но хрен вам! Не дамся, решает Гин, пытаясь оценить раскладку. Королев нет, всего лишь жук-офицер. Это шанс? Ага, всего лишь шестнадцатисерповый жук-офицер. Гин таких на обед десятками ест. Ложками.  
Эх, интересно, где там Илька…  
Но прежде, чем Гин успевает решиться, Улькиорра делает стремительный выпад – в прыжке прямо от стены, ишь какой спортсмен! – и снова затаскивает его в кидо-сеть. А когда тебя насильно затаскивают в кидо-сеть – это по меньшей мере неприятно… но, в общем-то, не настолько страшно, насколько Гин уже успел себе нафантазировать. Непонятно почему, но в лапах королевы это ощущалось намного хуже. Или та его специально побольнее потащила? Из врожденной вредности? В общем и целом, тесное знакомство с Улькиоррой – меньшее из возможных зол. Не факт, что последнее за сегодня, но…  
Но день всё-таки не настолько плох. Жук всего лишь выбрасывает Гина из сети и тут же исчезает обратно, даже не попрощавшись.  
Будем считать, знакомство состоялось, решает Гин.  
Отдышавшись, он осматривает маленькую каморку, в которой оказался. Кидо-зрением, естественно, не глазами – необходимость пользоваться внешними органами зрения скоро вообще отпадет за ненадобностью, если ему предстоит провести в этой дыре остаток жизни. Надо быть оптимистом, безусловно, но дыра есть дыра, как ее ни назови, верно? Помещение от силы два на два метра, если не меньше. Что необычно, не выкопано в земле, а вырублено в скале – для пущей суровости, несомненно. Что еще необычнее – по одной из стен сбегает тонкий ручеек, теряясь в узкой щели в полу.  
Необычно, но весьма, весьма кстати. Гин подставляет ладони под тоненькую струйку, набирает горсть воды и жадно пьет, а потом подставляет снова – вода вроде бы без примесей, чистая, свежая, и какая же вкусная, черт побери!  
Но ведь жуки терпеть не могут воду? И не пьют – им вполне хватает той влаги, что поступает вместе с пищей. Тогда зачем?  
Гину не нравится эта мысль, но помещение до неуютного хорошо напоминает камеру, рассчитанную именно на человека. Очень… предусмотрительно со стороны жуков. Насколько Гин себе представляет, «долгосрочные» пленники жукам совершенно без надобности – поймал, съел, пошел дальше, что еще рассусоливать? Консервировать на зиму тоже проще и экономичнее в паутине. Для развлечения? Да вроде пока никто к нему не собирается на экскурсию… Или это персональный номер «люкс» на случай, если в гости внезапно заглянет сам Ичимару Гин? Именные гостевые комнаты, так сказать. Гин подавляет нервный смешок. Вот не ценит его Айзен, совсем не ценит. Враги, и те с большим почетом относятся!  
При втором осмотре Гин замечает на полу кожистые ошметки, и в том же углу – едва заметные остатки высохших нитей. Тут было жучиное яйцо? Интересно. Очень-очень интересно. Интерес пополам с преотвратнейшим предчувствием, но что есть, то есть.  
За пределами камеры с одной стороны – монолитная скала. С двух других угадываются пустоты, похожие на аналогичные камеры, но достаточно далеко, да и скальный гранит сканирование вовсе не упрощает. А с третьей, там, где по логике должен находиться коридор – за неширокой каменной преградой начинается паутина глодальщика, которая ни для обычного, ни для сейтоканского кидо-сканера совершенно непроницаема.  
Гин какое-то время размышляет, а потом решается. Всё равно в этом чулане ему высиживать нечего. А если в паутине и есть глодальщик – убежать от него обратно в камеру не составит проблемы.  
Рывок в энергетический вид – на свой страх и риск, но когда бывало иначе?  
Однако Гина ждет приятный сюрприз. Никакого глодальщика нет, паутина по ощущениям оказалась не толще полуметра. Зато есть коридор. Прекрасный, темный и длинный. В конце коридора оказывается каменный тупик, также украшенный паутинкой глодальщика. Либо вперед тем же макаром, либо назад, третьего не дано. Гин собирается с духом для нового рывка, мрачно размышляя, что в этот раз за паутиной может оказаться цельная скала – так, для разнообразия архитектуры этого места. И если Гин в нее впечатается, выходя из энерговида… в общем, даже если бы жукам и вздумалось после этого собирать его по энергокусочкам, вряд ли бы они преуспели.  
Снова повезло – новый коридор. Еще парочка таких же то ли ловушек, то ли излишне экзотичных «дверей», и Гин наконец добирается до относительно нормальной земляной части нор. Ему самому смешно, но по сравнению со скальными непонятками эти норы выглядят почти родными.  
Еще капельку везения, и он выберется из нор где-то поблизости от расположения армии. Нет, эти переходы Гину совершенно незнакомы, но в целом он достаточно неплохо представляет себе общую архитектуру жучьих нор, чтобы не заблудиться на данном этапе.  
Но увы, похоже, лимит удачи он на сегодня если не вычерпал до дна, то изрядно поистратил – на ближайшем перекрестке он снова сталкивается с Улькиоррой. Ну, или другим жуком-шестнадцатисерповиком, которых, как подозревает Гин, тут не так уж и много. С Улькиоррой они пока не настолько близки, чтобы узнавать друг друга в лицо.  
И мало ему этой «радости», как из другого рукава норы к этому же перекрестку выруливают еще два жука-офицера. Четырнадцати- и четырехсерповый.  
Медом им тут, что ли, намазано?! Гин только начал прикидывать свои не так чтобы сколько-нибудь заметные шансы на выживание в битве с Улькиоррой, но справиться с тремя жуками – нечего и думать. Но, похоже, Улькиорре тоже не особо нравятся новые жуки. Может, они тут передерутся, а Гин под шумок... И почему четырехсерповый ему кажется отдаленно знакомым? Ведь у Гина нет никаких знакомых жуков. Разве что...  
Четырехсерповый на миг переходит в энерговид и возвращается уже человеком. Илькой.  
Кажется, Гин давно не был настолько рад его появлению.  
Улькиорра издает скрежещущий звук, больше всего похожий на возмущенное рычание, и бросается на Ильку как кошка на мышку. Но мышь достаточно проворна и уже успела обратно слинять в энерговид и исчезнуть. Гин поворачивается к оставшемуся жуку. Четырнадцатисерповый – это хорошо. Это если не шанс, то хоть махонький кусочек шанса – точно. Но пока Гин пялился на Ильку и погнавшегося за ним Улькиорру, жук успел сменить облик на более гуманоидный.  
Теперь перед Гином стоит развязный хамоватый парень с ярко-голубой шевелюрой. Гин сдавленно хмыкает. Да уж. Вот кто не заморачивается достоверностью человеческого облика.  
— Так это ты тот самый хрен, который вломился в песочницу нашей любимой Нэму-тян? – достаточно миролюбиво интересуется жук.  
Гин пытается осмыслить, в чём его только что обвинили. Да и вообще концепция «поговорить с жуком» для него всё еще слишком нова. Одно дело Мурамаса – тот прикидывался человеком среди людей и был вынужден вести себя соответственно. Илька вообще не в счет. Относить его к жукам Гин категорически не согласен, как бы Иль ни выглядел. Но чтобы вот так, посреди нор столкнуться с жуком, а он не кидается тебя загрызть или отсечь голову! И вместо этого превращается в человека и начинает задавать вопросы. Для Гина такие чудеса всё еще слишком в новинку.  
— Эй, ты заснул, что ли?  
И вот что ему с этим жуком делать? Оружия нет. Одним кидо его атаковать, что ли? Жука-офицера? Бессмысленно. Гин вздыхает, переходит в энерговид (будто он и так уже за сегодня не набегался туда-обратно) и активирует кидо-меч.  
— Ты собираешься со мной драться? – похоже, жук искренне удивлен.  
— Нет, разговаривать, – огрызается Гин.  
— Так ты сейтоканец? А мне сказали...  
— Нет, – отрезает Гин.  
— Вай-вай-вай, – жук медленно обходит Гина по кругу, рассматривая, как диковинную букашку. – Ну надо же, как людишки прогрессировали. Или это вас наконец-то сейтоканцы научили?  
Гин мрачно молчит. Хотя он прекрасно понимает, что человеческий вид – всего лишь личина. И безоружность парня настолько же обманчива, как и весь его облик – в отличие от человека, оружие жука всегда при нем – но нападать первым ему всё равно претит. А драгоценные секунды тем временем уходят. И Гин очень и очень не уверен, что удержит кидо-меч хотя бы пару минут.  
— Чего ты ждешь? – сквозь зубы цедит Гин.  
— Я бы с удовольствием, – скалится жук. – Но мы на территории владений Нанао-хэйке. И в любой момент может вернуться Улька или заявиться эта припадочная Нэму. Тебе хочется обратно к ним?  
— А то ты мне что лучшее предложишь?  
— Королева Рангику хочет поговорить с тобой.  
— С какого это перепугу?  
— Потому что этот... – жук делает неопределенный жест и морщится точь-в-точь как Айзен при упоминании Ильки, – наплел мне кучу всего интересного. Про тебя в том числе. Я только успел доложиться Рангик-хэйке и повел его на аудиенцию. Но теперь он станет обедом для Ульки, а мне не с чем идти к моей королеве. А они такого очень и очень не любят, – жук заговорщицки подмигивает, а в следующую минуту рявкает: – Поэтому я трачу свое драгоценное время на болтовню с тобой вместо того, чтобы выпотрошить тебе все кишки и намотать на твои же конечности!  
Гин ухмыляется. Значит, он жуку нужен? Прекрасно. С видимой и тщательно отмеренной неохотой он убирает кидо-меч, ни единым движением не показывая, как тяжело дались ему эти пару минут с мечом и что он всё равно бы через несколько секунд и сам развеялся. И только сейчас до Гина неожиданно доходит, что жук не понял, что Иль – человек. Да и откуда бы? Если жуки так легко принимают человеческий вид? Похоже, он только удивился, с чего это вдруг тому приспичило. Да и непонятно, что успел наболтать ему Иль. Сказочник еще тот. Но вот как теперь выкручиваться самому Гину, чтобы выйти из данной затруднительной ситуации с наименьшими потерями, а в идеале – еще и чего-нибудь отыграть…  
— А что мне за это будет? – деловито интересуется Гин.  
— За что? – опешивает жук.  
— За то, что я соглашусь пойти и поговорить с твоей королевой. Вернее, дам себя допросить. Ведь мы оба понимаем, что просто разговаривать с человеком королева не будет, – Гин позволяет себе одну из лучших своих ухмылок.  
— Да будто у тебя есть выбор?! – возмущается жук.  
— Конечно, есть. Я могу на тебя напасть. А тебе придется быть осторожным. Ведь если ты меня убьешь, то тебе некого будет привести своей королеве. А ты отнюдь не уверен, что тебе удастся победить меня, не убив. Ведь ты этого опасаешься, да?  
Теперь жук мрачно пялится на Гина. А потом нехотя отвечает:  
— Хорошо, человек, я окажу тебе честь. После допроса у королевы я, Гриммджо Джагерджак, прима-шевалье Рангик-хэйке, лично сражусь с тобой, а потом употреблю твои бренные останки. Очень надеюсь, ты не окажешься слабаком и мне не будет противно тебя есть.  
Гин зашибись как польщен такой «честью», но жуку знать об этом вовсе не обязательно. Неважно, какие условия ставит жук. Уж если в кои-то веки жуки пошли на переговоры, надо выдавить из них по максимуму.  
— А если выиграю я? – спрашивает Гин.  
— Ха!  
— Но всё же. Мало ли, ты ошибешься или мне несказанно повезет? Что будет со мной, если я выиграю?  
Жук снова задумывается. Он явно не верит в подобную возможность, но ему придется хоть что-то предложить.  
— Тогда тебя отпустят.  
А вот теперь удивлен уже Гин. Так просто? Всего лишь победить жука, и он сможет спокойно выйти из нор? Правда, четырнадцатисерповый – это отнюдь не «всего лишь», но остальное уже детали. Главное – План.  
— Слово шевалье, – уточняет жук, заметив сомнения Гина.  
А вот теперь уже Гина распирает любопытство.  
— И часто вы так устраиваете сражение с едой?  
— Я же шевалье, – с непонятной Гину интонацией отвечает жук, и Гину остается лишь догадываться, что бы это могло значить.  
— Хорошо, последнее условие, – парень досадливо морщится, но Гин не обращает на это внимания: – А можно мне будет перед нашим боем поесть? А то как-то не люблю драться на голодный желудок.  
— Поесть? – удивленным эхом повторяет жук.  
— Вообще-то в идеале и поспать, – вздыхает Гин. – Но не буду привередничать. Хотя бы поесть вполне хватит. А то у меня уже пару суток во рту ничего не было. Не знаю, как жуки, а люди обычно едят гораздо чаще. Или для вас такая проблема добыть человеческую еду?  
— Да нет, – парень пожимает плечами. – Мы в курсе, что едят люди. Даже смогли приспособить некоторые виды вашей еды для младших жуков.  
— Тогда зачем вам мы? Диета из свинок и коров вас не устраивает по принципиальным соображениям?  
— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, – обрывает его жук. – Королева ждет! Пошли!  
— Эй, но ведь тебе самому потом будет приятно есть такой умный и информированный ужин или обед в моем лице, – пытается протестовать Гин, но его грубо хватают за плечо и затаскивают в кидо-нить.  
Ему показалось, или на последние слова жук тоже среагировал? А что, если дело и впрямь в этом? Если человеческая диета необходима только высшим жукам или это вообще какой-то культурный выверт? Но даже если нужна – высших жуков не так уж много, а если удастся каким-то чудом убедить королев исключить человечину из рациона всех этих землероек, охранников, падальщиков и прочего жучьего множества... Гин еще до конца не понял, но это совершенно точно – какой-то очень интересный шанс. На что-то.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Рангику, Гриммджо, Иль, Нанао, Улькиорра; упоминание: Мурамасы, Исанэ, Нэму  
> Рейтинг: G

Тронный зал Рангик-хэйке настолько же сильно отличается от предыдущего, как и его хозяйка. Роскошные темно-красные шторы, дорогущие – хотя какое понятие имеют жуки о деньгах? – ковровые дорожки, шагу не ступишь, чтоб на голом полу оказаться. Золоченые – или золотые? – канделябры у стен, расставлены без особой симметрии и очень небрежно, почти вплотную к шторам. Никакой пожарной безопасности. Но Гин чует подвох – королева не идиотка, не стала бы подвергать свою жизнь опасности из-за таких легкомысленных порывов. Не всё так просто, значит, с Рангик-хэйке.  
Или просто иногда Гин забывает, что это всего лишь иллюзия – усталость дает о себе знать – и вспоминает, лишь когда что-то не сходится в окружающей его картинке. Вроде бы и мелочи, но глаз цепляется и машинально отмечает нелогичность, и возвращается трезвая оценка себя в пространстве, а вместе с ней – легкий привкус сожаления. В конце концов, он так давно не топтал дорогущих ковров.  
Гин предусмотрительно откапывает в голове образ многосерпового жука и ставит рядышком с гуманоидным обликом королевы. Так, на всякий случай – чтобы ненароком голову не потерять. Не то чтобы рыжие и грудастые красотки были в его вкусе, он больше по тощим светленьким мальчикам – ну, так уж получилось. Но, в конце концов, он всё еще мужчина. А мужчинам не чужды свои слабости. А коварные рыжие красотки так мечтают видеть перед собой слабых мужчин, сраженных их неземными достоинствами.  
Пока Гин безо всякого стеснения пялится и на королеву, и на обстановку, Гриммджо подталкивает его поближе к трону. Но, похоже, королева настроена поиграть в гостеприимную хозяйку. Не то чтобы Гин против или так спешил приступить к менто-допросу. Он и после предыдущего толком не успел отойти, и не имел причин ожидать лучшего, но если ситуация к тебе благосклонна, не стой столбом, лови момент – удивляться будешь потом.  
И Гин, неожиданно для самого себя, целует королеве руку, склонившись в легком поклоне. Отчего бы и не подыграть, в конце концов? Сами напросились, Рангик-хэйке?

Небрежный взмах рукой, и рядом с ними появляется небольшой столик с двумя уютными креслами – словно бы из ниоткуда. Предусмотрительно. Второе кресло, очевидно, предназначено Гину – не Гриммджо же! На столе – открытая бутылка с двумя прозрачными, словно невесомыми на вид хрустальными бокалами. Этикетку на бутылке не разглядеть, но Гин не сомневается – вино под стать обстановке, такое же дорогущее и абсолютно бесполезное в рутинной жизни королевы-жучихи. Или им действительно так нравится играть в людей?  
Рангику взмахивает рукой в приглашающем жесте, изящно, чуть кокетливо, будто она здесь – молодая хозяйка, впервые принимающего в доме молодого гостя.  
Гин прикидывает, насколько Рангику старше его – насколько сам он старше среднестатистического «молодого гостя» – и не может удержаться от смешка. В конце концов, почему бы и нет?  
— Это иллюзия, – критически замечает он.  
— Иллюзия, – соглашается Рангику, вовсе не удивившись, – но какая разница?  
Гин пробует. На вкус – отличное вино. К букету тоже претензий нет; Гин хоть и не знаток дорогого алкоголя, но почти интуитивно отличает подделку от действительно качественной вещи. Вещь перед ним – совершенно точно качественная. Пусть и ненастоящая.  
— Какая вкусная иллюзия, – соглашается Гин. – С вами приятно иметь дело.  
Жучиха улыбается, но не успевает Гин подумать об этом, как ее улыбка меркнет и остается только холодный оценивающий взгляд. Гин мысленно обзывает себя идиотом. Учитывая уровень телепатии жуч... то есть королев, прямые мысли собеседника о собственной персоне они должны чувствовать без всякого сканирования. Надо быть осмотрительнее и столь явно не отвлекаться от предлагаемых иллюзий. Королева снова улыбается. Словно в ответ на мысли Гина ее ресницы чуть вздрагивают. Гин утверждается в правильности решения думать о ней исключительно как о королеве. Ну, или как о Рангик-сан, в крайнем случае.  
— А ты умён, – замечает королева, едва пригубив вино.  
— А вы так часто общаетесь с людьми? Есть с чем сравнивать?  
— Увы, нет. И всё никак не могла понять, зачем Нанао сдались эти сейтоканцы.  
— Может, стоило попробовать лично? – улыбается Гин; после стольких тренировок у Айзена непринужденная любезность с королевой дается легче легкого. Да и не так уж велика разница, на самом-то деле. Там маска, тут маска; там напускная вежливость Гина и искренняя фамильярность Айзена, тут... аналогично, в общем. И Гину не то чтобы очень уж комфортно в таких условях, скорее, он просто привык за долгие годы, с легкостью переходит в привычный образ, знает, как им управлять, что делать стоит, а от чего лучше воздержаться, чтобы не переступить грань. Искусство быть придворным, пожалуй – но в случае Айзена его полномочия, а с ними и возможности значительно шире, чем у обычного приближенного к трону. В случае с Рангику пока сложно сказать, насколько близко его к этому трону подпустят, но Гин чувствует в себе силы работать над ситуацией.  
— Да всё как-то удобного случая не подворачивалось, – ответно улыбается королева.  
Нет, пожалуй, её улыбка на пару градусов теплее, чем у Айзен-самы. Тоже ниже точки замерзания, но скорее воды, а не азота.  
— Приступим? – королева кокетливо выгибает левую бровь. – Мой шевалье утверждает, что ты знаешь очень много интересного.  
— Ну зачем же спешить? Мы так мило сидим, разговариваем...  
Королева резко выбрасывает вперед руку. Сзади на плечи Гина наваливаются ладони шевалье – или уже не ладони, а членистые лапы? Гину не видно, и когда только успел бесшумно подкрасться?  
Столик с жалобным скрипом мгновенно отъезжает в сторону. И кресла синхронно с ним, словно приклеенные. Долю секунды Гин удивленно пялится на такое не совсем типичное поведение для мебели, а потом ему становится не до того. Он уже повторяет коленопреклоненную позу перед королевским троном. Неудобно! И куда ковры-то подевались? Только что ведь тут были. А теперь пол холодный и даже ощутимо сырой, словно не тронный зал это, а какой-то промозглый подвал.  
Хоть немного вклиниться в процесс допроса удается сильно не сразу, но теперь-то Гин совершенно точно знает, что стоит показать королеве.  
— Чтоооооо?!!! – возмущенный вопль у Рангик-сан выходит еще громче и пронзительнее, чем у Нанао.  
Гин даже на какую-то долю секунды испытывает легкую благодарность к Мурамасе. Вот что бы он сейчас без него делал?  
Рангик-сан возмущена. И в отличие от своей коллеги, не умеет или не считает необходимым сдерживаться. Гин едва успевает пригибаться. Отлетает в сторону одно кресло, за ним второе; жалобно трещит столик, не вписавшись в стену, и бокалы вторят ему своим похоронным звоном. Настает черед канделябров – они массивные, тяжелые (всё-таки не золото, оно бы гнулось легче, машинально отмечает Гин), и времени на них уходит больше – а вместе со временем уходит и гнев. На пятом грохнувшемся об стенку канделябре Рангику останавливается, шумно вздыхая, и раздраженно встряхивает волосами – совершенно человеческий жест.  
— Вот-вот, Нанао-сан точно так же среагировала, – осторожно замечает Гин, когда устроенная королевой буря уже немного улеглась. – И сразу куда-то убежала. Надеюсь, вы не побежите туда же? Не будете лишать меня вашего прекрасного общества?  
Но, похоже, побушевав и разгромив тронный зал, Рангику действительно успокоилась. Очередной взмах рукой и учиненный погром сменяется летним садом с вычурной беседкой, на этот раз не такой навязчиво-роскошной, как убранство тронного зала, а чуть более сдержанной и в тонах, и в архитектурном стиле, и в выборе мебели – изящных деревянных скамеечек. Место, полное достоинства и умиротворения.  
Интересно, что здесь делает Рангик-хэйке?  
Гин приятно удивлен. Не то чтобы он так истосковался по зеленой травке и солнечному свету, но вся эта пасторальная картинка неожиданно радует глаз.  
— Значит, от Нанао ты сбежал, – Рангику задумчиво кивает, более своим мыслям, чем Гину.  
— От меня не убежит, – самоуверенно доносится со спины.  
— А я и не собираюсь, – не оборачиваясь, возражает Гин. – Кто-то мне еще бой обещал. Кстати, а правда, что... кхм... человечина нужна только высшим жукам, а остальным всё равно, что есть?  
— Ты ему сказал?! – возмущается Рангику.  
Гин всё-таки оборачивается и любуется ошарашенной физиономией первого шевалье.  
— Я да... то есть, нет... Простите, ваше величество, – Гриммджо склоняется в низком поклоне, бросая очень злобный взгляд на Гина. – Но это неважно. Я всё равно его убью.  
— А жаль, он забавный, – Рангику оценивающе смотрит на Гина, и тот чуть не давится воздухом. – Угощайся.  
На столе появляется блюдо с мармеладками в форме маленьких лисят. Гин вздрагивает.  
— Если вы пожелаете, я могу его не убивать...  
— Это еще неизвестно, кто кого убьет, – тихо ворчит Гин, но на него не обращают внимания  
— ... но что мы будем с ним делать? – продолжает Гриммджо. – Где хранить? Чем кормить? А если он снова убежит?  
Оу, его решили завести как домашнюю зверушку? Час от часу не легче.  
— Вообще-то мне обещали бой и свободу, – с показательным неудовольствием замечает Гин. – Нет, я не против немного погостить. Или даже задержаться на какое-то время. Но не навсегда же.  
— Вот видишь, – Рангику-сан смеется и хлопает в ладоши. – Он не против. А чтобы не сбежал – это уже твоя забота.  
Гриммджо очень мрачно и с большим сомнением смотрит на Гина. Гин ему улыбается. Ласково. Правильно беспокоишься, жучара. Офицер – не королева, с ним можно не осторожничать. По крайней мере в мыслях.  
— Возвращаясь к моему вопросу, – Гин уже вполне оценил опасность затрагивания этой темы, но что ему терять, в конце-то концов? Иллюзорный шанс победить четырнадцатисерпового? – Если люди являются обязательным пунктом в меню только высших жуков, то почему бы остальным не перейти на более, хм, низкоинтеллектуальную диету? Мы бы могли договориться.  
— Ха, другие королевы договаривались уже, – презрительно роняет Рангику.  
— Но вы же еще не пробовали, – Гин позволяет себе провокационную улыбку  
— И не собираюсь!  
— Но ведь с людьми вы раньше тоже не общались, – продолжение фразы «а вам понравилось» Гин благоразумно проглатывает. Королева и так поймет. Но не стоит быть слишком назойливым.  
— Хорошо, – королева берет с блюда мармеладку и кокетливо откусывает голову лисенку, вторым укусом – хвостик, потом бросает в рот обезглавленную и обесхвощенную тушку. – Допустим... просто предположим, что люди нам поставляют достаточно питания для младших жуков. Но как вы отберете тех, кого будем есть мы? Нанао уже пыталась. И в итоге лишилась титула Верховной, и насколько я знаю, ее человеческие союзники тоже пострадали от своих.  
— Но ведь сейчас верховная Исанэ? Разве вы не более достойны, особенно после того, что сделал Мурамаса? Разве после этого она может оставаться лидером?  
Рангику смотрит очень, очень задумчиво. Гин же замирает во внезапном озарении – неужели угадал? Неужели слова Мурамасы настолько серьезны, что могут грозить переворотом и сменой власти королев? И если Исанэ уйдет с верховного трона, то Рангику будет очень заинтересована в козыре перед Нанао. Например, договор с людьми? Неужели это реальная возможность и она сама падает ему в руки? От нахлынувшего волнения у Гина кружится голова, и руки бы дрожали, но он не может себе этого позволить – не перед королевой. Слишком большая ответственность может лечь на плечи, слишком ценный шанс, и второго может не представиться. Слишком большой соблазн.  
И судя по задумчивому лицу королевы, ее мысли текут если не в таком же, то в весьма близком направлении.  
— Итак, как ты предлагаешь поставлять людей на обед?  
Да, это самый слабый участок его плана. Хотя какой план? Всё приходится выдумывать на ходу. Во внезапном озарении Гин вспоминает слова Гриммджо, вернее, интонации ответа «Я же шевалье» на вопрос Гина о регулярности драк с едой. А если это действительно что-то значит? Или даже больше, чем он может предположить?  
Гин решается рискнуть. Всё равно других идей у него нет.  
— Не поставлять. Драться.  
Королева даже не пытается скрыть свое удивление.  
— Насколько я понимаю, кроме вас к высшим относятся только шевалье, или, как мы их называем, жуки-офицеры, – продолжает Гин.  
Рангику неопределенно и нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой:  
— Более или менее. И?  
— А по словам вашего шевалье, среди них принято с едой сперва драться, а уже потом, так сказать, употреблять...  
— Гримм?!  
— Я ему ничего не говорил! – Гриммджо смотрит на Гина в почти суеверном ужасе.  
— Ты болтливее земной сороки, – недовольно поджимает губы Рангику и обращается уже к Гину. – Это тоже не совсем так, но некоторая истина в этом есть.  
— Я предлагаю сражения. Не армия на армию. Единичные. Ну, или небольшими командами – несколько человек, несколько жуков. И участвовать в этом будут не зеленые бестолковые новички, а опытные кидошники. И не всякая младшая жучья шушера, а жуки-офицеры. Побеждает жук – получает обед, побеждает человек – одним жуком меньше.  
Королева смеется – искренне, заливисто.  
Гину даже немного обидно. И немного печально. Где же он просчитался? Почему такое, казалось бы, логичное предложение вызвало только смех?  
Отсмеявшись, Рангику небрежным движением отбрасывает свою великолепную гриву за спину.  
— Гримм, я тебе говорила, что он мне нравится?  
Шевалье что-то невразумительно бурчит. Слов Гин разобрать не может, но не сомневается – по смыслу это что-то крайне нелестное для него.  
— И ты ведь ему ничего не рассказывал. По крайне мере, не настолько детально.  
И хотя это явно утверждение, а не вопрос, но Гриммджо все равно яростно рявкает:  
— Нет!!!  
Гин мысленно скрещивает пальцы, опасаясь даже думать «получилось?». Слишком невероятная, слишком безумная удача, слишком страшно спугнуть ее.  
— Интересная идея. Но мне надо подумать и посоветоваться. А тебе – сначала доказать, что люди достойны такого отношения.  
— Всё, что вам будет угодно.  
— Я и так собирался с ним драться, – недовольно бурчит Гриммджо.  
— Не ты.  
— Рангик-сан, но я дал слово!  
Но королева лишь отмахивается, словно от досадливой помехи:  
— Я тебя от него освобождаю.  
Так вот чего стоит слово шевалье. Не сказать чтобы Гин удивился. Но было бы приятным сюрпризом, если бы он ошибся в своих предчувствиях.  
И Рангику слишком явно читает это по его лицу. Он разучился скрывать, о чем думает? Или это вся та же королевская телепатия?  
— Королеву некому освобождать от данного слова, – негромко, но веско произносит она.  
Хорошо, учтём, мысленно кивает Гин. Осталась мелочь – добиться, чтобы королева лично ему что-то пообещала.  
— Так с кем? – похоже, этот вопрос занимает Гриммджо чуть ли не больше самого Гина. Ишь как намерился его съесть, жалеет, что кому-то другому достанется.  
— С Мурамасой.  
Вздрагивает не только Гин.  
Королева тут же поясняет – похоже, больше для обиженного шевалье, чем для человеческого гостя-пленника.  
— Он всё равно будет казнен.  
— Вы думаете, что человек может выиграть? – кажется, Гриммджо не столько удивлен, сколько оскорблен подобным предположением.  
— Я читала в памяти человека. Они победили Ичиносэ. Правда, вдвоем. И в крайне нештатной ситуации. И в основном за счёт эффекта неожиданности. Но всё равно – победили.  
— Один человек никогда не справится с первым шевалье. Это невозможно, – категорично заявляет Гриммджо.  
Рангику задумывается.  
— Да, ты прав. Но, думаю, после визита Нанао Мурамаса будет не в лучшей форме. А если и нет, то это можно легко исправить.  
— Но тогда бой будет нечестным, – не унимается жук.  
— С первым шевалье? – фыркает королева. – Силы априори слишком неравны. А какой интерес в бое, если у еды нет ни единого шанса на победу?  
— Если это не против ваших правил, мы можем выступить вдвоем, – вклинивается Гин. – Вы же видели в моей памяти, что я пришел сюда не один. И тогда не придется ничего делать с состоянием Мурамасы.  
— Никак не угомонишься? Не кажется, что твое нахальство переходит все возможные границы? – королева резко оборачивается к Гину, чуть резче, чем это возможно для человеческого тела, но Гин старательно не замечает этого маленького несоответствия.  
— А мне есть что терять?  
— Например, потенциальный договор с жуками? – Рангику щурится. Просекла, разумеется, к чему стремится Гин. Но так даже лучше. Партнер, который думает, что видит тебя насквозь – превосходный партнер.  
— Но вы же сами хотите честного боя? Мне кажется, честнее выставить двоих людей против прима-шевалье, чем заранее избивать более сильного противника перед боем. Впрочем, если у вас приняты поединки только один на один, то я не против и так. И если уж выбирать, то лучше я отосплюсь, приду в себя и встречу жука в его нормальном состоянии, чем эта игра в поддавки.  
— Ох, Гримм, ну разве он не прелесть?  
— Прелесть-прелесть, – соглашается Гриммджо с таким видом, что так и напрашивается продолжение «Так бы голову и свернул!»  
— И какое милое ненавязчивое коварство, – продолжает умиляться королева, – заодно и второго человека вытянуть хочет. Человечишки вообще такие забавные создания – так привязываются друг к другу, так трогательно друг за друга цепляются, а стоит мимопроходящему жуку показать зубки, и оба готовы выше головы прыгнуть, лишь бы дружка своего скормить, а самому успеть ноги сделать. Не виню их, – Рангику очаровательно улыбается, демонстрируя собственные белоснежные зубки, – но не устаю поражаться нелогичности.  
Гин только улыбается, стараясь, чтобы не вышло слишком ехидно, и разводит руками – мол, ну разве вас обманешь, ваше величество. От открытости карт игра не становится менее увлекательной, а иногда и наоборот. Но что более опасной – совершенно точно.  
— Хорошо. Я учту твое пожелание, но о нашем решении ты узнаешь перед боем. Надеюсь, ты меня не разочаруешь и не попытаешься бежать, – Рангику насмешливо щурится.  
— Ну что вы, как можно, – тянет Гин, снова наклоняясь поцеловать ей руку – по большей части затем, чтобы скрыть предательски наползающую на лицо усмешку.  
— И, Гримм, добудь ему какую-нибудь еду. Он и правда скоро в голодный обморок грохнется.  
Не дождетесь, думает Гин, но не озвучивает это вслух. Ему достаточно полюбоваться мрачно-кровожадным взглядом Гриммджо, которому вместо вкусного ужина придется добывать еду для этого самого ужина.

* * *  
Ильфорте, покачиваясь, стоит у выхода из исследовательского комплекса. Его мутит, и очень хочется опереться о ближайшую стеночку. Но под жестким взглядом королевы Нанао даже каждый вздох дается с трудом, не говоря уже о лишнем движении.  
Да, от таких предложений не отказываются, Иль понимает. И, строго говоря, это куда лучше того, что ожидало бы его в Сейтокане. Но как же не хочется...  
А, с другой стороны, неизвестно, как там пошло у Гина с Рангику. Нет, в Гина Иль верит, в разы больше верит, чем в себя. Но даже Ичимару Гин не всесилен. И единственное, в чем Иль по-настоящему уверен – вот так сразу там Гина не съедят. Пока допросят, пока проверят информацию, пока убедятся, что больше не хотят ничего уточнить... Значит, в худшем случае у Гина есть только фора в несколько часов – и всё. А в лучшем... Иль понятия не имеет, что может учудить Гин. Хотелось бы надеяться – смог же он сбежать из застенков Нанао – но рассчитывать на очередное чудо Иль не может. Поэтому надо исходить из худшего варианта.  
А предложение королевы Нанао дает ему шанс, реальный шанс вытянуть Гина. Пусть и микроскопический, сложный и в любом случае оплаченный немалой ценой. Но это единственный способ продолжить собственную игру.  
Или он отклоняет предложение и оказывается в том же переплете, только по другую сторону поверхности, уже не в силах что-то изменить и на что-то повлиять. А Гину остается надеяться лишь на себя.  
— Нанао-хэйке, к вам прибыла Рангик-хэйке. – в коридоре появляется Улькиорра.  
Нанао выжидательно смотрит на Ильфорте.  
— Я согласен, – мигом севшим голосом подтверждает он.  
Боги, что он делает?


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Иль, Шухей, Айзен, Гриммджо; упоминание: Мурамасы, Исанэ, Нэму, Рангику, Улькиорры, Нанао  
> Рейтинг: РG

Гина снова тащат по кидо-сети. Хотя у него и была мысль воспользоваться шансом и поучиться самостоятельно выходить в нить из сейтокана, но по здравому размышлению он решил, что не при королеве же.  
Гриммджо выбрасывает его в махонькой земляной каморке, в которой даже выпрямиться толком нельзя.  
— А как же обед? – возмущается Гин ему вслед, но жук уже исчез.  
Гин оглядывает свое новое пристанище. Мда. Всё относительно. Во владениях Нанао-хэйке были еще шикарные апартаменты, а тут при каждом неловком движении стоит задеть стены или потолок – земля сыплется на голову. На полу можно только сидеть, да и то почти макушка в потолок упирается. И в ширину особо не развернуться. Да шкаф в кабинете у Гина – и тот просторнее был! Куда его засунули?! За пределами крохотной... комнатушки? норки? что это вообще? – лишь толща земли и длинный узкий коридор, у выхода в который застыли три жука-охранника. Справиться с ним не проблема, да и удрать тоже, но незаметно не выйдет ни то, ни то. И убить их настолько быстро, чтобы жуки не успели связаться с жукомозком и доложить о побеге, тоже. Двух бы Гин еще успел, но не трех. И похоже, Гриммджо именно на это и рассчитывает. Ладно, для начала можно побыть немного честным.  
Гин укладывается на пол, заложив руки за голову. Интересно, его и в самом деле покормят? Но и просто выспаться – тоже неплохо.  
Гриммджо появляется даже быстрее, чем Гин ожидал. Брякает на пол увесистую коробку и тут же намеревается свалить, но Гин тормозит его резким окликом:  
— Эй, а попить?!  
Жук в недоумении останавливается.  
— Я уже молчу про пристойные напитки, но хотя бы воду ты можешь принести?  
Шевалье еще с полминуты озадаченно таращится на Гина, потом так же безмолвно исчезает. А Гину остается только сквозь зубы ругаться ему вслед. Вот жучья морда! И почему у Нанао всё так удачно было предусмотрено с тем ручейком по стене? Ведь быть не может, чтобы случайно так совпало?  
Но с водой в любом случае ничего не поделаешь, поэтому Гин заинтересованно вскрывает коробку. Так, что у нас тут? Консервы? Судя по форме банок – доисторические. По крайней мере, времен до первой революции. И не имеют легко открывающейся крышки. Гин пару минут озадаченно изучает «жучью щедрость», потом недобро ухмыляется: на пару секунд активированный кидо-меч, резкий взмах, и в руке у него уже аккуратная половинка словно лезвием разрезанной банки. Так-то лучше.  
Гин принюхивается. Тушенка. Пахнет съедобно. В тяжелые годы иногда армейский рацион бывал и похуже. Прикончив несколько банок, Гин заваливается спать. О том, что хочется пить, лучше всего просто не думать.  
Просыпается он от ощущения чужого присутствия. Уже научился чувствовать жуков-офицеров сквозь сон? Хороший навык? Или случайно так совпало? Но размышлять об этом некогда – приходится сразу же откатиться в угол и вжаться в стенку, чтобы не попасть под жучиные лапы. В этой каморке-то и одному жуку было бы тесновато, а уж двум вместе с человеком вообще не развернуться. Хотя жукам относительно удобно – оба не принимают человеческую форму и не поднимаются на задние конечности как для атаки – для них «потолок» вполне на уровне, не мешает и не сковывает движения.  
— Гримм, ты обиделся, что ли? С самого тронного зала только твои усы и вижу, так даже и не поговорить толком. И вообще, я соскучился за твоей ядерно-бирюзовой шевелюрой! – скалится Гин. Похоже, он научился узнавать в лицо, то есть в морду, уже не только Ильку, а и отдельных шевалье.  
Но жук не поддается на провокацию, лишь непонятно взмахивает одной из лапок, подавая знак второму, и Гина снова тащат в кидо-сеть. Возмущаться «сколько можно?» ему надоело уже даже мысленно. Тем более в этот раз его забрал Иль. Казалось бы, какая разница – а она есть.  
Короткий и быстрый пролет по кидо-сети – Гин пытается запомнить маршрут, но не уверен в результативности этой попытки – и они оказываются или в давешней камере Гина, или в ее очень похожей копии. Да нет, камера другая. Остатков жучиного яйца и ошметков паутинистых нитей в ней нет, но кроме этого всё остальное – точно так же. Включая ручеек на стене. И ему Гин рад почти столько же, сколько и Ильке. Хотя, нет, пожалуй, Ильке всё-таки больше.  
— Ты жив, – Гин обнимает несносного жучару, который даже не потрудился сменить облик.  
В первое мгновение жук замирает, словно от неожиданности, а потом исчезает в энерговид, и из-за спины тут же доносится возмущенное:  
— Извращенец!  
Всё-таки вернулся в человеческий вид, в жучином не поговоришь. Гин оборачивается, не скрывая улыбки, вернее, пряча одну под другой: искренне радостную под саркастически-ехидной.  
— Тебя так смущает, когда я пристаю к тебе в жучьем облике? Боишься, как бы я тебе лапки не помял? Или опасаешься, что захочется ответить?  
— Дурак, – вяло огрызается Иль и пытается увернуться, но Гин ловит в охапку и решительно целует.  
Поначалу Иль пытается отстраниться, но Гин и в самом деле настроен решительно - за время, проведенное в обществе жуков, он успел соскучиться по простому человеческому теплу... да и по Ильке, честно говоря, тоже. Очень. Один поцелуй - и накрывает волной знакомых, привычных ощущений, которых ему так не хватало. И это – лучшее событие за сегодняшний день. Или последние несколько дней. Чувство времени, обычно никогда не отказывающее Гину, похоже, решило уйти в долгосрочный отпуск. И Гин, обычно не теряющий даже четверти часа, сейчас совершенно не может сказать, сколько времени прошло с того взрыва на поле боя. Сутки? Трое? Неделя? И это бы его тревожило – если бы не было других, более насущных поводов для беспокойства.  
— Как ты выбрался? И почему мы здесь? Это же владения Нанао? Что вообще происходит? – вопросов к Ильфорте у Гина намного больше, но надо же с чего-то начинать.  
— Здесь, потому что Гримм не смог добыть воды. А он не особо разбирается в человеческой физиологии. И я слегка преувеличил критичность потребности в питье.  
— Кстати, вода.  
Сидеть на полу в обнимку с Ильфорте очень здорово, но пить хочется гораздо больше. Гин с сожалением отводит руки Иля, встает и идет к ручейку.  
— У Нанао в людях разбираются больше? – не оборачиваясь спрашивает он. Ручеек течет еле-еле. Приходится ждать, пока наполнится пригоршня.  
— Нанао уже более сотни лет поддерживает контакты с Сейтоканом, – уклончиво отвечает Иль. – И не всегда достаточно дружественные. И в ведомстве Урахары, и у Сой Фонг давно подозревают, что часть не вернувшихся из нор агентов не просто погибли на миссии и были убиты или съедены, а могли достаточно долгое время содержаться в плену. Но прямых доказательств этому нет. По крайней мере, на этом уровне. Может быть, мудрая триада знает больше, но о том, что знает – молчит.  
Гин просто печенками чувствует недоговоренность озвученного ответа. Нет, Иль сказал правду. И не соврал ни словом. Но вот что скрыл за этой правдой кучу другой не менее ценной информации – в этом Гин абсолютно уверен. Было время поднатореть в любимой Илькиной игре «используй одну правду как маску для другой». Почти как Гин играет со своими улыбками.  
Но Гин пока даже близко не представляет, за какой хвостик можно потянуть эту маскировку, чтобы выковырнуть то, что скрыто под ней. А проблем у них сейчас и без того хватает – и более насущных, и более срочных. Гин очень надеется, что Иль – не полный идиот и не станет скрывать от него то, что имеет прямое отношение к нынешней ситуации.  
— Ты знаешь о договоре? – возвращается к тому самому насущному Гин.  
— Да, – кивает Иль.  
— Королевы уже договорились? Они готовы принять предложение?  
— Если у тебя получится, ты станешь главной занозой в заднице у всего Сейтокана, – с очень странной интонацией отвечает Иль.  
— Почему вдруг? Неужели это не то, чего всегда хотели гражданские кидошники?  
— Да. И то, чего они пытались добиться более сотни лет. Тут уж я никаких деталей не знаю. Но в целом переговоры с Нанао так никогда и не прекращались. А если в итоге с твоей подачи мир заключат военные с Рангику... Нет, Сейтокан, конечно, поддержит. Но сложно представить более изощренный способ влепить пощечину их гордости и ткнуть носом в лужу.  
— Значит, Нанао будет против?  
— Нет, конечно. Она слишком давно добивается этого договора. А именно Рангику никогда не соглашалась на союз с людьми. Кто же мог подумать, что ей понравится такой безумный вариант с боями, – Иль немного печально хмыкает. – Хотя нет. Именно, что можно было. В этом-то вся прелесть и беда. Рангику самая воинственная и в боевом плане самая сильная из королев. И все нормальные предложения мира она всегда отвергала. А вот ненормального никто не додумался предложить. За все эти годы.  
— Значит, она согласна? Исанэ?  
— Сейчас у нее нет выбора.  
— Так королевы примут предложение?  
— Если ты докажешь Рангику, что люди имеют право быть «достойной пищей»?  
— Достойной пищей? – эхом переспрашивает Гин.  
— Старые жучиные заморочки. Еще с прошлой планеты. Или даже позапрошлой. Или до нее. Не знаю точно. Нанао плевать на древние традиции, она для этого слишком умна и слишком цинична. Исанэ родилась перед самым прибытием на Землю – для нее это лишь старые легенды, не имеющие особого веса. А Рангику относится к ним всерьез. Она, как и Нанао, еще застала тот мир, где жуки считали пищу равной себе по силе и не просто набивали ею кладовые, а выискивали более сильных и более достойных для поедания противников. Только, в отличие от Нанао, Рангику тот мир нравился, и она продолжает ценить зародившиеся тогда традиции и принципы.  
— Как я, однако, удачно угадал, – скалится Гин. – А вы в Сейтокане всё это знали о жуках, но так и не догадались ни до чего подобного?  
— Вот поэтому я и говорю, что там все жутко «обрадуются» такому миру. А особенно тому, что его заключил военный кидошник.  
— Гражданские бестолочи, – не упускает шанса подколоть Гин.  
— Во-первых, эта информация не общедоступна, – с едва заметной нотки обиды вступает Иль. – Только верхушка и члены двух спецотрядов знают. А во-вторых, в закрытой библиотеке о жуках десятки томов добытых разрозненных фактов. И так успешно выдернуть и использовать один-единственный из них – это нужно нереальное везение или гиперинтуиция.  
— Вот и проверим, насколько мне везет, – мрачно и недобро улыбается Гин. – Бой с четырнадцатисерповым – замечательный повод, не находишь? Кстати, ты вообще в каком статусе? Пленник Нанао? Рангику? Или? Улькиорра тогда тебя поймал?  
— Поймал, – вздыхает Иль. – Мы как раз с Нему-хэйке решали сложнейшую и увлекательнейшую проблему – как бы вытрясти из меня побольше сейтоканских тайн, когда Рангику пришла к Нанао, и они всё переиграли. Нанао, видимо, решила, что сейтоканских агентов она и так себе при случае наловит, а прицельно за мной можно и потом погоняться – черные смерчи королев ведь никто не отменял – а шанс заключить долгожданный мир стоит гораздо большего. Да и унизить Мурамасу – если мы всё-таки его победим – это гораздо лучшая месть и искупление оскорбления, которое он нанес королевам. Простая казнь была бы для него слишком мягкой, даже под пытками. А если он проиграет людям и своим проигрышем сделает возможным договор, против которого всю жизнь боролся – вот это достойная месть.  
И Гин опять почти автоматически отмечает, что этот желтоглазый паршивец снова в лавине информации ловко и умело скрывает что-то еще. Но в этот раз Гин успевает ухватиться хотя бы за кончик запрятанной мысли.  
— А что за проблема с твоим допросом? Королеве достаточно несколько минут, и ты всё выложишь как миленький, – и еще даже не закончив говорить, Гин понимает, что не угадал. Вернее, угадал. Но это – не то, что на самом деле пытается скрыть Иль, а очередная запасная маска, кроющаяся за первой. Тоже ценная информация, но не та.  
— Эээ... – Иль выглядит совершенно искренне озадаченным. – Гин, то, что у меня нет автоматического ментоблока, не означает, что у меня не стоит защита от психических атак и взломов. Я вообще-то сейтоканский агент, если ты не забыл. Да, мы со Старком тогда нарушили процесс установки ментоблока изгнанника, но все защитки, что ставились мне на память до того – когда я вступал и обучался в отряде Сой Фонг – они все в силе и исправно действуют. А иначе, стоило бы Ичиносэ добраться до моей памяти, и жуки знали бы, как проникнуть в Сейтокан, всю его систему защиты и многое другое. Не говоря уже, что точно такой же риск представлял бы собою любой агент, высунувший нос из Сейтокана. Один черный смерч, и армия жуков-офицеров уже могла бы нас атаковать.  
— И ты ни разу ни полусловом об этом не заикнулся, – Гин даже не пытается скрыть упрека.  
— А зачем?  
— Ну да, действительно? – голос Гина полон сарказма.  
— Говорить с тобой это мне не мешало. Технических деталей по защите Сейтокана я тебе не раскрывал. По нашим кидо-нитям жуки умеют бегать не хуже, чем мы – по их сетям.  
— А о потенциальной пользе подобной защиты для других ты не подумал?  
— Я не медик и понятия не имею, как она ставится. Если ты об этом. А прогуляться в гости в Сейтокан, чтобы там тебе поставили менто-защиту – ты бы сам не захотел, разве нет?  
— Ладно, проехали, – отмахивается Гин. – Сколько у нас времени до боя с жуком?  
— Немного.  
— И надо полагать, у тебя есть план? – Гин ловит улыбку Иля и уточняет: – И мне он не понравится?  
Иль широко ухмыляется. И нет, план ему тоже не нравится. Но он не может удержаться от маленькой игры, кто качественнее улыбнется в паскуднейшей ситуации. Хотя и знает, что тут Гин всегда выиграет. Но это же не повод не пытаться?

* * *  
Айзен приходит часто.  
Иногда задает вопросы, на которые у Киры, как правило, нет ответа – а ответы, которые известны, всё равно не могут быть озвучены. Кира уверен, что Айзен прекрасно это знает, и тем не менее почему-то продолжает их задавать, день за днем, раз за разом, как будто ему они и не нужны, как будто ему нравится сам процесс допроса пустоты. Впрочем, да, ему определенно нравится, иначе бы он не приходил. Кира устал удивляться этому. Кира вообще немного устал, последняя неделя выдалась несколько перенасыщенной событиями и переживаниями, а теперь не осталось ни того, ни другого – остался только Айзен с его бесконечными вопросами, и еще боль, много боли, от нее Кира тоже устал, но деваться некуда, приходится привыкать.  
Иногда Айзен не задает вопросов – такое случается редко, но тоже случается. В такие дни он рассказывает что-нибудь сам, и Кира рад уже тому, что от него не требуется отвечать. Айзен любит поговорить, и рассказывает всегда очень увлекательно – например, о том, что он сделает с Гином, когда тот вернется в родные стены. Долго, подробно, со вкусом – Кире его почти жаль, по таким рассказам сразу видно, что у человека в этой сфере большие проблемы. Справедливости ради, секс в этих рассказах фигурирует не всегда, иногда Айзен просто описывает, как он отрезает Гину палец за пальцем, например, но делает это с таким выражением лица, что тут и упоминания секса не требуется, чтобы понять, где зарыта собака. Айзенова собака зарыта очень, очень глубоко; не в детстве, но достаточно рано, чтобы повлиять на его мировоззрение и этические нормы, и Кира подозревает, что такое уже не лечится. Более того; такое впечатление, что со временем оно усугубляется – очевидно, Айзену вредно проговаривать такие вещи вслух по нескольку раз на день в одну и ту же пустоту.  
Иногда Кира задумывается о том, кто из них двоих первым сойдет с ума.  
Впрочем, нет; есть еще и Шухей. Иногда Кира об этом забывает, потому что, в отличие от Айзена, Шухей говорит очень мало – в основном, когда Айзен просит его что-то сказать Кире или спросить. В остальных случаях он предпочитает по минимуму обозначать свое присутствие, и тем не менее, присутствует он тут почти всегда. Даже удивительно, потому что в отсутствие Гина, Ильфорте и Киры Айзену, должно быть, очень непросто справляться с прорвой государственных дел. Но сам Шухей приходит, или его присутствия требует Айзен – это, в общем, неважно. Шухей просто есть. Обычно он сидит где-нибудь у стенки, что-то пишет, заполняет какие-то бумажки – видимо, какую-то часть обязанностей всё же выполняет. Зачем он приходит с этими обязанностями к Кире, сам Кира тоже не имеет понятия. Возможно, Шухею просто одиноко. Собеседник из Киры сейчас хреновый, но Шухея, кажется, устраивает – Кира припоминает, что в дореволюционные дни, когда они втроем служили в одном отряде, когда наконец поладили, Шухей тоже не стремился к разговорам, достаточно было просто Кириного присутствия.  
Ну, сейчас Кире всё равно деваться некуда, так что составить компанию он вовсе не против.  
События последних недель в один прекрасный день, накопившись до критической точки, слились в одно большое бесконечное событие, которое Кира наблюдает с кристальной ясностью сознания – именно наблюдает, а не переживает. Ему кажется, переживать уже особенно и нечем. Говорить тоже не о чем, всё, что он имел сказать Айзену, сказал уже давно, еще в первые дни, и теперь только молчит, и иногда улыбается – когда ему кажется, что Айзен выглядит или звучит особенно смешно. Кажется, Айзену это не очень нравится. Шухею, кажется, пофиг – даже когда он сидит здесь днями напролет, Кире кажется, что Шухей его не видит – если и поднимает взгляд, то смотрит сквозь Киру, то ли в противоположную стенку, то ли в пространство, то ли куда-то в себя, Кире со стороны не очень понятно.  
Ты знаешь, говорит Шухей в один из таких дней, и Кира даже вздрагивает от неожиданности – отвык слышать чужие голоса, кроме Айзенового.  
Ты знаешь, кажется, я труп, говорит Шухей.  
Кира бы и прокомментировал, но он вспоминает, что перестал разговаривать, поэтому только улыбается Шухею, ласково-ободряюще. Впрочем, Шухей, как обычно, не видит.  
Если Гин жив и вернется, говорит Шухей, он меня убьет. И будет прав, тут же добавляет.  
Кира, в общем-то, согласен.  
Шухей говорит в тот день много; прямо как Айзен. Рассказывает про Гина, какие-то старые истории, старые шутки, байки, про то, какой кофе любит Гин, например – непонятно, зачем, потому что Кира это и так прекрасно знает. Но слушает. Про Гина Кира слушать очень любит, особенно когда рассказывает не Айзен.  
Про Айзена, кстати, Шухей не говорит. Совсем.  
У Киры впечатление, что Шухей тоже от него, Айзена, слегка подустал.  
Он рассказывает, и рассказывает, и рассказывает, а потом вдруг обрывает очередную историю на полуслове и впервые за долгое время смотрит не сквозь Киру, а на него – Кира снова вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
Я труп, говорит ему Шухей, и в этом голосе нет уже ни отчаяния, ни страха – ничего, только смирение и принятие.  
Кира слегка пожимает плечами. Что ему еще сказать?  
Шухей разворачивается и уходит, и потом долго, пару дней не появляется совсем. А когда приходит снова, под мышкой у него металлический термос, а в руках – две чашки.  
Кире любопытно.  
Шухей регулярно приходит к нему с едой и питьем – очевидно, Айзен считает ниже своего достоинства опускаться до таких низменных потребностей своего пленника. Кире есть не хочется, но он ест, потому что Шухей просит. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов?  
Но термоса раньше не было.  
Шухей откручивает крышку, и в воздухе разносится аромат крепкого свежесваренного кофе. Наверху, что ли, приготовил? В лаборатории?  
Его любимый кофе, говорит Шухей, и наполняет одну чашку, а потом пододвигает Кире. Пахнет просто изумительно. Кира берет чашку обеими руками, долго смакует аромат под пристальным взглядом Шухея, потом отпивает глоток.  
Кофе на вкус как Гин. И пахнет им же.  
Хорошо-то как.  
Себе Шухей не наливает, просто смотрит, как Кира пьет – смотрит так, как будто Кира занимается с Гином сексом. Кира знает этот взгляд, голодный, жадный и несчастный. Он бы предложил ему свою чашку, но кофе слишком вкусный.  
А потом приходит Айзен, и смотрит на них как-то странно – очень, очень странно.  
После этого Шухей опять долго не появляется.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Иль, Шухей, Мурамаса, Исанэ, Рангику, Улькиорра, Нанао, Гриммджо  
> Рейтинг: G

Гриммджо приходит за ними в человеческом облике.  
— О, ты решил меня всё-таки послушаться? – скалится Гин, всем своим видом выражая радость от встречи, но даже и не пытаясь скрывать фальшь.  
Шевалье отвечает лишь мрачным взглядом.  
Еще одна необычность: к месту боя они направляются не по кидо-сети, а банально шагают пешком по извилистым норам. Неожиданно, но для их с Илем плана так даже лучше.  
На одном из поворотов Гин немного отстает. Короткая остановка, и дальше он идет уже один. Жук удивленно оборачивается - конечно, заметил, не мог не заметить. Но то ли не понял, что именно они сделали, то ли просто не подал виду. В любом случае, не возражает, и ладно.  
Еще с десяток коридоров и переходов, и Гриммджо приводит его в большую пещеру, хотя Гин скорее ожидал очередного сейтокана, наподобие тронного зала. Но это опять же играет на руку их замыслу. И такое тотальное везение даже начинает немного настораживать. Складывается впечатление, будто как минимум одна из королев им подыгрывает. Хотя зачем бы им?  
Вдоль дальней стены стоят три жучихи, каждая со своим шевалье. Все – в человеческом облике. Ну конечно, королевы скрывают свой истинный облик от людей, а шевалье должны соответствовать. Нанао ожидаемо сопровождает Улькиорра, место возле Рангику пустует, но Гриммджо сразу направляется к нему. Третью королеву Гин видит впервые. На вид скромная, даже стеснительная девушка с сиреневыми волосами. Да, похоже, Гриммджо просто следует местной моде на прически среди высших жуков, мысленно хмыкает Гин.  
Исанэ действительно выглядит моложе своих соправительниц. Хотя, может, это лишь кажется из-за того, что она практически не поднимает взгляда. Стоящий за ней жук Гину совершенно незнаком. Новый прима-шевалье? Мурамасе так быстро нашли замену?  
Сам Мурамаса единственный из присутствующих, не кроясь, выглядит жуком и стоит в центре зала.  
— Ты пришел один? – похоже, Рангику удивлена.  
— Нет, – коротко отвечает Гин.  
Королева видела его память, быстро поймет в чем дело. Нанао тоже. А для Исанэ если происходящее и осталось непонятным, она не переспрашивает и не уточняет. А сам-то Мурамаса наверняка всё понял с первого взгляда. Его-то разработка...  
— Можете начинать, – командует Рангику. Да, сегодня она здесь главная. И явно наслаждается процессом.  
Гин атакует почти мгновенно. Сразу – веерными кидо-разрядами с обеих рук. Особого урона они жуку не причинят, но такая цель перед Гином пока и не стоит. Иль сказал – десять-пятнадцать секунд. Так неужели первый тайчо человеческой армии не сможет занять жука на столь короткое время? Мурамаса распахивает всего шесть верхних конечностей и стремительно наступает. Вот только капитанское шунпо – это тоже не ползущая по склону улитка.  
Без катаны непривычно: приходится и больше бегать, и быстрее уворачиваться – первый же пропущенный удар окажется последним. Плюс надо еще и не давать жуку отвлекаться на то, что делает Иль. Сам Гин этого фактически не осознает, что даже немного обидно – такая ценная информация, и пролетает мимо. Но сейчас и правда не до того: Мурамаса то ли не замечает действий Иля, то ли не считает необходимым вмешиваться.  
Еще пару ударов и уклонений, и вот оно – уже сформированное пространство боевого сейтокана, первый этап коварного замысла. Поскольку формировал его Иль из тела Гина, то «хозяевами» считаются оба и положительный эффект распространяется на обоих. Хоть малое, но всё же преимущество.  
Иль выдергивает Гина в сейтокан, почти одновременно с жуком, и только там они могут наконец разделиться. Первый этап прошел успешно, можно выдохнуть. Если бы затея провалилась – дальше шансов уже практически не было бы. И по сравнению с этой ценой очередное «ожучивание» Илькой – совершенно несущественная мелочь. Тем более, Илька всё-таки не жук, что бы он там ни говорил. Гин слишком хорошо чувствует разницу. И подселение Иля хотя технически от обычного ожучивания не отличается ничем, по сути и по уровню дискомфорта и близко не стояло. Сейчас, со второго раза Гин присутствия Иля вообще почти не замечал – а может, слишком был занят убеганием от жука.  
В сейтокане жук, переключившись на энерговид, сразу же добавляет еще две пары конечностей. Ишь, забеспокоился. Десять серпов. Как и было уговорено, Гин с Илем атакуют одновременно с разных сторон. В первый момент жук удостаивает Гина всего двумя серпами, остальные восемь направляя на Ильфорте, за что тут же расплачивается.  
Сюрприз от Гина: не один, а два кидо-меча. Принцип формирования тот же. С реальными мечами Гин вполне умеет управляться, даже с двумя одновременно, хотя и не очень любит. В рамках обычного поединка для него смысла во втором клинке нет, но когда у противника в разы больше лезвий – всё меняется. Да, с двумя кидо-мечами энергетически становится в два раза тяжелее и быстрее выматываешься. Но на долгий бой рассчитывать в любом случае не приходится. Или быстро, или никак.  
За свою ошибку жук расплачивается одной обрубленной лапой, но Гин не успевает закрепить успех – противник распахивает со спины еще одну пару конечностей, и быстро, прямо на глазах, отращивает обрубленную. Обидно, тем более, Илю вообще не удалось его достать.  
Всё-таки четырнадцатисерповый – это проблема. Жучара спокойненько оставляет последнюю пару конечностей прикрывать уязвимую область на спине, выставляя четыре лезвия против Гиновых двух и восемь против Илькиных шести. И по обоим фронтам у него перевес, и проломиться сквозь защиту никак не получается.  
Жаль, что Иль не успел развиться хотя бы до восьмисерпового, тогда бы они этого Мурамасу быстренько... Но, как сказал Иль, у жука столько конечностей, сколькими он может независимо управлять. Гин не представляет, как он бы сам справлялся с шестью руками одновременно. С другой стороны, он всего лишь человек, особенности жучьего обращения с собственным телом для него загадка. Но хорошо, что Иль хоть до такого уровня добрался, иначе бы пришлось совсем туго.  
Впрочем, пока никакой особой выгоды от двойной атаки так и нет. Жучара со всеми конечностями управляется совершенно независимо – словно не с одним существом борешься, а с двенадцатью мечниками, стоящими спина к спине. В этом смысле хоть с двух сторон атакуй, хоть с четырех – результат один. И куда значимее количество лезвий, чем направления атаки. А по ним они с Илем безнадежно проигрывают. Суммарные восемь против активированных жучиных двенадцати, и это он еще последнюю пару лапок не раскрыл. Единственный плюс, что так немного проще уклоняться. Можно на пару секунд отскочить от жука, и он не погонится за тобой немедленно, ибо занят на «втором фронте». Но пара секунд тут предел, иначе жук зарубит напарника, и на этом всё и закончится.  
Выигрыша в скорости тоже, увы, нет. Иль и не обещал. С четырнадцатисерповым он и сам никогда не сталкивался; максимально соответствующий опыт – десять серпов, и только однажды. По словам Иля, тогда он был чуть-чуть быстрее жука в сейтокане исключительно за счет «хозяйской атмосферы» при его формировании. Хотя с теми же восьмисерповыми при таком раскладе обычно оказывался заметно быстрее. Но, увы, четыре дополнительных серпа в развитии жука оказались ключевой разницей. И хотя сейтокан сформировали Гин с Илем, вернее, Иль из тела Гина, никакого выигрыша в скорости перед жуком у них нет. Но хоть не проигрывают – и то хлеб.  
Но долго так продолжаться не может. Они оба вымотаются быстрее, чем жук, и тогда… Гин задумывается. Им срочно нужен новый замысел. Новый неожиданный ход. Или они проиграли. Весь предыдущий план только уравновесил силы, хотя паритет в противостоянии с четырнадцатисерповым – это уже здорово, даже замечательно. Но если не случится перелома к лучшему, это – поражение и смерть. И провал шанса на переговоры.  
Гин лихорадочно ищет выход. У Мурамасы наверняка огромный опыт сражения и с более младшими жуками-офицерами, и с сейтоканцами, тут им его ничем не удивить. А чем можно? Что-то из военного кидо, с чем жук никогда не сталкивался? Что-то из тех приемов, которые Гин учил еще в академии, и которые против жуков обычно не применяются? При этом они же всегда использовались только в физическом мире, а Гину, даже если вспомнит, придется применять в пространстве сейтокана. И это уже само по себе риск. Но терять им сейчас нечего; всё, что осталось – совсем немного времени, пока оба не устанут от выматывающего боя.  
Наконец Гина осеняет. Рикошетный удар с последовательной детонацией для разрушения вражеских сооружений. Применялся в боях между человеческими армиями. В сражениях с жуками обычно смысла не имеет, да и требует в разы больше времени на подготовку. Даже если совершить подобный маневр очень-очень быстро, в чем Гин не уверен, то времени уйдет не меньше минуты. Сможет Иль целую минуту продержаться один на один с жуком? А если нет? Гин решается рискнуть. И начинает формировать сложную сетку кидо-прицела. Первая точка удара – в спину, в место, откуда выступают боевые конечности. Щит, конечно, не пробьет, но и жука не удивит, атака именно в этом направлении более чем ожидаема. Из первой точки – два десятка рикошетов в область первых суставов лап. Гин понятия не имеет, где будут находиться жучьи лапы в момент удара, да это и не важно, взрывы сработают и без столкновения. А если при этом еще хоть лапку-другую зацепит – уже удача. Из вторых точек – сотни рикошетов на вторые суставы, и вот тут надежды на попадание уже оправданы. И последний, третий уровень рикошетов – на основание серпов-лезвий.  
Ксо! Ушло почти полторы минуты, а Мурамаса уже успел отсечь Илю две лапы и почти готов добить.  
— Иль! – резкий окрик, объяснять нет времени, но умница Иль догадывается и отскакивает.  
Удар, рикошеты, возмущенно воздетые в воздух жучиные лапки – ну же, ну же!  
Гин борется с желанием зажмуриться. Если не сработает… Но – ура! Основной удар ожидаемо не пробивает броню, первые рикошеты, кажется, все мимо, но вот вторая и третья волна задевает, и задевает хорошо, просто замечательно.  
Гину некогда пересчитывать, сколько именно лап осталось у жука. Оторвано больше половины. Надо немедленно закрепить успех, иначе жук успеет отрастить оторванные, а второй раз этот фокус уже не сработает. Гин атакует, Иль присоединяется со своей стороны. Тоже дошло, что или сейчас, или уже никогда. Но жук тоже понял – сообразительный гад! – и уже раскрыл резервную пару конечностей. Спина не прикрыта, но серпов теперь на два больше.  
Слишком близко, слишком много оставшихся лезвий. Все не сблокировать, но сейчас важнее быстрее добить противника, чем думать о собственной безопасности. Гин морщится от боли – зацепило скользящим, не очень серьезно, успел увернуться, и тут же блокирует новый удар – но у него всего лишь два лезвия, третье атакующее перекрыть уже физически нечем. Иль делает рывок вперед, ловит телом два лишних свободных лезвия, три блокирует, один серп свободен для атаки, которым Иль тут же пользуется, сокращая количество конечностей Мурамасы еще на одну.  
Гин тут же отсекает один из тех серпов, которые до того блокировал, уворачивается от другого и проскальзывает мимо оторванных взрывом, но стремительно отрастающих лап к спине. Удар! Еще один! Но у жука еще сохранились остатки щита. Да сколько же можно, в самом деле? На проткнутого уже несколькими серпами и захваченного вплотную Иля Гин даже не смотрит, не до того.  
Добавить к удару двух лезвий еще разряд кидо. Да подохнешь ты или нет? Будто в подкрепление возмущения навстречу Гиновым лезвиям вырываются два лезвия Ильки, протыкая жука насквозь. Неужели? Они всё-таки раздолбали его щит? Почти не веря в удачу, Гин делает последний замах… Ксо, жучиная голова тоже никак не желает отрубаться с первого удара. Да сколько они будут его пилить?  
Два кидо-меча Гина и два последних оставшихся серпа Ильки – захват-«ножницы». Наконец-то. Теперь только дело техники - голова жука отделяется от тела, вот только лапы судорожно сжимаются. Илька-Илька…  
Но сейтоканец именно в этот момент переходит из жучиного облика в человечий. Человек, хвала богам, намного меньше и изящнее жука, и то, что для жука было мертвым захватом, человека удержать не сможет.  
Падает жук, падает Иль, сейтокан начинает плавно разрушаться. Гин бы тоже с радостью упал – ноги подкашиваются, но он смотрит на быстро тающую, уже ставшей бесформенной груду жучиного тела. И на тело человека рядом. Ксо. Неужели так всё и закончится?  
Иль протягивает руку к этой груде, бессильно ведет в воздухе, и – Гин начинает сомневаться в своем зрении и здравом смысле – к его пальцам слетаются малейшие частички жучьего трупа. Он что, поглощает жучьи останки? И нет, люди так точно не умеют, не могут уметь. Но Иль – не совсем человек. Сейчас это, пожалуй, к счастью.  
Еще несколько секунд, и всё кончено. Жук исчез бесследно, сейтокан окончательно разрушен, и они оба вываливаются в физическое пространство. Иль живой. А остальное... да пусть ест, что хочет, хоть жуков, хоть три раза в день на завтрак, обед и ужин. Это не важно. Право же, такие мелочи.  
Гин поднимает взгляд и смотрит на королев.  
Секундное замешательство, и Рангику начинает аплодировать. Нанао тоже выглядит вполне довольной. Исанэ так же отводит взгляд, а ее шевалье смотрит на обоих так, что видно – дай волю, убил бы на месте.  
— Вы подтвердили право на переговоры, – официально кивает Рангику. – Можете вернуться и прийти с вашим правителем. Гриммджо пойдет с вами и проводит вас обратно  
— Почему я?! – возмущается Гриммджо.  
— Я могу, – тут же выступает вперед Улькиорра.  
Достаточного одного гневно-обжигающего взгляда Рангик-сан, и Гриммджо сникает, как проколотый шарик, из которого мигом вылетел весь воздух.  
— Слушаюсь, Рангик-хэйке.  
Гину очень хочется предложить вернуться с Айзеном чуть позже, к концу недели, но интуиция подсказывает, что это – очень неудачное предложение. Но это не повод не попытаться его сформулировать более обтекаемо.  
— Позвольте заметить, что слишком много вопросов и деталей требуют обсуждения. Может, мы сначала подготовимся, составим проект договора… - начинает он.  
— Нет, – жесткое и окончательное. – Принципиальный договор мы заключим сегодня. А детали, положения и прочие нюансы потом еще будем обсуждать. Не только вам надо подготовиться и все обдумать. Но об этом мы будем говорить потом. А сейчас – вы свободны. Можете идти и радовать своих сородичей.  
Гин кивает. Мда. То-то Айзен будет счастлив, когда Гин свалится к нему как снег на голову и с порога потащит заключать мирный договор с жуками. Еще небось как шутку расценить попробует.  
Уж что-что, а шутить Гин сейчас расположен меньше всего.

***  
Когда дверь в подвал открывается в очередной раз, Кира даже не поворачивает головы. Вариантов немного: либо Айзен, либо Шухей. Либо Гин – живой, здоровый, злой, и тяжелую железную дверь с ноги, и расстояние от порога до Киры в три широких шага… но этот вариант уже, пожалуй, можно классифицировать как плод воспаленного воображения.  
— Ты, – раздается от порога, сдавленное, горькое – сколько, оказывается, эмоций удается вместить в одно короткое безымянное «ты». Кире кажется, сам он разучился говорить эмоционально, да и вообще испытывать какие-либо эмоции, чувствовать – ничего нет, ничего не осталось. Пусто. Пусто, тихо и спокойно.  
И Шухей.  
Взъерошенный, небритый, он появляется в поле зрения Киры – шатается, будто пьяный, глаза запавшие, горят, будто у поднятого из могилы мертвеца. Кажется, бормочет что-то. И руки дрожат.  
А у Киры не дрожат, сложены аккуратно на коленях – за ненадобностью. И сам Кира так же аккуратно сидит на пятках, выпрямив спину – будто штырь металлический вместо позвоночника, так еще Гин над ним подшучивал, когда заглядывал по вечерам и заставал за бумагами. Нехорошо-о, говорил Гин, нельзя так над собой издеваться! И подходил со спины, и клал ладони на плечи, будто примеряясь, будто собираясь вот-вот перехватить поудобнее, упереться ногой для противовеса и вырвать с корнем этот самый штырь. И мурашки шли по коже от одной этой жутковатой мысли, потому что Гин мог, силенок бы хватило – или Кира только так думал, благоговейно переоценивая своего капитана, но это неважно – он всё равно не собирался убегать, трепыхаться, сопротивляться, просто сидел всё в такой же позе, сжимая кисточку, чувствуя тепло чужих ладоней на плечах, и мысленно – на большее не решался – просил не убирать рук, остаться, стоять так вечно, и Гин, будто читая его мысли, рук действительно не убирал, и мир вокруг терпеливо ждал, поставленный на паузу, и, пожалуй, в следующий миг Кира бы даже согласился умереть, хоть бы и от рук Гина, свернувших ему шею, лишь бы только этот миг, самый настоящий из всех, продлился еще хоть чуть-чуть.  
Кире кажется, сейчас он чувствует на своих плечах то же тепло, те же руки – будто бы Гин снова стоит у него за спиной, снова держит в руках его жизнь, но держит так, что не жалко и отдать, если понадобится. Потому что – Гину. Для Гина.  
Кажется, Шухей только что произнес его имя?  
Ощущение ладоней Гина пропадает в момент, сменяясь хваткой Шухея, тоже за плечи – он держит Киру почти за шкирку, трясет, что-то кричит ему, беззвучно, а потом мир снимается с паузы, выбрасывая Киру обратно в шумный, торопливый, эмоциональный мир, и голос Шухея резко врывается в уши:  
— …вернулся, твою мать, скажи уже что-нибудь!  
И череда бесконечных дней, слившаяся в сплошную серую муть, обволокшую сознание, осыпается хлопьями на пол и тает, тает, растворяясь в невыносимой живости окружающего мира и самого Киры, в словах Шухея, в его прикосновениях – грубые, жесткие, такие живые, такие настоящие, какими были всегда – и Кира внезапно понимает, что Шухей оставался жив всё то время, пока сам Кира закрывался, прятался, кутался в свои воспоминания, как в теплое одеяло.  
Наверно, нелегко быть всё время живым.  
— Вернулся? – тихо переспрашивает Кира, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
Шухей ругается сквозь зубы, отталкивает его – Кира целых полметра проезжается на собственной заднице – и сам отступает на пару шагов.  
— Ты что, задницей слушал, придурок? Да! Да, черт бы тебя побрал, доволен?! Вернулся, сразу к Айзену, потрепался с ним о чем-то и свалил опять в какую-то дыру…  
— Вдвоем с Айзеном? – Кира резко привстает с пола, тревога накатывает обжигающей волной.  
— С Айзеном и еще каким-то синеволосым типом, – Шухей как-то дергано пожимает плечами, Кире этот жест кажется каким-то… беззащитным, что ли? – И Ильфорте.  
И это «И Ильфорте», тоже отмечает Кира, звучит по-особенному – как будто Шухей сам не уверен, рад этой новости или нет.  
Еще секунд десять он сидит на полу, затем решительно вскакивает на ноги – охает с непривычки, слишком долго сидел без движения – и идет прямо к Шухею. Точнее, прямо к Гину, но по дороге можно и Шухея с собой прихватить, ему, наверно, тоже будет интересно…  
И только натолкнувшись на границу силового поля, Кира вспоминает, что пойти никуда не может.  
— Выпусти меня, Хисаги.  
Шухей качает головой.  
— Не выпущу, – каким-то чужим голосом говорит он и сам садится прямо на пол. – Не могу.  
— Это еще почему?  
Шухей смотрит на него снизу вверх – долго, странно.  
— Я должен тебя убить.  
Какое-то время Кира просто переваривает это замечание.  
— Это Айзен так сказал? – уточняет он, хотя в подобном уточнении нет нужды. Шухей, видимо, считает так же, потому что не удостаивает Киру ответом.  
Кира смотрит на него сверху вниз, и его руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Зачем тогда… – голос срывается, приходится сделать лишний вдох. – Зачем ты мне сказал?  
Шухей смотрит непонимающе.  
— Сказал что?  
— Сказал о Гине! – кричит Кира, и его звонкий голос отдается эхом в глубину подвала. – Почему ты просто меня не убил? Когда только пришел? Зачем ты сказал мне, что Гин вернулся, зная, что я всё равно не смогу его увидеть? Просто… чтобы поиздеваться, да? Помучить меня? Не надоело еще?!  
Шухей смотрит на него испуганно и почти жалобно, и гнев Киры затухает так же быстро, как и вспыхнул.  
— Зачем? – уже спокойнее спрашивает Кира.  
Шухей пожимает плечами.  
— Я не хотел, – еле слышно говорит он. – Я нечаянно. Правда. Я просто...  
Он не договаривает мысль до конца, но Кира и так понимает – «просто не мог молчать о таком». Неудивительно. Кира бы тоже не смог.

Они сидят рядом – плечом к плечу, разделенные невидимой стенкой, которую Шухей даже почувствовать не может, а вот Кира чувствует, и гораздо лучше, чем ему бы хотелось. И сам барьер, и еле слышное гудение генератора. И стук чужого сердца.  
— Айзен-сама приказал убить тебя через три часа, если не вернется, – говорит Шухей, и такое ощущение, что Кире на ухо шепчет – хотя на самом деле они просто сидят близко друг к другу, а у Шухея сорван голос.  
Кира неопределенно хмыкает.  
«Убьешь меня?»  
Нет, этот вопрос он уже задавал. Ответа, кстати, не получил – вместо него схлопотал подзатыльник и счел, что дальнейших ответов не требуется.  
— Как он? – спрашивает Кира, просто чтобы хоть что-то спросить.  
Теперь хмыкает Шухей.  
— Потрепанный. Но живой. И целый. Руки-ноги так точно на месте.  
— Хорошо, – откликается Кира. И, помолчав, добавляет: – Злой?  
Шухей надсадно кашляет, и Кира не сразу распознает это как смех.  
— Наверно. Или не очень. Он торопился, некогда было.  
Кира кивает, больше самому себе.  
— Но всё еще будет, – неожиданно добавляет Шухей. – Грядет. Так, что ховайся… да ты и сам знаешь, как оно.  
О, Кира знает. Не на своей шкуре, но, бывало, смотрел со стороны. Гин в гневе – зрелище жуткое, но завораживающее, глаз не оторвать.  
— Он оторвет мне голову и в задницу засунет, – снова этот хриплый полусмех, полукашель. – И будет прав. Наверно. Не знаю. Не знаю я, Кира. Тебе не оторвет, не переживай.  
— Зачем ты так? – спрашивает Кира. – Зачем так с собой? С ним? Почему всё не может быть хорошо?  
— Потому что не бывает всё одновременно и хорошо, и у всех, – в голосе Шухея слышится горечь. – У тебя с ним – хорошо. У меня с ним – было, пока не появился ты. Потом очень быстро стало никак. Потом – плохо, и дальше всё хуже. И он это тоже прекрасно знает. Когда придет, оторвет мне голову и закроет эту тему окончательно, а у вас с ним и дальше будет всё хорошо.  
Какое-то время Кира переваривает эту тираду.  
— А без него, – наконец говорит он, – как тебе?  
— А без него мне никак, – без раздумий отвечает Шухей. – Пусто. Страшно. Я не хочу без него, Кира. Лучше уж сдохнуть, чем так. Лучше пусть он голову...  
— Да что ты заладил, – ворчит Кира. – Как оторвет, так и пришьет, в первый раз, что ли?  
Пожалуй, он и сам не очень-то верит в свои слова.  
— А Ильфорте? – внезапно спрашивает он, и спиной чувствует, как Шухей напрягается.  
— А что Ильфорте?  
— Да ничего, – Кира пожимает плечами. – С ним тебе тоже пусто?  
— С ним мне сложно, – огрызается Шухей. – К черту Ильфорте. Пусть катится на все четыре стороны, ящерица недоделанная...  
— Ящерица? – переспрашивает Кира. – Серьезно?  
— Пошел нафиг.  
— И хотел бы, – беззлобно смеется Кира. – Да куда уж мне… Хисаги, зачем тебе Гин?  
Он давно собирался это спросить, а потом и забыл – а тут взяло и сорвалось с губ, нечаянно. Ну, сказанного не воротишь.  
Шухей встает – рывком поднимается на ноги, Кира едва удерживает равновесие – а потом разворачивается, и в глазах его – вся боль мира.  
— Не твое. Собачье. Дело, – раздельно говорит он, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
— Зачем тебе? – повторяет Кира. – Для чего? Чтобы не было пусто, не было страшно? Как ночник в спальне, да? Или ручная зверушка? Чтобы всегда рядом, всегда к ноге? Ты уверен, что этого хочешь?  
Шухей бьет без замаха, сильно, больно – один раз, второй. Наверно, Шухею тоже больно, думает Кира. Пусть так. Лучше сейчас, чем потом всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Ты этого хочешь, – утвердительно кивает он, сплевывая кровь. – Но тебе это не нужно.  
"Ты сильный, ты справишься и сам", хочет добавить он, но не успевает. Третий удар приносит темноту – не сразу, Кира еще успевает проводить взглядом Шухея, нетвердым шагом идущего к регулятору напряжения поля. Тут-то всё и закончится, думает Кира, и в мысли этой – предательское облегчение.  
А потом и в самом деле темнота.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Гин, Кира, Шухей, Ильфорте, Айзен  
> Пэйринг: Кира/Гин  
> Рейтинг: R

Айзен улыбается. А Гину нестерпимо, до зуда в костяшках хочется съездить по этой самодовольной физиономии. И снова он привел Айзена на вершину нового мира. Одна и та же ошибка второй раз подряд. Непростительно. Пусть на этот раз он не хотел такого, но жуки не оставили ему выбора. После возвращения вместе с Гриммджо в качестве официального жучиного представителя уже слишком поздно было что-то переигрывать и пытаться вместо Айзена представить жукам кого-то другого. Да и кого еще?  
И теперь таким чудом вырванная у судьбы победа отходит к тому, кто меньше всех ее заслуживает. Сволочь самовлюбленная. Еще и посмел ему жизнью Киры угрожать.  
— Я выполнил свое обещание, – Гин мрачно кивает на часы. – Даже на четверть часа быстрее управились. Видимо, в историю это войдет как самый стремительный экспресс-договор с жуками. Так что можешь давать отмашку своим людям и выпускать Киру.  
— Ах, Ичимару, – Айзен снова улыбается и качает головой. – Всего неделю провел с жуками, а все хорошие манеры забыл. Да и вообще... забылся, – улыбка генерала исчезает, словно ее и не было никогда, остается только жесткий расчетливый взгляд.  
— Айзен-сама? – вопросительно тянет Гин, кляня себя за предыдущую неосторожность. Но кто б знал, как он сейчас устал играть и фальшивить. – Но ведь все в порядке? Вы подписали предварительный мирный договор с жучихами. И я не вижу причин больше удерживать мой гарант вашей безопасности.  
— Серьезно? Не видишь?! – Айзен смеется совершенно искренне.  
А Гину становится страшно. Впервые за весь этот чертов день. Выйти вдвоем против четырнадцатисерпового – не страшно, а вот понимать, что Кира в руках Айзена, и тот совершенно не собирается отпускать его на свободу – да. Страшно. До чертиков.  
— Айзен-сама...  
— Можешь даже не стараться, – генерал обрывает его коротким взмахом ладони. – Конечно, я отменю сегодняшнюю казнь Киры. Но даже не надейся, что ты его увидишь. Или хотя бы узнаешь, где он находится. Впрочем, если я буду тобой недоволен – может быть, когда-нибудь ты и увидишь... отдельные части Киры. В отрыве от остального тела, так сказать, – Айзен хмыкает собственной шутке, но его веселья никто не поддерживает, и он продолжает: – Так что теперь, Ичимару, все у нас с тобой будет совершенно по-другому.  
— Вы все равно его убьете, Айзен-сама. Рано или поздно, – тихо, не глядя в глаза генералу произносит Гин. Провоцировать его он сейчас категорически не хочет, а вот выиграть немного времени просто необходимо. Гин слишком хорошо понимает, каким будет первый приказ Айзена. И не выполнить его он не сможет. И выполнить тоже. Но выбора у него не останется.  
— Убью, – легко соглашается Айзен. – Но, Гин, ты прекрасно понимаешь, как медленно и больно можно убивать. Это с одной стороны. А с другой, Кира может прожить еще достаточно долго и достаточно неплохо. И выбор, что станет с жизнью Киры, полностью в твоих руках.  
Гин закрывает глаза. Ксо! Ксо! Ксо! Ксоооо... Хоть бы Илька додумался убежать. Чего стоит столбом, как идиот? Ведь тоже не хуже него понимает, что первым прикажет Айзен. Не может не понимать.  
Так чего ты ждешь, Иль?! Беги! Беги, мать твою! У тебя выбор еще есть. Это у меня – уже нет. А если ты сейчас сбежишь – еще есть надежда что-то переиграть. Я – нет, но ты сможешь найти Киру, Иль...  
За спиной Гина раздается едва слышный короткий смешок, но от этого звука у Ичимару мурашки по коже. Слишком давно он не слышал подобного колюче-холодного смеха у Ильфорте, слишком хорошо представляет, что он может значить.  
Гин медленно оборачивается. Но Ильфорте не спешит. Словно нарочито неспешно обнажает катану, и так же тягуче-размеренно начинает атаку – с разбегу, в упор.  
Идиотизм. Полный, клинический и беспросветный. Иль не то что в энерговид не переходит, а даже в шунпо выйти не трудится. Просто несется на Айзена с катаной наперевес так, словно Гина вообще рядом нет.  
А Айзен смотрит на Гина. Очень выразительно. Скептически выгнул правую бровь, даже не трудится озвучивать. Да, Гин и так прекрасно помнит, что он обещал. И понимает, что сейчас на кону. Чертов Илька! Что ж так невовремя-то?  
А еще очень плохо то, что Айзен выглядит совершенно спокойным и уверенным. Значит, он готов к такой атаке. И у него есть запасной козырь, а то и парочка. Но Илька тоже никогда не играет без припрятанных карт. И он не дурак – как бы сейчас Гин его ни костерил. Но кто из них лучше готов к этому покушению? Если Гин поставит на Ильфорте, но тот ошибется, то расплатится Кира. А если Иль выиграет... не глядя на часы, Гин знает, что до истечения установленного Айзеном срока осталось меньше десяти минут. Даже если Иль выиграет, они не успеют, они просто не успеют.  
Гин обреченно хватается за собственный меч, отбрасывая ножны на пол. Илька... что ж ты творишь?! Рывок в шунпо на перехват, замах – сильно, всерьез, но совершенно открытый, без каких-либо хитростей и уловок – Ильфорте ничего не стоит сблокировать. Но он Гина упорно игнорирует, не замедляется ни на секунду и не отводит взгляда от Айзена. Отточенная сталь несется к горлу Ильки, но в самый последний миг Гин чуть отводит руку, и его катана срезает лишь пару светлых прядей. Гин невидяще смотрит в пустоту за пронесшимся мимо Илькой. Что он творит? Что они оба творят? Айзен же...  
Додумать мысль Гин не успевает: наваливается ощущение тяжести – словно тело разом стало весить в десятки раз больше, сопровождающееся выкручивающей все суставы болью. Ксо? Это еще что такое?  
Гин резко оборачивается, едва устояв на ногах. Иль не добрался до трона на каких-то пару метров. И, судя по всему, приложило его гораздо сильнее, чем Гина. Он упал, но, видимо, в последний момент успел подставить катану и на нее опереться, так что сейчас стоит на одном колене, но с явным трудом – Гину видно, как побелели костяшки пальцев, обхвативших меч, и как тяжело, всем телом наваливается на него Иль. Того и гляди сломает.  
А Айзен довольно поглаживает небольшую коробочку у себя на поясе.  
— Ильфорте-кун, неужели вы думали, что я не подготовлюсь к нашей встрече? – смеется он и поясняет то ли для Ильфорте, то ли для Гина, который в первый момент не успел скрыть своего удивления. – Противосейтоканский щит, портативный вариант. Мои ученые разработали за ту неделю, что вы морочили головы жукам. Вот что значит правильное стимулирование научной деятельности.  
Да уж, Айзен зря времени не терял, с сожалением отмечает Гин. Но если это щит против сейтоканцев, почему он действует и на него тоже? И понимает ответ раньше, чем додумывает вопрос. Ну конечно же. Сейтоканцы – это же не иная раса людей. А те же кидошники, но обладающие большими умениями, лучше развившими кидо-восприятие, а значит, и более уязвимые. Гин-то не гражданский кидошник, но, видимо, успел достаточно нахвататься их навыков. Вон, когда от жуков после переговоров возвращались, даже впервые сам вышел из сейтокана в кидо-нить – наконец-то воспользовался подвернувшейся возможностью. Вот и получил теперь на сдачу уязвимость.  
Правда, Айзен, похоже, этого пока не понял – и то плюс. Правда, очень-очень маленький в такой хреновой ситуации.  
— Ичимару, чего ты ждешь? Если мне не изменяет память, ты обещал убить его, если он на меня нападет. Так давай, убивай, я жду.  
Гин смотрит в соломенный затылок. Иль, что же ты наделал? А главное, что теперь делать ему самому?  
— Не хотелось бы тебя торопить, но у твоего Киры осталось четыре с половиной минуты жизни. И мало ли, может, в той камере еще часы на пару минут спешат, – Айзен откровенно наслаждается ситуацией.  
Гин медленно делает первый шаг. Но дойти до Ильки на расстояние удара – всего три шага от силы. Катана в руке словно пудовая. А мысли будто утопились в вязком липком желе: цепляются одна за другую, путаются, сбиваются и категорически не желают проясняться.  
Иль, на что ты рассчитывал? Что это была за идиотская открытая медленная атака? Ты бы таким способом и без этого нового щита Айзена не достал. Тогда что это было? Зачем? Или это – проверка для него, для Гина? Ударит или пропустит? Если так, то, Иль – ты редкостный придурок. Нашел время выяснять отношения. Гину очень хочется высказать это паршивцу вслух, но – не лучшая идея, увы.  
Гин буквально кожей чувствует каждое движение секундной стрелки, отмеряющей оставшиеся мгновения жизни Киры. И пока он тянет время ради Иля – он отнимает его у Киры.  
Еще шаг. И еще.  
Илька! Так и хочется треснуть его тупой стороной катаны по лбу, чтобы наконец-то одумался. И делал то, что замыслил, а не играл в свои дурацкие игры, когда такая ставка на кону.  
— Две минуты, Гин, – напоминает Айзен, с искренним интересом наблюдая за мизансценой. – Ты меня удивляешь. Я был уверен, что на этого сейтоканца тебе плевать. А ты у нас, оказывается, начал западать на всех светленьких мальчиков подряд. Не знал, не знал...  
Да чтоб вас всех! Гин взмахивает катаной, обреченно понимая, что в этот раз уже не будет отводить руку.  
Иль исчезает. Наконец-то смотался в энерговид. Но что ему это даст? Воздействие щита станет ощущаться только сильнее, он и шагу не сможет сделать, тем более Айзен... Иль появляется за спиной Айзена шестисерповым жуком. Генерал готов к атаке, но… вот только он ожидал человека, да. Мощный кидо-удар с одной руки отрывает жуку три конечности и выворачивает существенную часть бока, мигом освобожденная катана блокирует два направленных Айзену в грудь серпа, но последний шестой серп пронзает ему горло.  
Гин смаргивает, в первое мгновение даже не веря в реальность происходящего. А когда снова открывает глаза – перед Айзеном стоит уже человек с двумя кидо-мечами. Один удар по руке с катаной, второй – в прибор на поясе генерала. И встречный кидо-разряд, отбрасывающий Ильфорте к стенке и чувствительно в нее впечатывающий.  
Но вслед за этим последним ударом, зажимая рукой проколотое горло, сам Айзен валится на пол у подножия своего кресла-трона. Иль сползает по стенке, пошатываясь, встает на ноги и левой рукой поднимает свою оброненную еще в начале атаки катану. Правая рука висит плетью, и с ее пальцев щедро капает кровь.  
— Ты же мне обещал... – одними губами беззвучно произносит Айзен, не сводя взгляда с Гина.  
А Гин просто стоит. Он прекрасно помнит все свои обещания. Как и понимает, что Иль слишком серьезно ранен, остановить его сейчас – плевое дело. Потом позвать охрану, врачей... Раны Айзена еще серьезнее, но ничего смертельного - если вовремя помочь.  
Ильфорте подходит к своему поверженному врагу. Гин не двигается с места. Ему не выйти отсюда, не предав. Или Айзена. Или Ильфорте. Он терпеть не может предавать, и всегда старался этого избегать, но сейчас они загнали его в угол. Оба, вместе. Хотя и ненавидят друг друга. И Гину кажется, что простить он не сможет ни одного из них, кого бы ни выбрал. И за вынужденное предательство, и за то, что оба сейчас играют с жизнью Киры.  
Ильфорте заносит меч. Айзен смотрит на Гина и улыбается окровавленными губами:  
— Кира... Кира уже мертв.  
Взмах катаны, резкий удар, противный хруст ломающегося позвоночника. Все кончено.  
Для всех?  
Гин смотрит на часы, хотя и так знает, что там увидит. Три минуты. Лишние три минуты.  
— На всю ставку есть только один включенный щит. В той лаборатории, где его тестировали на мне. Отсюда прямая кидо-нить идет почти до самого порога, – сквозь нарастающий звон в ушах до Гина доносится голос Ильфорте.  
Гин исчезает раньше, чем Ильфорте успевает договорить.

* * *  
Тяжелая дверь подвала заперта, и, кажется, даже изнутри. Но когда Гина останавливали такие мелочи? Кидо плещется в груди, набегает волнами, выплескивается в ладони, кажется, даже не десятой частью всей имеющейся силы, но и этого хватает, чтобы преграда слетела ко всем чертям. Плечи ломит отдачей, как после многочасовых тренировок, внутреннюю сторону ладоней жжет, но это все неважно, это все стороннее, подождет, не сейчас – да и что такое боль в мышцах по сравнению со смерчем, закрутившимся в самой душе? И что может противопоставить этой мощи полоска металла, вставшая у нее на пути?  
Прошло три минуты с отпущенного ему срока, три штрафных минуты, боже, если бы только можно было свалить это на сбившиеся часы! Но часы внутренние сбить невозможно, они мерно оттикивают секунду за секундой, и если верить им, кое-кто уже ровно три минуты живет в долг.  
Или уже не живет.  
Гин врывается в подвал; ему кажется, он летит, подхваченный течением собственной силы, всей своей сущностью стремящийся сюда, в конечную точку своего пути. К Кире.  
Кира лежит на полу, лицом вниз, не шевелясь, и это, внезапно понимает Гин, и есть самая настоящая точка.  
Не успел. Все-таки не успел. Облажался. Проиграл. Выиграл партию, но проиграл свою главную фигуру, без которой вся партия может лететь к чертям. В шахматы так не играют, но Гин и не играет – он так живет, и если правилами что-то не позволено, он переступает через правила. У него своя система приоритетов в этой жизни и этой игре, он знает, за что сражается каждый раз. За кого.  
За того, кого только что потерял.  
Сила, схлынув, оставляет за собой пустоту. А затем возвращается вновь, налившись слепым черным отчаянием, которому срочно нужен выход – и выход есть. Стоит у пульта управления, не поворачивает головы на шум, вообще не шевелится, как будто Гина здесь и нет. Рука на рычаге регулировки мощности.  
Я заставлю тебя съесть эту руку, одним взглядом обещает Гин, обращаясь к Шухеевому затылку, и ореол рвущегося на свободу кидо притухает, отступает на второй план, плещется где-то в ногах. Гину больше не нужно пользоваться кидо. Порвать Шухея в клочья он вполне способен и голыми руками, и, пожалуй, так будет честнее.  
Шухей так и не поворачивает головы, до самого конца. Сейчас сам поверну, зло думает Гин, кидаясь вперед, сейчас просто откручу ее нахрен, дурную эту голову, и, может, тогда станет немного, совсем немного легче.  
Не то чтобы он может сделать что-то еще.  
Но удар не достигает цели, споткнувшись о блок – блок? Гин отпрыгивает на два шага, не удержавшись на месте, прожигает взглядом Ильфорте – черта с два, трупом больше, трупом меньше – и уже кидается в новую атаку, когда его тормозит голос из-за спины.  
— Гин?..  
И руки опускаются сами собой, а в груди, наоборот, что-то поднимается, невыразимое, непостижимое, невозможное – не может, не может этого быть, и, боги, как же здорово, что оно все-таки есть!  
Одним рывком Гин оказывается рядом с Кирой, кляня себя за то, что не проверил пульс сразу. Кладет дрожащие пальцы на горло, бессмысленно считая удары – умом понимая, что жив, жив, ни к чему это уже, и при этом не находя в себе сил разорвать прикосновение.  
Будто вспомнив о чем-то, он оглядывается через плечо – но в подвале уже никого нет. Никого, кроме них с Кирой.  
И когда это осознание накрывает Гина с головой, он нашаривает пальцы Киры, переплетая их со своими, и притягивает свое солнце ближе, еще ближе, обнять и не отпускать, больше никогда, теперь уже совершенно наверняка.  
А все его нерастраченное отчаяние тает, как грязный снег под лучами весеннего солнца, вытекает из вен и впитывается в бетонный пол, и остается только свет.  
— Изуру, – шепчет Гин, прижимая Киру к себе. – Изуру…  
— Гин, – полузадушенно хрипит Кира, и Гин жмурится от восторга – он так давно не слышал Киру, не видел, не чувствовал у себя в руках…  
Когда Кира слабо пинает его по ноге, в голове начинает проясняться. Не разжимая рук, Гин чуть отстраняется, оглядывает Киру с ног до головы – несколько помятого Киру, стоит признать. М-да, переборщил немного с обнимашками. Бывает.  
— Я в порядке, – мотает головой Кира на невысказанный вопрос в глазах Гина. – Со мной… обращались хорошо.  
Гин знает, что это вранье, не знает лишь, насколько. На первый быстрый осмотр Кира и впрямь в порядке, местами охает, местами шипит от боли, но в целом – в порядке. Только лицо осунувшееся, да круги под глазами. Неудивительно. Гин помнит Ильку в этой ловушке, и торопливо зажмуривается, чтобы не начать представлять и Киру. Сейчас это не нужно, совсем нет.  
То, что нужно сейчас – толика человеческого тепла.  
— Я соскучился, – говорит Кира, улыбается тепло и доверчиво, с легкими морщинками в уголках глаз – Гин целует их, и морщинки, и глаза, и нос, и все, что там попадается рядом, все родное, привычное, изученное давным-давно и все никак не приедающееся.  
— Чудо ты, – бормочет Гин, прервавшись ненадолго, и убирает Кире со лба волосы, чтобы выцеловать тонкие светлые брови, одну за другой. – Чудо мое солнечное, ты не представляешь, как скучал я…  
На этом, собственно, разговоры и заканчиваются.  
Тело отзывается на прикосновения жадно, изголодавшись по другому телу – Гин только-только стащил с Киры косоде, а у них обоих уже стоит, и хочется ближе, еще ближе, и Кира первым подается вперед, разводит ноги, трется об Гина всем, чем может дотянуться, и уже давно сам стащил бы с себя остальную одежду, да только руки заняты, так что с хакама управляется Гин, отбрасывая их как досадную помеху и устраиваясь у Киры между ног. Руки его проходятся по груди Киры, гладят, пощипывают, легко царапают, и от этой ласки Кира выгибается дугой, стонет, шарит руками в воздухе; нащупывает лохматую голову, запускает пальцы в спутанные мягкие пряди и притягивает ближе, еще ближе – ему хочется целоваться, Гин понимает, но прямо сейчас он намерен заняться поцелуями сам, и не совсем там, куда тянет его Кира.  
О да, по этому он скучал еще больше.  
— Г-гин, – срывающимся голосом стонет Кира, и от этих звуков что-то рвется внутри у Гина, что-то, что не давало спокойно вздохнуть все последние недели.  
Он охватывает губами головку члена Киры, медленно скользит ниже, работая языком – не настойчиво, а дразняще, теперь они могут себе позволить никуда не торопиться – а ладони кладет на ягодицы, чуть сминая, и тогда уже, обретя опору и равновесие, принимается за дело со всем жаром и пылом. Кира задыхается, вскрикивает от наслаждения, порывается сам что-то сделать, куда-то дотянуться, но Гин непреклонен – сейчас его черед, в конце концов, он старший по званию, и ему решать, кто первый получит по заслугам – он или Кира.  
Не то чтобы Кира совсем против, конечно.  
А потом, не дав Кире ни разрядки, ни передышки, Гин придвигается ближе, приподнимается и насаживается на него, не позволив себе ни секунды подготовки – охает, выдыхает сквозь зубы, а затем начинает двигаться. А руками нашаривает руки Киры и снова сплетает пальцы – так сильно, как только может, и Кира отвечает ему тем же. Кира под ним – распаленный, раскрасневшийся, дышит тяжело и рвано, и смотрит так, что Гин понимает – они оба вспоминают тот самый раз, когда Гин, уже какое-то время регулярно трахая белобрысого новичка, впервые передумал и подставился сам, и ошалевший тогда Кира толком даже не знал, что ему делать, и Гин все делал за него, веселясь, направляя и помогая, а потом, когда все закончилось, назидательно сказал – «первый и последний раз, Изуру». Первый и последний. Гин смеется сейчас, вспоминая это, и Кира улыбается в ответ – они поняли друг друга без слов, уже не в первый раз.  
И определенно не последний.  
Гин кончает первым, на пару секунд опередив Киру, а потом приподнимается на руках, с некоторым сожалением выпуская Киру из себя, и тут же, словно успев соскучиться, опускается снова - теперь уже просто ложится сверху, накрывая Киру своим телом. Нос к носу, глаза в глаза. Хорошо, что они почти одного роста.  
Я защищу тебя, хочет сказать Гин. Я тебя уберегу, закрою от бед собственным телом, сделаю все, чтобы ты был в безопасности, и никто, больше никто во всем мире не посмеет причинить тебе вред.  
Он даже пытается это сказать, но слова застревают в горле. Всего меньше часа назад казалось, что – не уберег. И то, что все обошлось, вовсе не его заслуга. Так какое право он имеет говорить это сейчас?  
Кира читает по глазам, и смотрит в ответ... понимающе. Да, именно так.  
А затем, оттолкнувшись локтем, переворачивается, опрокидывая Гина на спину и устраиваясь сверху.  
— Я тоже защищу тебя, – говорит он серьезно, без улыбки, и только в глазах – искорка веселья. – Мне кажется, я имею на это полное право.  
И Гин просто не может с ним не согласиться.


End file.
